The Final Thread: Encore
by MrA2Z
Summary: The finale saga of Skip Beat! manga. Ren and Kyoko finally marry, with their career still continuing to rise to the top of fame. However, a mysterious woman arrives in Japan, with a mission to break the ties and get back what was lost. Will she succeed?
1. Act One: The Unexpected Turn of Fate

**The Final Thread: Encore**

**A Precious Skip Beat Creation Written by MrAZ**

* * *

><p>"To the great author Yoshiki Nakamura-san, your very own Skip Beat! makes my heart Skip in every Beat. Finally, to you, the visitors of my creation. I dedicate this existence."<p>

_**MrAZ**_

* * *

><p><strong>ACT ONE<strong>

_**The Unexpected Turn of Fate**_

The brightest summer of June 2013 opened up its curtain around the city of Tokyo. Flowerbeds bloomed everywhere, trees stood high on the earth; swaying gracefully on the nonexistent breeze. The traffic was light around the busy streets, and children enjoyed playing games on the big commercial park under the watchful eyes of their parents and guardians lingering nearby. Inhabitants and tourists around the city resorted under the shades of big umbrellas outside the restaurants, which almost ran out of its special chilled drinks, sodas, desserts and other thirst quenchers on their menu, while others decided to move around under the security of their hats, umbrellas or protective sunglasses. They enjoyed the heat of the season while strolling alone on the busy streets, others with their company. The only thing that the rays of the sun left standing out tall and gleaming above the rest of the towers and skyscrapers in the city of Tokyo was none other than one of Japan's most outstanding entertainment agencies. Its successful product of achievement and only pride was one man most loved by everyone, and that was Japan's no. 1 actor, Tsuruga Ren.

Sunlight passed through the shining glass walls of L.M.E Pop- Productions Agency, where it never bothered the usual, and as always, the rushing L.M.E department employees working inside. The only place where it doesn't seemed chaotic at all was on one of the studios at the agency's vast west wing; it was the one which many employees wanted to go and watch, because today was the finale of a most- talked about and awaited show of the year. Unluckily, only authorized members from the film crew can get in there. It would be such a great opportunity to catch even a tiny glimpse of it. No wonder the department employees tried to hold themselves from asking a film crew to let them get studio passes. He had just dragged a cart along the hallway while passing the Acting Department section, where many employees pushed themselves the moment they saw him, wanting to go and talk to him when they noticed him coming out first from the elevator.

"_Probably this was because of my I.D_," he thought as he passed carefully down the hall. He took a small glance on his chest for a moment. Hanging there around his neck was his smoky blue I.D. From the corner of his eye as he looked up, he could sense the desperate aura everywhere coming from the employees. Inside the glass walls of the department, one after another had stood up from their working cubicle. Everyone kept staring at him.

"Hey... That's him," said a woman who held a folder close to her. She motioned her friend who stood beside her.

"Yeah it really is him."

"He's coming this way..."

"This is it!"

"Haa mo, I can't do this Megumi-san!" hissed another young woman from the other side of the department. She could feel the color burning on her cheeks and turned chibi immediately. All the nervousness took over her and instead of walking straight to the film crew ahead, she amazingly took a turn and walked back towards her surprised friend.

"What the heck are you doing?" hissed Megumi to her now beet red friend in a low voice.

"I can't do it!" she said, her whole body trembling.

"No you should go. Ask him. This is our last chance!"

"How about you'll go then?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Nobody's gonna come out next I tell you! He's the only one we can go to now. After that no more and the filming will end this afternoon. Come on!"

Everyone kept pushing each other and hissing in low voices. They certainly never noticed how much file of papers they were holding have fallen crumpled to the floor, or how their posture would soon trip themselves facedown. Even others who had just came out from the lounge in there had only reacted late to the splash of hot coffee and tea on their clothes upon seeing him.

It was also about the same thing how employees from other departments he met down the hall had greeted him.

"Hi Keisuke-san!"

"Good morning Keisuke-san!"

"Good morning! How are you doing Keisuke-san?"

"Hi Keisuke-san!"

"Ah– hello. I'm doing great!" replied Keisuke much to his surprise. _"Who are they? I had no idea, but they really seem to know me." _

That moment, Keisuke felt like he was the main celebrity. Yes, it was very clear that even if it was just a simple greeting, their faces were telling him they really wanted to go and talk to him, to beg him to give them that tiny chance. But it was such a pity that not one brave soul have dared himself to come and ask him at least. Even if they did ask, they all knew that they would still fail in the end. They had no choice and all they could ever do, was to do like the one they did just now; to just swallow down their courage and drown on their suffering for that lost opportunity they could never grab whenever they see someone like him.

Keisuke strolled the cart now as he came upon a glass corridor and turned right into a well- decorated carpeted hall.

"Hey, Yue-san! Bruce-san! Good morning!" greeted Keisuke cheerfully at the two shadows standing on each side of large double doors, not caring how loud his voice had echoed on the walls and into the glass ceiling above.

He moved his cap lower on his forehead as a ray of light had showered down upon him and on the small bounty of flowers surrounding a medium sized tree on the center of the hall. The two shadows he saw earlier now formed into two huge bodyguards wearing black suits, skintight leather gloves and sunglasses. No matter how Yue and Bruce had been examined near or far, up and down, Keisuke knew all well that their well- toned muscular, double six pack build could tore down their fitted suit at any minute. A shining smoky blue I.D that gleamed on their chest was proof that these two boulders were definitely worthy of protecting the entire hall at this time. The film crew waved to both of them, then he entered inside the swinging doors of the vast film studio.

"Working hard. You guys did a good job,"said Ogata, smiling up at the two tall actors.

"Thanks director!" replied Kijima. He chuckled while his eyes squinted a bit to a beautiful lead woman who was shaking hands with Kyoko. Momose looked back at him and flashed such a gorgeous smile. All this time, why did he noticed that just now?

"Haha, thank you sir," said Ren as he smiled back at the director. "That was really great."

"Alright then, let's prepare for two more individual shots."

"Okay!"

Ogata then looked to his right and nodded on a man holding a megaphone on the right and a clipboard on his left.

"Tanaka-san, it's time," said Ogata.

"Yes director," replied Tanaka. His voice then boomed loud inside the studio as he began to call out quickly.

"_Alright guys. We'll film the grand ballroom in 10 minutes. Characters go prepare right now! Crew 3... please prepare the hall windows at set eight immediately! Next costumes of scene 98 have it done by now before we start... Crew 10, how are you guys doing there on the courtyard? ...Yeah? That's great guys!" _

"Kisuke-saaan! The second center curtains!" shouted a bespectacled woman carrying a box that contained what looked like glittering chains of rubies and gold. She then hurried towards the massive stage where other film crews were setting.

"Did you have them already?"

"Yeah! Got 'em right here!" replied Keisuke, dragging the cart with him quickly towards the group of crews busily preparing the massive stage that looked like a half- ready grand ballroom.

A breathtaking setting was how one would best describe the stage. Across the center of the vast film studio was the grand ballroom. Instead of the usual design of a stage, a massive half mansion was built right inside the studio. The production staff would definitely become hailed as the best with the creation of this setting of the century; a crimson red carpet with golden runes streamed on the center of two long winding, champagne marbled stairs that met each other on the far back of the stage. One could take a peek of himself on this shining marble floor that gleamed under a bright, long, glass chandelier complete with Swarovsky crystals and glittering diamonds that hanged from a high - domed ceiling. A shining grand black piano stood on the far right side, and on the far left near an archway that leads to a small courtyard was a magnificent, tall statue of a beautiful goddess standing with pride, holding elegantly a golden scepter and from its tip flowed crystal clear water cascading down her feet on a flight of steps. Another splash of small fountain from the crowns of the adorable baby angels which sat around the sides of its base created a more spectacular look of this statue. Its final touch of beauty, circling under the base, just close enough so that the baby angels looked like they were sitting upon it, were two layers of small, fragrant flowerbeds in a rainbow of colors.

"Ah! I'm running out. Yamada-san!" called out a young man to his fellow friend Yamada who was concentrating on the base's flowerbed across from him. Yamada's smoky blue cap that says Greens was the only part he could totally see.

"Yamada-san, do you still have more there?" he asked.

Yamada took a moment before his cool voice echoed. While gripping a thin silver clipper, he held his hand up in the air and began pointing to the left side.

"Mm! Check on that box, Mori-kun. Those were new sets delivered yesterday," replied Yamada.

"Heh? Yesterday?" asked Mori, his eyes full of surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah sorry man I forgot."

"You always tend to forget things haha!" laughed Mori as he carefully placed little fake dews on its soft petals which gleamed like tiny crystals under the bright light.

On the other side of the set, it looked as though real sunlight had passed through the tall, glass windows, and into the glimmering diamonds on the chandelier.

"How about that one chief?" asked a guy behind the corner of the stage. Their chief shook his head, his hands to his sides.

"No," replied the chief. "It's too low. Let's use that piano over there as basis so it'll be easier for you. Move it slightly up!"

"Okay!"

The guy and his partner moved a huge round light further up. Their chief continued, while he glanced back at the piano ahead. Even when standing at a distance, he made sure the end of light must hit on the cast iron plate and strings of the piano.

"Some more... go slower... just a bit– stop! That's it. Good job boys!"

Meanwhile, the golden curtains of the right side of the stage were all that is left now to be set up. Standing carefully on a folding ladder, Keisuke looked down at his brunette friend.

"Alright, done! Now give me those chains Rika-chan," said Keisuke after installing layers of long, silk and tulle cloths up on the window. More team members were doing the same near him.

"Ah– I thought I was going to do it," replied Rika-chan as she tiptoed a bit and handed a long chain of clearwater pearls and rubies up to him. "Here."

"You're such a big help guys. Thanks!" said the other woman beside Rika-chan. At a fast speed she and the rest of the on-set dressers were able to wrap the part of the curtains with diamond and ruby chains on them.

"Haha no problem ladies!"

Another group had just finished polishing the exquisite gold chairs beside a long, golden table that is filled with every mouthwatering dishes one could ever think of.

"Where do you think we should place these?" asked one of the ladies while holding a large tray of delectable desserts.

"It's best around here," pointed a man towards the side of a big centerpiece of colorful roses and lilies. He then carefully took one of the trays and placed it on a topmost layer. The rest of the group followed suit.

"I hope Director will invite all of us again to grab a bite of these afterwards haha," joked one of them as they set the table. "Just like after episode 64. Aw!"

An elbow had just hit playfully on his stomach.

"Shut up," snapped a girl while giggling with them.

The rest of the men stood beside a tall pyramid of crystal wine glasses on a clear table, carefully entwining white and silver satin cloths in crisscross fashion underneath the glass. Outside the stage, another team of costume standbys had just rushed their bar of costumes towards a room. Hair and make-up artists and art finishers worked on their impressive final wonders on Kyoko who stood in front of one of them. Ren and Momose were at a few meters across from her, closing their eyes as a make-up artist quickly touched up their faces with a face powder. Camera operators and assistant cameramen from all angles of the set had started working on the instructions given to them by the director of photography, who was now checking on his own camera.

No matter how busy they were, everything happened so fast that amazingly under just 10 minutes, everyone had finished their tasks and went on in their respective positions. The film studio was now set with another take as lights and silence filled the air.

_"Good... Everyone ready?" _called out Tanaka's voice from a megaphone.

"Yes sir, standing by." replied everyone.

Director Ogata stood in front of a panel of monitors while pointing towards the stage.

"...Remember as the light started heading that way, you will start to focus on the piano OK? Then you guys do the rest of what we have talked..."

"Yes, director," replied all the cameramen. Ogata then sat on his director's silverchair and nodded at a young man standing in front of the stage.

"Alright. Let's start," he said.

The second assistant cameraman raised his arm up. His voice then echoed throught the studio as he positioned the clapperboard in front of him.

_"Marker up! Quiet everyone."_

Even in the midst of silence, the studio began to get even quieter.

"_Roll sound," _he signalled.

"Sound speed," said a voice coming from near the director.

"_Roll camera."_

_"Angle One, speed," _voiced out a cameraman behind a tripod on the right side of the stage, just in front of the grand piano.

_"Angle Two and Three, speed," _mentioned the voices from across the stage.

_"Angle Four, speed." _alerted the cameraman on the archway.

"Set. Scene 96, take one,"said the second assistant cameraman. He then raised the top part of the clapper. "Marker."

_"LIGHTS," _he said.

A set of lights focused down on the stage.

"_CAMERAS."_

A camera crane lowered itself, and a cameraman sat still on the dolly while it moved slowly towards the stage, squinting his eyes on the lens of his camera.

Kyoko closed her eyes for a moment, while Ren on the other side of the stage inhaled deeply.

Looking at the monitor, Director Ogata then called out to all the actors.

"_and – ACTIONN!" _

Today was the last filming day of the _Dark Moon _Trilogy, a television drama series remake directed by Date Ogatashi, who was the son of the late Date Hirotaka, the director of the original adaptation series entitled _Tsukigomori_. The drama series became Japan's no. 1 Drama Series of All Time since the success of its original version twenty years ago. The director, Ogata, wished to create and finish the hanging story of the original, so the version finally continued in a trilogy. After two years, the series had finally come to an end in its third and final season. Everyone was so excited to see the ending. The center of attraction and fame lies with its fellow actors, initially with Ren and Kyoko, who both played amazingly on-screen as Tachibana Katsuki and Hongo Mio. Actress Momose also played a great part as the leading lady Mizuki, Katsuki's girlfriend and Mio's cousin.

All the cast members had gathered together at the last scene of the film, and while on- take, Director Ogata seemed very pleased with the happy ending. Even the rest of the crew on the set had shown their approval and content as they watched the characters on their astounding performance in front of the cameras. Not long until the director became satisfied with the scenes on the monitors in front of him did Director Ogata finally held the take.

"_Okay, and... CUT!" _shouted the director as the second AC shut the clapperboard.

_"And that's the wrap_! _Thank you!_" announced the director as everyone cheered. The director motioned for the cast to come up to him as he walked towards the stage.

"That's very well done guys! Yeah!" exclaimed Ogata amidst the cheers and applauses of the cast and crew.

It was an emotionally happy moment right now at the production set of Dark Moon. Almost everyone, especially the cast, seemed teary eyed on the set when the filming had finally wrapped itself to the end. They shook hands and embraced tearfully as they cheered. They had been together for a long time now with the rest of the crew, working with each other all throughout the project as a one great team. The cast had clearly enjoyed living on their roles on the play for three seasons in a row. It seemed the actors had been like their very own characters in real lives. It greatly touched them to the extent that at this point in time they suddenly felt somewhat– lost, now that the season finally closed its curtain. Hardly ever for the entire crew to speak now as they watched the director walked towards each cast member on the set to congratulate them.

Director Ogata had just broke apart from Kyoko's hug, when both of them looked at Momose.

"Now, our Mizuki," said Ogata in a low voice. He stood in front of the leading lady with open arms.

It was Momose he was talking about. The actress couldn't stop herself from crying further now. This was the first time in her life to be so dwelled in her role as Mizuki, just like her friend Kyoko who intensified every part of the plot with her scary portrayal of her Mio. Momose gave her all. In every take she gave everything, and this wasn't all because of Ren and Kyoko who were standing next to the director. It's just that she truly loved Dark Moon with all her heart.

"Director!" cried Momose as she hugged Ogata. Kyoko and Ren clapped with the rest. "Arigatou!"

"That was fantastic Momose-chan. You did a wonderful job!"

Most of the cast quietly wiped hot tears that didn't stop itself from streaming down from their eyes. When it was their turn to be congratulated by the director, they reached for him quickly and hugged him very tight. They clearly didn't want the film to end yet, for they each felt how fast time had gone by and things had just gotten better. There will be no more Dark Moon. They enjoyed every single moment. This was the last, and they will finally leave their character behind them.

The director then went to every crew member. He shook their hands and hugged them. They also lingered tearfully in the director's embrace. Each of them had enjoyed filming the story of a lifetime. They admired how those actors they filmed were so dwelled on their roles that they even felt like they were actually watching the real characters moving about in front of their cameras. It was clrearly shown on their faces how everyone felt truly grateful from the bottom of their hearts for being a part of this wonderful experience. They wanted more. They wanted so much more.

Everyone became a family. They became wonderfully close to each other now and it was so hard for them to break that tie now that they will close the season. For the most part, they had done successfully on this project.

"That was truly wonderful!" cheered Maria beside the president tearfully, clapping her hands that seemed to get crimson red any minute. The last scene was done very well that the little girl was moved to tears. Lory, who entered the studio mintues before the filiming had started and arrived with his companions in a flashy entrance wearing an Arabian Costume, was sitting on a handsome chair that looked like a king's throne not far from the Dark Moon set.

"A good ending indeed," agreed Lory in his seat.

"I can see an award for this series in the future for director Ogata," said Sawara on the president's right. Unlike Maria, this man was just very happy to see the success of the film, especially when Kyoko's character was present in most scenes. He was very amazed how much Kyoko has grown as an actress in just a short amount of time. While watching her act, Sawara could still remember the day when Kyoko seemed a bit reluctant to receive Sawara's offer that she will be portraying a major role in this television drama series remake, which was very famous twenty years ago. Now that he finally witnessed Dark Moon filming and saw Kyoko's acting right before his very eyes, he could just hardly believe this was the teenage girl who kept bugging him on the first day of their meeting.

"For a moment I want a word with each and every one of you, so please gather around here with me," said Ogata at the center of the grand ballroom set, looking at his staff and cast.

The production crew joined with Ogata. As they gathered around the director, the President, Maria and Sawara looked on. The director finally spoke.

"Everyone, we've worked so hard together since the first day we started the series of Dark Moon. We've been through rough and good times and we clearly enjoyed every single moment of it. My dream has finally come true; we have at last surpassed the original, and the series have been loved by everyone and became no. 1... All of this is because of us, our efforts and commitment, and I'm so happy that you were with me making our dream a reality."

"Now that this series has finally ended, let me thank you all… thank you so much! I'll be missing some of you whom I will yet to work with again someday. I hope we will work together again. Remember that because of our teamwork we've made it this far. For three seasons in a row, we have topped the charts as No. 1… As for me, you're no. 1 to me for without you, this remake wouldn't have finished. Thank you and let's work together again!"

Every one was very happy with the director's speech and clapped their hands while cheering him. True, they had definitely surpassed the original. All that was left now was that big award they had longed to have for this wonderful creation headed by their committed director. A long line of major nominations were being presented to them against the toughest sequels from the director's main competitors during the release of its first two seasons. But not one award had reached their hands yet, although the series was being hailed as the best of the year. They prayed that this time, on the annual awards next year, they will finally win that award and gain recognition from the top meticulous critics and film veterans.

Ogata then turned to face Lory, who was still on his chair. "Mr. President, I thank you so much for letting me do this series," he said.

He bowed low in gratitude. "It was a success sir, thank you!"

"Not at all Ogata, you're welcome," replied Lory. "With this film, your father would be very proud of you. I'm sure Hirotaka-san is very happy with your success."

Those words seemed to fill every part of Ogata. It was true, and Ogata was indeed moved. "Yes I am dedicating this to him sir, thank you!"

One of the crews couldn't help himself any longer. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Geee man – I surely cried for the first time since working on this film."

"And you're at the ending," teased a tall man who stood beside Jiro. "It's too late now Jiro-san. You should have cried two seasons earlier!"

He then settled his arm across Jiro's shoulder.

"Jiroo... Don't tell me Tsuruga-san and the others need more job in front of your camera all this time?" he jokingly asked. "If you seriously admit it in front of him with us, I don't know what Ren's going to do with you right now."

All of a sudden, Jiro turned into chibi and quietly looked up at his best friend with a large pair of teary puppy eyes. Jiro placed his hands together as he moaned softly that sounded like a puppy.

"_Please protect me from Tsuruga-san bro!" _begged Jiro as he tugged his best friend's sleeve.

The tall man took that as a signal with great surprise.

"So it is?" exclaimed Jiro's friend. "Are you serious?"

Everyone held their fits of laughter as they watched Jiro silently lowering his head and wiped his waterfall of tears with his sleeve. Jiro's friend looked down on him with pitiful eyes.

"Bro– sorry I didn't know that," apologized Jiro's friend, patting the round top of his cap. "I got no tissue box with me right now but..."

He then took out a handkerchief from the pocket of his torn-style faded jeans and wiped Jiro's tears himself. The wet cloth didn't help much now, and Jiro's friend wringed the handkerchief with both hands in front of him, where so much water had run out from it. This time, he placed the wet handkerchief in front of Jiro's nose for him to sneeze.

Everyone held their sides as they giggled. It was just plain humor, and they all knew that Ren wouldn't seriously get mad at them. It was already known among the entire production crew that these two cameramen were the clowns at the set. The two were childhood friends and took the same path towards filming business. For the rest of the cast and crew, they could hardly imagine their absence as they were the ones who could easily find humor out of every situation, although they were both serious at work once filming starts. There wouldn't be a day without these gentlemen.

"Director, why don't we celebrate the series?" asked one of the cast members who gathered around the set. Others nodded in agreement. "This is the season finale. I know we'll all gonna have a wrap up party with the media in a few days, but.. don't we deserve a chill and party? You know, just us?"

"I think that's a great idea!" cheered his partner beside him.

"Yeah where do you think we should eat?" asked the AC holding a film slate. "It should be somewhere really good."

"Takuya is celebrating his birthday today too right?" asked another cast member who portrayed Mio's sister, Misao.

"Well, why don't we have a joint celebration then? This is exciting," replied enthusiastically a man who portrayed Mio's father.

"I got it!" said a crew member. "Why don't we go to Reno's right now? I forgot to mention earlier that I actually have their discount vouchers. I'm a regular customer there and their lobsters are so great!"

"You surely kept going there huh Akihiko," sighed one of the make-up artists beside him, curling through the ends of her gorgeous blonde hair at one side of her face with her slender fingers. Nothing but food was all in his mind. How annoying.

The man named Akihiko felt the color suddenly rising in his face. "Oi oi Ruka –!"

"–Yeah how about this then," replied Ruka lazily. "Why do I get hungry everytime I see you?"

"–It's coz he's delicious," butted in Ruka's friend who suddenly appeared between them. "Come on babe. He's your sunshine the second you wake up. Don't tell me you had realized that just now after finally living together for two years? What, so every time you celebrate your monthsary or go out on a date with Ruka you would bring her lobsters instead of roses Aki?"

"_KENTAROO_!" said the fully blushed Akihiko as he grabbed Ken's face with his arm and rounded his fist on top of his head.

The rest of the crew giggled and teased Akihiko.

"Alright, it's a deal then," answered Ogata. "Everyone, let's celebrate tonight. Just on our own. Let's hurry and clean everything here on the studio then we'll dine out together. Sky's the limit."

Ogata then winked. Everybody went very excited and cheered.

"Heh… That sounds really great! Neh, grandpa!" said Maria happily as she watched the Dark Moon production cast and crew in front of her. "It's so great to hear they'll celebrate the series! Just by themselves. Wow!"

"Of course. Today's a good time for them now that the filming is finally over," agreed Lory. Sawara and Maria looked upon him intently.

"They have made a successful drama series. It was worth watching and the entire story became very dramatic at every twist and turns of the plot. Everyone loved every single moment of it. You could see how everyone is a family to each other as the seasons went on. Now that Dark Moon ends, this celebration is a way of making themselves still feel at home with each other and keep that relationship strong. They'll also have privacy for one last time. I'm sure the grand celebration with the media would also be fantastic. This gathering though... it will also make them realize more how they have finished the entire project under just a short period. As of the actors, they have enjoyed living their roles. All of them may broke apart and continue on their own journey in this business but–"

Both Maria and Sawara were surprised to see Lory as he suddenly stood up. He moved his cape out and twist his waist with great vigor.

"– I would love to make a grand celebration with them too!"

"Grandpa, they will be celebrating alone," reminded Maria, whose face now steamed with redness.

Surely the party was good enough for the whole Dark Moon crew to enjoy. Knowing her grandfather, Maria knew the strenuous work one has to do with all the theme, planning, invitations, food preparations and venue on the list. When it's her grandfather, those things were just alien to him. He will really make that celebration too festive beyond everyone's imagination, as he always did. Just thinking about that made Maria feel a little bit embarrassed.

"_It was better not to be involved in that anymore grandpa_," Maria thought to herself.

Everyone in the crew had already started cleaning up the set, moving here and there inside the studio with the production props, costumes and equipments, returning them carefully back to their original carts and boxes. They gathered the wires and kept the other rooms tidy while others had begun moving out from the studio with the things to return to the production storage room on the other side of the building. The rest of the cast headed into their own dressing rooms with the make- up artists to change and pack.

Kyoko walked out from the stage and headed towards her dressing room near Momose's, when Ren caught up with her.

"Kyoko- chan."

Kyoko turned around to face him.

"What is it, Hizuri- san?" asked Kyoko.

"There's something I wish to give you," said Ren. "I plan to give it to you privately but I guess, now is the perfect time."

"Eh?"

Kyoko looked up at him with a questionable look on her face. It's not her birthday yet until Christmas. Surely if it's a gift, right now was too early for anything like that. But the expression on Ren's face as he gazed at her wasn't the usual one he showed to her when they talk. It must be something really important, Kyoko thought, and it took Ren an incredible amount of time so he can give it to her properly. But, what is it? Kyoko's mind was full of emptiness. She just couldn't think of a better answer. Even her demons were so clueless, although they're in for a big defense for Kyoko in case something bizarre might happen.

"_Heh… just what that might be eh, Tsuruga-san?"_ said one of her demons who just got out from behind her back. An evil grin spread upon the little devil's face.

"…_If it's something that will break the whole world to pieces, just forget it boy,"_ said another demon coming out from her left shoulder.

"_Yeah. We don't want to dirty her precious hands because of it!" _added a cold voice of another demon on the other side.

"_Sorry but it's too early for Valentine's Day my sweetie!"_ shrieked the other demon.

"_Hell, it's not even her birthday yet!" _laughed a demon behind Kyoko's ear.

"Kyoko-chan, hold out your hand," said Ren.

Kyoko abided him and held out her hand. The demons couldn't take their watchful eyes on Ren. If, at any moment Kyoko's hand will suddenly turn frail, and they were all ready to attack him for that.

Something small landed on the palm of Kyoko. She looked down and stared at it; it was a small, midnight blue velvet box with elegant silver runes on its sides. Wondering what could possibly be inside such a small box, Kyoko looked up at Ren.

"Hizuri- san…" said Kyoko.

"Go on," urged Ren with a warm smile. "Open it and see."

Slowly, Kyoko carefully opened the velvet box. All her demons looked like they were about to faint at any moment of double shock; it was as if a big lightning bolt hit straight at them and suck the spirit of life out of them. For a moment that seemed like months, Kyoko was speechless that she held her breath.

Inside, on top of a soft pink pillow, laid an exquisite, gorgeous ring. It was made of streams of both silver and gold; it seemed that when it was casted, the streams were being carefully intertwined by delicate hands. A crown on its head was embedded with glittering diamonds; on the center of the crown was a small ruby gem – about the same color as Kyoko's stone _Corn_. Kyoko noticed something on the inner base of the ring. On the silver bore the elegant words _My_, and on the gold bore _Princess_ engraved on them. It was a unique kind of ring, as this wasn't seen in the accessories catalogues. Not even on the famous _Cartier_ or _Swavarovsky_ jewelry boutiques could one have seen a magnificent jewelry such as this. The whole beauty itself took Kyoko's breath away that it also melted her heart.

"Hizuri- kun… this is so beautiful," said Kyoko softly. She was breathless. She didn't know her voice anymore, whether or not she would say anything. Her throat felt dry all of a sudden, replaced by a cold feeling that spread on her entire body.

"All this time, I've always wanted to tell you how I truly feel about us Kyoko," said Ren, his gorgeous black eyes stared at the only woman they were always mesmerized on.

He continued to speak.

"I've always been trying to restrain myself from wanting to be with you… then you accept my heart and we're finally together. This time.. there's still one more thing I wish to ask you, Kyoko- san…"

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

Sawara just came back to the studio to call for the president.

"Mr. president, Maria- chan," said Sawara. "The limousine is now ready to leave."

But it seemed to him that both Maria and Takarada Lory didn't hear him. Maria stood open-mouthed with surprise beside her grandfather who was now standing, unable to move at all.

"Sir?" asked Sawara with a worried look on his face.

Meanwhile, Director Ogata found Yashiro still holding his camera, who recorded the entire filming for evaluation purposes later. Others stood speechless a few meters beside the director's chair. Instead of looking at the small screen prodded open on the side of his camera, Yashiro, just like the president, Maria and other film crew, looked stunned. He was completely immersed so deep at what's in front of him that he hadn't noticed Ogata coming towards him. Because of the scene being unfolded, Yashiro forgot for a moment that he still had his camera on in his hand.

"What's going on?" asked Ogata worriedly.

But Yashiro didn't speak nor move an inch. He didn't respond instantly at Ogata at all. It seemed as though he never heard him say anything, nor did he ever noticed the director's presence just beside him. Not even the president, Sawara, nor Maria responded to him either. Ogata became more curious with their expressions as he looked at all of them. They were completely shocked and speechless. They looked as though they were about to lose their composure from rooting on their spot.

Director Ogata followed Yashiro's gaze and in a few seconds, he immediately stood frozen in deep surprise. It seemed that he too, lost all the strength left to speak at all. He didn't even know whether to move or not, as his feet were glued right where he stood.

Other cast members noticed him as they were about to leave the studio with the other film crews.

"Director?"

"What's wrong?"

They also looked curiously at where the director stared, and just like him, they were suddenly stunned to move. One by one, the rest of the film crew who were so excited to leave were being held back by their fellow peers, who were so shocked to move from their places, and when everyone became speechless and fell victim to what's in front of them, the entire studio fell quiet. It was as if the studio suddenly went empty in a matter of seconds.

Beside the film set, completely oblivious to his surroundings, Ren was now kneeling in front of Kyoko. The ring on his fingers gleamed under the studio lights above him, while his other hand held Kyoko's. In a low voice that now began to echo inside the studio, Ren spoke.

"I wanted to share my whole life with you Kyoko… I'm very willing to devote myself making you happy, and to share the burden that you may feel. When you're happy, I want to keep that smile alive upon your face… It hurts me to see you cry or when you get sad, because I just want to see you happy. I want to protect you from pain so I can keep seeing that smile I always love to see from you…I've never loved anyone as much as I did before, and I've never experienced loving any woman as much as I've loved you, with all my heart and soul… There's only one woman who captured me and whom I love entirely just for who she is… _YOU, Kyoko_…"

Ren slid the ring into Kyoko's finger slowly as he continued in whisper, "Mogami Kyoko, the woman I love so much, are you willing to share your life with me?"

For a minute that seemed like forever to her, Kyoko went speechless. She couldn't believe she finally heard the most wonderful words a woman such as her would ever hear. For the very first time, Kyoko felt so much happy. This was the most wonderful moment that ever happened in Kyoko's life.

"_Is this a dream?"_ Kyoko asked herself. "_I'm not dreaming am I?" _

Kyoko's demons couldn't do anything more but smile. All her angels were also looking at her, tearful and speechless.

"_This is real, right?" _Kyoko thought to herself. The only man she admired most and looked upon so much was kneeling in front of her, with this most gorgeous – no – the best ring in the world, placed on her finger and asked her a lifetime of commitment with him.

"_I'm not dreaming, right?_ _This is real, right?"_

Kyoko was welled with happiness that her eyes started to fill with tears of joy. Indeed, this man loved her so much in his life, even if the truth about his real identity went out, and Kyoko finally understood. They had worked together in this industry for so long. He never stopped running after her, and she never stopped letting this man chase after her no matter how she tried to close her heart. This is the only man who made her open up her heart again. Yes they were together, but never did Kyoko expect him to go to this point. True, all this time... She meant everything to him, the only woman he loved wholeheartedly and unconditionally in his entire life. At long last, Kyoko was able to brace herself and found her words.

"…Ren," said Kyoko. "You're the only person I looked up to more than any other person in this business. That devotion was still there until now. And then, everything about you, the whole truth, came out wide open. I was so shocked that I could hardly believe it. I was also hurt, because all those times, you never tell me…"

Ren bowed his head low. He remembered that time, he was ready for any more shameful things he will feel… He didn't care if that was right in front of the public, for he had truly hurt the person most precious to him. That alone was enough for him to devour the mistakes he did… If he deserved a big punishment, it would be right from this woman who thought was the real him at all.

"But… even if it's that…. I still accepted you. Because no matter what, you are still that man I ever knew… Tsuruga Ren was just a stage name, but I'm not mistaken…about _that man_ _I loved for who he is_… _YOU_… "

Ren could hardly believe what he heard. He looked up and continued to stare at the tearful hazel eyes that belonged to his woman. Kyoko went on in her beautiful soft voice,

"You didn't know this, but I also wanted to tell you how I feel about you all this time Ren… yet I just kept denying myself…"

"_I want to be with you, and just stay right there with you…" _

For the very first time in his life since they were children, Ren finally mouthed her name without any restraint.

"Kyoko…" spoke the breathless Ren.

"I want to share my entire life with you, as a partner… and as a woman, your woman Ren," said Kyoko tearfully. All the happiness welled inside of her, and there was nothing more that Kyoko would ask. She didn't want to ever leave him alone, forever. There were a lot of things, bountiful things that both of them will share in the future. She wanted to share that with Ren herself, to tell him everything her heart had held on for so long. She could feel it burning deep inside her heart.

"_You wish to be together until we age?_" asked Ren lovingly as he continued to gaze up at her. Kyoko's eyes sparkled with tears of joy and smile upon her face.

"_Yes,"_ Kyoko whispered.

That's all of the strength she could muster now, just a whisper. There's no more left to show and tell him how happy she is, and Ren felt the same.

"_You want to live with me forever?"_

"_Forever Ren, yes…"_

Everyone inside the studio couldn't help themselves any longer as they watched on.

"_You want to have children with me?"_

"_As much as you do, Yes I want…"_

"…_Kyoko love, will you be my wife?"_

"_Yes…"_

"…_Will you marry me, Kyoko?"_

"_YES… Yes, yes, yes…yes…"_

The world seemed to stop for a minute, and all sparks that were firing inside Ren were now bursting rapidly in his insides. Even the monster kept purring loudly. He stood up and hugged Kyoko real tight as she kept whispering sweet "_Yes_" at him.

Nothing could make Ren any happier than this. They faced each other and lingered on each gazes for a moment that seemed like eternity. Ren reached out and touched the side of her face, their eyes never missed on each other. They're inches closer now, and at last Ren spoke.

"_I love you so much, Kyoko…"_

Kyoko held his hand that touched her cheek with hers.

"_I love you so much too, Kuon… I love you." _

Now that can't help it. Ren grabbed Kyoko by the waist closer towards him and kissed her deep. The kiss was so breathtaking that Kyoko forgot she still had to grab more air.

They never cared about anything around them anymore as they kissed in each other's arms that seemed to went on for like months… years… ages… eternity. They broke apart just one inch away, their noses touched, still breathless. Now nothing can hold them back any longer as they stared at each other's gaze intently, and they kissed again, this time more passionate and deeper than ever; Kyoko's arms wrapped around Ren's neck in their deep kiss, letting him grab her closer and hold her tighter to his arms. When they broke apart in a gasp, Kyoko chuckled as Ren held her up by the waist and went around once. As Ren settled her back on the ground, a big thunderous applause suddenly sounded. Kyoko and Ren froze.

It was until that moment they both realized that the entire production cast and crew were there, looking tearfully at them as they clapped wildly, cheering both of them.

"Bravo! The best ending of this film ever!" cried Jiro. His bestfriend never bothered wiping those tears anymore as he also stood tearfully beside Jiro, clapping his hands.

"Yeah best ending, best ending!"

"Yeeey! Oneeesama Congratulations!" cheered Maria with teary eyes. Now both her hands were red. "Congratulations! Ren-sama!

Lory stood beside Maria, hugging Sawara as he leaned tearfully on his shoulder. Sawara doubled take on holding on to this tall man's weight as Lory's figure crumpled on him.

"Mooohohooo! Buhuu – mah two children getting married!" cried Lory. "Mah darlings finally getting together. I couldn't have been anyMOOOOORRRE HAPPIEEEERRRR!

"Ahh president," comforted Sawara as he patted his back. "Please get a grip on yourself sir. "

"And all this time I thought they were just together as lovers. This is great. They finally accepted each other. I get the feeling this will be the grandest celebration we will all never miss. Neh, Yashiro- ku – "

Director Ogata turned to Yashiro. To his surprise, Yashiro looked chibi as he tearfully held his camera with both of his hands. Tears never stopped streaming down his now-round face.

"Mmm Yeah – they both knew they were meant to be together!" cried Yashiro, now completely fangirling over a huge cloud of happiness sweeping over him. Nothing can break over that state now.

"As his one and only manager, and as his elder brother – am the happiest man alive! Waaaaaaahahahaa! Mmmmmh!"

Trying to hold his laughter, Director Ogata patted his head as Yashiro bend his head low.

"Heh, mah – calm down now Yashiro- san," said Ogata.

"Congratulations both of you!" cheered Momose and the actress that played Mio's sister. "Neh just kiss again will you!"

"OI OI –" warned Kyoko. But the rest of the cast never stopped.

"–OI you two," said Kijima. "You'd better hurry there. Otherwise we won't get lobsters when we get there! I'm hungry you know! Hahaha!"

"Kijima-saaaan," said Kyoko.

"Congratulations anyway to both of you," greeted Kijima. "You're the luckiest man alive Ren. I'm proud of you pal."

Ren smiled at his costar. "I sure am Kijima-san, thank you."

"Now come on and kiss again for us 'right?" encouraged Kijima with a wink. He then raised both of his arms up.

"In behalf of everybody in here I command you two to kiss," he said. "Don't keep us starving in here so go on and hurry up! You all with me guys?"

"YEAH!" urged on the rest of the production cast and crew.

"COME ON, KISS! KISS! KISS! KIISS!"

Everyone cheered them on as Ren held Kyoko close to him. There seemed to be no way out to escape now. Kyoko looked up at Ren happily. They stared at each other and lingered for a moment, taking all the happiness that filled their entire bodies. Ren locked Kyoko in an embrace and with much deliberate force of applaud from the crew, Ren and Kyoko kissed again. This time again, the kiss was passionate and so loving. The entire studio was filled with loud laughter and cheer. Outside, except the bodyguards Yue Jin and Bruce, employees never had a clue that this day was the greatest moment L.M.E ever had. That inside these large doors, two people finally shared their love and will now join their hearts as one in the upcoming months.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>*<span>Author's Note:<span> _Hi everyone.^^ Since the manga is still ongoing, I wanted to create my version of the ending and stretched the Dark Moon filming to three seasons instead. Let me remind you that from then on, when you see an asterisk (*) like this on the chapter, it means they were highlighted for me to give you knowledge about it._

_You might be wondering why Ren was so spontaneous when he proposed to Kyoko here in Encore. Let's just assume that at the end of the manga both of them were finally together as a couple. Plus I added here that Kyoko accepted the revelation about Ren being the son of Hizuri Kuu and being Kuon too, right? I didn't add here why and how Kyoko found that out is because the manga is still ongoing and we haven't arrived at that situation yet. So it may take a while before we get to the actual events Nakamura-sensei will give us. We're not sure either if Kyoko will actually have a boyfriend in the end or not. I just want these two to be together so all of you RenKyo fans out there, let's dwell on that as much as we please on a fanfic! lol :) I'll give you guys a full detailed timeline of Encore later._

_On to next chapter then!_

_I do hope you love the Encore Saga and please review! God bless! Mwaah:)_

_I love you all,_

_~MrAZ_


	2. Act Two: The Live Conference

# A few reminders for this chapter only:

**[**_italics inside brackets_**] **~ some scenes that were viewed on TV

_Just italics ~ _thoughts/ lines of characters; flashback

* * *

><p>#<span>Disclaimer:<span> _I just wish I owned Skip Beat or even co-wrote it. If not then I wish I'm part of sensei's staff. I guess that's just in my dreams haha. No Copyright Infringement Intended. Enjoy reading chapter two of Encore saga. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>ACT TWO<strong>

_**The Live Conference**_

On a sunny, Tuesday afternoon of September, Takenori Sawara took a remote control and turned on the T.V in front of him. It was still the usual busy day for L.M.E employees, but not much with the ones at the Acting Department. This day was one of the most important public events of the year. Almost everyone had gathered around the manager in front of the flat screen.

"Oi Mika-san, what about your final report?" retorted a beautiful brunette who sat across Sawara on a round chair, looking up at her friend.

"It's due tomorrow Juri-san, I know," answered Mika as she grabbed a chair and sat beside Juri.

"That can wait for later. Besides, I'm almost finished with it. I just can't miss this special conference you know!"

A young man who stood at the far end corner spoke, "You were busy too Juri-san, right?"

"We're all busy," answered Juri. "But just like you, we can't miss this important news we're going to find out in a couple of minutes. I can't help it too."

"What a surprise Mika-chan. I thought you hated Kyoko?" laughed a long haired man who sat just a few meters across Mika, his arms on the head of his chair. This man looked rugged in style, with his black long hair tied back into a ponytail. His faded jeans were a bit purposefully torn on the knees to show its unique design.

"Well that has changed since then Toshiyuki- san," snapped Mika. "I don't know, but there's just nothing she could have ever done to make me jealous. I mean, whoever Ren chooses we accept it coz that's his decision. "

A guy who stood beside Sawara whistled as the rest of the employees giggled.

"Oooohh... you sure you're not?" teased Toshiyuki.

"Yeah I'm not," replied Mika.

"Then how come your face was all red and you were full of fury right when you saw both of them going outside L.M.E together yesterday?"

"I told you I was fine!" denied Mika as she fixed her wavy blonde hair to hide the color suddenly rising on her cheeks. Toshiyuki teased her more as the rest of the group laughed.

"It's okay to still like a guy who's already taken Mika-san," added a bespectacled woman sitting beside him. "Although there's zero percent chance to take him away especially when it's Kyoko we're talking about."

"Now that's enough," said Sawara, annoyed by a sudden row. "There were many things we have to fulfill this time. But since I'm also curious to know how this conference is going to be, I forgive you for watching with me."

"Thank you sir," replied everyone in unison.

"Make sure right after this you will all finish your task prompto."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hizuri-san sure is a lucky guy neh," sighed a man who stood behind Juri. "A beautiful, young, top ranking actress to boot. How I wish I'll also get a girl like her..."

"Not in your lifetime Shuhei- san," said Toshiyuki.

"Hey, that's cruel," snapped Shuhei as the gang laughed and teased him.

"Neh neh, I wonder what this is all about?" said a woman in glasses. "Adjustments of programs were being made today just to air this short live special conference of Hizuri-san and Mogami-san, right?"

"They'll announce to Japan they're officially a couple of course," answered Juri. "Complete with Ren warning every single guy not to lay their hands on his girl –"

"–otherwise he'll declare Martial Law all throughout Japan," added Toshiyuki, shaking his head in defeat. "Poor us. Tsk, tsk."

Shuhei laughed and agreed, "Here we are in our ripe maturity as men, nourished lovingly by our parents. But until now, not one single chick took us as their boyfriends."

"Talk about missing sexual appeal," murmured the woman who sat on Shuhei's left as the the rest of the group who heard her laughed.

She added, "Drink lots and lots of water or go to Hizuri-san and ask for advice. Hahaha! "

Suddenly, just right after a Kia Sorento commercial, flashing graphics and music that signaled the live conference appeared on screen. Sawara immediately raised his hands.

"Quiet now everyone!" said Sawara. Just then, silence filled the air as they fixed their eyes intently in front of the television.

**[**_On screen, Ren had just pulled a chair for Kyoko to sit behind a long white table amidst the blinding flashes of cameras in front of them._**]**

Juri whistled and sighed. "So rare to find such a gentleman like him nowadays," she said.

**[**_Local news media from various television stations, newspapers, magazines and radio stations all over Japan had gathered at the conference hall. Camera operators with their tripods of cameras had already lined themselves at the far end of the hall, as reporters and photographers on their seats fixed their gazes at the two famous people in the acting industry. On a wall at the far right corner of the reporters was a huge flat screen, were Ren and Kyoko looked all calm and composed. Kyoko took a glass of water and drank, while Ren fixed two of the bunch of microphones in different sizes in front of them on the table. _

_Right on cue, a beautiful lady clad in suit walked on the stage where the actors sat, and she stood in front of a lectern on Ren's right. She looked young in her forties, and with the way she moved and talked at a group of media men minutes ago showed she was a well trained, respected anchor woman herself.**]** _

No wonder Yashiro, standing beside a camera operator at the back of the hall watching her, convinced himself that this familiar figure was indeed a famous anchorwoman at a news station, whose television news segment he always watched upon arriving home aired every night at eleven o'clock in the evening.

"That's definitely her. Rika... *Roxas Rika," Yashiro thought. Then he became more surprised when he suddenly remembered that a foreign man who talked with him, Ren, Kyoko and Lory just that morning at the president's office was in fact her husband, a former senator, an eldest son of a former president and a grandson of an industrialist. Currently that man was already a vice- president, and he came to Japan for a political visit. Surprisingly, the man and president Lory had known each other for a long time, as it was shown to them how these two people greeted and talked each other comfortably.

"And that was her husband," said Yashiro to himself. Then the sudden news slapped Yashiro like a hurricane. Shocked and wide-eyed, Yashiro placed his hands on his cheeks as the voice on the back of his mind continued.

"No way. That was just this morning!" said Yashiro's voice. "How could I ever forget that so easily? My God... I must be getting older. Studies had shown this is surely an early sign of Alzheimer's Disease. Nooooo! I'm not old yet! Hell, I haven't even got myself a wife and no children. No, no, nooooooo!"

_**[**The anchorwoman cleared her throat as she adjusted the microphone towards her. At that moment, as if pulled by an instant wave, silence immediately filled the air. The only sound made inside the hall was the clicking of digital cameras as they made constant flashing of bright lights. She then stared at a camera in front of her, smiled, and began her introductory speech._

"_Good afternoon everyone. I'm Roxas Rika* from CNN Japan*. We are gathered here today for an important conference which is also a live special exclusively aired right on TV Tokyo*. Here with us for an announcement to make are Tsuruga Ren and her current girlfriend, Mogami Kyoko."_

_Ren and Kyoko bowed their heads together in greeting at the media men. _

_Rika continued, "To all of you reporters, please give them ample time to finish their announcement. Until then, you take turns in raising your questions one by one. You will proceed to that microphone stand over there."_

_The reporters moved as Rika pointed towards an aisle at the center of rows of seats, where a microphone stood._

"_Please introduce yourself first. Include the area where you worked, and then give them a question. Wait until both of them had answered completely before you could raise another. You're only limited to two questions, to give the rest of you here a chance to talk to them. I'll be assisting you as that will come right after their speech. I do hope you all understand."_

_The media men agreed politely to Rika as she finished her speech._

"_We humbly appreciate your attendance. And so, help me welcome the former Tsuruga Ren... Hizuri Kuon, and Mogami Kyoko."_

_Rika gestured for the two actors as she quietly left the podium and sat attentively at a chair across from it. At the white table, Ren then leaned a little towards the microphones in front of them._

"_Hello. Good afternoon to you," greeted Ren, his cool and manly voice echoed in the hall. The ladies on the seats flushed and greeted him back cheerfully._

"_Kyoko-san and I have something very important to tell all of you, especially to our wonderful fans who greatly supported us, and loved us, all throughout our careers... To those who are watching us right now, thank you so much for giving yourself time to hear our important announcement."_

"_Both of us have been together for quite a long time in this industry. This is the world where we met and shared our love as a couple. It's been a while, and the time is right for us to say this."_

_Kyoko looked at Ren as he lingered in her gaze. Ren smiled back at her, and he took her free hand._

_It took both of them for a while as they stared happily and finally, still holding on to Ren's other hand tight, Kyoko smiled at the media men as she raised her left hand, which bore the exquisite ring on her slender finger, shining brightly against the flashing of cameras that began to get wild so fast at that moment in the midst of gasps and cheers from the reporters._

"_We're engaged," Ren and Kyoko announced together._**]**

Mika and the rest of the employees watching the screen were open- mouthed, as Sawara just humbly laughed. Outside the vast building of L.M.E Agency, on the streets of Tokyo, people had stopped in their tracks and became stunned, others cheered and clapped while watching a huge digital billboard on a tower. It showed the two couple smiling, with Kyoko still holding her hand up, showing her ring.

**[**_"At the end of Dark Moon filming, Kuon proposed to me. I never expected that, and he did so with great humility," said Kyoko. "It took me for a while... and then I said yes. Yes, because I wanted to be with him."_

_Everyone in the hall smiled as Kyoko continued, who still looked up at Ren. Her low voice now barely a whisper. _

"_Yes, because he mean the world to me... Yes, because I want to bear his children. And grow old with him and... Yes, because simply... I love him. Just as much as he does... I love him."_

"_And I love her too, just as much as she does," said Ren as other media men chuckled. _

"_Our engagement was actually a few months earlier. We just kept that to ourselves first before doing anything else. The only people who knew about this more than anyone, and the witnesses to my proposal on that very day at the end of our Dark Moon filming, are the entire production cast and crew of Dark Moon, Director Ogata, my manager, Yashiro Yukihito, the boss and his granddaughter Maria, and Kyoko's manager Takenori Sawara-san." _**]**

"HEEEEH? SIR?" exclaimed the employees in unison. They immediately looked at Sawara who just watched on calmly at the screen as he smiled.

"YOU KNEW?"

"Aw. You should've told us too sir! Come on!"

"You knew about this all along?"

"That means it was actually three months ago. I thought he just proposed recently..."

Sawara chuckled as he looked pitifully at them. "As Ren mentioned, it was supposed to be a secret right? They were the rightful people whom you should know that of."

"Yeah you're right. But, sir –"

"Quiet I'm listening," snapped Sawara. He then faced at the flat screen again, and the rest quietly followed.

**[**_"–and plan for our future carefully," said Ren on the screen. "We don't want to rush."_

"_This is my last question. When will be your wedding mister Hizuri?" asked a gentleman in his thirties, holding a thin Ipad in front of him._**]**

"So it's the question and answer portion here huh," said Shuhei. Juri and Mika hissed him.

**[**_"–We decided that our wedding will be held on June next year," answered Ren as he leaned a bit towards the set of microphones. The reporter nodded while his fingers moved quickly with only one hand across his Ipad, which now bore a keyboard on its screen, as Ren continued to answer his question. _

"_It was supposed to be within this year, Maki-san. But this time we're both very busy with our schedules.. Plus we'll be outside Japan for our film projects. We looked and we find out we both have the same long term breaks in early summer so... June is our choice. The date and time will later be announced by Miss Rika."_

_Just as Ren looked at her, Rika nodded in agreement at the reporters. _

"_A special broadcast will be aired sometime on her show," Ren said, "covering entirely everything the public needs to know about our wedding. It's a special occasion for both of us, and we wanted the people close to our hearts to share our moment of happiness when that time comes. That includes our beloved fans of course. We both don't want them to miss it."_

_Ren then looked at Kyoko, as Kyoko took it as a signal for her to move on with her statement._

"_Ahh – yes, I agree with Kuon," said Kyoko nervously. "We truly are very grateful for the important people involved in our planning too... They helped us a lot and we owe them so much. It's thanks to them that everything has been planned out smoothly. For our fans, they are also the most important people in our lives. Without them we both wouldn't be here right now, and we wouldn't be who we are. Their presence means a lot to us, and now that we're getting married very soon, we hope that our fans would give us their humble blessing. "_

_Kyoko then looked at every single mediaman on the hall and smiled._

"_As for the mediamen. To all of you... We both humbly invite you to be present on our wedding. You're all considered as our guests, and you've also contributed a lot to our career as actors. For that we also wanted to thank you. Thank you for being a part of our lives. We'd be glad for you to be there, while also providing footage for the people who wanted to see us on that important day."_

_Kyoko looked up at Ren. "Do you think that would be okay, Kuon?" asked Kyoko, lowering her voice so it wouldn't echoed much from the microphone. Although with that question, the mediamen obviously heard every single word. Having used to different settings of interviews and unexpected conversations greatly helped them after all._

_That was sudden, and Kyoko waited for his reaction. She thought they would need to talk about it first before making actions. But Ren just smiled warmly back at her and laid his arm across her side of her shoulder. _

"_I think that is very thoughtful of you," replied Ren warmly. "It's all fine by me. Alright then, let's have them there."_

_Smiling kindly, Kyoko faced the media. "Please be there everyone," she said as she bowed her head politely. _

_Upon hearing those words, the mediamen exhaled excitement and cheers of gratitude. For them, they felt such warm generosity from the woman they considered the top actress of Japan. It was very clear that from the start, they all expected that they would all be prohibited from going to the ceremony as they treated the occasion as a private moment for the couple and their guests. They expected a rather sad, a bit of selfish thought from the couple. Instead, she humbly invited them with such kindness with the approval of Ren. The mediamen were very happy._

"_We will be there Miss Kyoko. It's a great honor to be invited from both of you! Thank you!That will be all. Congratulations on your engagement Tsuruga- san! Kyoko – san!" said Maki. _

"_Thank you so much," Ren and Kyoko replied politely as they smiled at him._

_Maki bowed and walked happily towards his seat. The next person who stood behind the microphone was a pretty, young, pixie haired woman in red spectacles and fashionable clothes. Instead of an Ipad, she only brought with her a pink pen with a cute little panda on top and a small white notepad. A glittering sling bag made of beads hanged across the other side of her body._**]**

"Now this lady is an editor I think, "guessed Toshiyuki as he watched the woman whose long fingernails bore a shocking lime green manicure with red and gold designs that gleamed under the bright lights the moment she held the mic.

"She looks so familiar," he continued. Then a hint came upon Toshiyuki's mind and he said, "Vogue Japan? If I'm not wrong..."

**[**_"Hi Mogami- san, Tsuruga- san! Good afternoon," greeted the woman cheerfully. "I'm Yoshida Sakura, editor – in – chief of Vogue Japan. So great to see you!"_**]**

"I knew it was her," said Toshiyuki, smiling as his friend who sat beside him whistled and patted his back.

**[**_"First of all, let me greet you a warm congratulations! Uhm... I have a question about your wedding," Sakura started. "Where is it gonna be held?"_**]**

Sawara heaved a sigh as he got up from his seat at that moment, surprising his employees.

"Sir?" asked Shuhei, who looked behind him to see his boss walking towards his desk at the far end of the room. "Don't you want to finish this special?"

"I'm not interested in watching that anymore since I already know everything," Sawara said as he walked. "It won't be challenging now to see it with you as I have to answer every question you all have. You guys just watch that yourselves. Then go back to your desks and finish all your reports. Remember that the issue's need to be done by this week. I need to have all your reports by the afternoon. Tomorrow's the deadline!"

"Yes sir," everyone replied politely.

Sawara then relaxed himself as he sat on his chair in front of his desk. A lot of things happened quite amazingly in a short period of time. He reminisced on the days when the two lovebirds frequently shared a lot of rows out of every situation they've been in regardless of the presence of people around them. Oh well, sometimes, if mood permits them. Then they finally got together, and a few who were close to them rooted for their relationship to keep going. They went strong despite how big the obstacles were as far as Sawara could remember.

But the most important part to him was that three months ago, to be specific– sometime in the middle of June, the entire production cast and crew of Dark Moon had successfully kept their heads low and hid the news as a secret the moment all of them walked out the studio doors, as if everything was just normal. The memory on that discussion was still fresh on Sawara's mind...

"_No one must know anything about this," said Lory sternly moments after everyone had happily cheered for Ren and Kyoko to share a loving kiss. After celebrating for a few minutes, Lory had called all of them to gather back in a close circle once again, to discuss the most important topic that must never left unheard. _

_Tension started to rise on the surroundings. This was the first time for some production crew members to feel Lory's seriousness, except for those who knew Lory. Who else? Maria, Ren, Kyoko, Yashiro, Ogata and Sawara. Apart from them, the cast and crew had all gone annoyed on the president's usual and daily flamboyant entrance tactics. He was always known and seen everyday by every employee in LME to be so cheerful and childish to everyone. But little had they known that this was their president's other side. Luckily, the cast and crew were the first group to have discovered this._

"_I want everyone to keep this news a secret mainly JUST to yourselves yet," he said while looking at every cast and crew. "You were the only witnesses to this important engagement that I'm pretty sure is a big treat to the media if ever they were here. Good thing I didn't invite them over."_

"_Mm... I understand it now," said Ogata while thinking deeply. "If we ever mention even just a tiny bit about Hizuri-san and Kyoko-san's engagement at any time, what would the rest of the public do and think afterwards? This isn't just limited to LME employees. It will definitely go outside of course. A one big scoop."_

"_That's right, Director Ogata," agreed Lory as others voiced out their agreements. It's good to look at other sides of the coin. True, informing your friends about what you had just discovered with your own eyes and being the first person to ever witness that was okay. But there were other things that are needed to be concerned of. _

"_There's no stopping once it'll spread," said Lory. "The farther it gets to one's ears, the easier it is for one to accidentally misunderstood that and wrongly spread an incorrect information. If that will happen, things will be harder for Kuon and Kyoko to explain and convince everyone. For sure they'll be bombarded with questions that may not be even related. So while you're the first one to know, it is best to prevent unwanted scandals and bad rumours."_

_All the cast and crew nodded. This was for the good of everyone. Ren and Kyoko were the rightful persons to formally tell everyone about their engagement, not the entire wrong way. They couldn't just go and tell anyone. Lory indeed had made the right choice._

"_I want all of you to wait," Lory continued. "Wait until Ren and Kyoko are ready to announce the news themselves in a conference."_

"_How long are we going to wait, Mister President?" asked one of the cast._

_Lory then looked at Ren and Kyoko. "I shall say that I'm giving you both three months to lay low. During these times, think about what actions you two should do first once you're ready to face the public. When you have talked about that with each other, just let me know and I will do the rest. I'll also call you some time for... other important things that I need to discuss with both of you."_

_Ren and Kyoko looked at each other. Although they weren't sure what those 'important things' were, they nodded politely to the president._

"_Yes. We understand that Mister President," replied Ren. Lory looked at the rest of the production members gathered. _

"_As one saying goes, 'No ashes can be held by one's hand.' If you were able to keep the most important of all secrets to yourselves all throughout your lives, at least with just a short span of three months you can patiently wait for this one too. No matter what pranks the gods may pull, this secret must be kept entirely to ourselves until September. After that, it's up to you how you go about celebrating the news. At least by then, there will be ease in sharing it to your friends. Do we make this clear?"_

"_Yes, Mister President."_

"_Of course I can tell when an information has been leaked," warned Lory. All these years, there were so many things that you can hide from the president, but to fool and play behind his back was definitely a wrong action. If one wishes to take a wrong turn and betray an agreement, then he has chosen the president of LME for a wrong person. "I do hope this won't reach me, because I will definitely deal with that myself. For every mistake, there has to be consequences. Alright?"_

"_Yes, Mister President."_

_Lory then smiled. "This is the only way you can do to help Kuon and Kyoko. Let me thank you all. Now then..."_

_Lory walked forward and offered his hand. One by one, the production cast and crew of Dark Moon, including Sawara and Yashiro, followed suit and laid their hands on top of one another._

"_Until September then."_

"_Hai! Until September!"_

"_And now they're finally getting married", _Sawara chuckled to himself in thought, as he took out a lilac blue envelope out from his folder on the table. He had just realized how keeping a secret until the right time for it to be shared was such a thrilling experience. Such a suspense for protecting the most famous couple.

A gorgeous matte gold ink, _Sawara Takenori,_ bore at the back of the envelope that he held. Sawara-san unlocked the little oval stone seal and took out the special invitation together with the rest of the cards.

The invitation, measured 9.25 x 4 inches, was the height of elegance with a stunning lilac blue bottom layer and sleek coral colored top layer. It came assembled with two vermillion colored silky weaved roses on each side. A Victorian swirl design was printed next to both roses to complete this beautiful card. Sawara smiled as he read on the wordings on the invitation:

_**Just like a page in a storybook fairy tale, our romance comes true... **_

_**Hizuri Kuon**_

_**and **_

_**Mogami Kyoko**_

_**Together with our beloved father***_

_**Mr. Hizuri Kuu**_

_**invite you to share in our joy and happiness  
>when we exchange <strong>_

_**marriage vows  
>on Thursday, twelfth of June, two thousand fourteen<br>at three o'clock in the afternoon**_

_**Miyazu Cathedral*  
>500 Miyamoto, Miyazu City, Kyoto<strong>_

The lilac blue reception card was of rose and regal refined frame, accentuated with Swarovski crystals.

_**Cocktails, dinner and dancing**_

_**Immediately following the ceremony**_

_**The Villa**_

_**Kyoto**_

Sawara then held the bigger card. The lilac blue card featured a background decorated with a sophisticated rose in coral color, which was also featured in the top left corner in silky weaved vermillion rose. Its design was further accentuated by a dazzling Swarovski crystal on its center. This time, the card held the wedding entourage.

_**Hizuri ~ Mogami Nuptial**_

_**Bridal Entourage**_

_**To stand as principal witnesses to our vows**_

_** President Takarada Lory ~ Manager Aki Shoko**_

_** Director Date Ogatashi ~ Director Haruki* **_

_**To assist us in our needs**_

_** Best Man  
><strong>_

_** Mr. Yashiro Yukihito **_

_**_**Maid of Honor**_**_

_**Ms. Kotonami Kanae**_

_**To guide us in our way**_

_** Groomsmen # Bridesmaids**_

_** Mr. Fuwa Sho Actress ~ Amamiya Chiori**_

_** Actor Ichinose Maki* ~ Actress Momose***_

_**Secondary Sponsors**_

_** To light our path**_

_**(Candles)**_

_**Director Kurosaki Kira*~ _**Actress Fanshui**_  
><strong>_

_**To clothe us as one **_

_**(Veil)**_

_**_**Mr. Sawara Takenori**_ ~ _**Actress Nakamura Risa* **_  
><strong>_

_**To bind us together**_

_**(Cord)  
><strong>_

_**Mr. Matsushima ~ Actress Nao Mizuki***_

_**To carry our symbol of love  
><strong>_

_** Ring Bearer **_

_**_**Master Hio**_**_

_**_**To carry our symbol of treasure **_**_

_**Coin Bearer**_

_** Master Shusei***_

_** To carry the symbol of God**_

_** Bible Bearer**_

_** Master Renjou***_

_** To shower the aisle with flowers**_

_** Mistress Takarada Maria**_

Sawara grabbed a pen from the holder on his left and wrote on the response card:

_**The favor of a reply is requested**_

_**by the tenth of December**_

**Sawara Takenori**

** _M__**

**_/ Accept with pleasure_**

**__ Decline with regrets_**

Sawara then returned all the cards back to the envelope just as Mika walked towards his desk. She settled her report folder in front of him.

"Good job Mika," said Sawara as he began examining the papers. Mika was currently assigned on reporting the special behind the scenes footage of Bridge Rock Show. Seemed like Sawara was satisfied with her column. "Just right on time. As always, keep it up."

"Thank you sir," replied Mika with a smile. "They're finally getting married, so exciting. Are there more guests in attendance to their wedding sir?"

"Not sure of the number," answered Sawara. "But there's going to be a whole lot of them. People close to the couple would be there. Cast members from the film they were in, designers and filmmakers, all of their friends were invited. Including the mediamen will also be there on the occasion."

"Not just them. But also known actors and actresses will be present," Sawara said. "In the beginning it was supposed to be a private moment at first, as you already know. But now the media were invited too. It's all thanks to Kyoko's kindness even to people like them. No famous couple has ever done this before. Not once."

"Then that means," said Mika with excitement on her face. The rest of the employees who were back on their desks overheard their conversation, and they too stopped in their tracks and looked intently at the their manager with surprise. Sawara took it. He closed the folder and looked at all of them.

"Yes... just as you all thought it was," said Sawara with a smile. "This will be the first grand event in the entertainment history. Plus the fans, the entire public will get to witness their wedding."

Sawara leaned on the back of his chair and looked at the window.

"Not just that," he said. "Including the preparation, the design, the entire making of it. The public will get to see all of those things. This is the very first time Japan experience something like this. Aahh.. Just thinking about it! This is getting very exciting. I've never felt anything like this before in my entire life. I'm just happy for those two. I looked forward to this entire deal. I can't wait."

"_Its all thanks to the big help President Lory gave to them that's for sure," _said Sawara to himself. Amidst the silence among the employees, Sawara looked back at them and winked.

"I tell you this. This will be an entirely big coverage. For the first time, their wedding will be broadcasted live on TV and on the radio."

Just then, Shusei, who was about to submit his column about the current Lucifer concert, stopped in his tracks while he listened to his manager. Due to shock, he unknowingly dropped his folder. Everyone in the office, including him, stared wide- eyed at Sawara.

"Yes. A live broadcast. All throughout Japan," Sawara said, smiling broadly.

**# # # ~~~ # # # **

* * *

><p><em>#There you go, Act 2 of Encore saga. I'm glad you all enjoyed reading this just as much as I do writing it. ^^ Every now and then I keep reading all your reviews. They inspired me to keep moving. You're so great, thank you so much. It's fun to write something that you love. A great way to escape from reality and just let your mind wander off to a realm of imagination. Now on to the next chapter then!<em>

_God bless! Mwah! :)_

_I love you all,_

_MrAZ_


	3. Act Three: Hanami and The Insider

Author's Note: This is a long chapter. I decided to merge two chapters together so there'll only be two parts. To those who have already read them, please don't be surprised. Everything is fine dears, don't worry.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. Now I just wish I owned Trinity Blood's Abel Nightroad, Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. I mainly borrowed Nightroad to make a special guest appearance here. Thanks for letting me father! :D_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

* * *

><p><span>A reminder for this chapter only:<span>

**[**_italics inside bold brackets_**]** ~ advertisement; scenes viewed on T.V

Enjoy reading chapter 3 of Encore saga. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ACT THREE<strong>

_**Hanami & Insider**_

Eight months after the September live conference, nothing much had happened. Japan welcomed its refreshing, sunny, and warm season of Spring on the first few weeks of April. Birds chirped happily on the air as breeze danced gently over the tall, cherry blossom trees, which gave a wonderful confetti of its soft, colorful petals like a wind of snowflakes on the inhabitants and tourists in Kyoto, who gladly gathered with their families, relatives and group of friends outside in a joyous picnic, party and leisurely stroll all over the parks and gardens, enjoying the beautiful view of blossoms giving off their last week of full bloom.

Miyamoto Aiko, one of the dedicated Ren and Kyoko's Kyoto fans, was so glad she finally graduated from her senior year at the prestigious Kyoto Gaidai Nishi High School*. Today was also the eve of her birthday, and Aiko went very excited for tonight's slumber party with her close childhood friends. Although her parents won't be around at the house later in the evening, since they will leave early by the afternoon to hold a business meeting in the city with their close banking partners and will check – in at a hotel, she was granted permission from them to invite her best friends over to be with her. The most popular group in Kyoto Gaidai were strolling among the rows of cherry blossom trees at the nearby park later that afternoon. The community, which was the home of among one of Japan's richest families, was one of the top private neighborhoods in Kyoto. Its nearest school was the Kyoto Gaidai Nishi High School.

"Ahh I'm so excited!" exclaimed the brunette haired Kaori, one of Aiko's best friends. Her long red hair gleamed its silkiness under the sunlight as she looked up at the sky. "I can't wait for tonight!"

"Have you bought the goods for later Chiyo?" asked Aiko on Kaori's left, catching a few pink and white blossom petals falling in the air with her hands. Chiyo, a pixie haired girl who was munching on a small pack of cheese balls, looked at her best friend with round cheeks, smeared with yellow coloring from the balls.

"Mmmm – prep'rd dem dit mernin'," answered the cute girl, trying hard to swallow her food.

"Hahaha! You should've waited for a moment," said Ayumi, a pretty emerald-eyed girl clad in a beautiful dress. She picked the small smear from Chiyo's left cheek with her slender forefinger and licked it. "You're so full of food all the time!"

"But I still looked good, right? Ahh damn good."

"Hmm-mo! That's why I envy your body Chiyo-san... How come you won't get big when you keep on eating? Even two plates isn't enough. I swear no girl would have that 36-24-36 figure like yours. And you have just finished tacos a while ago. Now you're onto cheese balls. How did you do that Chiyo-san?"

The rest of the girls giggled. Like Aiko, Ayumi's long, wavy blonde hair swept gracefully with the wind. A few guys they had passed by down the road stared at the sexy girls and whistled while the rest of the girls they met paths with down the road shared envious glances and whispered to each other. Ayumi was the second gorgeous one of the pack, next to the blue- eyed Aiko. It seemed the fangirls were never affected at all by the sudden change in their surroundings from these young people, as they were already used to this kind of insecure criticisms since they were children. On the other hand, the four looked so calm. Being lovely like this is sometimes a long term hardship indeed.

"Neh, guys. I want to thank you for coming later tonight," said Aiko tearfully. "We've been together all this time... This means a lot to me."

"No matter," replied Ayumi as she smiled at her. "You're so emotional, cut that out a bit for once hehe.. We have just graduated, you see. But that doesn't mean we'll all break apart. We'll still go to Kyoto University together, remember?"

"Yeah cheer up Ai," said Kaori, the big sisterly- like of the group, patting Aiko's back. "Come on. We'll never separate. Now tomorrow's your birthday. So don't waste your happiness over something like this, alright? You deserve a big smile today!"

"Yup. And the special will be tonight," reminded Chiyo. She then winked at the girls as she crumpled the small pack she had finished eating from and run towards a garbage can. "Don't you ever forget that!"

With that, Aiko finally smiled. "Oh yeah that. I can't wait to see the wedding gown!"

"And the groom suit too," said Kaori. "If I'd be at home I won't get to watch it. It's a late night special after all, and you know how my father gets. I'm so glad I'll be in your house Aiko."

"Plus it'll be two hours. That's worth more than just a treat!" said Chiyo. This time, she grabbed a piece of cherry menthol gum pack from her pocket, took one and chewed as they walked alongside a riverbank.

"Neh neh, Giorgio Armani and Christian Dior arrived in Tokyo yesterday right?" said Ayumi. "Aah... Mogami-san's so lucky! Any woman would really want to have them design her wedding gown."

"When the promo mentioned transportation," said Chiyo. "Does that mean we'll get to see a bunch of limousines on wedding day?"

"Hmm.. 'Might be. It's the couple's grand wedding after all," answered Kaori. "What I'm so curious about is where the bridal entourage prepare themselves in Kyoto during the wedding. That just bugs me the entire time."

"I wonder what the theme will be?" thought Aiko. "Must've been really elegant. Like a fairytale... and their close friends will be interviewed too. Speaking of which, TVTokyo is right in choosing Roxas Rika to host the entire special. She's really good... I love how she do interviews. Rika's so straight to the point, credible, and she gives her own views before moving on. I like her."

"Well she's the Oprah in Japan in my opinion," smiled Kaori.

"Remember her interview with Nakamura Risa the previous week?" asked Ayumi. The girls agreed together.

"Oh that was the best. She hosted with this glasses bald guy I forgot his name," said Chiyo and blew a bubble. "He's a great host too. Only he's gay hehe.."

"Mmm.. yeah, but that doesn't really matter once you're a host, as long as you're good," said Ayumi while others nodded in agreement. "He's a great public speaker. I get Rika and him were very close friends. He's going to main host the live coverage with Rika too on wedding day, right? Together with the stars."

"Haha! They get to be reporters for a change," laughed Chiyo. "Love that idea from the station. Too bad they won't sit on the wedding. Nah I guess they will... But entirely more unfortunate for us 'coz we won't be there on the actual thing."

"Yeah... Well at least we get to see the live coverage. Oh! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Aiko. "Only two months left. I want June to hurry up and come!"

They walked by a red bridge now. Just then, Kaori suddenly rushed ahead of them. Her friends were surprised.

"Eh? Kaori-san?" shouted Ayumi. But the girl didn't spoke at all and just kept on running quite so fast.

"Kaori!"

"Kaori-san! Where are you going?" shouted Aiko as they run to follow their friend.

"_KAORI!"_

Kaori ran towards a pink stall selling books, newspapers and magazines. The girls finally caught up with her a few minutes later. When they reached her, Kaori had already took one magazine that hanged from the clips on a rope and paid the old vendor.

"Please keep the change!" said Kaori with a smile as she hugged the magazine close to her. The old woman bowed. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke.

"Aaaah– what a kind young girl you are Kaori- chan," the woman said. "Thank you so much my dear."

"I'll come back in a week at your store!" promised Kaori as she left the stall. The old woman then waved goodbye happily at her.

"What's the rush for a magazine Kaori-san?" asked Aiko with a questionable look on her face as Kaori came up towards them, beaming.

"This is my favorite L.M.E Pop issue," answered Kaori cheerfully while holding up the shiny thin magazine. They began to walk down the road back towards the park. "They had it come out every two weeks, with special offers and exclusives ahead of schedule.

Only they came out late this time. I'm obasan's regular customer just because of this. I'll be coming back to her bookstore a few blocks away from here next week. You'll come with me okay?"

"Hehe, sure we'll go with you," said Ayumi.

"So that's why you're always updated with the latest," said Chiyo, blowing her bubble gum.

"Of course!"

"Now check what's on there," urged Ayumi, pointing at the magazine. "Let's hear it." The girls continued to walk as Kaori flipped through the pages.

"Hmmm... let's see– drama reviews, concert promos... Lo'real Paris... Guess... umm.. Narita plane promos, Bizrock special behind the scenes footage... Nothing big here unfortunate –!"

The girls then looked behind to see a stunned and speechless Kaori, who stopped in her tracks as she stood staring at the magazine with wide brown eyes.

"Kaori?" asked Chiyo, now making a bubble with her small red lips.

"What's wrong?" asked Aiko. But Kaori never answered back. Curious, the girls hurriedly gathered around Kaori and took a closer peek at the magazine.

**[**_An exclusive promo filled the entire two pages. Across the left side of the page were an exclusive set of cosmetics and fragrance for men and women in a whirlpool of water on a black background. It's title bore the silver words:_

_**DISCOVER...**_

**_LA COLLECTION PRIV__É__E_**

_**by**_

_**CHRISTIAN DIOR**_

_The female set were composed of a perfume, a foundation and a concealer. Below the cosmetic set was the description:_

_**DIORSKIN **_

_**CRYSTAL NUDE COLLECTION**_

_**Expert Texture**_

_**To offer all skin types a texture that acts like an optical filter, erasing shine and flaws while revealing the matter of nude skin. Dior has developed its very first optical effect crystalline formula. Totally transparent silicone microspheres recreate the illusion of the most flawless nude skin thanks to its unique properties.**_

_**Discover the Art of Nude by Dior.**_

_The perfume, on the other hand, stood in shining golden elegance beside the cosmetic set in its tall, round base, with a slim box right behind it. At the front of the bottle bore:_

_**Je 'taime**_

_**Eu de Parfum**_

_A description right below the fragrance contained:_

_**NEW **_

_**Je 'taime Eu de Parfum by Dior**_

_**A floral fragrance which symbolizes absolute, sophisticated and glamour femininity. **_

_**The great feminine by Dior. **_

_Right beside the perfume was another set by Dior, this time for men. On the bottom front of the tall square bottle bore:_

_**Je 'taime**_

_**Eu de Toilette**_

_Below was the description:_

_**NEW**_

_**Je 'taime Eu de Toilette by Dior**_

_**A bold fragrance in a woody aromatic formula. The elegance of the iris with a masculine touch and a vetiver base. The new generation of classic fragrances.**_

_**The great masculine by Dior.**_

_A gray bottle with a black top cap was beside the perfume._

_**Je 'taime**_

_**Deodorant**_

_The description was right below it:_

_**NEW **_

_**Je 'taime Deodorant Spray for men by Dior**_

_**A fresh and lightly scented formula, subtle yet long lasting protection.**_

_A brilliant silver necklace lay in fashion in front of the men's set. __A "bleeding" heart of black onyx, in a lavish medieval setting of sterling silver, was accented with two tiny garnet drops and a silver box stood next to the deodorant. _

_**EXCLUSIVE BONUS OFFER**_

_**Upon purchase of the entire Je 'taime men's collection, comes this exclusive Midnight silver necklace. A ¥**_**12, 765.58 value. **_**For FREE!]**_

Now fully surprised and excited, Aiko, Chiyo and Ayumi shrieked in shock just like Kaori, as they stared further across the page. Chiyo's bubble burst at the same time.

_**[**On the topmost part of the center, filling both two pages bore a big, elegant golden script of the words with their Japanese translations:_

"**_Je te veux ton amour. . . . Je te veux tellement. . . .__ C'est tout ce qu'il ya à faire.__"_**

_**("I want your love. . . . I want you so bad. . . . That's all there is to it.")**_

_Covering the entire two pages beside the collection, on the full velvety black background, as if they were lying on a bed of clear water, were Ren and Kyoko. A sexy, slender figure of Kyoko lay on the black pool with her back arched just slightly. Her right arm held up weakly above her head. The velvety soft, thin, super short– all the way only to the thigh– pale beige silk dress hugged the sensual, curvacious hourglass feature of her body. Her long, left leg raised a bit in a position so that its bare feet rested sexily on top of Ren's. An engagement ring gleamed brightly on Kyoko's left finger, her hand looked as though they had just slid their slender fingers on Ren's bare, muscled chest. Ren was on top so close to Kyoko, bending down further, wearing only black pants. His left arm nestled strongly on Kyoko's, his fingers interlocked with Kyoko's own. His right hand meanwhile, rested on Kyoko's left side just close to her waist. Kyoko looked as though she was about to be undressed lovingly, as the thin straps of her shoulders were unfastened, hanged themselves loose on the pool, just so that the pendant of Ren's new silver necklace landed itself on the center top part of the cloth which bore her bare cleavage. Both of their faces were inches apart from each other, so close to their noses their foreheads touched. The breathless, seductive expression on Kyoko's face, and Ren's sinister Emperor eyes revealed as though they both had just kissed passionately, because a slightly thin, pinkish smear was painted smoothly on their lips. It had been made to appear so as it was artistically done enough. The overall erotic, highly possessive sense brought out by the gorgeous couple makes it a perfect creation for advertising Dior. Across the bottom of the page was the final words in big, bold, golden script._

"_**Je 'taime."**_

_**("I love you.")]**_

Open mouthed in surprise, Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi looked at each other. People jumped in horror. Birds that sat happily on the branches of cherry blossom trees flew quickly up on the sky as the girls suddenly went wild and screamed excitedly, so loud their fully high pitched voices echoed so far throughout the entire park.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, the erotic Christian Dior exclusive private <em>Je 'taime <em>collection page of Ren and Kyoko from Kaori's LME Pop magazine was now posted on a wall together with the rest of the posters in various lengths and sizes, single and couple versions, of Ren and Kyoko in Aiko's elegant bedroom. Aiko felt so grateful when Kaori chose to give the page to Aiko as her birthday present. How that gorgeous page got on that wall was due to that lively afternoon scene:

A few hours ago, still delighted by the uproar they had all made in the park while blushing in embarrassment since a lot of people were now staring at them, Kaori held the two pages of the magazine together and carefully picked them from the staple easily with delicate fingers and gave them to Aiko torn free.

"Here you go Aiko," said Kaori cheerfully. "My birthday present for you. I know you love Ren and Kyoko so much, just like us. Obasan still has a lot of stock of the current issue so no worries. Advance Happy Birthday!"

Aiko tearfully took the page and hugged her best friend really tight in gratitude while the rest of the girls cheered. "Thank you so much Kaori!"

Luckily, Kaori, Chiyo and Ayumi were able to buy the same issue from the old woman.

And so, the fangirls gathered at Aiko's soft white lounge furniture in a small hall in Aiko's bedroom. In their late night pajamas, the girls stared intently at the huge flat plasma screen on the wall while munching from each of their huge bowls of flavored popcorn. A pretty maid around her thirties in her navy blue uniform had just slowly placed a tray of the girls' favorite chilled drinks with crystal clear goblets on a white table beside a big popcorn machine. After Aiko and the girls had spoken a polite "Thank you Amamiya-san", the maid smiled as she bowed and walked out of the dark bedroom, making sure to carefully turn the doorknob as she closed the big white door slowly so as not to make a noise that might surprise the girls. The hands of a fairy clock showed it was just ten o'clock sharp. The only light on the bedroom came from the wide, flat plasma screen which gave out its blue beam on the girls' faces.

**[**_Background rock music that signaled the late night's broadcast sounded as the late night show's title graphics moved across the screen. _

_**THE INSIDER**_

_Japan's acclaimed journalist Roxas Rika, still looking lovely and professional in her white layered suit, a long sleeved peach colored blouse underneath with the collar laid on top of the suit in fashion, paired with a short, pencil-cut skirt above her knee that matches with her slender curves, stood smiling beside a Virgin Mary fountain under the bright sunlight. Her matching, peach colored pearl earrings and necklace revealed a radiant shine. The waves of her auburn colored, shoulder length hair swept gracefully with the slow wind. _

"_Welcome to The Insider. I'm Roxas Rika, good evening," greeted Rika. "Tonight, will be a special two hour telecast of The Insider... This, is our very first time. I am deeply honored and privileged to host this episode. Just like you watching there, I feel so excited at what would be a coverage of a once in a lifetime moment in the history of Japan." _

_Rika then walked slowly towards the right of the screen while she was talking, sounds coming from her heels echoed. The screen zoomed out slowly to reveal the journalist with the facade of a tall basilica beside her._

"_You are going to witness in this special episode; a look at behind the beginning of a love story as romantic as a fairytale. Two young people from the entertainment industry, rising together towards a height of fame and success. A woman with a bright dream striving hard to fulfill achievement, was once a simple, Kyoto girl. A man born from two famous couples at their height of fame in acting show business, was still known until today as the no. 1 actor in Japan... Fate led these two hearts to meet. Fell in love. And now, in two months time. On June 12, 2014, at three o'clock in the afternoon. Two hearts, bound in friendship and love, will finally join together as one in this cathedral behind me. Please join me in this joyful journey! Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko, an affair to remember!"_

_At that moment, while a ballad music sounded on the background, Roxas Rika walked inside the large oak doors of the basilica. At the same time, across the center of the screen bore the elegant words:_

_**~ HIZURI KUON AND MOGAMI KYOKO ~**_

_**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**_

_**The Insider Special**_

_After the title graphics flashed out of the screen as the music still played, the roof of the basilica appeared on the screen. It was a magnificent painting of the famous version, a part of the Creation of Adam by Michaelangelo. Focusing on the two fingers that seemed to about to touch, one was God's the other was Adam's, the screen zoomed out slowly to focus on the entire painted ceiling of the painter's creation of the first man, down on the stained glass windows, out to the high altar and finally to Rika who stood across the center of the basilica. The background music stopped, and Rika began to walk forward slowly as the screen zoomed in towards her. She outstretched her arms when she spoke._

"_This is the Miyazu Basilica," she began. "The oldest and the largest High Gothic and French Romanesque cathedral in Japan built by the French Father Lous Lerave in 1896, the 29th year of Meiji Era. It is located at 500 Miyamoto here in Miyazu City. We took 10 minutes walk from Miyazu on the KTR Miyazu Line. This is considered to be the pinnacle of the Gothic and French Romanesque style here in Japan. Its combination of Japanese and Western style construction including wooden construction with tatami mats of Miyazu Basilica is rare in the country, and it is a valuable cultural heritage."_

_The screen then zoomed out from Rika on the aisle between rows of long, shiny oak seats. Her white heels echoed throughout the interior of the church as she walked. _

"_The stained glass windows here, look at them," said Rika, her left arm pointing to the windows. Every stained glass window was designed with Virgin Mary, Jesus, Joseph, the disciples and angels. "They're also very beautiful. It dates back to the founding of the church so the artwork was still maintained very well. The exterior of the building you see a while ago during the beginning are French Romanesque and Gothic, and this one inside is in a bit of Japanese and Gothic style. The entire structure of this basilica was the impressive work of Japanese carpenters."_

_Rika stopped walking as she continued. "This, Miyazu Basilica, is where Mogami Kyoko and Hizuri Kuon will marry very soon on June 12, 2014 at three o'clock in the afternoon. You'd better take note of that. Save the date!"_

_The next scene showed a tall and good looking, silver gray haired priest who sat on an oak chair in a room facing towards the left angle, with a frame of Sacred Heart of Jesus behind him. Rays of sunlight came from the large windows of the room. His name flashed in blue and red colors depicting the color theme of the Insider across the bottom of the screen, just close enough beneath him. The waves of his long silver gray hair were tied back to a ponytail with a black ribbon. His blue eyes gleamed underneath his spectacles as he moved a little._

**Rev. Francis Xavier III***

**Miyazu Basilica priest**

"_Yes, this is where Mogami Kyoko-chan attends mass," said the priest, smiling towards his left. He looked as though he was talking to somebody there on the screen. "Since she was a little girl, about this tall I remember haha! Every Sunday, Kyoko-chan hears morning mass, and she offers freshly picked flowers all the time during the offertory. Then at the end of the mass, Kyoko- chan would come to me and I give her blessing and a little pray over. She goes out, and comes back later bringing flowers again. This time she goes to the Sacred Heart of Jesus grotto on the cloister, on the garden of this basilica. And she would pray to Him there. Only Kyoko has ever done that here. So I know. Everybody in this cathedral knows she has visited the grotto, hehehe... because on Sundays a huge set of flowers will be there on the foot of Jesus. She always visit us every Sunday. On weekdays and Saturdays, she must have gone playing somewhere. She's such a sweet, kind, cute girl really. So sad how her mother left her. "_

_The scene then showed Rika nodding as she sat on her chair listening attentively. Then the priest was being shown again on the screen. _

"_Yeah... There were days when she ran straight to the convent, crying. Saying how much she had been mocked by her classmates, just because she lived at Shou-kun's house. I remember the first time she suddenly barged inside my office! I was reading a book at that time. She never knocked, though she used to do so the entire time on her visits. But that was one of the times I knew something happened on the little girl. I was shocked. She was crying her heart out in her school uniform. Kyoko-chan was a well- groomed student. Always! But that time, that time her skirt was a bit tattered, and full of dirt. Including her white blouse and her tie was loose. Her hair was ruffled too. She told me she was being bullied by a batch of her classmates at a corner of the classroom. They yelled and threw bits of their food at her, and that she fought them while they tried to take out the tie from her. All because she lived at Shou-kun's house. That they were close friends. So yes it's mainly from jealousy because she said all of those girls in her school like Shou and he's their one and only crush. Hehehe.. Now I hope everything is fine with her life. I'm happy that she has gone so far, she truly promised me. And I never forget the little Kyoko. She's still the same until now I tell you. She never changed."_

"_And did she ever talked to you these days?" asked Rika as she smiled at the priest._

"_Kyoko-chan is busy with her career so it's expected that I never hear much from her like before," replied Father Francis. "But yes, yesterday she called. She was still such a funny sweet kid. Haha! She told me I'm still the good looking priest of the cathedral. Or am I now?"_

_Rika laughed with the priest and she said, "Tell me more about her Father."_

"_Well. Since she was little and stopped by here, we would tease each other. We talked and I gave her so many teachings about God and life. I'm like an elder brother to little Kyoko-chan. She's a very headstrong girl and I guided her to the right path God has laid out in front of her. I miss her of course. Very much... She's our little girl here. Very close to the nuns and even to the acolytes and other priests here. I love her. We love her. Last month, I was walking at the cloister and I was so surprised to see a huge bunch of picked flowers on the foot of Jesus. The first time in years since she left Kyoto. She finally came! Hehehe!"_

"_She finally visited you?" laughed Rika with him. _

"_Yeah she did. My people here never said a word that day so it was just the same, normal day for me. Until I saw the grotto. She surprised me at my office, hehehe. She came here with Kuon and we all spent the day together. Ahh God I know I'm a tall guy too but that handsome kid is way taller than me! Hehe. What a man he is. Kuon... I knew she was going to follow her promise, and that she's good in choosing for a husband. I won't tell you what the promise was. That's between me and her. She remained all the same since the first time she came. She's getting married now! The little girl... Hehe.. I'm just so glad.. I'm honored I'll be the presiding priest on her wedding day."_

"_Yes you will," said Rika. "Your name was on the invitation, that is truly wonderful! You must be really proud of her Father."_

"_Yes I am. I wish Kyoko-chan and Hizuri-kun a bright future, all the best," replied Father Francis Xavier. "I'm so happy for her. So happy. Just as always, as I promised her. I'm still always be there for her, Kuon and her future family with him."**]**_

"Wow," said Aiko as she took another bunch of popcorn from her bowl.

_**[**The view of Kyoto then appeared on the screen as Rika's voice prompted on the background._

"_**At the age of 12, during the high school term, Mogami Kyoko accompanied Fuwa Sho to Tokyo. Since then, the star never visited Miyazu Basilica again."**_

"_It was during summer that year. The last time I spoke to Kyoko-chan," said Francis Xavier, looking at Roxas Rika. "That was Sunday afternoon, and we talked at the grotto. I was skeptical at first when she told me, but that's who Kyoko is. She's just very considerate. She puts her heart first on everything including her duties, beyond herself. And I think that kind of attitude towards other people... especially to her childhood friend, prompted her to leave Kyoto with him. I wanted her to stay, since she was still so young. Like you would want a 12 year old girl go through such lengths as to leaving for Tokyo of all places! But she was really determined that time when she told me so. And I gave her my blessing. I thought that would be our last meeting. I never thought we would meet again."_

"_**Fuwa Sho then landed on the singing career that he dreamed of when he was a child. And during her stay at Tokyo, Mogami Kyoko decided to embark on a show business career just like Sho. She auditioned at one of Japan's top entertainment agencies. The L.M.E Pop Productions."**_

_The screen then showed a well decorated hallway where a woman clad in a lovely dress walked towards Roxas Rika, who sat on a chair on a balcony. A cherry blossom tree had just danced gracefully with the wind, bringing out its lovely petals falling on a green lawn._

"_**There at the agency, she met her one and only best friend, actress Kotonami Kanae."**_

_The woman who now arrived at the balcony was Kanae. She happily greeted Rika in a friendly hug instead of a handshake and they sat on their respective chairs together. Then another scene appeared on the screen. This time Kanae was looking intently at the journalist as she began to speak. Her name then flashed across the bottom of the screen. _

_**Kotonami Kanae**_

_**L.M.E, Actress**_

"_Actually at first we were rivals on this audition that we both joined together," said Kanae, smiling at the journalist. "It was a talent audition, with the boss being the main judge. I never considered her a friend during that time. I wanted to win. That's all I was ever thinking about from the bottom of my heart. She was very determined at the audition."_

_Then Kanae looked outside and she chuckled. "Ahh mo... I never forget that white radish scene. Hahaha.."_

_The thought about it made Kanae couldn't held herself now. "MO!" She already covered her face with both of her hands as she held her loud laughter, her body moving to and fro on her sides._

"_Wh– what about it?" asked Rika while also laughing with her. _

"_Oh well that was the first part of the audition," replied Kanae as she gathered herself while laughing. "The audition had three stages. On the first stage I was the first one to present. Then she was next. Hehehe... She just.. the way she got into the stage barefoot and brandishing this big white radish on her hand and a knife on the other. Hahahaha!"_

"_Haha, really?" asked Rika. Kanae nodded while smiling broadly. "What did she do for her part?"_

"_Kyoko's performance was to cut the white radish into a rose using a chopping knife," replied Kanae. She now looked a bit serious this time. "She cut it at a Schumacher pace, really really very fast. And even if the white radish turned out to be a peony rather than a rose she passed the first stage. She really amazed all of us that time... So amazing.. It was a "katsura" technique mentioned by one of the judges, I overheard him say so. That it was such a difficult technique to master, that's why only top chefs could ever do such a thing. But Kyoko did so with such speed. She made it look so easy to do..."_

"_How did the two of you got as very close friends?" asked Rika._

"_We joined another audition, coincidentally," Kanae replied. "This time was for a Kyurara softdrink commercial. I had a problem during that time and it was Kyoko who helped me out. She wanted both of us to win, so we decided to do something that makes us stand out. We got back wearing Love Me uniform, hehehe... The audition was very challenging. Because we both got the same number we were separated, no discussions from each other to avoid bias. On the first part it was my idea that she'll act along with me. The background was that there were two girls who fell in love with a guy. And that girl A confessed to him but the guy actually like girl B. So under 60 seconds we were directed to argue one another. It was only a simple sorry that I made Mogami-san speak out, the most and only different from the rest of the pairs."_

"_Then, were you guys passed?" asked Rika._

"_I think the judges were alright with the outcome," said Kanae as Rika nodded. "Then on the second part of the audition, was the reconciliation of the two girls. We were still separated. Me with the rest of the pairs on a room with the judges, and Kyoko-san by herself on the other room. This time I never knew what to do, although I still thought about what could be a better scene for us to act out. We were called and I still had no idea. I was mentally blacked out. I think Kyoko-san had thought about it too, and she did. Only her idea got stolen and was copied by another pair."_

"_How so?" asked the journalist._

"_She was seen and overheard by a member of the pair," replied Kanae. "But luckily Kyoko-san immediately recovered and thought of another way. She asked to borrow for the actual Kyurara softdrink can and bottle. She had the can with her, and she gave me the bottle. I had NOO idea what to do about it and the entire scene, but Kyoko-san made me trust her and I act along with her. She's amazing. All with a spray from her can and made me spray water on her too."_

_Kanae laughed as she continued, "Only mine never burst hahaha.. I was so embarassed when I opened the cap with great confidence. And when I spray, all the water just drip out on the floor instead! We both laughed so hard, we were so red on the face! But we got to the last part. I asked if I was already forgiven and she urged me to toast my bottle with her can. Then I said Thank you... We acted really good with one another. I thought she was a great actress all this time. All the while I thought I could only live with her around as my rival. But it turned out that I was wrong."_

_Rika smiled as she looked at the actress, who was serious in her words. A sparkle gleamed on her eyes. "I never had any friends to be honest. I thought having friends was just a silly thing for me. But I never thought Kyoko-san was also the same like me. That she too never had any friends because instead she was being hated for nothing. She was so glad she was my very first friend. I am so glad that I'm her very first friend too. We've been together through rough and good times, and I was always there for her. She never feared for anything at what's ahead of her. She's such a strong woman. She never hid any secrets from me, and I'm also the same with her. All I can say is that she's insane, horrifying, crazy, wild... true best friend... I ever have."_

"_And... You'll be... her maid of honor," said Rika in her low voice, while she was looking at Kanae, who was now wiping a small tear that came out from her eye._

"_Yes. I am," answered Kanae, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so glad.. I feel very honored of being so..." She laughed with the journalist as Kanae tried to hold back. She then wiped her tears with a tissue. "Haaha moo! Miss Rika! Now you ruined my make-up! Hahaha."_

_That moment, a flash of The Insider slid across the sreen to reveal a preview. The host's voice spoke again on the background._

"_**Up next on The Insider Special."**_

_It was a film studio with the director of Dark Moon sitting on the director's chair together with actress Momose on his right, and actor Maki on his left, talking with Rika in front of them. The journalist's voice prompted on the background._

"_**Hizuri Kuon's unforgettable proprosal."**_

_The preview then showed a scene of Director Ogata covering his face with both of his hands and bowed low in his chair._

"_Aaaaah that was truly romantic!" cried Ogata. Momose and Maki were laughing as they patted his back to comfort him. "Mmmmm!"_

"_Mah mah Director," said Maki, smiling while patting his back. "Calm down now."_

"_Hehe, calm down Director," said Momose. _

_Another preview scene appeared. This time, journalist Rika was looking at the lilac blue papers and envelopes laid out on a table with Lory. Rika's voice prompted again on the background._

"_**We'll get to see for the first time, the couple's wedding invitation."**_

"_And this one here is for the guests," said Lory, pointing to one of the papers._

"_Ok," replied Rika, looking at the invitation. "Wow. This, is truly beautiful Mr. President!"_

_The last preview scene appeared on the screen. A man wearing a suit walked with Rika on a big basement lot inside a building. Her voice prompted again in the background._

"_**Plus. We'll see the service cars, exclusive buses and limousines! The wedding convoy!"**_

"_So after the police," said Rika, facing the tall man while they both stood in front of a big white bus. "The guests– will be driven first."_

"_Correct," replied the man._

"_Then the second batch, and the next and the next. Then the police again. So there are actually four batches? Just on a set of buses like this one here?"_

"_Yes."_

_Rika faced the screen open mouthed with surprise as the man smiled and laughed. "Oh. My. Wow. Wow-wow-WOW!"_

"_**Only here on The Insider Special!"**_

_The broadcast title then went back on the screen with the basilica in the background._

_**~ HIZURI KUON AND MOGAMI KYOKO ~**_

_**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**_

_**The Insider Special**_

"_**Don't go away. We'll be right back!"]**_

With that, Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi patiently and calmly waited on the floor as the first half of The Insider Special Edition ended for its break. 

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>While a rock band Λ<em>ucifer <em>concert tour promo began to advertise on the flat television screen, Ayumi looked at her bowl to find it empty.

"Aw no more?" she exclaimed. Ayumi then quickly positioned herself up on the lounge sofa and stood up. "I'll get more popcorn."

Ayumi rushed towards the popcorn machine as Chiyo, who was drinking from her goblet of watermelon juice while she leaned with her back on the foot of the sofa on the marbled floor.

Chiyo looked back at her friend. "Hurry up Yumi! There are only two advertisements on each break. Only one left now, 60 seconds!"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Ayumi said, working on her popcorn at fast speed. While the second advertisement, _McDonalds' New Burger Cheese Downs_, began playing on the screen, Ayumi was already spooning the popcorns with a shaking left hand and quickly reached over to a barbeque flavor bottle on the far end of the machine with the other hand at the same time.

"Oooooh better refill my juice!" said Kaori as she hurried towards the drinks table.

"You too Kaori!" reminded Chiyo again as Aiko was now laughing at the comic scene from the girls. "Hurry!"

Kaori placed the goblet down on the white table and lift up a pitcher of melon juice carefully, just as Ayumi spooned another batch of popcorns on her half-filled bowl.

"Two boneless, skinless chicken breasts were thrown down on the cheese now!" said Chiyo, smiling.

Kaori's glass began to fill up now, small blocks of ice clinked as the juice moved up. Last batch of popcorns were being filled on the bowl.

"Fries were added now!"

Aiko covered her face with a soft throw pillow as she giggled loudly. Ayumi was now sprinkling barbeque flavor on the popcorns quickly while Kaori filled her glass with a final touch of sliced melon cubes.

"_HURRY!" _shouted Aiko and Chiyo.

Laughing, the girls now hurried together back to the lounge while making sure not to spill anything on the floor.

"_COME ON!"_

Ayumi and Kaori had jumped on the sofa at once just as the McDonalds advertisement finished. Title graphics that signaled the second part of The Insider Special Edition now flashed again in front of the basilica on the screen, with a ballad music on the background.

_**~ HIZURI KUON AND MOGAMI KYOKO ~**_

_**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**_

_**The Insider Special**_

_**[**As the title graphics flashed off and the cathedral faded out with the theme, an acoustic instrumental song, "Listen to Your Heart" by Roxette sounded on the background soflty as the screen now showed Journalist Roxas Rika standing beside the high altar inside Miyazu Basilica._

"_Welcome back to The Insider," said Rika, smiling. The screen then zoomed slowly towards her as the journalist began to speak. "It was during the first L.M.E audition days that Kyoko met the man who was going to own her heart. Japan's no. 1 actor of all time, Tsuruga Ren. That was his former stage name that he used. Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko shared a close, senpai and kouhai relationship, and formed a close friendship ties at the same time. Two bonds that Kyoko believed would last. Unknown to her, new feelings have already sprout within the heart of the young actor, Hizuri Kuon."_

"_At first, Mogami Kyoko didn't know that Kuon had already loved her," said President Lory on the screen, wearing an elaborate and grand king costume complete with a shining, golden crown on his head and a soft, feathery cape. He was sitting on a large elegant king's throne on a well decorated, royal designed carpet with the majestic, luxurious view of his living room behind him. Roxas Rika was then showed for a moment on the screen, listening intently at the president, before it went out to show Lory again with his name flashed across the bottom of the screen as he talked._

**Takarada Lory**

**L.M.E Pop Productions President**

"_They started off together as very good friends, with this senpai-kouhai relationship as fellow actors of L.M.E... The guy was a total cassanova. Although he had a lot of relationships with women before, he never actually experienced a committed, deep, serious, honest, faithful relationship. Even more so loving a woman so deeply. Everything in the past was like a stagnant water, never flowing..."_

_Rika nodded as the president continued. "He's a caring person towards these women. But not once did he ever showed to them how much he doesn't want to break the ties, as I've said he never truly loved them. Well of course he loved them all but not quite like a regular guy with such deep intent on love for a woman you know –"_

"–_Yes I understand what you mean," smiled Rika as Lory nodded. _

"–_Yeah. It's the girl, who couldn't hold on any longer I believe," said Lory as he shook his head looking at the journalist. "But the kid remained stagnant just the same. Despite all this fame he's living in... Then here comes this girl, Mogami-kun. With a broken life, having lived her life without her parents. She struggled hard. I feel so proud of her. Having witnessed her grow as a woman and as an actress, really amazing for me. And that's why Kuon began to love her. Very different... compared to how he showed himself in the past. It's only with Kyoko that he showed his real self to her. And it's only with her that the kid's courage, patience and love was being tested roughly. Because simply, Mogami Kyoko was the chosen one to bring out the best of a man within Kuon."_

_The president gave out a sigh. "It takes great endurance and wit to deal with these two..."_

_Lory chuckled with Rika as the journalist asked him, "So you really played a bigger role here in their relationship Mr. President."_

"_Oh yes you hit the jackpot right there" replied Lory, winking and wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Hahaha– You're like a big Daddy to these two youngins you know. You gotta do what you gotta do. And I made sure these two are on the right path in terms of love. While doing so made me see clearly that Mogami-kun also had the same burning feeling for the kid. It took her such a long time to truly embrace that feeling wholeheartedly, because it was denial and fear all throughout the whole ordeal of this relationship. Fear of course, that the kid might treat this thing as a game."_

_Lory then leaned forward a bit on his throne, his hands waved a bit here and there while he looked intently at Rika. "Because when you're with Kuon, you never know. You cannot read who this kid is. That's just who he is. Kyoko, was the only one who truly sees within Kuon as a man and loved him entirely for just who he is. Kuon."_

"_Why? How so?"_

"_Because she's the only woman who has spent a lot of time with him around," replied Lory as he leaned on his seat again. "Being his substitute manager–"_

_Lory then held out his hand and counted with the fingers._

"– _his kouhai, his friend, a co-star, leading lady, a confidant," said Lory. "They're inseparable. They trust deeply with one another. The love that was there kept burning..."_

_A broad smile flashed on the president's face. "Kuon could never dream of a brighter future with someone else better, and that's how you hear of the engagement."_

"_When they were friends, Ren toys Kyoko a lot," said Kanae on the screen. Blossom petals fell with the wind behind her. She smiled when she continued to speak as the screened zoomed slowly towards her. "A lot. And I mean A LOT! I see them like that all the time, no matter where they are. I don't know but it's just that... Ren loves to tease her, with Mogami-san getting pissed off and blushing. Of course she would fight back aggressively. Whoever gets in her way would lose. No one can beat her no matter what fight that is. Even in showbiz. But once it's Hizuri-san?"_

_Kanae gestured her hand wiping away on the air. "Mo, she would never win."_

_She chuckled as she continued, "I guess that how it is when you truly like someone, in the case of Hizuri-san. He never holds back when he's with Kyoko-san. You see him steaming off– aah mo, don't want to mention the aura– that guy's really scary! That winning face of teasing her around... everything. Kyoko-san owns all of those, the only person who can stand them. I think, Hizuri-san is also the same with that from Kyoko-san too... Being the only one to able to stand her personality when no one can. The only man who truly loves her from the bottom of his heart. The only woman Hizuri-san loves."_

"_Mogami Kyoko," said Rika, smiling at Kanae._

"_Yeah... Kyoko-san," replied Kanae._

"_Mogami Kyoko's only crush was Hizuri Kuon," Lory said as he appeared again on the next scene. "Though she denies it with her actions at first and brushed it off aside, she still felt it so... And remember this, Kuon was already chasing after her... Her only boyfriend was Kuon... No one else. She never had a change of heart and never loved any other man apart from him. Her fiancé is Kuon. And her future husband is Kuon."_

_Rika was then showed on the screen looking very surprised and smiled. The scene appeared again and this time, Lory was shown brushing off the air with his hand back and forth in a feminine way while wiping tears with a tissue with the other hand. _

"_Mmmmmm – Aahh moo– just watching them together now!" said Lory as he spoke. Tears just never stopped itself from streaming down his cheeks. "Just the thought about it... –hic– Mah cute little baby walking down the aisle on her wedding gownnn! How lovely isn't it? My boy –hic– finally got the –hic– girl of his dreams... my handsome baby boy! Aaaah – ha ha – haaa! Mah two darling childrennn! Getting marriedd– hic! Mmmm– MOOOOO!"_

_Rika then grabbed the golden tissue holder, got up from her seat and comforted the chibi president crying his heart out on his throne._

"_That's inSAANNE! JUNE 12! Already very sooon? –hic– Aaaaahh! Mah little babies! I'm so proud! My little babies– hic –!"_

"_Mah mah– mister president, sir," said Rika, patting his back while smiling with him. "It will be a wonderful moment. Now please get a hold of yourself–"_

_Chibi Lory's tall gigantic body had already crumpled on the journalist. _

"_MAH DARLING BABIES! HA – HAAA!"_

"_MI–MISTER PRESIDENT!"_

_The Insider logo then flashed across the screen.**]**_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

_**[**Just right after the Insider logo flashed on the screen, Roxas Rika's voice prompt spoke again in the background as her own self walked along the corridors of L.M.E Agency. _

"_**Mogami Kyoko and Hizuri Kuon finally got together as a couple," **her voice prompt said. Rika now entered inside the large doors. It seemed this was the backstage of a vast film studio._

"_**Amidst all the controversies and rumors surrounding their relationship, they remained strong. A few years later, at their height of fame in acting industry, Hizuri Kuon at last proposed to Mogami Kyoko right after the end of Dark Moon filming."**_

"_On bended knee," said Director Ogata on the screen, who sat on the director's silverchair inside the studio, looking professional and formal while wearing a light mint green suit with a white layered collar. Momose was sitting cross legged on a silverchair on his right side in her fitted white halter top and silk slacks with matching silver high heels, while Ichinose Kijima sat at Ogata's left side, looking handsome in his fitted sky blue polo shirt and black pants. The three were smiling broadly. _

_The director's name then flashed across the bottom of the screen as he talked._

**Date Ogatashi**

**Dark Moon Director **

"_On bended knee, Hizuri-san proposed to Kyoko-san," said Ogata. He then waved his left hand a bit as he said, "We were filming the last episode of Dark Moon. All the cast were present there right? At the end, everyone in the production cast and crew were emotional, as it'll be our final day being together. We decided that time we're all going to spend the rest of the day having a private wrap up party by ourselves."_

_Rika was then showed on the screen smiling as she listened to the Director. "Just you guys?"_

"_Yeah," answered Ogata as he nodded. "Everyone were very excited. So... While we're all quickly packing up everything, and the actors went immediately to the dressing rooms, I just thought it was the usual routine. But then I noticed something odd."_

"_What was it?"_

_Kijima began to smile broadly and chuckled a bit in his seat as Ogata replied, "Some of the people around us were just standing on their own place. They never moved about, and they were staring on the stage with such a shocking look on their faces–"_

"–_Like this," Kijima said as he imitated a seriously wide-eyed, stunned face in front of the screen. Momose and Ogata laughed with him. Rika clapped as she laughed with them._

"_Hahaha! Yeah just like that Ichinose-san!" Ogata said, pointing happily to Kijima's expression. "Like that one! I mean, everyone were so surprised. I went to Yashiro-kun and he was carrying a small camcorder with him to record the entire shooting for Ren– I mean Kuon-san. I kept calling for Yashiro-kun's attention but he was also shocked. He never even looked at the camera he's holding. Not one, even the president, ever noticed me. I also looked at the stage and there he was, Kuon-san... bending on one knee and holding such a beautiful ring in front of Kyoko-san!"_

_The journalist went surprised. "Really..." Rika said. She then looked at Momose and Kijima. The actors went excited._

"_Yes," answered Momose while smiling. She then raised her arms in position as she spoke. "Everybody were so surprised, so excited. The ring is so gorgeous! They were directly in front of the stage so the lights from the windows of the stage mansion hit them on the spot. As if they were highlighted... I soo remember the lines! Hahaha!"_

"_Hahaha, me too!" said Kijima, laughing with Momose and Ogata. "The precious lines. I will never ever forget them."_

"_Yeah? Why don't you guys show me!" urged the host._

"_AHAHAHAA!"_

_He really did it. Kijima showed the host how everything happened that day; he started to stand up and moved towards Momose. Ogata was now clapping as Kijima got up and knelt in front of Momose just enough in a blocking position so that the audience watching can see his expressions clearly on the screen. He then took his small comb out from his back pocket._

"_I have a favor to ask. Just give us a signal Director," requested Kijima as he quickly fixed his hair properly to make it look like Ren's usual hairstyle. Watching him as she waited, Momose clapped her hands._

"_Haha! Okay then," said Ogata. _

"_Lights. Camera. Action. Hehehe!"**]**_

Aiko and the rest of the girls giggled as they watched the actor kneeling and looking up at the actress in his acting mode with such a serious look on his face.

_**[**The entire public who might have watched this scene tonight knew all well that this wasn't meant to mock Ren and Kyoko, nor to make fun of their engagement. It was just that Ichinose Kijima was an actor known to have a really good sense of humour. Even if most of the things he said were just simply serious, the public still find him funny. After all, this type of personality suited him well and set him apart from the rest of his peers. This was one of those reasons why Ren, Kyoko, Momose, and the rest of cast and crew of Dark Moon enjoyed his company. He never failed to make many people around him smile or laugh._

_Looking up at Momose lovingly, Kijima showed a perfect expression that mirrored Ren's perfectly. How could he ever forget such an expression Ren showed to Kyoko that day? This time was as if Ren was just right there in front of Momose instead. _

"_I wanted to share my whole life with you Kyoko... I'm very willing to devote myself making you happy, and to share the burden that you may feel."_

_Rika was now shown on the screen, giggling and holding on to her side as she laughed. Even his cool voice was just like Ren's. Who would've thought that somebody out there can ever portray Ren? Kijima was the first one to do so. Maybe the only one. Ogata looked at Kijima and laughed. "Hahahaha! Wow..."_

"_When you're happy, I want to keep that smile alive upon your face... It hurts me so much to see you cry or when you get sad, because I just want to see you happy. I want to protect you from pain so I can keep seeing that smile I always love to see from you... I've never loved anyone as much as I did before, and I've never experienced loving any woman as much as I've loved you, with all my heart and soul... There's only one woman who captured me completely and whom I love entirely just for who she is... YOU, Kyoko... Aaaaaw!"_

_Rika and Ogata were now clapping their hands as Kijima took a ring off his finger and in his acting mode again, he imitated Ren slowly sliding the ring on Momose's finger perfectly the way Ren did to Kyoko's finger, as Maki stared intently on Momose's eyes._

"_Mogami Kyoko, the woman I love so much, are you willing to share your life with me?"_

_After a few moments of silence, Kijima went back to normal self. Rika then exclaimed, "Wow..."_

_Everybody in the studio clapped with her. _

"_What a great acting Kijima-kun," cheered Rika. "Wow, that was so good... So... Ren-kun proposed to her that way?"_

"_Yes," replied Ogata as he nodded. "That way. Exactly that way Miss Rika."_

"_Wow. You're really great acting Ren, Kijima-kun," Rika said in awe. "Everything was just– so awesome. The way you look at her with those eyes? The hairstyle? His voice? Incredible. Really good Kijima-kun... I had to remind myself that that was Kijima right there."_

"_Thank you," bowed Kijima, still kneeling. Then he looked up at Momose. _

"_Alright then Momose-chan, your turn. Show them," urged Kijima while they laughed. "Show them what you got baby!"_

_Rika was shown on the screen covering her face while laughing. Next was Ogata, who was now clapping his hands._

"_Okay then," replied Momose as she fixed her short hair smoothly. "Now here we go."_

_Momose closed her eyes for a moment. In a blink of an eye, Momose then immediately went in acting mode in front of Kijima much to Rika's surprise on the screen. Ogata cheered as Momose perfectly imitated Kyoko's tearful, happy expression.**]**_

"Wow," said Chiyo as she took a large bite from a full house flavored pizza. The rest of the girls went very excited. Kaori and Aiko hugged their throw pillows close as they watched attentively. "They're so good!"

_**[**"Ren... You're the only person I looked up to more than any other person in this business. That devotion was still there until now. And then, everything about you, the whole truth, came out wide open. I was so shocked that I could hardly ever believe it. I was also hurt, because all those times, you never tell me."_

_Rika then stared in surprise as she laughed with Ogata and Kijima, who were cheering on Momose._

"_But... even if it's that... I still accepted you. Because no matter what, you are still that man I ever knew... Tsuruga Ren was just a stage name, but I'm not mistaken... about that man I loved just for who he is... YOU... You didn't know this, but I also wanted to tell you how I feel about you all this time Ren... Yet I just kept denying myself..."_

_Rika smiled as Momose spoke. "I want to be with you, and just stay right there with you..."_

_To keep the momentum, Kijima suddenly went back to acting mode and looked up intently at Momose mimicking Ren's expression and voice perfectly. _

"_KYOKO..."_

"_Ahahahaha!"]_

Ayumi almost choked on her strawberry juice as Aiko, Chiyo and Kaori giggled. Ichinose Kijima was such a perfect Ren imitator.

_**[**Still in their acting mode, Momose spoke amidst the cheers and laughter from Ogata and Rika._

"_I want to share my entire life with you as a partner... and as a woman, your woman Kuon."_

"_You wish to be together until we age?" acted Kijima as he looked up at Momose._

"_Yes," Momose perfectly whispered._

"_You want to live with me forever?"_

"_Forever Kuon, yes..."_

"_You want to have children with me?"_

"_As much as you do, yes I want..."_

"_Kyoko love, will you be my wife?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Will you marry me, Kyoko?"_

"_YES... Yes, yes, yes... yes..."_

_Kijima and Momose then went back normally, and Rika and Ogata laughed and cheered while clapping their hands._

"_Wow, bravo," said Rika. "Wonderful! That– was truly wonderful!"_

"_Hahahaha, thank you!" replied Kijima as he sat back on the silverchair. Ogata patted his back._

_Momose fixed her slacks before positioning properly on her seat again. "Thank you, hehehe!" _

_Everyone had settled down and Rika spoke with an intent look on her eyes this time. "So that entire scene you guys acted on so perfectly–" _

_Ogata nodded in agreement as she smiled._

"–_was the entire proposal at the end of Dark Moon filming?"_

"_YES," answered the three together._

"_How did you guys feel? Witnessing the entire scene with your eyes?" asked Rika as she motioned for Kijima to speak._

"_Well– really amazed," answered the actor. "I never expected that to happen."_

_He then looked at Ogata and Momose and said in a low voice at them, "I think all of us at that moment right?"_

"_Yes –"_

"–_Correct."_

"_And– I'm just so proud of Hizuri-san," Kijima said, smiling. "He's a great friend of mine and we've been together in a lot of films. He's like a brother to me. He's truly an honest, faithful partner to Kyoko-san. They both love each other, you could really see that well on both of them whether they're filming or not. All of these rumors were just nothing, you know... It just passes by without noticing and I think it's just up to you on how you deal with it. Kuon-san's proposal is so epic for me... He's a fearless guy."_

_On the screen showed Rika motioned for Momose this time. _

"_Umm– It's truly an unforgettable experience for me," added Momose. "Being actually there witnessing the entire ordeal... All this time Kyoko-san cares for Hizuri-san. And Hizuri-san cares a lot about Kyoko-san too. It's not just because she's a great actress that's why Kuon-san loves her. No.. It's because, Kyoko-san is Kyoko-san... She is an amazing person, and amazing woman. She really is so lucky to have such a man who loves her dearly the same way she does. I'm so happy for her. I really cried so much watching the two of them that time. Aaahh..."_

_Momose then lowered her head quickly while Kijima and Ogata chuckled. She got up straight and this time she wiped a tear about to fall from her right eye._

"_Hahaha mo!" said Momose. "Sorry it fell, I can't help it, hehe."_

"_That's fine," said Rika. "You are all lucky to have witnessed Hizuri-kun's honest and breathtaking proposal that even brought Mogami Kyoko to tears. If I would be there I would definitely cry the same way like you too, Momose-chan. Having filmed together for three seasons in a row builds up that bond that you guys now have with one another–"_

_The three nodded in agreement. Rika continued to speak as her face appeared again on the screen._

"–_Right? There are many kinds of engagements, many ways how a man can propose to a woman that he loves so much in the world," Rika said. "And that's the kind of engagement we see with Hizuri-kun, surprising all the members of Dark Moon present. That must be, truly... the best engagement you guys have ever seen."_

"_YES."_

"_Now how does that make you feel Director?" asked Rika. Ogata then sighed in thought._

"_So happy. I'm so happy," replied Ogata, smiling at the journalist. Momose and Kijima were looking intently at the director beside them with also a happy look on their faces as Ogata continued to speak. "Just like the rest of them, I never really expected to see such a wonderful moment. I only thought it was a couple relationship. We were all rooting for them to go to another level, because just like what they both said, they love each other. They also trust each other deeply. They were very good friends from the start. As their director, I've seen such growth in them as actors. I feel very proud for both of them."_

"_They will wed in two months time," said Rika. The three of them responded, "Yes."_

"_Time flies so fast really, yeah," said Kijima calmly with a smile._

"_Very soon!" said Momose. "Two months time. I'm so excited!"_

"_And the three of you... will get to be on their wedding of course," said Rika with a smile as the three nodded._

_Rika gestured at Momose. "With you, Momose- chan as–?"_

"_The bridesmaid," responded Momose happily as Ogata and Maki were looking at her. "I'm so honored!"_

"_And... How about you Kijima-kun?" asked Rika as she now looked at him. Kijima replied with a grateful smile on his face._

"_I'll be the groomsman," he said with a wink._

"_Director Ogata won't be left out here right?" said Rika as she chuckled with Momose and Kijima._

"_Of course I won't, hehe," replied Ogata. "I'm one of the principal sponsors on their wedding day with Haruki-san."_

"_Oh, The Prisoner music video director," said Rika. "That's wonderful to hear. The three of you on the bridal entourage, wow..."_

"_Yeah, I feel honored to be a part of the wedding," said Kijima. "I'm happy for both of them."_

"_Me too," added Momose as she flashed a broad, happy smile. "I wish Kyoko-san and Kuon-san all the best and happiness!"_

"_Aaaah I couldn't get off the proposal out of my mind," said Ogata. He couldn't help it anymore, and the director now grabbed a tissue and wiped his tears. "I'm so sorry – aaah – I couldn't help it too. The future Hizuris..!"_

_Rika smiled as Momose and Kijima patted their director's back. "Mah mah, get a hold of yourself director."_

"_Aaaah that was just so romantic!" Ogata said. He now covered his face and bend low on his chair. "Mooo this is so embarrassing! But I was so touched how Hizuri-san proposed to her that day. Really – that was the best Dark Moon ending!"_

"_You'll be fine director," said Rika. Kijima then grabbed more tissues and gave them to Ogata._

"_Mah mah– get a hold of yourself director," said Kijima while he kept patting his back with Momose. "Calm down sir, hehe."_

"_Please calm down director. It's okay," said Momose._

_At that moment, The Insider logo then flashed across the screen.**]**_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

_**[**Right after the Insider logo graphics, the scene now showed Rika and Lory walking together along the rows of high columns of the president's carpeted corridor on the outside hallway of his grand mansion leading the courtyard, with petals from cherry blossom trees falling outside, the journalist's voice prompt sounded on the background._

"_**Now that Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko are engaged, preparations for the wedding this upcoming summer have already been fulfilled. L.M.E's president Takarada Lory, along with other private members of the agency including Hizuri Kuon's manager, Yashiro Yukihito and Mogami Kyoko's best friend, actress Kotonami Kanae, were actively involved in managing the entire planning, since at this very moment, the future Hizuri couple were very busy with their acting business. They are still currently in Europe together with the other cast members filming 'The Count of Monte Cristo', which is their very first major movie together playing the lead roles; Hizuri Kuon as the vengeful Edmund Dantes, and Mogami Kyoko as Dante's fiancé, Mercedes. The entire cast and crew will be back home on the first week next month. The film will be released later this November. "**_

_As Rika and Lory were now marching down the wide stone steps of the balcony leading to a courtyard ahead under the bright sunlight, with the gust of breeze gently blowing smoothly on the surroundings sweeping blossom petals everywhere, Rika's voice prompt continued._

"_**From the invitation and cathedral, down to the reception venue and even traffic across the roads of Kyoto, to the minutest detail of the wedding, –" **_

–_Rika and Lory arrived at the lavish courtyard, now sitting at a round white table full of drinks and fruits. Sebastian had just placed a golden tray with lilac blue papers and envelopes down on the table beside the president. _

"–_**President Takarada and his loyal team have already started working on the tasks even before the September live conference. Nearly eight months now... The clock is still ticking... With only two months left before the wedding, everything was finally set."**_

"_Okay, to start off, this is the wedding invitation set," said Lory as he gestured towards the set of papers and envelopes laid in front of him and Rika. Rika looked happily at the invitation set as she took a sip of fresh, chilled orange juice from her left side in front of the screen._

"_The entire wedding theme is set to royal with a twist of fantasy, since their whole love story is like a fairytale come true," said Lory while looking at the journalist who listened attentively at him. "And luckily, I had just discovered from Kuon that Mogami-kun loves those fairytales and fantasy-like things. So I incorporate that to the royal theme."_

"_I began to feel that because the wedding is on summer," said Rika while Lory nodded in agreement. "So, the season brings fresh new beginning to the wedding. What I'm curious about Mister President, is the color. This my first time seeing such wonderful colors on an invitation."_

"_Hahahaha! Oh yes they really are very beautiful..." Lory replied with a smile. "Lilac blue is such a fantastic combination. It's the color theme of the wedding. On the contrary, there is hardly ever such a thing as a lilac blue wedding invitation around these days. Or any other mixture of colors. The wedding invitation designers mainly used special papers and design them together with the main colors. Separately. It takes a lot of time to mix hues of colors together on a paper, and that's why the cost of having a "combo" invitation is also very expensive. But it's exclusively free for me with this wedding invitation of my two children, hahaha!"_

_Lory chuckled with Rika. He then began to explain as the screen zoomed slowly towards him. "Well also, there are stories behind those colors. I hope you'll respect me not revealing anything behind it... In the name of love and for the sake of dear fans of Kuon and Kyoko watching right now, I am going to tell you one of them."**]**_

"YES!" cheered Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi in unison. Chiyo quickly grabbed another slice of her family size pizza from the box in front of her on the floor, and Aiko took her strawberry juice from a side table behind Kaori, who was nibbling on her apple flavored popcorn, while Ayumi got down on the floor and grabbed a slice of Chiyo's pizza.

_**[**Lory then opened one of the envelopes and took a card. He then laid it on the table for the screen to zoom in very closely as Rika began to examine the card._

"_Wow will you look at this!" exclaimed Rika the card gleamed under the sunlight._

"_That card is the main wedding invitation for the VIP and bridal entourage," said Lory as the screen now showed the card with silky vermillion weaved roses on the sides, the kind of invitation card that Sawara first read at his office._

"_On the card, the weaved cloths in a form of roses and the crystal on the center of it has each story behind it. Those are the ones I will tell you about. I'm just glad Kuon shared it to me after so many promptings and force on the kid hahaha...After all this time... Well, behind the rose is the story of Queen Rosa... The lovely Queen Rosa has a daughter as lovely as her. The princess used to play beside a river near their castle, and one day the princess went missing. The queen commanded her entire men to look for her only daughter. She never stopped looking for her. She kept lingering on that side of the river where her daughter was missing. Years passed and still the queen couldn't find the princess. She went very weak until one grim day all the people on her kingdom found her dead on that spot of the river. The entire kingdom were very sad for the loss of their queen and princess. One day, the people found a fully bloomed rose on that spot of the river where the queen was found dead. The rose was as lovely as the queen and her daughter, standing with pride and elegance. So the people named the rose after her, took care of it and now a rose garden filled the side of the river with the main Queen Rosa. The rose that Kuon gave to Kyoko as his birthday present was the rose from the Queen Rosa garden. "_

_Lory then pointed his finger towards the center of the weaved rose, where a sparkling crystal lay on it. _

"_Did you see the crystal? It's tear shaped right? The crystal was thought to be the real tear of Queen Rosa being transformed into a crystal. Well if the stories are really true though 'coz Kyoko loves fantasies so much within her heart. My insanely idiotic kid just foolishly made the entire stories up and bought a highly expensive tear shaped crystal all the way from France and placed it on the center of the rose until Kyoko believed the story after finding the crystal falling from it days later. My poor baby girl. That little damn feminist. And that's the story, hehehe."_

_Rika chuckled with Lory. She then said, "And so that's how these two got in the invitation. But this really look so gorgeous. And you said this one was for the VIP?"_

"_And the bridal entourage, yes," answered Lory. He then pointed at the rest of the cards one by one while he described them. The screen then showed each of the cards._

"_This one here is the response card, and the bridal entourage list– Kuu will be coming over here later next month, at the last week of May I hope. He's busy... This set here are for the guests in attendance."_

_Rika took the invitation card. Instead of a layered design, the card contained only a lilac blue background with two silky weaved vermillion roses on each side and the same regal pattern adorned with sparkling golden crystals. _

"_It still is very lovely!" Rika exclaimed as she held up the card in front of her. The crystals sparkled brightly under the sunlight. The journalist then looked on her left to face the screen. "Did you see them all glow? Wow! All of these sets that you see here were made of special paper. If you really touch it like this... see, I could feel the quality of it. It's not just a common specialty paper used in invitations."_

"_True," replied Lory as Rika nodded up at him. She then looked up at the president who sat beside her. "Geez... The crystals looked so real Mr. President."_

"_Europa Co. generously gave us these crystal set," said Lory. "It's what the Greens use at the filmings that require these crystals. So the entire making of the invitations were really, carefully handled, with each one of these crystals by hand. Also the roses, the cloth was made of fine imported silk from France. They were weaved delicately by hand too.."_

"_WOW."_

"_Yeah... You just don't swab the paper with glue and sprinkle them all over the place. The crystal set have their corresponding shapes and sizes. If you're not careful enough you'll cut yourself. The greens staff of Europa Co. were the ones who actually handle the entire decorating of the invitations. Really great artists."_

"_Oh I couldn't say anything more to this sir. Hahaha! I'm just so speechless of this, true beauty."_

"_Royal beauty, hahaha!"_

"_And it was just the invitation. There's still more of this royalty to come!"_

_Rika then placed the invitation card carefully back on the table as she spoke. "So Mister President, exactly how many guests would actually attend the wedding?"_

_Lory smiled at Rika as he leaned on his seat, the petals just swept past them as he spoke._

"_Hmmm.. that. At first it was just between close friends in the industry and the couple's families. A private ceremony. But then later on the number has just grown and grown until the media were also included. So, if we really count everyone including the media and the bridal entourage, I estimate there would be about at least– okay, at least– two hundred plus guests."_

"_Two hundred plus," said Rika in surprise._

"_Yes, two hundred plus in attendance. No worries on the invitations though, we already sent them out to each one of them ahead of time. That's why you see such an early date on this one right? So –Yeah... until now there are still more response cards we're currently receiving. About taking note of the number, my team is already monitoring that very closely. We all know who's coming or not and who's reply is still coming to us."_

_At that very moment, The Insider logo then flashed across the screen.**]**_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

_**[**The next scene showed Rika back at the basilica with Rev. Francis Xavier III standing beside her this time._

"_We'll show you how this cathedral would look like on the wedding day," said Rika on the screen as it zoomed out from her slowly as she spoke. "Father Francis Xavier is back here with us again, hello Father!"_

_Father Francis shook Rika's hand in return. "Hehe, hi! Nice to see you too Miss Rika!"_

"_So could you tell me exactly where these guests would stay here on these seats Father?" asked Rika. The screen zoomed towards him slowly. _

"_Sure I'd be glad," replied Father Francis. "First of all, let me tell you The Japan Philharmonic Orchestra and Kyoto Soulful Voices will be joining with us on the wedding day."_

"_Oh my God. Really?" asked Rika._

"_Yes they will be," replied Father Francis. He then faced at the other side of the screen. The screen zoomed slowly towards the upper part of the basilica as he pointed up. "And up there on that side is where the Kyoto Soulful Voices will stay together with Japan Philharmonic Orchestra. Let's walk over there at the front–"_

_Father Francis walked forward towards the screen as it zoomed out slowly as Rika followed him behind. He then gestured towards the front seats with his arms outstretched at his sides at he looked at Rika._

"–_Here –on these sides will be the principal sponsors and the rest of the bridal entourage. On the wedding day special seats will be placed here. So that these ones until there at the end will be used by the rest of the guests. The seats are moved further up until here to have a little space to walk... The VIP will seat behind the principal sponsors, they will also have special seats. There will be ushers and usherettes assisting everyone."_

"_Okay," Rika said._

"_And over there–"_

_Father Francis walked back towards the center of the basilica, pointing to the doors at the far end._

"–_will be the media," said the priest. His hand moved towards the entire sides of the cathedral as the screen followed him very closely, zooming out slowly to reveal the rest. "And all over the sides. Including the ones up there, at the second floor. As of the aisle right here where Kyoko-chan would march–" _

_The priest then gestured at his side on the aisle of the basilica. _

"–_There will be space gaps here and there on the sides."_

"_So these seats here will be adjusted to accommodate those gaps for the media," Rika added attentively. "Okay... They will be moved a bit farther up 'til there right?" _

"_Yes you're right."_

"_And Father, what about the photographers though?" asked Rika with a questionable look on her face as she looked up at the priest. "It is expected there will be close-ups I'm sure, but they can't all stay with the rest of the cameramen on these gaps here and at the sides... So... how will they be taken cared of?"_

"_L.M.E Agency is already looking that over ahead of time," replied Father Francis with a smile. "We're dealing that very closely too just to avoid chaos on that very day. The agency has talked with all media companies and they gave us a complete, full list of the ones who will handle the close-ups and the rest of the angles being taken on the ceremony. And they were given place assignments so they already know where to stay."_

_Rika nodded, "Oh okay, I understand now. I'm sure you'll be given copies of the pictures! Hehe!"_

"_Haha yeah I just hope they will!"_

_The Insider logo graphics then slid across the screen._

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

_After the graphics slid out, the next scene now showed Rika at a lobby of a building. She sat on a black leather furniture with a shining, red Lamborghini Diablo positioned just at a correct angle a few meters behind her. A middle aged, tall man in his formal suit was facing the journalist across the other side of the furniture. The screen zoomed slowly as the man speak. His name in graphics flashed on the bottom of the screen._

**Takahashi Shigeo**

**President, Kyoto Parkplace Tours Inc.**

"_We will be managing the transportation of guests on the wedding day. We are just so glad and honored that L.M.E Agency called us a couple of months ago, and we will be lending our services to the future Hizuri couple," Takahashi Shigeo said. "From the guests main venue to the reception and back, we take care of everything. All our special vehicles which will be used on the wedding day were shipped from our partner companies from Italy, Germany and Europe. We were making preparations, and now were all set... We are still currently on business, except on the month of June because... all our special vehicles were fully booked now already and reserved for the wedding of Hizuri-san and Mogami-san."_

_Rika appeared on the screen this time as she asked, "Could you please tell us more about the transportation process on the wedding day?"_

"_Yes," Shigeo replied, looking at her intently as he spoke. The screen then zoomed towards him slowly. "In order to make trips of our guests easier on each venues including from where they stayed, down to the ceremony and to the reception, we made groups for our vehicles. Each group of guests will ride on a corresponding vehicle. The bridal entourage has a special car, including the VIPs and the rest of the guests who would be there. There are guests who chose to travel to the ceremony with their private vehicles. So what we did is we sent out notification letters and emails, we called them... to see who will be joining the convoy. We monitor that very closely. Until now we still received calls and forms of replies from the guests... The Kyoto Prefectural Police Department will assist us on the wedding day. Here let me show you the itinerary–"_

_Takahashi then showed Rika a set of papers being laid out smoothly on the center table. The screen zoomed slowly towards the papers as he spoke._

"_Starting on the last week of May, next month–" started Shigeo as he pointed to the topmost part of the paper on his left. "–we will start to temporarily close down."_

"_That's starting on Monday..." Rika said while staring at the date. "May 26, right?"_

"_Yes. At 6AM... We have to because we'll be starting our overall maintenance check-ups on all the imported vehicles on a daily basis. We just did them here ever since the vehicles arrived during the past few months actually. We will also perform individual general test drives on them to check their performance for the safety of all our guests."_

_Shigeo pointed further across the bottom of the paper on the middle. "And on here, starting on Wednesday, June 11 at 7AM... Our batch vehicles will go to their respective destinations where the guests will be picked up on the wedding day."_

_He then leaned back up on a small throw pillow behind him. Rika looked intently as she listened. _

"_There are guests who wanted to be picked up at the hotels, right from their homes, and from their agencies. We made a complete list of them already grouped. So we have batches who will start traveling the day before the wedding... Others even days before that, especially to those guests who will be staying far from here in Kyoto. The police will be with our vehicles once we start our positions on June 11... Then here on the main day itself–"_

_Rika and Shigeo leaned again towards the papers as Shigeo pointed towards the last paper._

"–_by 6:00 AM on Thursday, June 12, we're all ready." _

_He moved his finger further down a bit towards the next date highlight in bullets underneath June 12. _

"_Before lunch, here... at 11:00 AM, our batches are now picking up our guests–"_

"– _Okay–"_

"– _and then by 1:00 PM we're already on our way towards the cathedral. So by 3:00 PM sharp all the guests are now at the ceremony. At least within those one to two hours in advance, the guests will be there. We pick them up on time, we arrive on time. Our executive chauffeurs attend to our clients' every need providing a memorable experience on the wedding day."_

_Rika nodded then she smiled again as she asked, "Now I'm ready to see those monsters haha.. Since the start of our interview I'm already excited. Show me then!"_

_Shigeo laughed with the journalist as he nodded in approval. "Hahaha! Of course! This way please." _

_Rika and Shigeo then stood stood up from the furniture. Shigeo lead the way as the screen followed both of them walking down the flight of stairs of the building leading towards the gallery at the basement floor. The scene now showed Shigeo pointing in front of him, right on the screen, while Rika stared open-mouthed._

"_Now this, is the special wedding convoy," said Shigeo, beaming._

"_Oohhh WOW..."_

_Inside, sunlight passed through the shining glass walls of the basement as the screen showed the gallery with rows and rows of shining cars, limousines and big limo buses lined up neatly across each other. The screen then moved to show the vehicles; across the left side of the screen were the stylish stretch limousines gleamed under the gallery lights. On the right side were the executive cars and on the far end near the glass walls were the gold and white limo buses. Shigeo then lead Rika towards the left side of the gallery._

"_Now the VIPs will ride on these limousines over here," said Shigeo as he pointed towards the black, white and gold limousines on his right when they got near them. Shigeo opened the doors of one of the gold limousines. It looked as though Rika had got inside together with a cameraman, as the scene on the screen shook a little. Shigeo followed afterwards, and now the screen showed the luxurious interior design of the limousine. _

"_There are about 10 of these limousines, came all the way across Italy and Germany... This is a seating of eight to ten people. Up here is the mood lighting which change colors depending on the settings on this remote control," said Shigeo while holding a wireless remote control that he showed to Rika who sat beside him. The screen meanwhile began to focus on the interior as he spoke. "On that side up there is the sunroof/moonroof, you use this remote control... We also have full glasswares, a lighted bar over there... TV – CD – AM/FM – DVD, free ice over here with sodas, bottled water or any other drinks you wish to have... You can also request for a complementary champagne – a brand of your choice... We give red carpet service to all of our guests on the wedding day."_

"_Wow... This is really amazing," sighed Rika as she looked all over the sides. "This is the feeling of getting inside a true first class limousine... It's not like any other traditional limousines that I have ridden on. This one is very different, I love it!"_

"_Now let's go to the bridal entourage service limousine," suggested Shigeo. _

"_Sure! Let's go!"_

_They got out and as they walked, Shigeo began to give details. "For the bridal entourage however, we used a special limousine from L.M.E Agency.. It's being sent here last week. It's brand new just like all of these vehicles that you see on this gallery. Here –"_

_Rika and Shigeo finally arrived at a corner of the basement, just near the glass wall. The screen then zoomed slowly as it began to focus on a shining, golden stretch limousine not quite like the ones being featured. The size was bigger than the other, and this time Rika slid her hand across the limousine's hood as she listened intently at Shigeo._

"_This was exclusively shipped all the way from Europe, France to be exact... President Lory-sama handled the process himself together with us," said Shigeo. Rika now looked at him attentively as she nodded. "The bridal entourage will ride this as one batch. I hope you'll respect me not showing the interior hehe... It's a private matter and it's also the agency president's wish."_

"_Oh I truly understand that's fine," replied Rika. "Having seen this is just enough. It truly is really big."_

"_Yeah... Now for the guest exclusive limo bus–"_

_Rika then followed to where Shigeo pointed and walked with him towards the set of buses at the far end of the gallery. The height of the bus made Rika and Shigeo looked up when both of them got closer. Their golden and white color gleamed over the rays of sunlight passing through the glass walls beside the big buses. Rika and Shigeo then went inside._

"_Now look at this," said Rika as she looked around inside the bus. "This a whole new design I have ever seen in a bus. This isn't quite like a regular bus I tell you guys. Look closely over there, wow..."_

"_These buses have the maximum seating capacity of 25 people Miss Rika," said Shigeo as the screen focused on the interior of the bus, zooming in further to show more details as Shigeo spoke. "The seats were made of fine Italian leather. The buses were actually shipped from Italy all the way here to Kyoto together with the rest of the vehicles outside... It has onboard facilities in top quality, privacy window tint plus blinds all over there in wireless control with a remote... complete CD, DVD, VCR, Stereo Surround Sound System, Ipod direct connection, and on the roof– fiber optic and mirror lighting with the same wireless remote control. At the far end right there is a 45 inch flat plasma screen with a direct TV satellite too... My favorites are those 5 main bars and 3 small bars."_

_Rika was now shown on the screen feeling the atmosphere inside as she relaxed herself on one of the leather seats. The journalist and Shigeo then laughed as Rika took one of the champagne glasses and served herself with white wine from a small bar at the corner of the bus._

"_I gotta make myself feel comfortable here, at home haha... Cheers!"_

"_Haha cheers!"_

_Rika and Shigeo then toast their glasses each other. Then they went back out of the bus together while holding their glass carefully._

"_These vehicles are super luxurious! Incredible!"_

"_Haha they really are... Very first class indeed!"_

"_So... on wedding day, what will be the order of the convoy?" asked Rika as both of them stopped walking just in front of the tall bus. She took a sip from her glass, looking attentively at Shigeo who began to speak. The screen then zoomed slowly towards him._

"_Okay, well the plan here is that the first one in line will be the Kyoto police," replied Shigeo. "The guests will follow in first, second, third and fourth batches then another police... Next are the VIPs and the police again. Then... the bridal entourage together with the police. Mister Hizuri and his best man will follow next with the police and the last one to arrive at the ceremony is Mogami Kyoko with her maid of honor and Mister Hizuri Kuu on a separate vehicle. That's the convoy plan President Lory-sama gave us... On the wedding day, these vehicles will be decorated with a flower and cloth arrangement of the wedding theme at the front."_

"_That's wonderful... Now let me get this over again I haven't got it right clearly... So, after the police," said Rika, facing Shigeo as the screen zoomed out from both of them. "The guests– will be driven first."_

"_Correct," replied Shigeo._

"_Then the second batch, and the next and the next. Then the police again. So there are actually four batches? Just on a set of buses like this one here?"_

"_Yes."_

_Rika faced the screen open mouthed with surprise Shigeo smiled and laughed. "Oh. My. Wow. Wow-wow-WOW!"_

_At that moment, The Insider Special logo graphics flashed across the screen together with the the rock theme music in the background._

"_**Up next on The Insider Special!"**_

_The screen then zoomed fast towards a lovely courtyard of a big mansion. Then it zoomed towards a group of people sitting on an outdoor furniture. A tall man in stylish suit waved his hands in the air as he exclaimed,"We ne~ver truly expect this to be this very – grand!" _

_He was sitting cross legged on his chair, wearing a side V sunglasses and a stylish hat, with his long curly hair set into a ponytail behind him. He then looked at his friend beside him. "Right Gio? He's very excited, haha!"_

"_**An exclusive chat with close friends of the couple, the famous & top ranking designers in the world: Giorgio Armani, Christian Dior and Jelly Woods!"**_

"_Hahaha, yes indeed! I felt really honored to be invited at Kuu's children's wedding," replied a man with short cropped hair, laughing as he nodded in agreement with his friend. "Lady Witch here just won't settle down and told us at the last minute before my show! Haha!"_

"_Hahaha! I can't help it you know!" exclaimed Jelly Woods, laughing with them._

"_**At last, we take a tour around the wedding reception and a glance at the menu–"**_

_The screen now showed a stunned Rika staring in front of her while President Lory stood smiling beside her._

"_Waaaahh... Oh... my... God. This is unbelievable!"_

"–_**down to the minutest detail of the bridal entourage wardrobe!"**_

"_This is so lovely!" exclaimed Rika as she touched a lilac blue gown from a model manequin. _

"_**At long last, the unveiling of the bridal gown and groom suit of the couple!"**_

_The screen now showed a large, well decorated room with lights fully lit on the roof._

"_This... is what we're talking about," said Jelly Woods as Christian Dior pulled the large white doors together._

"_VOILA!"_

_At the same time the screen next showed Rika's overwhelmed expression as the doors were opened. The journalist went wild as she covered her cheeks with both hands. Jelly, Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani went very excited and cheered loudly around Rika while clapping their hands._

"_OH MY GOD!" Rika exclaimed loudly in surprise._

"_Ahahahaha!"_

_The broadcast title then went back on the screen with the basilica in the background._

_**~ HIZURI KUON AND MOGAMI KYOKO ~**_

_**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**_

_**The Insider Special**_

"_**When The Insider Special returns. Don't go away we'll be right back!"]**_

Once the second half of The Insider Special ended for another break, Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi waited as advertisements started to appear on the screen.

"I just wish I'll get to ride on one of those,"Aiko sighed dreamily on the throw pillow that she hugged close to her.

"Yeah, it must be cool," added Chiyo beside her. "I've never seen such a bus like that. I want to ride on one of the limousines!"

Eating their flavored popcorn, Kaori and Ayumi nodded in agreement as their two best friends wandered off into a space of daydreams only they can ever saw.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

***Rev. Francis Xavier III – **since this was inspired straight from him, just imagine Trinity Blood's Abel Nightroad in a white priest clothing instead of his black uniform.

_Part II of the special is on the next chapter. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy the show, lol! ^^I've read your reviews. All of them are really great, thank you so much. I'm glad you like the story. Let's go to Chapter 4 then**.**_

_God bless! Mwah! :)_

_I love you all,_

_**MrAZ**_


	4. Act Four: The Insider: Final Part

Author's Note: Here's chapter four, the last and final part of the special 2-hour live telecast of the pre–wedding coverage. Enjoy reading Encore saga. ^^

Disclaimer: _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. Now I just wish I owned Trinity Blood's Abel Nightroad, Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. I mainly borrowed Nightroad to make a special guest appearance. Thanks for letting me father! :D_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe;

** around 3- 4:00 PM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

** 10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

A reminder for this chapter only:

**[**_italics inside bold brackets_**]**_ – _scenes on T.V point of view

Enjoy chapter four! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ACT FOUR<strong>

_**The Insider Special: Final Part**_

The maid, Amamiya-san, and her fellow maids had just taken out the girls' empty bowls, goblets and pitchers out of the bedroom. Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi hadn't eaten their dinner yet ever since they had started watching a 2-hour special telecast of The Insider, which was still broadcasting this time of night. Unfortunately, the four fangirls were already full from their night snacks and they don't feel like eating dinner at all. So the maids, under the leadership of Amamiya-san, had taken the liberty of taking out the trash and carefully brought the glasswares out with their trays.

Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi were now dragged another batch of soft pillows with them towards the hall in Aiko's bedroom and continued to watch the special on a flat TV screen. It looked like this was the last and final part of the special, and right now the girls were getting more excited to see the remaining details of the upcoming wedding of the couple, which will be aired live all throughout Japan later in June.

While they still waited for the commercials to finish on the flat screen, Kyoko and Ren's teen fangirls had a little chit-chat to pass the time. The clock on the hall now showed it's already five minutes past eleven. It looks like the girls were still wide awake and kicking. Unbelievable.

"After this will be the live coverage on June right?" asked Chiyo, holding her pink pillow close to her while she laid on the carpeted marble floor.

"Yup," answered Kaori who chose to lie on her side on the lounge furniture instead. "The wedding day."

"I'm so excited now guys," Chiyo said. "I could feel the RenKyo wedding fever right now, haha!"

"Me too," said Ayumi.

Aiko was now combing her silky wavy hair while leaning on the foot of the lounge furniture on the floor as she said, "They got to show the bridal gown now. Aaaahh I can't wait any longer!"

"They're going to show it on this part now Aiko-san, don't worry," assured Ayumi, who laid her head on Chiyo's lap across the floor not far from Aiko. "I'm also anxious about the reception venue... Hmmm..."

She snuggled closer to her pillow as she continued, "I wonder what it looks like and where?"

Kaori moved to her side on the sofa to face the girls and rested on her hand. "Nobody has ever done this before, right? I mean, as I understand it... people from that industry usually kept their lives private."

"I guess this is something that Ren and Kyoko owe to their fans," replied Aiko. Now that her hair has been fixed smoothly, she placed her hairbrush back to the side table. "Remember on September? Ren said on that conference he and Kyoko wanted all their fans to see and celebrate their wedding with them. That's why they invited the media, to film their wedding so everyone could see."

"Oh yeah I remember that. Do you think–?"

"–Hey girls, let's concentrate now," reminded Chiyo while staring at the flat screen. "This is the last commercial then it will now start."

That moment, the rest of the girls were all silent as they looked intently again at the flat plasma screen on the wall.

**[**_True to Chiyo's words, just after the Kia Sorento Anniversary Promo commercial, title graphics that signaled the last part of the midnight special flashed across the TV screen just as the cathedral appeared first in the background under the bright sunlight._

_**~ HIZURI KUON AND MOGAMI KYOKO ~  
><strong>_

_**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**_

_**The Insider Special**_

_The screen now showed the balcony of the president's mansion being zoomed quickly outside from the flight of marbled steps, towards the courtyard and finally into a lovely garden where the journalist Roxas Rika and three people were talking as they sat on the same outdoor furniture under the shade of a big cherry blossom tree. This time, only chilled drinks were on the center table._

"_It's a great pleasure and honor for us to be invited to the special wedding this June," said a tall, slender man in his stylish formal suit sitting cross legged on his chair. He wore a hat and a side V sunglasses which complemented really well to his suit. The silky, curly waves of his highlighted hair being tied back into a ponytail with a white ribbon hung smoothly sideways at the side of his left cheek. _

**Christian Dior**

**World famous fashion designer & Founder of Christian Dior Co.**

"_It takes me back to the times when Kuu and Julie got married, hehe... They are one of our very close friends and Julie was so attached to me. She had a lot of friends from the fashion industry. I love them. I designed almost all of her clothes and gowns in every occasions. Even her wedding gown itself, which was a part of my wonderful creation of the past. And now here comes her beloved son, Kuon. He's an amazing friend of mine too, so cool I love him. I can't even believe he has grown more handsome now my God!–"_

_Rika was then showed on the screen laughing with the guests while she looked at Christian Dior. He then moved about in his seat to look at his close friend sitting beside him and waved his hand in a feminine gesture. His friend laughed with Rika and Jelly, who sat on a separate chair across from them. She too was clapping her hands as she laughed with her friends and Rika._

"–_Kuu's son! Remember him when he was still just this tiny? I ran after him around the lobby right outside my office while he was brandishing my precious hair blower! Haha! Thank God I still have it until now. All just because he seriously insisted he would be part of my models when Julie didn't permit him."_

"_Well, if you hadn't carelessly mentioned Lina and Alexander then everything would've been just fine. I told you so!" replied his friend as he chuckled. He looked at Rika and said, "He adores Lina so much just like how he adores his mom. Lina was also a very close friend to Julie. They were very close. And Alexander McQueen was one of Lina and Julie's friends and leading designers of the couture gowns and dresses that Julie also wore and endorsed under his name, during those years back when she was still alive. That made him grow more fond of Lina."_

"_And he so~ loooves my hair," added Christian, brushing a few strands of her side bangs away from his face. "To pieces haha! I'm a tall person so I hardly ever talk to Kuon at an eye level when he was a little kid. Either I would kneel in front of him or he would stand on a chair. At that very same age – I think when he was 9 or 11, he never cared so much if there were people around backstage or anywhere present, or if his mom or dad would call his attention. Kuon just dragged and climbed on a chair just to touch my hair then he asked me how I did it to look so silky, smooth and everything. We just talk so much just about anything under the sun. Then our conversation would go down to my shampoo and conditioner, what brands they were and the prices and where to buy them, my hair spray even my comb! Hahaha!"_

"_Yeah he was just so adorable," mentioned Jelly Woods who sat on Rika's left side. "And so self- conscious when it comes to fashion. His style of those clothes that you see on him was proof. He got that from his parents. I remember when he asked me if Lina also used my cosmetics just like his mom. Because two of his favorite models in the world looked utterly similiar with their make-up on, hehehe!"_

"_He can tell by their shades?" asked Rika. "That it came from yours?"_

_Jelly's name appeared on the bottom of the screen the moment she spoke._

**Jelly Woods**

**World famous make-up artist, Founder of JW Cosmetics Co.**

"_Yep," chirped Jelly as she nodded. "Every single one of them. Just by looking it he knew whether Julie took a break from using mine and not. Maybe it's the texture or something– I don't know. Haha! He can really guess. He always watches his mom"_

_At first, Jelly had only known the Tsuruga Ren as a foreigner the moment Ren arrived in Japan. During those days, little did she knew that the man she always do make-up on was just the complete disguise of Hizuri Kuon, the one she had spent time with Kuu and Julie in New York. She didn't know that yet, until a perfect time came when Ren's true identity was finally revealed to her. It was really surprising. This had taken her slightly aback, but Jelly had come to realize in the end what everything that happened all this time meant to Ren._

"_He was always with his parents most of the time when they are away," Jelly said, smiling at Rika. "Although they were so busy, Julie and Kuu always make it a point that they would spend time with their son. Even for a while... So he was already exposed to the world of fashion aside from show business when he was still very, very young. And that greatly influenced Kuon-chan's sharp fashion taste too. That's why I noticed little girls who were children of our friends got blushed and swooned over him every time he comes around with his parents! He's like a prince those times. Kuon and I were also very great friends! I was Julie's personal make-up artist and we loved each other like sisters. Kuon was there watching us, sitting on a high chair and his feet would dangle like this and move to and fro hahaha! So cute! He was never like any other kids who would go anywhere you wouldn't know. He's very behaved and disciplined. So polite. Until now he still is, only I'm worrying about the first one hahaha!"_

"_But the gorgeousness is still there," winked Dior as he added. "He looks so much just like his mother Julie. A perfect carbon copy of her. He's a very cute, smart kid. I took so much time to register that in my mind when me, Alexander and Gio met him again at Paris recently with Kuu. At a fashion show. Symptoms of absence... You know that's what happens after such a long time not being able to see each other again for many, many years. Now. He is soo... what– deliciously gorgeous? With a double Z? Hypnotically attractive? With limitless oozing male pheromones 360 degrees all over the body? Awesome. The perfect epitome of a man. Mmm!"_

"_He really is more handsome now and cute," added Rika as they laughed. "What I actually notice with these little kids nowadays is that they're just so cute and cuddly. But when they get to their teens the cuteness has just lost, long gone... But with Kuon, even if he was such a cute kid before, until now he's already a man, he's still holding on to cute! And got even more handsome than we could have ever imagine... Those were such wonderful memories you all have with Hizuri-san," said Rika as she chuckled now with the three, who also nodded in agreement. _

"_And now he's getting married–"_

"–_Yeah with Mogami Kyoko, yes," said Dior. _

"_That's right. Can you tell us what you can say about his fiancé?" urged Rika with a smile across her face. She motioned for Dior's friend across the center table and she grabbed a glass of water._

**Giorgio Armani**

**World famous fashion designer, Founder of Armani**

"_Mogami Kyoko... Well we haven't known much about her," replied Giorgio Armani who was also in his stylish clothes. Unlike his friend, Armani wore only a simpler outfit; he wore a black fitted shirt topped with a black suit jacket and jeans. He preferred not to wear his sunglasses, as he just had it hang on one of the front pockets across his chest. _

"_But we did met her with Kuon and his dad when they visited us at a fashion show in Paris. She is such a lovely lady... Yeah... So sweet, very elegant. Very funny and she's a great cook I tell you! We spent the day at my resthouse and... she insisted she would cook food for all of us. She can cook international cuisines in just one setting. I eat italian food while Chris here eats french, though we also love other types of food... She just followed the recipes on a book she found at the kitchen shelf and created a twist of her own in it. To tell you the truth, and I don't mean to hurt my people – she's even better than my chefs! All of them taste so good! Her own Bistecca alla Fiorentina is just– heaven. Christian here helped himself a couple of times on her dishes hahaha!"_

"_I almost became like Kuu! She's the only one who had me break my routine," said Dior while laughing with Armani. "I don't eat much honestly... just a few here and there and then I stop. But the dishes she did – my God – so enticing. That's the time I couldn't control myself. Everyday felt like a feast to me when she did all the cooking. I only eat Bouillabaisse from her. I just looove the Madeleine and Bouillabaisse so much."_

"_Those pastries and desserts she did were so good. Name it, she can do it!" added Jelly. She sighed, "Really... I don't know where she... where she gets this talent from... And I know she can make such a wonderful wife and mother. Kuon-chan deserves that gift. That's why I really do believe in that saying, "The shortest way to a man's heart is the stomach." Now... I see Kuon with a fitter, more chiselled body compared to the previous years before they met, haha! His six- pack abs now... Ooooooohh my Kuon-chan!"_

_It can't be helped now that the make-up artist had gone off to fangirl mode. "Double six- pack abs already! I just love him more and more now! Chris, you shouldn't have taken me to the filming! You'd better not tell Darling I was there okay? Chris? Promise me!"_

"_Ahahahaha!"_

_Rika and the rest laughed with Jelly as she suddenly covered her red face quickly. The journalist then looked at her right side to face the screen._

"_Everyone, later after the show you'll get to preview the most anticipated commercials of Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko exclusively from Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani and Jelly Woods. Just a little bit, for the sake of the couple's fans watching all over Japan... haha! Please talk to us about your commercials. Mister Dior, you first."_

_The screen now showed the designer and zoomed towards him slowly as he spoke._

"_I'm not going to expose more details about it, haha," reminded Dior as he looked at Rika. "Otherwise it won't be so challenging. But I can tell you, as the producer myself, that the shots were taken in Paris. We found these great sites and we– decided to add more CG scenes in the background... to look more different. The essence of promoting the private collection has been brought out more with Miss Kyoko and Kuon, and I just never regretted I chose them. Because at first, I had my eyes on my top models... But then I wanted to take it to the next level... More like a movie in itself... So, I thought I should choose the actors. There were candidates on my list... Then I heard from Kuu about their current filming and I went there to watch them film. They're so perfect for my advertisement! And, that's how I chose both of them to do it. The promo... aahh.. it was just. Perfect."_

_Rika then looked at Jelly and Giorgio. "About the car commercial in which you, Miss Woods is the make-up artist... What are the possible things that we will see?"_

"_Hmmm... What would best describe it," thought Jelly as she replied. The screen zoomed slowly towards her as she looked at Rika with excitement. "Okay, this – racy... High octane speed, with a touch of glamour haha.. I just couldn't believe I was able to create such a character out from Kyoko-chan herself. She certainly fits everything that I create for her, and I just couldn't take her out from my mind when everything was done... So I talked to Darling and he too also loved the end result. And that's how there's this part two movie that everybody heard coming up."_

"_Part two," said Rika with a more curious look on her face. "Which movie? I'm so curious now!"_

"_Tragic Marker."_

"_Oh, yeah. Tragic Marker II... So, it's because of this commercial that Kyoko was cast in the second film," said Rika._

"_Yes. This is the one," replied Jelly happily. "It's with these three commercials from us actually! Haha! And just like Christian, I never regret that I went straight to Darling right away as soon as everything was finished. I mean, everyone in the crew couldn't tell it was Kyoko at first. They didn't even believed it was actually her."_

"_That goes to show how talented and gifted Mogami Kyoko is," said Rika. "There's no stopping with this woman. She can change herself from within in just a snap. Right? And... you're the one behind the curtain who helped make the character a reality, in just a few minutes, with your wonderful skills. Ah! The pride of Japan."_

"_You're flattering me Miss Rika," replied Jelly with color starting to rise on her cheeks._

"_No really I'm serious, you really are... Yeah..."_

"_Thank you!" said Jelly._

"_No one has ever found out that Mogami Kyoko was the one with Cain Heel all this time since the production of Tragic Marker." _

"_Yes, no one," replied Jelly. "People never realized she was Cain Heel's little sister during those filming days! It was fun to watch behind the reins, because when you're the one who actually created Kyoko-san and Kuon- chan's image... being transformed right in front of your very own eyes, you just couldn't help it but see how people would react when seeing them. I remembered Darling and I played a game of bet during those days for Kyoko-san. I lost back then haha!"_

"_So for how long exactly did the crew and everyone else found out, naturally... that she was actually that cute rocker girl with Cain?"_

"_Took them such a long, long time Miss Rika. Really... About one month after the film release of The Tragic Marker. The first film."_

"_WOW," sighed Dior and Armani together._

"_Yes haha!" added Woods. "They later found out about Kuon-chan's identity being Cain, about a few weeks later after the film's release... That was in a month."_

"_Yes they did. I was one of the very few people who later found it out by myself..."_

"_Uhuh... But with Kyoko-chan, I think it almost took them a month later of the release to find out it was actually her. They had so many doubts, and it was during the next month after that... that they really convinced themselves then that she was really Kyoko-chan." _

"_And what about another commercial from yours mister Armani?" asked Rika._

"_Oohh that–" chirped Jelly._

"–_Yeeess" said Dior._

"_Haha! Again huh? It's also the same with Chris," replied Armani. "I'm also promoting the new men's perfume and I chose both of them to do the commercial. My new collection was about the same time as Christian Dior here... From the beginning I wanted a fresh, new look and not just the same models and actors all over again... doing the endorsements. I was with Chris during the filming of The Count of Monte Cristo... Chris and I just looked at each other and there you go. We just knew exactly who's going to promote our new releases."_

"_And... what's with these guys' oooh-lalas?" asked Rika._

"_Ahahaha... You'll know when you find it out," said Armani with a wink._

"_Now, let's talk about the wedding," said Rika as the screen now showed the journalist looking attentively at the guests. "You guys mentioned to me earlier right before this interview that you, mister Christian, designed the wedding gown–?"_

"–_yes correct," answered Dior, nodding in agreement._

"_And that mister Armani here created the groom suit."_

"_Uhumm. Yes," answered Armani._

"_Could you tell us about the wedding gown mister Dior?" asked Rika. Dior appeared more serious now together with Jelly and Armani as the screen zoomed slowly towards him. Rika listened intently as he spoke._

"_Okay, now. I heard a lot of rumors blasting everywhere around that I made a new gown for darling Kyoko," said Dior. "Let me get some of those people straight right now... That's not true at all... Gio and Ten know aobut this too – right?"_

_The two nodded with Dior. He continued, "Yeah... and... I don't want people to misinterpret our coming here in Japan... The wedding gown that Kyoko will wear on her wedding day, is in fact... the wedding gown that my friend, Julie, wore when she was wed with Kuu. I was the one who designed the wedding gown for sister Julie. That was what I considered as one of the best I have ever created to be honest... because that was inspired by the costume she wore on this fantasy film that Julie acted on, one of the major films that made her so famous in Hollywood. Julie then told me during those earlier times... that she's going to give her own gown to the future wife of her son Kuon, whoever she might be... So, with any modifications to be made then in the future, sister told me... she wanted me to be the one who will actually do it since I created the gown myself. I know every single thing involved in making the gown, down to the very last detail of it... I promised her... and that's why I'm here right now with Gio and Ten... Now, there's only a slight difference to their size actually... Julie was 2 inches bigger than Kyoko. Their overall figure is just the same. Luckily, they also share the same height! They both have slender and curvy, hourglass type of bodies. Sexy in a word haha! So I don't worry that much... I love the gown so much..."_

"_It suits Kyoko-chan so perfectly," added Woods. Her voice right now almost made chirping sound. "I was the one who had the idea at first, when Julie was about to be married with Kuu-chan. I know what her perfect wedding gown would be like, I could totally see it. So, I contacted my very close friends and Christian was very glad to assist me. He also knew what I truly wanted... Julie was such a goddess in her wedding gown... That's how Julie's wedding gown was created. I already knew perfectly well that Kyoko-chan is the right woman who little Kuon-chan wanted to marry someday... She is, the exact replica of Julie's personality. I could totally see Julie in her every time Kyoko-chan and I would talk, even by just standing right in front of me. It's like... sister was alive in her. And I think... that might be one of those things why little Kuon loves Kyoko-chan so much, just as much as he loves his mother... Kyoko-chan is the worthy woman, the most deserving one to ever wear Julie's wedding gown. She's one of a kind... And we couldn't be more excited than that!"_

"_With Chris's wedding gown," said Armani as he nodded. "I tell you, Kuon would be very proud of having Kyoko!"_

"_And people thought you actually design a new one for Kyoko," said Rika as she chuckled with the guests. "Ah! Good thing that mister Dior cleared that up. Now how about Kuon's suit?"_

"_Aaaah, the suit–"_

"–_Suit di Gio!"_

"_Ahaha! Is there anything other than that Ten?" exclaimed Armani. "Hehehe... Well, these guys nicknamed Kuon's suit that I made." The screen then zoomed towards him this time as he began to speak. "All the time they did this... Kuon was fitted when they visited us in Paris. And during those times, Chris had already began Kyoko's wedding gown. The suit looks so perfectly good on him. I'm so happy. Both Julie's gown, now Kyoko's gown... and the suit were our personal gifts to the couple. There are still more that we'll give them, especially from the ones Calvin and Alexander have us brought with us to give to the couple. They were supposed to be here but they're just very busy so they couldn't join us to attend their wedding."_

"_I'm so excited to see the couple's gown and suit," said Rika. "I'm sure the fans watching right now couldn't wait! Haha!"_

"_Well shall we go right now?" asked Jelly as she immediately stood up. Rika, Armani and Dior were looking up at her._

"_To where?" asked Rika._

"_To have you look at the gown and suit of course!" replied Jelly, beaming. _

"_You mean right now? Will mister Dior and Armani be with us too–?"_

"_Of course we don't want to be left here all by ourselves with Sebastian!" exclaimed Dior, knowing fully well of the solitude he's going to have if left alone in such a big mansion without Lory._

"_We're coming with you. We'll both show you the wardrobe of the bridal entourage too. It's all with the couple's," said Armani._

_At that very moment, Rika stood up together with Dior and Armani, laughing excitedly with them._

"_Now I really want to go. Sure take me there!"_

_Rika, Jelly, Dior and Armani were then showed at the screen walking back towards the president's mansion while happily conversing with each other. Cherry blossom petals swept gracefully with the gentle breeze as they met with Lory on top of the marbled steps. _

_The Insider logo graphics then slid across the screen._**]**

_**# # # ~~~ # # #**_

**[**_The next scene, as the graphics slid off on the screen, showed Roxas Rika sitting beside president Lory inside the golden L.M.E stretch limousine. Dior, Woods and Armani sat on the opposite end. It looked as though they were riding along the way. The screen momentarily shook a little as the screen began to zoom out from Lory, so his precious cape could still be seen._

"_We will be going to the reception venue first Miss Rika," said Lory as he took a glance at a window and back again at the journalist beside him, who listened attentively as he spoke. "That is also the place where the bridal entourage, including the couple, will prepare on the wedding day... The entourage wear including the couple's gown and suit are there too... Christian Dior, Ten and Giorgio Armani will also stay there for a while now before they'll fly back to New York the next week after the wedding."_

"_It's part of our breaks so we chose to stay for a while here in Japan," said Giorgio Armani. "I must say Japan is such a beautiful country. The people here are wonderful."_

"_We'll come back here on our next vacation for sure," added Dior, smiling at the journalist. "And I'll make Kyoko cook me surprises."_

"_She will," said Lory. "I'll make sure of that Chris, don't worry. She's a talented young woman. That's why I never regret doing something for Kuon you know... He was very proud of having her for his future wife. I'm proud for both of them. So I made simple gifts for my two beloved kids in my life. Of course I should never forget my Maria who's their no. 1 fan hehe..."_

"_I hope you don't mind me asking what those gifts are mister president, hehehe."_

"_Ahh, haha.. That's fine... Well, it's not a grand gift actually," replied Lory. "I don't like to give a gift that you'll just display on your shelf or keep it somewhere in the dust. I wanted something that the couple will benefit in their lifetime. One of those gifts is the reception venue that you and the ones watching will see."_

"_Tell us about it mister president," urged Rika politely. Lory then smiled as he began. _

"_Remember the couple are abroad right now filming "The Count of Monte Cristo?" Lory said. "I bought this land a few years ago here in Kyoto. Probably it's the location, that's why nobody even to my agents apart from myself has ever noticed that part of land. It's right near the sea... such a great place, when I saw it I bought it right away. I love Alexander Dumas' book, The Count of Monte Cristo... also the film itself. The house, everything, was modelled coincidentally, exactly after the house of the Count of Monte Cristo in the film, and I talked to one of my agents and I was involved in the construction and planning of the site. We added more to the layout and the result in the model shown to me before was just fantastic. I called it, The Villa..."_

"_Wow... So how long exactly was the construction of The Villa sir?" asked Rika._

"_It took my people four years to complete it," answered Lory as they now passed a bridge. Ray of sunlight passed through the glass window beside Rika, giving a slight glow to the journalist's face. _

"_Four years..."_

"_Yes... Four years," replied Lory with a smile. "I wanted to see the result of it so I waited patiently. It didn't took too much time than expected actually, because I hired teams of workers for The Villa full time. Plus, I was very happy when I finally saw The Villa right when it was done... I love it. Exactly right from the film, though we added more structures and details... Have you read the book Miss Rika?"_

"_Yes sir I have read the book... Such a wonderful story."_

"_How about the U.S film version?"_

"_I have seen that too sir."_

"_Good. Then this one," replied Lory. "Chateau d'If... Take out the prison fortress and replace it with the count's house from the film, this time include the courtyard and everything. Add a little touch of forest-like background and there you have it. The Villa..."_

"_I couldn't comprehend that combination somewhat," said Rika as she laughed together with Lory and the guests. "Chateau d'If is an island..."_

_Lory chuckled. "Chris and Gio here also told me the very same thing," replied Lory. "The Villa isn't an island. The structure of the land made it look like one... I added stairs on the side of the cliff so the kids could take a stroll on the seashore and into the woods I had made. There's a little waterfall and a river there... When Chris and Gio got to The Villa, they told me they don't want to go home haha!"_

"_That's why, we extended our breaks," added Giorgio Armani as he laughed with Woods and Dior. "I couldn't take my eyes off it... I think I swam on the woods about 4 times –"_

"–_5 times exactly –"chirped Jelly._

"–_including nights," said Dior. "Haha! Such a perfect place... We have been to many beaches across the world, and we know which one stays on our list especially the location and the tides and everything... This one is just at the right place. You don't need to worry about high tides and stuff. I just loooove it, I just wish the couple would let me stay there when they transfer to their new home. I'm getting sick of hotels now."_

"_Well they might have set other sights to be their future home," added Lory onscreen as the limousine now drove along the rows of tall trees, giving off just the right shade on the road. Slight shadows and light passed through the windows of the limousine now as Lory continued. "They might be planning for something else. But still, I will give this to them. It doesn't matter if the kids want to use it instead for vacations... They have so many choices... I'm sure they're going to love The Villa. We're going to surprise them when they get home next month."_

"_Yeah they haven't been here yet," said Jelly with a wink. The screen now showed Lory gesturing the rest of the guests as the limousine stopped. "Apart from us, you were still the first one to see The Villa."_

"_What an honor."_

"_Alright, here we are... Let's go," said Lory as he got out of the door being opened politely by Sebastian. The rest of the guests followed him._

"_This is it Miss Rika," announced Lory. "The Villa right in front of us."_

_In front of the screen, Rika stood beside the president open- mouthed with surprise as she looked up._**]**

Just like the journalist on the screen, Aiko and her close friends Chiyo, Ayumi and Kaori stared wide- eyed in front of the television.

"WHAAAAAH!"

**[**_Right on the screen, standing tall against the horizon was The Villa. The scene now zoomed towards the facade of the magnificent, tall mansion; true, the mansion was indeed the exact replica of the one currently in the film that is going to be released, although The Villa didn't looked so much as a typical tower house of dark gray stone. Set in high Royal Renaissance architecture, The Villa mansion stood in elegance across the large fountain of a beautiful woman standing in the middle of lion cubs around the base. _

_Speechless, Rika stared in thought. "Is this what you call 'simple' Mister President?" said the voice on the back of her mind. "And not 'grand'? This doesn't look so much like that at all. You're sometimes so hard to comprehend... Which realm exactly do you belong?" _

_The scene followed Lory and the guests very closely on the stone pavement, into the flight of front steps, as they now passed the large entrance hall in the ground floor. The scene zoomed towards the exquisite decoration on the walls of the mansion. A large, winding marble staircase lead to the second floor above. A crystal chandelier adorned with Swarovsky crystals and diamonds sparkled brightly towards the two guests at the hall down below, who now walked towards an archway leading to the balcony. The scene now showed Rika and Lory looking over the stone banister outside._

"_The wedding reception will be held just right over there," said Lory, pointing towards the front of the screen. Rika stood speechless beside him and the president chuckled with her. Lory gestured for Rika to come with him and they now walked down the flight of steps._

_On the screen, rising several stories high, the back part of The Villa mansion commanded a view of the sea from all its windows. The mansion had a very wide, landscaped courtyard, and beyond another small flight of stone steps of the courtyard far ahead, down to a fountain and the rows of neatly groomed bushes, shrubs and statues along the walkways was – of all things – a rose garden, planted by the team of workers. During its contruction of The Villa years before, the workers began planting roses and had kept the garden up later. Now in full bloom, it was now a gorgeous riot of yellows, pinks, reds and whites, an excellent background for the wedding reception of Kuon and Kyoko._

_Across the garden, down to another rows of plants, flowers and fountains, was the half ready reception venue. Workers were busily building slender, sturdy columns made of white stone, and beams on top of it to support the long branches of man-made cherry blossom trees being planted alternately in fashion beside each one of the columns._

"_The couple missed Hanami season right now," said Lory as he was shown on the screen, walking together with Rika beside him. "The youngins were very busy so they tend to miss viewing them almost every time, on the month of April... So I figured I have these sakura trees constructed by my agents for their wedding this June... The greens are just so artistic there – see that? The petals looked so realistic. I purposely chose to have it shaped small than the original size. They tend to each petal very carefully, one by one. Like that group over there."_

"_Incredible... Each petal they have to do it? Why not do it in batches then to make it easier sir?"_

_The scene now showed Lory looking up at the workers on a cherry blossom tree on his right. "Well the petals were of high quality standard since most of what's been used in this construction, were also the one that's been made in filmings. Just like how they treated the crystals on the invitation. They also did that on the cherry blossom trees."_

_Rika understood and she nodded as Lory continued, "I had those trunks bend like that around the beams to make the branches become a roof on top of them, forming like a heart. Like that one up there... You'll see the whole shape of it if we get to view it from afar over there – it's much better. So when the guests will be gathered here on the wedding day, we'll get to have artificial petals falling on us... Instead of looking at the bare tree as you would on a fully bloomed sakura tree, you won't with all of these here... the petals have different colors too, like a rainbow instead of just the usual white and pink. When they fell, they will look like these tiny butterflies fluttering about. Making these petals one by one as I have taken a tour at Europa, isn't such an easy task. Key grips and some of the film production crew from Europa Co. will get to control and monitor these trees closely when the wedding day comes."_

"_This is really... such a delicate work on these trees," said Rika as she looked at the beautiful tall trees around. "So incredible!"_

_Halfway through the other part of the venue was the one left to build now. _

"_Now let's go over there, I'll show you the beach..."_

_Lory and Rika walked further down the courtyard, passing more rows of columns and nearly done cherry blossom trees, and to the far end of the cliff. They stood beside the stone banister, looking at the generous waves of sparkling blue sea, shone clear at the end of the bay. White sands on the shore gleamed with little sparkles under the bright sunlight. There was a slight breeze, and in the skies above The Villa gulls and terns soared and swooped, their eerie "skrees" the only counterpoint to the breaking surf._

"_This part here... right where we're both standing, up to just there – on that small rows of bushes... will be a stage. We've invitated guests from music industry who will be joining with us on the wedding day. There's going to be a live band playing here. We prefered to have acoustic, beachside music with a little bit of latin flavor. Rather than the latest genres we heard today. That just makes me nervous and get a high blood pressure you see. I've invited The Generous, Freestyle... Side A, among others... Santana, Rob Thomas... Richard Kroeger called me last week actually and they were very excited to be with Kuu. So they'll be here."_

"_Live band. Yes... That sounds very exciting!" cheered Rika as she laughed excitedly with Lory. _

"_Now these are the steps right here leading towards the beach," said Lory as he gestured Rika at the side of the cliff. "I love the weather right now... We'd better take off our shoes and take a walk down there don't you think? Hehe.."_

"_Is it alright to leave it right here mister president –?"_

"_Yeah sure. Nobody's going to steal those. Come on... and also you dear cameraguy. Now follow us."_

_The next scene appeared to shook a little on the televsion screen, as it looked like probably the cameraman had took off his shoes carefully while taking care of the camera he was holding. Now the scene showed Lory and Rika walking down the slightly curved stairs of the cliff._**]**

"Waaahh..." sighed Chiyo as both of she and Kaori shook their heads in utter disbelief. "Whooo!"

"What a venue," added Kaori. "Now that is cool."

"The mansion's so incredible!" exclaimed Aiko and Ayumi together.

**[**_On the screen, the journalist and Lory strolled bare foot on the soft white sand of the sea. As breeze swept gently, blue waves kissed gracefully on Lory's and Rika's foot on each step they took at the same time. The screen zoomed outwards slowly as Lory began to speak, he rested his hands across his back while they walked._

"_On the wedding day at the reception, guests will enjoy a full, all-you-can-eat- baikingu," said Lory. "Viking, Buffet so to speak... Full means everything is on the buffet, not just the main dishes. Dessert Vikings will also be on the reception menu. The couple also decided to have a little bit of fun on the desserts as takeout treats and as part of party favors so as not to left anything to waste. It's also a form of the couple's souvenirs. Maria thought this idea to incorporate something out from her birthday. So, I had a dessert viking takeout station where you can just take anything you like, have it pack well in a small takeout box and bring it home with you... And you'll love this: drinks are unlimited all night. Drinks Baikingu."_

"_Any drinks mister president?"_

"_Everything Miss Rika. Name it – it's all there."_

"_Even margaritas and tequilas?"_

"_Yes. Even beer or shandy or shirley temple whatever. And don't forget this, sky's the limit on both. You can request for any drinks you like at no charge of course hehe... Only you can't take them out. It just mainly up to you if you wish to get home drunk and balloon-full."_

"_Dessert Takeout and All you can eat. All you can drink. Baikingu."_

"_Correct. Baikingu. And takeout. All throughout the night."_**]**

"Aaaaaahh I'm so jealous!" exclaimed Chiyo very excitedly, now hugging her big throw pillow close to her. Little tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she began to imagine bountiful of dishes and drinks. "I want to be there too!"

**[**_The screen now showed Rika pointing at her right._

"_It's not actually such a big forest there, just forest-like huh... because of those tall trees. Could you tell us a little bit about the woods right there mister president and the entire safety of The Villa?"_

"_Well this is a private land," replied Lory as he looked towards the forest like Rika. The screen zoomed slowly towards him as he spoke. "So I had a tall strong wall surrounding this property. Guards patrol around 24 hours everyday, full time... especially there beside the woods – just at the wall you can see at that side over there... That's where it's the most crucial, prone spot of robbers and such criminals at night because of the abundance of trees and other plants. Especially when it's a rather big house we're talking about, like The Villa... People watching us right now, you'd better remember this. That's where they would get in first rather than the front gate or the side parts of the gate... They don't want to be seen entering, and a garden with many plants around is their best spot to hide their shadows. There are hidden cameras everywhere on The Villa too... security sensors... the Kyoto Prefectural Police Department is connected to the entire surveillance system of The Villa, so they respond right away in case of emergency. As of the woods itself, it's modelled exactly right after the woods where Kyoko and Kuon first met when they were children... You've already heard of that story from Kuon's interview with you a few months ago..."_

"_Yes mister president, their whole love story is such a wonderful tale to tell..."_

"_Exactly... Now let's go back and meet Ten and the others. For the bridal entourage viewing. I think Chris and Gio should be at the courtyard with Ten by now..."_

_As Lory and Rika walked back upstairs of the cliff towards The Villa, The Insider Special logo graphics flashed right across the screen._**]**

_**# # # ~~~ # # #**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**[**_Right after the graphics flashed out of the screen, the scene now appeared to show the journalist Rika stood together again with Jelly Woods, Dior and Armani on the hall at the spacious ground floor inside the mansion. _

"_We just had such a hearty lunch with the president of L.M.E a while ago," said Rika as she faced on the screen as it zoomed slowly outwards from her, revealing Dior, Jelly and Armani standing with her on each sides. "And now misters Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani and miss Jelly Woods here will now show us the bridal entourage wear for the very first time. Right everyone?"_

"_Yes indeed," answered Jelly and she chirped as she looked up at the journalist. "We're very excited to show you Miss Rika! Gio designed the entire bridal entourage together with his close team... And he fitted them personally during his visit here in Japan a few months ago remember?"_

"_Yeah it was a few months right before the September conference, yes," said Rika. She then clapped her hands as Giorgio Armani himself gestured the guests to follow him while he lead the way up at the marble staircase towards the second floor. _

"_Mister Armani, I couldn't believe how fast the entourage wear was done," said Rika as they climbed up the stairs. Jelly and Dior chuckled with her as Gio looked behind him and replied, "Aah haha, yes my team were just that diligent in finishing the entire creation ahead of time. We're all used to such kinds of demand. This isn't one of those times... that we usually had in our official fashions, where everything is done at such speed and care at the same time. No pressure and worries here..."_

"_Everything's just normal for us," added Dior. "Not that big of a deal to Gio."_

"_Wow, you guys are amazing. Well that shows the experience, plus not to mention you're all doing it and your creations we're widely acclaimed internationally..."_

"_Why, thank you," said Armani as Dior and Woods smiled, looking at the two. "That's a wonderful compliment Miss Rika..."_

_The second floor appeared on the screen, zooming around the spacious interior. Another crystal chandelier hung sparkling on the ceiling, giving off its bright light on Rika, Woods, Dior and Armani, who were now walking towards two large white oak doors. Armani held the golden handles and he looked behind him._

"_Ready Miss Rika?" asked Armani. Rika smiled broadly as Jelly and Dior beamed._

"_Just open it for her, haha!" mentioned Dior._

"_Come on Gio!" cheered Jelly._

_Rika put her hands together and said, "Yes sure, I'm ready."_

_Armani then opened the doors._

"_VIOLA! The bridal entourage!"_

_Jelly and Dior applauded happily together with the journalist, who was now stunned as she stared in surprise in front of the screen._

_The scene now zoomed towards what looked like a large wardrobe room. Spacious and neat, the studio lights on the ceiling shined brightly towards two rows of mannequins forming an angled V aisle. On the left side of the aisle were the handsome male suits, and on the right side mannequins wore gorgeous, flowing gowns. Giorgio Armani lead the way now towards the right side of the aisle. The screen followed him as he walked with Rika behind him._

"_Okay, first of all... The wedding will be held at the cathedral, so we have strictly limited the gown designs including the bridal gown. Strapless and halter are a no-no here... The first thing I'm going to show you miss Rika are these lilac blue bridesmaid gowns," started Giorgio as he touched the first gown of the mannequin. Rika sighed with amazement. "I match each gowns with their height and body type. So their gowns are different with one another. The ivory and blush tones on the bridesmaid gowns just suited them very well. Now this one is Momose's gown... She's very youthful and has a wonderful figure so I opted to showcase her figure... This... is soft crinkle, thin, silk satin-ganza gown with draped cascade style and short lace cap sleeves... The waist over here as you can see gathers into a side cascade helping to keep Momose's silhouette flattering, and a hand crafted rose detail on the top end of this part of waist while the little sheer pleatings on the bust here add shape... Pleating detail at full layered, floor length gown. The girls will own all the matching jewelry they will wear... like this one."_

_The screen now zoomed slowly towards the mannequin wearing Momose's gown as Armani continued while looking down at the mannequin's left hand, "For miss Momose, she will wear these little earrings..."_

_Rika was touching an earring on the mannequin as Armani continued, "I call the jewelry, the Destiny Sparkling Teardrop Crystals, it suits her perfectly. When you wear a gown Miss Rika, the best thing is don't wear too much jewelry, just use simple ones like these. Or better yet, you can opt to be nude and not wear any jewelry. The makeup is just the right magic of it for your skin if you choose not to wear anything. You'll still look just as lovely. Simplicity is elegance in itself. It just mainly depends on how you actually carry yourself... As for ladies Momose and Chiori, I chose these simple but elegant teardrop crystals. "_

_Rika then looked at the screen as she spoke. "Ladies take note of Giorgio Armani's tip!"_

_Dior, who stood beside her nodded and smiled. Jelly, who was standing beside Armani added as she chirped happily, "This is such a flirty gown Gio I loove it!"_

_Rika said as she looked at the screen being zoomed towards her, "Just look at the teardrop crystals... See these things? Wow."_

_Giorgio was shown on the screen back again. He raised the hem part of the gown across the bottom to show the shoes more clearly. "And she'll wear these... I designed it specifically for lady Momose." The screen zoomed closely to show the footwear's details. _

"_Oh that's so gorgeous!" said Rika as she bended down a little to look closely._

"_The smooth, clue satin peep-toe slingbacks with a diamanté and Swarovsky crystal buckle fastening... Beautiful and simple. These slingbacks has a square toe, lined here with nude Italian leather. Balancing a 3 ¾ inches high heel with an imported, platform sole, these just adds height to her floor skimming gown, and it's a perfect wear for any occasion so Momose can still use these again after the wedding..."_

"_All the girls' high heels has crystals on them right Gio?" said Dior._

"_Yes, correct," answered Armani. "All of these... Momose has them on her buckle fastening. Let's check the one Chiori will wear over here..."_

_Armani gestured to walk over the next mannequin's gown. The designer bended a bit as he pointed towards the pair of lovely shoes beneath the mannequin. _

"_That's just very lovely," said Rika. The screen zoomed closely as Armani began to speak. _

"_Those are the shoes lady Amamiya Chiori will wear," he said. "Also 3 ¾ inches heels with imported sole, with three fabric loops on the toe and a Swarovsky crystal embellisment on the center. They are made of ivory satin... Truly lovely."_

_The screen now zoomed upwards from the sandals and up to the gown. Rika touched the cloth as Armani spoke. "And of course, Lady Chiori will wear this..."_

_Rika and Jelly chuckled with Armani as Dior added, "Dramatic head turner, haha!" _

"_Yes, Chris is right," said Armani as Rika touched the side part of the gown while she looked at it very closely. The screen now began to focus on the gown's details as Armani continued to speak. "Simple off-shoulder, thin silk-ganza gown with hand beaded shoulder straps and built-in modesty piece, gathered organza V- neck overlay with raw- edged lace trim, gathered Empire waistband accented with hand crafted rose and cascading ruffles here on the front in V style... "_

_Armani pointed to the jewelries worn by a lovely mannequin. The screen zoomed closely to each jewels. "She'll wear the Destiny Teardrop Crystals too. She has a Destiny Teardrop pair of earrings."_

"_Aww will you look at this!" exclaimed Rika as they walked now towards the smaller mannequin standing beside Chiori's. _

"_Maria's going to wear that!" chirped Jelly happily as Rika touched the child's gown._

"_Yes, she will," said Armani. _

"_This is soo cute!" exclaimed Rika._

_The screen now showed a little girl mannequin, instead of the usual mannequins beside it._

"_The adorable look for the littlest member of the wedding party," said Dior, smiling at the cute mannequin. _

_Armani started as he held the side part of Maria's lovely gown. "The flowergirl will wear this one... She doesn't need to wear any jewelry because the crystals are already on her gown. Coral- colored floor length ball gown with a petticoat underneath... Bell sleeves. Tiny, sparkly crystal stones decorate the bodice with vermillion- colored rose detail resting on its waist right there as you can see... Organza layered ruffles here on the front trim down the length of the gown to create this beautiful finish. And look at here at the back, cute ribbon isn't it!"_

_Armani looked up at the mannequin's head and touched the headpiece. "Plus this is the matching small tiara with little floral accents and two tier veil at the back right here... Maria loves Jean d'Arc so much and this tiara came from them... I personally add more details to it with small Destiny Tear Drop crystals to make it more sparkly... She'll wear these short gloves with thin ruffle on the edges."_

_Rika looked down as Armani picked up a shoe and showed it to the now stunned Rika so the screen zoomed slowly towards the little footwear. "This is coral color ruffled organza socks... Mary Jane style ivory shoes on this one... Buckle strap with tulle bow in front. I added crystals on the center. Heel is one inch high."_

"_Maria sure looks lovely in this!" exclaimed Rika._

"_Haha she will indeed," replied Armani brightly. He then pointed to a flower girl basket the little female mannequin held. The screen zoomed closely while Armani spoke. "That flower basket is decorated with silky weaved roses with my tiny Destiny Tear Drop crystals on its center. Bow ribbons adorn the sides of the handle..." _

_They walked further towards the end of the aisle, where the last female mannequin stood in its gorgeous gown. _

"_Now this one is for the maid of honor," said Armani. Rika looked closely at the gown as the screen zoomed closely towards it to show more details. _

"_Kotonami Kanae-san is suited on this gown perfectly!" chirped Jelly as Dior nodded in agreement with her. _

"_Yes, that's so true," said Armani while he touched the gown. "This chic mermaid silhouette just has it all! Thin silk-garza gown combined with lace and feminine details like here on this declicate tip of shoulder sleeves, sweetheart neckline... Directionally rouched bodice and right here is a soft tulle edged hemline provides more volume all the way around the lower part of the round skirt..."_

_Armani then showed the footwear beneath the mannequin. He picked up one of them and the screen zoomed towards it to show the exquisite details. "Measures also 3 ¾ inches... This peep toe is embellished with a Swarovsky crystal detail on here and is made from ivory silk satin. Imported Italian leather cushioning."_

"_So beautiful, I want to wear this!" exclaimed Rika. _

_Armani proceeded back to the bridesmaids' mannequins. "As of the ladies' bouquets, they are my personal favorite styles. I wanted them to be entirely different in this modern world of fashion," he said. "When most women chose to have the same pattern of bouquets for the entourage, mine here it's not going to be like that. The bridesmaids have their own bouquet style, the maid of honor and the bride too. The bouquets were simplistic in design, but very artistic, graceful and elegant." _

_He pointed to Amamiya Chiori and Momose's bouquet on their mannequins. The screen zoomed towards each of the bouquet as he spoke. "As you can see, the flowers aren't real, as they are only model bouquets that I designed for everybody watching... To see what their real bouquets will look like when the wedding comes. Each bouquet were handcrafted with high quality, freshly picked flowers from Italy and France. So the real ones were already in the making and will be delivered straight to Japan for the wedding."_

"_Wow, wonderful. So what kind of bouquets are these things for the bridesmaids?" asked Rika as she pointed to Chiori's bouquet. _

"_These are Biedermier bouquet," he answered, holding the round bouquet. The screen zoomed closer towards it._

"_Biedermier?"_

"_Yes, Biedermier," replied Armani. "This bouquet is so crafty. I had the blooms here tightly-structured and carefully-arranged in defined circular patterns of different colored flowers. Each ring containing one type of flower. Right here on the top are roses, next ring is jasmine, and freesias here on the bottom."_

_He then pointed to the shiny pearls and diamonds that looked somewhat adorning the top of the bouquet, entwined with the flowers. "These things here are thin, white pearl chains and my crystal drop diamonds for accessories, and the final touch is this lilac blue sash ribbon with a few gold and silver glitters."_

_Next was the maid of honor's bouquet. Armani took the model bouquet carefully out from the mannequin's hand and began to explain as the screen zoomed closer towards it._

"_Now Miss Kanae has an elegant, classy bouquet which suits her gown really well," said Armani as he let Rika hold the model bouquet to examine it closely. _

"_Like a variation of the round bouquet, Composite-Flower bouquets such as that one dates back to early 20__th__ century when it was most widely used by brides with an unlimited budget," he said. "Making that specialized model bouquet alone was time consuming, as hundreds of weaved silk flowers were wired together to look like one enormous flower."_

"_Really? Wow, so beautiful," exclaimed Rika with a sigh while looking at the bouquet. "All the flowers on here looked so real, I can already imagine what the real bouquet looks like on wedding day."_

"_True..." said Armani. "A large daisy stood alone there on the center with the calla lilies with its striking color among the roses, jasmines and freesias around it. I added the finishing touches of satin and organza ribbons to bring out its natural beauty. There are diamonds and clearwater pearls on them, too. So perfect on Miss Kanae."_

_Rika gave back the bouquet to Armani. "You're very right. The gems you placed on those bouquets added sparkle to them. I'm really deceived by the flowers Armani-san... They are just __so lovely..."_

"_Now with these groomsmen suits over here," said Armani as he lead the way towards the other side of the aisle where the male mannequins stood. "These two will be worn by Fuwa Sho and Ichinose Maki... I call this design, "The Black Mirage." Black fullback vest, satin windsor tie and microfibre white tux shirt. The jacket here is a satin stand-up collar and satin frontal piping. A non-vented coat with buttonless styling and bessom pockets. Custom black trousers there. And these are their shoes and the bearers–"_

_Armani picked up a black and a white shoe from beneath the mannequins. The screen zoomed slowly. _

"–_I call them Prince haha... Black genuine patent leather upper material, subtle square toe design, slip on with silk faille... The white is just genuine leather... Imported Italian cushioning on all of the shoes..."_

_Armani then placed the shoe back beneath the mannequin's shoe holder. He then walked further towards the three little mannequins. _

"_The three bearers will be wearing custom white tux," Armani said. "With matching gold cuff links and studs, bow ties, this is double breasted tuxedo in fine Australian Merino Wool... "_

"_And Yashiro Yukihito-san will wear this gorgeous suit," said Jelly ._

"_Yeah I just love this," added Dior. "This is perfect for him. Right? Gio had him fit this and it suits him really good... Like this was really chosen for him."_

"_True... This is Black Super 135s Australian Merino Wool miss Rika," said Armani. "Grosgrain shawl lapel, 1 button tuxedo with matching Grosgrain Beason pockets... Custom white winged tip collar tux shirt, ivory silk bow tie and white cummerbund. Black trousers..."_

_Giorgrio then pointed to a pair of shoes on the holder and the screen zoomed slowly. "Those are of the same custom designed slip on tux shoes for mister Yashiro... and look at it closely, I placed a little gold crystal at one side of the silk faille on the shoes. Same thing with the three boys' shoes... For the groomsmen, they have silver crystal."_

"_Wow, just wow," said Rika. "Haha! That's just all I can say. All of these creations are just so breathtaking. You guys are amazing designers."_

"_Now, are you ready to see the couple's?" asked Jelly excitedly._

"_I even couldn't get enough for the entourage to be honest," replied Rika. "How much more with the bride and groom? At long last! For the sake of all fans waiting very patiently –"_

_Rika then rushed past the three and went first for the door. Dior and Armani clapped as they giggled. "–Let's just go and show them to me right now! Where is it?"_

"_Hahahaha!"_

"_Alright then let's go!" exclaimed Dior as they quickly followed the journalist out from the room._

_At that moment, the title graphics logo slid across the screen._**]**

_**# # # ~~~ # # #**_

**[**_Right after the title graphics logo flashed out from the screen, the scene now showed a large, well decorated room with lights fully lit on the roof. Journalist Rika with Woods, Dior and Armani stood behind large double white doors further down the other side of the hall on the second floor. This time, it's Christian Door who held the gold door holder on the left, while Jelly held the other on the right._

"_This... Is what we're talking about," said Jelly Woods. Christian Dior and Jelly then pulled the large white doors together._

"_VOILAAA!"_

_At the same time the screen next showed Rika's overwhelmed expression as the doors were opened. The journalist went wild as she covered her cheeks with both hands. _

"_WAAAAAHHH... OOOOHHHH MY GOD..."_

_While they were clapping their hands, Jelly, Christian and Giorgio went very excited and cheered loudly around the stunned Rika._

"_Ahahahaha! Woooooooohhh!"_**]**

Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi stared at the television with surprise, just as Aiko held her pillow close to her to muffle loud cheers of excitement that never grew softer every second.

**[**_As the girls were watching at that very moment on the screen, the scene zoomed further towards the room. Just on the far end beneath the curtain of light from a crystal chandelier adorned with Swarovsky crystals on the high ceiling, was a beautiful mannequin in a dazzling bridal gown. A male mannequin also stood beside her in his groom suit. The sight captivated the journalist so much that the entire beauty just took her breath away. When she spoke, her voice barely came out._

"_Kyoko-san... will wear this gown on the wedding day," sighed Rika as she stared at the mannequin in front of her. "I'm just... So speechless, right now... Can I touch it? Huh?"_

"_Ahahaha! Of course Miss Rika, go ahead!" answered Jelly happily. _

_Slowly, as if touching a priceless golden treasure, Rika held a part of the gown's drape really very carefully and felt the fabric with her slender fingers while also staring further on the gown. "Oh... Wow... wow..."_

"_This is the bridal gown Mogami Kyoko will wear on the wedding day," said Dior. "The classic style... Simple and elegant. The gown was made from the finest, highest quality fabric from France. I made Julie's gown there during those times..."_

"_Julie chose Christian for its creativity, beauty and its respect for traditional worksmanship and techniques that are applied to clothing," added Jelly. "She wished for her gown to combine simplicity and elegance out from the fantasy film costume that she wore, and modernity with the artistic vision that characterizes his work."_

_The screen zoomed further slowly towards the bridal gown and moved downwards as Dior spoke._

"_What I did to her gown is I mainly took 2 inches off from the gown's hem allowance to fit miss Kyoko's current figure... As for details of this gown here, the bodice and skirt's lace appliqué was handmade by the Royal School for Needlework in England, the same embroidery school that made the lace of Princess Kate's royal wedding gown today... Alexander Mcqueen was present at Julie's wedding and he adored the gown so much that he asked details from me about the gown. Then Sarah Burton called me recently and I advised her to choose Royal School, and that's how Kate's lace on her gown began... This dress is made of white satin-gazar, and the bodice with lace overlay, which was padded at the hips, draws on the Victorian tradition of corsetry... V-neck lace over here, sweetheart neckline on the corset, full fitted lace sleeves... And I just love this miss Rika, come..."_

_Dior lead Rika a bit further away in an angle from the mannequin's right side._

"_Okay, now look closely... The pleated skirt was made to resemble an opening rose..."_

_Rika exhaled surprise when she too also noticed the gown's detail, which indeed looked like an opening rose. _

"_OH! Yeah right there, I see it."_

"_Right? So coincidental!" said Dior happily. _

"_I love it!"_

"_I was really surprised when Kuu told me about Kyoko's wedding theme," Dior said. "When he said that rose was one of the main parts of it, I remembered Julie right away. And then the gown. I was so touched, like she's came to me as God's sign. So I added lightly busted details here on the back of Julie's gown for Kyoko, look... Slim, white satin curtain layer with small, silky weaved, white Camp David hybrid tea rose applique in fashion on it, the same type of real hybrid tea roses in Kyoko's bouquet." _

_Dior held the lower part of the gown to show to Rika. The screen zoomed out closely as he spoke, "As you can see here I spread tiny crystals onto this layer to add a little bit of sparkle to her gown. Just a few of them... I'm just so thankful to you Gio!"_

"_Hahaha! You're welcome friend," replied Armani happily._

"_Dior and I also decided not to create a ball gown for Julie actually," said Jelly as Rika walked back to the front of the mannequin. "She was suited more with the A-line gown. Plus we couldn't be anymore happier when we figured that Kyoko doesn't suit with a ball gown too, considering both of their height. Julie's wedding gown had just made Kyoko a perfect bride!"_

"_Now the bling-bling here," said Dior as he pointed to the mannequin's jewelry that she wore. The screen zoomed upwards to show the details. _

"_Julie owns this tiara which she wore in one of her films", said Jelly. "And the teardrop diamond chandelier earrings were hers too. Kuu sent these as personal gifts to Kyoko..."_

_Dior held the bride's long veil. "And the tiara holds this veil in place. This is the cathedral-dropped veil with the same lace edging... made of finest transparent silk tulle fabric, the sheerest of all and the only best quality available during those times. I was just so glad to have this..."_

_He then smoothed the veil further down. "Just at the right length off the gown's train... 6 ½ inches on the floor."_

"_Wow..."_

"_She'll also wear these custom shoes that I made especially for her," Dior said as he pointed to the shoe holder beside the mannequin. Then he lead towards the male mannequin on the left side of Kyoko's gown. _

"_Now. This is for the belle's man of the wedding," said Jelly. _

"_I created this specifically for Kuon's taste in my line of clothing," started Armani as he pointed to the groom suit. "What can you say with this miss Rika?"_

"_Just speaks Kuon... This is truly Kuon," Rika replied with a mesmerized look on her face while staring at the suit._

"_This will be the start of my newest groom formal attire in my Hugo Boss collection," said Armani. "Kuon is the first... This is the custom dinner jacket accompanied with Kuon's custom white trousers and white slip ons. Ivory and Classic White in Super 120s Italian wool, peaked lapels here, 2 button dinner jacket. Silk, tapestry pattern tux vest and tie in Ivory."_

"_He'll look so drop-dead gorgeous with this suit," concluded Rika in awe. _

"_Haha I know, he already made Kyoko-chan proud of having him after all," replied Jelly._

"_So with the entire party that I and everyone watching have seen, could you please describe to us about what you can say about the design process... including the bride and the groom?" asked Rika, then she motioned for Dior to speak._

"_There's only one we can say about the entire construction," answered Dior as the screen zoomed slowly towards him. "Creating the wedding gown a few years back was just very exciting... so exciting. It truly was an incredible experience for my team and I as we have worked closely before with Julie herself... to create the dress under conditions of the strictest secrecy, what with all the fame and buzz surrounding her as a top actress in Hollywood during her time... And now that I'm doing the same thing for her daughter-in-law, right on her wedding gown... it was... I still had the same feeling as the first time I began creating it. It still just as amazing, exciting experience for me..."_

_Rika, Jelly and Armani smiled. The scene then went back to Dior and this time, the designer wiped a tear from his eye. "While working on it, I just couldn't take my late close friend out from my mind... Yeah I still missed her... so much, until now. Julie looked so stunning on her wedding day. Now, Kyoko's going to wear the wedding gown..."_

_The scene zoomed slowly towards him. Armani patted his friend's shoulder. _

"_I know just as much as anyone else, that Kyoko would also look just as stunning as Julie... I knew I had made such wonderful brides for Kuu... and Kuon..."_

"_Kyoko at the same time," said Armani as the scene zoomed towards him slowly. "Is also proud of having these two men in her life and I can tell that just by looking at her. Creating the entourage and the groom suit was also just as exciting as Dior making Julie's gown, which was now Kyoko's... They're both wonderful people. My team was also very grateful and happy for being a part of this joyous celebration. I'm still not having enough of my night swims at the woods honestly!"_

"_You'll go tonight for sure," chirped Jelly who stood beside Dior on his other side. The scene zoomed towards her as she spoke. _

"_As of being the official make-up artist for the wedding party and to Kyoko-chan, I'm so honored and happy. It's like I'm doing this all over again, because I also did Julie and her wedding party on her time... It brings back memories really... And we're all missing her so much. I think that this wedding, leaves a mark on our lives. Julie was such an important person for us, more than a VIP. She's our sister, more than a friend. And I know that I can also make such a wonderful bride for Kuon on their wedding day. You'll just have to wait and see the bridal style I'm giving to Kyoko!" _

_At that moment, as if right on cue, the title logo graphics flashed across the screen. Now the scene showed back to the current journalist Rika who stood outside the cathedral, right beside the Virgin Mary fountain, smiling at the screen. A snow of cherry blossom petals swept gracefully past her as her hair at the same time waved softly with the breeze._

"_Jelly Woods, Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani... The three most well known in the world of fashion, were captivated by the warmth and love that Hizuri Julie, the late Queen of Hollywood and Runway in her time, had brought out to her closest friends... Also a wonderful moment for them to have also been captivated by the same love that Mogami Kyoko, now the Queen's daughter-in-law, had brought out to these friends. As of the two hearts... Hizuri Kuon has been a gentleman all this time to Mogami Kyoko. Many things had bound him from his past, and he vowed to himself to change. He had waited patiently for years, and had done so many sacrifices, just to capture the heart of the only woman he ever loved so much in this world. One who meant everything to him, more than anything. Mogami Kyoko had remained strong in her life living all by herself. Having lost the most important emotion has prevented her from truly understanding the meaning of life and love. It took her such a long time to truly embrace the long lost love. She would have been living an empty life. Enduring all the pain... If it hadn't been to the only man who had known her for so long, since they were children. The only man she knew perfectly well. The only man she had ever loved so much in her life, more than anything. They devoted themselves to each other. And their long wait has finally paid off with so much happiness and joy."_

_The screen then zoomed outwards slowly as the host continued to speak. _

"_To conclude... Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover endureth his torments willingly," said Rika. "The hunger for love is much more difficult than the hunger for bread... There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved. It is God's finger on one man's shoulder... God has already set one person who is destined for us. Only He knows when you will find that person. At the right place, at the right time... True love can blind you but at the same time if you let it, it can also open your eyes. It doesn't matter where you belong in this society. Because when it comes to love... Age doesn't matter. True love is so patient. True love never force. True love. Waits... Today has been such a very thrilling experience for all of us to witness, exclusively up close and personal, the entire making of this glorious event as we count down the days to the most awaited wedding of the century in the entertainment history of Japan... Please stay tune as The Insider will very soon bring you another special telecast here on TVTokyo. Where we bring you, together with the stars of TVTokyo. The live coverage of the wedding! On June 12, 2014. Starting at ten o'clock in the morning."_

_The scene now zoomed further out slowly from Rika as she spoke. Rows of cherry blossom trees appeared in the background behind her, and now the entire facade of the cathedral beside her._

"_Thank you so much for joining me on this two-hour romantic journey of two hearts now about to tie the knot next month. A beautiful and enchanting ending indeed. Just like a page in a storybook fairytale, their romance finally comes true... Right after this, will be the major advertising films of Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko exclusively from Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani and Jelly Woods. Then, following the advertisements is, for the first time ever. The official theatrical release of The Count of Monte Cristo, starring Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko... This, is the special two hour telecast of The Insider. We are your foundation in reality. Bringing you only the truth and ground breaking news. I am Roxas Rika. Take care, and have a good night Japan!"_

_The instrumental rock music of The Insider official ending theme sounded in the background as Rika walked further from the fountain, down to the small road along the cherry blossom trees, the scene zoomed out slowly to reveal the facade of the tall Miyazu Basilica beneath a curtain of sunlight. End credits then appeared._

_**~ HIZURI KUON AND MOGAMI KYOKO ~**_

_**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**_

_**The Insider Special**_

_**Hosted by**_

_**Roxas Rika]**_

As end credits of the The Insider continued to flash on the flat plasma screen with the cathedral in the background, Aiko and her best friends clapped happily.

"What a great show!" cheered Ayumi. "Rika you're just so awesome!"

Aiko got up from the floor and hurried towards the sound system. She then squated back down. "Ah this is so great. So thankful I did this."

"About what?" asked Kaori and Chiyo with curiosity. Aiko looked behind her and flashed a shining golden CD that was settled on the center of her finger.

"This. I recorded the entire show!" she said.

"Now we can watch that over and over again," said Kaori.

Aiko then checked the back of the CD carefully with her two fingers holding the side. She held it up against the light. On the CD was a slight dark mark from the center until halfway through. "Hmm.. Let's see... Just right. More rings left. Just perfect for the next one!"

"Yezzz!" said Chiyo as she drank her glass of water, while Aiko placed the CD back to the component and set the recording on the television with a remote control that she grabbed from a nearby side table of the sofa.

"I'm so excited with the commercials and the trailer," sighed Ayumi as she held the pillow close to her just as excitedly as the rest of the girls.

Just then, an enchanting sound of bells and sparkles echoed down the bedroom hall.

"Hmmm? What was that?" asked Chiyo.

"It's the fairy clock," answered Aiko.

The girls then looked straight at the clock on a wall at the right side of the hall, just a few meters across the posters. The hands of the clock showed it's already 12:00 midnight.

"We're still watching!" said the girls in unison as they giggled happily, waiting for Ren and Kyoko's commercials and their film trailer.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> And that's the special edition of The Insider. ^^ I'm very thankful for your reviews. I've read all of them. I kept stopping by my story just to take a peek of them before I move on and continue writing the remaining chapters. Whenever I felt like I'm on the edge, your reviews greatly helped me a lot. They really made my day!

It doesn't matter what kind of reviews I'm getting. No matter how few or many they are. Frank, harsh, happy, excited, curious, they're all cool to me. Please tell me. What matters most is, you enjoy reading them like I did writing it. So just let me know what you guys think. ^^

On to chapter 5 then! God bless! Mwah :)

I love you all,

_~MrAZ_


	5. Act Five: La Collectione Privee

Disclaimer: _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. I didn't even own Mercedes Benz and Somewhere in Time either. :D_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe;

** around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

** 10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

** 12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

* * *

><p><span>A few reminders for this chapter only:<span>

There are back to back scenes. There are also flashbacks within a flashback.

**[**_italics inside bold brackets_**]**_ – _this is what you actually see on TV, not on the actual filming itself.

"_**bold italics in quotation marks**_"_** –**_ official voice prompts of the adverts.

Here's chapter 5 for you.^_^ Enjoy reading Encore.

* * *

><p><strong>ACT FIVE<strong>

_**La Collection Privée**__** ~ La Collezione Privata**_

Aiko, Chiyo, Ayumi and Kaori stopped conversing happily with each other just as they have seen the final part of the end credits of the The Insider special on the flat plasma screen. It was announced before by journalist Roxas Rika during the special that right after the end of the show that a set of exclusive advertising films of Ren and Kyoko will be officially released on its very first broadcast time. Now the girls settled themselves comfortably on the carpeted marble floor as the end credits began to flash out from the screen together with TVTokyo's logo graphics that are about to fade out.

"Oh this is it!" said Aiko excitedly.

"Come on now," cheered Ayumi.

"Come on-come on-come on..." said Kaori and Chiyo together.

The girls fixed their eyes intently on the flat screen while holding their soft pillows close to them. On the flat screen, the TVTokyo logo graphics had already faded out together with the special's ending theme music.

**[**_And then, on the screen was a black background. Appearing right away was an old sepia film graphics of a movie countdown timer, signalling its very first official broadcast. This was how first commercial ads were done on television in TVTokyo on their first day of airing, regardless of the time. After which will be the regular airtime programs following the usual lineup of advertisements including these new ones of Ren and Kyoko but without this timer anymore. During the countdown, the brown sephia graphics shook momentarily in artistic fashion the same way as it appeared on a theatre._

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_The first film credit began to flash slowly on the same black background in big and bold white script._

**MERCEDES-BENZ**

**presents**

**LOVE AFFAIR**

_As the title faded out, the scene then showed a facade of a huge, unlit mansion on a snowy, dark night. Harsh and cold wind swept past a hard top silver gray Mercedes CLS63 MG Coupé, a luxury sports car, that had just swiftly drifted across curbs down a snowy road. The coupé entered the gates and parked right outside the mansion, just near the empty fountain clothe in snow. _

_The black background appeared again, and this time new white script flashed across the screen._

**The Object of Desire...**

_The scene went back again, moving inches closely from the shining black leather features of the spacious interior, to the sporty design on the luxurious wooden headboard– where a black leather gloved hand had just turned off the ignition button, to the sharp exterior beauty of Mercedes CLS63 MG Coupé covered in snow flakes and the shining twin 5-spoke designs on the alloy wheels, to the handsome bumper of the coupé, where its own headlights suddenly went off, to the clicking sound of a car door being opened and closed in a soft thud, and up towards the other side of the mansion. Chill mist spread on one of the tall windows as the scene moved through the glass and into a dark carpeted hall. Everything was quiet. The only noise came from a harsh wind of snow blowing outside the mansion. The scene began to pace quickly as it closely followed behind a silhouette lurking in the darkness and went past an archway. When it began to appear at another hall, the shadow now formed into a tall, dark and back figure of Ren in his long, black coat. He took out his leather gloves and climbed swiftly up the flight of marble, carpeted steps and into a dark hallway on the upper floor. _

_When he came upon the double white doors at the end of the hall, as if on cue, the doors were immediately opened slowly by a stunningly gorgeous Kyoko. Jelly Woods was definitely right on her interview. In full character, she looked way beyond her currently twenty year old self; her skin the color of cream seemed even fairer now by the contrasting sheen of short, midnight blue, fitted satin dress that hugged her bare cleavage, to her slim waist and down to her full rounded hips like a glove. Red lipstick looked surprisingly seductive on her small lips. A part of her silky, soft waves of her long blonde hair tumbled gracefully about her shoulders. Her hazel, lascivious eyes were now replaced with the color of the seas, sometimes pure blue, sometimes dark, sometimes azure with a faint hint of green under the glimmer of the only light that came from the stone fireplace across the room. They were fringed in thick ebony lashes that brushed tender pink cheeks as she blinked up at the tall and handsome young man. Slowly on barefoot, Kyoko backed away from Ren as he moved towards her. Pace after pace within the room, they never broke their romantic stare. They had kept on until she felt the edge of a post on a four-poster bed against the back of her bare legs and behind her back. _

_Kyoko then heaved sighs of pleasure as Ren slowly grabbed her by the waist, bringing her closer to him and began to plant kisses across the right side of her face, just near her ear. Giving out sighs in his strong arms, she raised her head lightly and caressed the hair on the lower back of his head more as she welcomed Ren to continue to bury his trail of kisses deeper down her neck. He then looked at her with striking, longing eyes amidst their gasps. _

_Gathering a bit of her blonde hair at the back of her neck with his hand, Ren began to speak in his low, cool voice. _

"_What if Neilson comes back tonight?" _

_He bent low and gave the breathless Kyoko a long, deep, passionate kiss. Kyoko angled her head a bit to welcome more of the man's intoxicating kiss. They broke in another lustful gasps, bringing Kyoko to more sighs of pleasure as Ren went again lovingly to the left side of her face this time and down her neck, all the while he slowly dragged the thin strap away as his lips hungrily explored on her bare shoulder. _

"_Not in this weather," replied Kyoko sexily in her most soothing voice while caressing the back of his head. _

_They buried themselves in their most passionate kisses again. Kyoko moved the part of his black coat away with her slender bare leg seductively. Ren answered that longing she seek from him and while locked in their long, deep kiss, he thoughtfully stroke her bare thigh with his hand. He gently cupped it and with his other hand locked Kyoko's arm up on the post. Heaving more breaths of heated pleasure, Ren swooped down on her neck and then up on her mouth for more, bringing Kyoko to moan in her sexiest cry._

_Just right at that moment, many miles away, a loud thumping music of **The Chase** immediately sounded on the background as a black Mercedes E63 MG drove fast against a wind of snow under the dark cold night across the screen, drifting smoothly along sharp curves of the road. _

_The plain black background appeared again, and this time another white script quickly faded on the screen._

**The One With More Than Just Attraction...**

_Inside the car, a man in his thirties was seriously driving behind a wheel. The scene moved closely towards the exquisite black leather features of E63 MG, to the spacious interior and to the shining wooden headboard with the same design as the one on the coupé. The man stared intently down the road with a dangerous, sure look on his eyes as he drove. Perhaps this man was the one named Neilson. _

_The thumping stopped on the screen as Ren looked up and stared at Kyoko again. Barely just a few inches away from each other, amidst their gasps, Ren sweeped a part of her hair away from his hand as he gently caressed Kyoko's cheek. _

"_You sure..."_

_Kyoko shook her head lightly as she stared at him. She held his arm stroking her hair with her other hand._

"_Not in this weather." _

_Kyoko moaned sexily as Ren kissed her deep again._

_Another thumping sounded on the screen as E63 appeared down a sharp curb closely, sweeping big heaps of snow as it drove fast past the rows of trees._

_The thumping stopped right away as the next scene went back on the mansion. With incredible swiftness Ren gained Kyoko up, locking her feet around his waist. Kyoko breathe sighs of pleasure as Ren swiftly carried her across the room. They kissed again, and when they almost reached the far end, Kyoko had accidentally dragged away the rest of the items that were on top of a desk, leaving only Neilson's picture behind. Pinned on the wall with a soft thud, Kyoko and Ren broke from their hot kiss with a heavy gasp. The sensation on her entire body brought Kyoko's only strap to hang down loose just like the other from her shoulders. Breathing heavier sighs in every second, Kyoko tilted her head up then to the side, bringing a few golden tresses of her hair tumbling upon her face as Ren hungrily drove down from her neck and further on her bare cleavage. _

"_Take me Niall," whispered Kyoko. _

"_You know I will," answered Ren and went to kiss Kyoko again._

_The E63 had just drove fast out of a tunnel as the thumping sounded again in the background. Neilson turned his head on his right side to look at a clock on the lower headboard. Unknown to him, another car was driving on the other lane._

_The thumping stopped again as the scene went back inside the mansion. Burning with pleasure in the dark with just the moon outside the window and the glow coming from the fireplace for light, Ren and Kyoko heaved sighs between their hot kisses as Kyoko took off his cloak away and unbuttoned his shirt._

_On the snow just then together with the thumping music on the background, a sharp car signal appeared on the center of the speedometer, beeping wildly to the alerted Neilson who then looked back to the windshield. He then swerved the steering wheel quickly and in one swift movement, the E63 avoided the oncoming car in time, barely a few inches apart and was safely back on the correct lane, just as it cleanly made another right turn down the snowy road._

_Back on the room, the shadow figure of Kyoko gave out sexier sighs and kissed Ren longingly as he lifted her up again. This time the two figures landed on a well-decorated carpeted floor in front of the fireplace. Kyoko breathed another long moan when Ren kissed him so deep. She sighed again when they broke in wild gasps and she smoothly caressed his back, all the while slowly writhing in ecstasy to every touch Ren gave with his lips as he drove down further and further._

_Against the billowing snow, the thumping grew louder this time as E63 now drove fast on the road. Quickly, the E63 turned left and right on the curbs, then it drove away straight ahead. Neilson then turned his steering wheel upon reaching the gates of the mansion. With E63 now parked right outside, Neilson got out from his car. He entered inside the doors of the mansion and walked down the hall. _

_Now bare underneath the sheets on the floor, in her sexiest bold moves, Kyoko writhed on top of Ren as they melted themselves in their heat of passion in front of the fireplace. Thrust after thrust while they kissed, Ren's strong hand gathered most of Kyoko's blonde wavy locks up while the other hand caressed down the sexy curves of her back. _

_On the hall, Neilson had already climbed up the marble staircase while taking off his leather gloves._

_Back on the room, Kyoko and Ren breathed long heavy sighs in their kisses as Ren held her back with his hands and swiftly turned on the floor. Passion mirrored passion as they loved, the couple moved in rhythm. Kyoko's slender leg teased up slightly as Ren caressed her bare thigh. They kissed and loved so passionately that right in that brief moment, Kyoko gasped and gave out her deepest cry of pleasure. _

_Outside, as he reached the upper floor, Neilson walked towards the double white doors on the far end of the corridor. Holding the golden levers, Neilson opened the doors._

_Inside, he sternly stared straight at a sexy woman standing in front of him in her short black hair and fitted floor length, white silk halter gown that hugged her full cleavage. The woman stared up at him with lascivious green eyes._

"_Isn't your wife expecting you~?" asked the woman sexily._

_Neilson had thought about it for a moment as he looked at the window, where a merciless wind of snow blew hard outside. He looked back at her again and winked._

"_Not in this weather," he replied as he flashed a smile. _

_A black background appeared right away on the screen, with white script flashed on the screen together with a man's voice prompt._

"**The new CLS – Class and E – Class."**

"**At least there's one thing you can rely on."**

"**MERCEDES-BENZ"**

"**The future of the automobile."]**

"Hahaha! Wow I never expected that," cheered Kaori and she clapped happily together with Chiyo as the first commercial was finished with the ending credits on the flat screen.

"That got me really nervous," said Chiyo. She then sighed. "Whooooooo!"

"B–but... But..." said Aiko. The first commercial didn't help Aiko's concentration at present. Now the color started to rise on her face as she placed both her hands on her cheeks. "Kyoko-san and Kuon-kun! I thought they really got caught!"

"Well I do looove that. Yes!" said Ayumi when she high-fived Kaori.

"Hang on. There are still a few commercials," reminded Chiyo. She then looked around at her sisters. "Maybe we'll get to see another batch?"

Having fully aware that there's only one angel among the little devils in the group, Ayumi, Kaori and Chiyo looked at Aiko with excitement.

"Mmmm!" shouted the fully beet red Aiko as she buried her face on her pillow.

"Ahahahaha!"

"No more no more no more!"

At that very moment, a couple of miles away at TVTokyo station, three men stared at one of the television screens while they stood at the far end of working cubicles inside the studio. One of them was on his rocker outfit and smoking a cigarette. His sunglass hung in an upper front pocket on the left side of his leather jacket.

"I can't believe they deviated entirely and improvised all throughout the filming. Rewriting the entire script," said a tall man in his rocker clothes, speaking in his low voice so he couldn't be heard. The man sighed in defeat, his brows furrowed on his face. He further crossed his arms and sighed more, "Geez. These two..."

"They're both amazing director Kurosaki," said a man who stood behind him, his voice barely a whisper. "Lory-sama was even happy with the result and wanted that improvisation to remain."

"Yeah, all in just one take. They're so incredible," added the third man who sat beside Director Fukuyama. "For me, I prefer their role delivery instead of the one written in the script. The taboo love affair between the couple was clearly acted out very well by Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san. Instead of the original conversation, they performed the lines by acting it out through body language. Right, producer Hirokawa-san?"

"True," nodded producer Hirokawa who stood beside him. "I'm just glad I was there during filming."

Director Kurosaki took his cigarette as he smoked. He then smirked as he spoke silently, "Well! I guess you're both right. Hehe... I remembered the first time I met Mogami-san, on my Kyurara audition. That girl was just crazy. Now she's still that wild. I'm glad Lory-sama chose Tsuruga-san for her lead man here. To think she fought for it and completely objected. No one knows this apart from us here. Hahaha!

The two producers laughed with the director.

"Ah yes, haha! She really did," replied Hirokawa as he chuckled with them. "Just after Hizuri-kun changed his mind and told us they'll improvise. She got no choice. Hahaha! Never seen such a terrified look on her face like that before once the shooting ended."

"I feel so sorry for her. She got really pale and cold as ice. It's all Hizuri-kun's doing after all," added the other producer. "But it turned out really good in the end. She acted so well."

"Yeah, amazing how she went in acting mode the moment we filmed the first take," said Director Kurosaki. "Plus I have the honor to light their candles on their wedding day. Ah. That's just great."

Back at Aiko's mansion, the girls looked up to see another black background with the timer on the flat screen, signalling the second commercial.

**[**_On the screen, the countdown timer graphics was still moving._

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

_The starting credits flashed on the screen with the black background. Instead of the usual white, a big bold script appeared._

**GIORGIO ARMANI**

_The credit faded out, then a title faded in on the screen._

**DIAMANTI**

_The title credit faded out, and appearing on the scene were dark clouds sweeping past a bright full moon underneath the dawn sky just as a rock guitar strummed its first riff intro measure of "I Feel You" on the background. Gentle breeze blew over an exquisite rose garden on a lush courtyard. The moonbeam from up above then moved over to a balcony where soft white chiffon and tulle curtains danced gracefully with the breeze. Inside the dark room, two silhouettes buried themselves in their most heated passion. _

_Barely covered only on their waist with silk black sheets on the king sized bed were Ren and Kyoko. Writhing slowly in wild ecstacy, Kyoko silently breathed out her sexiest sighs as Ren loved her deep in every thrusts while kissing her slender neck and further on her bare cleavage. Exactly together when the drums immediately sounded on the background, Kyoko gasped with pleasure and caressed Ren's back with her slender hands as they both moved in another loving rhythm, making their bodies touched. He drove up again to her mouth in another slow, wild push as he teased her waist with a strong hand down to her bare thigh that hugged his side. Kyoko gasped and sighed sexily again, gently caressing his arms as Ren went down further. He buried his trail of kisses on her neck as she tilted her head up to welcome his invading lips. She then tilted her head again to the other side this time, bringing a few tresses of her hair towards her face while she breathed heavily as Ren went down on her bare chest. When Ren went to her abdomen, Kyoko breathed out another long sexy gasps and slightly arched her back as she writhed again towards his loving touch._

_The background music's volume progressed higher just as Ren held Kyoko's waist while they kissed deep and turned over on the silk bed. In her boldest moves, Kyoko writhed sexily on top of him and continued to kiss as Ren gently caressed her smooth back with his hand. His free hand moved up together with their rhythm and smoothly gathered the tresses of her long, black wavy hair up just in time when Kyoko moaned her sexy pleasure in their deep hot kiss. They turned over again, and this time Ren gathered both of her hands up locking them with his fingers as Kyoko and Ren melted themselves in their most passionate kisses, thrusting deeper and deeper in their loving warmth. _

_Outside, little raindrops fell on the flowerbed of roses. Whirlpools moved across the currents on the river. _

_Back on the room, as Ren's hand slid slowly down on Kyoko's arms, a pair of silver crystal perfume bottles – one was an oval feature while the other was a masculine alphashark design – appeared beneath the black silk sheets on a corner of a bed. _

_The next scene showed flashforward movements of rainshowers and gusts of wind blowing softly on the roses together with the final part of background music, then rays of early morning light swept across the sky. This time, only half part of Kyoko's lower body was shown on the screen, still looking sexy in a fitted black mini dress with her fingers gently placing a gorgeous black high heel while her leg raised sexily up a bit. Another scene appeared and this time it was Ren's bare mucled chest being covered halfway up with a silk black shirt. The following scene appeared again, this time it was a shining black limousine driving along the road. A window scrolled down showing Ren and Kyoko looking outside the window, with Ren holding Kyoko close to him. Kyoko was leaning romantically on Ren's chest, her slender fingers playing with the pendant of his silver necklace. _

_The last measures of background rock riffs sounded as the limousine stopped in the middle of a bridge, and Ren held Kyoko's hand close with his as he got out from the limousine first then Kyoko following him behind. Just in time for the guitar riff, the same as the intro, Ren and Kyoko held hands as they walked on the road under the morning light with gentle breeze sweeping their gorgeous clothes and hair, right behind them a couple of miles away was the exquisite golden Eiffel Tower standing tall and gleaming. Kyoko's sexy voice prompted softly on the background. _

"_**La Collezione Privata. Diamonds."**_

_While the music played, Ren and Kyoko walked on the hard stone road artistically as if they walked together on a runway. _

"_**Eu de Parfum for men and women..."**_

_When Ren and Kyoko arrived at the deck side of the bridge, both of them posed. Kyoko stared seductively on the screen as she slowly leaned on Ren with her hand resting on his chest, Ren tilted his head a bit low as he looked further on the screen while he held Kyoko close to her by the waist with his arm. Both of them then stared dangerously at each other for a moment._

"_**Living and loving... In a moment..."**_

_Kyoko then raised her arm and cupped the lower back of Ren's head as Ren drove down and they kissed passionately. Kyoko began to tilt her head slightly as Ren lovingly kissed her neck. _

_On the background while the pair of perfume bottles that appeared earlier faded in on the side of the screen glimmering under the bright early morning light, Ren and Kyoko's voice prompt spoke._

"_**The new fragrance... Giorgio Armani."**_**]**

Ayumi, Chiyo and Kaori happily cheered as the second commercial's end credits flashed across the flat television screen on the wall. Aiko couldn't helped herself anymore. She buried her scarlet face deeper on her pillow, trying hard to fight back her inner angel's scream of objection.

"Only one left now," said Ayumi excitedly. "Oh please just give us more."

"Mmm – no more please!"

"Hehehe, well, we'll still get there in our right time Aiko-san. In the near future... You can't say no," said Chiyo.

"Mmm! No, Kyoko-san and Kuon-kun... They shouldn't...!"

"And why not~? There's nothing bad with it. It's only commercials Aiko-san," added Kaori. "Oh well.. they're getting married anyway so they'll still get there."

Chiyo looked at Ayumi. Both girls took the same idea with wild look in their eyes.

"Only–" started Chiyo.

"It's going to be more than THAT–" said Ayumi.

"What, with Kuon being the boss of the bed?"

"Of course since he's the master–"

"More like the Emperor- "

"AAAAAAHHH!" screamed the thrilled Chiyo and Ayumi in unison as they buried themselves with pillows on their faces. Kaori laughed with the two as Aiko reminded the girls of the last commercial, with the final countdown timer flashing on the flat screen. The rest of the girls looked up and watched intently.

**[**_On the screen was the countdown timer signalling the last and final commercial of Ren and Kyoko._

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

_Just then, credits flashed on the black background._

**CHRISTIAN DIOR**

_The credit faded out, and this time the title appeared on the black background._

**SOMEWHERE IN TIME**

_The title faded out, and a curtain of white flash appeared on the screen. The flash revealed the panoramic view of over the western side of Paris, at dusk, zooming towards the glowing Eiffel Tower in the foreground and into the skyscrapers as an instrumental music, "Clair de Lune" began to play in the background. On one of the towers of the city, right on the roof, was a large **DIOR **billboard lights. The scene zoomed further into a balcony right behind the lights where Ren sat as he leaned on the side of letter **D**. He was reading a script, but his expression looked as though his mind was still so full of thoughts he couldn't concentrate. Ren sighed deep, closed the script book – where a title, **"Somewhere in Time"** bore on the front cover – and he swept his hair back with his hand as he raised his head up and looked at the skycrapers and into the horizon._

_In the background his soft, cool voice prompt spoke as he continued to stare at the city. A bit of sadness was filled in his voice._

"_**When did I wake... Into this dream?"**_

_A white cloud of flashback swept over the screen, and this time the cloud revealed Ren sitting on one of the director's chairs inside a film studio. Around him, film crews were busy preparing a set on a stage not far from him. _

"_Good job guys, we'll start filming in a few minutes."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Please bring those bar of costumes from scene eighteen –"_

"–_Have you brought the boxes Lian?"_

"_Hurry up."_

_Just like on the rooftop, Ren was thinking so deep that he buried his face in his hands. Not one single crew nor cast member moving about ever noticed him in this state. He sighed as he straightened up on the chair, looking up at the ceiling. In the background, his voice prompt spoke again._

"_**I must've been the only person in the world..."**_

_While Ren leaned back on his chair, the screen zoomed closely towards him as he remembered something. His thoughts showed a cloud of flashback of a scene that happened just a few minutes ago... _

_...Within the flashback, Ren was standing inside a gallery room together with a 71 year old film crew beside him. They kept staring at one of the pictures that hanged beautifully on a wall across from them. A small group of studio lights from the ceiling focused its gleam on each of the pictures. Right in front of Ren and his companion, the biggest and tallest framed poster of all which had mostly occupied the entire wall, was Kyoko. She looked as breathtakingly gorgeous as a goddess, so beautiful one could hardly tell it was her; the soft long waves of her silky golden blonde hair were gently swept back in the air. It was also the same with her soft, strapless, white incandescent gown. The sweetheart neckline hugged her full cleavage well, and her gown flowed as though it had been blown by a gentle breeze. Her bare skin looked even fairer from the beam of light that came from the midnight background on the poster. She poised sexily on her side on top of a white horse – her right arm holding at the back while the other held at the front. Her seductive emerald eyes sparkled like a rare jem in her expression and they were fringed with her long eyelashes. A warm and gentle smile flashed across her shining red lips. Breathless, Ren just couldn't take his eyes off her. He was deeply mesmerized and smitten by Kyoko's enchanting beauty. At that moment, Ren immediately fell so much in love with her._

_In the background, his voice prompt spoke that rendered anyone restless._

"_**Or did I know... that she was–"**_

"–_Aaahhh... That's Elise McKenna," answered the voice of Ren's elderly companion as the scene zoomed closer and closer towards Kyoko's huge picture. "Starred in a fantasy movie on that poster, the best of all. They filmed the movie both on the outside location and right here on this studio. So attractive. The youngest and most famous actress of her time!"_

_Curious, Ren then glanced away and looked at his companion. "When was she famous Arthur?" he asked._

_Arthur took his eyes away from the picture and then to the tall man standing beside him._

"_1945 Richard," he replied._

_Amazed and speechless, Ren looked up and stared at Kyoko's picture again. While doing so, the scene zoomed inches towards him slowly as his voice prompt spoke._

"_**But my world... would never be the same again."** _

_The next scene showed the handsome Ren running while calling after a middle-aged professor, who was walking at a lobby inside a building._

"_Dr. Finney!" he called out as the professor ahead of him looked behind._

_The scene showed Ren now walking with the professor as they talked on the way. Then he asked, "Dr. Finney, is time travel possible?"_

_Ren and professor stopped walking, and the man looked up at him as the screen zoomed slowly towards him. A shocked expression flashed across his face. "Now that young man, is certainly a question."_

_The next scene showed Ren now rushing inside a film studio. "Arthur! Arthur?" he shouted, looking and calling out for his elderly friend while trying not to bump anyone along the way._

"_Arthur!"_

_Across the other side of the film studio, amidst the rushing of film crews and actors moving about the set, was Arthur. He was busy setting up a prop and stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard Ren calling out his name. He was very surprised to see the young man now stooped low a few meters in front of him, gathering his breath as he held the stitch in his sides. _

"_Oh dear–" Arthur said as he dropped his things on a corner of his job with a worried look upon his face. "What's the sudden rush my boy?" _

_Panting as he tried to catched his breath, Ren straightened up and walked towards the elderly man._

"_Arthur, you're– you're the only one who can help me," replied Ren seriously._

_The next scene showed Ren holding up a flashlight as he tried to look at a dusty old guest book among rows of boxes inside a dark storage room. Skimming fast, Ren looked stunned as his finger went further down, then right across his signature on a page._

**Room #:_ 141 _**

**Name:_ Richard Collier _**

**Date: _June 14, 1945_**

"_I was there," thought Ren happily to himself as he stared at the guest book. "I was right there..."_

_The music progressed, and Ren's own voice prompt sounded again in the background while the scene focused the stunned Ren even further._

"_**When she came into my life..."**_

_The next scene showed the goddess picture of Kyoko at the gallery room began to fade out and revealed the real Kyoko in her full twenty year old Elise McKenna character wearing the same flowing costume. It seemed this was the outside location Arthur had spoken about, because she was standing among tall trees in the woods, a few meters across a waterfall far ahead. She stared lovingly at Ren in front of him with the same sparkling emerald eyes as the one in the large photograph. The wind blew softly on both of them and a few tresses of Kyoko's gorgeous hair waved gracefully on the air._

"_Is that you...?" asked Kyoko in her soft, soothing voice. Ren paced inches further towards her._

"_Yes. I am," replied Ren._

_For a moment they melted themselves in time as they passionately stared at one another in silence, not caring about film crews busily preparing the set on the woods a few meters away from them. _

_The next scene showed Kyoko in her lovely silk robe inside her dressing room, combing her soft blonde hair in front of the lighted mirror. Standing right behin her on the mirror's reflection was a middle-aged man looking sternly right at her._

"_Is he the one William?" asked Kyoko as she stared straight at him without blinking. The man never bothered to move an inch._

"_Yes my lady Elise," lied William with a warm voice, and in his expression as if to possess the woman all to him. "He's the one."_

_The next scene showed Kyoko at a film studio posing as she sat on top of the horse. A photographer was trying to direct her the perfect posture she must achieve. In all her attempts, Kyoko had just seemed to fail._

"_Oh not that lady Elise," said a photographer as he looked up from his camera. "Look further across this side over here please!"_

"_Like this Ewan?" asked Kyoko as she turned her face on her side while posing straight sexily on top of the horse. _

"_Yes just that. Now stare with more romance there Elise!" answered Ewan as he looked further on his camera. He demanded more. "Further more my lady – arch your back a bit! Yes that's right.. Now stare like that with more love my lady. Not that smile! Put your head lower just a bit."_

_Kyoko looked further at the photographer and just then, standing right behind Ewan was Ren. Kyoko felt happy to have finally seen him back there, and his presence just swooned the young woman away, rendering her breathless as they both stared in such deepest romantic glare no one could ever hoped to break them apart. No words could describe the burning love these two share with just their eyes, while becoming mesmerized by each other. In just a blink of an eye, at that very moment, Kyoko longingly stared back deeper at Ren. She then flashed the most genuine, sexiest and seductive expression exactly as the one in the photograph. This was finally more than what Ewan had wished for. Everyone were now clapping their hands triumphantly._

"_Yes! That's it Elise! Now that's the one!" exclaimed Ewan as the rest of the employees cheered for Kyoko. A few female workers were so thrilled they clapped their hands wildly in triumph._

"_Oh she looks so beautiful!"_

"_Elise you're so wonderful!"_

_Oblivious to his surroundings, Ren stood silently behind Ewan, staring deeply further at his woman with such burning love in his eyes as he smiled the same way as Kyoko. Ewan now bent on his camera. "Just sooo perfect my lady, stay like that! Don't move~!"_

_The deeper Ren and Kyoko stared at each other, the sexier expression had been brought out more from Kyoko. All the more everybody in the studio clapped happily and cheered for Kyoko._

"_Oh yeah that's more like it Elise! PERFECT!" shouted Ewan amidst tumultous applause around him. Ren still never broke his loving glare. _

_Finally, in two bright flashes, photo was successfully taken. _

_The next scene showed the moon sweeping past its bright light across the dark night sky. In her stunningly short, fitted pale beige silk nightgown and long robe, Kyoko was looking up lovingly at Ren beside the open balcony door. _

_In the background, Kyoko's voice prompt spoke in her low soft voice that is barely a whisper._

"_**You almost undressed me with your eyes back there..."**_

_Ren caressed Kyoko's cheek as they both stared deeply with one another. He gathered a few locks of her wavy blonde hair away from her face with his strong hand as he lowered his head._

"_I love you Elise..."_

"_And I love you so..."_

_With a sigh, Ren and Kyoko kissed passionately. He grabbed her back, bringing her closer to him as Kyoko raised her arm and tilted her head a bit to the side to welcome Ren's deeper, most passionate kisses that just left her so breathless. She then sighed sexily as they broke in gasps and Ren drove his kisses down on her neck. _

"_Come away with me," Ren whispered longingly as he went up on Kyoko ear. Kyoko swept a part of his hair from the side back with her slender fingers as she breathed sighs while burying her lips on Ren's kisses. When they broke apart again in their gasps, their faces close to each other, Kyoko finally uttered her soft reply._

"_I will..."_

_As they kissed so passionately again, Ren's voice prompt spoke in the background._

"_**It didn't matter..."**_

_This time, Ren had carried her in his arms inside the dark room to her bed. As silhouettes lovingly undressed each other between their deep kisses on the bed in the dark, Ren's voice prompt spoke again in the background._

"_**I knew just she was– "**_

_Ren and Kyoko were in a heated passion on the bed, moving together in rhythm as they buried themselves in their hot kisses. Just as Ren pushed, Kyoko sighed deeply and slid her hands across his bare muscled chest as she writhed sexily with him. As she welcomed more warmth with sexy sighs, Kyoko teased her leg hungrily up a bit in an angle and arched her body sexily as Ren drove down on his trail of kisses on Kyoko's neck, down to her chest and to her abdomen while gently caressing her smooth thigh, seeking desire to love her more with all the strength that he had. Just then, Ren's voice prompt spoke in the background._

"–_**To me..."**_

_The next scene now showed Kyoko and Ren in their heated rhythm, this time with Kyoko in her boldest moves while writhing sexily on top of him, hugging Ren close to her and they both kissed hungrily as Ren caressed the soft hourglass curves of her back, down to her hips and back up. They broke in wild gasps, and Kyoko's emerald eyes met Ren's blue ones. Passion mirrored passion as Ren loved her while they held close, driving Kyoko in her sexiest bold rhythm, making her writhe more and hold him closer to her. _

"_**My princess..."**_

_For a moment they hung suspended in time and then Kyoko raised her head up, with Ren kissing her neck, as she sexily cried out her deepest pleasure. _

_The next scene showed the middle-aged manager William standing tall while leaning against the wall with his back. He glared at Ren who had just walked slowly past him deep in thought and glared back at William as he stopped in his tracks. It seemed these two men were talking privately at a corner of the film studio._

"_Collier," said William with a dangerous look in his eyes. "I know who you are..."_

_Another scene showed Kyoko on a film set smiling happily and bowed amidst cheers of excitement and tumultous applause from the film crew, while also staring lovingly straight at Ren who stood right beside the film director. At that brief moment, while the two lovers shared such a romantic glare, with William staring angrily at them not far across the set, the screen zoomed slowly towards Kyoko as William's voice prompt spoke in the background, in a possesssive tone._

"–_**You came to destroy her."**_

"_I want to be everything to you," said Kyoko as she stared deeply into Ren's eyes. They were both wrapped underneath the sheets on the bed, with Ren holding Kyoko close to him in his loving arms. He was caressing the side of her face while looking down at her, into the depths of her emerald eyes. Ren smiled warmly at her._

"_You are my love," replied Ren as he lowered his head to kiss softly on her lips._

"_**I have nothing–"** said Ren's low voice as another scene now showed Ren coming out of a church on a dark night, when all of a sudden a group of unknown men quickly grabbed him from the sides, taking hard control on him as one of them swiftly muffled his mouth with a white cloth. The other man covered his head with a black cloth and gave Ren hard punches that quickly rendered the poor young man helpless. As they dragged him mercilessly towards a shining black Riley RMB, William was shown coming out from the passenger seat and looked over triumphantly with an evil sneer flashed across his face._

"_Good job everyone!" said William._

_The next scene immediately showed Ren with his back on a big hard rock, just near a waterfall on the woods under the bright sunlight. Wind blowed gently at the trees that swayed gracefully upon the earth. Kyoko was leaning on his chest, listening intently up at him while she played with Ren's fingers with her own._

"–_But as soon as I can find a ring Elise we'll wed–"_

"–_No," replied Kyoko. Speaking softly as she continued to bury her gaze on his eyes Kyoko said, "You don't need to give me anything– I don't..."_

_Kyoko then moved a bit to look straight at her man while still lingering on her hold on Ren's hands close to his heart. _

"_I don't need a ring..." said Kyoko softly. "I just want to be with you Richard... I need you, I want you. That's all there is to it... No matter what happens, no one can take us away. No one can ever take me away from you. Ever."_

_Ren smiled with her and they both wrapped themselves in a long, deep breathtaking kiss. _

"_You're all mine," whispered Ren across the lower part of her ear as he drove longing trails of kisses on her neck and drove up on her mouth. Kyoko sighed sexily as they broke apart in gasps._

"_And you're all mine," replied Kyoko softly as she went to kiss him back again. She then tilted her head back to welcome more of Ren's kisses. "I'm all yours... Forever."_

_The next scene showed Kyoko inside her bedroom, looking over a balcony. So full of mixed emotions, she quickly turned to face William who was standing across the far end of the room. _

"_Where is he –? WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?"_

_The scene showed a group of men torturing Ren on the woods at dusk. While Ren lied face forward on the ground, they quickly untied and loosened the wraps on his hands across his back with pressure, took away the cloths from his head and mouth and immediately got away up on the road with the car as Ren tried hard to straighten up, painfully coughing out droplets of blood on the cold hard earth._

_Back on the bedroom, Kyoko and her manager William were now fighting. Kyoko tried hard to remove herself away from William's tight grasp on her and quickly pounded hard across his chest._

"_NO YOU DOON'T! NOOOO!" _

_At that moment in a cold fury she couldn't bear to hold on any longer, Kyoko was able to pull off from William's tight hold. She then turned to faced him._

"_HOW DAAARE YOU!" _

_Kyoko raised her arm and swiftly slapped William hard on the other side of his face. _

_Just then, the scene showed Ren rushing on the corridor, panting and calling out Kyoko as he ran._

"_ELISE?" shouted Ren and when he reached Kyoko's dressing room, he pounded hard on the door. _

"_Elise! Elise!"_

_Failing to get her, Ren just panted as he glanced to his sides looking for Kyoko everywhere._

"_ELISE!"_

_The next scene appeared showing Ren on the woods. He was sitting on the spot on the rocks near the waterfall, staring blankly into space with his hand sweeping the soft tresses of his hair back in defeat as he breathed a heavy sigh. Just then Kyoko called out to him from far behind on the trees. Surprised, Ren looked back and saw Kyoko hurrying down on the woods towards Ren. Together, the two lovers rushed to claim in each other's arms. Ren and Kyoko hugged each other tight._

"_I thought I lost you!"_

"_No you never will, never never!"_

"_I love you Elise."_

"_And I love you so!"_

_As they kissed fervently, Kyoko raised her arm and wrapped them around Ren's neck, driving him to hold her closer to him._

_Another scene broke out and this time it was Kyoko holding Ren's Midnght necklace on her hand with a terrified expression across her face as she looked at an angle in front of her, right towards the screen. It seemed she was sitting on the decorated carpeted floor across a fireplace inside a well-lit room, still looking so lovely with her long wavy blonde hair tumbled softly on her shoulders. She quickly straightened up and screamed loudly._

"_Richard? Richard!"_

_Kyoko was now gaining on the lounge sofa, calling out more. She tearfully screamed louder in front of her as the screen began to fade out away with her. _

"_RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHAAARD!"_

_A billowing cloud of flashback appeared again, this time it revealed the present scene with Ren on the **DIOR **billboard lights, looking deeply forlorn and heartbroken as he glanced at the city far ahead. His sad low voice spoke in the background as the screen gently zoomed towards him._

"_**And then–" **_

_Ren's voice in the background breathed out a long heavy sigh, then he continued._

"_**She was gone..."**_

_Ren looked out towards the city as he settled about in his seat, leaning closer beside the billboard light. Wind swept past gently across his face, blowing a few tresses of his hair away. Staring painfully at the early morning horizon far ahead, Ren's voice prompt spoke in the background as the scene moved slowly across the skyscrapers of the city. It moved towards one of the towers, inside the double glass sliding doors, into the lobby and corridors, down to the filming set where a lot of crews had busily starting to prepare for filming in a few hours, and finally to a dressing room – where the final cloud of flashback appeared right away, this time revealing the past look of the dressing room door that actually belonged to Kyoko._

"_**Has Elise forgotten?"**_

_Inside the dressing room, sitting cross legged on a gorgeous chair in front of the lighted mirror was Kyoko. She still looked just as heavenly beautiful in her flowing goddess costume, but the painful expression flashed right across her face as she sat staring far into her own reflection in the mirror. _

_While slowly moving her hand about close to her with a bottled perfume, Kyoko stared into space – longing over the loss of one man who was gone from her sight. The only man who owned her heart. Such a sudden loss brought her to a state of depression and loneliness. But as she thought deeply, she was reminded of the wonderful memories of the past with her only man._

_While staring at the mirror, Ren's voice spoke on the background, as if whispering softly straight on her ear._

"_**I know... I will not..."**_

_As if she heard it, Kyoko then looked up at her own stunning reflection on the mirror. _

"_**Her touch... Her sweet surrender..."**_

_While the screen zoomed closely towards her, Kyoko flashed that signature genuine smile and sexy expression across her face on the mirror– the exact expression brought out by the large photograph. Back to the present, while leaning closer to the billboard light, Ren also smiled in the exact expression he showed to her when they both stared lovingly at the studio. _

"_**Her kiss... Her smile..."**_

_Back to Kyoko still showing her sexiest, most genuine smile, Ren's soft loving voice spoke again closer to her._

"_**Her exquisite beauty..."**_

_At that very moment, Kyoko looked up further on her reflection as right behind her a door suddenly opened. Thinking it was him, she stared and then went back to her own state when she failed. It was her manager William._

"_Time for filming Elise," noted William possesssively, with a stern air of arrogance and pride in his voice. He glared seriously at Kyoko. "Let's go."_

_Kyoko looked further on her reflection. She opened her jewelry box and wore Ren's Midnight necklace around her neck. Looking back on the mirror, she flashed her smile._

"_**Her perfume..."**_

_Kyoko blinked and got up from her chair while carefully not crumpling her gorgeous gown. The scene zoomed closer towards her lighted mirror, where a shining golden bottled perfume **"Je t'aime"** stood right beside her jewelry box. On the mirror's reflection was Kyoko walking out of the dressing room ahead, and William closed the door as the scene zoomed closely towards the elegant perfume in front of the mirror. A seductive voice of a french woman spoke._

"_**La Collection Privée... Eu de Parfum for Her. Je t'aime. Dior."**_

_On the filming set, film crew stopped in their tracks as they noticed their most beautiful top actress walking towards them with an air of glamour and pride. With Kyoko smiling as she walked towards them– her soft long blonde hair tumbling about on her shoulders, Ren's voice whispered closely as if only she could hear the most precious words._

"_**I love you... My only princess... "**_**]**

Staring at the screen, Aiko, Chiyo, Ayumi and Kaori sighed deeply as the end credits flashed.

"WOW," breathed out Kaori. "So romantic, I fell so much in love!"

Kaori now laid back on her pillow and hugged it closer to her. "I almost cried in the middle. That just looks like a movie, well all of them."

"Yeah, such a cliffhanger," replied Chiyo. "So wonderful. I wondered if they'll make Dior's into a real movie?"

"Dunno," answered Ayumi. "But really... Those must be the most expensive commercials we have ever seen."

"Yeah," added Kaori. She then straightened up from the lounge sofa and looked down on her close friend. "What do you think Ai–?"

Completely oblivious around her, Aiko was already soundly asleep on the floor.

"Amazing. Exactly right after the commercials," said Chiyo as she stared at Aiko. The rest of the girls also nodded in agreement while looking at her. Just the expression on her face, Aiko showed excitement and happiness as she muttered softly in her sleep.

"Best... birthday gift... gift..."

Ayumi laughed silently as she pulled a blanket to cover her dear friend.

"She never looked so happy like that for years right?" asked Chiyo.

"Mmm... She never did," added Kaori.

The girls then said goodnight on each other, went back to their own pillows and closed their eyes, never caring to get up and go to the larger king sized poster bed across Aiko's bedroom. Why so when they all felt really comfortable just lying on the floor together with Aiko. True, they are about to celebrate such a big event on Aiko's birthday the next day – as her parents will arrive tomorrow morning – but tonight was the best thing that ever happened to the girls' lives.

At that moment, doors began to open. Amamiya-san and the rest of her maids group entered the bedroom to check on the girls and see what other things they still need to bring with them to the kitchen. While others began to clean up silently, Amamiya-san went to look at the soft bundles on the floor. All the girls were now snoring softly in their deep sleep, looking so happy. Amamiya-san took the remote control and turned off the flat plasma screen. She then took a larger and thicker blanket brought to her by her companion and together, all the maids covered the sleeping girls to keep them warmer. Walking back outside together with the maids, Amamiya-san turned off one of the dim switches and took one last glance at the bulges as she held the door.

"Have a good sweet night ladies," whispered Amamiya-san and she silently closed the door.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>The next morning, a soft curtain of light flashed across the girls' sleeping, dreamy faces.<p>

"Chiyo-san ! Ayumi-san! Kaori-san! Hurry! Please wake up!"

The rest of the girls moaned helplessly and wiped their eyes as they got up slowly from a huge soft pillow gently tapping them lightly on each of their faces. Amazing, Aiko was fully awake ahead of them.

"All of you please wake up! Moo!" cheered Aiko loudly. "Come on!"

Amidst the crazy sounds of jumping and cheering, the girls then got up one by one, looking at their lively friend.

"Aikoooo..." moaned Ayumi as she stared up weakly at her friend.

"Wha–what's uuuup?" yawned Kaori while smoothing out the hair on the back of her head with her hand.

"You don't want to believe this!" answered Aiko happily. She continued to jump up and down wildly across the room like a very excited child. "Mmmm! Oh God! Oh God Oh God Oh Goooood!"

"Tell us exactly what that is Aiko," muttered Chiyo, whose eyes were still closed. "Before I go back to sleep."

Aiko just couldn't hold on any longer and shouted.

"We won! We won! YEEESSS Hahaa!"

"Won what?" asked Kaori with a puzzled look on her faces. The rest of the girls just stared curiously back at Aiko, still blinking with their own sleepy eyes. Laughing excitedly, Aiko stopped just right in front of the stone fireplace.

"I was just reading the magazine you gave me Kaori-san," answered Aiko, beaming on all sides. She then showed the last page of the shining L.M.E Pop Issue magazine in front of her. "There's a contest promo on L.M.E. giving the fans a chance to meet Kuon-kun and Kyoko-san in personal! You scratch it here to show the code and when you get the correct one that matches with the game logo you win. You'll get a V.I.P access for 4 and attend their wedding day and reception! You'll also recieve special treatment just like the rest of the celebrities on that important day!"

The girls just stared blankly into space.

"And–?"

Aiko beamed more as she screamed, " I tried to scratch it with a coin a while ago and we won! We won everyone!"

Aiko jumped down in front of the girls and showed the last page of the magazine.

"LOOK!"

True, right on the bottom last page of the magazine was the scratched code bearing L.M.E's bright pink Love Me Section logo. It correctly matched with the real department section's logo on the far right side of the page – beside the contest instructions, rules and agreement.

Taking a second look just for sure, the girls blinked again. Now fully awake, they read the page further and stared. At that moment, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi now jumped up as high as Aiko did a while ago. Filling in with so much happiness, all the girls never looked like they had just graduated from senior high school.

"Oh my God! We won!" screamed Kaori. Ayumi and Chiyo hugged each other in triumph, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"We won! We won! We won!"

"We'll get to be at Kuon-san and Kyoko-san's wedding!" cheered Aiko tearfully. "I can finally see her wedding gown up close! Kuon-san's suit too!"

Ayumi and Aiko looked excitedly at each other as they screamed together, "FOR REAL!"

"We'll get to see The Villa!" shouted Kaori. She could almost see heaven now. "And Kotonami Kanae-san, Kijima-san, Momose-san! Amamiya-san! Aaaaah– Fuwa Shou! Christian Dior, Jelly Woods, Giorgio Armaniiii! The Generous and Santana – so many of them! All of them! In personal!"

"We can get all of their autographs and pictures with them too!" added Aiko. "With so much ease!"

"Full buffet baikingu! YES!" cheered Chiyo happily, all the hunger and happiness welled inside of her. All sorts of dishes in every taste now flashed so fast in Chiyo's mind. "Drinks baikinguuuu! Dessert baikingu! And full take out–!"

"–ALL THROUGHOUT THE NIGHT!" screamed the girls in unison as they hugged each other, happily jumping inside the bedroom.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**


	6. Act Six: This Is It!

Disclaimer: _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. But I own my Encore. :D_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe;

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

* * *

><p><span>A few reminders for this chapter only:<span>

All the hosts' and stars' names were mentioned here in **Japanese** order: Family name first, then first name.

**[**_Italics inside bold brackets_**]** ~ actually viewed on TV, not how it's filmed.

_Just these italics ~_ thoughts/lines being emphasized.

Enjoy chapter 6 of Encore!

* * *

><p><strong>ACT SIX<strong>

_**THIS IS IT!**_

On an afternoon of June 10, 2014, just two days before the big celebration, Ren drove Kyoko home on the way to Darumaya Restaurant. They were both busy having business with President Lory and Kuu back at the president's mansion the entire morning, making last minute arrangements and final discussions for the wedding. Helping together with them were Yashiro and Kanae, who were the couple's best man and maid of honor.

Kuu arrived in Japan last month, during the last week of May. As usual, his arrival ,which was also ushered with five tall bodyguards, was greeted by a huge crowd of fans and mediamen who gathered outside Narita International Airport. How happy he was when he met the two Kuons again after being away for work at Hollywood.

At the president's luxurious living room, now fully decorated with royal designs, Ren and Kyoko sat beside each other on the furniture across from Lory. Kuu was at the opposite sofa, while Yashiro and Kanae sat on the other sofa across from him.

"I have already informed the entourage," said Lory as he grabbed a grape from a bounty of fruits served on the center table. "Tomorrow you take a full day rest and relax, Mogami-kun. I can't let you look tired on your special day of course. Right Kuon?"

"Ah– yes, Mister President," came the cool reply as Kuu chuckled across from him on the table.

"What time will we leave on Thursday sir?" asked Yashiro.

"All of us will assemble here early morning at six," he said. "Once everyone has gathered, we can leave earlier. Maybe earlier than seven or seven sharp."

"If you ever need anything besides preparing, you know I'll just be at the Imperial Hotel," added Kuu with a wink at Ren and Kyoko.

"Same floor and suite?" guessed Kyoko with a smile.

"Mhmm. Though I'm not sure where Chris and Gio will stay." Kuu took one of the bowls and began enjoying the fresh fruits. Thinking hard where his friends were just made him starve.

"They'll be staying on the same hotel of course," said Lory. "Ten doesn't want to get far from me..."

Lory sighed. "Mataku... She said at first she'll be with them. Now she suddenly changed her mind. Anyway, those three will return soon."

"Are they at the city right now?" whispered Kanae to Kyoko. Since she's not sure where Dior, Armani and Jelly were, she was about to shrug when Lory answered.

"Jelly took them to tour around Tokyo this morning," he replied.

Kanae and Kyoko looked at each other with a little bit of surprise. It seemed that the president's ears were sharp. Lory then turned to look at Yashiro and grabbed a goblet of orange juice.

"Yashiro-kun."

"Yes, Mister President?" said Yashiro as he looked up.

"Are Ten's Kyoto team ready by now?" asked Lory.

"I've called them a month ago and they said they have already prepared everything for the entourage," answered Yashiro. He then moved his glasses up further as he glanced at his planner that was on the table with the rest of the papers laid there. "According to my planned schedule, they're going to meet us at The Villa once we leave on Thursday. They'll be waiting for us there."

"Good, good... So everything is finally set then. And the entourage wardrobe?" he asked.

"They called me yesterday and told me it's all ready," answered Yashiro. "The rest of the accessories are the only ones left to be unpacked. As of the bride and groom's, they're all ready too."

"Wonderful. On to the next agenda..."

Later on, to give the couple more time to prepare and relax, Lory dismissed the couple, Yashiro, and Kanae right after lunch. The tasks exhausted Kyoko and Ren just a little bit. They were very glad Kanae and Yashiro treated them out to a hot springs and massage spa at the city during the rest of the day. With that, the couple was finally able to relax and rest peacefully with them to clear their minds off from tiredness.

For Kanae, being able to spend this remaining time with her only best friend means a lot to her from the bottom of her heart. Kyoko and Ren will finally tie their knot the day after this. Things will be different from now on... considering the couple facing their new life together, a new beginning. Kanae knew deeply that Kyoko will still never change of course. But the times they usually spent together will now be divided with Kyoko's attention to her new and lifelong tasks as Ren's beloved wife. So to treasure this moment, Kanae made use of this special free time together with Kyoko to the fullest.

For Yashiro, being completely devoted and committed to his tasks as Ren's manager gave him this sense of pride within himself. He spent his life working alongside Ren since the beginning Ren arrived in Japan to start his acting career. It was through Lory after all that he was appointed personally in front of Ren that day at Lory's mansion to be Ren's manager, because of his outstanding performance no other manager around can compare. Yashiro could still remember that very same day, when Lory called him in front of Ren, the no. 1 manager of Japan, and that he was best suited to work with Ren whom Lory considered as the one who will be the future no. 1 actor in Japan. True to the president's words, Ren indeed became number one. It's all thanks to Yashiro and their teamwork that both of them became very successful in this world of show business. Plus, because of their close friendship ties, Ren considered him as his elder brother, not only as his manager but also as a close friend. He was also the one who chose Yashiro to be his best man. Yashiro couldn't be any happier in his life than this. Just like Kanae, he too treasured this moment.

During their stay at the spa while they relaxed at a hot spring, Ren had mentioned something very important to Yashiro.

"I know a day will come that Kyoko-san and I will talk about this. But Yashiro-san, after Kyoko-san and I marry… can I trust you to be our children's manager then, when that time comes?" asked Ren.

Yashiro stared surprisingly at Ren. The Kuon's expression surfaced on his face and Yashiro knew all well that Ren was asking him something serious. Yashiro had thought about that favor for a moment. There were so many things that Ren shared about his life, all the more when Kyoko came. Although most of those things were through his self- discovery and guesses that greatly surprised him when Ren said "yes" on them during those times, it was only this thing that meant Ren's future and his future family with Kyoko.

After a few seconds of silence, Yashiro smiled as he looked at Ren who was right across from him.

"Ren, it is still my duty to serve as your manager," replied Yashiro. "Even after you marry, things will still be back to business as usual. Though this time I'll be looking after neechan too now."

Ren smiled back at him. "I couldn't trust anyone with this other than you Yashiro-san… You're the only one."

Yashiro continued as he replied, "I know Ren… I know… I got to make sure everything's working out smoothly for both of you from now on. I'll do my best. If this is what you wish Ren, then as the elder brother here too… When that time comes that you'll be blessed with children… I'd be willing and happy to be the kids' manager."

"How can I ever thank you Yashiro-san," said Ren gratefully.

"It's nothing Ren," replied Yashiro as he chuckled.

"Really I'm serious… For all the things that you have done for me and Kyoko-san all this time, I thank you."

Ren and Yashiro looked at each other for a moment as they smiled happily. Yashiro nodded. "You're welcome Ren."

Just then Yashiro started to get serious this time with a cold glare at Ren. Even if the truth has finally come out about Kuon, Yashiro still used to call him his stage name. This was his choice after all, and Ren was just alright with it. If it's only Yashiro.

"Just promise me one thing, Ren."

"What is it?"

"_Don't ever stop me if the kids turned out to be just like you and I'm forcing them to eat. I'll still discipline them the way I did to you back then with Kyoko-chan."_

"Ahahaha! Alright then, yes. I promise I won't."

Yashiro's cold voice began to rise seriously this time that it echoed all throughout the room and on the corridor outside. A splash of water meant that Yashiro had raised his finger in warning.

"Even if they won't listen, I still won't leave a soft spot for them Ren I'm serious."

"Hahaha, okay."

Chibi Yashiro pushed himself lower on the water, then wringed his towel and placed it on top of his head. He sighed.

"Haaah… mataku… Uncle Yashiro will be getting busier this time. I just hope I won't get older."

And that's the vow they both made back at the hot springs, one of the important things that Ren had thought of as he was now steering behind the wheel while driving down the road on his car, with Kyoko on the passenger seat. Ren had dropped off Kanae and Yashiro to their condominiums along the way.

Now alone with her inside the car, Ren felt somewhat different with Kyoko now sitting beside him. He was used to having her on the backseat with Yashiro on the passenger seat most of the time before. Of course he's happier now to have her beside him, and it will stay like that forever. He wondered what it would be like to talk about their future plans together, how they would spend their time together under one roof. There were so many things that he wanted to share with Kyoko, who's now officially going to be his wife tomorrow. Just feeling the excitement of looking forward for that future that they can both grab whenever they wanted to now started to burn inside Ren that he couldn't held it anymore. Happiness just kept welling on his veins. How he thanked God for such a wonderful gift.

As they stopped at a red traffic light, Ren took off his grip from the transmission and just held Kyoko's hand with his own silently. Kyoko looked away from the window and lingered into his black eyes that continued to mesmerize Kyoko since the first time they met. Silently as they smiled, Ren and Kyoko just stared passionately in each other's gazes. After a few moments, Ren bent over and kissed Kyoko softly on her lips.

At exactly six o'clock, Kyoko and Ren finally arrived in front of the Darumaya Restaurant. From the windshield inside the car, Kyoko and Ren saw Taishou and his wife stood outside the entrance, waiting for them.

"Good evening to you, Hizuri-kun," greeted taishou's wife happily as she smiled at Ren who got out from the car. "Travel's safe I hope my child."

"Ah yes, everything went alright Ma'am," replied Ren politely at her as he bowed. "Good evening to both of you too!"

Ren straightened up and began walk towards the opposite side of the car. When he came, he opened Kyoko's door for her. Kyoko took his hand as she got out.

"Thank you, Kuon," said Kyoko as she smiled back at Ren.

"You're welcome, Kyoko," replied Ren.

Kyoko then went to the Darumaya couple.

"Taishou, Okami-san, good evening!" greeted Kyoko as she bowed low in front of them.

"Ah... Good evening to you too, Kyoko-chan," replied Etsuko cheerfully. "Are you okay my dear?"

"Yes, Okami-san, I'm doing okay!" said Kyoko brightly. "Everything's finally done!"

Ren already came up behind Kyoko as lady Okami replied with a smile, "Now that's good to hear. Have you two eaten dinner now?"

"EH?"

Having completely forgotten their evening meal due to their time spent at the spa, Ren and Kyoko nervously looked at each other in surpise.

"Ah~ etto… Ano... Unfortunately, we haven't eaten yet Etsuko-san. Hehehe," replied Kyoko as she chuckled. Ren smiled nervously.

Taishou still continued to stare sternly at the couple. Without a word, he walked back and swiped the black Darumaya Restaurant entrance cloth aside as he entered.

"Better get inside then and eat," said Taishou's low, booming voice behind the curtain, his wooden slipper created clicking noises inside the restaurant. His low voice boomed higher and echoed outside as he added.

"_Next time! No matter what time it is, no matter what you do. Don't you ever forget not to leave anywhere with an empty stomach! Understand?"_

Outside, Okami giggled silently and winked at the couple as Ren and Kyoko bowed low, accepting the strict reprimand wholeheartedly.

"Hai!"

And so Ren and Kyoko ate their hot, hearty and delicious dinner cooked especially by Taishou inside the restaurant that night. While eating at the counter, the couple talked with Okami about the happenings during the time they spent with Lory at his mansion, while Taishou chopped and prepared ingredients for another side dish that began to boil behind him at the stove. The herb aroma coming from the dish spread generously throughout the restaurant inside, bringing Kyoko and Ren even hungrier.

Although Ren usually didn't eat much, it was only with Taishou apart from Kyoko that he ate religiously. It was not only that Taishou was such a great and best cook in the world for him that everything just seemed limitlessly good all the time in every special dish that he prepared himself for them, but also Taishou was so similar to Kyoko in terms of their attitude. Like Kyoko, Taishou constantly made sure that he also ate well regularly regardless of the time. He and his wife Okami too were also very considerate to Ren, they both never cared at all how famous Ren was. All they saw was the Ren that they both knew and cared for him like he was their son. So every time Ren comes to the Darumaya Restaurant, like Kyoko, he too always felt at home.

Later that night as Ren started to leave, the Darumaya couple and Kyoko stood outside the restaurant. Ren opened the trunk of his car and placed Kyoko's luggage inside. Instead of Kyoko carrying it throughout the entire journey tomorrow morning, Ren chose to better leave the luggage to him instead. A few minutes ago right after their dinner, Kyoko had hurriedly went upstairs and packed all her necessary things needed to bring to Kyoto inside her luggage bag with the help of lady Okami. She doesn't need to bring so many with her since they will only stay there overnight, as what Ren told her. After all, according to him they will all stay at The Villa.

"So, no other luggage Kyoko, just this?" asked Ren while holding up the trunk compartment door.

"Yes, everything's in there Kuon," answered Kyoko.

With a thud, the trunk closed down and Ren walked towards Kyoko.

"I'll come here and pick all of you up on Thursday morning," said Ren. "Yashiro-san and Kotonami-san will go ahead."

"Oh, okay," said Kyoko and nodded to him.

Ren then looked at the Darumaya couple who stood a few meters behind Kyoko.

"Thank you so much for the dinner," said Ren as he bowed to them. "That was really good Taishou."

Taishou kept silent beside his wife as he smirked a bit to the young man and just nodded. Ren took this as his own way of saying his welcome.

"Ah... you're welcome my child," replied Okami as she too bowed back. "I'm glad you love his cooking."

"I do… All the time. Well then, I'm leaving Okami-san, Taishou."

"Yes, take good care Hizuri-kun," waved Okami. "Have a good night dear…"

"You too Okami-san, and Taishou, good night," said Ren.

He then looked down at Kyoko in front of him. Staring lovingly at her hazel eyes, Ren spoke softly at her.

"I know you. You can't stand yourself to stay put and just move. But make sure you're taking a good rest and relax tomorrow," said Ren in his low cool voice.

How Ren can really read her thoroughly as a person and knew what she'll do, Kyoko doesn't know. On the back of her mind, it was already set that definitely she will stay up tomorrow and help the Darumaya couple's business. But she planned to also relax and take a beauty rest. This was for the good of Kuon's bride after all. She has to look good for him.

Kyoko smiled back up at Ren and nodded lightly.

Ren then gently caressed the side of her face with his hand, softly brushing off a few strands of her shoulder length, black hair away. His voice was now barely a whisper.

"I'll see you on Thursday alright?"

"Mmm…You too Kuon," replied Kyoko. She then looked straight in his eyes as she softly spoke. "Please be safe… Drive well."

"I will… Don't worry."

Ren bent a bit and hugged Kyoko. Then, he gave Kyoko a gentle kiss on her cheek as he held her close to him. He broke away a few inches from her and brushed a few tresses of her hair with his hand as he kissed her forehead. Kyoko and Ren then lingered in their gazes again while they stayed close to each other that their foreheads touched.

"Good night, Kyoko," whispered Ren.

"Good night to you too, Kuon," replied Kyoko. She then began to whisper a bit for Ren to hear as she stared back at his eyes. "Take care..."

"I will…"

Finally, Ren gave Kyoko a passionate loving kiss. They broke apart, and Ren waved goodbye to Kyoko and the Darumaya couple as he opened his door on the driver's side of the car. He got inside and while he turned on the ignition, his eyes were fixed at the rearview mirror to see Kyoko standing right there on the road behind his car with a gentle look on her face as she smiled back at him. She'll always be like that when he will took off for work everyday that's for sure. Ahhh... If only she could see his face right now.

Kyoko and the Darumaya couple waved their hands in goodbye as they watched Ren took off on the road.

"Ahh… still such a _gentleman _he is… Kuon-kun," sighed Okami as the three of them watched the white Lamborghini Gallardo faded farther ahead on the road. She then looked up to her husband who stood silently beside her. "Neh anata?"

Kyoko couldn't help but flashed her genuine smile while she stared on the road. Taishou replied warmly, "Mhm. Yes he is."

"He'll make such a wonderful husband to you and a great father to your future children Kyoko dear…" said Okami. "He really loves you deeply. Your Taishou and I have been together these many years in our marriage. This is the only point in our lives that we have seen that so rare in a man in this generation nowadays Kyoko-chan… Take it from us."

Kyoko's eyes sparkled further as she faced the smiling Darumaya couple and replied warmly at them as she nodded.

"Mmm… Thank you!"

It seemed Ren really got that hunch right. True to his words, the next day, Kyoko helped the Darumaya couple with their business. As usual, the couple was blessed with a good number of regular customers. The entire Darumaya restaurant was packed, even on the second floor level which was newly added a year after the couple was able to save.

Regarding the customers, it couldn't be helped then when one way or another they would wave at Kyoko or asked for an autograph. How they would talk and greeted her was nothing compared to other fans who had seen her in other places. They were friendlier and warmer to her. Probably because around the Darumaya Restaurant, the customers had already known Kyoko as the couple's waitress who served them years before her fame skyrocketed in show business. Now that she was actually the star of their favorite characters in dramas and movies, the customers invited more of their friends, family and acquaintances over. All of this was also due thanks to Taishou's wonderful cooking. All the dishes on the menu were his signatures; instead of cooking the original recipes, he added and created a few touches on them for a new taste and made it his own. Taishou was a very fearless cook. He would experiment dishes that he found regularly ordered and mixed and match them with others for another batch of new dishes. And the result was always very good. So good all the customers wanted to order more. They were all labeled "Special". So every season, there were a bountiful of new dishes on the restaurant's menu that were constantly changing. He even cooked something new right on the spot. That's also one of the many reasons why a lot of customers always wanted to eat at Darumaya Restaurant, the best place in town.

"Table three special order!" called out Kyoko as she hurriedly pinned the paper on a board near the corner and hit the call bell. A great cloud of aroma coming from Taishou's hot stove spread throughout the entire place, raising even more hunger from the customers who were already enjoying Taishou's hearty hot pot combo and ramen.

"Take these two dishes to table five," ordered Taishou sternly as he pointed at a tray containing an mouthwatering dish of sushi rolls with Taishou's four new specially created sauces on the side (which she knew he had just made them that moment), the other Chicken Teriyaki on rice and Taishou's special Miso soup. Amazingly, his other hand chopped ingredients skillfully while the other had just placed a slice of lemon on the Teriyaki.

"I'll take these Anata," said Okami as she carefully held the tray with both hands and started to carry it. But Kyoko held her back.

"No, let me bring this Okami–"

"–I don't want you to exhaust yourself this day Dear," interrupted Okami. "You've done a great job already a while ago. I can handle these customers."

"But–"

"–No ifs and buts," she said. "Instead of going back and forth, it's better for you to help your Taishou with the dishes over the sink. And once you're done, you may go upstairs then and relax."

The look on Kyoko's face as she was about to protest again made Okami held the girl's words with just a smile.

"Your Taishou won't allow you either Dear," said Okami as she winked at her husband who was now busy cooking a stir-fry dish on the stove. A mixture of rice, meat and vegetables hissed as Kyoko and Okami watched Taishou added a final batch of his special sauce to the dish while skillfully tossing the wok. Not even a single piece of rice or any other ingredient fell off.

Kyoko had no choice. Although it's a very grateful thing to help them, not taking a good rest as being told by everyone close to her is not a good thing. Looking at them, she doesn't want to see their disappointed faces, just because she wants to do what is should be done around here on the restaurant while being with them.

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "Mm- okay then, Okami-san," she obediently agreed. She then went behind the counter and grabbed a pair of kitchen gloves. When she was carefully washing the dishes, Okami and Taishou looked at each other and smiled. As she promised, after washing all the dishes Kyoko was finally able to take a good rest for the remainder of the day.

Later that night, Kyoko stared at her precious gem Corn that she held up with her hand as she laid on her futon on the floor. A ray of moonlight swept inside Kyoko's bedroom, brushing towards her face and then to the stone. Kyoko sighed as she finally began to speak.

"So many things happened, Corn," said Kyoko softly in her low voice while looking at Corn stone, so she won't be heard by the couple who were now sleeping on the other bedroom downstairs.

"I wanted to thank you for keeping everything I had felt all this time. I'm so happy now… There will be more challenges that I will face in the future. I don't know how big and tough that might be. All I know is that you'll still be right here with me, taking all my pain away so I can feel at peace and be fine just as always. Thank you… my Corn."

Kyoko held Corn close to her heart as she continued.

"You know Corn… Tomorrow, I will finally be married to Kuon... What is this, I've never felt this happy in my entire life. All this time I was all alone. Starting tomorrow, I won't be alone Corn. Kuon will stay right here with me, and I gladly will stay by his side forever… I promise, I will take good care of him and continue to love him Corn, as much as he does. I will also make him happy… So, you will still be here for me. Please let us stay happy together, forever."

Then, right at that moment, Kyoko opened her eyes as she had thought about something. She quickly took the sheets away and began to straighten up from her futon.

At the Darumaya couple's bedroom, Taishou and Okami had just fallen asleep when all of a sudden they heard a soft knock on their door. The couple woke up and settled themselves up for a moment.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" answered Okami while staying in her futon. Her voice could still be heard a few meters away to the door, where Kyoko had just slid it open to her left softly. She bowed before she looked up at the couple who were staring sleepily at her.

"I'm sorry Taishou, Okami-san... for waking you up this time of night," said Kyoko. "You must be sleeping right now. I'm so sorry I disturb you there."

"No Kyoko dear… It is okay," said Okami as she smiled at Kyoko. "What is it that you want?"

"Ano… Okami-san, Taishou… I know this isn't supposed to be but… I hope you will let me stay here with you tonight… Would that be okay?"

Okami and Taishou looked surprisingly at each other. She probably had a nightmare and was afraid of being alone. This the first time in years since she arrived to them that she will sleep together with the couple this evening. Taishou had thought about it for a moment and nodded silently at Okami.

"It's alright dear," answered Okami. Kyoko cheered up and smiled as she watched Okami and Taishou moved apart from each other. The couple held their blanket up. A space between the couple at the futon was being offered to Kyoko.

"Now come here dear, hop in. You'll stay here between us."

"Hai!"

Kyoko then happily crawled on the floor and lay on the center of the futon. Okami and Taishou had drawn up their blankets together to cover themselves. The three of them closed their eyes and lingered in silence.

Afterwards, in her low soft voice, Kyoko began to speak.

"Taishou? Okami-san?" called out Kyoko like a little child.

"Mmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"About to, Kyoko dear," answered Okami.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I have something that I want to tell you for a while," said Kyoko.

"Alright, keep talking. We'll listen," said Taishou.

"Ano… Taishou, Okami-san... I want to thank both of you," began Kyoko. "Thank you for letting me stay on the restaurant when I came here. There was nowhere else for me to go, and you accepted me."

"Oh, that's alright dear. You're welcome," answered Okami.

"You know… I have no father," said Kyoko as she moved a bit underneath the sheets and looked at the ceiling.

"When I was little, my mother already left me. I never really know what family really meant, because I never had a real family. I never even know what real love is, because I was never loved. All this time I was working all by myself… I started at Fuwa Shotaro's place after my mother left me, and at that early age I was able to experience household chores, tea ceremony and such. I came all the way here to Tokyo with Sho. Then I met you. You gladly accepted me with open arms. You later told me that you have no child of your own… You took care of me and guided me along the way during my stay here with you as if I'm your own daughter. I was really happy for that, because at this point in my life there were people like you who took me in and treated me with all your love my mother never gave me… So please let me say this..."

Kyoko turned to look at both the Darumaya couple on her sides. "From the bottom of my heart, I love you both too! Thank you, for loving me… I have finally felt what real family is, through you. And most of all, I have finally felt what parents' love is, through you. You treated me like my real parents. Taishou giving me love like a real father, and with you Okami-san giving me love like a real mother. I'm happy and proud of being here with you, like your real daughter. That is why, I decided to stay here with you… and sleep here with you tonight, one last time, as my last night of being a single woman. So I want to treasure this moment with you. The people who were with me, the ones whom I always come home to..."

"Kyoko-chan," whispered Okami with a sigh. The woman's words greatly touched the old lady's deepest heartstrings that later brought her to tears. True, she and Taishou never had a child. But even with that, they were still both happy to be blessed with Kyoko in their lives. Perhaps this is what God gave them.

"Since I'll be married to Kuon on Thursday, the man I love so much, I have a request," said Kyoko warmly. This time, Okami faced Kyoko. Her eyes were still full of tears of happiness.

"What is it my dear?" asked Okami.

Kyoko looked at Okami and then to Taishou. Kyoko smiled as she asked.

"On Thursday, when I get married… I want both of you to walk me down the aisle… Will you please, walk with me and bring me to Kuon?"

Taishou smiled and he looked at Kyoko.

"Of course. We will do it, Kyoko," answered Taishou. Kyoko beamed as she straightened up a bit from the futon.

"You will?"

Taishou nodded as he continued while looking up at her.

"This is your wedding child, the best moment of your life," he said. "We were never given a child that we prayed, but having you in our life is such a big blessing already. We are thankful to have you Kyoko, and we're both very happy to treat you as our own. As a gift, we will walk you down the aisle on your wedding, together."

"Yes we will Kyoko dear," added Okami as she nodded. "Let's do it!"

Kyoko shed tears of happiness and she hugged the Darumaya couple close to her.

"Oh thank you so much! Taishou-outusan, Okami-okasan!"

Taishou just chuckled as Kyoko buried herself in the couple's loving embrace. He patted Kyoko's back as Etsuko shed happy tears and also hugged Kyoko.

"_I love you Taishou-outusan! Etsuko-okasan! I love you both!"_

"We love you too child," replied Taishou happily with a smile on his face. Taishou spoke.

"_We love you Kyoko, our only daughter."_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> And that's chapter 6 for you. For those who have read Encore, please don't be confused. I merely changed the chapter numbers only for update since I merged those previous 2 chapters I mentioned.^^ On to the next chapter then! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I've read them all. When I feel at edge when writing, I just go there and read it. They really cheered me up and motivated me to keep moving, thank you!

Oh, as of the honorifics, in Encore Yashiro now started to name Kyoko as his Neechan instead of Kyoko-chan.. Here, Ren and Kyoko will be getting married. He always considered himself as like Ren's older brother, so he also felt to call Kyoko as his younger sister. From then on, Yashiro vowed to call Kyoko "Neechan" :)

God bless always!

I love you all,

MrAZ


	7. Act Seven: The Live Coverage

#Author's Note:_ Now it's the stars' turn! I included the voice actors of Ren and Kyoko. To those who have already read Encore, please don't be confused. I merely changed the order of the chapters as I have merged one of the first two when I updated. The flow of the story is still the same. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe; Christian Dior, Jelly Woods & Giorgio Armani arrived in Japan

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

**Ch. 6: week of 26 May 2014 (last week of May) –** Kuu arrived in Japan.

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014 – **

** Morning: **couple's last final discussions with Lory & Kuu

**Afternoon: **Spa visit with Kane & Yashiro

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014 – **Kyoko's full day rest; helped with Darumaya's business

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. But I own my Encore. :D_

* * *

><p><span>A reminder for this chapter only:<span>

**[**_italics inside bold brackets_**] –** scenes on TV point of view, not the actual filming.

Enjoy chapter seven of Encore! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ACT SEVEN<strong>

_**The Live Coverage**_

The following morning on a sunny Thursday, inside on one of the vast film studios of L.M.E Pop Productions station branch in Kyoto, film crews quickly spent five minutes to prepare the last remaining tasks on the studio floor. Other members have already settled themselves comfortably on other things around the set that they used to sit or lean on. Camera operators in all angles of the set had just finished preparing their cameras on the pedestals at their respective positions while assistant grips stood beside their fellow head operators– all ears for orders given to them at any moment.

On the stage was a production set in an enchanted and royal themed design; the elements were complete with a chandelier adorned with Swarovsky crystals and diamonds on the ceiling which gives its light below on the fellow talk show hosts sitting on gorgeous furniture, down to a medium-sized man-made cherry blossom tree being placed on each side of the stage. The backdrop was being made to look like the set was a balcony of a mansion. Huge virtual monitor with the large pictures of Ren and Kyoko were flashing on the screen at the far back. Sitting excitedly on the leather seats, the audience watched as a few make-up artists worked on their final touch-up wonders on the hosts at a fast pace. Afterwards, the make-up artists quickly rushed out of the stage just as the floor director outside the set gave his final reminders to everyone.

"Alright guys, we're ready to roll!" announced the floor director.

"Quiet everyone."

At the production control room, the television director clicked on a button of his headphone. It seemed the equipment is prepared to control the public address system for communication of crews within the studio. The director's voice sounded on the air and echoed on the studio floor as he stared straight to one of the sequences in the monitors on the virtual monitor wall, which was also called the "glass cockpit".

"We're live in… five. Four. Three. Two. One."

**[**_On the monitor wall, the live show's special theme music sounded on the background as title graphics that signaled the live broadcast appeared on the screen. Afterwards, the graphics faded out to show journalist Roxas Rika smiling on the screen together with other two hosts on the furniture. On the background was a thunder of tumultuous applauses and cheers from the crew as a female voice prompt spoke, while the screen zoomed at the hosts on the stage._

"_**Live at L.M.E Pop Productions Kyoto. This, is The Insider live coverage. Please welcome, the nationally acclaimed hosts: Roxas Rika, Miyamoto Kris and Takahashi Daisuke."**_

"_Hello! Good morning, Japan!" greeted a bald guy clad in his stylish white suit. A crystal sparkled on the side frame of his spectacles. "Good morniiiiing!"_

"_Good morning, everyone!" added a beautiful woman who poised straight on a separate furniture across from Daisuke. Her yellow, floor length chiffon gown flowed softly on the floor. Her matching golden stud earrings sparkled on her ears. She too also clapped happily as she enthusiastically spoke in her natural high-pitched voice. "It's so great to be with you here, Daisuke-san and Rika-san! You guys looked so great. I love your clothes…"_

"_Hahaha thanks Kris-san, you look so lovely too!" replied Rika as she laughed with the other host. The journalist was wearing a floor length lilac blue satin gown, with her hair wrapped up in a gorgeous updo hairstyle like Kris. Her bangs fall freely on both sides of her face. Instead of pearls, Roxas Rika chose to wear glittering diamond necklace and matching dangling earrings. _

_As Rika spoke, lilac blue graphics that contained her white, cursive name with silver and gold glitters moving sparkly around it flashed on the bottom of the screen._

**Roxas Rika **

_**Journalist, Host **_

"_It's great to see you, Japan!" greeted Rika brightly. "Good morning to you, peopl watching there right now! How are you Daisuke-kun?"_

"_Oh, still as usual," replied the host in almost a feminine way. "Just look at both of you. You're so blooming and lovely in this special occassion! Hahaha!"_

"_Welcome to our live special broadcast of The Insider only here on TVTokyo." greeted Rika cheerfully. She then clapped her hands excitedly. _

"_It's finally June 12 today~!" exclaimed Rika._

_Lilac Blue graphics with Daisuke's name with sparkling silver and gold glitters moved around it as the graphics flashed on the bottom of the screen._

**Takahashi Daisuke **

_**Journalist, Host **_

"_Yes! The moment we've all been waiting for. What I've been sleeping on my free days looking forward only to this, haha!" added Daisuke. "Today is the most unforgettable event in the history of Japan where these two most famous talents in the entertainment industry finally – finally join together as one at Miyazu Cathedral."_

"_That's right," said Kris. "This is it everyone!"_

"_Yes this is it!"said Daisuke._

"_It's finally here –"added Rika._

"–_The wedding of Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko!" said Kris, Rika and Daisuke together._

_The rest of the crew in the background can be heard cheering and clapping with the hosts. _

"_This is the live wedding coverage of the couple," started Rika. "Joining us to give you back to back live report on the field are your favorite stars of TVTokyo!"_

_Lilac blue graphics which bore Kris' white cursive name with sparkling gold and silver glitters moving around it flashed on the bottom of the screen while she spoke._

**Miyamoto Kris **

_**Journalist, Host **_

"_From fans gathering right now on the streets, to ongoing traffic flow, to the wedding itself at Miyazu Cathedral – our stars will give you everything!" said Kris._

"_Okay, now to start. The couple's wedding will be at Miyazu Cathedral," said Daisuke. "At exactly three o'clock in the afternoon. Now all of us here in the studio and the stars were so honored to be invited to attend the ceremony and the later reception at The Villa. To give you few details about the guests – the ones who'll be with the couple at the ceremony later this afternoon and will play live on the reception are Santana – "_

_Kris and Rika were now cheering loudly._

"–_Rob Thomas, Michelle Branch, Richard Kroeger…The Eagles... Who else have just arrived last week? Oh yeah. Lucifer, together with their one of a kind lyricist, Ayane… The Generous will also come, David Foster I almost forgot!"_

"_Yes. together with him was Brian Mcknight," said Kris. "Side A is also coming. The Freestyle will also be there… And well known actors and actresses in the industry were also invited."_

"_Hizuri Kuu has just arrived last month. That was May 31__st__," said Rika. "Together with these famous artists following him on their flights…"_

"_As you can see on our set here, it is designed to royal theme," said Kris. "This is one of the couple's motifs. Lilac Blue as the main wedding color, with gold and silver for accents. I love these combinations! You will get to see more of these on the reception at The Villa right after the wedding."_

"_Let's greet first our wedding teams that are outside right now." said Daisuke as he looked at one of the flat screen monitors on their side. Rika and Kris joined with him and clapped their hands as he introduced them._

"_Please welcome the stars of TVTokyo – voice actors Masakazu Morita, Konishi Katsuyuki and Inoue Marina! Actor Oguri Shun! KATTUN singer Kamenashi Kazuya! Finally, actresses Nagasawa Masami and Fukada Kyoko!"_

_At the right side of the set was a wall of huge flat screen monitors. Each monitor contained sequences from coverage that were filmed outside the studio – exactly right on the designated venues. Famous stars were holding their microphones as they smiled, waving their hands to greet the hosts back on the studio._

"_Hi everyone!" greeted Morita on the far left monitor as Konishi and Inoue happily waved their hands beside him._

"_Hellooo! Nice to see you Daisuke-san, Rika-san, Kris-san!" greeted the two actresses on one of the monitors._

"_We would like to greet all of you stars – thank you so much for joining with us on this special event coverage," said Rika as she looked at the monitors on the stage._

"_To start, let's talk to the one who will report live from Miyazu Cathedral, voice actor Masakazu Morita!" said Daisuke as he began to introduce one of the reporters from the monitors. "Now I know it's getting hot there guys, but it really doesn't feel like it neh!"_

_A lilac and blue graphics containing the voice actors' name with silver and gold glitters around it flashed on the bottom of the screen while he spoke._

**Masakazu Morita, Katsuyuki Konishi & Inoue Marina**

**Voice Actors ~ Live at Miyazu Cathedral**

"_Yes, Daisuke-san, that's right! Hahaha… we don't feel like it at all," replied Morita. _

_Facing the screen, Masakazu Morita looked professional and formal in his white suit with his silky, highlighted hair drawn back neatly in a clean ponytail. A few of his bangs fall neatly on the sides of his handsome face. He was holding a microphone and began to greet the hosts who were back on the studio. Smiling beside him were Katsuyuki Konishi and voice actress Inoue Marina. Konishi also looked handsome in his light coffee tuxedo, while Marina wore a pretty pink gown with her hair held up in a lovely updo hairstyle adorned with a thin pearl accessory around it._

"_We've been here since this morning, and the space that was empty before were now filled with all of these fans around us here, haha!" said Konishi brightly._

"_I'll try calling them, bro," said Morita as he patted Konishi's shoulder. "I'm not sure if I'll be heard. Now let's have them say something–"_

_Morita turned towards the back and began to shout loud at all the fans gathering around. _

"–_OOOII! Minna! How are you guys doing?"_

_The voice actor raised his microphone up in the air and laughed as he covered one part of his ear amidst the deafening loud cheers and screams from lively fans that began to greet back around him, trying to catch a glimpse of themselves at least once in a while on the screen. They were all waving lilac and blue flaglets while others chose to hold large posters of Ren and Kyoko together. There were other fans that brought with them posters of other stars who were invited to the wedding. Back on the studio, on the control room's monitor wall, a very large main virtual monitor was beside the voice actors'; the main monitor's screen was divided in two panel graphics: with the hosts laughing with him on the left side, and the voice actors on the right side. So whenever the hosts talk to the stars, the final output of what can be seen on TV and other forms of media will be right on this main monitor._

"_Ahahaha! I guess they really are doing great there, no worries," said Rika. "How about you Marina-san? How are you back there with the gents?"_

"_Oh I'm doing alright Rika-san. All good," replied Marina cheerfully. "It's nice to see all three of you!"_

"_So, what news do you have from there, Marina-san?" asked Kris. _

"_Well, many stars began arriving here in Miyazu Cathedral 30 minutes ago," replied Marina. "As you can see from behind me, far behind these fans – please focus it there – yes that's it, as you can see right there guys… limousines, cars and service transports from Parkplace Tours Inc. had parked just a few meters across those cherry blossoms there. More and more will still arrive here later on…"_

"_Oh just right there on the road, I can see the service limo bus just passing," said Rika. _

_On the screen was the limo bus that had just arrived. True to the previous special coverage, the bumper of the white limo bus was now decorated with lilac blue tulle cloths in fashion with fine colorful rose details on the center. The screen zoomed closely to reveal stars in their formal, glamorous attire walked down the stairs out of the bus. Others had already walked to the red carpet which filled almost the entire entrance of the cathedral. Tall bodyguards in black tuxedo and wearing a communicator on one side of their ears stood sternly at designated points of the entrance. A few ushers and usherettes can be seen guiding the guests inside, while others walked here and there on the red carpet, looking for more stars they will assist._

"_Oh that's Blackstones and Trapnest coming out from there right now!" exclaimed Kris as the screen now zoomed towards the famous bands who had just came out from the limo bus and were now walking on the red carpet with their ushers and usherettes guiding them towards the entrance. Like the rest of the stars who walked inside the cathedral, each member of the bands carried a hard-bound, thin misalette with lilac blue soft cloth cover decorated with silver and gold glitters which sparkled under the bright sunlight. _

_Even though the bands all wore their formal attire in stunning gowns and tuxedos for the couple's wedding, their rock and roll flavor was still alive in their attire's style. _

"_I just love Nana's Vivien Westwood gown," Daisuke said. On the main screen as the hosts talked, Osaki Nana and Honjo Ren, Serizawa Reira and Ichinose Takumi had just waved their hands in greeting to the fans who immediately got wild. _

"_Yeah... She totally rocked it. I hope I'm not wrong, but I heard it's Vivien who personally designed it for her."_

"_Yep, mhm... It's her," confirmed Rika as she and Kris nodded in agreement. On the main screen again, this time it's Takagi Yasu, Terashima Nobu and Okazaki Shin who were now focused and being zoomed closely as they posed together in front of the photographers before the two bands walked in one group inside the cathedral._

"_Nana told me herself on one of my interviews with the band a couple of months ago. Including Reira's gown, Vivien also designed it for her."_

"_Wow," exclaimed Daisuke._

"_What about the media that's going to stay there, Morita-san and Konishi-san?" asked Rika on the main monitor as she looked at Morita. "How are they?"_

"_They have also began filling their spots inside and outside the cathedral Rika-san," replied Morita as the screen now zoomed towards the cathedral where a few group of media lined up far across the entrance and began taking pictures to the stars walking down the red carpet as they entered the cathedral. _

"_Everything's going smoothly more than we expected guys," added Konishi as Morita and Marina nodded beside him. "On the wedding we'll be staying on the seats near the aisle so our fellow cameraman with us here can take the closer view. I'm ve~ry happy haha. We're all happy here!"_

"_Wow, good job," said Kris as she clapped her hands._

"_That's sounds great guys!" said Rika._

"_Yeah, well all of us on the team actually!" winked Konishi happily as more and more fans screamed loudly behind them. _

"_Thank you so much Morita-san, Konishi-san and Marina-san! We'll get back to you later," said Rika as they waved at the voice actors._

"_Yes see you later guys!"_

"_We'll see you! Bye!"_

_Daisuke, Rika and Kris settled themselves on the furniture as they looked back at each other happily._

"_See, that's great. Morita-san and the others will stay near the aisle," said Daisuke. "Alright, a few minutes from now the bridal entourage will begin to travel from The Villa to the Miyazu Cathedral."_

"_Yes that's right," replied Rika. "Let's also greet our sky team by the way!"_

"_How are you doing up there, Oguri-san and Kamenashi-kun?" asked Kris happily as they looked back again to one of the huge flat screens on the stage. _

_Wearing headphones and waving back happily inside a flying helicopter on the sky were Oguri Shun and Kamenashi Kazuya. They too were also wearing formal suits for the wedding ceremony they will attend to later on. Because they were on a helicopter, the two gentlemen raised their voices on the microphone of their headphones as they spoke._

_Their names on the lilac blue graphics with silver and gold glitters flashed on the bottom of the screen._

**Oguri Shun and Kamenashi Kazuya**

**Actor ~ Singer, Live Sky Team**

"_Hi Kris-san, Daisuke-san, Rika-san!" greeted the two handsome guys on the screen. "It's so great to see you!"_

"_You'd be really jealous, Kris-san! Haha! It feels great up here you know. You should fly with us right now!"_

"_Yeah you should've come with us. We told you so!"_

"_Oh, I won't gamble going there with you guys," replied Kris as Rika and Daisuke laughed with them. "You all know I fear heights so much, so I'd rather not…"_

"_Well, I'm afraid of heights too you know," mentioned Kazuya. He raised his voice a bit amidst the aircraft noise in the background. "But this doesn't feel like a helicopter at all!"_

"_Ahahaha!" laughed Daisuke and the two hosts. "What do you mean Kamenashi-kun? Of course you're on a helicopter!"_

"_He's right Daisuke-san. It really doesn't feel like you're on a helicopter," said Oguri with a smile on his face. "This is Lory-sama's helicopter, and it's really huge. We even have champagne and desserts here!"_

"_What?" asked Daisuke with a surprised look in his eyes._

"_Really?" said Rika, stunned and open-mouthed just like Kris._

_Oguri and Kazuya raised their hands to show the thin glass wine. Kazuya held up his other hand to show the delicious chocolate cake._

"_Cheers! Hahaa!"_

"_WOW," said Kris and Rika together while Daisuke whistled._

"_Yeah! It's cool in here," added Kazuya. "Unlike in most helicopters where it's usually small and feels tight, this one is very spacious and you have everything in here including food, flat screen TV...a restroom at the back of that curtain over there –"_

"–_And our seats can be adjusted like this," said Oguri as he showed the back of his seat leaning back slowly. The screen zoomed out to show the two gentlemen pulling up their footrest. "See?"_

"_Oh wow," sighed Rika._

_Oguri continued, "and we can rest ourselves with these super soft pillows and a blanket–"_

_He took out a pillow and placed it on the back of his headrest and covered his feet with a blanket. Kazuya also added._

"_There's also IPod and CD, telephone. It's carpeted here too! You feel like you're actually inside an airplane! Now this is more like it guys. It's very first class here!"_

"_Ahahahaha!"_

"_And the noise is not too loud," said Oguri. "The reason why both of us were raising our voices is because of the wind blowing here right now, and we couldn't hear you guys and our voices clearly. We opened the windows."_

"_How are things going there boys aside from basking on a bed of first class luxury you both are having right now?" asked Daisuke. "How's traffic going on below?"_

"_Hehehe. Oh, we're both doing great here. Everything's going smoothly Daisuke-san," replied Oguri as he smiled on the screen. "As you can see down below, the camera is showing you – yes that's it – there's an empty route on the main road going to the cathedral. So for everyone invited to the wedding, going to the ceremony is all clear. Reroutes were given to the public so they'll instead travel across the roads and stations designated to them."_

"_And how is the weather outside, Kamenashi-kun?" asked Kris. "Not about to rain I hope."_

"_No it won't. Aside from being windy here, it's so bright and sunny too Kris!" answered Kazuya, raising his voice further as the helicopter flew. "We won't have rain during the ceremony and that's good news to us, because I didn't bring any umbrella with me! Do you Shun-san?"_

"_No unfortunately!"_

"_Let's all pray it won't rain then! Don't let our suits and precious hairstyles just for the wedding right now get messed up. Don't let rain ever come!"_

"_Ahahaha!" laughed Daisuke and the others. _

"_Then what about the ones on the guest list travelling right now, Kamenashi-kun? How are they down below?" asked Rika._

"_Oh, well as you can see on the camera showing you, just right down there can you see it guys?" Kazuya asked on the background as the screen now showed a set of limo buses with police riding on all sides, guarding as they travelled together down the road._

"_Yeah, that's it, I see it Kazuya-kun –"said Daisuke as Rika looked on._

"_That's the convoy right? Which batch is that?" asked Kris._

"_Yes, that batch is the Dark Moon, Tragic Marker and Box R cast and crew," replied Kamenashi. "They came from the hotels they checked into and we followed them the moment they got out. The ones behind them on that second batch is the entire L.M.E Talent department and on the next limo bus is the entire Tragic Marker II cast and crew… Oh can you see it further? Please focus it – yes that's it – The V.I.P batches are following right behind them."_

"_Do you know who's riding inside those limos, gentlemen?" asked Daisuke. On the screen following the bus convoys are two stretch limousines. Kazuya's voice spoke in the background._

"_Uhhh not sure, sorry – Oguri-san do you know?"_

"_Our team had just notified me right now that the ones riding there on the first limo are Santana… David Foster… Brian Mcknight and Side A," replied Oguri. "Someone's dictating me the names… The ones following them on that second limo are actors and actresses though I don't know the names. The dictator here doesn't know too… She said she wasn't told yet. The limo had just appeared from the other road. Hehe sorry we never noticed that earlier!"_

"_Haha! That's alright Oguri-san. More and more are coming to the ceremony now," said Rika as the hosts looked back on the screen. "Thank you so much gentlemen we'll get to you later. Just make sure you won't get drunk and empty the wine bottles there! Hahaha! Remember you still have the ceremony to attend to in a few minutes."_

"_Haha no we won't," said Oguri. _

"_We'll be good Rika-san promise!" said Kazuya._

"_See you later guys!" said Kris._

_The gentlemen waved with their other free hand as they took a sip from their wine glass._

"_Yeah see you!"_

"_See you guys!"_

"_Now let's check on Nagasawa Masami-san and Fukada Kyoko-san," said Kris. "Live at The Villa right now, hi girls!"_

_The women's names on the lilac blue graphics with silver and gold glitters flashed on the bottom of the screen of the main monitor._

**Nagasawa Masami & Fukada Kyoko**

**Actresses ~ Live at The Villa**

"_Hello Kris-san! Rika-san!" greeted actress Nagasawa Masami, looking pretty in her lilac gown. She was waving to the hosts on the screen. Standing beside her was actress Fukada Kyoko, also looked very gorgeous on her flowing white gown. The girls were standing on the lush front yard of the mansion, with the splash of fountain right behind them. On a corner, a group of men in suits walked here and there._

"_It's great to see you too, Daisuke-san! I love your suit. It looks cool on you!" greeted Fukada._

"_Aww. Thank you ladies," said Daisuke gratefully. "Could you tell us how everything's going there on The Villa? How is everyone?"_

"_Everybody here is really busy Daisuke-san," started Masami. "The entire bridal entourage were preparing upstairs, including the couple. The rest of the entourage members who are done are now waiting on the ballroom downstairs."_

"_President Lory-sama and Mister Hizuri Kuu were also upstairs together with Jelly Woods, Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani," added Fukada. "To give you information, the bride and groom were preparing on their separate rooms. It seems Jelly Woods wanted Hizuri-san not take a look at his bride until they were on the cathedral."_

"_Oh, really?" asked Rika as the rest of the hosts stared with surprise._

"_Wow, that's really thrilling," said Kris and Daisuke nodded in agreement._

"_Yes that's right. It really is thrilling," replied Fukada. "Lory-sama told us a while ago when we came here that before the couple arrived here in Japan, they already separated the couple's attires on the rooms. So, until now, both of them didn't know what the final look of the gown and suit were. Hizuri-san didn't know Kyoko-san looked so lovely right now!"_

_Fukada covered her squeal of excitement with her hand while holding the microphone with the other. Masami joined with her. "Yes, she really is guys! We greeted her for a while on her bedroom and oh~!"_

"_Just tell us girls!" urged the hosts._

"_She doesn't look like Kyoko now at all haha!" said Fukada._

"_We just love her gown. Kyoko's more like a goddess, she's so beautiful. Soooo beautiful!" said Masami. "I'm all up for Jelly Woods. She's really amazing working her wonders on the actress."_

"_You were able to talk to Kuon-san first thing when you arrived there for sure" asked Kris. The actresses on the screen nodded and laughed as Kris added, "I'm so jealous of you girls! Hahaha!"_

"_Yes, we did," replied Masami. "We just came by to say hi to him before we went back downstairs right away. He's with Giorgio Armani. Christian Dior and Jelly Woods were with Kyoko-san and Kotonami Kanae-san on the other bedroom. Kuon-san as always looked so gorgeous in his suit. I love the suit!"_

"_I'm so looking forward to that when she finally walk down the aisle," said Rika excitedly. "Now how about the bridal entourage ladies, how are they?"_

"_Amamiya Chiori-san is the only one left now to be prepared so the others were now waiting for her down the hall," answered Fukuda. "Pictures of the entire entourage together with the couple will later be taken after the wedding ceremony."_

"_Oh~ I thought they were doing it first thing before they leave?" said Daisuke._

"_No they won't," said Fukuda while shaking her head. "Because Jelly Woods don't want Kuon-san to see her right now. So, we have to wait for the reception before the entire entourage can have their pictures taken. Well, aside from the ones they'll do after the ceremony."_

"_Is the couple done as of the moment?" asked Kris. _

"_Um, as of now Kris-san, we have just seen Kuon-san on the hall right now," answered Masami. "So I think Kyoko-san is still upstairs. When we went there she was still having her make-up. Christian Dior was glad to show us her wedding gown right before we left and it was just so breathtakingly gorgeous. In a few minutes the bride will be done…"_

"_Right here with us too are the winners of L.M.E special contest promo!" added Fukuda cheerfully._

"_Oh, that's great ladies, let's talk to them!" replied Rika as Daisuke and Kris clapped their hands._

_On the other side panel of the screen, the scene zoomed outwards to show Ren and Kyoko's teen fangirls waving enthusiastically. _

_Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi looked so beautiful with their mermaid silhouette gowns and updo hairstyles. Kaori chose to match her gown with her brunette hair color. Chiyo chose her favorite color pink, Ayumi chose her sky blue gown and Aiko wore a lilac gown. All four of them wore sparkling diamond jewelries._

"_Hi girls!" greeted Kris brightly. "How are you?"_**]**

On a spacious living room of a mansion watching at the huge flat plasma screen were the three fangirls' rivals in school.

"Hey, that's Aiko's group!" exclaimed a girl named Natsumi who sat on the floor.

"I can't believe they've won!" she fumed as she banged her fists on her throw pillow. "I was expecting the winners are fans from Tokyo! Damn them!"

A pretty girl beside her named Yuki scowled angrily as she said, "So that's why we saw them at the boutique two days ago. They don't deserve that. It should've been us or anybody out there as long as it's not those bastards!"

"Hell with them," added Kumiko who sat on Yuki's side. "They don't even look good on TV. Will you just look at them? Those funny rats got poor taste."

"I can carry Aiko's gown better than her," said wavy, black haired lady named Rika.

Rika, Natsumi, Yuki and Kumiko have been the fangirls' rivals ever since they were freshmen. These girls also adored Ren and Kyoko to the bottom of their hearts and were their diehard fans from the beginning as much as Aiko's group. These girls were the only ones who can compete with them in everything. All beautiful too, many boys had also fallen head over heels to them. Unfortunately, the most popular and very handsome gentlemen in their school that Rika's girls all loved deeply never chose them.

During the start of their freshmen year, Kaede, Ryu and Takashi had all fell madly in love for Aiko's best friends. They were still faithfully close together until now. Ayumi was Kaede's girlfriend, Chiyo was Ryu's and Kaori was Takashi's. Because of that, Rika and her girls completely despised Aiko's group from the bottom of their hearts like poison. They were always so envious at every accomplishment that Aiko's group had done, no matter how big the attention they ever received. That deep, long hatred brought them to the extent that they will do anything, everything just to take the girls' happiness away even if it means hurting them. But no matter how hard they ever tried, all the attempts that Rika's group had done always fail. Most especially today, that it was Aiko and her best friends who won the exclusive promo.

**[**_Back on the screen, the moment the Aiko and her best friends saw their favorite hosts on the monitors in front of them, they cheered and waved more to them, which later brought Daisuke and Rika to giggle happily._

"_Oh it's Kris! Hi Kris-san, I love you!" exclaimed Chiyo._

"_I love you too!" replied Kris as she blew kisses with her hand._

"_Hi Daisuke-san! Rika-san!" added Aiko, Kaori and Ayumi._

"_Hello ladies it's great to see you there!" replied Daisuke. "Now introduce yourselves first to us."_

_The actresses moved their microphones as Aiko and the girls began to announce their names._

"_I'm Aiko, nice to meet you!" said Aiko as she waved._

"_I'm Chiyo–"_

"_I'm Kaori, hi!–"_

"–_and I'm Ayumi!" _

"_Nice to meet you Aiko-san, Chiyo-san," started Rika. "Kaori-san and Ayumi-san! The four of you all looked so gorgeous!"_

"_Yeah I love your gowns too!" said Kris._

"_Thank you!"_

_Daisuke then started. "I have few questions for you ladies, regarding the contest promo."_

"_Okay!"_

"_Alright let's begin," said Daisuke as he looked intently at the girls while Rika and Kris watched on. "First, because the three of us here are not aware of the contest's procedures. So, could you please tell us how you guys won?"_

_On the screen, actress Masami gestured her hand for Aiko to speak._

"_Ano… On the eve of my birthday, Kaori-san bought this L.M.E Pop Issue magazine and gave it to me," replied Aiko. "We also watched Rika-san's Insider Special that night."_

"_Oh you guys did?" exclaimed Rika as she clapped her hands. "Why thank you ladies! You love my show?"_

"_Yes Rika-san! You're so great and really amazing!" replied Aiko. She then continued. "And on the morning the next day, Ayumi-san and others were still fast asleep, so I took my time to read the magazine. On the last page, I came across the agency's contest promo and tried scratching the code. I was completely shocked when I found out we won then! I woke them up from the floor right away!"_

"_Ahahaha! I guess that greatly shocked you girls neh?" asked Daisuke while Rika and Kris laughed with him._

"_Yes, haha! We really were," added Aiko while she nodded._

"_When you said 'from the floor', does that mean you girls slept on the floor?" asked Rika surprisingly. _

_On the screen, the microphone was now at Ayumi as she replied, "Yes Kris-san. At Aiko's bedroom we all slept on the floor."_

"_Why so?" asked Kris._

"_Because we watched Rika-san on the entire Insider special that night," replied Ayumi. "That's why we just slept on the floor. We even watched all Ren-san and Kyoko-san's commercials afterwards–"_

"–_Yeah, we recorded everything from beginning to end including their commercials," added Chiyo. _

"_Ahahaha! Yes!" cheered Rika happily. _

"_That's Kyoko and Ren's true fans for you!" added Kris._

"_And then, what happened next?" asked Daisuke. On the screen, the microphone was now passed on to Chiyo._

"_We called L.M.E right away, and told them that we won the code," replied Chiyo. "We also gave them our complete information. Then, they told us they will call us in the next __few days right away so we could meet President Lory. It was President Lory who personally called us back and came to my mansion!"_

"_Wow, he did?" asked the hosts._

"_Yes," answered Aiko happily. "He told us everything that we'll do on wedding day. He had us come here to The Villa on his private limousine!"_

"_That's just wonderful!" said Kris._

"_And how happy you guys are right now?" asked Daisuke._

"_SOOOO HAPPY!" exclaimed the girls in unison._

"_Ahahaha! Yeah?" he asked_

"_Yeah! We're so happy Daisuke-san," cheered Kaori as the microphone was now passed on to her. "We had personally talked with Kijima-san and Momose-san at the hall a few hours ago! Fuwa Sho even joked with us! A while ago I also got Santana's autograph! Well all of them here! OOOOHH!"_

_The hosts laughed as the continued to watch. On the screen Kaori shared the microphone so Ayumi beside her could add._

"_There's nothing more that could make us any happier than this moment," said Ayumi. "We've been Ren-san and Kyoko-san's fans ever since we were first years… We loved them so much from the bottom of our hearts, and we're so happy that they will finally marry today. We've always wanted them to be together all this time, so we did our best to keep ourselves updated hehehe…"_

_Ayumi then passed the mic to Chiyo._

"_Yes, this is the best moment of our lives. We will never ever forget L.M.E's kindness and generosity that they showed to us fans," she said. "It's something that we cherished so much because through this contest, we were given an opportunity to share our love and happiness with everyone, who also loved and supported Ren-san and Kyoko-san all this time. It really is such a coincidence that four people will get to share the prize!"_

"_Awww honey, you're all lucky and very grateful," said Kris. "This prize that the four of you have right now is definitely for you… This is for you. It's destiny! Right? Hahaha!"_

_The girls on the screen nodded happily as Kris continued. "Because you've been devoting yourselves to these two superstars that you all supported and loved with all your heart, imagine you were their fans since you were first years? You deserved to have this special prize– to see Kyoko-san and Ren-san plus all of the guests present there in person! No other fan apart from you ladies has ever given this once in a lifetime chance! So, this is really for you. Ladies, you're all Ren-san and Kyoko-san's true fans! You deserve this!"_

"_Thank you so much, Kris-san!" answered the girls happily as the hosts clapped their hands. The crew on the background can also be heard cheering, whistling and also giving their tumultuous applause._

"_Kris is right ladies," added Daisuke. "This is something that you should all never forget. You can also finally share this wonderful story to your future children and the later generations. The three of us here will be joining you there in the next few minutes, so wait for us. We will meet you there too!"_

"_OOOH REALLY? WOW!"_

"_Yes we will. Please wait for us ladies, we'll enjoy the wedding together," added Rika. "I'll also sign the autograph when we get there, hahaha!"_

"_Me too!" said Kris._

"_And me of course!" added Daisuke._

"_Any last words you may want to say ladies before we go?" asked Rika._

"_We do!" replied Aiko. "I want to greet my parents watching right now! Hi Mom and Dad! We're live on TV! Hahaha!"_

"_Hi Mom!" greeted Chiyo, Ayumi and Kaori together. "Hi Dad!"_

"_Kaede!" greeted Ayumi as she waved. "I got Fuwa Sho's autograph! Just wait and see!"_

"_Ryu! I'll bring you takeout treats I promise!" said Chiyo._

"_You won't believe the autographs you'll have Takashi!" said Kaori. "From our idols! I got Santana, Rob Thomas, Richard Kroeger too! So many of them!"_

"_Umm... Ano... Just one last thing–" said Chiyo nervously this time._

"_Let me say this–" added Ayumi._

"_Since I'm on TV right now and you're watching there–" said Kaori._

"–_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" shouted the three girls together aloud._

_The hosts together with the crew laughed and cheered loudly for the girls. _

"_YEAH!" said Kris and Daisuke together as Rika cheered._

"_That should be it!" said Daisuke. "Make use of whatever that is available and just scream your inner feelings for your beloved out to the whole world! Hahaha!"_

"_And I wanted to say hi to Rika and her group too!" greeted Aiko as she flashed her genuine winning and evil smile. "I hope you guys are watching right now! We're finally here!"_

"_Yeah, we miss you sooooo much! Hahaha!" added Kaori while the rest of the girls waved._**]**

Back at Rika's mansion, all the evil girls threw their throw pillows hard to the huge flat plasma screen on the wall in fury as they screamed so loud their voices echoed throughout the entire mansion.

"AAAAAH MOOOOO!"

"YOU BITCHES!"

**[**_On the flat plasma screen was Daisuke who bid goodbye to the ladies shown on the other side of the panel. _

"_Thank you so much Aiko-san, Kaori-san, Chiyo-san and Ayumi-san!" said Daisuke. "See you guys later!"_

"_Yes see you later Kris-san! Daisuke-san! Rika-san!"_

_The screen now zoomed in to show the happy actresses waving their goodbyes to Aiko and her best friends who now walked towards the limousine. It seemed they will leave now to join the entourage convoy bound for cathedral. _

"_Thank you! See you Fukuda-san and Masami-san!" said the fangirls from the limousine window, waving their hands happily._

"_See you later too ladies!" replied Masami._

"_Bye!" said Fukuda._

"_Such wonderful girls they are right guys?" asked Fukuda on the screen._

"_Yes they're so sweet I love them," replied Rika._

_Just that moment, on the corner behind the stars was the entire bridal entourage walking towards the limousines. _

"_Oh, the entourage is coming out and leaving," mentioned Daisuke to the ladies._

"_Yes, we also saw them walking down the steps as we talked Daisuke-san," said Fukuda. "That means the bride upstairs is almost ready! Hizuri-san is also about to leave with his manager. He's coming out!"_

_The screen then zoomed out a bit to show Ren walking out of the mansion. He stopped midway and turned to his back as he was talking something at Yashiro who was shown walking towards him. The screen moved to show back the actresses beside the fountain._

"_The entourage is now on their way to the cathedral as you can see behind us," said Masami. "We will also be leaving now. We will follow them. Back to you guys!"_

"_Alright, thank you so much ladies,we'll see you later," said Daisuke as everyone in the studio clapped their hands in excitement. "Oh I'm so excited right now!"_

"_Thank you, Masami-san and Fukuda-san!" said Kris happily._

"_Thank you ladies, we'll get back to you later okay?" said Rika._

"_Yes we will Rika-san," said Masami as she waved to the hosts._

"_See you later guys!" bid Fukuda goodbye._

_Now Daisuke, Kris and Rika faced at the front while they clapped their hands._

"_We will be joining you for the wedding ceremony right after this break," said Rika._

"_Don't go away–" said Daisuke._

"–_We'll be right back–" added Kris._

"_Only here on–" said Rika._

"_**The Insider**__!" uttered the hosts in unison._

_The screen zoomed out to show the entire stage amidst a thunderous applause and cheers of success of the first half of the live broadcast coming from the happy crews on the background._**]**

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>#Author's Note:<span> That's chapter seven. Thank you so much for all your reviews. They really helped and motivate me a lot. I'm so glad you also love the Encore saga just as I do writing it. Arigato! You're so cool I love you all! Enjoy the next chapter.

God bless and best regards. Mwah!

With love,

_~MrAZ_


	8. Act Eight: The Fairy Godess

_#Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really helped & motivate me a lot. You guys are so cool. I love you all! To those who have already read Encore, please don't be confused. I merely changed the order of the chapters as I have merged one of the first two when I updated. Don't worry, the flow of the story is still the same. ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe; Christian Dior, Jelly Woods & Giorgio Armani arrived in Japan

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

**Ch. 6: week of 26 May 2014 (last week of May) –** Kuu arrived in Japan.

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014 – **

** Morning: **couple's last final discussions with Lory & Kuu

**Afternoon: **Spa visit with Kane & Yashiro

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014 – **Kyoko's full day rest; helped with Darumaya's business

**Ch. 7: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **Ren & Kyoko's grand wedding on a live coverage has finally started. A few famous stars were invited as guest on-field reporters.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. But I own my Encore. :D_

* * *

><p><span>A few reminders for this chapter only:<span>

**[**_italics inside bold brackets_**] –** scenes on TV point of view, not the actual filming.

_Just italics _– lines and thoughts of character/s being emphasized.

Here's chapter eight, enjoy reading Encore! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ACT EIGHT<strong>

_**The Fairy Goddess**_

On wedding day, June 12, 2014, L.M.E stars who were assigned to be the event's live coverage reporters stood beside the large fountain at the entrance of The Villa. They bid goodbye to Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi who waved to the happy actresses as the limousine began to drive off. It seemed they will leave now to join the entourage convoy bound for cathedral.

"Thank you so much! See you Fukuda-san and Masami-san!" greeted the fangirls goodbye from the limousine window while waving their hands happily.

"See you later too, ladies!" replied actress Masami while holding her microphone. A cameraman was standing in front of her and actress Fukuda who was beside Masami. He followed the focus of his camera to Aiko and her bestfriends waving from the limousine.

"Bye! We'll see you at the cathedral!" said Fukuda.

When the limousine was out at the entrance gates far ahead, the two actresses faced back to the cameraman.

"Such wonderful girls they are, right guys?" asked Fukuda to the cameraman as she touched the communicator on her right ear.

Just that moment, the entire bridal entourage had started coming out from the mansion and were now walking down the flight of steps. One of the shining stretch limousines whose front side was now decorated with a soft lilac blue tulle cloth adorned with silver and gold glitters in fashion complete with rose details on the center began to drive slowly towards the steps. Sebastian, who now looked so formal in his wedding suit, together with two other red carpet service men in black tux stood beside the limousine now parked in front of the steps while three other limousines started. He then opened the side doors and bowed. The two men followed suit as Momose and Chiori, each carrying an exquisite _Biedermier_ bouquet in an array of fragrant roses, jasmines and freesias adorned with shining white pearls, entered inside the limousine slowly while their groomsmen Kijima and Sho assisted them.

Kijima and Sho were very careful to watch their bridesmaids' gorgeous gowns. They made sure they won't get crumpled and leave even a single crease on them when the ladies got in.

"Let me hold your bouquet Chiori-san," said Sho as he held out his hand. "Careful in getting in with your gown…"

"Ah – mm, okay here… "replied Chiori as she gave her bouquet to Sho. She looked up and smiled back at him warmly.

"Thank you so much, Fuwa-san…"

"You're welcome," replied Sho. Chiori carefully held her gown on the front slightly up with her free hands and slowly got inside the limousine.

Momose followed. Just like Sho, Kijima also held Momose's bouquet with the other hand.

"Momose-san, I think it's better if you'll hold this part up," said Kijima while pointing at Momose's side part of the gown. "Your shoe might get caught up on that when you step inside."

"Oh– yeah. I never thought about that," said Momose as she held her gown. Kijima offered his other hand to her.

"Just hold my hand Momose-san. Get in carefully," said Kijima. Momose looked up at her partner.

"Thank you, Kijima-san," said Momose in gratitdue while smiling back at him.

"You're welcome my lady," replied Kijima. Momose slowly stepped inside the limousine.

Maria, who now looked so cute and lovely in her flower girl gown, together with bearers Hio, Renjou and Shusei walked down the flight of front steps as Sawara Takenori, directors Ogata, Haruki and Kurosaki followed them closely.

"Maria, Hio-kun, Renjou-kun and Shusei-kun… We'll ride together on that next limousine," said Ogata as he pointed at the limousine that followed the bridesmaids'.

"Ah– okay then!" answered Maria brightly.

While they watched, actresses Fukuda and Masami reported the details they have seen to the cameraman. Another splash of water coming from the fountain moved up from the base behind them.

"Yes, we also saw them walking down the steps as we talked Daisuke-san," said Fukuda while holding her microphone close to her. "That means the bride upstairs is almost ready! Hizuri-san is also about to leave with his best man. He's coming out right now!"

At that moment, Ren walked out of the mansion. He stopped midway and turned towards the back.

"Yashiro-san, is Dad coming down now?" asked Ren. "President will be joining him, right?"

"Ah… They're on their way Ren," replied Yashiro as he had came out from the large double doors. "President said we'd better get inside the limousine and wait for him. Your Dad is still talking to Kyoko-chan upstairs."

"Oh, okay then," said Ren. Yashiro joined him and they began to walk down the flight of steps together. However, the look on Ren's face worried Yashiro as they walked towards the limousine parked on the other side of the lot a few meters ahead of the fountain. Of all the sudden line of expressions that Ren showed in one setting unconsciously, this is the only time Yashiro saw Ren in such deep thought. Just like he did when they were preparing at the bedroom a few hours ago, Ren stared again into space.

"Hmm... Ren–? Is something wrong?" asked Yashiro as he now stopped in front of him. Ren broke from his stare and looked at Yashiro.

"Ah– well… "muttered Ren. "I don't consider this as a big problem, but…"

"You've been staring like that with such a worried expression on your face ever since we started preparing at the wardrobe room Ren," said Yashiro. He then pushed up the spectacles on his nose slightly. "If it's something that kept bugging you on your wedding day, better say it now."

Ren kept silent. Yashiro continued with a small sigh as he suddenly went chibi.

"Well… Ren, this is the most special day of your life, your precious wedding day," he said with a quivering voice, complete with his eyes that now began to shake terribly as a waterfall of tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"If you keep doing that you'll only make everybody grow worried at you. And worse, I don't want to imagine Kyoko neechan's face if she ever sees you at the altar staring blankly into space instead of looking at her when she walks down the aisle. She will never forget this day if that'll happen… That's a big tragedy that I can't help but shed tears, since I can't do anything at all to save her if you won't tell me. Right now I began to think you wanted Neechan to punish me."

"It's… It's just that– I was wondering Yashiro-san, after we arrived here… I was to go to Kyoko's wardrobe room when Ten-san stopped me at the hall," said Ren.

"Then?" asked Yashiro.

"I just want to talk to Kyoko for a while, but Ten-san insisted I stayed back," Ren said. "I don't know what got her really mad though. She even won't allow me in at Kyoko's wardrobe room… Just– WHY? Why won't she ever let me speak to Kyoko at all? Not even letting me see her for just a minute. Why did she hold me back?"

_So that's the one_, Yashiro thought to himself as Ren went inside the limousine and waited. _It's because Ten-san won't allow you to catch even a tiny glimpse at Kyoko neechan once she starts preparing her…"_

Yashiro's face immediately turned into an angelic chibi. Small wings began to flutter behind his back and an aura appeared above his head. His eyes now turned into bright yellow stars as he continued poetically happy in thought, while flying in the air amidst the confetti of flowers falling down from the bright sky.

"_And that's because Neechan right now is just such a fairy goddess Ren–ah! Whose heavenly beauty given by God, is still known until today as the most mesmerized and highly regarded as the goddess of our time in this industry of the famous! With her charm that bedazzled all humans in the face of the earth! Add to that, adorned in her enchanting wedding gown blessed by the heavens, I know for sure that beloved Neechan will soon melt within the bed of your loving gaze! If only Ten-san had given you such a tiny weeny bit of opportunity Ren but alas– __she never did! That's the triumph we should all celebrate in this wonderful day of our lives!"_

Yashiro knew the truth. It was only he who was so lucky to be able to see Kyoko at the wardrobe room. He helped Armani back then carried the groom's attire and accessories when she caught Kyoko at the main wardrobe hall, faced intently in front of the mirror in her gorgeous makeup and wedding gown while Jelly and Christian Dior prepared her. It was such a sight that Yashiro felt Jelly had made the right choice in stopping Ren from seeing his precious bride.

Smiling so proudly and with eyes now full of sparkles, chibi Yashiro's face rounded up once more as he sneered. Due to an overwhelming cloud of happiness, tears of joy just never stopped itself from falling down Yashiro's perfectly round cheeks. This time the angelic turned into a demonic chibi, with a cute pointy tail whipping out from behind Yashiro. Two little red horns appeared right on each side of his head. The confetti of flowers now changed into bright orange-red sparks the moment Yashiro started again thoughtfully.

"_Aha~ha~haa…! I can just imagine Ren what kind of strike you would give her when the wedding ends! When before you wouldn't even allow yourself to touch her, this time is the official moment for you to show the real man I'm so proud of working with! I've waited so patiently for this– but I know deep within you've been dying so hard for this moment to come!"_

Right at that moment, happy chibi demon Yashiro began to sing in thought "**Through the Fire**" bridge and chorus as he danced smoothly on the cloud of fire. He perfectly imitated Chaka Khan's vibrating, high pitch style of singing.

"_Through the test of tiiii~aahaahaaaah~ime! Through the fire, to the limit to the waaall... For the chance to be with you! I'd gladly riiiiiiisk it aaaaaa~ll... Through the fire~ through whatever come what maaaaaaaaaayyyy! For the chance of loving youuuu! I'd take it aaaaaall~ awahehehey! Right down to the wiiiire, even through the fiiii~aaah ah~ire!_

This time chibi Yashiro perfectly sang the ending adlib while he moved his hips to the sides in rhythm as he danced through the clouds of fire in circles, grooving at the right tempo.

"_To the wire, to the limit! Through~ fire~ To the wire, through whaat~eh~eeh~ever! Through the fire, to the limit~ beeeeeeeybeeeeeeh! To the wire, through whaat~eh~eeh~ever! Through the fire–"_

"–Yashiro-san, aren't you getting inside?" called out Ren's voice from inside the limousine. Good thing Ren didn't came out.

"Ah– yes I am Ren!" replied Yashiro as he pushed back his spectacles, straightened up and went calmly inside the limousine.

"What took you a bit–"

"–Oh it was nothing! No worries Ren!"

At the fountain, another limousine drove past the two actresses and stopped towards the front steps. The bridesmaids' limousine was now droving off ahead. Just as it drove outside the tall entrance gates, a batch of police in their motorcycles and cars that parked while waiting formed right away on each sides of the limousine.

"The entourage is now on their way to the cathedral as you can see behind us," said Masami in front of the cameraman with Fukuda smiling beside her. "We will also be leaving now. We will follow them. Back to you guys!"

"Yeah see you later Rika-san! Daisuke-san! Kris-san!" added Fukuda as the two actresses now waved their hands in goodbye in front of the cameraman. Afterwards, together with their cameraman, the actresses walked towards a limousine that had stopped a few meters ahead of them.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Upstairs inside The Villa, at the large Master's wardrobe room were the bridal team. President Lory, Kuu and Giorgio Armani sat on exquisite regal lounge furniture across the room, looking at Christian Dior helping the bride get dressed. He adjusted the gown's busted details on the back slightly.<p>

"That alright now?" asked Giorgio.

"Yeah Gio, just perfect," replied Christian brightly as he winked at his friend.

"Wow… You're amazing Chris you know that?" said Kuu surprisingly as Lory beside him chuckled. "That was really fast. I wasn't able to follow you for a moment there."

"Well, that's Dior for you," said Lory.

Kanae, while holding her _Composite-Flower_ bouquet of roses, jasmines and calla lilies embellished with glimmering pearls and crystals on the other hand, fixed the gown train properly in fashion on the floor. Jelly Woods paced slowly towards the opposite side as she smoothly swiped her blush brush with her hand in one swift move, while looking at the full length mirror on the wall.

"There you go everyone. Done!" chirped Jelly while placing her brush on her custom cosmetic fanny pack on her waist.

"I'm done," said Kanae as she straightened up.

"And I'm done," added Dior.

"Now, let's see our magic from here," said Jelly as she joined Kanae and Dior who stood across the other side of the bride just a few meters in front of the mirror which filled one side of the wall.

Giorgio Armani stood up and walked towards his friends as Lory and Kuu followed. He stayed at the center of the group with Dior on his left and Jelly on his right. The group stared lovingly at the reflection.

"_Sembri così sorprendentemente splendida amore mio_!*****" ("You look so ravishing my love!") said Armani aloud in Italian. Kanae giggled triumphantly.

"Yes she is. I definitely agree with you Armani," said Kanae. Jelly couldn't help herself but smirked.

"Kuon haven't seen the gown huh," chirped Jelly. "Not once!"

"And he hadn't taken even just a tiny glimpse at Kyoko right now," said Lory who now stood with Kuu together with the rest of the group.

"What a poor kid… I'm amazed how simply evil you are Ten."

"Yeah, so evil," sneered Kuu.

"Aaah, shit. I just don't know what Kuon's going to do with you right now Kyoko dear," exclaimed Dior. "I can't imagine how he's going to attack you!"

"She's just as beautiful as Julie back then, right?" said Jelly. Her friends nodded in agreement. "She's just perfect in Julie's gown and veil!"

"You've said it Ten," said Dior.

"Correct. She really is," said Armani. "Just like that day. That's real magic!"

"We did great guys," said Lory.

"Mhm… really amazing," added Kuu.

"Excellent job!" exclaimed Jelly.

While they admired the bride's reflection on the mirror in front of them, Armani raised both his hands up.

"Bravo!" cheered Armani.

Beaming and never taking their eyes away from the mirror, Kanae, Jelly and Dior swiftly gave him high five. Lory and Kuu winked triumphantly.

Staring into her own reflection while she stood in front of the mirror, Kyoko smiled. Jelly's magic worked successfully on her just as always. Instead of revealing the power of cosmetics, which usually made Kyoko appear almost as someone else, The Witch chose to showcase the bride's natural and pure beauty to the fullest right on her wedding day. The end result was maximum beauty in itself.

For sure, Kyoko's bridal look would soon be in a fashion magazine in the next few days. Kyoko looked so breathtakingly ravishing; under the bright light coming from the crystal chandelier and from the rest of the studio lights on the ceiling, her wedding gown just sparkled at the right moment. She held in front of her a sophisticated cascading shower bouquet, which was comprised with fragrant flowers such as: Gardenias, Stephanotis, Freesias, Odontoglossum Orchids, Lillies of the Valley, Ivies, Tradescantias, Myrtles, Veronicas and red Earl Mountbatten Roses. The bouquet's design was also adorned with glittering clearwater pearls, crystals and diamonds. One would have thought this bouquet was quite heavy, but it really wasn't. There were enough flowers done for each of those kinds, and they suited Kyoko very perfectly. Her hairstyle was done in a half-up, half-down hairdo. Soft waves of her natural, silky black hair tumbled gracefully down her shoulders and on her back. The makeup was exquisite; it's not busy– it's clean and sculpted so that each feature stood out the most. Jelly chose to stay away from tons of colors on the face, so this time, Kyoko looked so naturally stunning. Her fair face is matte, and there was a big emphasis on the cheeks– very rosy, so her cheekbones are powerful in a good way. She had soft gray and taupe shadow on her lids, along with a charcoal liner on top and bottom of her lash lines and a bone-colored liner along her inner rims. She doesn't need fake lashes since only the power of mascara on her long, ebony lashes will do. Her brows are prominent, but they never looked like they were filled in much. Instead, Kyoko has a luminescent shell colored powder on her brow bones that made her brows look lifted. Her small full lips were painted with a glossy, creamy pink nude with small fragrant shimmer. Mixing dark and light tones on her makeup was Jelly's magic key after all to make Kyoko's features looked well-defined and very natural. Added to the extra, final touch of her elegant beauty was Julie's sparkling crystal tiara with best quality silk tulle, cathedral dropped veil edged in lace trim. Her blooming face brightened more with Julie's pair of teardrop diamond earrings that sparkled on Kyoko's ears.

Kyoko admired her reflection. Speechless, she felt truly happy from the bottom of her heart for Jelly's magic that always worked wonders on her. The wedding look was just so perfect.

"Ten-san, how I ever thank you," spoke Kyoko in her soft, low voice.

"Not at all Kyoko-chan, you're very welcome. You deserve to look so wonderful on your wedding day!" replied Jelly happily. "The only thing you'll do now is just smile!"

"Thank you so much Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani," said Kyoko as she bowed slightly. "Julie's gown is so gorgeous."

"Hahaha! It's you who's bringing out the gorgeousness both on yourself and the gown Kyoko dear," replied Dior.

"Julie's gown made the perfect bride on you," added Armani as he winked. "We couldn't be happier than giving you Julie's gown Kyoko. Oh well, there are still more gifts we're going to give you only after the reception."

"Now let's get going. We're holding too much time here," said Jelly as she gestured for her two friends to go with her. They walked towards the door.

"We'll see you Kyoko-chan!" bid Jelly goodbye. "We'll go ahead!"

"Okay," replied Kyoko as she looked happily at them from the mirror's reflection. "I'll see you! Thank you so much!"

"See you later Darling!"

"Yeah, I'll see you," replied Lory.

"Like Julie. Don't forget to flash that greatest smile at the aisle dear," added Dior. "The one you gave out at my commercial haha!"

"Hehe… Yes Chris-san. I will," said Kyoko.

"Bye Kyoko!" said Armani. "Love lots!"

The friends waved to Kyoko, Lory, Kuu and Kanae as they went out. Armani closed the double doors behind him.

Lory walked towards Kyoko. "Now, I'm not sure what kind of attack that would be, and I am sure that will definitely be as scary as hell. But I only say this child: No matter how much I really wanted, I'm not going to be around to save you from now on."

Kyoko chuckled with the president standing beside her.

"I know Mister President," said Kyoko. "Mister President… Please let me thank you for everything."

Kyoko bowed low in gratitude as she continued, "I know there are so many things for me to repay your kindness, but I will never forget how much you accepted me in L.M.E. During those days, I finally regained love that was lost from me for such a long time…"

"And that loss you regained back became fruitful," replied Lory as he smiled. "Plus, don't forget you got a bonus on that as a reward child. The best reward you ever have. Like a 'Buy one, Take one'."

"Eh? What is it Mister President?" asked Kyoko as she straightened up with curiosity.

Kanae held her soft giggle with her bouquet. Right away, Lory became chibi as he spoke.

"That insanely idiotic feminist who got this scary, wild genes exactly right from the only wild endangered species over here," replied Lory in such a pace, while raising his thumb to point at Kuu who stood beside him.

"_You insanely humongous beast!_" shouted Kuu as he glared blaring daggers right at Lory. His voice roared throughout the entire bedroom.

"_How dare you speak like that about my cute son right in front of me–?" _

It didn't help now because Lory's naturally low voice boomed as loud as Kuu's.

"–_I mainly said that on purpose boy so you of all people could hear the damn truth about your cute chick magnet– you unbelievably monstrous glutton!_" retorted Lory who also pierced his dangerous gaze right at Kuu.

Now chibi Kuu and Lory grabbed the front of their suits up. As mad as two large bulls in fury, hot steam never stopped from hissing so wildly out from their ears and noses.

"_Now listen to me kid!"_ started Lory. _"YOU SHOULD BE PROUD! You'd better thank me I had dealt with these two youngins I've been rooting for since the beginning!"_

"_Why would I when I never asked you to do anything for me!"_ said Kuu.

"_It was never damn easy–!"_

"–_and I was never even around them when you do!"_

Aware of the pointless argument on a spcecial day, Lory and Kuu heaved a heavy sigh and released their hard grip from each other.

"Haaaaaaah– mataku," said Lory. "I'm getting old... I'm not supposed to be doing this all along… Oh well, they're getting married right now anyway. So my hardwork has finally paid off triple."

"At least you're the one I've always known to be with him Boss, so it's alright," replied Kuu. "How amazing for you to have come this far with that plan."

The two men now looked at Kyoko and Kanae holding on the stitch that began to hurt their sides as they tried hard to stifle the laughter.

Lory looked at Kyoko as he spoke again.

"At least… you're the rightful person who can be with that man," said Lory. "There's no other one, but just you."

A proud smile flashed right across his face as he continued. "Mogami-kun, live your life with him to the fullest. You can make a wonderful wife for him and a loving mother to your future family. It's love that got both of you together."

Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she bowed low in gratitude.

"Mister President, let me say this again. Thank you so much," she said.

"Thank you… for everything!"

Lory smiled more.

"You're welcome Mogami-kun," he replied. "If there's anything that puts you in turmoil when that time comes, don't hesitate to come to me for help."

Kyoko straightened up to see Lory winked at her. He flashed a sneer as he spoke seriously this time.

"If he does anything, leave him to me and Kuu. I'll give that kid a lesson he'll never forget… I'll deal with him myself. Just like what I did to Kuu over here back then– well that was when they were engaged... Alright, Mogami-kun?"

"Hai… Mister President," Kyoko thanked as she smiled.

"I'll be going now too," said Lory as he patted Kuu's shoulder and winked again at Kyoko. "I'm sure Kuon is pissed off on his butt waiting for me outside right now."

Lory walked waved as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see you at the cathedral Mogami-kun," said Lory. "See you later too, Kotonami-kun."

Kanae bowed low as she replied. "Yes Mister President. Farewell sir."

"Don't forget to hypnotize them all with your precious beauty right now Mogami-kun. I don't care if the victim is him."

"Hehehe… Okay, Mister President!"

As the door now closed behind Lory, Kuu walked towards Kyoko. He then placed his arm across her shoulder as he admired her reflection in front of the mirror.

"You alright, my little Kuon?" asked Kuu warmly, smiling at her.

"Mmm– just… just a little nervous father... Honestly," replied Kyoko softly.

"I remembered that day your mother walked down the aisle," said Kuu. "In this very gown… Ten never had me take a look at Julie when we prepared ourselves in Boss' mansion."

Surprised, Kyoko looked up at Kuu.

"Really? She did that to you too?" asked Kyoko. Kuu nodded to her in reply.

"Mhmm… She did the very same thing," said Kuu. "Even after the gown was done and delivered to Julie weeks before, I never saw it… I thought it wasn't such a big deal to hide her from me on our wedding day, but Ten just insisted hotly. I wondered why, yet she was so strictly mad all the people around never moved an inch because of fright. So I never actually saw the gown at all and even Julie, until she finally walked down the aisle… To be honest, Ten was right back then. Under just a few minutes as Julie walked towards me, I was able to cherish to the maximum heights from the depths of my soul how incredibly beautiful Julie actually was… She was such a goddess… so beautiful… That was the first time in my life that I never took my eyes away from her, from the beginning of the ceremony until the end, I just kept glancing at her. It was right at that moment that I realized… that from that day forward… Julie, the only first and last woman I wholeheartedly love more than anything, is finally my wife."

Kyoko and Kuu lingered for a moment in silence. Kuu began to speak again.

"I know Kuon is also totally clueless right now why Ten held him back just as hotly and strictly madder as before," he said. "But I know, that he's finally going to understand that why when you will walk down the aisle to him… Just like me back then."

Kyoko looked up at Kuu, who now smiled proudly.

"Now, I'd rather you'd let me take a good look at you from here…"

He then faced Kyoko and held her at arm's length in front of him. Kuu flashed a genuine smile.

"Julie would also be prouder and happier as me if she were here," he said. Kuu's eyes sparkled as he continued. "She made the right choice in leaving the gown to our son's future wife… I've always known that it's going to be you. My beautiful daughter…"

"Father…"

"Just like Julie, in her precious wedding gown," said Kuu. "You look so beautiful… I'm the proudest man in the whole world."

Kyoko hugged Kuu very tightly; fighting so hard not let any single tear drop.

"_Father, I love you_…"

"_I love you too, my daughter_."

As a highly experienced and no. 1 actor in Hollywood, he must have sensed that funny aura, because this time Kuu broke away immediately and began to hold Kyoko's lovely chibi face just like how he once did when she took care of him on their first meeting.

"Now listen to me here– you are the most famous, no. 1 actress of Japan right now!" started Kuu hotly, complete with boiling point steam that hissed out from his ears. "I'm so proud of that of all people of course! If just like you she could cry under a matter of seconds– if I'm not mistaken, at least Kanae can hold them back in just one second too!"

Kanae laughed shyly as she looked on. Aside from her and Ren, it's only from this man that Kyoko actually listen and follow him wholeheartedly. Kuu continued sternly.

"I thought I told you years ago to carry your character to the fullest no matter what! Don't break my heart today. Now hold that water on your eyes in with all your life– RIGHT NOW!"

Exactly right at that moment, Kyoko blinked once and her eyes began to clear as though something vacuumed those large tears away. Kyoko nodded obediently.

"Yes father," she said. Kuu smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek gently.

"Now, that's more like it," he said. "Don't carelessly ruin your makeup. Otherwise you'll face Ten."

"Mmm…"

"I'll be joining Taishou-san and Etsuko-san downstairs, okay?" said Kuu. "We'll wait for you down there."

"Yes father," she replied.

"It is expected that naturally, more difficulties will come to both of you as husband and wife," Kuu said. "Now just like big Boss, you can come to me for help. We will always be around. Apart from him and you, only I can also give him a lesson he'll never forget. So let's hope and pray nothing will ever go wrong in your marriage. Of course, that won't ever happen. As your beloved father, I won't ever allow anything like that on my children."

Kuu winked at her and gave her thumbs up.

"Go for it girl!"

Kyoko smiled happily and returned him with the same thumbs up.

"Mmm! I promise Dad!"

Kuu looked at Kanae and waved.

"I'll leave the rest of the care to you, Kanae," said Kuu as he now walked towards the door

Kanae bowed happily. "I will, Mister Hizuri."

"See you later, gorgeous ladies! Don't take long!" bid Kuu goodbye as he closed the door behind him in a soft click.

Kanae sighed a bit and walked towards Kyoko, checking her gown at all sides.

"I've checked everything. All is clear now, Kyoko-san," said Kanae as she stared at Kyoko's reflection in the mirror. She smiled as she continued.

"Kyoko-san, remember that day when we first met?" asked Kanae as she rested her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko nodded.

"Yes Moko-san, you were so hotheaded that time!" replied Kyoko. The two women laughed.

"Yeah, thinking about that I felt sorry for Maria-chan," said Kanae. "But your radish scene is definitely the best!"

"Huh? What radish scene?" asked Kyoko surprisingly with a questionable look on her eyes.

"Mo! The first part you did on our audition, silly," replied Kanae.

"OH! Hahaha!"

Kyoko's face blushed slightly for a while as she spoke. "Oh my, that was really embarrassing… But I have no choice but to do so. Right now, I'm glad we both had risen to the top Moko-san. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too, Kyoko-san," replied Kanae. "All this time that we've been through together, it's only this important day in your life that I've seen you smile so happily like that…"

Kyoko looked at Kanae. She nodded.

"Mhm... You really do look wonderful Kyoko-san," replied Kanae. "This is the best gown you ever wear for the best man that you love. Plus, it came from the best woman. I've known all along even if you never said anything Kyoko-san, that you love him with all your heart. I've seen it through your actions. I know you… You don't need to say it out loud for me to know. He also loves you in return, just as much as you do."

"Moko-san…"

"I know we won't get to spend as much time as we once were now that you finally marry," said Kanae as she smiled at Kyoko. "I will miss that… But I promise you this... No matter what happens, I'll always stay right here with you, Kyoko-san. I really am happy that finally I found a really great friend in you. That will stay forever. So from now on, we're shimai***. **Don't call me Moko-san anymore… Let's call each other, Onee-chan**."**

Kyoko couldn't hold on to herself any longer. She hugged Kanae close to her.

"_My dear sister, you're the best friend… I ever have,"_ said Kyoko.

"_And you're the best friend I ever have in my whole life too… My beloved sister,"_ said Kanae.

Now both of them wiped a tiny tear away with their slender finger when they broke apart. This is the only time that the only two best actresses in Japan never held their superior talent with them.

"MO! Now, let's get ourselves moving," said Kanae as she placed her bouquet on a side table and walked towards the front, facing Kyoko. "The earlier we get there the better... It's time."

That moment, Kanae smiled at Kyoko as she held the long cathedral veil from each side.

"Ready… my lovely Onee-chan?" asked Kanae. Kyoko nodded as she began to smile back at her.

"Mmm– I am, Onee-chan," replied Kyoko.

Covering Kyoko's beautiful face now, Kanae gently pulled down the veil of the tiara and set it properly just above Kyoko's hands holding the gorgeous cascading shower bouquet. She took her own bouquet, walked ahead and holding out her hand to Kyoko, Kanae spoke.

"Let's go."

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Waiting patiently at the main hall just at the foot of the wide, marble winder stairs, were Kuu and the Darumaya couple.<p>

"No need to worry, we're still early," said Kuu while he stood facing the couple. "We can get there ahead of time. They'd be here any moment now."

Kuu then looked up and smiled.

"Ah – now there they are!"

Okami and Taishou looked behind them. Taishou flashed a broad smile and nodded triumphantly. Kuu just laughed together with Taishou and Kanae, who was holding Kyoko's hand as both of them walked slowly down the flight of winder stairs.

While she stared, Okami couldn't help herself but exclaimed in wild surprise as she brought her hands on her now beet red cheeks. Tears of happiness just never failed from cascading gently down her face.

"_MY DEAR LORD... KANAE-SAN... IS THIS KYOKO-CHAAAN?_"

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> From the bottom of my heart, I'm very thankful for all of your reviews. I'm so glad you enjoy reading Encore saga like I did writing it. Your reviews kept me going. You're so cool, thank you. If there's anything that concerns you about the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. It could be that I missed something. I'd be very happy to make any changes, corrections and updates. So do tell me, on the reviews!^^ Let's go to chapter 9 then.

God bless and best regards! Mwah :)

With love,

_~MrAZ_


	9. Act Nine: I Do

#Author's Note:_ To those who have already read Encore, please don't be confused. I merely changed the order of the chapters as I have merged one of the first two when I updated. Don't worry, the flow of the story is still the same. ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe; Christian Dior, Jelly Woods & Giorgio Armani arrived in Japan

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

**Ch. 6: week of 26 May 2014 (last week of May) –** Kuu arrived in Japan.

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014 – **

** Morning: **couple's last final discussions with Lory & Kuu

**Afternoon: **Spa visit with Kane & Yashiro

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014 – **Kyoko's full day rest; helped with Darumaya's business

**Ch. 7: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **Ren & Kyoko's grand wedding on a live coverage has finally started. A few famous stars were invited as guest on-field reporters.

**Ch. 8: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **entire bridal entourage prepared to leave from The Villa; Kanae & Kyoko vowed to finally start calling 'older sister' or _Oneesan_ in Japanese, to one another from now on; Instead of just 'Kyoko-chan', Yashiro, due to seeing himself constantly as Ren's 'elder brother', also started seeing Kyoko as his _Neechan _already from now on_._

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. I didn't own La Corda d'Oro, NANA, etc. But I'm just happy all its main characters agreed that I can borrow them to make a wonderful guest appearance.^^ I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. But I own my Encore. :D_

* * *

><p><span>A few reminders for this chapter only:<span>

**[**_italics inside bold brackets_**] –** scenes on TV point of view, not the actual filming.

_Just italics _– lines and thoughts of character/s being emphasized.

Asterisk*****_ - _highlighted terms used in the story & given at the footnote.

Here's chapter nine. Enjoy Encore. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ACT NINE<strong>

"_**I DO."**_

"_MY DEAR LORD... KANAE-CHAN... IS THIS REALLY KYOKO-CHAAAN?"_

Okami just couldn't help herself but exclaimed in wild surprise as she brought her hands on her now beet red cheeks. Tears of happiness never failed from cascading gently down her face, as she stared breathlessly and speechless at the most heavenly exquisite bride she had ever seen in her life, carefully stepping down on the flight of marble winder steps while holding on to Kanae's hand.

Behind the transparent, silk tulle cathedral-dropped veil, Kyoko smiled back happily at Okami, Taishou and Kuu at the main hall. As she reached the floor, she walked towards them together with Kanae beside her.

"Kyoko-chan... You look so beautiful!" said Okami as she held her hands close to her. Her eyes still never broke from admiring tearfully. "My... Such a godess you are my dear... with a wonderful bouquet too! Neh, anata?"

Taishou smirked and nodded happily at his wife next to him, while he too stared at Kyoko walking towards them.

"Mhm... Indeed she is, just as always," replied Taishou warmly.

"See? I told you everything's alright, little Kuon!" called out Kuu from behind them. It didn't matter now how his height had towered over the Darumaya couple in front of him. Taishou-san was tall of course, but Kuu was just amazingly taller than him.

"Your wife Julie's wedding gown suits Kyoko-chan indeed, Kuu-kun!" exclaimed Okami. Now her stare moved from Kyoko's attractive face, down to her sparkling, glamorous gown as Kyoko and Kanae entered the archway leading towards the group. "So perfect on her!"

"It is, right?" answered Kuu humbly as he nodded in agreement together with Taishou. While watching Kyoko and Kanae coming towards them, Kuu spoke.

"I'm so glad Okami-san, that Julie's gown has finally been passed on to the perfect woman of my son," said Kuu. "Thank you..."

"I agree with you," said Taishou in his low voice. "It looks like this gown had been made especially for Kyoko... No one would have thought it would be her who would wear that in the future... She is the perfect bride for Julie's perfect wedding gown..."

Kuu looked at Taishou with a big smile on his face.

"We may not have a child of our own," Taishou said as he continued, never taking his eyes off his daughter. "But even so, Kyoko came to us... She is our big blessing, and we're happy to treat her as our own. I bet she's also proud of having treated you too as her Otousan, Kuu-kun?"

Kuu flashed his genuine smile, the perfect replica of Ren's, and nodded at Taishou.

"Yeah... she is, Taishou-san," replied Kuu warmly. Taishou finally looked up at him smirked as he began to speak.

"Then let me tell you this, as Kyoko-chan's proud father too... Your son is the only perfect groom for our only beloved, perfect daughter."

Amazed to hear such words, Kuu asked, "You mean it... Taishou-san?"

"Being older than you for five years, Okami and I have been married for such a long time now, Kuu-kun," responded Taishou. "For many years, we have seen so many different and negative treatments of men that they gave to women around these days. How I even wish it would be back to how they once were back then... But it was only with your son, Kuon... that we have finally seen such a worthy and true gentleman in him that Okami and I saw from men during our time. Kyoko needs that gentleman... the rarest of all."

Still looking up at Kuu, Taishou added with a wink and smiled as he added.

"No other man is more suitable to Kyoko than your son, Kuon."

"I'm so proud to hear that, Taishou-san. Thank you!" said Kuu, beaming on all ears as he gave Taishou his trademark thumbs up.

"Then let me say that I'm very proud too it was our Kyoko whom Kuon had found! Great job eh!"

"Ah! Yes indeed!"

Laughing triumphantly with Kuu, Taishou gave him his thumbs up in return. It was only this moment, for the very first time in her life, that Kyoko finally saw her Taishou-Otousan drew such a happy smile and a hearty laugh with her best father in the world. Such a sight brought Kyoko to smile proudly.

"My... You looked so gorgeous too, Kanae dear!" exclaimed Okami as she looked at the maid of honor stood in front of her. "The gown is also perfect on you!"

"I do? Thank you so much, Okami-san!" replied Kanae as she bowed. "You also look very wonderful today."

"Taishou-Otousan? Okami-Okasan?" Kyoko exclaimed. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she finally stood in front of the group.

"What?" asked Taishou on his stern voice again. Okami just held her mouth with her hand as she laughed.

"Y–your clothes... both of you–"

"–What about it?"

Chibi Kyoko held her surprise as she stood silent for a moment, staring at Taishou and Okami.

"W–well..." muttered chibi Kyoko shyly as she held up her bouquet to cover half her blushed face behind the veil. "I–it's just... just that..."

"What? Speak."

Kyoko couldn't held on any longer. She was very delighted to see them of course. Kuu laughed together with Kanae and Okami as Kyoko suddenly hugged Taishou close to her with all her might.

"Both of you looked so wonderful Taishou-Otousan! I never knew you looked so handsome in that clothes!"

"O– oi! Kyoko!" shouted Taishou as Kyoko crumpled into him. "_God what a compliment!" _Taishou said to himself in thought. Now color started to fill Taishou's entire face.

The stern chef looked different from the usual white uniform and hat that he wore everyday at the restaurant. This time however, just like other famous guests who attended the wedding, Taishou looked so formal and gentleman in his silk kimono and hakama. Okami-san, on the other hand, looked so elegant in her silk _**Kurotomesode***_. The embroidery designs glistened as Okami moved. Her usual loose, pontailed hair was now held up neatly in a sleek bun and light makeup. No doubt Kyoko became surprised like this upon seeing the couple dressed so formal in their attire.

At least Taishou was glad he had found his voice again.

"M– mah neh... Arigatou my child," replied Taishou. He wanted to tell Kyoko the truth. Just as as he was about to say something, it was Okami-san who brought it up to Kyoko.

"Giorgio Armani made that kimono and hakami on him, Kyoko dear," said Okami as she giggled happily. "It suits him well, right?"

Kyoko broke from her hug a bit and looked at Okami, beaming on all ears.

"Really? He did?" asked Kyoko.

Okami, Kanae and Kuu nodded. "Yes, Kyoko dear, he designed that attire on your Taishou," replied Okami. "And this kimono of mine was designed by Christian Dior himself. I'm just so happy they made this especially for us..."

"We don't want to tell you, but I guess there's no need for keeping secrets from you on your wedding your day, ain't it?" added Kuu.

"Hehehe... Sorry, we didn't tell you, Oneechan," said Kanae.

No one, not even Kanae, Yashiro, Kuu, Lory, Jelly and Ren, had ever told Kyoko about this, but both Taishou and Okami-san were fitted secretly by Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani respectively at Lory's mansion in Tokyo during their previous visits in Japan. The designers felt that the respected couple deserved this treatment as this was also the designers' personal gift for them being Kyoko's foster parents. So they chose to create the traditional wedding attire for the couple.

Although she had found it out just now, Kyoko never cared about that at all. Kyoko shook her head while smiling.

"Mmm... No, that's alright," said Kyoko. "I'm happy they gave you this attire personally. There's nothing for me to get sad about not being told about that secret. What matters is... You all look so wonderful to me right now!"

Overjoyed, Kyoko hugged Taishou again really tight. Kuu and Okami chuckled.

"You really came!" cried Kyoko in Taishou's arms. "Thank you for coming here for me, Taishou-Otousan! Okami-Okasan!"

Taishou patted Kyoko's back as Okami came towards them and gave the two a group hug happily. Kuu and Kanae watched on with a smile.

"You are the most beautiful bride, my child," said Taishou. "As always, I am very proud of you!"

Okame broke from the hug and held her hand up as she began to speak.

"Now... We'd better get going, Anata, Kyoko-chan... " said Okami. "We don't want to everybody at the basilica wait for us."

"Ah – mm!" replied Kyoko as she straightened up slightly. Okami then looked up at Kuu. "I do hope we haven't kept all the guests waiting. Are we still early as planned, Kuu-kun?"

Kuu nodded politely as he glanced at his watch. "Mhm! We still are, Okami-san," he replied. He then gestured for everybody. "We still have more time... We're going to ride together with Kyoko."

"Alright then, let's go," said Okami as she walked together with Taishou. She held his arm as they walked in Kuu's wake. Meanwhile, Kanae held Kyoko's hand and began to follow them down the hall.

Outside the Villa mansion, a big, shining white and gold custom horse-drawn _**State Landau Glass Coach**_* waited for them at the foot of the front steps. The spacious glass coach, with its plush red velvet and satin interior and crystal glass windows, was exclusively built for the highly extravagant President Lory's personal use. On the exterior was white with gold gilt decorations and featured impressive painted panels by artist Giovanni Capriani himself. The rich gilded sculpture included cherubs on the roof and four tritons on each corner. The body of the exquisite coach was slung by braces covered with Morocco leather and decorated with gold gilt buckles. The coach will be pulled by by a team of eight horses postillion-riden in pairs wearing the Red Morocco harness, with the rear horses controlled by a coachman. As one of his "simple"gifts, Lory had the couple use this custom State Landau Glass coach for their wedding today.

Coachman Sebastian, his _**postillion***_, and a team of cavalriesbowed low together on the sides of the aisle they had created beside the coach as the bridal party came down on the flight of steps towards them. All of a sudden, the eight white horses _'hoofed'_ and _'neighed'_ together.

"Ah! It seemed these horses noticed the beauty of our bride too eh!" laughed Kuu. He patted one of the horses as he talked to them.

"Hahaha! Yeah... She's damn gorgeous, right?" whispered Kuu to one of the horses. "That's some fine taste you have there boys. Good job, good job! Haha!"

The postillion then went and climbed swiftly up at the first horse on the front left, while the cavalries rode on their black horses that positioned behind the carriage. It was part of Lory and Kuu's plan that the cavalries will also be watching for the bride's safety while following at the rear.

Sebastian opened the doors of the coach politely. Kuu gestured for Okami and Taishou to climb in first.

"Alright... you two hop in ahead, Taishou-san, Okami-san," said Kuu. Okami bowed gratefully.

"Ah... Arigatou, Kuu-kun," thanked Okami. Taishou got inside, then Okami. Kuu followed right in. All three of them sat on the passenger seat on the opposite side.

"Give me your bouqet and Kyoko's, Kanae-chan," offered Kuu as he held out his hand.

"Thank you so much, Mister Kuu," replied Kanae while she handed her and Kyoko's bouquet. Kuu held them carefully with both hands upon receiving them.

Standing at the back, Kanae held Kyoko's train carefully with both hands as she watched Kyoko climbed slowly inside the carriage, with Kuu helping her from the inside. Kanae then settled the train smoothly on the floor inside the coach. From the wardrobe to the front entrance, the handling of the wedding gown had been executed to perfection by Kanae that not even a single crease and crumple can be seen formed on the gown.

"Thank you so much, Onee-san!" said Kyoko gratefully as she smiled at Kanae.

"You're welcome, Onee-san," replied Kanae.

"I'm so amazed. You're really good on this task, Kanae-chan," said Kuu while watching her. He had noticed that the gown was still as superbly neat as new. "No crumples at all lady, wow."

"Yeah... I agree with you, Kuu-kun," said Okami, nodded in agreement. "Kanae- chan is perfectly suitable as Kyoko-chan's maid of honor."

Taishou couldn't agree more on that and he too nodded silently.

"Mhm," said Taishou.

"Umm... I just wanted to make sure Kyoko looks good on her wedding today," replied Kanae humbly as she sat beside Kyoko. She held Kyoko's hand, smiled back at them as she continued.

"This is something I can do for my fellow older sister– Thank you!"

Kuu then looked at the window. "Now then... We're good to go, Sebastian," notified Kuu.

Sebastian nodded in reply and bowed.

"Yes, Mister Kuu," he said.

Sebastian closed to the door politely and climbed at the front of the coach. In a swift move, the horses pulled the carriage smoothly on the road. Just like the entourage who left ahead, when the carriage had finally passed outside the tall entrance gates, the final batch of police in their motorcycles and cars formed immediately on the front and on each sides of the carriage and cavalries.

Together, the bridal team drove along the road towards the basilica.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the L.M.E Productions Kyoto station studio at that very same moment, while the bridal team travelled along the way towards the basilica, The Insider Special hosts Roxas Rika, Takahashi Daisuke and Miyamoto Kris watched intently at one of the virtual monitors of the stage wall on the far right side. Stars Kamenashi Kazuya and Oguri Shun, while they relaxed inside Lory's spacious and big helicopter flying on the sky, reported the details to the hosts.<p>

On the glass monitor wall back at the studio's control room, was the final output of the Insider live coverage. The screen showed the stars talking on one side of the divided panel graphics, while at the opposite side was the hosts from the studio, listening attentively to the stars. When the stars showed a specific scene, their faces faded out from their side to reveal the reported image. With that, only their voices can be heard speaking on the background. The hosts side of the panel will remain just the same.

To avoid confusion, label graphics flashed right on each panel. On the left side was the studio's white cursive name with gold and silver glitters moving in its background flashed on the bottom.

**L. M. E Studio**

On the opposite side was the stars' name together with their location. For this was Kazuya and Shun's name, also complete with sparkling silver and gold glitters in its background.

**Kamenashi Kazuya & Oguri Shun**

**Live Sky Team**

**[**_"That's right Rika-san, the bride and her family entourage members Mister Hizuri Kuu, the Darumaya couple Taishou and Okami, and her maid of honor Kotonami Kanae were now on their way towards the basilica!" announced Kazuya on the screen while adjusting the microphone of his headphone closer to him. The scene moved across from him and Oguri Shun to zoom at the road down below, where the carriage together with the cavalries riding on their horses on its rear rode along the way. A team of police joined them on each sides, blaring their siren lights. The scene zoomed closer to reveal fans waving happily with their flaglets, banners and posters in the air while they stood screaming on top of their lungs on each sides of the road._

"_Wow– will you look at all those people!" exclaimed Rika on the opposite side of the panel graphics. _

"_Ah– yes it is. There are just so many of them there!" added Kris._

"_You know, that just reminds me of Hizuri Kuu's name funeral at Tokyo, hahaha!" said Daisuke. "The number who attended back then was just like that, even more..."_

"_Yeah... As you can see down there guys, hundreds of fans lined up along the sides of the road," said Kazuya voice on the background. "There's never been that many a while ago! Right, Shun-san?"_

"_Yeah," replied Shun on the background as the scene now zoomed further on the bridal team riding down the road. "More and more people just kept on coming guys! Oh, look right there–! The bridal convoy has just turned now on the corner of Miyazu Street! Wooooooooo! Yes!"_

"_The show's about to start!" added Kazuya happily. True, right at that moment, the carriage was shown on the screen turned right down the road that leads to Miyazu Basilica far ahead. "Finally, we can go down nooooow!"_

_On their side, the hosts clapped their hands together with the excited crews now whistling and cheering on the background of the screen._

"_Alright gents, thank you so much!" thanked Daisuke. "We'll get back to you later after the wedding!" _

"_OKAY!" answered Shun and Kazuya together. They waved happily as their side zoomed out to reveal the entire part of the hosts on the studio. Kris, Rika and Daisuke clapped their hands with glee._

"_Aaaaah! Mooo!" cheered Rika while Kris now placed her hands together in excitement as she squealed. _

_Daisuke immediately said, "Let's hurry to the voice actors at the basilica right now– Morita-san! Konishi-san! Marina-san!"_

"_Yeah! Daisuke-san!" replied Konishi, Morita and Marina in unison on their side of the screen. Behind them were fans screaming wildy and waving their banners, flaglets and posters __up above them in the air. On the background was a series of orchestral music coming from the basilica. Harmonious instrumental piece of __**"Romance for String Orchestra Op. 11" by Gerald Finzi **__echoed through the air._

_The star reporters' names appeared right away on the bottom right side of the panel. Sparkling silver and gold glitters moved in its background._

**Masakazu Morita, Katsuyuki Konishi & Inoue Marina**

**Voice Actors ~ Live Miyazu Basilica**

"_How are things going there right now?" asked Daisuke on the other side of the screen._

"_Well, you've seen the number of these fans here a while ago, right?" answered Morita on the right side of the screen. _

_Daisuke, Rika and Kris nodded together. "Yes!"_

"–_Just take a look at these guys right now!" said Konishi holding his arm up to his side as the scene on their side now zoomed outwards to show the wild fans everywhere. Fans filled every space on each sides of the road from the basilica down to the corner of Miyazu road far ahead._

_The hosts on the other side of the panel on the screen heaved sighs of amazement._

"_What about the guests there, minasan?" asked Daisuke quickly. _

_The scene on the stars' side showed back the voice actors. This time it was Marina who replied brightly right away._

"_Everyone had finally got inside, Daisuke-san!" replied Marina amidst the loud cheers coming from the fans behind them. To hear the hosts clearer, Marina, Morita and Konishi touched their communicator on their ears while holding their microphones. Marina continued, "They were now waiting for the ceremony to start–"_

"–_That's Kamenashi Kazuya-san and Oguri Shun-san right there, guys! Hahaha!" called out Morita as he pointed at the only two stars walking down the red carpet together with their ushers. Fans greeted loudly at them while waving their flaglets. Mediamen flashed their cameras brightly as the two stars walked past them. **"Serenade for Strings in E Minor" by Edward Elgar **played by the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra at the basilica echoed throughout the entire surroundings. The moment the gentlemen saw the voice actors, they waved at them. Just then, Kazuya cupped his hands on his mouth and called out._

"_You'd better get in now!" mouthed Kazuya from afar. _

"_Only you guys are out there!" added Shun. "Hurry up!"_

_Daisuke, Kris and Rika were shown on the other side of the panel laughing right away and clapped happily._

"_Ahahaha!"_

_Morita and Konishi did the same thing and called back at the two stars who stood at the red carpet, waiting for them._

"_Yeah, just get in! We'll join you afterwards!" shouted Morita._

"_We're almost done!" said Konishi. _

"_Only a minute and we'll be right there, guys!" added Marina. _

_The two actors took the voice actors' gesture far from them and now began to walk inside the basilica. While the hosts were shown laughing at the other side of the panel on the screen, the stars' side scene zoomed further on the red carpet– from the fans lined on a side of the road across the basilica, to the stern bodyguards watching in front of them and finally to the only ones outside the entrance, were none other than Ren and the rest of the bridal entourage._

_Rika had settled herself this time and called out to her companions the moment they saw the entourage from the other side of the panel on the screen._

"_Oh– guys, the groom and the entourage," said Rika as the scene on the other side of the panel zoomed further. "They're still waiting... In a few moments everyone, the ceremony will finally start."_

"_Marina-san!" called out Daisuke on the other side of the screen. _

"_Yes, Daisuke-san!" said Marina on the stars' side._

"_Could you tell us EXACTLY how many minutes more before the wedding will start?" asked Daisuke._

"_The usher told us a while ago– only ten minutes left, Daisuke-san!" answered Marina brightly._

_The hosts cheered on the other side of the screen, together with the crews clapping and whistling with them on the background._

"_Aww, look at Takarada Maria-chan!" exclaimed Kris on their side as she pointed. On the other side of the screen showed the scene zoomed closer at Maria conversing cheerfully with Hio, Renjou and Shusei. She was holding her beautiful white satin basket adorned with red silk weaved roses and white crystal on the center of each flower. Her gown and little tiara sparkled under the bright sunlight._

"_Yeah, she's such a princess on her gown," said Daisuke on the other side of the screen. _

_The ribbons of the basket and Maria's hair and little veil swayed gracefully to the nonexistent breeze as Kris continued. "The flower girl looks so cute! Her tiara has a little veil too. Aaaaww! I love her!"_

_While hosts watched, the scene moved across the flower girl to the bridesmaids and groomsmen talking with each other. Sho was just shown laughing while Momose said something. It seemed that Chiori responded to her that brought Kijima, Momose and Sho laughing with her._

"_Oooooh – now that's the beauties right there with their partners," announced Daisuke on the other side of the screen. An usher and usherette walked towards them and said something. "That's Fuwa Sho, Ichinose Kijima, Momose, and Amamiya Chiori... really great talents there."_

"_The directors–Ogata, Haruki and Kurosaki," said Rika._

_The next scene on the other side moved further from the directors and their partners. This time the scene stopped at Ren and zoomed closer towards him to show his best man talking to him._

"_As always, Hizuri-san looked so gorgeous," said Kris on the other side of the screen. "That Armani suit from the designer is so perfect on him... Oh, his best man too! Aww... Kyoko-chan is such a very lucky bride, neh!"_

"_Mhm... he'll make the bride proud of having him for her husband indeed," replied Rika as Daisuke nodded in agreement with her. _

_Just then, on the other side of the screen, the scene zoomed closer to show an usher and usherette walked together outside the basilica. They had notified something important to every member, because right after that Ren and the rest of the entourage went to their respecitive positions and neatly formed a line as the usher and usherette walked back inside the basilica. _

"_The wedding is going to start in a few moments now, minnasan!" said Morita's voice in the background. Fans heard that of course, because they immediately went wild and screamed loudly. "Somebody told us here right now. It's time to get in!"_

_The hosts on the other side were cheering loudly this time and clapped wildly as bells of the basilica started to rung._

"_Alright, Konishi-san! Marina-san and Morita-san! See you guys later after the wedding!" said Kris happily while Daisuke and Rika clapped._

"_Yes! See you guys later!" replied Konishi's voice in the background on the opposite side of the screen. The scene on there showed Yashiro cleared his throat and adjusted his tux coat as he stood straight. Then the scene moved to the voice actors beside the red carpet, who were seen waving their hands as they began to walk._

"_Bye guys!" said Morita, Konishi and Marina together._**]**

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the basilica, guests chatted in low voices as they waited patiently on their seats. Just as the bells of the basilica started to rung, everyone had quited down and settled silently. It seemed that through the ushers' and usherettes' communicator on their ears, the attendants were informed that the bride was now on her way towards the cathedral.<p>

The commentator, one of the basilica's priests, stepped up at the lectern. He then looked a few afar from him. Standing quietly behind the altar. Rev. Francis Xavier was staring at him. Rev. Xavier nodded, as a signal for the priest to start the ceremony. The priest then nodded in return and looked back at all the guests. He cleared his throat quietly, neared towards the microphone and started.

"Good afternoon, brothers and sisters of Christ," greeted the priest as he began. His low voice echoed throughout the entire basilica as he spoke. "When we reach life's greatest crossroads, the choice of the decision we make must be done with much faith and love. My dear brothers and sisters, Kuon and Kyoko have approached these crossroads already with a lot of faith and a deeply nurtured friendship and love..."

Camera operators on their designated positions inside the basilica concentrated silently on their camera pedestals while they squinted at the lens on their cameras. One after another, photographers who were also on their assigned positions flashed their cameras.

Outside, fans stood silently as they looked up intently to a huge flat screen at the far left side of the basilica. The priest was shown on the screen with his arms held wide. His voice echoed throughout the roads from large speakers being placed at certain points outside the basilica.

"Let us then offer our thanks to God for having led them together in this love. Let us pray that He may bless and consecrate their commitment to each other, and that Kuon and Kyoko may freely and lovingly take upon them the task the Lord has entrusted to them... to live for each other in love and their future children, their family, their relatives and friends on their road through life to God. Let this day be memorable for all of us for the Lord have given us the blessing in winessing this special sacrament."

As the priest walked towards the altar to join Rev. Francis Xavier, the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra, conducted by Ken-Ichiro Kobayashi, began to play the first processional hymn, _**"Prelude on Rhosymedre" by Ralph Vaughan Williams**_. Kyoto Soulful Voices have joined harmoniously with the orchestra on the verse part of the piece.

The principal sponsors of the bridal entourage, directors Ogata, Haruki and Kurosaki together with their famous partners marched on the aisle made of red carpet inside the basilica. The moment they had reached halfway at the center of the aisle, the veil, cord and candle sponsors led by Takenori Sawara followed slowly in tempo with the music.

The next batch that followed when the aisle has cleared was the bridesmaid Amamiya Chiori together with groomsman Fuwa Sho. The second processional hymn, _**"Touch Her Soft Lips and Part" from Henry V Suite by William Walton **_was played by the orchestra and the Kyoto Soulful Voices as they marched on the aisle.

"Let's give them a wonderful smile, Momose-san," whispered Kijima as he offered his arm for Momose to hold. Fuwa Sho and Amamiya Chiori had walked on the aisle far ahead of them. "Now let's go, my princess... Shall we?"

Momose chuckled with him as she nodded in reply. "Hehehe... alright then, let's go."

On the other hand, actresses and singers alike whispered to their friends beside them while they stared enviously at the first pair walking together on the aisle.

"Oh my... That's Fuwa Sho and Amamiya Chiori, right?" asked one of them.

"Yeah... they're one great pair huh," replied a friend beside her. "Never thought they would look so awesome together..."

Hio, Renjou and Shusei followed slowly as the bridesmaids and their partners reached halfway on the center of the aisle. Bright light that came from the cameras flashed one way after another while the boys marched. Hio never broke his usual "cool little guy" stare as he carried a red fluffy satin pillow in a shape of a heart edged in golden lace that nestled the shining gold wedding rings.

When the red carpet aisle was now cleared for a few moments, this time, the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra began to play, _**"March from The Birds" by Sir Charles Hubert Hastings Parry. **_Yashiro then marched gracefully inside the basilica. A couple of attractive guests in every industry of show business never broke their sensual stare to the only good-looking and number one manager in Japan.

"Now that I've seen him up close... I never realized he looked so handsome!" whispered an actress to her friend.

"I heard he's the only one who can hold up every single one of Ren-san's fans," one added. The pretty girl beside her stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"Really? He's that cold to them?"

"It's only for his client to arrive at his appointments on time..."

"Wow... so that's why Kuon-san has never been late."

"Mhm... because of that."

"God, I love him now!"

Yashiro climbed up the first front steps and stood. When the music progressed louder, this time Ren breathed deep and began to march smoothly down the aisle. The groom's natural walk on the aisle had caught several eyes everywhere. Ren's everyday walk was usually described by well-known critics as almost like the runway walk. However, on this wedding day, Ren outshined every male who also celebrated their special occasion with their partners. On the red carpet aisle, he almost seemed like he walked on a bed of gas fluid– a floor of neither air nor water. Lina's favorite model never failed to catch glimpses on all sides as he flashed his genuine smile at everyone. Almost every women present were immediately swooned; they would either sighed in admiration, blushed in full beet red, or smile completely with quivering eyes full of sparkles and tears.

Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi, who were on the front row seats next to the rows of shining principal sponsor chairs, held their little squeals of excitement as Ren walked.

"Kuon-san is soooo handsome! I love him!" exclaimed Ayumi, whose face was completely flushed with adoration to her one and only favorite actor of all time. "He's so perfect in all clothes! Everything just matches him!"

"Ah...Yes he is. Kuon-san looked so great in Armani's suit!" cheered Aiko. "There's such a big difference to see that for real than watching it on TV!"

Chiyo never stopped clicking her camera happily while Kaori perfectly held her HD handycam up with her hand. For the first time since using the video camera for years, Kaori's hand never shook just even one second.

"We'll definitely watch this together right away when we get home!" said Kaori as she stared intently at her video camera's screen.

Yashiro smiled back at him when Ren came up near him on the front steps. The air was now full of anticipation, and the groom anxiously awaited his first glimpse of his bride in her wedding dress.

"Glorious moment of the day, Otouto," whispered Yashiro in a low voice only the tall, handsome man could hear.

"Mhm..." replied Ren softly as he moved his head a bit to the side while looking far ahead at the basilica's door. "It really is, Yashiro-san."

"One last thing... It's only naturally normal to be nervous, so just let it out..." added Yashiro-san.

Ren went surprised, as it's only Yashiro apart from Kyoko who could see right through Ren's unbelievably handsome mask. The two men chuckled softly as Yashiro continued, "At least she's not there yet, so don't hold it in, Otouto... Breathe... Inhale–"

Ren took a long, deep breath.

"–Exhale..."

Now that didn't helped more, because more nerves never stopped themeselves from tingling in every part of Ren's body. He could even hear his own heart thumping wildly. Dear Lord, let it ease a bit!

The orchestra and choir stopped at the last piece. This time, as if on cue, fans screamed at the top of their lungs outside the basilica. In complete silence, Rev. Francis Xavier and his priests in attendance, Ren, Yashiro, the bridesmaids– Momose and Chiori and groomsmen– Kijima and Sho, the bearers– Renjou, Shusei and Hio and principal sponsors– Sawara Takenori, including directors Ogata, Haruki and Kurosaki looked far ahead. Also famous guests, photographers and cameramen in every angle glanced toward the entrance as the earsplitting screams thundered so loud it even echoed throughout the entire place.

Everyone heard the booming chants clearly, as if the shrill cries were inside the basilica itself.

"KYOKOO! KYOKOO! KYOKO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

"–At long last... The bride has finally arrived," muttered Yashiro as he smiled together with Ren.

The moment Lory's tall figure stood at the entrance, smiling broadly at everyone, the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra and Kyoto Soulful voices began to play a medley of _**"I Was Glad" by Sir Charles Hubert Hastings Parry **_and_** "Beautiful In My Eyes" by Elton John. **_

Meanwhile, outside the basilica, fans waved their flaglets, posters, banners and streamers up in the air as they roared happily. Taishou and Okami stood further ahead on the red carpet, as they waited while Kuu held out his hand beside the coach. Like a rare, exquisite butterfly coming out from the chrysalis, Kyoko alighted from the coach amidst the growing deafening cheers from fans everywhere. Photographers also screamed her name with them as they flashed their cameras brightly. Together, the fans and media chanted.

"KYOKOO! KYOKOO! KYOKOO!"

Slowly, Kyoko walked on the red carpet as she held Kuu's hand. She then stopped further ahead outside the entrance, looked back, and smiled happily at Kanae who alighted from the coach. She was holding the ends of her long train and veil carefully. While Kanae smoothly settled her train and veil on the red carpet properly, Kyoko looked at all her group of fans everywhere and waved her slender hand up in the air in greeting while holding the precious bouquet with the other hand. The fans grew wilder and louder as they all greeted her back.

"KYOKO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Amidst the loud cheers, Kanae then walked on the red carpet towards Kuu and bowed politely.

"Thank you for holding the bouquet for me, Mister Kuu," said Kanae. Kuu chuckled.

"Hahaha... You're too kind. Nah, that's alright, Kanae-chan. You're welcome," replied Kuu brightly as he handed the bouquet to the maid of honor.

Kanae took one last look at her beloved sister, and for the second time, she held Kyoko again close to her in a warm, tight hug.

"You'll do good... neh, Onee-san," whispered Kanae in Kyoko's arms. "I love you!"

"Mm! I will, Onee-san," replied Kyoko happily behind the veil. She then smiled back at her. "I love you too, my beloved Oneesan!"

Kanae broke from the hug and positioned herself meters ahead of Kuu at the entrance. Kuu looked back at her and winked as he gave a final thumbs up sign to his beloved daughter.

Kyoko replied in a thumbs up sign in return. Maria came towards her and also gave the bride a tight hug.

"You're so beautiful right now, Onee-sama!" chirped Maria as she looked up at her. "As beautiful as Queen Rosa-sama! So smile to your one and only groom when you walk... To Kuon-sama! Okay?"

Kyoko chuckled at her flower girl. "Hehehe... I will, Maria-chan," she replied.

"I know we're about to start and you're on a veil right now, but... Can I give you a kiss, Onee-sama?"

"Hehe! Sure dear, you will!"

Kyoko bent low a bit. Beaming brightly on all ears, Maria tiptoed and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. The flower girl then positiond herself a few meters behind Kuu.

"I love you, Onee-sama!" called out Maria as she waved her hand. Kyoko waved her hand back.

"I love you too, Maria-chan!" replied Kyoko.

Taihou and Okami smiled at Kyoko as they stood beside her. While the orchestra and choir played the processional medley, Lory started to march on the aisle. Kuu followed him a few moments later.

Inside the basilica, Kuu walked halfway on the aisle. He then winked at his son when he turned to stand near his seat across the front row, just next to Lory.

Maria-chan started to walk, sprinkling on the aisle flower petals of the same kinds from Kyoko's bouquet while smiling happily. The little flower girl never failed to catch everyone's glimpses as photographers flashed their cameras brightly at the little doll.

When the aisle had cleared again, it was Kanae who now marched on the flowery aisle, smiling at everyone amidst the bright flickering lights from cameras while holding her bouquet. The moment her eyes met Ren's best man from afar, Kanae flashed the most seductive smile of all. She never cared how many sighs and groans of envy came from every sides.

Ren took this moment of surprise as he started a counterattack. He then moved his head a bit to the side as he began to speak in a low cool voice.

"Yashiro-san, I know it's naturally normal to be nervous... But never show that to this woman right here," whispered Ren. Yashiro just kept silent. Ren chuckled as Yashiro cleared his throat.

"Mhmm... She returned the call last night, am I right?" teased Ren. He looked up to see his best man pushed his spectacles back up on his nose. Being the no. 1 actor of Japan with the most number of experiences in acting, he perfectly saw through Yashiro's genuine face holding the color that was about to come out any minute now. Ren took that silence and expression as a big "YES."

Kanae never broke the romantic stare at Yashiro until she walked towards the seat on the opposite side of the sponsors.

At a loss for words for the very first time of his life, Ren stared straight ahead and held his breath. Even all the guests stared in silence, their eyes full of adoration.

Standing tall at the entrance, was his bride accompanied by the Darumaya couple. Together, they slowly entered the basilica.

Elton John began to hit the first keys of the intro. This time the orchestral guests, The Seiso Academy, played together with him. Hino Kahoko started her part with her violin. Tsukimori Len dueted with her, also with his violin. Shimizu Keichi followed with his cello, Yunoki Azuma with his flute, Hihara Kazuki with his trumpet, and Tsuchiura Ryotaro on the other piano opposite Elton.

While Elton John dueted the verse with Seiso Academy while the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra played in the background, Kyoko and the Darumaya couple walked on the aisle. During the procession, the first verse was sung.

_You're my peace of mind  
>In this crazy world<em>

The cameramen focused their views on the bride. Behind the veil, Kyoko smiled to every onlooker on the seats, with the blinding flashing of lights from the photographers' cameras. Outside, fans tearfully watched Kyoko and the Darumaya couple on the huge flat screen.

_You're everything I've tried to find  
>Your love is a pearl<em>

"My God– she's so beautiful," mouthed the actress who played Kyoko's gang member in Box R.

"Is that really her?" asked Murasame curiously as he stared. He spoke in a low voice that almost became into a hiss. "That's Kyoko-san isn't it?"

His friend beside him nodded as he replied softly, "Yeah... I was really surprised, all the time..."

"She was the one who played Mio in Dark Moon," whispered actress Megumi, the one who played Ren's older sister in Dark Moon.

"She was also the one who acted as Ren's little sister– Setsuka Heel!" added her friend who was also a famous actress.

"She was that rocker girl? Seriously?" hissed the actress.

"To top it all off, she was the one who acted BJ's girlfriend on this second movie that had just been released–"

"–What? She's that woman? I never realized that... Wow... "

"Yeah... This time, she never look anything like those characters. See her? That is her natural, true beauty now... She is such a goddess..."

_You're my Mona Lisa  
>You're my rainbow skies<em>

Ren never broke his stare at his only bride on the aisle. What better words can he described her right now? Her exquisite beauty just got no parallel. The more his eyes ventured on her beauty, the more Kyoko's loveliness shone bloomingly throughout the procession. All this time, he had been looking for a woman who would be with him. He has finally found that woman, and she was now walking on the aisle ready to be handed over to be with him for eternity.

_And my only prayer is that you realize...  
>You'll always be beautiful in my eyes<em>

Halfway on the center of the aisle, Kyoko and the Darumaya couple stopped. Photographers never stopped clicking with their cameras, bright lights kept flashing on them while cameramen focused their zoom with their cameras. For one last moment, Taishou and Kyoko hugged each other. Okami tearfully watched on.

"It's time for you to go to him now, Kyoko my child," whispered Taishou.

"Mm!" replied Kyoko in his arms. She held the water that's about to cascade from her eyes. At least she successfully did with all her might.

"Don't you ever cry, this is your best moment..." said Taishou in their tight embrace. "It's not like this is the end of the world after all. Now go to him headon with a smile. Not tears. Promise me, alright?"

"I promise!"

"I'm happy you're our daughter. I love you, Kyoko my child," said Taishou with a smile.

"I love you too, Taishou-Otousan!"

Taishou broke apart and smiled back at Kyoko. Okami followed suit and held her tight.

"I'm so happy right now, Okami-Okasan," said Kyoko. Okami understood that wholeheartedly and she nodded in agreement.

"I can tell that, Kyoko dear," replied Okami. "I can tell... I'm so happy that you were with us. Your Taishou and I were so blessed to have you as our daughter."

"Me too, Okami-Okasan... Thank you!"

"I love you, Kyoko my dear," said Okami tearfully in Kyoko's arms.

"I love you too, Okami-Okasan!" said Kyoko, beaming brightly on all ears.

Okami then looked straight at her eyes. "Now go!"

Kyoko straightened up as she faced back on the aisle, took a deep breath, and then walked alone while holding her bouquet.

_The world will turn, mmmm  
>And the seasons will change<br>And all the lessons we will learn  
>Will be beautiful and strange<em>

Slowly, Kyoko walked gracefully in such elegance on the aisle. Every now and then she would looked at all the guests present in every side. They would waved at her, blew kisses at her on the air, and smiled while staring tearfully at the beautiful bride.

_We'll have our fill of tears  
>Our share of sighs<br>My only prayer is that you realize...  
>You'll always be beautiful in my eyes<em>

In every slow step that Kyoko took, sparkling crystals looked as though they cascaded down her wedding gown. It seemed as if the gown's high quality and rare fabric was made of water. The long train and veil on the floor flowed smoothly behind her. How should Ren say it? It's like... Kyoko looked as though she was walking with the entire world beneath her feet. She was like a queen that marched on her cornation. So graceful... more graceful than a model on a runway. There was only one person who walked like that. Just the image reminded him so much of the most beautiful woman in the world... And how he so wished she was right here with him today... His dear mother, Juliella...

Ren breathed out a sigh with a genuine smile.

"_This_, he said to himself. _Is my woman. The one I had ever loved more than anything in this world. My everything. My princess... My fairy goddess... My one and only wife..."_

Kuu smirked while watching at his son. _"He finally understood what Ten-san __meant," _Kuu thought proudly_. _He chuckled softly._ "With your expression just now, you looked so much like me back then on my wedding day." _

Kyoko looked straight ahead at the altar, and for the very first time, her eyes met Ren's.

She had never seen his groom suit for once, not even after they had gone back home from filming in Europe. Ten-san never allowed her to take a glimpse of it. Now that she had finally did, she let out a deep sigh behind the veil.

"_He looked so perfectly handsome, just as always," _thought Kyoko. For Kyoko, there was no attire that would not match him. She then smiled proudly while she lingered in Ren's loving gaze. _"My Kuon..." _

"I did a great job," muttered Armani as Dior patted his shoulder. He too looked at his friend and wink.

"You too, Chris... She owned it!" he said as he gave Dior a high five.

Ren and Kyoko stared lovingly at their gaze, deeply mesmerized by each other. For both of them, all the surroundings didn't matter at all. What mattered most was finally, they'll be together forever. Nothing in this world can ever break them apart. No one, nothing. Like a Queen that marched down the aisle on her coronation, Kyoko flashed the most genuine, exquisite smile at her groom behind the veil at last.

The Kyoto Soulful Voices sang together with Elton John on the chorus.

_You will always be  
>Beautiful in my eyes<br>And the passing years will show  
>That you will always grow<br>Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

"Boss, come on now. Get a grip on yourself for once!" said Kuu irritatingly as he patted the crumpling figure of Lory's back. He held a gold tissue box to him as he sighed deeply. The loud thumping of Kuu's hand across his back never affected the president at all. The sight of the bride walking on the aisle and the groom waiting at the altar overwhelmed Lory to full extent.

"Haa-ha-haaa! My two darlings! Mah darling babies!" cried out Lory. He could not control himself anymore. This time, he took refuge at Kuu's tall figure and held him close.

"Kuuu! hic-Kuuu!" cried Lory as he hiccupped. "They're finally together Kuu! Hic-Kuuuuuu! Mah darling baby in her wedding gown– Aaaaaahhh!"

"Geeez..." muttered Kuu with furrowed brows.

_And there are lines upon my face  
>From a lifetime of smiles<br>When the time comes to embrace  
>For one long last while<br>We can laugh about  
>How time really flies<br>We won't say good-bye  
>Cause' true love never dies...<br>You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_You will always be (You will always be)_  
><em>Beautiful in my eyes (Beautiful in my eyes)<em>  
><em>And the passing years will show<em>  
><em>That you will always grow<em>  
><em>Ever more beautiful in my eyes<em>

As Kyoko neared the front steps, his belovd father Kuu was already standing ready at the end of the aisle far ahead. He smiled back at her as he winked, and he held out his arm. Kyoko gladly took it and together the father and daughter walked towards the altar.

_The passing years will show  
>That you will always grow<br>Ever more beautiful in my eyes _

Ren waited at the foot of the steps. When Kuu and Kyoko reached him, they went together at the altar where Rev. Francis Xavier III met them.

Everyone in attendance then sang to the hymn _**"Guide Me, O Thou Great Redeemer"**_. After which, Rev. Francis Xavier began to give his welcome and introduction. Everyone remained standing in silence. At the same time outside, fans watched attentively at the huge flat screen.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together Kuon and Kyoko in Holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God himself, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee, and is commended in Holy Writ to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in the fear of God, duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained."

"First, It was ordained for the increase of mankind according to the will of God, and that children might be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of his holy name.

Secondly, It was ordained in order that the natural instincts and affections, implanted by God, should be hallowed and directed aright; that those who are called of God to this holy estate, should continue therein in pureness of living.

Thirdly, It was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Therefore, if any man can shew any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Rev. Francis Xavier then looked at all the guests as he continued. "And you, dear brothers and sisters, may I ask you to help them with your prayers and accept them as a new couple in our Christian Community."

The Reverend then looked at the bride and groom.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful... Kuon & Kyoko, may I now ask you to answer truthfully the following questions."

He looked at Kyoko and said. "Kyoko, did you come here today in your own free will to bind yourself forever in love and service of your husband?"

"Yes, Father," replied Kyoko in her soft voice behind the transparent, soft silk tulle veil. She smiled back at the priest.

"Kuon," said Rev. Francis as he now looked at the groom. "Did you come here today in your own free will to bind yourself forever in love and service of your wife?"

"Yes, Father," answered Ren.

"Kuon & Kyoko, are you ready as good Christians the children whom God will give you?"

Together, Ren and Kyoko answered in reply. "Yes, Father."

Rev. Francis Xavier then spoke to Kuon. "Hizuri Kuon, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long

as ye both shall live?"

"I do," replied Ren. _"With all my heart and soul of course," _he said in thought.

"Mogami Kyoko," said Rev. Francis. "Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"_Completely is a much better word for that too, Father Xavier!" _chirped one of Kyoko's little angels who sat on Kyoko's shoulder.

"_Yeah, she's right you know!" _added one who relaxed at Kyoko's bouquet.

Kyoko looked at Ren and smiled behind the veil as she replied in a soft voice.

"I do," answered Kyoko.

Rev. Francis Xavier continued, "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," responded Kuu who stood beside Kyoko's left. He then formally took Kyoko's right hand and Rev. Francis Xavier received it.

Taking Kyoko's right hand, Ren gave Kyoko such an affectionate look with his eyes. As he spoke after Rev. Francis, Kyoko smiled as she kept blinking warmly, fighting back tears of joy that wanted to stream from her eyes.

"I, Hizuri Kuon, take thee, Mogami Kyoko, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

They loosened hands, and Kyoko, taking Ren by his right hand spoke after Rev. Francis. Behind the veil, she stared deep into his loving eyes and smiled back at him.

"I, Mogami Kyoko, take thee, Hizuri Kuon, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

They loosened hands, and Rev. Francis Xavier asked for the couple's rings from the best man. Yashiro walked while holding the rings and gave them to the priest. Rev. Francis Xavier blessed the rings as he made a sign of the cross on them.

"Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen."

Kuon then took the ring, and as he placed it upon the fourth finger of Kyoko's left hand Kuon said, "Kyoko, with this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Rev. Francis Xavier spoke again as he blessed the groom's ring.

"Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that she who gives it and he who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen."

Kyoko took the ring and spoke as she placed it upon the fourth finger of Kuon's left hand. She said, "Kuon, with this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The couple knelt down on a custom pew in front of the priest. Rev. Francis Xavier said, "Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen."

Rev. Francis Xavier then joined Kyoko and Ren's hands and said, "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

The priest joined Rev. Francis Xavier and together they raised their hands and spoke.

"O God of our fathers, bless these thy servants, and sow the seed of eternal life in their hearts; that whatsoever in thy holy Word they shall profitably learn, they may in deed fulfil the same; that so, obeying thy will, and alway being in safety under thy protection, they may abide in thy love unto their lives' end; through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"O merciful Lord and heavenly Father, by whose gracious gift mankind is increased; bestow, we beseech thee, upon Kuon and Kyoko the heritage and gift of children; and grant that they may see their children christianly and virtuously brought up to thy praise and honour, through Jesus Christ ,our Lord. Amen."

"O God, who hast taught us that it should never be lawful to put asunder those whom thou by Matrimony hadst made one, and hast consecrated the state of Matrimony to such an excellent mystery, that in it is signified and represented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church: look mercifully upon these thy servants, that both this man Kuon may love his wife Kyoko, according to thy Word, (as Christ did love his spouse the Church, who gave himself for it, loving and cherishing it even as his own flesh), and also that this woman may be loving and amiable, and faithful to her husband, and in all quietness, sobriety, and peace, be a follower of holy and godly matrons. O Lord, bless them both, and grant them to inherit thy everlasting kingdom; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Almighty God, the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, pour upon you the riches of his grace, sanctify and bless you, that ye may please him both in body and soul, and live together in holy love unto your lives' end. Amen."

The couple rose up as the priest went back to his position near the altar. Rev. Francis Xavier remained standing in front of them, and this time the celebrant gave his final blessing.

"Let us pray. O almighty Lord, and everlasting God, vouchsafe, we beseech thee, to direct, sanctify, and govern both our hearts and bodies, in the ways of thy laws, and in the works of thy commandments; that through thy most mighty protection, both here and ever, we may be preserved in body and soul; through our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ. Amen. The blessing of God almighty, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, be amongst you and remain with you always."

Everyone responded, "Amen."

Rev. Xavier then addressed the Congregation. His image was also then focused on the huge flat screen outside the basilica as he began to speak.

"For as much as Kuon and Kyoko have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

He continued as he said, "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

Rev. Francis Xavier then smiled at the couple. He then announced.

"You may now seal the vows of eternal love you made with each other... Hizuri Kuon, you may now kiss the bride!"

Finally, this is it. Everyone became excited as the groom faced his bride. Staring deeply into her eyes, Kuon raised the veil and settled it properly behind her.

For a short moment. Kuon lingered into Kyoko's natural beauty. Now that the veil is away from her face, Kuon had just realized all the more that Kyoko looked the loveliest of all women. Oh God, he could stare longer at his fairy goddess in the next fifteen years of his lifetime!

While he gently cupped the other side of her face with his hand, Kuon lingered deep into their stare. It didn't matter to him now, that he had forgotten he actually had a small lapel mic pinned on his suit. All the guests inside the basilica and fans outside watching the flat screen heard every single word loud and clear. Thank goodness, the mediamen also captured this once in a lifetime scene that was never ever done by a newly wedded couple before. Not once.

"_God you're so beautiful Kyoko... Just as always_," whispered Ren in a soft, cool voice as he smiled at Kyoko. Everyone covered their squeals of happiness. Even the bridesmaids and Kanae held their bouquet close to them. _"You will always be... The one I ever love."_

"_And I think you're the most handsome Emperor of the Night I ever love so much Kuon... Just as always,"_ replied Kyoko in her low, soft voice.

"Really."

"Really. Drives me crazy... But that's my man."

If only the famous stars present could held on to their soft thrilled giggles further.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Ren bent a bit and gave his bride the most passionate, loving kiss that almost seemed to last for eternity. When they broke apart, Rev. Francis Xavier then called.

"My dear brothers and sisters, I present to you the loving couple. Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri Kuon!"

Everyone clapped their hands in a thunderous applause and cheer. Lory crumpled at Sawara this time, and Kuu gave his children a thumbs up as he winked happily at them.

The Japan Philharmonic Orchestra and principal guests, Seiso Academy, joined together as the Kyoto Soulful Voices choir sang the hymn, _**"Blest Pair of Sirens" by Sir Charles Hubert Hastings Parry**_ as the couple went to the high altar to sign their wedding register.

When they were done, "_**Crown Imperial" by William Walton**_ began to play during the procession of the bride and bridegroom on the aisle as the couple was joined by the entire bridal entourage behind them. After which, _**Toccata**_ from _**Symphonie V **_by Charles-Marie Widor and _**Pomp and Circumstance March no. 5**_by Edward Elgar_followed the service_.

As Ren and Kyoko were out of the basilica, they were immediately greeted by loud cheers from the entire crowd. Together, Ren and Kyoko waved at all of them as they smiled happily. Just then, above the sky, Lory's special helicopters flew past them. Like a confetti of snow, thousands of flower petals that were of the same kind from Kyoko's own bouquet spread in the air.

The carriage procession began with Ren and Kyoko in Lory's custom State Landau Glass Coach that Kyoko rode towards the ceremony, followed by the principal sponsors, Lory, Kuu and the Darumaya couple also in Lory's custom black Ascot Landau Coach. Kanae, the bridesmaids Momose and Chiori together with their partners Fuwa Sho and Ichinose Kijima, Maria and the bearers Hio, Renjou and Shusei all rode in the president's custom red Ascot Landau Coach. Aiko and her best friends Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi, Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani, Jelly Woods and the rest of the VIPs rode in Lory's custom white Semi- State Landau Coach. All the guests in attendance rode in the shining white stretch limo buses that took them.

Together, with the batch of police in their motorcycles and cars trailing with them on each sides and rear, the bridal entourage and their guests left the Miyazu Basilica for a one night glorious reception at The Villa.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Pardon me for the constant changes... The documents kinda frustrated me at the moment... Gomenasai Y_Y

_*****__**Kurotomesode**__**-**_ a black kimono patterened only below the waistline, the Kurotomesode is the most formal kimono for married women. They are often owrn by the mothers of the bride and groom at a wedding.

_*****__**State Landau Glass Coach**__** – **_is a landau horse-drawn carriage owned by the United Kingdom for royal use within Britain. It is by far the most elegant of the several landau (among other styles) carriages used by the royal family. It carried Princess Diana & Prince Charles in their 1981 wedding, and Prince William and Catherine Middleton this year. The entire entourage is riding all royal family coaches in batches after the wedding ceremony. ^~

*****_**Postillion**__** – **_the driver of a horse- drawn coach, mounted on one of the drawing horses. By contrast, a coachman (like Sebastian) would be mounted on the vehicle along with the passengers.

I do hope you enjoy this chapter just as I do while writing it! ^^ All reviews are welcome! If you have any advice for me, please do tell me. I'd be happy to hear them!

Have a great reading! On to chapter ten now! ^^

God Bless you all, mwah :)

With so much love,

_~MrAZ_


	10. Act Ten: The Villa

_#Author's Note: To those who have already read Encore, please don't be confused. I merely changed the order of the chapters as I have merged one of the first two when I updated. Don't worry, the flow of the story is still the same. ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. I didn't own La Corda d'Oro, Kaikan Phrase, NANA, etc. But I'm just happy all its main characters agreed when I invited them to come over for an epic guest appearance on my fanfic, hehe! My special thanks to David Foster, The Eagles, Celine Dion & Charice, Rob Thomas, Richard Kroeger, Santana, The Generous and everyone else for taking your precious time to spend with me. I'm also very glad all the voice actors of Skip Beat with their friend, Bleach's Ichigo's V.A Masakazu Morita arrived on time. It was such a blast with you guys thanks!^^ I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. But I own my Encore saga. :D_

* * *

><p><span>A few reminders for this chapter only:<span>

Names were mentioned here in **Japanese order: **family name first, then given name.

_**[**Italics inside brackets**]**_ – scenes in the manner you've seen on T.V

_Just italics_ – lines and thoughts of characters emphasized

Enjoy the reception at Chapter 10 of Encore. Please leave some dumplings for me. lol!^^

* * *

><p><strong>ACT TEN<strong>

_**THE VILLA**_

Right after the carriage procession of Ren and Kyoko together with their bridal entourage, VIPs and guests, the grand festivities began to start at The Villa.

When on the first The Insider special coverage the venue looked halfway done and was still under construction, today the reception venue on the mansion's courtyard looked magnificent; long branches of custom cherry blossom trees, which were planted at intervals with the tall white columns, formed completely like the top part of a heart on the beams, which helped up a roof of mini lights that gave out a magical effect. The iridescent petals that were carefully set-up before were now shining and sparkling. It showered down like a mist of rain upon the guests, fluttering about like tiny butterflies in a rainbow of colors. The white pillars supporting the branches were now adorned in swag cloths of lilac blue organza, silk and tulle embroidered with gold and silver glitters to match the weaved rose details and ivy vines.

Lory had decided not to have so many lights around the venue, since according to him, the best light to use to the fullest on this wedding day was the sky itself. So today, brilliant rays of sunset glowed above the horizon, which brought out a romantic atmosphere on the reception. Tea lights and candles throughout the venue added final echoes of glitter and twinkle of the mini lights and iridescent blossom petals. The entire venue was so breathtaking that it matched really well with the changing colors of the sky. Later in the evening, the custom-made cherry blossom petals will give off their magical effect.

The guests tables were now fully covered in white and lilac blue organza cloths. Its silk and tulle skirts were embroidered with gold and silver glitters. It had a raised center area, which held gorgeous floral arrangements, tea lights on mirror tiles and disposable cameras.

The viking buffet dinner was catered by a team of Lory's top professionals. The long viking buffet spread was divided into different sections of the custom tiki bars, and they included a fresh seafood station, sushi and sashimi offerings, starters and salads, a tempura and fried food corner plus a dessert department and charcoal-grilled offerings of sizzling BBQ. A viking dessert takeout station was also on the venue. Catering professionals had placed several long tables in fashion on certain points of the venue for these sections, and they had gorgeously built up areas of different layered heights at every banquet station. Its centerpieces were an artful display of ice sculptures, table top fountains and floral arrangements of the same kind of flowers from Kyoko's bouquet. Pieces of ivy and rose petals were scattered on the space.

Sparkling champagne towers stood in elegance across different points of the venue. Champagne was continuously poured into the top glass, trickling down to fill every glass below. Professionals in white skillfully carried glass flutes on a tray with their hand as they walked here and there, offering drinks to the guests who wanted champagne.

The air was also filled with music from live bands playing on a stage near the patio, right where Lory and Rika had stood on The Insider special coverage. Kyoko, Ren, their bridal entourage and all the guests at the reception venue enjoyed helping themselves with servings of fresh, piping hot, mouthwatering dishes, while others grabbed drinks from designated custom open cocktail bars around the venue.

The star reporters Nagasawa Masami and Fukada Kyoko stood beside a cherry blossom tree, faced in front of a cameraman as they talked to the hosts who were still at the studio. This time, they never carried a microphone with them anymore. Instead, a lapel mic was pinned on their gowns.

**[**_This is what the live coverage appeared on a glass monitor wall inside the control room at L.M.E Productions Kyoto Studio. _

_To avoid confusion, label graphics flashed right on each panel of the screen. On the left side of a television screen was the studio's white cursive name with gold and silver __glitters moving in its background flashed on the bottom._

**L. M. E Studio, Kyoto**

_On the right side of the panel on the screen was the stars' name together with their location. For this were the actresses' names, also complete with sparkling silver and gold glitters in its background._

**Nagasawa Masami & Fukada Kyoko**

**Actresses ~ Live at The Villa**

"_Oh my, can I have that BBQ of yours too, Masami-san? Hahaha!" said Roxas Rika as they stared at the huge flat screen on the side of the stage. Daisuke and Kris laughed happily beside her._

"_Hahaha! It's really delicious, Rika-san! Mmm!" replied Masami on the stars' side of the panel while he ate Ensalata Caprese Skewers. Beside her was actress Fukada Kyoko, who was chewing on a crispy fried shrimp tempura while he held a small dip sauce with the other hand. _

"_Mm– you'd better come here now, all of you guys!" said Fukada as she wiped her lips with a napkin. "Why take such a long time there? Come on!"_

"_Haha! Yeah hurry up!" added Masami. She then took another bite from her kabob and winked._

"_Promise we'll all be there right after this, ladies," answered Daisuke on the studio side. "Tell us first how everybody was doing there!"_

"_Oh– we're all good here, minna. Everybody is really enjoying the viking buffet!" answered Fukada. "Others were at the open cocktail bars right there– see that behind us?"_

_The screen on the star reporters' side zoomed further from the actresses, showing one of the open cocktail bars, where a top professional bartender had just gracefully performed a series of stunts with two shakers. A tall handsome man in his suit sat on a high chair beside a beautiful woman on the counter. The couple waved their hands in greeting._

"_That's Lucifer's lead vocalist Ookuchi Sakuya right there with his wife, haha!" said Fukada. "Hello, Sakuya-san!"_

_Sakuya was shown on the screen calling something out to the actresses from the bar. Aine was shown smiling beside him while she waved her hand up in the air. _

"_Yeah we'll be right there! Hello, Aine-chan nice to see you too! Yeah I'm great!" greeted Masami's voice in the background as the scene zoomed towards the couple at the bar. She then continued. "Those bars right there all served drinks, shakes and a premium selection of all name brand liquors, wines and bottled beers. Even margaritas, gin, name it! I'll take a margarita later."_

_Kris on the other side of the screen began to speak in she raised her voice higher a bit as she asked. "Show us more what else they're serving there to all the guests, Masami-san!" _

"_Behind us was one of the bars, right?" said Masami's voice on the right side of the panel screen that showed the cocktail bars. It zoomed further across Sakuya as Masami's voice in the background spoke. "Over there on the far left side was the buffet station of specialty cheeses, complimented with fresh seasonal fruits, garden fresh vegetable crudite–"_

_Dark Moon and Tragic Marker II cast and crew members were shown, with the scene zoomed on the screen as Masami's voice spoke in the background. They waved their hands in greeting as they noticed the camera was on them from afar. Each of them carried their plate as they picked up fruit slices and cheese. _

_The scene zoomed outwards slightly, and this time it was Murasame who was just shown picking up a serving of lobsters on his plate. Behind him, Michelle Branch was talking to Elton John and David Foster as they walked together towards the seafood station. Brian Mcknight had walked past them a few meters ahead while saying hello._

"–_You see Murasame there and the rest of the stars," said Masami's voice in the background. "Now that's a station of fresh seafoods across from him... Oysters, salmons, fish, shrimps and squid were all on there. A few meters beside it was the station of all kinds of soups, noodles and salads. There's also fresh tempura, dumpling and roll deluxe station on the far corner."_

"_Wow," sighed Daisuke on the studio screen as Kris and Rika sat open-mouthed. "I'd have a temaki when we get there. Now where's the entourage and Kuon-san and Kyoko-san? The VIPs and the other guests?"_

"_They had just finished with the formal picture taking together inside the mansion an hour ago. They're at the center ballroom far ahead on the courtyard, Daisuke-san," replied Masami on the star reporters' side of the screen. Her partner, actress Fukada was shown beside her taking bites from her crispy fried shrimp tempura._

"_At the far end near the stone patio. We all eat on our tables there– the live band stage was also there right beside the patio overlooking the sea far ahead. "_

"_So, is the couple introduction done? What about the toast and the rest of the reception program?" asked Kris on the other side of the panel on the screen. _

"_Uh– following the formal picture taking of the bridal party, once we arrived here... the bridal entourage then the couple were later introduced to everyone at the hall," replied Masami. "The cake cutting, toast and the rest of the program will follow right after this."_

"_The bride, her maid of honor and bridesmaids also changed into their second dress for the evening, also designed by Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani!" added Fukada excitedly._

"_They did?" asked the hosts together._

"_Yes," replied Fukada. "The bride entered with Kuon-san in a flowing A-Line gown with draped flutter and float from the empire waistline, and the layered ballroom skirt maintains that wispy feeling when she moves."_

"_Wow," sighed Kris and Rika._

_Fukada continued. "She was just so lovely! It's spaghetti straps with flowers in the ends and a shine of sparkling stones on the neckline. The bodice of her gown is ornamentally beaded in beautiful glass beads and sparkling crystals that were also from her wedding gown. So perfect for the beach!" _

"_Oh I'm so excited to see her now!" exclaimed Kris._

"_And was there a specific time on the program when the reception will end, ladies?" said Rika on the other side of the panel on the screen. Kris nodded beside her. "I know Lory-sama had told me on my coverage that it'll be "throughout the night". But I just want to make sure about the exact time. Hehehe!"_

_It was Fukada's turn to speak, she replied. "Hehe– oh well, there really isn't an ending time written on the program Rika-san, so yes we all celebrate "throughout the night" tonight! Yey! Haha!"_

"_Ah yes I love that!" cheered Kris as she clapped her hands. "We'll party!"_

"_Yeah, until everyone feels stuffed or if they want to go home then that's the time you can just bid goodbye to the couple and leave," said Fukada while Masami beside her nodded._

"_I'll be taking a dessert box with me for sure when I go home, haha!" said Daisuke. "Alright, this is the last one before we go... Ladies?"_

"_Yes, Daisuke-san?" said actresses Masami and Fukada in unison. So that they could hear the hosts clearer amidst the live band's music played in the air, they touched the communicator on their ears._

"_Is the dance party right after the toast and tribute? Is that right?" asked Daisuke._

"_Yes, Daisuke-san," replied Masami. "The VIPs – who are mostly Kuu's friends, will be performing a tribute to Kuon-san and Kyoko-san after cake cutting, toast and the bouquet and garter toss. Then we can all enjoy, groove and party throughout the night with everyone! Haha!" _

"_That's great! Now we'll see you there ladies!" said Kris. "We're leaving right now. Thank you so much for reporting!"_

"_And let's bid goodbye to the young gents and the voice actors!" said Rika as she pointed. "Hahaha! Hey guys!"_

_The star reporters' side panel was divided into a section this time, where Kazuya, Shun, Morita and Konishi were shown standing together with voice actress Marina on the center of the group. Each of them carried a wine glass and grooved together as The Generous band __began playing a smooth __**"Renaissance" **__song in the background._

"_Looks like you guys are having a great time there huh!" said Daisuke on the left side of the screen as Rika and Kris chuckled beside him. _

"_How are you guys doing there?" asked Kris._

_This time, the star reporters' names appeared as they spoke. Sparkling silver and gold glitter graphics moved about in the background of the white cursive name of the star reporter on the bottom of the screen._

**Kamenashi Kazuya**

**Singer ~ Live at The Villa**

"_We're done eating, Kris-san!" replied Kazuya. "Though I'll get a slice of black forest later."_

"_Ahahaha! You're not stuffed yet?" asked Rika._

"_Nope! Not yet!"_

"_What about you Shun-san, Konishi-san? Morita-san?" asked Daisuke on the other side of the screen. "Not drunk there yet I hope! Hahaha!"_

_Morita's name graphics appeared on the bottom of the screen as he spoke._

**Masakazu Morita & Oguri Shun**

**Voice Actor / Actor ~ Live at The Villa**

"_Nope! Shun-san and I will get another shot!" replied Masakazu Morita happily as he and Oguri Shun beside him raised his wine glass to toast. Konishi did the same. _

_The voice actor's name appeared on the bottom of the screen as he spoke._

**Katsuyuki Konishi**

**Voice Actor ~ Live at The Villa**

"_Not yet Daisuke-san! Ahaaha!" added Konishi as he winked. "Later we'll drag ourselves home!"_

"_Marina-san! You're the only rose among the thorns there. Did the gents took good care of you from the beginning until the reception? Hahaha!" asked Kris. On the other side of the screen, the voice actress laughed with her as she was hugged by the guys._

**Inoue Marina**

**Voice Actress ~ Live at The Villa**

"_Hehehehe... Yes, Kris-san! No worries. They took good care of me," replied Marina. "They're all good boys. They just grabbed desserts from the takeout station for me a while ago. So I got full takeout boxes!"_

"_Awww what gentlemen you are boys," spoke Kris as she raised her voice on the left side of the screen. "Good job!"_

"_Yeah she's our angel you know!" added Shun. "No bastard has ever laid a hand on her with all of us around since the beginning, hehehe!"_

"_That's great to hear from the knights of shining armor, hahaha!" said Rika. "We wanted to thank you a million for joining with us on the special coverage. Thank you so much for reporting!"_

_Kris and Daisuke clapped their hands with Rika. The studio crew could be heard cheering and whistling happily for them in the background._

"_We're glad to report for everyone watching in Japan right now too!" said Marina with the guys nodding in agreement with her as they raised their wine glass in a toast._

"_Cheers to us!"_

"_You'd better hurry now Daisuke-san! Kris-san! Rika-san!" called out Morita on the other side of the screen. "Or we'll tell the head chef not to leave you guys a slice of the couple's cake! Hahahaa!"_

_The hosts on the other side of the screen laughed with him._

"_Yeah we'll be there now minna so wait for us!" answered Kris. She then waved her hand. "Thank you so much guys!"_

"_We'll see you there!" added Daisuke as Rika also waved her hand. _

_The star reporters bid goodbye to the hosts from the other side of the screen._

"_Bye! See you later!"_

_The entire panel screen zoomed towards the hosts this time on the stage. All the hosts clapped. The crew's cheers could be heard from the background. Daisuke began to speak as the three hosts faced at the front._

"_A fairytale love story to remember indeed!" said Daisuke. "Fate. Destiny. That's what has got Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko together."_

_Kris added in her naturally high pitch voice. "They had finally tied the knot on this very special day."_

_She smiled as she continued. "It's the most memorable moment and a once in a lifetime experience for all of us to witness their grand wedding at the Miyazu Basilica. This time the entire bridal entourage, VIPs and guests will continue to celebrate this special event at The Villa all throughout the night! Where me, Daisuke-san and Rika-san will join them today. At last!"_

_It was Rika's turn to speak, and she smiled as she spoke. "We would like to thank all of you out there for watching with us the live wedding coverage of Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko, only here on TVTokyo! We are your hosts, journalist Roxas Rika–"_

"–_I'm journalist Takahashi Daisuke!" said Daisuke as he waved his hand._

"–_and I'm your journalist Miyamoto Kris!" added Kris._

"_Bringing you only the truth and ground-breaking news," said Rika as she smiled. "This, is the live coverage of–"_

_The scene zoomed out right away from the hosts and they spoke together in unison._

"_THE INSIDER!" _

_The hosts clapped in a tumultous applause together with the cheers of crews in the background as ending credits flashed on the screen._**]**

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>A few moments later right after the festive dinner, guests settled themselves quietly on their tables as Lory spoke to everyone.<p>

"I know all of us are excited to spend the rest of the glorious night with the couple," said Lory. "But the thrill won't be enough without their cake cutting and wine toast, right?"

He then spread his cape around with vigor as he continued, "Now then, to the guests tonight! May I present to you, a special gift to Kuon and Kyoko from me, Kuu, Maria, the couple and the bridal entourage... The wedding cake!"

"Oooooh will you look at that!" exclaimed Chiyo on the VIP guest tables as her friends Aiko, Kaori and Ayumi clapped their hands in awe with everyone.

"That looks so delicious," muttered Sho while Chiori chuckled beside her. "I'd like to bring home some of that haha. Just kidding!"

Upon entering the courtyard, a team of top professional chefs carefully dragged a huge cart which nestled the wedding cake in all its twelve-tiered, fruitcake and chocolate-creamcheese filled layered cake glory.

The wedding cake, designed by Lory's professional chefs, was accompanied by a chocolate biscuit cake that Kuu had requested made from Lory's family recipe. Garland on the cake had completely matched architectural garland in the courtyard, and each of the many varieties of flowers decorating the cake carried a specific meaning to Kuon and Kyoko's lives together.

The wedding cake was made up of 20 individual fruitcakes and 12 layered filled cakes forming the bases. The cake was then decorated with cream and white icing using the Joseph Lambeth technique.

Ren and Kyoko made the first cut of the wedding cake together as husband and wife. Then, amdist the thrilling cheers from all the guests, the bride fed half of the piece of cake to the groom, and the groom fed the remaining half to the bride. Ren and Kyoko then toast each other as they interlock arms and drink. Immediately following, the couple then went to the special seats provided for them and sat as the best man and maid/matron of honor made toasts to the bridal couple. Kanae gave her heartwarming speech, then Yashiro. Kuu, Lory and the Darumaya couple followed suit, then the bridal entourage.

It was Maria who brightened up everyone on her speech. Reminiscing about her first encounter with Kyoko and Kanae, Maria shared everything while standing on the center of the grass full of cherry blossom petals. One way after another, color had even started to rise slightly on Ren and Kyoko cheeks while laughing shyly with everyone as Maria opened up truthfully how all this time she witnessed Ren's sudden changes of behavior when talking to Kyoko in front of her, regardless of the occasion and place. She also shared to everyone how she was able to see right through Ren's true personality and his real gestures towards Kyoko, which Maria felt was only rightfully meant for her Kyoko Oneesama alone.

"–Yeah, and I just kept this all to myself then," said Maria while holding on to a wireless mic as she stood in the middle of the ballroom amidst happy cheers and giggles of the couple and guests. All the more the lovely sight looked funnier every minute, right when the cute flower girl placed her hand on her waist like a grown up lady as she irritably continued.

"Ever since they've been together in their relationship for 3 years!" she said. "I never wanted to believe it because for me, Ren-sama was only destined to be mine but unfortunately, it turned out that he was actually only good for Kyoko Oneesama all along. Well that calmed me down a bit. I even played my part on the team and helped them get these two together, right grandpa? Aaah, geez... that was not easy I tell you... We did everything, including me using my acting skills once in a while. Complete with props and sound effects in the background. It really took us such a loooooong time! But it was soooo much fun! Even if I don't get paid for the job... At least of all the ladies out there– honestly, no matter how stupidly gorgeous or sexy they were, or no matter how hard they tried to tempt him it was still Oneesama that Ren-sama– I mean Kuon-sama!– chose. Otherwise hell would break lose throughout Japan. Neh, Yashiro-san! Kanae-san!"

Amidst the cheers and laughter in the air, chibi Yashiro nodded in agreement as he chuckled softly. But Kanae got wildly surprised, complete with hair on the back of her neck tingled right away.

"Whaat? Mo! Don't include me you little girl!" exclaimed Kanae.

"I'm just glad that both of them actually loved each other," said Maria. This time, the little flower girl talked seriously from the bottom of her heart.

"I wanted to see them happy together. I... even though I lost my mom... Lina... I thought that all this time, my life won't be the same again. Oneesama found me... She saved me from pain, and I realized back then how much grandpa, otosama, uncle Tiger, and the rest of my family loved me. Kuon-sama loved me too, and he treated me like I was his little sister. Both of them treated me like that until now. They protected me. I want them to keep treating me like this. I'm the only girl, and I've always wanted a big brother. I've always wanted a big sister too. So, I'm just so glad... so glad that Kyoko Oneesama and Kuon-sama– were my big sister and brother."

Maria then turned to look at Ren and Kyoko on their seats across from her. Somehow, the little girl felt water streaming down from her beautiful eyes.

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you... Thank you, for taking good care of me," said Maria tearfully. "So please, stay happy together. And love each other, as what both of you have felt when you two first met. You've found each other, so I want to see both of you very happy... Just as much as how you've made me happy too."

Ren placed an arm across Kyoko's shoulder. Far across on the guests tables, most stars blew their noses and wiped their eyes with tissues. On the entourage and VIP tables, Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani hugged each other.

"Lina's girl," cried Dior as Armani crumpled on him. "What an angel she is!"

Amidst the moment of silence, Maria spoke.

"Oneesama and Kuon-sama... No... Kuon Oniisama... I love you, so much. I love you very much!"

Touched deeply by the little girl's honest words, Kyoko and Ren stood up immediately from their seats together. Right then, everyone gave a standing ovation and tumultuous applause. Kyoko hurried to her flower girl who was running towards them. Holding on to each other tearfully, Maria and Kyoko hugged very tight.

The little girl never stopped saying, "I love you very much!" in Kyoko's arms.

"I love you both! I love you very much Oneesama!" cried Maria tenderly. "I love you, I love you!"

"I love you very much too, my little Maria-chan!" replied Kyoko while more tears streamed down her face.

Maria looked up to see Ren knelt on one leg beside Kyoko. He looked at her with a genuine smile on his face.

"Maria-chan... Come here," said Ren with open arms. Maria then went to hug Ren tight.

"Kuon Oniisama!" cried Maria in Ren's arms. Ren kissed the side of his flower girl's head and stroke the silk waves of her curly hair.

"You are the only sweetest little sister I have, my little Maria," said Ren.

"Mm! Arigatou... for everything, my Oniisama!" cried Maria as she hugged Ren tighter. "I love you, I love you both very much!"

"I love you very much too, our little Maria," replied Ren.

After Maria's memorable speech, Jelly Woods, Christian Dior, and Giorgio Armani also gave their toasts to Ren and Kyoko. Once the special toast was done, the Side A band started to play the song, _**Forevermore**_.

During the first measures of the intro, Ren stood up from the couple's principal seats across the stage and offered his hand to Kyoko.

"Shall I have this first dance with my beloved wife?" asked Ren lovingly.

Kyoko smiled warmly as she looked up to her beloved man. She nodded and held her husband's hand. Together, Ren and Kyoko walked towards the center of the grass amidst the tumultous applause from everyone.

Standing in the middle now as the lead vocalist plucked the first tunes of the intro for the second time with his guitar, Kyoko was very sure she wasn't used to the waltz dance as this wasn't one of those things she kept practicing while she served at Sho's inn during those earlier days.

"_Most tourists would prefer to_ _try out the traditional Japanese folk dances," _Kyoko thought deeply._ "Since this is my special day, I never wanted to look funny in front of all these guests!"_

For a start, she hid her unusual confused face and masked them with the bright smiling one. While Ren pulled both her hands and placed them in position to his, Kyoko cleared her throat slightly as she racked her brain in thought to remember the routine the head hostess taught her. Now that drove her a bit nervous.

Ren had easily seen that through the masked face, and he bent a bit to whisper on Kyoko's ear.

"Leave that all to me, dear. Just trust me," whispered Ren. Kyoko looked into his eyes and smiled back at him.

"Mmm... o-okay," replied Kyoko softly. Just as the lead vocalist sang the verse with his guitar, the newly wedded couple began to perform the very first bride and bridegroom dance gracefully under the bright moonlight and a bed of twinkling stars across the night sky.

_There are times  
>when I just want to look at your face<br>with the stars in the night  
>There are times<br>when I just want to feel your embrace  
>in the cold of the night <em>

The guests in attendance smiled as they watched happily at the newly wedded couple waltz through the song. It never looked so obvious that it was actually Ren who handled most. Routine after routine, Kyoko's wedding gown flowed smoothly and sparkled at a perfect moment each time Ren made them both turned when they reached the corners of the ballroom.

"I never knew Kyoko can waltz really well," whispered the actress who sat across Murasame at one of the guests tables.

"Yeah, she's so graceful isn't she?" replied a friend beside her. "And Ren is really good at dancing too!"

"Mm! They looked so wonderful together!" said Momose as she looked on excitedly from the bridal entourage table.

Ren and Kyoko never broke their stare as they smiled while dancing together on the ballroom. Ren had thought about the memories they shared from the beginning, from the day they first met at that river in the woods, until this moment that they finally got together.

True to the lyrics sang wholeheartedly by the lead vocalist, plus matched that with the band's harmonious background, Ren indeed was the happiest man in his life to be with the only woman he ever loved so much in this world.

_I just can't believe that you are mine now..._

_You were just a dream that I once knew_  
><em>I never thought I would be right for you<em>  
><em>I just cant compare you with<em>  
><em>anything in this world<em>  
><em>you're all I need to be with forevermore<em>

_All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms_  
><em>I've been dreaming of you<em>  
><em>every night,<em>  
><em>I've been watching all the stars that fall down<em>  
><em>wishing you would be mine<em>  
><em>I just cant believe that you were mine now<em>

_Time and again_  
><em>there are these changes that we cannot end<em>  
><em>sure a star that keeps going on and on<em>  
><em>my love for you will be forevermore!<em>

_Wishing you would be mine_  
><em>I just can't believe that you were mine now<em>

This time, right on cue to the final chorus of the song, iridescent petals from the cherry blossom trees immediately glowed so brightly throughout the entire venue. The petals sparkled in the air as it fluttered down like a confetti of snowflakes to the grass. This brought all the guests in attendance to exclaimed in surprise and awe as the fibre optic lighted trees now changed into a rainbow of colors in rhythm to the song, while the background vocals blended their voices well with the lead vocalist.

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
>I never thought I would be right for you<br>I just can't compare you with  
>anything in this world<br>As endless as forever  
>our love will stay together<br>you're all I need to be with forever more  
>(as endless as forever<br>our love will stay together)  
>you're all I need<br>to be with forevermore... _

"I'm just very honored to be here with you tonight," started David Foster a few moments later after the couple's dance. "Kuu is such a great man, a great friend, and a great father... His son, Kuon, I met him before when he was– this small, haha... At a gathering in my house years ago. Now he grew up just like his father. Gorgeous? Check. A great man? Yes– truly a gentleman of caliber. One of the biggest actors? Watch out. He's going to break through Hollywood very, very soon. I know. A great friend? Yes... and a great husband? Of course, that's a big yes... To celebrate this special day of his son Kuon and his daughter-in-law, Kyoko– who is such a sweet, beautiful young lady– is truly a wonderful and a memorable experience for me. So I'm going to dedicate this song with two of my incredible stars, to Kuon and his beloved beautiful bride, Kyoko. To both of you, congratulations and have a blessed marriage together... Please welcome, Celine and Charice!"

David Foster then hit the keys on the grand piano onstage as Celine Dion and Charice held hands together as they walked towards the Hitmanunder the roof of bright moonlight.

"Thanks David!" said Celine. She then faced everyone and spoke amidst the background music.

"Charice and I have something for you, Kuon and Kyoko," started Celine. "It's such a pleasure for us to be invited to your wedding. Congratulations! May you be blessed in your future family together. This song is for you, also to you my dear friend Kuu! And to all of you gathered here tonight, we'll sing this for you!"

"Congratulations, Kuon and Kyoko!" added Charice as she smiled back at Ren and Kyoko.

Celine and Charice, whose now a full grown lady also in her flowing gown, stood tall beside each other.

"May I have this dance with my most beautiful daughter I love in the whole world?" asked Kuu as he offered his hand to Kyoko.

"Hehe... Sure Otosama!" answered Kyoko and held Kuu's hand. Together, the father and daughter danced gracefully.

David Foster smiled back at them as Celine Dion started to sing the first verse of the new arrangement to the famous song, _**Because You Love Me. **_

_For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<em>

_For every dream you made come true_  
><em>For all the love I found in you<em>  
><em>I'll be forever thankful, baby<em>

"Now tell me my little Kuon," said Kuu as they waltzed. "Be honest. Who's better– me or him?"

"Hehehe... Both of you are great dancers Otosama," replied Kyoko. "I can say you've got more rhythm though hehe!"

"You mean smoothest," said Kuu.

In the middle of the dance, Taishou then tapped on Kuu's shoulder and to share his dance with Kyoko.

Followed next was Ren and Okami-san. Although Ren had moved on with his life peacefully after Julie's untimely passing, it was only through Okami-san that Ren had seen another mother figure he looked up to. Thanks to Kyoko in his life, Ren met Okami-san who accepted him with open arms and treated him as if he too were also her and Taishou's own son.

The bridal entourage began their special tribute to Ren and Kyoko through their dance. Performing on the center of the group were Kanae and Yashiro, with Momose and Kijima, Sho and Chiori on the sides.

After which, following the entourage dance, everyone enjoyed the garter and bouquet toss. During the games, it was Kanae who luckily got Kyoko's bouquet. Thanks to her long reach, although the bouquet actually flew straight at her instead when a gentle breeze blew.

On the garter toss, it was Yashiro who unexpectedly won Kyoko's garter when Ren tossed it towards all the single gentlemen a few meters behind him, if it hadn't been for Kijima who accidentally lost his footing and bumped into Ren's manager. Just when Yashiro hit the grass, the garter slipped from Kijima's fingers and landed right away on Yashiro's hand.

This was the unexpected turn of fate, or perhaps just when things being prayed for all these years happened at the right moment, when destiny finally fulfilled its promise. Knowing fully well that this was what they've been wishing for their best friends, Ren and Kyoko cheered happily to Kanae and Yashiro moments later.

"Way to go, Oneesan!" called out Kyoko amidst the wild laughter, teasing and cheers from all the guests as Yashiro pushed the garter up on Kanae's irresistibly smooth, fair leg.

"Mo! Stop it Kyoko!" retorted Kanae. She sat shyly on the chair, half embarassed and half triumphant. Kanae felt almost as though the world fell on her. Why, this was the man she also liked all this time. But showing off her slender bare leg in front of public while she sat on this regal chair was too much for her to bear. At least she felt confident assurance from the strong hand that brushed the garter on her leg. Funny how she also loved that tingling feeling. Kanae covered half of her flushed face with Kyoko's bouquet. Her mind just screamed. _"Mo! Yashiro!"_

"Take your precious time, Yashiro-san!" added Ren happily as he teased his one of a kind and ever faithful manager.

"Hold your tongue!" shouted Yashiro. Although this was his first time doing this strange traditional thingy in front of public, he also felt pride in this chance to touch for the first time the bare leg of a woman he attracted to all this time.

On the back of his head, Yashiro's voice fought so hard. _"Damnit! And I thought all along it was only Ren who wanted something like this! Shit!"_

Ren and Kyoko clapped joyfully now that they couldn't hold themselves any longer. Yashiro successfully went further up on Kanae's knee. Now the garter was pushed on Kanae's thigh.

"We're so proud of you!" teased Ren and Kyoko together and laughed with everyone.

Steaming hot on the face surprisingly, their two chibi best friends shouted aloud as they struck back with full white eyes. All the more Ren and Kyoko clapped.

"Mo! Why don't you–"

"You'd better–"

"–_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Kuu later introduced to the couple and everyone in attendance more of his set of friends– the VIPs from U.S who gave their wedding tribute to his children Ren and Kyoko.

Stars sparkled luminously across the velvet night sky this time as the Eagles joined the band Lucifer when they rendered a heartwarming tune of _**Love Will Keep Us Alive. **_During the song, Atsuro plucked his guitar harmoniously with Eagles lead guitarist Joe Walsh, as Yuki and Glenn Frey strummed the background rhythm with their guitars together. Towa and Timothy Schmit picked the bass. Santa played the drums as Don Henley joined him with the shaker. Taking turns on the verses, Timothy sang the first part and Sakuya later sang the second part. Both of their voices blended so well on the chorus and bridge– especially when Glenn Frey, Yuki and Joe Walsh sang the second background vocals together with them.

_I would die for you  
>Climb the highest mountain<br>Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do_

Timothy sang the next four lines of the verse:

_I was standing  
>All alone against the world outside<br>You were searching  
>For a place to hide<em>

Sakuya followed next on the final lines of the song:

_Lost and lonely  
>Now you've given me the will to survive<br>When we're hungry, love will keep us alive  
><em>

The band members then blended their voices together on the last lines:

_When we're hungry, love will keep us alive  
>When we're hungry, love will keep us alive <em>

Right on the last two measures of the piece, the two bands faded the song and during 10 seconds of silence, followed by a dark stage, played right away with the acoustic version of _**Hotel California**_. It was Atsuro who first took the tunes on the opening alone on the stage, plucking the notes wholeheartedly with his slender fingers on the strings. But as he got at the second to the last notes of the opening, another guitar players joined him and blended the notes well with plucking; everyone cheered and clapped their hands in tumultous applause while this time it was Trapnests' guitarist Honjo Ren and Black Stones' Terashima Nobu who played the second part of the opening with Atsuro. Then on the intro, Joe Walsh played his guitar with them. Glenn Frey, Yuki, Towa and Timothy followed, then singing on the first verse with his cool raspy voice was Don Henley.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
>Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air<br>Up ahead in the distance, I saw shimmering light  
>My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim<br>I had to stop for the night _

All along during the song, Kuu and Lory sang on the principal table while Chiori took a glance at Sho who sat cross legged on the other side of the bridal entourage table. Sho tapped his fingers on his leg in correct timing to the lead plucking. He also sang while he closed his eyes.

"_I never knew..." _thought Chiori to herself while watching her groomsman beside looked as though he was playing guitar, but only with his fingers hitting on the side of his leg. _"This might be one of his favorite acoustic songs... So he knows how to play guitar like that too? The way those guitarists did on that song?" _

Surprisingly onstage, Sakuya, who was currently one of the famous lead vocalists in U.S, suddenly changed his style and sang with Don on the second part of the verse.

_There she stood in the doorway;  
>I heard the mission bell<br>And I was thinking to myself,  
>'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'<br>Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
>There were voices down the corridor,<br>I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_  
><em>Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)<em>  
><em>Such a lovely face<em>  
><em>Plenty of room at the Hotel California<em>  
><em>Any time of year (Any time of year)<em>  
><em>You can find it here<em>

On the solo bridge of the song, while Yuki and Glen Frey strummed the rhythm and Towa and Timothy plucked the bass, with Santa and Henley on the percussion, Atsuro and Nobu played the first part plucking skillfully on the strings together, followed immediately by Ren and Joe Walsh on the next measure. As Atsuro and Nobu plucked the last few notes, Ren and Joe Walsh joined them right away. Together, the talented guitarists blended their notes harmoniously in one tune on the final measure. The breathtaking rendition brought everyone in attendance to shivers down their spine. Ren, Kyoko, the bridal entourage and the rest of the guests whistled and cheered, while others clapped happily.

As the band ended the epic performance, everyone gave them a standing ovation.

After the Eagles' medley together with Lucifer, Black Stones and Trapnest, Lory and Kuu spoke to everyone.

"–That's right, he's a genius," said Kuu. "We met at an awards in Mexico where he performed there. Then I later introduced him to Big Boss when he visited me in L.A. Since then, we're friends of this crazy man haha!"

"Now it's time to party throughout the night!" called out Lory while everyone clapped in a thunderous applause, whistles and cheer. "The moment we've all been waiting for. Let's all have fun!"

Kuu added finally. "Yeah! Kuon, Kyoko, ladies and gentlemen, together with my boys Richard Kroeger, Rob Thomas and Miss Michelle Branch on the medley–"

Lory laid a hand on his shoulder as they both called out in unison–

"SANTANA!"

The huge stage then glowed on cue in an array of bright colors. Everyone clapped in a joyous applause, rhythm and cheer as they grooved on their seats when a familiar smooth, singing, glass-like tone began to sound through the night together with the lively spanish band.

"Oh, there he is!" exclaimed one of the famous stars on the guests tables.

Wearing a white suit, a matching fedora and a sparkling crystal necklace, Carlos Santana entered the stage as he plucked the opening intro of the medley on his shining red Yamaha SG 175B. Richard Kroeger and Rob Thomas entered, also looked handsome in their stylish suits. While the virtuoso Santana plucked the opening adlib, Rob Thomas gestured for Ren and Kyoko.

"Congratulations on your wedding day, Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri!" said Rob Thomas. Everyone then clapped their hands in applause.

"This one's for both of you and to all of you guys in here!" added Richard.

"Nickelback's Richard! Rob Thomas! Santana! This is the best!" cheered Kaori complete with happy tears streaming down her cheeks as Aiko, Chiyo and Ayumi screamed beside her.

The rock star strummed his guitar as he began to sing the modified lines:

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
>It was love from above that could save me from hell<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<em>

Kyoko smiled as she began to dance the tango with Ren gracefully on the center of the ballroom amidst the rhythmic clapping and cheers from all the guests.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces<br>We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
>The room left them moving between you and I<em>

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_  
><em>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night<em>  
><em>And we sang...<em>

During the chorus, Ren and Kyoko went downstairs of the cliff and continued to dance barefoot on the seashore. Custom bamboo and Polynesian torches, which were adorned with natural seashells, raffia bows and tulle cloths, lit up right away around the perfect areas of the beach.

Just right on time, gentle breeze blew on the surf, sweeping past Kyoko's flowing gown through the air as she and Ren danced under the bright moonlight.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night_

With arms still wrapped around Ren closer to her, Kyoko stared into his eyes. It was from this moment that she felt for the first time how safe she was in his loving arms. It will stay like this forever until they grow old.

"I couldn't say anything more how happy I am to be with you, Kuon," whispered Kyoko in her soft, low voice. "I'm so happy..."

Ren smiled warmly and stroke her long black hair with his hand as he replied. "You know–"

Ren bent a bit and planted soft kisses on the side of her face, driving Kyoko to a small whirlpool of sighs. He then whispered low to her ear–

"That was supposed to be my line."

"I love you so much!"

Kyoko tiptoed a bit and sealed Ren's lips back with another breathtaking, passionate kiss. Echoed through the air, the band sang together with Richard Kroeger.

_Ay oh ay oh,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night!<em>

As Santana hit the solo on the bridge together with Richard strumming on his guitar, Ren and Kyoko looked further up above the cliff.

"Come on! Minnaaa!" called out Ren while he wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist. Both of them then waved their hands in the air.

"Otosamaa! Taishou-Otosan, Okami-Okasan!" shouted Kyoko aloud in Ren's arms. "Mister president! Oneesaaaaaan!"

Chuckling as they watched over from the stone banister, Lory looked at Kuu as he patted the actor's shoulder.

"Let's go join them, Boss," said Kuu. Lory winked back at him.

"Of course– right after you, kid," replied Lory. Kuu then looked back at the guests and shouted.

"Ten-san! Chris! Gio! Everyone– come on let's go!"

"Ooooh yeah!" said Chris as Jelly and Gio rushed towards the stairs together with him, careful enough not to spill the wine from their champagne flutes.

Jelly looked back and called out to the bridal entourage.

"Let's hurry down there, Kanae-chan! Momose-chan! Chiori-san! Boys– come on!"

Yashiro smiled and looked at Kanae.

"Shall we go and have our dance with them, Kanae-san?" asked Yashiro in his ever coolest voice while he held out his hand to his beloved partner.

Oh my dear God, how Kanae's heartstrings danced rapidly every time he spoke her name like that. Smiling back at him with eyes sparkling at the right moment, Kanae took his offer warmly.

"Sure– let's go," replied Kanae as she held his hand. With Yashiro leading the way while he held her hand tightly, both of them hurried happily as they caught up to Jelly.

After the solo, Santana then struck the next opening notes right away to fade in to the second song of the medley. It was now Rob Thomas' turn to join the verse as he sang in his low voice:

_Man it's a hot one  
>Like seven inches from the midday sun<br>I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone  
>But you stay so cool<br>My muñequita, my Spanish harlem Mona Lisa  
>You're my reason for reason<br>The step in my groove _

Kyoko's and Ren's voice echoed through the lively air from the cliff below.

"HURRY UP!"

"Looks like it's time for us to be there too, guys," said Sho as he, Chiori, Momose and Kijima looked at the rest of the stars going down the stairs of the cliff.

"Now. Let's go, Chiori-san," said Sho while offering his hand to Chiori with a warm, genuine smile.

"Mm! Hai!" replied Chiori.

While the bridesmaid joined with his partner towards the stairs, Kijima followed suit.

"Now I don't want to go down there without my beloved beautiful bridesmaid for a partner," said Kijima. Surprised, Momose looked up at him.

"How about we join them too, Momose-san," said Kijima as he offered his hand and bent lower.

"Will you dance with me tonight then, my princess?" asked Kijima. Momose just laughed warmly she replied.

"Enough with the curtsy and let's hurry down there you silly man!" said Momose as she grabbed Kijima's arm and rushed towards the stairs.

"Let's go, Haruki-san!" said Director Ogata as he took Haruki's hand and pulled her up to join with others who now went down the stairs.

As Kuu hurried along down the stone stairs of the cliff with Jelly, Chris and Gio trailing behind him below, together with the bridal entourage and guests who started following them, Lory climbed down the first steps and called out to the rest of the happy guests.

"Let's have our dance on the beach tonight everyone!" shouted Lory. He then waved his hand. "LET'S GO!"

As Rob Thomas and Santana hit the refrain, one by one the guests joined other groups climbing down the stairs of the cliff towards the beach.

_And if you said this life ain't good enough  
>I would give my world to lift you up<br>I could change my life to better suit your mood  
><em>_Cause you're so smooth_

_And just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you<br>__You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth  
>Give me your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it _

The music progressed louder on the solo when Santana hit the bridge with his guitar. The two hosts of Bridge Rock Show looked on as their boss, who was the lead host of the show, walked towards Ren and Kyoko's fangirl Aiko at one of the VIP guest tables.

"Boss Hikaru is really going all out on that one huh, Shin-san?" whispered a spiky haired man in suit. His long haired friend Shinichi standing beside him, who was also one of the hosts, nodded in agreement.

"Hehe, yeah you're right, Yuusei-san..." replied Shinichi. "He used to be so silent about things like these right? Like how he said he had seen Kyoko-san so beautiful as Mio at Dark Moon filming three years ago, haha!"

"Haha! Yeah, surprisingly, that really took him such a long time to tell her," said Yuusei. "But this time it won't be like that now... You've seen him how he never stopped looking at this one since the ceremony?"

"Yeah, that's the first time we've seen our boss like that, haha!" replied Shinichi.

"Talk about love at first sight on this girl eh!" said Yuusei.

"And a lucky one at that," added Shinichi. "The old boss image was no more now. This one we've seen from him is better."

"Haha I agree. If it hadn't been for Kyoko-san's wedding, then Boss will still be the same as before. He wouldn't have met this chick."

"Talk about image makeover eh! Hahaha!" laughed Yuusei.

"Yeah haha! Thanks to fairy godmother Kyoko-san!"

The two guys gave each other a high five as they laughed while going down the stairs.

The fangirls were also just about to leave their table to join the dance on the beach. But the way the handsome host stared at Aiko as he walked towards them, brought Aiko's best friends to shrieks of excitement.

"Ooooh it's Mr. Bridge Rock host baby, haha!" teased Kaori.

"Aiko-saaaaan!" hissed Ayumi as Kaori giggled with her. Chiyo bumped a bit to Aiko's side while holding to her arm.

"I told you Hikaru-san was after you all this time!" hissed Chiyo, giggling along with the girls. "Since the wedding ceremony you know!"

"Yeah– he kept staring at you since then," added Ayumi.

All of these just made Aiko's face flushed with more color. This is the first time in years that she felt this really nervous. Her hands went cold, and she felt her heart pounding on her ears. How she wished it would calm down, but alas the host neared the table now and still her heart pounded even more.

"I can't believe my best friend was found by a handsome celebrity! This is amazing!" said Chiyo.

"Yes, at long last!" added Ayumi while squealing happily with Chiyo.

"Ummm... well–" muttered Aiko.

"Oi. Don't tell me you haven't noticed him all this time, Aiko-san?" asked Kaori while she and the rest of the girls then stared at Aiko with a puzzled look on their face. Unfortunately, Aiko was too focused on her idol Ren and Kyoko at the wedding ceremony that she had never noticed the Bridge Rock lead host stole glances at her at all. Too bad, her best friends were the only ones who had witnessed everything with full attention.

When chibi Aiko kept silent and never said anything in reply, just shaking her head, the girls slumped from their sexy posture together as they sighed in disbelief.

"Boy you're unbelievable," muttered Kaori while Ayumi and Chiyo slapped their foreheads with their hands.

"_Umm... Hi Miss."_

As if struck by lightning, the fangirls straightened up. They turned to see the tall, Bridge Rock lead host stood in front of them with a handsome smile on his gorgeous face.

"_Oh my, he's so cute!"_ screamed Aiko's soul in thought. Right away, she replied in her ever cool voice as she smiled warmly back at him.

"Um– hello."

"My name's Ishibashi Hikaru. Nice to meet you," said Hikaru as he held out his hand. Aiko shook his hand in greeting as she smiled back at him. At least she was able to cover up her nervousness perfectly and masked that right away with a full confident face. Talk about Kyoko's amazing fan after all. On the background, as Rob Thomas hit the refrain after the second verse of the song, Aiko replied to Hikaru.

"I'm Miyamoto Aiko. Nice to meet you too!" replied Aiko.

"Shall I have this dance with you, Miyamoto-san?" asked Hikaru politely in his cool voice. Aiko held his hand as she replied to him. "Mm, sure!"

Together, Aiko and Hikaru hurried down the flight of steps on the cliff as Santana and his band joined Richard Kroeger and Rob Thomas. During the last part of the bridge as Santana hit the ending solo, Richard dueted with Rob as both of them sang the chorus. Their voices blended so well with Santana's smooth notes from his guitar:

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well, that's the same emotion that I get from you<br>You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
>Gimmie your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it  
><em>

Ren, Kyoko, their bridal entourage and all the guests danced happily on the seashore as the lively music progressed louder with Santana hitting the notes with his guitar. The drummer hit the drums together with the one doing the congas, the keyboardist hit the notes on his organ, Lucifer, Trapnest and Blackstone guitarists and bassists joined with the rest. The overall combination of the new medley with these artists together with Santana's band brought out a louder, smoother and more harmonious music that echoed throughout The Villa.

Suddenly, a huge display of fireworks in an array of bright colors sparked across the night sky in timing as Richard and Rob shouted in high spirits while singing the last fading lines, with Santana hitting the solo adlib at the same time.

_Or else forget about it...  
>Or else forget about it...<br>Or else go and forget about it...  
>Gimmie your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it–_

Among the huge crowd of famous stars, actors and actresses grooving, whistling and cheering to the beat, Maria danced with Hio, Renjou and Shusei. Kuu was with Dior and Armani. Biting a fully bloomed rose safe between his teeth, Lory cut through circles of guests around in such a pace as he handled the sexy tango with Jelly gracefully while on barefoot across the sand.

Farther ahead were Yashiro doing reggae with Kanae, the live coverage hosts Takahashi Daisuke, Miyamoto Kris and Roxas Rika danced to the beat with the star reporters Kamenashi Kazuya, Oguri Shun, actresses Masami and Fukada. Joining their circle right away were the voice actors Masakazu Morita, Katsuyuki Konishi and Inoue Marina.

Across from them were Kimura and Aiko happily dancing together, while the rest of the fangirls Chiyo, Ayumi and Kaori grooved with Kimura's two fellow Bridge Rock hosts on their own circle a few meters away from them.

The music progressed more with Santana playing the guitar solo as Richard and Rob hit the lines in high notes.

_oh oh now let's go and forget about it...  
>Or else forget about it, oh oh now let's go and forget about it...<br>Now now now, let's go and forget about it...  
>(or else forget about it, or else forget about it or else forget about it)<em>

"Oh my– It's getting to raaaain!" shouted Kijima as Momose, Sho and Chiori– who joined with them on the circle a few moments later, laughed with him.

Having heard him from just a few meters away at the same time, Ren and Kyoko had felt misty drops of water on their shoulders and arms. Even Lory, who was at the perfect ballroom posture, settled Jelly as both of them too felt water dropping from above.

Everyone slowed a bit as they looked up at the moonlit sky. True to Kijima's words, a big blessing of rain poured hard upon The Villa. Right then, Kijima, Momose, Sho, Chiori, the voice actors and the rest of the guests cheered happily and danced.

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

Instead of hurrying back to the courtyard, Ren, Kyoko and all the guests chose to stay. Santana, Rob, Richard, Lucifer, Black Stones and Trapnest's guitar and bass members and Santana's band, now drenched while moving in rhythm as rain poured harder on them, hit an adlib until fade together as they stretched the bridge of the song further into Latin beat composed and arranged by Santana himself. Richard and Rob hit the last lines again together with the background vocalists.

This wedding day of Ren and Kyoko was the most memorable and enjoyable moment for everyone in attendance. Ren held Kyoko close to him as he kissed her deep in his arms.

Moving in rhythm with Santana and his band in the midst of rain, the entire bridal entourage and guests danced throughout the night.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>A few members from the production crew on the stage were carefully packing up equipments that have been wiped dry by others.<p>

"Neh Shusuke-san! Where do you think Santana's guitar should go in here?" asked a crew member while scratching the back of his cap.

Shusuke stopped in his tracks and went to him. Large black cases, which contained other musical equipments, were stacked in order with white bold labels on them. Cables and wires were safely packed inside the boxes on the other side.

"It's better if you place that beside the amplifier over there," he answered as he pointed towards an amplifier behind the stack of cases. "So it will be included in the first batch on the bus. Mister Santana will get that once we reach the hotel."

Shusuke went back and carried a box. As he walked further, he raised his voice a bit which echoed throughout the venue.

"Oh and Kira-kun! Tell David about that. I think he doesn't know yet. He might get that mixed with the other cases like what happened when we're in Mexico."

"Yeah sure!"

On the other side of the venue, workers in teams arranged the tables and chairs on one side for other members to pick them up to a van. A Europa Co. head crew had just monitored his team that were uninstalling the custom cherry blossom trees that were now bare. Because the grass was still wet, the team had placed several layers of cloth on it so that all materials will stay dry. The workers also wore protective gloves when handling the wet parts of the trees and wiped them dry, to keep themselves safe from danger.

The chief called out to one crew on his right who were working on a cherry blossom tree.

"Guys, place those petals on the cases over here and label them," he said. "We'll take them in batches."

"Yes sir!" answered the crew.

On the far side near a fountain, a head chef managed her teams. One group had just walked past her, pushing a cart of containers that held the champagne flutes and other glasswares packed well inside.

"Team four!" called out the head chef to a team who were still cleaning up on a tiki bar not far ahead. "Once you're done with the food, could you please place that stack inside the second van? We're going to need to frozen those right away when we get there."

"What about the rest of the rolls and dumplings chief?" asked one of them who was carrying a cooler with his friend holding the other side.

"Just place them over those things," pointed the head chef to a stack a few meters near her. "That'll be the next batch to be taken away... And please be careful with the dishes team six! There's a thin styro on the back, you could use them to stack over the packed ones!"

"Yes chief!"

The head chef then looked at her wristwatch. It's already fifteen minutes past eleven. Good thing she had the other batches taken away. There's only a few of them left now, no more time.

"Chop chop everyone!" said the head chef clapping her hands. "Let's move a bit faster!"

A few hours ago, guests began to leave and bid goodbye to Ren and Kyoko while others chose to continue to party. Then moments later, the venue had gradually emptied. Shou didn't have to stay at The Villa, as his inn was just a few minutes drive away. On the other hand, Sawara Takenori, the rest of the bridal entourage, including Momose, Chiori, Kijima, the bearers– Renjou, Shusei and Hio, and the directors Ogata, Haruki and Kurosaki all checked in at a Kyoto's nearby hotel together with the other stars who were invited. Ren and Kyoko's fangirls too– Aiko, Chiyo, Kaori and Ayumi– were all dropped off to their own homes by Sebastian.

Inside The Villa, at the private sitting room on the second floor, were the newlyweds together with Lory who sat on his precious throne. Maria felt so embarrassed right now that she felt the color filled completely her entire face.

For a completely big change, her ever flamboyant grandfather chose to go down with the kiddies even further from her age. Instead of his usual out-of-this-world clothes which were always set with the rest of his things according to theme, this time, Lory wore sky blue silk pajamas decorated with white and golden brown teddy bears and strawberries. Covering his wonderful hair was a teddy bear night cap. Match that with cute and cozy teddy bear critter slippers that squeaked each time Lory took a step. He even took a bubblegum scented bath a while ago. Afterwards, he pampered his skin with Johnson's baby lotion and powder. To make himself even more childishly comfortable on his throne, Lory hugged a big fat fluffy teddy bear. His drink? Well, instead of wine, a good glass of milk of course. Sebastian had just placed a pitcher of it on a side table. Too bad the empty jar beside it was of no use, as Kuu already ate all the Oreo and fruit flavored cookies.

All of this, as chibi Lory had pointed out after he entered the sitting room surprising everyone a few minutes ago, was a complete reminder for Ren and Kyoko to "start working on your life together for another stage I'm most happy to welcome with open arms very soon" with a teasing sneer.

Ren and Kyoko sat beside each other on a sofa, opening the remaining wedding gifts given to them by the guests. Instead of opening everything, the couple only chose to pick the first batches for now. The rest of the gifts will later be opened on the upcoming weeks during their breaks so that others can help them.

"WOW!" exclaimed Maria, looking inside the box she had just helped open it with Kyoko.

"Hehe. Look at this Kuon, so beautiful neh!" said Kyoko as she held up a gorgeous porcelain teapot.

Ren smiled at her as he took the box and wrappings. "Yeah, it is very lovely."

"And the teacups too! Look!" said Maria now holding the teacups.

"But too girly you see," said Kuu who was still eating a big bowl fried shrimp tempura with a dip sauce he held with the other hand. A clean napkin hanged on his arm. It was just amazing how Kuu had taken some of the fried foods on the reception before the party ended. He preferred to sit comfortably on the soft carpet this time and leaned on the side of a backless sofa, where Jelly Woods relaxed on it.

"In that case, Kuon would have to watch the glassware he'll be serving the guests with, haha!" he added, chuckling with Lory.

"Shut up."

"So that tea set is from?" asked Lory. Kanae, who also sat across from Kuu on the floor, took a glance on the card before she passed it up to Yashiro sitting beside her, who was in charge of writing all the names on a list.

"It's from The Generous," replied Kanae. "Judging by the appearance of it, the set must have also been a souvenir from their recent Singapore tour."

"Really? It looks gorgeous!" chirped Jelly, as she picked up one of the teacups and took a good look at it.

"It is right? I just love it!" said Kyoko. Yashiro placed the pen on the table and slowly stretched his arms forward.

"Alright, that gift is the last one. We're finally done with the first batch," said Yashiro as he adjusted his spectacles.

"Good. Now it's our turn at last!" cheered Dior as he and Armani stood up and walked over on the other side of the room. Maria helped Kanae arrange the tea set with the rest of the gifts that were set aside in place on a corner table near the window.

Dior and Armani came back with good packs of gifts. "Here we go guys," said Dior. "We promised to give you ours right after the reception right? These are for both of you. Congratulations on your wedding!"

They placed the gifts on a table that was set away on a side of the sofa so the center will be clear. Armani picked up the topmost one of the stack and gave it to Dior.

"Okay... This one is from Alexander. For you, Kyoko dear," Dior said as he handed the first gift to Kyoko.

She and Maria breathed a sigh of surprise together. Inside was a pretty yellow lace overlay dress, exactly the one that she had just gotten a glance on at a television on Fuji TV's lobby when she went there for an interview months ago. Amazed, Kyoko held the dress up with both hands.

Giorgio Armani gave a wink. "Mmm... _Bello._"

"It is right?" exclaimed Jelly, eyeing the dress. "Go on. Try it on Kyoko-chan!"

After a few minutes of quickly changing on a nearby guest room, Kyoko came back to the room wearing the dress. The group "whoa" altogether.

"You're so gorgeous Oneesama!" cheered Maria happily.

"Well, what do you say about your belle Kuon?" asked Lory, smiling as he eyed Kyoko.

Ren just didn't say anything but smiled at his lovely wife. Now that she had finally graduated from high school, paid the fees completely and also gained a good income in the industry, she can start buying smart clothes like that from good stores. Kyoko actually looked so lovely in lace type of dresses too. How can he not realize that and only noticed it just now?

Reading his genuine expression nervously– as always, Kyoko knew all well that Ren liked how beautiful she was in this dress. Armani turned her around so she can take a look at her reflection on a standing mirror that had just been quickly placed by Sebastian unnoticed a few moments ago.

Compared to other dresses Kyoko noticed at the malls, which were either too bright or too dark, the yellow sweetheart neckline dress was just at its right lightness in color. Although the black lace design was off-shoulder, she also felt very comfortable. The three-fourth lace sleeves hugged her arms and fit very well on them like a glove.

"And the matching black peeptoe heels are soo devil. I love it!" added Dior, pointing at Kyoko's footwear.

"Yeah, it's cute," said Kanae, smiling.

"Please tell McQueen-san that I'm very thankful for the gift, Dior-san!" said Kyoko, bowing to the designer.

"Of course I will dear! No problem!"

As Kyoko went back to sit right next to Ren on the sofa, Armani then handed the next gift to Ren.

"And this one is for you, Kuon," said Armani. "That's from Calvin."

"Oooh, really? Let's see what he has there!" said Kuu.

"Hmm let me guess," began Lory, thinking deep. "It's Klein after all so... A newly designed shirt with matching perfume?"

Ren opened his gift. Surprisingly true, Ren held a cool designed shirt up.

"That looks great," said Kyoko admirably. "I'm sure it would fit you well."

"It is right?" He then checked the scent from the square bottle.

"Just right. I like this too," replied Ren. He smiled at Armani. "Please thank him for me Mr. Armani."

"Yep, no problem at all," said Armani. "Now why won't you guys check out these gifts from ours this time?"

Together, Ren and Kyoko opened the last gifts from Armani and Dior. Starting from Armani's gift set, Ren got an authentic, stone-color bush/safari cotton shirt. On the front chest side were two big button-through pleated pockets, working epaulets for camera straps and roll-up sleeve tabs.

"For both indoor and outdoor use, so you can turn that shirt into short-sleeved too if you wish," said Armani with a wink.

Matching the shirt was the stone- color pants and a maroon-brown leather belt with signature silver buckle. Ren opened another gift and inside was a pair of custom brown leather shoes.

"Those were great ones you got for them Gio," said Dior. "They look perfect on you Kuon."

"Yeah, thank you so much for these Mr. Armani," said Ren. Armani greeted back with a chuckle. Of course that was all he could say, as Ren was just simply amazed that a few of the most famous designers actually had given him and Kyoko wedding gifts. To top it off, they had chosen to give a wedding gift that the couple could use and remember them in their lifetime.

Kyoko meanwhile held up a lime green short-sleeved dress. She loved its V-neck, polo collar design, with four- button plaquet on the front and bell bottom pleated skirt. It also had a matching stone colored leather belt with gold shimmer and a good pair of white sandals. Just her expression alone clearly showed off her happiness.

"I knew she'd die of those things," chuckled Lory. Kuu meanwhile placed the empty dish and dip saucer on the side table.

"You like it little Kuon?" he asked happily.

"Oh I love it so much, thank you a million Armani-san!"

"This really looks so lovely," said Kanae. "I like it too, it's very simple and elegant. It suits you well with these sandals too Oneesan."

The final pieces of Armani's gift set was a matching pair of navigator sunglasses for Ren and Kyoko. The two sunglasses had a two tone detailing on the lenses with A/X logo at the temple in Green Havana color scheme. Each also came with a black case with their silver names engraved on them.

"And these are from me," said Dior as he handed two gift sets to the couple.

From Dior's, Kyoko and Ren first got his custom-made, brown two tone sunglasses that came with golden cases engraved with their initials on its cover. Ren got a navy blue soft cotton, slightly loose-fitting, short sleeved shirt with matching khaki pants and a dark brown leather belt. For Kyoko, she got a stone-colored sling bag and a white sailor cap. She opened the other gift and in it was a lovely navy blue halter mini dress with white leaf prints on them. The balloon pleated skirt with little ruffles on the hem would greatly flatter her slender legs when worn. Matching the dress was a gorgeous silk sailor cap.

"Perfect attire for the summer," winked Dior.

The couple bowed and thanked the designers together, much to Dior and Armani's surprise as they were just very happy to give something to them as this was what they had also done to Julie and Kuu when they got married.

It was then Jelly's turn to give her gifts: a custom-made utensil organizer set ("they can fit into any drawer!" chirped Jelly), a gorgeous complete make-up set for Kyoko ("It looks like a super mini-closet and drawer right? For you to take that make-up anywhere you go Dear!" she added), and an accessory organizer kit for Ren. It looked very cool with many compartments inside, complete with small tubes and containers to place in with personal hygiene and other things.

"–To include even your favorite perfumes on it because looking good for your wife everywhere you are is just one of those very important things for a man to always remember," she said.

Hmm... For a moment, it seemed like something is going here as Ren had thought. Summer clothes? Matching sling bags? Personal kit that you can take with you everywhere you go? Huh... Now really...

And it was Kuu and Lory who took that for an answer. Kuu handed Ren and Kyoko hardbound packet on a thin leather box. Ren opened it. Inside were titles, gold and silver keys and their two passports.

"As for me and your mother, we have been discussing about some of the important things to consider once you get married someday," said Kuu. "It took us longer than we had expected. Well, to conclude. We wanted you to also enjoy your honeymoon to the place were we had gone to."

Speechless, Ren and Kyoko looked up to their father. Kuu and the rest chuckled.

"Sorry again for discussing things without you two..." apologized Kuu. "We wanted to surprise both of you, hence all these things we gave you. The things on that box are just a few titles in France among the rest that we wanted to pass on to you, as I'm about to wither someday with age and–"

Kuu dramatically sighed and waved his hand.

"–We just thought ahead of time that of course it's going to be my son and his future wife who's going to inherit everything that we had worked so hard on all these years."

Still unconvinced of something that he had to specify to his children, Kuu smiled.

"The Miraval is yours kids. Our gift to you."

"_What?"_

Miraval. As in Miraval? Chateau Miraval?

"Kuon what kind of expression is that?"

"It's all fine," said Lory as Kanae and Maria laughed happily. "He just felt electrocuted for a moment there kid that's all. Nothing big as always."

"Umm.. well it's just... I don't know what to say Father..."

"Mhmm, I understand son. Well, Julie wanted one of her ancestral getaway homes to be given to you. That was where we also spend our honeymoon," said Kuu as he winked at Kyoko, who had just utterly turned pale after reading one of the titles and was now staring blankly at Kuu open-mouthed and also speechless.

"Those keys are what you're going to use with my cars and bikes there," he added. Then he looked at Ren. "Don't worry about Eugene, he already knows everything. I went there last year to discuss this with him and now he said he's looking forward to meeting his young kid again. He'll meet you himself at the airport."

"Umm... but... what about... uhm... M–_Mrs. Claire_?" came Ren's voice that sounded a bit nauseated. It even sounded like he doesn't want to utter that name at all. Why Ren forced himself to speak like that, or whatever those things are that made him in this state, Kyoko didn't know. Maybe she will learn that once they get there.

"Oh well, still the same as usual," replied Kuu in a reluctant tone. Even his expression were full of _"Don't let me say anything more about her."_

"_Hmm... Just what is it about this woman that these men don't want to talk about?" _asked Kyoko to herself curiously.

"And these passports Father?"

Now it's finally the president's turn to speak. After emptying his glass, childish chibi Lory stood up from his throne. His teddy bear critter slippers made squeaking sounds in every step he took, which was much better and cuter compared to Kyoko's Bo.

"My Zero Hypersonic Jet will take you on this one-month vacation for your honeymoon," said Lory as he walked towards a side table full of drinks.

"One month?" said Ren and Kyoko together. Surely this vacation was too long for a honeymoon like this. There were still projects on schedule that they had to do. Not to mention promotions and conferences. There was just no way to even stretch their schedule a bit further. If they move those projects and place it as one full schedule, they would still have no breaks and would conflict with the rest. That's why the initial plan was just to take full two weeks off from work, which was their only available time.

Ever since their skyrocket of success, Ren and Kyoko became very marketable among the rest in the industry these days.

But really... one month...

Lory had read through their expressions. "Yes one month. I know it would be really problematic if your schedules would clash, even if you are both taking this vacation seriously as an important part for both of your lives. There was just nothing else that could be done but just to follow on your plan. You did your best."

He took a pitcher and filled his glass with milk again.

"But I already made arrangements on your schedule. Yashiro-kun had done with all of them so no worries. Everything is now settled, so your projects won't clash with your honeymoon. Yashiro-kun, please show them."

Yashiro took out a small packet underneath the papers, stood up and walked to Ren.

"Here Ren. That's your itinerary," he said as he handed him the packet. "Mister President's personal jet will be waiting for both of you at Narita."

Ren took out the paper from the packet and unfolded it. Kyoko leaned a bit closer beside Ren and read.

**TAKARADA TRAVEL AND TOURS**

**TAKARADA AIRLINES**

**Takarada Personals **

**Takarada Zero Emission Hyper Sonic Transport - Flight TZEHST0038**

*** PLS. PRESENT ITINERARY WITH A VALID PASSPORT UPON CHECK-IN

BAGGAGE ALLOWANCE: 2 CHECK-IN/50 LBS. EACH, 1 CARRY-ON/21 LBS. ONLY

MAX. WEIGHT CHECK-IN/22 LBS.

BAGGAGE STATUS: CONFIRMED

Travel Consultant: Yamamoto Isagani

_**Hizuri Kuon**_

_**Hizuri Kyoko**_

**Thursday 13 June 2014**

Takarada Personal Zero Hypersonic Jet – Flight TZEHST0038

**Depart:** Narita International Airport

Narita, Chiba, Japan

9:00 AM

**Arrive: ** Terminal 2E

Charles de Gaulle Airport

Paris, France

Thursday, June 13, 2014

11:20 AM

**Status:** Confirmed

**Airline Ref:** EDI5N2

**Travel Time:** 2:20

**Stopovers:** 0

**Aircraft:** Zero Hyper Sonic 0038

**Meal:** Breakfast

**Thursday 20 June 2014**

Takarada Personal Zero Hypersonic Jet – Flight TZEHST0038

**Depart:** Charles de Gaulle Airport

Paris, France

3:15 PM

**Arrive: ** Terminal 12

Ngurah Rai International Airport

Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia

Thursday, June 20, 2014

5:15 PM

**Status:** Confirmed

**Airline Ref:** EDI5N2

**Travel Time:** 2:30

**Stopovers:** 0

**Aircraft:** Zero Hyper Sonic 0038

**Meal:** Dinner

**Thursday 27 June 2014**

Takarada Personal Zero Hypersonic Jet – Flight TZEHST0038

**Depart:** Ngurah Rai International Airport

Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia

1:00 PM

**Arrive: ** Terminal 3

Punta Cana International Airport

Punta Cana in La Altagracia Province, Dominican Republic

Thursday, June 27, 2014

3:33 PM

**Status:** Confirmed

**Airline Ref:** EDI5N2

**Travel Time:** 2:33

**Stopovers:** 0

**Aircraft:** Zero Hyper Sonic 0038

**Meal:** Lunch

**Thursday 4 July 2014**

Takarada Personal Zero Hypersonic Jet – Flight TZEHST0038

**Depart:** Terminal 3

Punta Cana International Airport

Punta Cana in La Altagracia Province, Dominican Republic

8:00 AM

**Arrive: ** Terminal 2

Narita International Airport

Narita, Chiba, Japan

10:54 AM

**Status:** Confirmed

**Airline Ref:** EDI5N2

**Travel Time:** 2:54

**Stopovers:** 0

**Aircraft:** Zero Hyper Sonic 0038

**Meal:** Breakfast

"Bali, Indonesia? Punta Cana?" uttered a surprise Kyoko.

"Yes. That's our gift to both of you," replied Kanae with a smile. Among all the other places suggested by Lory and Kuu, it was only these two that both Yashiro and Kanae chose as their honeymoon gifts to the couple.

"It was supposed to be Taihiti and Bahamas," added Yashiro as he sat back beside the table and twirled his pen playfully with his fingers. "But those were the places most visited by a lot of tourists nowadays. Punta Cana is a very private place, with very few tourists around. We thought you guys deserve to at least take some time off from work and just spend each other, away from pressure and just relax. Plus Bali is a very good place too, and mister president shared an estate that he also owned there for you guys to stay."

Which were the places Yashiro also planned to take Kanae with for a honeymoon someday. It's better to just keep that secret well shut for now. Only the president knew about all of this. And of course, upon knowing that it was Kanae whom Yashiro loved so much in his entire life, Lory was also very happy to give one of the two islands close to Punta Canta that he bought ages ago to him.

"Isla Saona is a perfect place for both of you," said Lory. "You don't have to worry about all the expenses and places were you will stay. When you arrive on your destination, a private chauffer will be waiting for you at the airport. Here–"

Lory then finally handed Kyoko a packet of gold and silver credit cards. More like gift cards for the president. Kyoko doesn't want to think about the amount placed here. Gold and silver is already a huge pile of money that was floating inside her mind.

Dior, Armani and Jelly giggled upon seeing Kyoko's color rose about her face.

"–You will need a good budget for your vacation. Everything is already covered. Just promise to get us something delivered for souvenirs at least."

"M-mister President sir, really... um..."

"I know how you feel Mogami-kun. All of these are something that both of you deserve after working so hard on my company. Don't take it too personal, these are my gifts for you–"

Ren looked up to say something to the President, but he raised his hand to hold the handsome man silent.

"–So both of you. Be happy on your honeymoon. I know that both of you feel that you are the ones who should be considering looking for places to go and do all these plannings. Yet you are so busy with your schedule that none of those adjustments you did could simply have you two spend more. I took the initiative to do the rest while you are on your projects. It's something that I can do for the best actors of L.M.E."

"Juliella and I also went there. I tell you they were the best places to go," winked Kuu. "It'll be worth it."

"Bali huh. Don't forget to see the dolphins early in the morning and take the Nusa Dua Tour!" said Armani.

"Punta Cana..." sighed Dior. "I've always wanted to go to Cap Cana beach."

Jelly giggled.

"How about we'll head there next week?" chirped Jelly.

"Hmm.. great idea. Gio?"

"I know," said Armani. "Time to stretch the schedule! Haha!"

"Shows will be next month then how about it?" said Dior.

"Yes! Off we go then!" chirped Jelly.

"_To Punta Cana!_"

The three of them high fived excitedly.

Maria cheered happily for Ren and Kyoko.

"Grandpa! We should also visit Bali later too!"

"Of course we will."

The little girl then hurried straight to Ren and Kyoko, beaming on all ears.

"Neh! Kuon Oniisama, Kyoko Oneesama! Please take pictures when you get to places there okay?" she asked, jumping up and down in front of Ren's knees. "I'd love to see all of them!"

"Sure Maria-chan. We will," replied Kyoko happily.

"Yeah, we promise," added Ren with a smile.

"And the beaches too?"

"Hehe. Yes of course dear."

Maria then sneered teasingly.

"On your sexy bikini of course Oneesama."

Now that hit on Ren. Yeah, he hadn't seen her on a swimsuit for once. God, let alone on a bikini of all things! And... what kind of bikini would that be?

"Eh-heh.. hehe," chuckled the now beet red Kyoko. Really, this girl! Ren was looking at her intently. The emperor is about to come out any moment now.

"umm y-yea– maybe yes maybe not."

"And food?"

"Yes."

"And elephants?"

Kyoko giggled. "Well we're not sure if there are elephants there Maria-chan, but if there are then yes."

Maria's cute golden eyes grew wider with excitement.

"And dolphins?"

Ren and Kyoko laughed. "Yes Maria-chan."

"We will also get you souvenirs," added Ren.

"Hehe! Wow arigatou!" cheered Maria as she hugged her two favorite older siblings. She then looked up.

"Have fun on your honeymoon, Kuon Oniisama and Kyoko Oneesama! Take good care tomorrow. Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you, Maria-chan."

With that, Ren and Kyoko shared smiles and bowed together in deep gratitude in front of Lory. Then they went to hug Kuu and Yashiro.

Kyoko went to Kanae and hugged her sister tight.

"Thank you for this gift, Oneesan!" thanked Kyoko.

"Mo, just enjoy your honeymoon together," replied Kanae in her arms. When they broke, she said, "Take good care tomorrow, Oneesan. Both of you."

"Mm! We will!"

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Yes this is a bit long. ^^ Thank you so much for loving Encore saga. All your reviews motivated me a lot, thank you!^^ I wish I could travel to those places like that. *sigh dreamily* I'm so glad you enjoyed reading it like I did while writing it. Let's go to the next chapter.

God bless and best regards! Mwah :)

With love,

_~MrAZ_

* * *

><p><span>Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe; Christian Dior, Jelly Woods & Giorgio Armani arrived in Japan

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

**Ch. 6: week of 26 May 2014 (last week of May) –** Kuu arrived in Japan.

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014 – **

** Morning: **couple's last final discussions with Lory & Kuu

**Afternoon: **Spa visit with Kane & Yashiro

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014 – **Kyoko's full day rest; helped with Darumaya's business

**Ch. 7: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **Ren & Kyoko's grand wedding on a live coverage has finally started. A few famous stars were invited as guest on-field reporters.

**Ch. 8: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **entire bridal entourage prepared to leave from The Villa; Kanae & Kyoko vowed to finally start calling 'older sister' or _Oneesan_ in Japanese, to one another from now on; Instead of just 'Kyoko-chan', Yashiro, due to seeing himself constantly as Ren's 'elder brother', also started seeing Kyoko as his _Neechan _already from now on_._

**Ch. 9: Thursday, June 12, 2014 3:00 PM **(time as mentioned in Sawara's invitation on chap.2)**– **wedding of Ren and Kyoko at Miyazu Basilica


	11. Act Eleven: The Queen's Path

Disclaimer: _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. ^^ I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. But I own my Encore saga. Just wanted to borrow Vampire Knight's V.A Daisuke Namikawa and Hanasakeru Seishounen's Eugene for a moment. Thank you, Kaname-san and Mustafa! Special thanks to J.R.R Tolkien's approval for lending Aragorn, Legolas & Arwen's horses to make their special appearance just for Encore. A million thanks for letting me sir! :D_

* * *

><p><span>Just a few reminders for this chapter only:<span>

_Just italics_ – lines and thoughts of characters emphasized

*****_beside italics_ - translation

Alright this is it, the start of adventure! Happy reading chapter 11 of Encore! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ACT ELEVEN<strong>

_**THE QUEEN'S PATH**_

"_Korean Airlines Flight KE 0038 bound for Seoul, Korea is now boarding. First class and business class passengers please present your boarding tickets at Gate 29C... Again, Korean Airlines Flight KE 0038 bound for Seoul, Korea is now boarding. First class and business class passengers please present your boarding tickets at Gate 29C... Thank you."_

Ren and Kyoko arrived a few hours ahead of time at Narita International Airport earlier the next day. Lory and Kuu had decided to drop the couple off, so joining them today were Yashiro and Kanae, Maria, Jelly, Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani.

Right when Ren and Kyoko had entered the automatic sliding glass doors, people from all sides began to notice them immediately.

"Ah– look, that's Kuon and Kyoko!" exclaimed a woman who just tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Ah, can't be! They just looked this way!" replied the girl.

"Eh? You're lying!" said a guy who just heard the stir from nearby.

"Kyaaaaa! Kyoko-san! Kuon-san! Kyaaaaaaah!" screamed a group of girls while holding their luggage.

A woman who had just walked past them nudged her boyfriend close.

"Oh God look! They're so gorgeous!" she said with color suddenly rising on her face. "Kuon! Kyokooooo!"

And then, more and more began to notice the famous couple walking on the way. There were also many of them on the crowd craning their necks to take at least a view of them. Ren was dragging a hand carry luggage with his right hand while Kyoko was holding hands with him on the other. Joining them from the rear were Yashiro and Kanae, Lory and Kuu together with Maria, Jelly, Dior and Armani. Such a group had caught everyone's attention.

"I can't believe it! Kuon and Kyoko!"

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAHH!"

In less than a minute, a huge group of people, most of them were girls, gathered together right away and started to rush so they could greet the most famous couple. It seemed that the sudden news had spread all throughout the entire airport, because even the ones who were about to enter the elevator at the second floor stopped in their tracks and hurriedly went back to the ground floor while dragging their luggage carts with them. Others took glances from the steel banister and looked down far below to see what the immediate commotion was all about.

A guy had just stopped his friend while looking down.

"O– oi! Shigure-san, matte! That's Kuon and Kyoko aren't they?" he asked.

"HEH?"

"Yeah look!"

"Really? You sure it's them?" exclaimed a girl who was also held by her best friend. Together, the rest of the pack looked over the banister down below.

"Oh my – it's Kuon and Kyoko! Kyaaaaa!"

"Kuon! Kyoko! Kyokoo!"

"Ah God this is great!"

"Kuon! Kyoko, for real!"

"Kuooooon!"

Christian Dior and Giorgio Armani suddenly went very surprised to see how so many people had almost filled half of the ground floor of the airport in just a few seconds.

"WOW. We had just heard only a few of them calling out to Kyoko and Kuon's name a while ago!" said Dior with a wide look on his eyes behind his signature side V sunglass.

"Where the hell did they come from?" added Armani. "I've never seen anything like this ever in my whole life."

Open-mouthed and speechless, the two most famous designers looked down together at Jelly who stood all this time between them. She just shrugged and chuckled with Maria who found everything humorous. It's true that no matter where they were, fans and media will greet Dior and Armani. But this was entirely different. To have seen only a few people at first and get multiplied in front of their eyes under five seconds, now swarming from all over the place?

"Impossible!" came the immediate answer from them. This was completely a first time experience for Dior and Armani. Nothing like this had ever happened to them. This really went to show how famous Kyoko and Kuon were here in Japan. On the back of their minds, since both of them had predicted these couple's future, Dior and Armani were so sure that this scene will be more than that when Ren and Kyoko break through Hollywood. How they wish!

The moment all the fans hurried towards the couple, Yashiro sighed in disbelief. It took nearly all the strength the security men can get to hold all of them off. Somehow this repeating scene irritated the manager inside.

"_Here comes the worst of all my jobs again, at an unfortunate time first thing in the morning," _thought Yashiro to himself as he began to walk ahead of the group. No one knows apart from himself that out of every tasks in Yashiro's schedule, it was only this that he hated the most. It's not that he doesn't like doing this, but it's the fans that just got his nerves the entire time. At first he felt alright being able to fend them off calmly. But to keep doing this everyday is a little much even to him. No wonder why a single lady has never ever neared herself towards Ren.

Kanae just looked up and followed her gaze at Yashiro, smiling in admiration.

"_Hehe... That's why I'm so into you," _said Kanae's voice at the back of her mind. _"Go get them silly."_

A few meters away, fans rushed towards Ren and Kyoko at an incredible speed. It was never known where they had got it, but others already carried pens and paper for autograph, others with cameras, while the rest of them were carelessly dragging their luggage.

"Kuon! Kyoko!"

"It's so great to see both of you!"

"Can I have your autograph Kuon-san? Kyoko-san?"

"I'd love to take a picture with you for my younger sister!"

"Kyaa! Kuon! Kyoko!"

Suddenly, a tall figure of Yashiro stood right in front of them. All the rabid fangirls skidded to a stop just barely an inch away from him, whose left hand had just pushed his spectacles up on his nose while the other hand had calmly placed itself inside his pocket. Since all these fangirls knew about him, they looked up nervously as they rooted themselves on the spot with shaking feet.

"A–ano..."

"Ehehehe... e–tto..."

True to their thoughts, Yashiro looked down on them with such a very cold glare. He didn't need to say anything to them, because at that very moment it seemed as though everyone had understood and began to stand politely. Incredible how one could have done something so easily to these fans, as if taming a wild horse. A few security men gaped in awe up at Yashiro who did nothing much as to just give a cold glare at all these women. Just then, more security men barged towards them.

"You're not allowed to go more beyond this line! Please stand aside quitely," said one of the security as he held his arms up on his sides to avoid any of the fans from going straight at them.

"_Thank you girls. As you can see, your idols need to get to their boarding gate on time," _Yashiro said as he flashed these girls with a fake gentlemanly smile, a perfectly twin expression of Ren's. One which clearly spoke of a dangerous aura to Kyoko, Ren, Maria, Lory, Kanae and the designers, but the most gorgeous and coolest of all to Ren's and Kyoko's fans who were now easily swooned into jelly. But it was really his cold voice that clearly spoke of anger, that's why all these girls turned as such.

All the girls went chibi right away and smiled back at the manager.

"Hai! Yashiro-sama!"

This was very surprising to the rest of the group, most of all to Ren. Yashiro had learned this other trick as his usual tactics never did any good help to him. The first time Yashiro did this, Ren and Kyoko and even Lory, Maria and Kanae were very surprised. But they knew all that well that behind this smile the manager was already blasting his temper off, wishing he could kill them all.

"Heeh – sama?" Kyoko said teasingly with a hearty laugh as she looked at the speechless Kanae, whose chibi face turned to blue.

"Aah.. Ahh," was all Kanae could mutter. But her mind was totally screaming, blasting off rockets everywhere. Blood kept boiling in every vein of her body, rising up to her face.

"–_These cats! How on earth can you ever call such a guy like him 'sama'?" _yelled the voice on the back of her head. _"He doesn't even look royal. Why call him 'sama'!"_

One of the fangirls, who was somewhere in her early teens, called out to Ren and Kyoko with her older sister trailing fast behind her.

"Kuon-san! Kyoko-san! I've watched the entire wedding yesterday!" she screamed loudly, struggling among the crowd.

"Hmm? Where's that voice coming from?" asked Kyoko and turned back, blinking curiously at the herd of fans.

The girl tried her very best to squirm towards the front row of fans.

"And Rika's T.V special too! With my sister!"

That was the time Ren and Kyoko saw their fangirl waving happily at them. She had finally succeeded and was now standing in front of the tall and strong security man. Her sister appeared beside her a few moments later.

"Hi! Good morning! You did? Thank you so much!" Kyoko replied as she waved back at her. Ren also flashed his genuine smile back at the girl.

"Aaah! They waved back at me Oneesan! They waved back at me!" cheered the young girl. Before Yashiro could react and for Kanae to stop her, Kyoko hurriedly went to her fan.

Sighing, Yashiro and Kanae just smiled and let their friend be. Lory and the rest chuckled as they all looked on.

"Not to worry Yashiro-kun," said Lory. "We still have more time."

Kyoko finally came to her fan.

"Neh, what's your name?"

"Ah– Natsu. Suzuki Natsu," she replied shyly.

"Natsu? My, that's my role before! You're still in high school right? Natsu-chan?" asked Kyoko.

"Hehe yeah.." she replied, patting the back of her head nervously. "Ano... Two more years left and I'll graduate."

But to the girl's surprise, Kyoko took her note and pen. She clearly didn't expect her idol to do so considering these number of fans around. Kyoko signed the autograph and returned it to her.

"Here you go, Natsu-chan!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Waaah!" the girl exclaimed, looking at her paper. Her sister also cheered for her.

_**Thank you for your love and support, Natsu-chan... I miss this role hehe! Mah, gambatte on your studies Natsu-chan! Soar high in bright colors! :)**_

_**I love you, **_

_**Kyoko **_

Teary- eyed and excited, Natsu hugged her idol.

"Arigatou gusai mashta! Kyoko-san!" cried the young girl.

"Hehe, you're welcome Natsu."

"You won't mind me signing your autograph too, Natsu?" came a cool voice.

Natsu looked up to see Ren now standing beside Kyoko. He smiled back at her when she said, "Ah-hai! Of course, here... Arigatou!"

After a few minutes of signing autographs (although not all of them), Ren and Kyoko bid goodbye to all of their fans and proceeded to the business class lounge with the rest of the group. Everything was a very easy process, since Lory was with them.

Kyoko had only been at the outside part of Narita airport, and that was during Kuu's visit three years ago. But now that she's going to travel with her husband for the very first time, this was also her very first experience being inside a first class/business lounge. There was a private lounge, the best part reserved by the management for Lory this morning. Right outside was the viewing deck.

Kyoko neared towards the glass and watched with amazement and curiosity as huge airplanes outside takeoff, while others had just landed and parked themselves. A few moments later, an airport staff member entered the private lounge and bowed.

"Excuse me. Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri... I'm Miss Kiyomizu, head flight attendant. Your private transport is now ready for boarding," announced a beautiful female crew.

"Well, it's time. Thank you Miss Kiyomizu," said Lory as he and the others stood up. He then gestured Ren and Kyoko.

"Miss Kiyomizu here will be assisting you towards the jet. We'll stay and watch you from the deck outside."

"Hai."

Maria was the first one to hurry towards Ren and Kyoko. She hugged them tight and said, "Take good care of your trip, Kuon Oniisama. Kyoko Oneesama!"

"Thank you, Maria-chan," Kyoko replied with a big hug on her little sister.

Kanae also went and hugged Kyoko.

"Have a safe trip sister," she said warmly in Kyoko's arms. "Remember to call us okay?"

"Mm, we will. Thank you sister."

Yashiro pushed up his spectacles and said as he smiled, "This is it. Ren, take good care of Neechan."

"Haha, of course I will Yashiro-san," Ren replied.

"Kyoko neechan, take care too," Yashiro added

"Hai, Yashiro-san. Arigatou," she answered with a smile.

Jelly, Dior and Armani followed suit and bid the couple goodbye with warm hugs and kisses. At last it's Kuu's turn.

"I will call you as soon you get to Paris," he said.

"Hai. Father, thank you," Ren said. Kuu can tell these are the only words his son could muster for everything that he had given to him. His genuine, happy face spoke of just that. In return, Kuu hugged his only son and daughter-in-law very tight and wished both of them a safe and happy trip.

With that, Miss Kiyomizu gestured and walked ahead while Ren and Kyoko followed. Upon reaching the strip, both of them looked back and waved at the airport's view deck on the rooftop, where their loved ones Maria, Lory, Kuu, their best friends Kanae and Yashiro, and Jelly with Dior and Armani stood waving at both of them.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>The entire flight was nothing compared to most flight carriers. Instead of travelling on air for thirteen hours, Tarada's personal and slim Zero Emission Hyper Sonic Jet only took Ren and Kyoko to France at super-fast speed: in just as little as 2 hours and 20 minutes. They also had a smooth flight with only short turbulence under a few seconds. Although the jet looked entirely slim in appearance, inside the carrier was actually really spacious; during the smooth and quick flight, Ren and Kyoko relaxed on their seats as a flight attendant served them a la carte fresh scrumptious breakfast and fruit juice. Afterwards, they watched the 2001 version of The Italian Job movie on a flat screen. Now this was one of those best moments for Ren, as under just three seconds later after the movie's fade-in, Kyoko's head already rested on his shoulder.<p>

A few moments later, the jet decreased its speed. A beep sounded then a male voice spoke on the speakers throughout the jet.

"_Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri... we're now approaching Charles de Gaulle Aiport in Paris, France. Time check is exactly twenty minutes past eleven in the morning... The weather outside is sunny, temperature is degrees Celsius... The jet is ready for landing. Please remember to keep your seatbelts fastened and remain in your seats until the jet has entirely stopped. Chief flight attendants Miss Kiyomizu and Mister Yamada will be assisting you with your check-in luggages. This is your captain Namikawa Daisuke, with vice-captain Fujiwara Shusuke... The entire Takarada Airline staff are so glad to be of service to you. Until we meet again for your next destination. Have a safe and happy vacation in France!"_

Ren then turned off the flat screen. Slowly, with his left hand he lifted Kyoko's hair slightly away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. During the entire flight, his right hand had been holding Kyoko's own. He just can't let it go, especially right when the jet had taken off two hours earlier, she had been slightly surprised at the sudden turbulence and looked so pale. Who can't help it when it's your very first time on an airplane? She had only calmed down right after Ren held her hand, and the state continued to stay like that until today... Sadly, he had to break it off now that they finally arrived in France.

Softly, Ren slid his finger on the side of her face and whispered in his gentle, cool voice on her little ear.

"_Kyoko love... time to wake up... Kyoko..."_

With a soft moan, Kyoko woke from her deep slumber and wiped her eyes.

"Mmm... are we here now?" she asked softly as she looked up at her man. Ren smiled warmly back at her.

"Mhm.. We're now in France," he answered. Then he pointed towards the window beside her.

"Look... That's Paris..."

Kyoko turned and with a surprise stared at the wonderful view outside. She had just caught a glimpse of the miniature Eiffel Tower far ahead as the jet turned slightly on the sky.

"It's so beautiful down there!" she exclaimed. All the places began to appear on her head as she looked forward to an exciting trip later with Ren. It must be a wonderful feeling to stand right there on top of Eiffel Tower!

After the jet had completely landed on the airport, Ren and Kyoko were assisted by the head flight attendants with their luggages. The couple's passports were already taken cared of right away by the airport management so they don't have to go through the immigration section this time. All they did was that they just waited for the entire process inside the jet. It was also during that time that Kyoko had called Maria and Kanae via jet's phone to say hello and how safe their first honeymoon trip was. Maria and Kanae were very glad to hear the couple were doing just alright.

The only difference between Narita and Charles de Gaulle is the number of passengers. Considering that Paris is one of those top famous sites ever visited by tourists, inside Charles de Gaulle airport, so many passengers from across the world moved here and there with their luggages towards the gates, others to the luggage claim at the carousels on the other part of the airport. Ren held Kyoko's hand as they followed the two attendants swiftly moving through the crowd toward the exit gate.

Fresh air blowed gently towards them as they walked outside. A few meters away, just standing right in front of the same kind of limousine that the bridal entourage had ridden on their wedding day, much to Kyoko's surprise, was a tall and handsome young man in silk black suit. The waves of his shiny, silver gray hair were held back in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. As they walked closer, Kyoko was now able to make out a few strands of his long silky bangs hung on the sides of his small facial features. Sharp and fiery golden eyes sparkled as the man flashed her and Ren with such a gentlemanly smile.

"_Bonjour... Bienvenue à Paris, jeune maître (*Welcome to Paris, young master)," _the man greeted as he bowed graciously in front of them. The flight attendants meanwhile, then continued on their way and placed all the luggages on the trunk side of the limousine as they were also being helped by the driver.

"_Aah, allo Alexandre. Il est bon de vous voir (*Hello Alexander. It's good to see you)," _Ren replied with a warm smile as he gave his carry-on luggage to Alexander. _"Comment faites-vous Alexandre? (*How are you doing Alexander?)"_

"_Toujours faire mieux jeunes Ren (*Still doing better young Ren)."_

Chibi Kyoko's mouth fell open. She went very surprised all of a sudden, complete with her eyes turned completely white and pointy.

"_What the heck is this language these guys are talking about right now?" _exclaimed Kyoko's panic voice on the back of her head. This surely sounded so alien for the very first time of her life to ever hear such a thing. This was so shocking. Ren could also speak other languages very fluently apart from English? Had she missed something?

It seemed Ren took her funny expression immediately, so as to avoid any more additional embarassment his wife might felt on that "awkward" moment. Smiling warmly, he took Kyoko's hand and drew her a bit closer to him and held her waist. The butler settled the luggage smoothly to his side first for a moment and faced them.

"Let me introduce Kyoko to you Alexander-san... Meet my wife, Kyoko," Ren started. "Kyoko, this is our long time butler, Claude Alexander de Volkan."

Alexander smiled and in such a very polite and formal curtsy, he took Kyoko's hand. In french accent, Alexander's cool voice finally spoke.

"_Master Kuu has told me so much about you... Ma dame Kyoko," _he greeted and gently kissed her slender hand with his warm lips. As he looked up, his fiery eyes gazed sharply back at her, churning her insides like a wild beast. No, a bit softer than that. Perhaps a tiger. Or a leopard.

Whoaaaah... Is this the Renaissance Era? What would be the correct words to respond?

"Ah-Mmm... Mah-mah-my pleasure to meet you too, Alexander-san," Kyoko said nervously, while Ren chuckled softly beside her. Color started to fill rapidly on her entire face. The voice was now freaking out on the back of Kyoko's head.

"_God. Even the butler got on my nerves. Do all men in the Hizuri family capture women on earth like this?"_

Kyoko confirmed it with a little sigh. It was not just hereditary. This guy has been oozing a whole lot of pheromones at rapid speed. Even just standing like that, every women around them were now blushing and swooned by his enchanting and mysterious beauty. Coming from Kuu of course, then passed on to the world's no. 1 chick magnet that was his only cute son. And since this butler was working for them, he might have got this trick straight from the two Emperors. Or maybe coincidentally he also inherited this precious gene naturally from the long line of chick magnets that were his ancestors. How lucky Alexander-san was. He need not say anything and all women will be under his charm.

Alexander then gestured for the two to get inside the limousine as he held the door open for them. The flight attendants, who were done with the luggages, bowed together as the limousine now drove away down the road.

During the ride, Kyoko couldn't take her eyes away from the window. Even though she had come here in Paris a few times, the entire beauty of this country never filled her satisfaction just yet. The Arc de Triomphe stood massively on the center of the road under the bright sky, and they had just passed by a great fountain of Place de la Concorde just as it splashed water up in the air.

Along the way, Ren explained to Kyoko that the house they'll be staying in was the getaway home of his mother Julie. It was only until this day that Kyoko learned that her mother-in-law Julie was actually a French-American woman, the last descendant of the de Noailles noble family; France is where she was born and grew up in a family of three. Her two elder siblings had died when she was young. As the youngest and the only girl, the entire Lacroix inheritance belonged to her. Ren's grandfather had always wanted Juliella to take over the large Lacroix family business in the country, but his mother insisted to answer her calling in modelling and acting instead. Because of this, her father was deeply frustrated and angry that he always compared his daughter to all her cousins every time during gatherings. Her father's treatment was getting worse that it was almost as if the last bit of strand would be to disown her in front of everybody. This fueled Juliella's determination in her heart even more. It had always been her dream as a child to walk on the runway someday and enjoy living inside another person in front of the screens at the same time. It was only her mother and great grandfather– an aristocrat, who understood her heart's deepest desires, and were the only ones who always encouraged her to fulfill her dreams.

Amazingly, Juliella began secretly working as a model during her teenage years and worked hard for her independence from then on, without the watchful eyes of her very strict and selfish father who constantly monitored her. With her determination and perseverance, she climbed the long ladder in the world of entertainment industry on her own and successfully landed wonderful jobs in America. Then, at the ripe age of 19 years, now fully mature and even more magnificent Juliella-Laure Thérèse de Lacroix finally came back home to France one evening and surprised everybody with her presence at the family gathering. It was there, that she clearly left her father and the rest of the family speechless, but made her dear mother and great grandfather very proud of her. In front of her cousins and all the guests, Julie had proven her father wrong while also proven her worth as the member of the Lacroix family.

While listening attentively to Ren, Kyoko went in a world of fantasy. Her mind began to show a scene that she wished she was right there watching the bravery of her mother.

**[**_Kyoko can imagine her mother Julie slammed down a shiny golden Oscar statuette on the dining table, right in front of her father._

"_You told me I would never get anything on my own if I choose to follow, as what you said that time, 'a trash of useless crap'," Julie would say furiously and in serious tone. Her eyes would gleamed with fury straight at her father._

"_Well look at me right now father! Can you say that this is a trash of useless crap? When right now I'm the no.1 top model of France and America, the no. 1 actress of Hollywood... The most famous Juliella-Laure Th__é__r__è__se de Lacroix, your only daughter that you threw away SHAMELESSLY in front of all these people when I was a child! Now who says I can't fulfill this useless dream?"_

_She would then flash all the guests on the table a winning evil smile, an expression that mirrored Kyoko's Natsu perfectly. Kyoko could just imagine the kind of chuckle mother Julie would show._

"_To think I'm still even 19... Younger than you my dear cousins. And on the topmost ladder than most of you here. When I come back later this year, I'll be bringing home another precious Oscar. And another deal from that brand of dress you're wearing right now Claire."_

_Then Julie would glance back at her father as she started walking out._

"_And as for you... You won't be stopping yourself from buying a large shelf for these trash of useless crap by then father. Mark my word!"_**]**

"Then at 21... she married father," Ren sighed as he smiled at the speechless and now dreamy Kyoko who sat quietly as a cat beside him. "She already had a big resume backing her up that time... she was dubbed, _The Queen of Hollywood and Runway_... mother Juliella..."

Kyoko smiled. What a woman full of caliber, determination and perseverance mother is. She was definitely the type of woman Kyoko looked up to of all people. This story she had just discovered made her grew even prouder of mother. Mother Julie was so fearless at such young age. Kyoko hated to admit it, but her mother-in-law was better than her. To think she did all these things on her own. How she wished that someday, she would also become just like mother Juliella. A person on the topmost part of the world of show business who can easily capture everyone's hearts with her great talent.

"Did grandfather accepted mother then?" she asked. "Did they still fought after that?

"Well, as what I remembered father's story... he said that according to her, grandfather later admitted that while mother was away all those times, grandfather had been monitoring her behind the scenes."

"Really?"

Rays of sunlight passed through the tinted glass window as Ren nodded in reply. "He never missed watching all the fashion shows she exclusively modeled on T.V, and even all the movies that mother starred in... At first he didn't actually believed all that when mother said that she would get away from the house to work on her own. He thought that was all a joke, but mother had been very serious about it..."

"_So he really didn't pushed mother Julie away after all," _Kyoko said to herself in thought. _"Mother only felt that was so, that she was pushed away by him, because she chose to model and act instead of taking over the family business. Grandfather was totally against her choice... I get it now..."_

Kyoko then smiled. "Mm... in the end, he actually love Mother and was only challenging his daughter to see if she can really do it. I don't think grandfather really hated mother... I mean, she's his only girl..."

"That's what I exactly told father too," Ren replied. "And one thing he said..."

"What is it?"

Ren looked into Kyoko's eyes warmly as he said, "that after meeting you for the first time, you reminded him so much of her."

That drove a little bit of color on Kyok's cheeks right away.

"R-really... that is kind of flattering... I don't think I'm at mother's level even if I had successfully fulfill father's advice."

"But that's what he saw through you," Ren said. "There are really lots of things in you that mother also had. Why can't I be proud of that?"

Kyoko looked up at her man at that instant. The two lingered on each other's gazes in silence for a long time. They were inches closer now. Kyoko could feel a gentle wind of breath they both shared at the same time. Just that gap drew both of them even closer. This is slowly rendering her helpless, a little bit dizzy, but wanting it so much too. Oh God... only a millimeter more and her lips will meet his at long last. Her hands reached up quickly. It was always been her deepest heart's desire to finally touch that part of smooth hair on the back of his head.

At that moment, the limousine stopped to a smooth halt. Ren then smiled and pecked a kiss on her cheek softly instead as he whispered on her ear.

"And we're now here..."

Still smiling, he held Kyoko's hand as the butler just got out first from the front seat of the limousine and opened the door.

Damn that was some kind of move! How many times did this man did this to her? Her body felt so cold. Color started to rise on both of her cheeks, and blood seemed to stop itself from flowing in every part of her veins. They're married now but he was clearly teasing her. Shit, how she looked so forward for it and suddenly stopped. She would never expect for anything like that next time. Never. Funny how it kinda hurts a bit, but that thought made her smile.

Ren and Kyoko finally arrived at the family mansion. Alexander opened the door and bowed.

"Welcome to Chateau Miraval of Lacroix," greeted Alexander as the couple got out. Kyoko stood speechless and open-mouthed.

Although it's not as big and tall as The Villa, the Chateau Miraval stood in its old elegance in high Renaissance architecture. Inside the entrance, a large fountain splashed its water up on the air on the sides of a tall statue of an angel holding a small harp. Two cherubims on each side of the entrance steps held small jars in which clear water flows out on the base. The entire mansion was surrounded by beautiful gardens with a moat and fountains in various height and sizes. It also featured ancient aqueducts, and ponds on certain places around the mansion in which various fishes swam underneath the clear water. One of the best parts of its landscape was the outstanding roses that surrounded the entire mansion in a rainbow of colors.

Alexander lead the way up the front steps and into the double oak doors, in which two people in uniforms greeted them in French accent.

"_Bienvenue au Ch__â__teau Miraval." _

A young maid in dark blue uniform, whose hair was tied in pigtails, looked up right away and greeted them. But it was Ren whom she saw first.

"Ah! Yōkoso, masutā Kuon!* (Welcome, master Kuon!)" she said, looking as though the only thing left was to hug him.

Kyoko stared in surprise. Eh? So she could speak Japanese well? Ren chuckled.

"Tadaima. How are you, Valentine?" he asked.

"Still doing great master!"

"Let me introduce my wife to you," Ren said. "Meet Kyoko... Kyoko, this is our maid Valentine, And this is our keeper, Rayford."

The two servants bowed together politely. "Hello. It's good to meet you, Kyoko-sama."

Kyoko bowed in return. "It's good to meet you too, Valentine-san. Rayford-san..."

She then smiled and held her hand up shyly. "Umm, please don't be so formal in calling me. You can just call me Kyoko-san."

The two smiled. "If you so wish, Kyoko-san," replied Rayford. "Before I forget. Your bedroom is all ready. May I take your luggage?"

Together, Alexander and Rayford carried all the luggages upstairs. Kyoko looked around the interior; even inside was so breathtaking.

"Mother's house is so beautiful!"

Ren just stood and watched as Kyoko walked here and there. Kyoko could see her reflection on the shiny marbled floor. There was no need to pay for high bills, as all windows and open archway that lead to another part of the mansion welcomed rays of sunlight that passed throughout open angles, even from the ceiling. Exquisite furnishings, including wall paintings in its golden frames and ivory statues, completed the interior. Its final touches were small pots of plants and flowers on every corner.

"Mother always wanted to have greens inside the house, so there are lots of plants in here," Ren said. Kyoko inhaled the warm,fresh air that just swept in. Having greenery inside the house really helps someone feel so relaxed and calm. Indeed, the beauty of Chateau Miraval was nothing compared to the common dull, barren-feeling and empty modern architecture of apartments in Tokyo.

"It feels warm... It's like Mother was just here," Kyoko said as she glanced back, smiling at Ren. "This is home."

"That's why father brought us here," Ren replied. He then walked towards a shining oak table. Portraits in silver and golden frames stood in fashion. Ren took one and looked at it. "This is another place where I grew up. Before I met you..."

Kyoko walked towards him and glanced at the portrait of the young smiling Juliella holding a basket of grapes. She looked so beautiful in her early teens. Waves of her silky, long golden hair glowed under the curtain of sunlight in the background. Her dress looked as though they were swept slightly by a wind. It was her face that was more blooming; she kind of winked happily due to a bottle of wine on the side of her face. Kyoko glanced towards the holder. It was tall young man about Ren's age. He too also had the same bottle green eyes as Julie, only his hair was dark brown. His other arm wrapped around Julie close to him.

"That's Uncle Russell. The eldest of the family," Ren said, pointing to the handsome man. He then took the portrait. "Uncle Philippe was the one who took it. This is uncle's last picture. I've learned lots of things about him. Grandfather told me stories about them..."

He sighed. "I never thought there was actually someone who shared father's traits too."

"What had caused his death?" Kyoko asked.

"He died of an illness just later after mother turned 10," Ren replied. "According to grandfather, Uncle Russell was known to be very healthy. This was the only culprit of his life. Although deep inside his heart he had a strong will to live, in the end his illness overtook his body until his heart finally gave up... Grandfather said months after this picture was taken, he was about to go to the city and meet his longtime girlfriend at the top of Eiffel Tower. He was supposed to propose to her there..."

Just that part drew Kyoko to a slight of shock. Ren continued.

"Grandfather liked the woman so much and approved of her," he said. "He was even the one who encouraged Uncle to follow his true heart's desire to marry her. Uncle did... but everything was too late... She didn't know this was the only weakness. Everyone in the family decided not to divulge this sudden news to her as they feared what might happen to her. Aware of the family's business, she only thought there were important things that he must do first before meeting her that time. She kept calling yet uncle never answered. Two days after Uncle died, she came here..."

"What happened then?"

"It was initially just to go and surprised him with the cake she first made instead after graduating from Culinary Arts," Ren answered. "That's why they promised to meet at the tower... But what greeted her was Uncle's coffin, and the entire family mourning for him."

While staring at the picture, a voice on the back of her head spoke. _"So sad. He died so young... If only he was still alive until now, then probably... I could've met him. And the woman he was supposed to marry... She was about to be Ren's auntie then..."_

Kyoko grew sad of the thought. He must be a wonderful person, just like mother Juliella.

"Both of them looked so happy in this picture," she said. "I wonder where this was taken?"

It must have been wonderful place to visit, if only Ren knew about it. Then they could go there. Ren placed the portrait back and smiled at Kyoko.

"I knew you'd ask. Come and see," he said, taking her hand and lead the way into the archway and out in the small courtyard, where a gorgeous fountain had just splashed its water up.

Under the bright sunlight, Kyoko became even more curious as to where Ren would take her. They passed through a small path on a garden of shrubs and bounty of flowers circling another fountains. Along rows of Stone Pine, Aleppo Pine and Maritime Pine trees, the couple stopped at a stone banister. Far ahead, was finally the vineyard.

Ren nestled his arm across her shoulder. "This is the place..."

Kyoko's mouth fell open.

"_Whoaaaaahh..."_

The plantation stretched as far as Kyoko could see. Shining grapes hung on its vines underneath a bright curtain of sunlight. A series of magnificent cascading and winding stone terraces following the profiles of the slopes are planted with so many varieties of olives. Water seems to be everywhere flowing; from fountains starting from the entrance on the other side of the estate; along aqueducts; through hidden tunnels; into the moat and filling the lake here.

The vineyards flourish on the valley floor, protected by the surrounding forest of evergreen and white oak, and parasol, aleppo and maritime pine trees too. Since Kyoko was so speechless, Ren did the rest.

"Wine is one of the major businesses of mother's family," he said. "Mother inherited this, and after she died father handled this business behind the ever growing spotlight on his career."

He then looked down at his wife. "Now the estate belongs to us. Château Miraval..."

Kyoko glanced up and smiled back at Ren. She thought the things she knew about him were just those. But there were even more, on his mother's side after all. It was really surprising how rich mother Juliella really was. One couldn't tell this type of background at first glance if he had just known Juliella on the outside, right with only the cameras and media surrounding her. The truth was, behind this cloud of mystery, was in fact a lifetime of riches that her family– now she and Ren, could benefit. Learning about mother Juliella's family made her happy at the same time. All this time, Ren had perfectly handled much of his real life deep inside and had kept it under wraps that even she failed to notice. This was the only moment that Ren finally opened the rest of everything to her, now that she is finally his wife.

Kyoko smiled heartily. What a wonderful and happy feeling to share this life with him. So even if she and Ren worked hard for their future together, there was still this inheritance that would support them even more. In the near future, their children will definitely never struggle so hard financially then. Since all they needed to do now, was to go to the next level and continue doing their best... How lucky they will be!

Ren then pointed to the far right. "Let's go over there. I want to show you the cellar."

"Cellar? What cellar?"

Clearly this term among the rest to be mentioned later on just didn't ring a bell in Kyoko's mind.

"The barrel cellar... Come on," Ren said as he assisted Kyoko down the stairs. Along the way as they walked, local pickers from the nearest part of the vineyards were busily picking fat grapes and placed them on small containers they were carrying. A few of them had noticed Ren and Kyoko and happily greeted them. Finally, the couple arrived at one of the vast cellars.

Just beside another small fountain, one of the tall cellars had an old looking label on top of the entrance door, _Barrique. _Examining its appearance full of curiousity, Kyoko can tell that this cellar was first built as a big, old farmhouse. Inside, torches lit up along the sides of the vaulted stone cellars, casting an eerie glow on the oak barrels lined well in groups. Seemed like Ren had quickly noticed her expression full of thought.

Kind of funny how her husband had sounded sort of a tourist guide this time. His voice echoed slightly as he spoke.

"You might be wondering but this cellar was created originally as a farmhouse, dating from around 1300," he said. "This was t–"

"–To age Miraval wine in those oak barrels."

Kyoko shrieked in horror as she and Ren jumped suddenly at the voice behind them.

Standing right at the entrance was Alexander. He smiled at the sight of his two very surprised masters.

"Alexander-san!" came Ren's voice. Kyoko's heart was still thumping wildly on her chest.

"I'm sorry to have scared both of you, master Kuon," Alexander apologized as he bowed at the same time.

"Please don't do that next time. You always scare me like that."

"Yes young Kuon... I actually come here to tell you that lunch is ready at the balcony," he said.

Now that Alexander had mentioned it, Kyoko and Ren had forgotten all along that they still need to eat their meal. This was all thanks to the beauty of the estate. If the butler hadn't appeared, Kyoko could become like Ren and entirely skip lunch for the very first time. Surprisingly, Ren looked forward to the meal. Alexander then lead the two back to the manor.

Near the courtyard, to where they had first left off from, was the balcony overlooking the vineyard far away. Butterflies flew on the canopy of creamy-white blooming passion flowers. Rayford, whose now wearing a white chef uniform, had just placed two glasses on the table where delicious dishes were set.

"Sah... I knew both of you are hungry. So I prepared a great meal for you," Rayford said, pointing to the savory dishes. "I cooked Kyoto recipes instead, since the vegetable garden is now abundant with its ingredients this season. I wanted Kyoko-san to be the first to eat what we have harvested... _Bon App__é__tit!_"

"Mm... this is so good Rayford-san!" Kyoko exclaimed right away after tasting the first dish. "You're such a great cook."

"Right? Rayford-san is also our fulltime chef in this house," Ren said while Alexander poured fresh cantaloupe juice on the glasses. He then pointed towards the vineyards. "While we were still young, me and Rayford-san would race near the woods over there... His father was our chef during those times."

Kyoko looked at Rayford who then laughed as he nodded, "Yes, we did... Sometimes it was a draw, sometimes he won."

"You have horses here too?"

"Mhm... Alexander and I have been caring for _Arod, Hasufel _and _Asfaloth_ since master left years ago. Master Julie named them right after the horses on the film she starred on."

"Don't worry, we will show you," Alexander said, as he placed the now full glass of juice on Kyoko's side.

"Rayford's been studying culinary then," Ren added. "Later after his father died, he then took over his position as the head chef of the family... He doesn't want to admit it, but Rayford-san's really a world class chef."

"Really?"

"Ahahaha please don't call me that Kuon-san," Rayford said quickly, scratching the back of his head. This really made him nervous.

"He also won major awards. If you visit the kitchens later you'll see them," Alexander pointed out.

"Ah mo Alexander–"

"–Master Julie was the one who placed all those awards and certificates on the wall. Everyone in the family is very happy of him. "

Ren and Kyoko enjoyed their lunch while happily conversing with them, all while viewing the vineyards ahead as gentle breeze swept past them. The current atmosphere doesn't felt like master and servant at all with these people. Each member was at home with one another, like a family. Probably the entire Lacroix family, now including Ren, wanted to treat their workers equally. Plus, Alexander, Valentine and Rayford have been working here in Château for a long time now.

Once the couple had finished Rayford's delicious dessert, Valentine showed up smiling and greeted everyone.

"Took you a while Valentina," Alexander said.

"Mm gomen. I took my time on the other wing that I left off when they arrived," Valentine replied. "Now that you're done, you can take a rest on the master's bedroom upstairs Kyoko-san. I've already unpacked your things and placed them on–"

"–Oh please, no need to do those for me Valentine-san," Kyoko said. "I can help myself."

The maid chuckled. "Ah, hehehe well they're done now Kyoko-san.. It's okay. If there's anything I can do for you, just call me okay?"

Kyoko smiled. This was another stage of her life where finally, for the very second time (the first one was during preparation for Maria's birthday party, and Sebastian picked her up from work), she was treated like a lady. Probably in her lifetime, when Ren and her will visit here again. The only thing that also felt different was that even Valentine sounded so caring to her, more than a guest. Usually, most maids or whoever served the house weren't like this. They were more concentrated on their jobs, but Valentine was just natural. She was more like a host than a servant. Her bright and cheerful personality topped it all. She was very wonderful, and so hospitable too.

"You should go and take a rest as of today, Kyoko," Ren said, smiling at her. "We won't be going outside to the city yet. We'll do that tomorrow at the perfect time of today, since right now a lot of places are packed of people. It's best to go there early."

"Ah... mm. Okay then..." Kyoko nodded. "But what about you, don't you want to rest?"

"No, I'll be fine..."

Ren flashed him a more genuine smile as he spoke lovingly and warmly this time. He took both her hands and locked them with his own. As he spoke, he caressed her hand.

"I'll take you to a horse ride this afternoon," he said. "There are still places here that I want you to see... Then, we get back and have dinner together."

Just those words playfully struck her heartstrings. "Remember when we had our first date?"

"Mm... I thought I was just dreaming..."

"Then I thought the same right now too..."

Ren then brushed a few strands of her hair and tucked them behind her ear. "No..." he said as he cupped the side of her face. Deep in those eyes under the bright sunlight, Kyoko can tell they had just sparkled. When he spoke again, this time his voice was warmer and more loving. He flashed her with a genuine smile.

"Not anymore... I'll be right here waiting for you when you wake up."

Holding her hand, Ren then lead the way back inside and up the winding stairs on the next floor. They passed along family portraits hung on the walls down the open corridor. When they finally reached the double oak doors of the master's bedroom, Ren held Kyoko close to him.

"Have a good rest Kyoko," Ren whispered lovingly on her ear. He clearly hypnotized her now, all she could ever do was just nod in his arms. Good thing they embraced, because her head started to weigh a bit and now she could almost see her own angels cheering in the air. Just how in the world did this chick magnet for a husband rendered her helpless this easily? She smiled, he just never changed.

It has been a while since she rested on this warm chest during the flight. His cool, masculine scent of his perfume still lingered there. They broke apart just a few inches, and finally their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.

Kyoko didn't know why her other hand still held his when she opened the door. Ren also felt too. Just as she was about to get inside, a sudden force pulled her to stop instead. Looking back, Kyoko smiled. They just couldn't get off from each other that easily, didn't they? This time, the two held each other in tight embrace and gave one last, hot and deeper kiss. No need to say, I love you so much and I'll see you later... This, and another one that was so breathtakingly intoxicating... are just enough.

Now fully dressed in warmer clothes just for her nap today, Kyoko got into the king sized four poster bed. Exhaling in a happy sigh as she drew the sheets up, she surveyed around the bedroom first. If she didn't take a glance at the ceiling, she would never have seen how beautiful this paradise and garden painting was. Thin silk hang on every poster of the bed. The lavish master's bedroom was really spacious too, that she felt out of place on this classic, Renaissance setting; well polished wooden furnishings in decorated carving details was on the center of the room; a marble fireplace; carpeted floor; silk, tulle, and velvet cloths in layered curtains hang on the tall glass windows. Then on the far left side was an open balcony, where gentle fresh breeze blew inside through the long, silk tulle curtains.

"_So this is where father and mother spent their honeymoon,"_ a voice on the back of her head said. But a sudden thought drew a series of images flashing on her mind. Images that were highly unsure and unknown if they will really come true. Blushing hotly, while smiling at the same time, Kyoko turned on the side and covered herself under the sheets. It didn't help though, more and more scenes drew her to cover her head with the other pillow.

Just calm down, there's an afternoon horseback ride and a romantic dinner to look forward to at least. But really... Was it just that alone? Only God knows...

This was why the remaining hours made Kyoko even more nervous.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><span>#Author's Note:<span> And end of chapter 11 :D Forgive me for such a long chapter, I'll try my best for the next. But... I'm not so sure about that. Hehe! *evil sneer*

I really am happy for your reviews, I constantly read them all. You kept me motivated, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. ^_^ Sah, next chapter then!

God bless you all! Mwaah :)

With so much love,

_~MrAZ_

* * *

><p><span># Full &amp; Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:<span>

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe; Christian Dior, Jelly Woods & Giorgio Armani arrived in Japan

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

**Ch. 6: week of 26 May 2014 (last week of May) –** Kuu arrived in Japan.

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014 – **

** Morning: **couple's last final discussions with Lory & Kuu

**Afternoon: **Spa visit with Kane & Yashiro

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014 – **Kyoko's full day rest; helped with Darumaya's business

**Ch. 7: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **Ren & Kyoko's grand wedding on a live coverage has finally started. A few famous stars were invited as guest on-field reporters.

**Ch. 8: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **entire bridal entourage prepared to leave from The Villa; Kanae & Kyoko vowed to finally start calling 'older sister' or _Oneesan_ in Japanese, to one another from now on; Instead of just 'Kyoko-chan', Yashiro, due to seeing himself constantly as Ren's 'elder brother', also started seeing Kyoko as his _Neechan _already from now on_._

**Ch. 9: Wednesday, June 12, 2014 3:00 PM **(time as mentioned in Sawara's invitation on chap.2)**– **wedding of Ren and Kyoko at Miyazu Basilica

**Ch. 10: Wednesday, June 12, 2014 11:15 PM – **Ren and Kyoko were given last minute wedding gifts from Lory, Kanae, Yashiro, Jelly, Dior and Armani.


	12. Act Twelve: The Blaze of Love

#Author's Note: _This is it. At long last... Sorry it took me such a long time! ^^_

* * *

><p>#<strong><span>CAUTION<span>: Rated R. **_The following chapter contains highly sensitive scenes not suitable to those who don't want anything smutty. This is very, very full and detailed, so read it at your own risk hehe! All ages admitted though. Enjoy! ;DD_

#Disclaimer: _No Copyright Infringement Intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. ^^ I wish I owned Skip Beat or co-wrote that manga with sensei, lol! In my dreams. But I own my Encore saga. :D Known characters from other manga were mainly invited to make their special guest appearance on my story. I never own them either. _

* * *

><p>#<span>Just a few reminders for this chapter only:<span>

**[**_italics inside bold brackets_**] **– flashback

_Just italics_ – lines and thoughts of characters emphasized

* * *

><p><strong>ACT TWELVE<strong>

_**THE BLAZE OF LOVE**_

A few moments later after Kyoko woke up late in the afternoon, Valentine had already prepared warm clothes for her at the walk-in spacious wardrobe room. Since Ren wanted to take her out on a horseback ride, Valentine had pressed Julie's riding clothes while Kyoko took a nap.

Luckily, the riding clothes fit Kyoko perfectly.

"These little emerald earrings suit you too," Valentine added as she handed mother Juliella's marvelous collection of emeralds set in gold to Kyoko. They were earrings, a necklace and a bracelet. All the while the maid couldn't bring to glance at her master's reflection.

"Thank you Valentine," Kyoko said. Looking at herself in the mirror, however, Kyoko had to admit that although she thought of herself as just a simple girl, the fact that Ren had seen her as incredibly beautiful was more than enough to bring her to a whirlpool of happiness. Especially now, as she placed each emerald earring on her ear. They sparkled just right. The color glowed her blooming face. She then clasped the matching teardrop necklace about her throat and studied the effect. The little stone glittered almost savagely against the creamy softness of her skin. Even if Queen Rosa was already gone, this cute jewel was far more than its enchanting beauty. Sliding her feet into the leather boots, Kyoko stood.

"_Waah... you looked so beautiful Kyoko-san!" _breathed Valentine reverently. "I knew master Kuu's made the perfect choice of handing you master Juliella's personal belongings."

"Though I don't think this is best... These are mother's things," Kyoko said.

"But you know, Kyoko-san... If she were here, I think master Juliella would have also wanted you to have them. Knowing her, she would really hand them down to you herself."

Just those words drew Kyoko to look back at the young maid. Valentine smiled warmly at her as she said, "Master Kuon would also be happy to look at his wife who's just as beautiful as his mother. Now I understand... No wonder he never kept his eyes off you during lunch!"

Kyoko laughed, pleased. "Do you really think so, Valentine-san? We're just going out for a ride." What Valentine said had just left her wondering. Would he still stare at her like that? Although the wild thumping on her chest had slowly calmed down, she still felt slightly nervous.

Kyoko then opened the door and left her room. She walked down the flight of steps to the hall. The main hall downstairs was empty, so probably Ren was waiting for her at the balcony on the other side. True, Ren indeed was waiting for her there. He was talking to Alexander, who greeted upon seeing her.

"Good afternooon, my lady Kyoko," greeted Alexander as he bowed a polite curtsey, his fierce yellow eyes sparkled. "Would you like a drink for today?"

Now that he mentioned it, she realized how thirsty she was. "Oh, yes, Alexander-san. Thank you."

"How was your sleep?" Ren asked. "I'm doing good," said Kyoko, smiling back at him. "It feels fresh upstairs, wind kept blowing there."

He lingered at her for a moment. But all the while drinking a glass of fresh and cold coconut-banana colada served by Alexander, Kyoko had not realized just how those eyes of his had swiftly roamed her body, and he thought how beautiful she was in his mother's handed down dark-green riding habit. Leather boots matched well with the fitted breeches which hugged her slender legs like a glove. The fitted shirt down to her mid-thigh had side vents with snaps, and the neckline open (too bad how Kyoko hadn't noticed that, since she was too concentrated on how pretty the emerald earrings were), plunging into the valley of her cleavage. When she caught her breath, he noted with surprise that her cleavage swelled provocatively beneath the glittering emerald. Tiny beads of moisture from the slightly heat on the bedroom a while ago had gathered on her fair skin now and the sight just excited him. How he realized that he longed so much to possess this lovely woman who was thankfully, his beloved wife now. So sad that Kyoko clearly had not got any clue what the hell's been going on. She was just not aware that right this moment, her husband was eyeing her more than the Emperor of the Night.

My dear, gracious Lord, he thought while taking big gulps of cold colada to stop himself further. How she easily excited him that deeply. Just like this drink... so sweet... Could it be because they're married now? Maybe this was how it was when those chains that were holding him back finally broke free. Too late, there was no way to put all of them on him now.

"Come, it's time to go," Ren said, hastily breaking this awkward silence and held out his hand to her. "There's this garden ahead that I want to show you."

After coming down the stairs, he went to the great black stallion who patiently waited for them. The horse 'neighed' the moment Ren smoothen the hairs on its back.

"This is Arod, my best friend," Ren started. "Arod... meet my wife, Kyoko."

Kyoko walked further towards the horse. "Hello, Arod... How are you?" Kyoko greeted. As if he understood, Arod 'hoofed' and moved his head just as she caressed him. She chuckled as the horse tickled the side of her face slightly.

"Hmm... it seems he likes you," Ren said, laughing. "Only you I think."

"'Only' you say?"

"Well, he isn't friendly like this to anyone else ever since," he said. "He doesn't let anyone ride him apart from me either. I guess this is his first time to meet such a lady, neh Arod?"

Amusingly, Arod 'hoofed' and even nodded in reply. Kyoko felt herself blush. Not stopping to tease her even more, Ren joked, "You think I made a perfect choice, Arod? You don't think I've clouded my eyes, do you?"

Arod 'hoofed' louder this time and stomped on the ground a bit. But he was clearly on Kyoko's side though, because he moved closer to her.

"See... He doesn't want you toying around anymore, neh, Arod?" said Kyoko. Arod slightly nodded and moved its head towards the side of her face. The sight just drew Ren in a smug. So his great stallion had pure talent attracting women too.

"You damn feminist."

Had enough, Ren helped Kyoko up on the horse. Arod never moved even one bit, much to his master's surprise, as even female guests who wanted to ride him before grew afraid of him. Those times, he always showed great reluctance towards them and moved away quickly once a feet landed on the step. But to Kyoko, Arod didn't. This was better, since his master had chosen the right woman to be with. The master felt very happy too. Now that Kyoko was well settled on Arod's back, swiftly, Ren followed and held the reins well.

To Kyoko, having Ren sit close to her like this made her feel safe. His tall figure warmed against the back of her skin. The slight caught of his breath as Ren moved the reins tingled down her spine.

"Let's go, Arod," commanded the cool voice.

Ren and Kyoko rode happily on the path across the side of the vineyard, down the road to the entry, and across the towering pine trees. "Mother did a great job. You're so beautiful," he growled teasingly on her ear, and planting a quick soft kiss on the side of her neck. Kyoko laughed happily, throwing back her head slightly on his chest so that her gorgeous hair fell on the other side just as the wind blew gently, exposing her blooming face and the pure white pillar of her neck. He wanted to stop his Arod, pull her closer to him and cover that smooth creamy throat with his kisses.

All about the French June afternoon was magnificent– the sky a cloudless bright blue, the sun a sharp piercing yellow. The air was cool, crisp and invigorating. Their own warm breath and the horse's heaving breaths made tiny clouds. A riverbank on a valley rolled gently, on and on. The Hizuri couple seemed entirely alone in the world, like Adam and Eve. Kyoko's eyes explored everywhere as they rode on. Château Miraval was such a large estate. The land stretched as far as she can see. All the pressures, worries, everything seemed to have gone away in this relaxing place.

As the June sun began to sink away, the occasional slight breeze carried to them the sensuous fragrance of the roses further ahead. Arod clattered on the road as they finally came to the elegant rose garden set near the river bank. The great black stallion stopped near a tree, and Ren went down first. His hands lingered on Kyoko's waist as he lifted her up, and she felt her skin tingling against her silk undergarments. Taking her hand firmly in his, Ren led her towards the garden. The lovely sight of the flowerbed caught Kyoko's breath.

It felt like Ren's legend about Queen Rosa became a reality right in front of her eyes. Right beside the river, roses in an array of reds, yellows, whites, pinks, even purples were in full bloom; dews sparkled on its soft petals. There were also marble statues of angels and little cherubims. Across the center of this wonderful garden, was a big stone fountain.

"Mother planned this garden for years," murmured Ren. "She loved roses, so is grandmother. It turned into a form of therapy for grandmother when she was sick. She would always spend time here during the day. Mother planted all these roses herself. It was one of those things that Grandpa indulged her from the time when she was still young, because she just loved roses so much. When she got married, father had let her spend some of her time growing these flowers. Like grandpa, he also had bushes brought in from all over the world."

"This is most charming... it's so beautiful," replied Kyoko gravely.

They walked over to the great fountain, which was flanked by enormous stone lions on the base. They stopped and observed a few birds who had playfully lingered on the flowerbed on the right side for a moment. They did not look at each other, but merely stood side by side. The floor beneath Kyoko's feet seemed to have disappeared. She was floating. Shyly, she glanced down at the hand covering hers. It was big, and square, and fair. It was magically warm, and she could feel the strength hidden deep within it. Her heart was pounding. Why did he always affect her this way?

Finally he spoke. "Why do you tremble when I touch you?"

So he noticed. True, they may be married now but he still rendered her more helpless as they were when they were still together as lovers. Even after three years with him, she still needed deeper understanding of these sort of affections, especially when it was Ren. It was all because she was just outrageously fair in Ren's eyes. To him, she was just the fairest of all. Everything about her just filled him completely, as Kyoko was the second half of his soul.

"You already know that I'm still not used to the attentions of a man, let alone that you're now my husband," she answered him breathlessly, her voice so low that he had to bend to hear her.

Ren smiled and chuckled softly as he looked down at his wife. He was still just as enchanted as when they were together. He felt something strange sweeping over him, possessing him, rushing him onward to something his inner voice kept screaming on.

"Don't worry, I promise not to bite my beloved wife, though God knows you're a tempting morsel."

Shyly, she raised her golden eyes to his deep blue-green ones, and for a moment Kyoko felt as if she were drowning. She realized he felt it too! Neither could tear their gaze away. They were suspended in time, their souls flowing back and forth between their bodies, twining into one perfect being.

"Come, let's walk a bit," said Ren, breaking another silence as they continued to walk.

"_Christ! What is it you do to me?"_ screamed Ren's inner self. He couldn't show it, but deep inside he was clearly astounded by himself. _"Keep your stare away like that darling before I shame us both outdoors."_

It was another time of his life that how he wished Alexander would be here to offer them drinks. Right away. He wanted so much to gulp down two to three goblets of wine, one after another. It was something that should be concentrated on, to welcome the burning sensation to prevent himself from carrying this now blooming lady and do something unforgivable right under the sunlight. Alright if it will be back at the chateau, but not here of all places, where local workers would pass by every now and then. They walked a bit farther, in silence once more. Now this place was more secluded, since there were a lot of trellises around these flowers here. As they came to the end of the red roses surrounding a cherubim, Kyoko turned to go back to the fountain, but Ren touched her shoulder and she stopped, her face upturned. While holding her hand, Ren skillfully picked a beautiful red rose from the bush with the other hand.

"Mother's rose suits you best," he said softly as he placed the rose gently on top of her ear. "No one else..."

Drawing a few strands of her silky long black hair away, and caressing her cheek, he stared warmly into her golden eyes.

"This rose is for you. The most beautiful woman..."

His strong arms wrapped about her and pulled her close. A flame of fierce joy shot through her. Those words sank deep in every part of her body. She had known this would happen! Honestly, this was what she had wanted to happen!

"My rose..."

His dark head dipped, and Hizuri Kyoko's lips parted slightly like an opening rosebud as she received his warm kiss. This may not be her very first from him, but she knew all well just how the same this kiss was as the one he gave her before.

To her great surprise, his lips were still as soft as that tender first kiss she remembered. Until now, she hadn't expected that in a man. Even if he was already her husband. He was still just as loving. Then he was drawing her even closer, and the mouth on hers became demanding. Instinctively she answered that demand, freeing her arms and sliding them around his neck so that their bodies touched. For a brief moment she was floating. Then suddenly, kind of abruptly, he released her mouth. His eyes were dark with passion as hers. Looking down on her, he muttered huskily, "I knew it would be this way with you."

"Kuon..."

He mouth swooped down as he kissed her again, and Kyoko gave a small cry of joy as she yielded herself wholly to him. Both of them were attracted with one another that no words can expressed.

It was utter madness to no longer control himself, yet he loved her! So much, this man loved her wholeheartedly for who she was. And dear God! She loved him too. No need to hold back all this time, yet she could feel his powerful body restraining itself in its desire, and she loved him the more for it. This was the only man who had been waiting for so long. If he tried to take her now she would give herself gladly. She would definitely reward him with the best that only he could ever have, and she let him know that, right in this kiss.

God how she intoxicated him. So great how Ren felt that too. He will definitely wait for that. He had been patiently waiting to finally have Kyoko to him, and now that they're married, he would also wait for that too. Reluctantly he loosed her, his eyes were warm and caressing. Taking her hand, he said, "Come love, it's time. It's getting dark. Let us return home... We'll have our dinner there."

"Mmm, alright," came a sweet reply.

"_Before I start to lose my head..."_ chuckled their inner voices.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Safe in her room, Kyoko went to the master's spacious private bathroom, where a steaming tub of water was ready. While riding on her way back to the chateau with Ren, Valentine had prepared the tub for her just in time. Now, rose petals floated on the bubbles, scented candles lit up on the bath's corners, and steam that filled the air gave its sign that the water was just prepared a few minutes ago. The aromatic scent warmed Kyoko, relaxing her entire body.<p>

Kyoko looked gratefully to the young maid. "Thank you so much, Valentine-san, you anticipated me."

"Knew you didn't have time before," replied the maid cheerfully, helping Kyoko undress. Valentine thought this woman looked just as beautiful as her late master, and she also had to admit that her mistress smelled better than anyone she knew– like flowers that had just bloomed in Spring. Valentine took the riding clothes from the lady and, brushing them, put them in the wardrobe. Kyoko took the rose from her ear and placed it near the sink. She then divested herself of her undergarments, pinned her long black hair up, went up the cold marble steps, and climbed into the tub.

The warm water felt good. Bubbles blew up in the air as she moved. Slowly, Kyoko rubbed the cake of scented soap between her hands, then washed her face. Hizuri Kyoko... Hizuri Kuon... Hizuri Kyoko... Mr. and Mrs. Kuon Hizuri... Her mind repeated their names like a litany. It felt like a dream come true. She was finally married now, the wife of the most famous, handsome man in the world, and still the undisputed no. 1 actor in Japan. He looked so handsome and tall in his riding clothes. She imagined the rippling muscles beneath the dark green vest. She suddenly wondered what it would feel like to be crushed against that broad chest, and to her shame the little nipples on her small but full breasts hardened, thrusting above the water.

What on earth was the matter with her? She never had thoughts like these before. She knew so little about what went on between men and women. The only thing that she was never a stranger of was a kiss. Right from this same man. Other times the kiss was soft, yet warm, at times reluctantly demanding. Even so, those kisses Ren gave her were all full of love, so passionate, and so honest.

Kyoko rubbed the scented soap with her hands again, and this time she lathered her arms, chest and slender legs with it. Another embarassing and unforgettable scene broke in her mind while doing so, because it was also the same with this action when Ren had accidentally entered the bathroom while she was bathing.

She could still remember, it was so fresh as if it just happened yesterday. That was during her violence mission three years ago, when she had found the rest of the truth behind her husband's real identity herself. She portrayed Setsuka Heel that time, the sexy and only younger sister of the ruthless Cain Heel, which was portrayed by Ren. He starred in that horror-action movie, Tragic Marker, a film where Ren was finally given the opportunity to let his old self break loose as a coldblooded murderer named Darell, who was known as B.J... Kyoko can still remember even the time... 10:30 in the evening... Even when that was done, she still convinced herself until now that the door was definitely locked. LOCKED.

**[**_Because of the long, tough day at work in the studio, Kyoko decided to take a cool shower once she and Ren arrived at the hotel that evening... That time they came home late, since the director had planned to shot a lot of scenes with all the actors gathered on the set including Cain, to avoid clashing its schedule with the actors who were so busy, that it was hard to move the filming on certain days without them..._

_Ren, as Cain, had told Kyoko to take the bath first. So she went inside carrying with her fresh and warm, yet unbelievably sexy and tempting sleeping... er... black and red "lingeries", towel and her Setsu makeup kit containing her comb and wig. She bolted the door locked, undressed and took a shower. Because the locked door convinced her for a second time that it was now okay, it didn't matter now if the curtain shower will be left entirely open. She will just wipe the floor dry afterwards anyway. No worries._

_A few moments later, Ren's voice called out behind the door. But yes, with all the noise of water from the shower she clearly didn't hear him. But there were faint voices like, "Setsu, Setsu." and "You... behind."_

_What she didn't realized was that Ren was holding her pants behind the door. "Setsu. Setsu," Ren inside Cain said while knocking the door. Ren thought she really didn't leave anything behind huh. "You left your pants behind."_

_But then she didn't hear him. He knocked on the door a bit louder and called her out a bit louder again. "Setsu, Setsu."_

_Geez... This made him impatient. How can't she hear him this loud? Furrowing his brows, he now turned the doorknob right away. Ah, it opened. It was okay since the curtains were closed shut __anyway. He can just leave the pants on that basket and leave. No worries._

_Kyoko had just finished lathering her legs with a soap and went under the shower again, now began washing her hair away when all of a sudden she heard a loud click and a door that had swung open quickly._

"_Setsu, you forgot your–!"_

_In that position, with her hands still up behind her hair while a shower continued to pour down upon her, Kyoko held her breath. She was looking straight at Ren standing inside the bathroom. He was holding her leather pants with his hand, while the other was still holding the door. Both of them never said anything, they were so speechless to even utter a single word. _

_Damn she forgot the pants! How could she? Plus. He saw her completely naked! He saw her, with the shower curtain that looked convincing she had never drawn that shut at all. She was completely naked! Right under the shower! With an open curtain! On top of that, since she stopped midway while washing her hair when he opened that door, so now he also saw her two breasts! Oh God not just those breasts! How she hoped it was just her face instead!_

_She couldn't show her Kyoko self just yet and scream her heart out. Right away, just as Ren did back when she barged inside just like that too– except for the curtain though– she just smiled calmly and turned the shower knob to a stop. Looking back at him in full Setsu mode, she then spoke._

"_So... want to join me... big brother?" she said, wishing she can take those words back though. Shit. She could say better, but why inviting him?_

_Instead, Ren smiled back calmly. "I'll go when you're done," he answered. He then placed her pants on the basket, right where the towel and her other essentials were. "Setsu, you forgot this pants and left it behind on the bed."_

_He then walked away. "Always remember to make sure the door is double-locked." Again, while holding the door he faced her and smiled that warmly back at her. _

"_Don't forget to shut the curtain so as not to wet the floor next time," he added. "I don't want you to slip."_

_And the door was closed shut._**]**

Blushing completely full on the face, clearly not due to the steam that continued to fill the bathroom, Kyoko sank herself down on the bubbled water. So horrible! Oh God that was the most embarassing thing that happened in her life! She had locked that door, she saw the knob was completely turned to a lock mode so there was no way in hell that could be opened that easily. Yet the answer to the shocking questions came right after that incident.

Two hotel keepers who later came by the following morning that time bowed down in front of them on the doorstep. They explained to Ren and Kyoko that there was something wrong with the doorknob. Due to its age and constant renovation, the lock on the knob was now loose. So one should double checked it and see if the door was really locked, by turning the knob again once it has been shut close.

No use dwelling on that matter now, even if it was clear to her that she really locked it completely. Now Ren was the only person to witness her in complete wet and naked glory basked under the shower. Most of all, there wasn't a curtain to cover her. Now that she was married to him, there'll be even more of that. Probably...

Kyoko drew another breath and sank again on the water. This just didn't help calm the color on her face right now. Looking up, she fixed her hair back away and, with another splash washed her arms and legs. She finished washing her entire body, got up from the tub and dried herself off with a linen towel. She had barely finished wrapping herself in a silken chamber robe when a knock sounded on the door. Valentine had called back, this time she said Alexander came in with her dress. Kyoko got out from the bathroom.

"Thank you Alexander-san," said Kyoko as the butler bowed down and closed the bedroom door to a shut. Kyoko looked on the bed to see that her new yellow dress, a gift from Dior, lay smooth and free from creases on the sheets. On the carpeted floor lay the matching heels. It seemed to her that Ren will change on the other side of the room. Kyoko didn't know why that was so, as he can change just right here.

Kyoko took a glance at a golden clock on the wall. It was now eight o'clock sharp. She then started to change. Kyoko put on the yellow dress. Careful not to wrinkle it, she then sat behind the dresser and began her light makeup in front of the mirror, with Valentine helping her every now and then. Luckily, the young maid had a hidden talent that Kyoko had just discovered. Valentine was also a very skillful hairstylist. She quickly blow dried her lady's hair, took her master's hairstyling iron and used it to turn Kyoko's hair into gorgeous soft waves. While doing her, the women talked once in a while.

"Yes, when she stayed here for vacation, I did master Juliella's hair," Valentine said as she settled Kyoko's hair down her shoulder with the tip of the thin comb, her eyes fixed intently on the reflection. "Sometimes on special occassions, I styled her hair. Master loves simple styles. Not those tight coils whatsoever... She preferred elegance in simplicity, even her clothes. She was just so lovely, she doesn't need so much make-up on her."

Valentine handed a pair of matching golden earrings to Kyoko. The diamonds sparkled on her ears at the right time. She don't need to wear a necklace, as the black off shoulder lace on her dress drew attention too. She only needed to wear the thin bracelet that matched the earrings.

"Ah- I almost forgot!" exclaimed Valentine. She hurried to the bathroom and went back with the red rose. She then placed it on top of Kyoko's ear. "Hehe... I saw this a while ago, and I thought it would be better if you'll wear this on tonight."

"Thank you Valentine-san..."

"There. Kyoko-san, you're so lovely!" said Valentine, clapping her hands while looking at her lady's reflection on the mirror when she stood up.

"It's slightly cold outside at night," added the maid as she scurried again towards the wardrobe. She came back with a silk golden shawl and wrapped them around Kyoko's shoulder. "That's it! Master's shawl still looks great on you!"

"Really Valentine-san?" chuckled Kyoko.

"Trust me Kyoko-san, I know. Don't think of any other things and just enjoy tonight with master Kuon-san," replied Valentine with a smile. "Rayford-san prepared you such a delicious dinner. Let's go. I'm sure master couldn't wait to see how you look tonight!"

Kyoko then went out the door and walked on the hallway. Waiting for him downstairs was Ren. He looked up and smiled as he watched his lovely wife moved down the flight of steps to the main hall of the chateau.

"You look so beautiful..." came the cool, loving voice.

"Thank you. You look great too," replied Kyoko with a smile as she looked up at Ren, still looking so handsome in the clothes Dior gave him. He offered his hand, and taking it, the two walked together towards the balcony.

Alexander bowed as the two arrived outside. Everything this evening felt so romantic. The full moon glowed in a wonderful white across the dark night sky, and now on the canopy of flowers were mini lights. Tea lights also gleamed brightly around the centerpiece of red roses freshly picked from the garden. Ren then moved the chair out politely for Kyoko to sit, then sat across from her. Just that moment, orchestral music began to fill the air.

Surprised, Kyoko looked to the side to see the local workers, now dressed in their black formal attire, playing their instruments so skillfully while looking at the music sheet in front of them; one group played the violin, the next beside them played the viola, and another played the cello. Another group on the other side also played the flute. Kyoko hadn't known that behind the working clothes that these people inside Chateau Miraval wore, they were actually so talented; Rayford, Valentine, and all these vineyard workers. When in their working clothes they looked kinda dirty dealing with those grapes the entire day, now they all looked so handsome and beautiful in suits and dresses. The piece that the entire group played was soothing and relaxing, Kyoko felt like she was inside a first class restaurant.

Indeed, the service was also first class. Alexander skillfully opened the champagne bottle and without spilling even a single drop, poured the wine on each of the two glasses. Rayford came with their courses of the night. He was just the best serving them freshly grilled, smoked barbequed brisket glazed with cola barbeque sauce. For sides, he served grilled bacon wrapped asparagus, and french style potato salad.

"Rayford-san."

"Yes, Kuon-san?" said Rayford as he stopped the cart and glanced back at the two.

"This was just great," Ren replied. A brief soft laughter made Ren looked back in front of him. Standing a few meters behind Kyoko were Valentine and Alexander. The maid was covering her soft chuckles as she watched the teary eyed chibi Kyoko dreamily chewing the slice of barbeque brisket. The sight of his wife just made Ren remembered the time when both of them ate their dinner at a diner, when he ordered hamburger with an egg on top for Kyoko. She looked just as happy as she was eating right now.

"Mmmmm! So good! Rayford-san, you're the best ever!"

The only thing left was a river of tears on this cute chibi face. Kyoko looked up to see the same kind of genuine and warm expression he showed her that time; He was also smiling at her right now while watching her eat.

"It is... indeed," he said, his hand rested on his cheek.

The dessert course afterwards were deep dish cherry pie and grilled summer fruits with nutella on skewers. All the fruits on the menu were freshly picked right from the chateau's garden, and Rayford did the rest of his magic. Everything tasted just so good and right, Ren and Kyoko loved them.

Right after they had eaten their dessert, another piece was played. Ren stood up and went to Kyoko.

"Shall I have this dance with my wife?" asked Ren as he offered his hand. Taking it gladly, Kyoko nodded and smiled back at him. "Yes, sure."

Both of them stopped in the middle of the courtyard, and just right on time with the piece's verse playing in the background, the couple started to waltz slowly. As they moved under the bright moonlight, Kyoko could feel the slight draw of breath as Ren held her closer. The warm sensation when their bodies touched sent shivers on her entire body. She could feel her heart started pounding again. Just then, Ren started to sing softly on her ear together with the music.

"_I'll take care of you..._

_Don't be sad, don't be blue..._

_I'll never break your heart in two, I'll take care of you..."_

Kyoko's eyes grew wide in surprise as they waltzed while Ren sang softly. She didn't see nor heard him sing before, even when they were children. It was only this moment that finally, the man she loved so much showed her another secret that only she could ever keep. His cool deep voice warmed her insides when he sang, she didn't want to move her head further. She wanted to listen to him this close. This was more than enough to make her smile.

"_I want you to know, that I love you so..._

_I'm proud to tell the world, your mine..."_

These words that he sang this way felt like he was talking to her. Definitely, his actions all spoke how much he loved her more than anything. There was no one else that Ren loved apart from Kyoko, she knew that very well. They may be five years apart, but Ren showed to the world how happy he was that she was his...

Ren drew her closer to him, now holding her waist in a hug as Kyoko wrapped her arms around him. They waltzed further on the courtyard as the group continued to play the wonderful music. Ren then continued to sing softly on her ear.

"_I've said it before, I'll say it once more..._

_You'll be in my heart, 'til the end of time..."_

"_I'll take care of you..._

_Don't be sad, don't be blue..._

_Just count on me your whole life through..._

_'Coz I'll... take care of you..."_

How so... These were all true... He was just singing... Yet he didn't need to say these to her, for she felt warmth on those words.

"_I want you to know, that I love you so..._

_I'm proud to tell the world, you're mine..._

_I've said it before, I'll say it once more..._

_You'll be in my heart, 'til the end of time..."_

She didn't know why, but the more Ren kept singing these beautiful words, the more tears fell on her eyes. Kyoko smiled and hugged Ren close. Ren had acted on them until now. He never stopped caring about her. He was there when she needed him. Compared to Sho, Ren never made her cry just even a bit. When she was sad, he was there to comfort her. He kept whispering sweet words and showed her just how grateful he was to have someone so precious as her. She felt so loved by this man she looked up to with great respect. Now she felt so happy and so lucky, to stay in his arms forever. She finally realized that this, was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She decided that this would be her lifetime favorite song.

"_I'll take care of you..._

_Don't be sad, don't be blue..._

_Just count on me your whole life through..._

_'Coz I'll... take care... of... you..."_

As the final part of the piece drew to a close, Kyoko looked up at Ren. They lingered in their stare for a moment, each drowning themselves on the sea of passion on their eyes. It was never known how that happened, but both of them whispered at the same time.

"_I love you... so much..."_

Ren moved and gave Kyoko his most passionate kiss, just as she too moved up and offered him her warmest kiss. Locked in their tight embrace, the two never stopped kissing. It was only until they had parted that Kyoko finally allowed Ren to bent low and picked his beloved wife up in his arms.

Nodding silently at Alexander, Valentine and Rayford as a signal that it was now time to fix for the night, Ren walked quitely inside and up the steps to their bedchamber.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Ren walked slowly to the door of the room and, shutting it, slowly slammed the bolt home. Turning back, he looked at Kyoko. A few moments ago, Ren entered the room quietely and placed her down before going to the door. Now, he was looking at his wife who had remained as silent and still as a hiding cat. She had waited for him patiently to ensure the door was double locked, as she was afraid the same embarassing bathroom incident might happen again. Not of all these times. Not tonight.<p>

Staring warmly into her eyes as he walked closer to her, he spoke in the mid-darkness. His voice was never demanding, never in a hurry, but warm, honest and loving. The spark in his Emperor gaze gradually took her breath away, plus this made her not move at all. "I do mean to take you..."

Her brown eyes were enormous, now golden against her white face. "I... I know," she answered softly that was barely a whisper. Fully aware that her man knew all well about women better than anyone else, Kyoko spoke of clear honesty from her heart. She never felt angry, nor jealous, nor anything at all. She just stared lovingly back at her husband. "You'll... have to tell me what to do... I never know anything and no one has ever told me what is required– I mean who should? I am very ignorant of everything regarding this. Honestly, I didn't have time to inform myself of such things," she finished helplessly.

A warm, genuine smile lit his features, and he was suddenly her Kuon again. He walked further towards her. Looking down, he tucked his fingers under her chin and moved her face up. His other hand held her back and slowly he held her tight. "I promise... I will love you kindly tonight. I don't want to hurt you..."

Staring back at those handsome blue-green eyes– the deep color of the seas, she moved her hands up and caressed his features. His fair skin was just as soft, and slightly cold on the cheeks due to the breeze that blew him when he carried her all the way towards this room. "I trust you... I'm yours... all yours..." was all she could ever whisper. He pulled her into his arms. "Kyoko!" His voice was husky, warm and with emotion. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in her soft hair. She closed her eyes and her breath caught her throat as she finally recieved Ren's kiss.

His lips were still as soft as when they kissed back at the rose garden. His hand travelled to pick the rose from her ear and, not breaking away from his kisses placed it gently on the oak table to their side. He invaded further, and in a breath they held each other tight. "Sweet, sweet Kyoko," he whispered, and then his mouth took full and complete possession of hers. Ren kissed her passionately, deeply, the kiss vibrating through her. Thrill after thrill rippled through her as his lips gently persuaded hers to open, allowing his silken tongue to rove unchecked, to meet and subdue hers. "Kyoko, sweet, sweet Kyoko," he murmured against the softness of her neck, her final defense weakening. Gasping hotly, she shivered deliciously. The warm, tingling and wonderful sensation quickly rendered her helpless in his strong arms. He swooped back up, and their lips met again in another hot, deep kiss. They drew breath again together as deeper and longer they kissed. Her demand was strong in a loving soft moan, Ren answered that and parting her lips further entered her mouth deeper and played her tongue. Kyoko gave a sexy, satisfying moan in their kiss for the very first time. It sounded completely different, unlike the ones she did on those commercials with him. It was the most beautiful thing Ren heard coming from his only woman he loved so much. His two fingers swiftly undid the little pearl button at the top of her dress on her back and slowly unzipped it. Her back was so velvety smooth and warm to the touch against his hands. In another swift movement, one hand held her slender waist, his other hand unclasped her bra and sought one firm and perfect breast, cupping it, fondling it, his eager mouth seeking the tightly closed flower of her nipple. The warm mouth closed over its quivering prisoner, his tongue expertly encircling it again and again and sucking it until she thought she could stand no more. Ren felt it so. In response, he lifted his swooning treasure up and settling her on his waist pinned her against the post of the bed. There, he resumed delightful loveplay concentrating this time on her other breast. Her body was now helpless to the passion he was igniting in her, yet she still found her voice.

"Kuon," she cried out softly, this time twining her slender fingers in his hair, inviting him more of the sweet caress of his mouth. Slowly, he raised his head from the warm bounty of her breasts. Both of their eyes were glazed and so heavy with passion. Sighing deeply and staring into his eyes as they drew apart from their hot kiss in just an inch away, Kyoko moved her shoulders while his hands completely undressed her. He drew the dress from her and let it slip to the floor.

Just the sight of seeing her own naked self made her even more embarassed and so shy in front of him. It seemed Ren understood that entirely. Drawing such a feeling inside of her away, he then took her hands and placed them on his chest.

"Come, sweetheart," Ren said in a soft, kindly voice and kissed her again. He broke apart, then he added, "I'll let you undo it..."

The loving kiss permitted her to undress her man. Thoughtfully, without haste and with trembling fingers, she removed his clothes. In a sweeping movement, Ren pulled the covers back and, scooping her up, placed her on the bed. He then approaced the bed towards her. His tall figure towered over her a good few inches, that he made her feel even more petite, as she certainly was not that so small. Even if it was mid-dark, the only bright light came from the beam of full moon across the night sky outside the open balcony. Kyoko's eyes could make out the ripples of his fair muscled chest, tempting her to move her hands on them. They certainly were well chiselled, and she remembered those cool equipments that she saw on the lower floor of his apartment– she had taken a good look on them before, back when he got sick and she had been looking for a medicine kit.

As for Ren, the lovely sight beneath him attracted him so much. He admired the young virgin's perfection. His beloved Kyoko was so exquisite, with her small, pink-tipped breasts, her slim, long legs ending in slender, high-arched feet. How proud he was that she comes to him unblemished, and free of pock marks, to him. In the moonlight now moving slowly towards them, her beautiful body glowed like mother-of-pearl. He had the weapon to force her, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to use it just yet. He wanted to win her fairly, for the victory would be so much sweeter. _"And I love her so damn much!" _he thought exultantly.

This was Kyoko's very first time to have seen a naked man in front of her eyes. It didn't matter right now if she had at least seen a good bare feet of Sho in his robe coming out from the bathroom a couple of times when she stayed at the inn. This was completely different. Her eyes slowly travelled the length of Ren, lingering a moment on his sex, then blushingly moving upward.

The Emperor grinned mischievously at her. "I trust I meet your complete approval, sweetheart," he teased, drawing a few strands of her bangs away from her forehead.

For the briefest moment reason returned, and she began to hide her own naked body, covering herself with her arms. Instead, Ren took her hands away and held them tight with his own.

"Don't be, Kyoko," he said. "Starting from today, we can't avoid looking at each other's bodies now that we're together..." He then smiled warmly at her, caressing her face with his hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Kyoko..."

Her face was very serious. "I... I don't understand how it works."

"Let me worry about that," he answered. Taking her into his arms, he rolled her beneath him. "Ah, Kyoko! Sweet Kyoko!"

"_How I have dared much for you my love,"_ said a voice on the back of his mind. His mouth found hers again, but this time it was different. His lips teased, playing lightly across her mouth, her fluttering eyelids, her forehead, cheeks, chin, and lastly the tip of her nose.

The shock of his sweet assault left her slightly breathless, and she was certainly not ready for the warm hand that gently cupped her breast. She gasped.

Then, "Ah, Kuon, I... I am sorry I am so small," she apologized shyly, unable to meet his warm genuine gaze.

"You are perfection, Kyoko. See how sweet your breast is in my hand? It is like a little white dove."

He bent his blonde head and kissed the pink peak, pleased that it hardened almost immediately beneath his lips.

"Kiss me again, Kuon." came a simple loving request, yet this was also the first time she had ever made such a request from him. "Please, now!"

Had she been anyone else he would have made a ribald jest. Damn she was so intense. So urgent. Instead he bent, kissed the lips she offered. It was a deep, sweet kiss, and they were both loath not to stop. Kyoko gave an audible sigh when they break apart in a gasp, as Ren travelled further down her neck. Gently, he pressed her back among the pillows, lightly straddling her. His warm mouth now pressed kisses all across her trembling breasts, taking pleasure in her rapid rise to passion. Her beautiful, silky hair billowed shining and dark black across the white linen pillows. Head thrown back to reveal the slender column of her throat, she tempted the warm lips to leave a string of burning hot kisses down the quivering flesh.

His big hands slipped over her torso, enjoying the silken skin. Suddenly Kyoko was afire, and she moaned helplessly, frightened. Her body felt liquid. She was languid, yet filled with a great strength at the same time. His voice murmured soft and reassuring words of love.

Still she gasped softly, surprised as his fingers gently explored her, probing tenderly, forcing the tension from her body. Then she became aware of a new touch, that of his manhood, hard against her soft leg. Gently his knee nudged her thighs apart. The pulsing root of him touched the tip of her womanhood, and in a sweet haze of fear and desire she heard him say, "It will hurt you once Kyoko. After that there will never be pain again, my love."

"Yes! Yes! Oh, please, yes!" she panted, not even knowing what it was that she sought, but desperately wanting it. A deep, burning pain quickly receded, leaving her filled with a wonderful, throbbing warmth. His deep blue-green eyes met her golden ones, and passion mirrored passion as he loved her. For a moment they hung suspended in time and then she cried out her pleasure as his hardness broke, filling her with his creamy juices.

After a few breathless minutes, he rolled away and cradled her in his arms. He stroked her hair, marvelling at its soft density. When he spoke again, his velvety voice held the faintest hint of tremor. "Thank you, Kyoko, my little love. Thank you for the most precious gift a man can receive from his woman."

She moved so she could see his handsome face, her new womanhood making her brave. Somehow an honest voice on the back of her mind spoke. _"This may sound so corny but who cares. I just wanted him to know what's deep in my heart. That's all. I want to tell him now."_

"I have waited all my life for you, Kuon. Really... You know that I'm alone back then right? When I met you that day on the river, I was really happy. Now you're my husband."

He sighed and chuckled softly. "It's never a dream Kyoko... I am grateful to have you in my life, that's all I ever need. Nothing more."

She moved to hold him close and rested her head on his chest. Like her, his skin also felt a bit hot and warm. She could hear and feel his heart thumping against her skin. He held her closer to him and caresses the back of her shoulder. Kyoko had never been this safe all her life. She can stay in his arms like this forever.

"I feel so safe... when you hold me like this..." Her golden eyes were shining with happiness when she looked at him. "Kuon I love you! I love you so much!"

"God, sweetheart, I love you more!" He kissed her hard. "I love you too, my darling, I love you!"

Their bodies melted together once more. Kyoko was completely overwhelmed by these new and delicious stormy sensations sweeping over her. Her body responded lovingly to his every touch, eagerly seeking each new thrill.

He lay on his back and, lifting her swiftly, lay her atop him. Her blushes delighted him. How beautiful she looked right now when she got shy like this. If this had been a film she wouldn't be this so different. But this is the real Kyoko. The woman he love to pieces. Shyly, she hid her face in his shoulder. He chuckled. "No, sweetheart, now you must love me. Your turn."

"But Kuon, I don't know how," she honestly protested.

"Touch me, Kyko. It's the best start."

She sat up, her legs on either side of his torso. She couldn't quite meet his gaze yet. Shyly she touched his chest with a trembling hand. His skin was smooth and warm now. Her hand moved to his shoulder, then down his well-muscled arm. In a sudden bold move she leaned forward and brushed his cheek with her breast. Ren softly caught his breath and waited for her next move. Slowly she rubbed his face and then a hard little nipple was against his lips. It was now Kyoko's turn to gasp hotly as she found the taught little peak in the warmness of his mouth. His tongue and teeth teased it, sending darts of fire through her. She wriggled, eyes half closed.

His arms came up around her, and she once more found herself on her back. He caught her hand and drew it down to his manhood. Unbidden she caressed him with devastating effect. He groaned into the dark and tangled night of her hair. The clean, heathery smell of her rosy soap, the warm woman scent of her body maddened him. Again he slid his great sword deeply into her sweet sheath.

Sighing, she took as much of him to herself as she could. First her hands felt his mucled chest, but the wonderful sensation drove her to a sea of ecstacy with him and she can't take it to just touch him, her arms held him as tightly as his held her. Now her body was so close against his.

"Put your legs about me, love. I cannot have enough of you." His voice was strange, fierce and husky. Obeying, she cried out softly as she felt him drive deeper and deeper into her soft body. The world about her exploded into a whirlpool of pleasure upon pleasure. It could get no better, and yet it did– with each smooth thrust.

"Kuon! Kuon!" she finally sobbed, seemingly unable to bear any more. He was experienced enough to control their spiraling rise, but he could not stop loving her. "Just a little more Kyoko. Ah, God! You're so sweet! I don't want to stop!" he muttered thickly on her ear. "No! No! Don't stop! Please, no!"she whispered back frantically. She did not want to leave this marvelous world. Deeper! Deeper! More! More! They were lost in each other. As they climaxed together she gave a long wail, half in joy, half in sorrow.

Gathering her to him, he crooned low, "Ah, Kyoko... Sweet Kyoko! You are perfection, my little love, pure perfection! I love you so, sweetheart."

Her golden eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but they shone with a lot of love. "I love you too, Kuon!" He took her slender hand and played the fingers with his own. Kyoko can see his golden wedding ring gleamed under the moonlight that had swept across the room.

"Tell me, sweetheart... how many children do you want to have?"

"Heh?"

"What... four? Five... Eight, maybe?"

Just that bolted Kyoko up. She didn't know how it did, but she felt all the energy had gone back to her right away.

"Eight?"

For a moment they stared in silence, then Kyoko took no second thought of taking the pillow out from behind Ren and covered his laughing, teasing face. She had always wanted to hit her man, at least, teasingly. For the first time of her life she finally did. It felt good. "I was only joking, love!" cried his faint voice behind the large pillow. He took it away and put it back behind his head.

"I... one is enough... I only want one," came her honest, still shy reply. Their eyes met again. "It must be a wonderful feeling to finally become a father of our child very soon," he said. Tenderly, he stroked her cheek. "And you'll be his mother. I coudn't be even prouder than that."

Her eyes were shining with happiness. "You do? Kuon..."

"I love you, Kyoko," he whispered fiercely, gazing back at her with his eyes sparked full of love.

"I love you too, Kuon," she answered passionately.

Their lips met in a deep, loving kiss. Oh God, how he wanted to take her then and there, but getting a mighty hold of himself, he held back. She was not to be used that quickly. Her surrender would be so much better for the waiting.

She laid on the pillows, staring back at him shyly, half afraid and confused, almost as though she were a virgin once more. His expression looked different now. The spark on his eyes were full of passion mirrored to hers. It didn't looked mischievous, yet it was so full of love, so honest and dark at the same time. The New Emperor of the Night moved downward upon the bed and grasping her right foot began kissing it–the top, each toe, the arch and the heel. His lips moved oh so slowly to her ankle, and up her leg to the shapely calf, her dimpled knee, her long silken thigh. Moving downward again, he performed his tender ministrations on her left foot and leg.

Returning to her lips, he nibbled at them brieftly, leaving her gasping before finding again the sensual warmth of her now fuller breasts. Once more he sucked eagerly on the ripe fruit, tempting them to tiny aching peaks, making them tingle with anticipation. Her beautiful body was a very precious treasure, an unexplored land only he could ever own in his lifetime and he didn't want to ever miss a single inch of it. His gorgeous wife...

How firm her waist was. He kissed and nuzzled the curves of it, feeling the warm smoothness of her skin against his cheeks. His hands held her firmly about the round, hourglass hips as his lips slipped across the silken flesh of her belly. His tongue probed teasingly into her little navel, then slid lower, seeking the very core of her. Tenderly with one hand he raised her leg and kissed her inner thigh first, sending sparks in every vein of her body. Slowly he settled her leg on his shoulder, and gently he parted the lips of her vulva. It was already half open, the coral-red flower of her womanhood so wet and pouting with desire. Bending his head he kissed it, tasting the sweet-salt taste of her. Head thrown back, she gasped her shock, her fingers twined tightly in his blond hair, and her body arched so sexily to meet his mouth.

Smiling his pleasure, he lifted his head up and said quitely, "Not yet, sweetheart. It's much too soon yet."

"Please, Kuon," she pleaded in her soft, loving voice, her honesty filled those passionate eyes. She hated to admit it to him, but her excitement right now was so great that she thought she would die if it weren't satisfied.

"Not yet, Kyoko love," he repeated. Smiling at her lovingly he said, "As your beloved husband, I will now teach you to enjoy the anticipation, to prolong the pleasures." He turned her over gently and she felt him kissing and licking her back, her shoulders, her buttocks, her legs. Slowly, rhythmically, his knowing lips and tongue sucked and stroked her velvety smooth skin, increasing her fever. Her arms lay above her head and she clawed at the sheets, digging fiercely into the mattress. Slowly he rolled her onto her back and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. It was so deep, so hot, so demanding. Her soft moan of plea was answered right away, parting her lips to welcome his invading tongue again, all while she grinded sexily against his body. They broke in gasps, his lips trailing hot kisses on every part of her. Then gently he raised her legs and, drawing them over his shoulders, buried his face between them. Panting, Kyoko's hands found the softness of his hair, twining her fingers on them and gently arched her body longingly. So wonderful how his tongue found her honey, and he used her deeply and lovingly until she came, his mouth forcing her climax. _"Let me have the precious gift of you!"_ his inner voice screamed. _"Give it again tonight!" _As if she heard his silent plea, she cried her deep desire huskily. "Oh, Kuon, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sending shivers down her spine as he gently played her ear, he replied back in the same heat of his voice. "You'll have it in good time, love. In fact... I'll give it to you now." He kissed her fluttering eyelids and spread her wide. "All of it sweetheart." He drove deeply, enjoying her gasp, the incredulous and loving look on her face when she closed her eyes and tilted her head back on the pillow.

He was huge and he filled her to overflowing, pushing upward to touch at her very womb as he moved his great shaft skillfully, drawing it nearly all the way out, and thrusting it home again. For a moment, Kyoko thought she would be torn asunder, but her body stretched to receive him more and more, almost devouring him completely in her desperate hunger. She slipped her hands on his back and he caught her arms and pinioned them softly above her head. She kissed deeply into his shoulder, muffling her soft cries that were about to burst loud, and licked furiously on his skin at the sudden sensation that was now rendering her to another whirlpool of pleasure, driving her to moan so sexily, clearly begging him for more. The pleasure of his deep, loving thrusts mingled about and within her. The first time she had known great love from him was a while ago, and it was so smooth and deep, but never had she known such passion as this. This was another first time her man gave her another kind of love tonight. So wonderful. It consumed her, leaving no room for anything else.

Two loves from him, both felt completely different. And just how she enjoyed them down to one last bit. "Take it! I'm all yours, Kuon!"

Onward he drove her, and she reached peak after peak, believing each time that it was not possible to go any further, yet cresting higher and higher. Behind her closed eyelids, the world exploded into a rainbow of shattered glass. She felt the contractions of her orgasm so great that she believed air was about to overtake from her. Over and over and over again her body shuddered with the force of her deep passion.

He had joined her in ecstasy, climax for climax, then slowly he regained his senses and managed to hold her body. For a moment he could but stare at her. She was slightly white and just like him she too was panting, still catching her breath. Beads of his sweat dripped and trickled down on her wet, fair skin. Sitting up, he moved and strove to warm her. No woman on earth had ever driven him as far as she had done. No woman had ever satisfied him entirely as much as she, and no woman had ever given of herself as fully as she. No one from his past. She was the only one. Wiping trails of her sweat he looked down at her. She was still breathing heavily on his chest, holding him close. "Kuon..." came her soft voice. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. Yes, he love her so much. The only woman who captured him completely. His only woman... The most beautiful woman in the world... His beloved goddess... His only princess... His beloved wife... His Kyoko...

She stirred in his arms, and slowly her beautiful golden eyes fluttered open once again. She looked up and with her hands she searched his face fearfully for a sign of reassurance. He gently smoothed her tangled curtain of black hair from her forehead and said simply, "There's nothing else to say more, Kyoko... You already know..."

"Mmm... Yes, you don't need to say it... I know..." She moved her hand and caressed the muscles on his arm, letting him cuddled her closer to him. "Neh, Kuon..."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to get off from you. I feel so safe," she said. "I could stay like this forever." She heard a soft chuckle and loving kisses playing softly on her forehead again. For Ren he too could stay like this in his lifetime. He may have went further on the bed with his girlfriends in the past, but this was the first real love he had felt ever since he met her. His father had seen inside her, a rightful woman to marry. The best of all. No wonder Kuu was able to see through his son's desire, when he gave Julie's engagement ring to him back then. He already knew that it was Kyoko whom he had chosen. His mother knew all well too, and he was so thankful for his mother to have met his woman during those days when she was still alive. This wonderful and beautiful woman who lay by his side right now had given him more than any other person. It was perhaps not so surprising, then, that he had fallen in love with her with an innocence extraordinary in a worldly man.

He wrapped an arm about her and she nestled closer, smoothing the fairness of his muscled chest, her thoughts beginning to reassemble. Kuon was amazing, honestly. Her beloved husband had given her so much joy, and she admitted to herself that she had never known such passion as this in her whole life. Both of them gave their all, completely, body and soul. It was frightening, yet it was magnificent. Their bodies seemed to have been created expressly for one another. Smiling, she looked up to her man. For a moment she lingered her stare.

Ren's breathing had become quite regular. How very handsome he was in his sleep, very much the Angel of the Night of the nickname she immediately thought of once sleep took the New Emperor of the Night look from his face. This tempted her to touch and caressed his features. Like a curious little child, her slender fingers lovingly smoothed a trickle of sweat on his forehead. Her hands reached up further to tangle themselves in just a few of his smooth blond hair. Then she went down to the perfectly well arched eyebrows, she realized how actually well gathered the hair was now that she was this close to him. His eyelashes as she moved her finger were thick and long, slightly curled back at the ends. Then her fingers travelled on his long and narrow bridge of his nose, to his cheek, and just like how he did once with her lips back then her fingers touched his lips. She planted a soft loving kiss on it, and finally her fingers stopped on his chin. Staring at him again, there was an almost vulnerable look, though he was indeed a strong personality. She let her eyes wander from his handsome face to his wide shoulders and broad chest, down to his narrow waist and slim hips. His legs were long and shapely. His feet were slender, high-arched, the nails neatly pared. Her golden eyes wandered upward again to his sex, limp now and settled cozily in its nest of soft blond hair. It looked so sweet and harmless now, yet a short while ago for three times it had been a great, blue-veined beast driving her to seas of pleasures she hadn't known existed. She wanted to reach out and touch him.

"I see that for a second time, it all still meets with your approval, sweetheart."

She startled and color flooded entirely on her face. She gasped. He knew she was examining her!

He chuckled, then opened his deep sea-colored eyes and, reaching up, pulled her down into his arms. "So, you were taking a full inventory of me, darling. Does it meet with your approval?" Kissing her ear, he ran his tongue teasingly around it, then thrust it in and tickled her. She squirmed, shivering deliciously. "Stop it, Kuon! Yes! Yes! Your assets definitely do meet with my approval."

He cupped a breast in his hand, rubbing the nipple. "There are still two countries left for us to visit, so there's still a lot of time for us to spend time together far away. I want to take you somewhere and spend all my time making love to you."

"Yes!" she replied, slightly surprised at herself.

He chuckled again. How proud he was to have such a woman for a wife. "How flattering you are darling, and how honest... I know that final place we'll go. They are something different because they are located on small islands close to Punta Cana. All of them were owned by mother under the Lacroix Family Group. We'll go to one of the two small islands, Isla Saona. It's a wonderful and elegant beach."

"You've gone there before?"

"When I was young, before I met you darling," he said softly. "My parents took me there. It is one of my own special places when I wish to just break free from pressures of media, just to escape the trials of being who I am. I thought we should go there. You'll really love it, sweetheart." He took her face in one hand and kissed her tenderly. It was only until now, at the start of their married life that they finally expressed their innermost feelings to one another. "God, you've got the sweetest mouth!"

She felt herself growing languid again and she leaned back. Sighing happily, her golden eyes warm, she said, "God, Kuon... What is it you do to me, with just one kiss?"

"What do you to do me, Kyoko, that I feel so satisfied?"

Quickly they were in each other's arms again, their mouths and tongues and hands devouring each other. Bodies entwined, they kissed until their mouths were bruised and both were breathless. Already aroused, his manhood beat against her thigh. Reaching down, she caressed him with teasing fingers, reaching out to cup the soft pouch beneath his shaft, running a sure finger firmly beneath it, hearing his gasp of surprised pleasure on her curtain of hair.

There was no excruciating waiting this time. She parted her thighs easily and he slid into her warmth. Confident now, she tightened her vaginal muscles about him, now used to the depths of his thrust. How quick did she learned all this from him tonight! "Jesus!" he cried out softly as the wave of pleasure overpowered him. He drew back to thrust deeper into her yet, and again she tightened around him. What a most delightful torture he've endured, that he don't want to stop. How he want to pleasure her more!

Her arms were tight about him and as she loosened her grip on him, he began to murmur softly to her, "You're so wonderful, my Kyoko!" He knew all well that beneath the ladylike demeanor, there was a passionate wanton only he could ever possess. She had finally let out this side of her to him, and she made him know it. She opened herself to him. God, how warm and sweet she is! How her little honey oven burns for him–pleasures him–loves him!

For the very first time, Kyoko finally cried so lovingly to him. "Dear!"

He moved rhythmically with long, smooth strokes, each thrust seemingly to go deeper than the one before. She could feel herself opening wider to recieve him, taking him all, wanting even more. Oh, God, she wanted more! More! More! Sobbing and gasping for breath, she felt her climax bearing down on her like a great wind, slamming into her with such force that she slightly fainted, hearing as she slid away into the dark warmth his cry of pleasure. Her first awareness was the kisses he was covering her face with. "_Dear God"_, she thought,_ "That he can rouse me to such wonderful heights!_" She opened her eyes and smiled tremulously at him, her eyes brilliant with little tears. He smiled back warmly and ran a slim finger tenderly down her nose. "You've bewitched me, my golden-eyed goddess. Tomorrow we'll go to the city, I'll take you to the top of Eiffel Tower. How can we ever forget to go there last year?"

Chuckling softly, she replied, "Hehe... yes... you forgot to take me there. We're both busy filming." She kisssed him and while teasing his lips, spoke sexily, "Let's go tomorrow. Take me to the top. We'll go back home in the afternoon. Then..."

"Then, what?" It was now Kyoko's turn to smile mischievously. Tempting him, she kissed him and broke apart just inches away, biting one side of her lower lip as she grinned. Her golden eyes staring back at him were full of love. Damn!

"Mhmm," he chuckled, taking the silent plea. "Really, Dear..." He kissed her back just as breathtakingly deep, devouring her and slightly playing her tongue. Gently they broke their kiss apart, she murmured. "Mmm, yes." He nibbled on her lips. "For several days on our next trip, we shall do nothing other than make love in a beautiful room that overlooks the sea, and eat and drink sweet wine," he teased, laughing with her. "I'll be looking forward to what kind of bathing suit my sweetheart will wear for me... Oh yeah– Dear, you promised Maria-chan to bring her a picture."

Laughing with him, she gathered a few tresses of his hair with her fingers and pulled them down lovingly. He pulled her closer in his arms. His mouth closed over hers again, kissing her deeply. Then he loosed her and drew the sheets up to cover them. Smiling at her he took her in his arms and cradled her closer to him, stroking her hair away from her forehead and with his other hand caressing the back of her shoulder and to her arm. He bent again and placed a firm, light kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my Dear. I've no doubt I've fair worn you out so much tonight." She moved to hold him, and she realized just how much all the energy was sucked out of her. Instead, she kissed his chest and laid her head there, caressing his muscled arm that was holding her instinctively. She was even too exhausted to move. Her eyes roamed across her side for a while. Laid on top of that oak table was her rose, and Ren's silver necklace hung loosely on the edge, looking as though it was about to fall. Lastly, her eyes squinted further beyond the table to look at the golden clock on the far wall. Three thirty... Wow, that long... they spent the entire night this much.

"Goodnight, Dear..." said Ren, kissing her forehead. "I love you..."

"I love you too... Goodnight too, Dear," replied Kyoko.

At last, enclosed in each other's arms, they fell asleep, trusting the power of their love. Soft breeze swept across the room, into the white soft silk tulle and chiffon curtains of the open balcony. Outside, a waning gibbous moon gleamed high above the sky in the gray half-light before dawn.

But everything was not this romantic at all right at this very moment. A few miles away, right at the heart of "the city of lights", inside the luxurious suite bedroom in Hotel de Crillon, a terrified scream broke across the silent night.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>#<span>Author's Note:<span> And that's chapter 12. ^^ Oh man, what a night! Hehehe! :D I'd love to hear your reviews. Thank you so much for all of those reviews you posted by the way. They really mean a lot to me. It helps so much to see your tips, advices... Good or bad, they're all a big motivation to me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy reading this story like I did writing it!

My little bb boy has just snored in his nap here. It's thanks to Blood+ OST playing on my laptop for him, hehe... I'm off now. See you at the next chapter!

God bless you all! Mwaah :)

With so much love,

_~MrAZ_

#Full & Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe; Christian Dior, Jelly Woods & Giorgio Armani arrived in Japan

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

**Ch. 6: week of 26 May 2014 (last week of May) –** Kuu arrived in Japan.

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014 – **

** Morning: **couple's last final discussions with Lory & Kuu

**Afternoon: **Spa visit with Kane & Yashiro

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014 – **Kyoko's full day rest; helped with Darumaya's business

**Ch. 7: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **Ren & Kyoko's grand wedding on a live coverage has finally started. A few famous stars were invited as guest on-field reporters.

**Ch. 8: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **entire bridal entourage prepared to leave from The Villa; Kanae & Kyoko vowed to finally start calling 'older sister' or _Oneesan_ in Japanese, to one another from now on; Instead of just 'Kyoko-chan', Yashiro, due to seeing himself constantly as Ren's 'elder brother', also started seeing Kyoko as his _Neechan _already from now on_._

**Ch. 9: Wednesday, June 12, 2014 3:00 PM **(time as mentioned in Sawara's invitation on chap.2)**– **wedding of Ren and Kyoko at Miyazu Basilica

**Ch. 10: Wednesday, June 12, 2014 11:15 PM – **Ren and Kyoko were given last minute wedding gifts from Lory, Kanae, Yashiro, Jelly, Dior and Armani.

**Ch. 11: Thursday, June 13, 2014 – **Ren and Kyoko departed from Narita Int'l. Airport bound for France via Lory's personal hyper sonic jet, which took them to France in as little as two hours. They arrived at Charles de Gaulle Aiport at exactly 11:20 AM.


	13. Act Thirteen: The Beginning

**#Author's Note: **_Heeey~ v(^.^)V How are you guys! I'm finally back like I promised you! Mommy Mrazie here never breaks her promise! It's been such a long time since chapter 12... I miss you! I hope you're all doing good there. Now I'd like to remind you dears that I'm setting this stage to introduce to you a very minor character in the real manga, but very important with a special role here in Encore. It's still a continuation to chapter 12... you'll see.:) _

_This is it! Finally! Here's chapter 13 and the rest of the arc! Woo! Enjoy! Don't forget to drop by at reviews! I'd love to hear what you all think! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>#Disclaimer:<strong>_ No copyright infringement intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. :D I wish I own all of Nakamura sensei's characters that I love in Skip Beat._

* * *

><p><strong>ACT THIRTEEN<strong>

_**THE BEGINNING**_

New York city welcomed a bright summer morning up on the clear blue sky. Sunlight just kissed its rays at the ever magnificent Statue of Liberty standing tall. Breeze just drifted through the bustling streets; honks of cars echoed in the air as traffic got busier every minute in its usual rush hour and hectic day. People moved in every direction; some took their time sipping hot Starbucks coffee from a cup they held in their hands while waiting for a yellow taxi or a bus, others seemed like seconds are gold and that it matters to fix their hair and suit as they all rushed along the side of the street. For this woman who just got out of a cab and stood in front of a tall facade of a brown building, she needed to be here and must talk to someone in there. Before everything was too late. Today was the only day.

It only took a matter of five seconds for a few people in the lobby and the front desk staff, to stare at her the moment she got inside the golden automatic revolving door at the entrance. Mainly because of her exquisite beauty that was hard for someone to guess that she was just in her early twenties; long, silky straight golden hair tumbled smoothly behind her shoulders, light pink silk dress and tangerine heels which flaunted her height and figure like that of a model, and how she walked fluidly across the marble floor– even if she was in a hurry. Even her perfume smelled so sweet; a man who happened to leave something at the front desk and had just turned around to walk away grabbed a second glance at her. Though this lady looked so simple, she was nothing compared to the rest of the starstruck ladies she had just passed by.

"Good morning, miss, " greeted a man on the front desk, flashing his most ever handsome smile he could as the lady arrived. What a wonderful day this was for him. "How may I help you?"

"Hello... Umm... I'd like to see Mr. Hizuri please," came a soft and gentle reply.

"May I see your identification?"

The lady quickly rummaged through her purse and gave him the card. Right away, the attendant typed quickly on the keyboard. While doing so, his fellow colleague raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. Funny, he thought, how only a sexy and beautiful lady first thing in the morning could unexpectedly energize his friend like this. Little did he knew, his friend took second looks to the lady and back again on the card. . . . Seriously. . . . It's hard to believe that a daughter of a late well-known businessman and a niece of a very famous fashion designer, was really her. Who can tell when she looked completely different in the covers of Allure, Vanity Fair and Cosmopolitan magazines? Putting that aside, the man on the front desk returned the card and smiled.

"Mr. Hizuri's room is 829, Miss Van Hausen. Eighth floor," he said as he gestured his left hand towards the other side of the lobby.

"Thank you so much," she replied with sparkling blue eyes and hurried to the elevator.

While inside, Miss Van Hausen kept reminding herself that in the next few moments, her elder brother in L.A would definitely be looking all over for her. She hadn't told anyone in the mansion except for Lady Marie, the old headmaid. The two trusted each other deeply. Their bond was so close that it was more than sisters. More like a mother and daughter. . . . It was only with Marie that she can open everything with regards to her life; she was the one who lovingly took care of her since she was a baby. She was her best friend when there aren't any friends in school at all who really cared for her welfare. She was her second mother and her only mentor. With no one in the family left on her side, Lady Marie was permitted to live in the household. She knew Lady Marie wouldn't say anything to her wicked, evil brother. . . . Wicked, for in the Van Hausen family, everything that the elder brother did was for money. . . Her mother died while giving birth to her, so she only knew many things about her from her beloved father. But now that her strong pillar was gone, it was her elder brother David who took over the huge family business and became CEO. To strengthen its hold on such a large fortune, David secretly arranged a plan for a young family friend– who happened to be the company's executive board member, a stockholder, and the owner of his own family's business group that puts majority of low and middle class people to work for everyday living: oil, airline, cellular phones, TV stations and cars– to marry David's only sister . . . . She was apparently that man's girlfriend, albeit forcefully. Despite her reluctance, David kept his stubbornness and pride above his sister's welfare. He strongly disagreed her decision on entering show business and fashion industry, which was the direction that she had wanted to tread on ever since she was a little girl. . . . In order to keep an eye on her, David instead had her as a member of the board and work in the office for him. Secretly, she rebelled and finally fulfilled her dream, albeit through thick and thin. It wasn't that easy to go through the eye of the needle alone. Yet, she had proven herself worthy in the family, if only her father was still alive to compliment her and give remarks that she deserved. He would be really very proud of his only daughter, but David wasn't.

It was from there in that fashion industry that she unexpectedly met a tall, handsome young man who turned her world the other way around. It was completely overwhelming on her part, for even if it was every woman's dream to be with someone they love, she never thought it would actually happen to her. . . . It was destiny. . . . To think that he was one of the most famous actors and model in their time. True love never chooses a place in society after all. They were complete opposites that became attracted to one another: she was born with a golden spoon on one's mouth, while he was born to a poor family, but became the most famous actor and model in the world. He really went from rags to riches. It was love at first sight for both of them; they started off as close friends– also bonded as senpai and kouhai, then it went from there. The two fell deeply and madly in love. To avoid issues and escape under David's nose, they kept their relationship a deep secret. Later on, David had found them out. He did everything he could to keep both of them apart. He thought that her relationship with this actor was the main reason behind her resignation. That's why David had arranged for marriage. One, was for money. Two, for the Van Hausen company to grow larger, and three, for him to take over the other business - that of his friend. . . . Maybe to have him killed was the fastest route to sucess. . . . It was hitting three birds with one stone for him. But unknown to David, the actor had also proposed to his younger sister months before, and both had already planned to get married soon. They even planned to escape and live together far away. But David was fast enough to caught up to them. He denied her younger sister's resignation letter. Then, he shockingly announced that the marriage will take place within a week's time, instead of the next two months. This was so she can wed the executive ahead of time and fulfill his plan once and for all. Unfortunately, the actor wasn't aware at all of the executive guy involved in his dear beloved's life. It would take a lot of courage for Miss Van Hausen to tell him the truth, but at the same time she feared that he might not accept her for it. It would be such a betrayal that he would hate her for the rest of his life, that's for sure. She doesn't want to be with that chairman at all. He may have given her the most expensive engagement ring, offered luxury and everything, but she told him to wait for her answer instead. She loved the actor wholeheartedly, she love him so much that she couldn't think of other possible way to live forever without him. It was only with this actor that she said "yes" when he surprisingly confessed his proposal. . . .

The wedding was just right around the corner. Now she became confused. She had to make up her mind before everything was too late. She had no other choice but to do something to get away quickly. There was no time left. She already told Lady Marie about the plan to leave right after the awards night– Marie gave her blessing– and escaped in the middle of the night with her help so she could take the last flight bound for New York. That's why she was here in this building right now. . . . She could go to his condominium, but it was too much of an exposure in case David's men were there guarding the place. No. Not there. . . . She could call him on his phone, but David even took her cell phones away and wiretapped everything– cellphone company connections. . . . Luckily, David never knew anything about her fiance's best friend at all. . . . He may be a person with so many issues that she hated him for it, but enough of that, because he was the only remaining person in the world who could ever helped her at this time. Maybe this was the only time that she could finally speak to this man.

The elevator _dinged_ signalling the eighth floor. She hurriedly walked out of it and into the carpeted hallway searching for room 829 immediately. Glancing behind her back every now and then for any suspicious person around who may be following her, she turned on a corner to the right. Taking deep breaths, she held her thin shoulder bag tightly as she walked. Never before had she felt this really nervous and scared. So many things that she feared every second, but she had to pull herself together. Finally, at the left of the corridor beside a desk with flowers, was the room. She took a few seconds glance at herself at the big mirror on the wall. There were light tints of rosy color on her cheeks. Damn she still looked beautiful even when nervous. She inhaled deeply, and pressed the button on the right side of the door. Instead of the owner's face appearing on the small flat screen, it was its voice on the speaker.

"Yes?" its cool, manly but strict voice asked. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Miss Van Hausen replied nervously. How badly she wanted to get inside right away! "I need your help. Please–"

–But before she could finish her words, the door suddenly bolted open. A tall and blonde haired man stood in front of her with a surprise gleam of his deep sea green eyes.

"_TINA. . . What are you doing here?"_

She just stood in front of him with shaking feet, clearly about to burst.

"_KUON–! Kuon I need to see Ricky. Right now!"_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span>Author's Note:<span> **And that's Tina everybody! Oh yeah, hello Kuon - sorry I forgot to mention you. :D I felt I had to add a twist to the real manga guys, so I put that in Encore. There's so much mystery in it that I couldn't just help it. And I love her relationship with Ricky even if it was nothing big in the manga!

I love hearing your reviews, so please tell me what you all think! I'll see you guys at Chapter 14! Mwah :D To all of you who stick up to me until now, thank you for loving Encore! Lory when are you appearing? :( I miss you babe! lol

I love you all,

_~MrAZ_


	14. Act Fourteen: The Truth

**#Author's Note: **_Here's Chapter 14 everybody. Enjoy Encore! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>#<span>Disclaimer:<span> **_No copyright infringement intended. Just guilty of writing a fanfic. :D I wish I own any of the characters that I love in Skip Beat. So glad the great lady Mrs. Streep approved my invitation. Thanks, Madam! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>ACT FOURTEEN<strong>

_**THE TRUTH**_

It was as if Kuon understood what was currently happening today. He poke his head out of the doorway and glanced on both sides.

"Are you being followed?" he asked. Tina also looked to her left and right as she spoke.

"I'm not quite sure. . . ."

Kuon grabbed her hand quickly.

"Get in!"

He bolted the door shut and began to speak.

"He's still filming," he started as he walked down the hall towards the open kitchen. Tina followed closely and dropped her bag on the counter. "I thought you were seeing him right now? Did he call you? Why are you here?"

"David got all my phones last week," Tina replied, ignoring Kuon's surprise. "I even had a hard time coming out of the house. I'm glad Lady Marie was there... I was thinking maybe he had some guys on Ricky's flat, like what happened before. And now I can't call Ricky."

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

Tina shook her head as she grabbed a barstool on the counter.

"Not even meals yesterday."

"'Quite a surprise for a Van Hausen lady to starve herself to death, when you've got all the food you need at the mansion," said Kuon while giving a glass of water to Tina. He then walked towards the fridge.

"I didn't feel like eating, okay?" Tina retorted and took big gulps of water. No matter how thirsty she was when she got out from the airport, she never took the time to stop at least to buy a drink while she travelled all the way here. Now she felt her dry throat more relieved as she emptied the glass. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she continued.

"Too much pressure. . . . I can't stop thinking. . . ."

"There's still some leftover food from the ones that Ricky cooked yesterday," Kuon said as he examined inside the fridge. He took a few containers out, and with the other hand grabbed a bottle of milk. He then closed the fridge with a soft kick. "I'll heat these up. Or does that rich stomach of yours preferred the freshly cooked courses better? Sorry but I can't cook as you well know. Well, except for the Maui Rice. "

"Hmph, yeah the burned one. No, those are just fine. . ."

At the counter, Tina sat on a barstool, watching Kuon prepared the plates while the food was being heated on the microwave. She made herself feel at home and looked around. It was quite spacious for a young man like Kuon to stay. He still hadn't drawn the curtains out, but at least with its white cloth a faint morning light drew inside the room. For a guy's point of view though, the place was fairly "neat"; there were a few shirts and a jacket on the head of a sectioned sofa in the living room. She could make out a chain of silver keys and big file folders lying on a glass table just across from it. On the floor lay scattered pages from newspaper, two magazines, a long brown and black patterned blanket, and pocket headphones. At the far end of a wall to the right were well-arranged picture frames in various sizes, at the far left was a huge flat screen on a wall and a black furniture which probably kept the media player and remote controls inside. There was also a gray telephone on a side table near the curtain. Theater entertainment system speakers were situated perfectly at all the right corners of the room.

Kuon was finally done preparing and had placed heated dishes on the counter. "Here you go. Don't starve yourself next time or Ricky's gonna get me for it. You know him."

"Thank you. . . ."

Tina began to eat as Kuon poured a glass of milk.

"Eat first. Then we'll talk," said Kuon, convinced himself that for sure Tina haven't eaten not just yesterday, but days with the way she almost gobbled the food.

Tina picked slices of chicken rottisiere glazed with special barbeque sauce with a fork. One could totally feel how really hungry he was once he had tasted food. Just as always, Ricky's food tasted so great. He was such a good cook. As a well-known fashion model, Tina may be very careful of what she eats, but when it comes to Ricky making the meals, she would never care about her diet at all. A very considerate person, Ricky made sure that she and Kuon ate properly everyday, because these two people always forget how to put their health in mind. So he usually dropped by at Kuon's place to take care of him. Since he was always the busier guy between him and Kuon, and because Kuon couldn't eat well when left alone, he had to prepare meals for the entire day before going to work so Kuon can only heat them on the microwave. This was what he also did when he slept with Tina.

After a few minutes, Tina felt very grateful for a good heavy meal. She was thankfully full that she thought she could still live without having to eat lunch.

Now, it was finally time for both of them to talk. She got up from the barstool and followed Kuon as they walked towards the living room. Kuon had to clear away some of the things that were covering the sofa. Tina soon realized that all those file folders on the other side of the sofa were actually film scripts. Right on top of them, lay a familiar script with a sticky, which bore Ricky's name on it. A black pen was pinned at the middle of the folder. By this appearance alone, Tina was sure that this seemed to be the only script that was ever approved.

_**DREAMLOVER**_

_**Written by: Steven John Zegarra**_

So Ricky had spent his time here. Judging by the look of things around this room, he probably took his time at night studying the script. He usually reviewed this way while covering himself with a blanket. Tina knew that this was the film he talked to her about and how excited he was. Ricky had looked very much forward to it, for a fellow cast member– Meryl Streep– was one of his longtime favorite Hollywood actors of all time. She was his mentor, and also happened to be his character's mother in the film. Today, as Kuon had told her, Ricky was still out filming a movie. And this, was the one.

Kuon sat beside her and noticed her staring at the script. "Don't worry, he said he'll be back later today."

He never wasted any time to beat around the bush, so he started. "This must be very important to you, coming all the way here from L.A."

Tina just nodded silently.

"So, what is it?"

She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure enough if Kuon was the right person to be trusted. He may seemed younger than her for 6 years, and very problematic at that with a lot of complex issues of a warped persona to top it off, yet he was the only man that Ricky ever came to get so close to. Hard to admit that it was due to him that she became slightly envious of their brother-like relationship, maybe because he almost got Ricky's entire attention focused towards him. Proof of this was her and Kuon's impolite conversations fired back at each other, like the one they just did a while ago.

"Tina. . . ." came his reassuring voice. She pushed her hair back with her hands as she bend low, trying to calm herself down. In less than a minute she felt her entire body cold.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do now," she replied. As she sighed, she could feel water that was about to fill her eyes. "David– he. . . . He said I'll be getting married this Saturday."

"_What the fuck? Shit. I thought I heard it right when Ricky said it'll be held on June?"_

"No, not anymore."

Kuon looked back at her open-mouthed in shock. Now tears started to stream down her face.

"David suddenly changed his mind right after he denied my resignation letter two days ago," Tina continued. "I told him I needed time to think. But he insisted he doesn't want to wait any longer. . . . Plus, he had already told George and gave him the letter–!"

"Shit. Well, did George knew anything about you and Ricky?"

"No, of course not! He was all set for the wedding, made arrangements for my gown and everything. . . . I can't just go and walk down the aisle!"

She tried to wipe her tears away with her hand. "When he gave me the ring, he told me that he loved me. I didn't say anything then."

"Did Ricky knew about all this? Until now, you guys still haven't made up after that fight in L.A these past few weeks."

"That's why I'm here," Tina replied. "I need to see him. . . . I don't have much time!" Then, more tears fell. She covered her face with her hands. "God, I want to see him so bad. It hurts! This isn't what I wanted. How could David do this to me? I just want to be with him!"

Kuon knew all well that Ricky wasn't in his good state emotionally too. Ricky would seek refuge in his place these days. There weren't any nights where he could sleep at all, or not dial constantly on Kuon's wireless phone almost every single time of the day and night. Sometimes, Kuon noticed him staring blankly into space while having a couple of takes of rhum. Yes, he would tell Kuon what went on in their relationship. So it wasn't a big surprise for Tina why Kuon knew all about them, especially their latest argument. Kuon let Ricky be and open his heart out, because listening to him was the only way that he could do something for his best friend– no, more than that– his elder brother. . . . He concluded that these two people really loved and cared so much for each other, even if they were miles apart and still fresh from a fight. If this would be any other guy out there, that person wouldn't dwell much on this drama and go look for someone else. But Tina and Ricky held on, for seven years. They were the most amazing couple Kuon had ever known in his life. He and Tina may seemed like they were fighting or hated so much from a stranger's point of view, but both of them respected each other. Plus, Ricky was such a faithful man. So many young, successful and hot actresses out there in the business, but Ricky never looked back after he found Tina. Once he loved one, he only stick to that woman. No one else. He had set a good example to this guy who only had a girlfriend that would survive with him for only two weeks. If it would be successfully longer than that, only a month. Tina had treated Kuon the same, just as how much Ricky had treated him. At least only with these two persons did Kuon ever showed respect, although the cussings were still there.

Kuon nodded. "Yeah. . . . you have to tell him everything, and make up before it gets any worse. . ." He saw a box of soft tissues on a side table. He grabbed it and offered Tina. "Here."

As she picked two of them, Kuon spoke. "Tina, I honestly am aware of the fact that I'm not in the right place to tell you this, since I don't have this type of relationship with anyone. . . . But as far as I know, you need to make a choice. You can't go on struggling so much with this. You'll just end up tearing yourself apart. That's enough. If you know where your heart truly belongs, then just fucking go and follow it."

Silence continued to fill the air. Kuon then looked at her. "And, he can't stop thinking about you. He's suffering so much too. . . ."

Only then did Tina glanced up at him. Kuon stared back into the blue eyes that were painted with so much pain. "It was just all you," Kuon said. "Every time. . . You know, he mentioned something very important."

For a moment they stared, and then Tina asked in her soft voice, still tried to hold back tears.

". . . .What did he told you?"

**{**_Cool and crisp afternoon wind swept through tall trees, and birds flew from one branch to the other as Ricky and Kuon were strolling along the road near the look-out point of the lake in Central Park. A small colored ball rolled in the direction towards Ricky's feet. He picked it up just in time for the cute, chubby little girl with her hair tied with pink ribbons. Standing a few meters away to notice him. It didn't took __long for this doll to realize that the man was in fact, the real Academy Award winner and the star of all her favorite dramatic films that she always watched almost every single day._

"_Oh it's Ricky!" she exclaimed as she hurried towards him. Only a true diehard fan would know his real nickname. "It's Ricky! It's Ricky!"_

"_Hello, princess!" greeted Ricky as he knelt on one foot so he could be at the little girl's eye level. He raised the ball a bit. "Be careful when playing with your ball, darling. It'd be so sad if this would reach the lake down there."_

"_Yyyeah," the girl replied in her sweet, angelic voice. She then flashed her most impetuous, innocent smile. "I'll have to remind myself. . . that it's my favorite handsome actor who told me that!"_

_Ricky chuckled, quite amused. "Really?"_

"_Mhm?" the girl nodded._

"_Why do you say that I'm your favorite?" Ricky asked. She suddenly felt soft color filling her round cheeks. Her bottle green eyes sparkled as she chirped. "Because. . . you're a very handsome guy!"_

"_That's it?"_

"_Uh-uh. . . Because you're a hero. The way you saved the girl on a high building all by yourself is so cool. You are cool!"_

_Ricky could still remember that heroic movie, which was a huge box office hit two years ago. _

"_And, you also stick up to the girl who actually forgets everything about you. You stayed with her 'til the very end. . . because, you love her."_

_Oh that. Yeah, that film made him best actor recently. And, she finished watching it? Although a love story, While You Were Sleeping still was a very serious film. Hard to imagine that there were actually parents out there who let their children watched it. Most kids that he knew don't usually stay longer than two hours on a film like that. They preferred to watch animated ones. But this girl. . . . _

"_You're a very bright girl, aren't you. And you're cute too! What's your name?" Ricky asked as he took something out of the pocket on his jeans._

"_Lily!" the sweet, angelic voice chirped. "Lily Christina."_

"_Christina?"_

"_Mhm!"_

"_Where's your mom?" he asked._

"_She's just right there with everyone," pointed little Lily far ahead. "We're having a picnic."_

"_You know, this is between me and you, Lily," started Ricky as he scribbled something on the ball with his pen. This time, he spoke in a very low voice. "But there's someone who happens to have your name."_

_She almost shouted out loud. "Really? Her name is Lily Christina too?" _

_Ricky hushed her and winked. "Like I said, no one should know. She got your lovely second name."_

"_Christina?" Lily whispered, so low that Ricky had to move closer. "That is her name?"_

"_Yep."_

"_And– " Lily leaned and whispered in his ear instead. "And umm, do you love her?"_

_Ricky did the same thing and whispered in her ear. "Yes."_

_Kuon smirked as he watched Lily move towards Ricky's ear again. She barely spoke in a whisper, but it was still loud enough for the delinquent to hear._

"_Ricky, how come I didn't hear that on TV?" she asked. "Did you keep it a secret? Why?"_

"_Because I didn't say anything," he replied. "I don't want everyone to know, because she'll get mad at me."_

"_Well, you did right now. And she will get angry at you, because you told me." _

"_Nope. She won't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I will not tell her," Ricky said as they laughed. Still curious, Lily grabbed another chance to ask him so she leaned again and whispered. "Ricky, how much do you love Christina?"_

"_More than anything, dear."_

"_Is it bigger than Liberty?"_

_He chuckled with her and continued to whisper. "Yep. Bigger than that, even wider than the Grand Canyon."_

"_Is it deeper than the ocean?"_

"_Which ocean?"_

_Lily took a moment to think. Then, she answered in a hush, still giggling softly. "Umm, the Atlantic Ocean!"_

"_Deeper than that baby. No words could describe it better," Ricky said with a smile. "It's everything."_

"_You mean it's everything in the whole wide world?"_

"_More than anything, honey."_

_The little girl beamed in amazement. She jumped slightly, yet she never forget to still keep her voice really low. "Oooh– I wish I could see her! I want to see her! She must be really very beautiful too, isn't she Ricky?"_

"_Just like you," he answered, meeting his forehead to hers. Lily whispered for the last time. _

"_Ricky?"_

_He leaned over again. "Hmm?"_

_Covering his ear, she said, "Do you think she loves you too?"_

"_I think? What do you think?" Ricky said and gave her a wink. Lily took that as 'YES'. She nodded and giggled. Now she didn't whisper as she spoke. "Yeah, I think so too! Like you said, there are no words. Right?"_

"_Yes, dear. . . that's right! Now here's your ball," Ricky said as he gave Lily her ball back. "Your parents must be looking for you."_

_Lily read his autograph on her ball. "Wow! Thank you so much Ricky!" she thanked him. _

"_You're welcome, Lily. Nice meeting you!" replied Ricky as the girl ran back towards the grass. But Lily stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him again and looked up at the tall man. Her tiny, angelic voice echoed. "Ricky? Can I bear hug you before I go?"_

"_Aww, sure dear. Come!" _

_Lily quickly placed her ball on the ground and gave Ricky a big bear hug tightly. "I love you Ricky! I've always wanted to meet you. You're the greatest guy in the whole wide world. I'm your biggest fan!"_

"_Oohh. . . Hehe, yeah I know! I love you too, sweetheart."_

_When they faced each other, Lily said. "You know, Ricky? I wish I could meet a man just like you when I become a lady, Ricky! Then I promise. I will stick to him 'til the very end, just like what you did to the girl. I will love him more than words, so he will mean everything!"_

_That greatly touched Ricky's heartstrings. "Of course you will, Lily. Someday. . . One day, you will meet that person. I promise you that."_

_Lily stole kisses on both Ricky's cheeks, much to the actor's surprise. Ricky did the same thing and kissed both Lily's cheeks in return. He added another peck on her small forehead. Just then, Lily heard her mother called out from far ahead. Kuon looked up at the same time. Kuon saw that Lily's blonde haired mother might have been scared that a stranger had done something to her daughter. But that was long gone, when she recognized who the stranger was. Instead, she stood starstruck and speechless. He could make out the silent 'Oh my God! Oh, my dear God!' on her lips._

_Lily ran back, took the ball with her little hands and waved at Ricky. "See you later, Ricky!" Then she blew him kisses. "I love you so much, Ricky! Bye!"_

"_See you later too, Lily! I love you more!" called out Ricky as he waved his farewell kisses to the little girl. _

_Ricky and Kuon continued to watch Lily as she gave her dear mother a hug and started chirping her most unforgettable moment in her life. Both men could make out faint, 'Mom! Did you see it? Did you see it? I talked to Ricky!", then, "You know what Mommy? I gave him a big bear hug!" and probably the words, "I kissed him and he kissed me back too! In here and here and here!"_

"_What a lovely, smart kid isn't she?" Ricky chuckled. "She's so cute!" _

_Kuon had stood silent near him throughout the whole encounter. "Yes, she really is," he agreed. "I've never seen a kid her age speak like that."_

"_That's what I'm talking about, Kuon," Ricky said. He then gestured for them to walk again on the path. This time, they walked in the direction towards the far side of the lake so they could linger there privately. It was a good place that was surrounded with flowers, bushes and tall trees. "Life is so precious. Take one step at a time, and fulfill your dreams. And when you get there, there's always another choice to face a new kind of life you know. . . Another chapter."_

"_What is it? At least to yours first?" Kuon asked. Ricky looked at him with a gentle smile._

"_Marriage," he replied. "I've done enough, bro. It's time for me to step down in this world."_

"_What do you mean? You're talking as if you're about to die."_

"_No. Of course nothing like that," Ricky said. The two men reached the far south point and leaned on the side of a small bridge. Ricky sighed. "A lot of things happened. Remember the time when Levi was about to approve the script he dismissed, but you were the one who took over?"_

"_Yeah," Kuon chuckled with him. "You were there–"_

"–_You saw his face when he found out it was you!" Ricky added. "You were so incredible, man. . ."_

"_You could've like I told you. I had big shoes to fill," Kuon said._

"_Fill the shoes but don't ever follow the footprints. . . . Makes you miss out what's really important in this life."_

"_What're you talking about, Ricky?" Kuon asked, quite preplexed. "You've lived the life."_

"_Before this, my life's been nothing but fake. Fake papers and fake business cards. It was so tough having to survive in that brink of hell. I couldn't imagine it. This stage, is the only thing that's real."_

_Ricky took something out from his back pocket and showed Kuon a photoraph of a crushingly attractive, smiling Tina that he keeps in his wallet._

"_Tina's incredible," Kuon commented._

"_Mhm. She's amazing," Ricky said as he pocketed his wallet back. "And I spent half my childhood and teenage years in gangs and alleys, with a wasted life that a young kid shouldn't have. . . I hated that lifestyle, so I chose to get away from it and here I am. . . . I love so much what I'm doing at this point. Acting made me feel alive as a person– a real me. I achieved doing all the things that I never thought I could do. It's the only one that I have. But nothing had made me very much alive and complete than having Tina."_

_Ricky turned around to face the lake. It wasn't bigger than the other one where they met Lily, but the greenery, peace and quiet down here are just right to relieve his stress. He watched soft ripples being formed on the water's surface._

"_When she came into my life, I suddenly thought that finally an angel saved me. She's very important to me, Kuon. . . . I love her more than my life. . . I've always wanted to get that cottage in Japan, you know the one that I told you about, right? It's small, right near the sea. But enough for me, Tina and the kids. I don't care if we live in a hut, as long as I'm with Tina."_

_He then looked at Kuon. "When we have a child, if it's a girl I like to name her Lily. I wish she'd be just like that kid. . . This is why now is the right time for me to bid goodbye to show business, settle down and raise children with Tina. . . . If only Tina would choose me. . . . I don't know Kuon. . . I have nothing left, just this one in a million girl you know. . . I'd do anything just to get her. I'd give up my acting if it meant to be with her for the rest of my life. I would ran away with her if it's her. God. . . Tina's all I ever have. . ."_

_Ricky straightened up and faced his best friend. "You're young. Don't get to be my age back then with nothing but this crap lifestyle of yours, Kuon. Remember this, you're not built to be broken. This is a once in a lifetime haul, bro. Bring down the curtain after this one, 'coz that's enough. . . No more next time. Make a new life. Find that amazing somebody you want to spend the rest of your life with. And hold on to her forever. . . Okay?"_

_Kuon thought about it for a moment. He nodded silently. "Yeah. . . Okay."_

_Ricky smoothed his head. He always does this as an elder brother would do to his younger brother that he cared so much. "Alright? Promise me that, bro. "_

"_I promise. I will."_

_Ricky noticed something wasn't right with Kuon. Worried, he asked. "How do you feel?"_

_Kuon shrugged. "Nothing. I'm fine."_

_Ricky looked straight into his deep blue eyes. To be sure, he placed a hand on Kuon's forehead. _

"_Fine?"_

"_Yeah. I'm alright, why?"_

"_You know what fine stands for, don't ya?" teased Ricky, smiling broadly. There he goes again. Annoyed, Kuon sighed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, unfortunately."_

"_Fucked-up or Freaked out," started Ricky._

"_Insecure–" continued Kuon._

"–_Neurotic. . ."_

"_and Emotional."_

_Ricky nodded his head to gesture Kuon to an middle-aged man from afar carrying newspapers with his hand, while holding up one with the other. "See that column behind you?"_

_Kuon turned to look at him. Although quite a few meters away from them, Kuon can clearly made out a huge photo on the front cover: a beat up young guy about Kuon's age, handcuffed and wore an orange uniform. He seemed to be coming out of a court house amidst a crowd of people and mediamen. A bold script that spoke of him being a **"Gang member and Murderer Sentenced to Life Imprisonment"** was right on top of it._

"_What about it?" he asked._

"_That's where it strung up idiots who felt 'fine'," Ricky answered. Kuon shrugged again as Ricky chuckled a bit with him. "Oh well."_

_Ricky glanced at his watch and placed an arm across Kuon's shoulder. "Come on, Tina's waiting. Let's go." _

_With one arm on holding his best friend, Ricky walked together with Kuon along the bridge and back into the park._**}**

Tina stood beside the slight open curtain, holding on to her strength as she cried miserably. _Ricky. . . Dear. . ._

"That is exactly what I ever wanted too!" Tina's muffled voice behind her hands said. She straightened up, and faced Kuon. Tears continued to fell from her now sad eyes. "You know I can't go on like this. . . I _just_ can't. I can't! I DON'T want to marry George. _I want to marry Ricky! God knows how much I ever love him! I only want to be with him!"_

"Then go and elope with him," Kuon said. "If you tell him everything and ran away with him I'm sure–"

"–But David's going to take me to Spain tomorrow morning! That's where George is going to marry me on Saturday. I have no more time left Kuon! I don't want to go–!"

Now Tina's shaking uncontrollably as she kept crying. Her cold hands trembled with fear as she moved to pull back her hair in panic. "_I want to be with Ricky! I can't live like this, not without Ricky! _I don't want to go. . . I don't want to go!"

Too much for Tina to bear, all the strength was gone as her feet gave way and she dropped sitting on the floor, still crying.

"_He took away everything! My career, my money, he even killed my father! I've lost the one I ever hoped to live for. Now I can't afford to lose someone ever again! But he still wanted to take him away from me! Ricky's the only one I have!"_

This was the first time in Kuon's life to have painfully seen Tina about to fall apart like this. All she said, plus she couldn't make a call, she's on David's radar almost everywhere, and she couldn't freely choose even at least marry the one she madly love. Her pride and freedom was stripped away from her. How could David had done something terrible to put his very own sister to suffer so much for years like this? All for the love of money! How sweet to crack his head wide open!

Kuon stood up and rushed to Tina's side. "Tina!"

He put his hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down. "Tina, listen to me– Listen! Don't you lose hope! You don't have to go back there. Don't go back to L.A! _Look at me!_"

With his strong hands holding her, Kuon turned Tina.

"Ricky's almost coming back from work, today's the last day of filming. So when he comes here tell him right away! I know he'll understands, because that's what he also wants. Tina, there's still a chance."

In that moment, it was as if a new light has lit up Tina's eyes.

"Pull your fucking self together! You guys love each other right? Then you guys can leave all what you have here and just ran away together! Fly to Japan right now to where Ricky wants you both to stay and live there. No one, not even David would ever fucking know! Or if it makes you guys feel any better, then stay to my mom's place in France! I told Ricky about it so he knows that house. I can contact Alexander to meet you there."

Tina sat silent on the floor, looking up at Kuon beside her. Wait a minute. . . He's talking differently. Is this the hateful Kuon that she sees all the time with Ricky? This annoying kid who can't even cook at least fried rice properly?

"How strange," Tina mocked, placing her hand on Kuon's forehead. "You've suddenly gone mature, Kuon. What happened–?"

"–_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME, BITCH!"_ roared Kuon irritably, definitely his voice boomed loud across the room, startling Tina to a wide electric shock. Now this was one of those things that she feared it coming, something that she had to avoid making Kuon mad or hell will break lose. His temper was not to be taken advantage of, because this kid doesn't care if it's a guy or a girl–even if it's his brother Ricky's fiancé– once he's fired up.

_"I'M SERIOUS HERE TINA AND YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME?" _Kuon's eyes had gone completely triangular and white now. His sharp white teeth could tear her apart. Tina could have sworn a breeze of black aura had swept and enveloped her. His long foot was in the air ready to break her to pieces. _"LOOK AT THE TIME_–_! I HAVEN'T EATEN ANY BREAKFAST SINCE YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE SO FUCKING EARLY IN THE MORNING– AND CRYING LIKE A MAD BABY–! YOU'D BETTER THANK ME I HELPED YOU BITCH! DARE MESS UP WITH ME AND I'M GONNA FUCKING KICK YOUR HORNY ASS UP TO LIBERTY–! AND ALL THE WAY ON THAT GREAT WALL TOO! SHIIT!"_

"Yeah, okay! Okay, I'll stop! So don't hit me!" cried Tina, covering her face with her hands. They settled calmly again, and this time Tina felt better. That's right. What would happen to her if she didn't came to Kuon in the first place?

"Now listen! Even if they're okay, it would still be better to leave it to Ricky to choose whichever those places that you could go to," said Kuon, his eyebrows still furrowed. Clearly still pissed. "Just remember, he's willing to sacrifice everything away if it's to be together. He can't go back to the way it was being an actor, once he'd done all this. So you have to finalize your decision. "

"Yeah. . . I'm ready."

"Good." Kuon then looked up at the wall clock on the other side of the room. It was just eight o'clock sharp. "You know what– I think we should just go there and see him right now so you guys could go straight to the airport right away. I know the place."

"What if David's men are around? They could be following us," Tina said with fear. Just mentioning them made Tina get scared again. Standing, Kuon stared back at her.

He assured, "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll get you there safe."

"Kuon?"

"_What?"_

Tina straightened up and hugged Kuon, much to his surprise since she had never done this before. For once in her life, Tina finally saw a ray of hope. She became so excited. At last, she can be with Ricky forever! She also changed her mind about Kuon. He wasn't all that hateful kid. Behind that persona, was a kind man after all.

"Thank you. . . Thank you so much for your help!" Tina said on his shoulder. "I could've died if it wasn't for you. You saved me. I can be with the person I love so much. "

"Don't mind it," Kuon replied. When she faced him with a tearful smile, he irritably wiped her tears away. "That pisses me off. I thought it's alright now? So stop crying. I'm only doing what I could."

He then hurried across the living room, took his slippers off and wore his shoes. His longsleeve shirt barely buttoned to the chest and the faded jeans were just alright. It doesn't matter what he wore today, since he'll just flash that flirtiness to a few staff ladies on the set– maybe he can take one of them and play with her on that darkmost corner of the storage house– and they were good to go. He got back to the glass table and took his keys. Instead of the cab, it was faster to drive to Ricky's filming. Plus, now was not the time to ride a taxi if they have to catch the next early flight this morning. In case David's men were really following them, and even if they did, they couldn't catch up to his precious Evo MR 9. And there was no way in hell they would found out anything about him.

Kuon almost forgot the passports. He tore towards the bedroom and opened the drawer beside a twin bed on the right. He knew where Ricky placed the important things since they shared only one room. He took Ricky's and surprisingly, Tina's and got out. No need to worry on the money because Tina had premium gold cards, and of course Ricky had some with him too. After all this, he can go back here and finally have some breakfast. Or brunch at least. His stomach kept purring madly like a wild cat.

All set, Kuon took the shoulder bag from the counter and handed it with the passports to Tina as they started towards the door. "We've got four minutes to leave– let's go!"

Just as they almost reached the entrance, they heard a quick, soft _swish _of a card being swiped and the door burst open.

Kuon and Tina, who followed closely behind him, stopped immediately. This was a huge surprise for both of them. Even Tina could hardly believe what her eyes saw that she stood stunned. Yet her eyes went alive right away, and tearfully again, as she exclaimed happily at the tall figure.

"_RICKY!"_

Tina couldn't wait to move to meet her beloved man. It had been weeks since the last time she was in his arms. "Ricky!"

But Tina couldn't go further. Instead, she stopped halfway, in fear. Because for the first time in her life, Ricky, still stormingly handsome in his light jeans and fitted dark shirt– the usual unbuttoned style to show his chiseled asset, his pulled back silky black hair, his two earrings on his left ear and shining silver necklace, stood in fury at the doorway. If Kuon could fire up his anger uncontrollably mad, this man on the other hand was seriously far even more than he could ever imagine. Tina may have witnessed her fiancé get angry for so many times. But never had she seen Ricky like this. It was as if he was another person. His deep aquamarine eyes stared daggers sharply straight at his best friend. She stood in tremor to his voice.

"_**KUON."**_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span>Author's Note:<span> **_Oh no. Kuon! What the heck did you do Kuon?_ _I just wanted him to loosen his screws and freely scream all he wants at a woman for once. To be honest, I thought of Chris Tucker from the first Rush Hour then the mad Kyoko with her demons lol! Oh God I miss that beautiful scene, I wonder how her demons are doing lately? They need to come back it's been a while!_

_Enough of that little fun rant, feel free to drop by at the reviews or PM me! :D I love to be friends with everybody! Thanks again for loving Encore! Mwah:D_

_I love you all! See you at Chapter 15,_

_~MrAZzzzie_


	15. Act Fifteen: Unspoken Words

#**Author's Note:**_ Ricky's home and angry. That's not a good introduction to the hot guy! lol! Sorry Rick ;D Let's continue the encounter on Chapter 15! Have fun with Encore! :D Mwah!_

* * *

><p><em>#<em>**Disclaimer:**_ Just guilty of writing a fanfic :D No copyright infringement intended. The characters aren't mine either, they're Nakamura-sensei's. I wish I own Skip Beat. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>ACT FIFTEEN<strong>

_**UNSPOKEN WORDS**_

Ricky stood at the doorway in fury. His deep, aquamarine eyes never blinked as he stared daggers straight at his younger best friend, who stood perplexed at him. Tina was confused. Why did Ricky suddenly became like this? It was supposed to be a happy arrival for him. Today was supposed to be Ricky's lucky day, since this day was the last day of filming. Plus, the shooting finally ended early so he headed straight to Kuon's place. He was _supposed_ to get all excited to unexpectedly see his only girl of his dreams, Tina, and welcome her with open arms, then they'll talk right away and fly to Japan or France! But Tina was sure things won't turn out quite the way it was expected it to be. Just as the door automatically closed itself to a loud shut behind him, Ricky spoke.

"_**KUON."**_

The cold shrill of his voice sent shivers down Kuon's spine. Even Tina felt the tremor behind his words.

"Ricky," Kuon said. It was stupid to continue with the greeting and asked him how the filming went. Not with that face.

To cut off this eery silence, Tina went towards Ricky and asked him. She held out her arms to hold him. "Ricky? Ricky. . . What's wrong–?"

But Ricky didn't seem to have heard her. He rushed past her and straight towards Kuon. To her shock, he pulled Kuon's shirt up in brute force. He held Kuon so strong that Kuon dropped the keys to the floor.

"_What the fuck are you doing? Going somewhere with my girl?"_

Tina and Kuon went surprised. _"WHAT?"_

Kuon replied. "We're about to leave to go and see you."

Ricky's blood was more than boiling point now. His grip got tighter. No one messes with The Devil. "_KUON. Don't you play games with me."_

His curled fist hit hard across Kuon's face, slamming him on the floor with a loud thud.

"RICKY!" Tina called out. "Don't–!"

Ricky never stopped. He continued hitting Kuon across the room.

"_What the fuck was all that about huh?"_

"Please, Ricky! Stop – !" Tina begged him, but her words didn't seem to reach Ricky's ears. "It's not what you think!"

How was he supposed to calm down when he heard voices behind the door when he arrived! Warm words, "You saved my life? I could be dead if not with you?". . . "Finally be with the man she love so much?" . . . a soft, "Stop crying– it pisses me to see you like that?" and what shit was that– "I promise, I'll keep you safe?" What kind of bullshit was that all about? So many other fucking scenes between him and Tina that Ricky didn't want to imagine ran wild on his mind.

"–_with only FOUR minutes left to LEAVE THE HELL WHERE?" _Ricky yelled. Kuon swiftly blocked the hit with his leg, but Ricky was faster enough to kick his leg hard on him.

Kuon tried to settle himself up on the floor. "There – there was nothing going on with us, Ricky."

Kuon could feel the burning aura rising as Ricky stepped towards him.

"_Yeah–? NOTHING."_

"Nothing," Kuon replied truthfully. Why else would he lie? Kuon was sure Ricky had misunderstood the last bit that he overheard. He had to explain. "Ricky – Ricky, listen to me. We had to see you–"

Breathing heavily, he pulled Kuon up on the shirt. _"–See you taking away what's mine!"_

Ricky punched him hard, hurling Kuon until he landed on his back on the table. Glass shattered completely on the floor. It's no use for Kuon to tried to convince him calmly. But still, he chose not to fight back and just let Ricky be. He can stop those fists, though not all of them because Ricky was quicker as lightning than him.

"STOP! Ricky–!" Tina cried. "Kuon! Both of you, that's enough!"

"Like I said, Ricky– we didn't do anything!" yelled Kuon amidst the scuffles on the sofa. "Tina – she came here for a reason!"

"_FUCKING BULLSHIT!"_

Ricky hit his stomach hard then his face.

"Please stop–!" Tina screamed.

"_I trusted you!"_

Kuon was hit a couple of times with Ricky's quick fists that sent him hard on the floor. He slowly straightened himself a little to at least explain Ricky everything, but Ricky took him again and this time he hurled him swiftly at the wall. Picture frames slammed on the floor, glass scattered everywhere. A big crack on the wall formed behind Kuon as Ricky hit him hard again.

Before Kuon could move even a little, Ricky's hands pinned him hard on the wall.

"Ricky stop it! That's enough!" cried Tina, completely flustered. "Put him down! Please –!"

". . ._uhh – ka! Riiiicck–!"_

Kuon gagged on Ricky's strong grip of his neck. He looked slightly down to see his best friend glared up at him with fierce, cold eyes. Kuon put his hands across Ricky's arm, and with every ounce of his strength pulled them down to get his hands off his neck. But Ricky was still just as strong to mercilessly kept holding him up there on the wall. The more Kuon fought, the tighter Ricky's grip squeezed him. He was almost running out of breath.

". . . Ah. . . Ha. . . Rick!"

"_There's no way in the fucking world where you can get away with her, Kuon. You know that."_

". . . .Ka. . . kk. . ." The only way that he could show his rebuke was to shook his head a little to say a huge 'NO'.

"_You're my only best friend, Kuon. I had no more family left. You were like a dear younger brother to me, just as how Kuu was like my own father. Julie like my mom. And I treated you like you were my own brother. . . . Now this. I'd never thought you would betray me!"_

"Please, Ricky – listen –! We've told you – it's not what you think it is!"

Tina's hysterical plea still didn't reach him. His grip held Kuon's neck tighter. A little bit more and Ricky can finally feel with his hands the last string of breath pulled out from this being like a weak cat. Death was just so sweet when the victim was in The Devil's hands.

"Please! Ricky – Dear. . . don't kill. . . _Dear, don't kill!_"

Only those words did Ricky had gone out from his senses and stared back at Kuon, who now looked so pale and holding his arms weakly.

"Hear us out, Ricky! He's right when he said I came here for a reason. I need to see you!" cried Tina. The cheeks that went dry have gone wet again from another stream of tears that never stopped falling from her eyes. "And no way in hell has something went on with me and him! He was just helping me see you! Otherwise David's men are going to kill me if they see me!"

Ricky looked deeply into her eyes and back at Kuon again. There was no slightest faint of lie deep within there on both of them. So he was completely wrong on that conversation? Kuon had read his expression. He nodded silently in his grip. It was hard to let his own voice finally speak, so instead he let out a faint whisper. "Y-yes. . . Ricky – R-rick, David's – taking h-her. . . away tomorrow."

Ricky loosened his grip on Kuon's neck and let go of him. Kuon collapsed hard on the floor. At least the coldness of his voice had completely gone.

"What did you say?" Ricky asked.

Kuon coughed while smoothing his neck. He can still feel the tight grip marks on him, and he hardly found himself standing straight, so he took assurance on the cracked wall and leaned on it. He jerked his head so Ricky could look at Tina. Catching his breath, he said. "Ask her. . ."

Ricky turned to his fiancé. "What is it, Tina?"

Tina had no more time left. She needed to explain everything to him and just leave with him far away from here. She hurried towards Ricky and held him close. Tina's a tall lady, but Ricky still towered a good few inches over her. Looking up lovingly at his eyes, she spoke. "Ricky – it's David, he's going to kidnap me! He said he's taking me to Spain tomorrow – But I don't want to go! I want to be with you! _I only love YOU_! I want to stay with you, let's live together. Let's run away! Far away from him! Kuon already gave me our passports. Take me to Japan! Or to Kuon's place in France! "

Her body was still trembling with fear. "I don't care whichever, as long as I'm with you! Ricky. . Ricky–!"

Ricky could feel the sudden coldness of her hands sinking deeper on his skin. She had been scared like this since the beginning. The usual sparkle of her blue eyes that he always mesmerized on were now replaced with a cloud of terror, pain and sadness that shed hot tears. He smoothed that drop away. It was clear to him that she haven't slept for a couple of days– shown well on the dark circles beneath those dear eyes. Though silky-looking, even her hair wasn't that smooth on his palm anymore. . . . It was so dry. Yet when she stood this very close in front of him, something on Tina's cheek captured his attention. His hand caressed that side of her fair face; her makeup couldn't fool Ricky's eyes – underneath it was actually a bruise, like something hard hit on her skin. Right above it on that very same place was another light mark, a cut that somehow came from a sharp object –probably a ring– as you would when you slapped someone's face. Because she breathe heavily with fear, her small lips slightly quivered on his finger's touch. They weren't smooth lovely buds now. Plus, on his other hand that held her, her tight hourglass body felt so small. She was so thin. For sure she hadn't eaten for days. . . .And David did all this. That fucking asshole! Shit. . . . _Shit, shit, shit!_ Not his beautiful Tina!

He couldn't help it anymore seeing his princess like this. He couldn't guess why the hell would someone hurt her. . . . Not his Tina! 

_"What's he done to you?"_

He immediately pulled her closer holding her waist, and in their tight embrace he swooped down and greeted those hungry buds with a deep, sweet kiss. God, how he missed her so much! His girl moaned tenderly, almost running out breath yet loving it– yearning him so bad as much as he, eagerly seeking her own wish. She could smell the familiar trademark masculine perfume he wore that she hadn't felt these past days. Her dear Ricky. . . The buds opened as he commanded, and his longing, silken tongue woke up his weak beloved and happily joined him. Silently deep in their hearts, both promised right away that once they reached their abode, they would gladly surrender everything to each other.

Ricky and Tina broke in a gasp. Stroking her hair as he held her tight in his arms, Ricky planted a soft kiss on her forehead and asked. "Why is he taking you there, Tina?"

He kissed her again. "Tell me what's going on – Tell me everything."

They looked at each other. But just as she opened her mouth to speak and start explaining everything to Ricky, the phone across the living room suddenly rang loudly, alerting the three people who stood in silence. Now Tina leaned closer to her man.

_**RIIIIIIIIINNG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>The sudden phonecall startled Tina, Ricky and Kuon. When the phone kept ringing loudly, its red light flashing constantly, each of them had their own guesses on who might be the person. For Tina, could it be David? Or George? David's men? No, they can't know this phone! She swore she had told no one about Ricky's best friend at all – wait – could it be Lady Marie?<p>

_Just as I thought!_ Tina's voice shouted at the back of her mind. She leaned her grip on Ricky's chest closer with trembling hands. Another strike of panic shot Tina, running through her veins like poison. What if it was David, and his men were already out there in the building? What should they do now?

For Ricky, he also had the same hunch that the caller might be David. That fucking guy couldn't possibly know where the hell Tina is. Even if he did, then he couldn't catch Tina and him. He had made up his mind now. They will ran away together. He'll take her with him to that secluded place in Japan and live a new life with each other. . . . David will never know. He had godfather Kuu's number in his phone of course, so he can contact him any time he want in case he needed to ask for help– perhaps that Lory guy whom godfather mentioned before might the right person to go, too. He also lived in Japan right now. Kuu can contact that guy for him. . . No one, not even David, can take his Tina away from him. Never! _No fucking way in hell._

Kuon, on the other hand, had a different hunch. He just hoped he was wrong. . .

–_**RIIIIIIIIINNG! . . . . . RIIIIIIIIINNG!**_

Ricky took a glance at Tina, then to Kuon – who nodded – before he started towards the phone. Tina grabbed his hand.

"Ricky–! Don't!"

Ricky stared back at her, gave her an assuring look and tightened his grip on her hand. "Tina. Trust me, it'll be fine."

–_**RIIIIIIIIINNGG!**_

It can't be helped then. Still holding Tina's cold hand tightly with his own, Ricky continued to go towards the phone. But just as he was about to pick the receiver up with his other hand, the phone suddenly _beeped_. Ricky stopped. A deep, cold voice of a man spoke on the speaker.

"_**HEY. . . . KUON."**_

Ricky knew that voice. He quickly turned to Kuon who suddenly jerked himself up from the floor, standing wide-eyed back at him in surprise. It seemed that he too knew the man behind the phone. Kuon stared in horror to the phone's speaker.

"_**What is this. . . that I heard from my dear nephew?" **_the caller said. He took the time in his hands as he spoke calmly and slowly, yet it sent terrifying shivers to Ricky's spine and also darted to Kuon's entire body in each of his words. His voice that echoed throughout the entire room sounded colder than Ricky's own when he was angry. But this, was nothing compared to both of them.

"_**It was a terrible – sooo terrible – day, Kuon. . . that he had to, miss. . . his filming. I had to pay the producer– oh. . . and that new director too, a nice midnight visit. . ."**_

There was a clear, soft hush in the background, which probably meant that the speaker was smoking a cigarette during this call.

"_**I know you are there, Kuon. . . Why aren't you talking to me? Don't you miss me–? Ahahahaha!"**_

The man's cold voice broke into a shrill laughter. "Who is that, Ricky?" Tina asked. "What's going on?"

"_**Come on, Kuon. Don't just stay there, my dear boy. Pick up the phone and talk to me. . . I need to hear your sexy voice explaining everything to me. . ."**_

Ricky looked at Kuon. Compared to when he was mad, Ricky didn't cuss. He hissed irritably, "Kuon. Don't tell me you were at it again!"

"Kuon? What did he do–!" Tina asked him as she held him, panic-stricken painted on her face.

There was no way Ricky nor Kuon could tell Tina about something like this. No, because that nephew kid was Tina's friend. He was also an actor. Kuon and him started to despise each other ever since that previous incident with that actor and Ricky. Kuon had anther brawl with him and his men again last week, and apparently the actor was badly hurt – as expected of The Devil's Fellow. Kuon was more connected in the underworld, having fought himself against these types of gangsters that murdered people each time. Been there the darkest hours during his younger days, Ricky had to step in and control Kuon himself, in order to save his life before it was too late. That was why, he had to stay in Kuon's place instead at his own condominium since then. Unfortunately, the actor had a deeper family connection. Little did the public knew that he was born in a family of mafias, the most dangerous and evil group in the underworld of New York. One day, in the streets of Manhattan, Ricky and Kuon had unexpectedly met that tall and calm man behind the phone– the actor's bald uncle, _Mr. Thomas Marvolo, Sr_. His looks was very far from his age. Behind the slim and suave appearance of the owner of a large business and stockholder mask, the bald man was called '_The Godfather' _and '_Lord Marvolo' _of the mafias. The head of his own 'special' organization that was the most feared in the underworld, Mr. Marvolo's name would probably be the last thing a poor victim would ever mentioned in his life, for no one even dared speak his name. He had mercilessly killed thousands of enemies, under his command and in person, who had guts to go across the line. All the more one would never wish his beloved personal pet named Bella– that tall, incredibly sexy, D plus cup woman (with delicious booty to top it off) in tight leather suit and black heels with her silky straight, long black hair held back into a high ponytail and blood red lips– or a Lord Marvolo himself, holding a shining black staff with a silver skull on the handle and the trademark brown cigar, will appear on his doorstep.

Ricky thought he had talked properly at Kuon about all this.

"_**You know. . . . why don't you take my present, Kuon–?"**_

Right away, Kuon and Ricky stared at the door.

"_**It's something, very special. . . I thought, I wanted to also surprise you in return. . . For GIVING something, to my dear nephew. . . We haven't met again these days. I missed you–"**_

Kuon bolted towards the window and slowly flicked the curtain very little to his side, which hinted a faint slit of light across his face. On the road below, he saw a shining black Mercedes Benz just pulled to a stop right in front of the building. Three men in black suits and sunglasses got out from the car.

"_**My present should be there any time now. . ."**_

Kuon stared further, and for a quick moment he noticed a gun hidden on the waist of one the guys who just fixed his suit.

"_**I forgot to tell you. . . that I have two presents for you – my Bella brought the other one. . . on her way to your best friend's place–"**_

–Kuon blinked back at Ricky, who stood shocked with Tina holding his arm close to him.

"It's Ricky?" Tina exclaimed right away. "Ricky! What's he going to do with you – could you guys please tell me what the hell's going on–!"

"–_**How is RICKY by the way, Kuon? . . . I'm sure your – Oscar brother, is going to LOVE my present. . . . that it will leave him very speechless. He's going to thank me for it. . . Ahahahaha! I must go now, son. I HAD TO MEET KUU AND JULIE TODAY –!"**_

Those words struck deep to Kuon as if it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He rushed across the living room.

"WAIT! KUON!" Ricky yelled holding Kuon back. "Kuon! Where are you going? He was just playing–!"

"_**We haven't heard about each other for quite a long time. Didn't you know, that I'm very good friends with them? . . . KUU AND JULIE. . . They were such a lovely couple. Reminds me of two wonderful people that I've known before – may their souls rest in peace. . . " **_

"–You know that guy Kuon! You know there's no way he would do something to your parents!" Ricky assured him, but Kuon was stronger to let go of his grip now.

"_**Wait – that's three. . . There were three presents, actually. Forgive me, I'm mistaken. . . Ahahahahaha! Well, I'm off now. Until we meet again, my dear boy. . . I just hope, you will LOVE my present. "**_

What if that Marvolo asshole was already on the doorstep of their house in L.A and made that call there? Right now?

"FUUCK! LET GO OF ME RICKY!" Kuon thundered. To think that he was miles away from L.A!

"_**FAREWELL, KUON."**_

Mr. Marvolo hanged up. The rest of the atmosphere in the entire room was filled with the phone's loud and long _beep _tone.

"I may not know what the hell's going on with this matter – but we should all leave together right now, Ricky!" Tina yelled in panic and fear. Her voice already begged him. "We must escape–! No one must die here!"

"By the sound of things he said, he's going to kill us," Ricky said to everyone. Tina just threw herself to Ricky's arms.

"NO!" Tina screamed. She was already torn apart with her own problem with David –she was about to explain and it was about to be solved when she got cut off– then came this! Plus, Kuon and Ricky were involved with something very dangerous that she didn't know, and they didn't even tell her a single thing about it! These things were all just too much to bear anymore. She and Ricky can't die like this! "NO! NO! NOO!"

But Kuon had other important things to deal with on his own, since Tina had Ricky to protect her. Ricky was the best fighter he had ever known in his life. They can head off to Japan right now. Two people that were on the other state needed his protection more at this crucial time. He must act before those men in suits reach him, and they must be in the lobby right now. Probably inside the elevator, since a few minutes had already passed during the phone call and the time when he saw them outside the window, so now they might be on their way up to the eighth floor. There was no time to think and talk about the plan here. Seconds are gold. He must do something fast.

Before Ricky could speak out his plan while holding Tina, Kuon rushed past him.

"Kuon–? KUON!" Ricky called as he let go of Tina.

Kuon bolted towards the door and out of his condominium really quick.

"KUON! WAIT!" Ricky shouted. He too rushed to the door as fast as Kuon. Ricky quickly saw Kuon's figure just came out of the fire exit door at the end of the corridor. He ran after his best friend. "KUON!"

"RICKY? NO-!" Tina yelled at her man, who was already out of the door before she could even shout his name. "KUON! RICKY!"

After fifteen minutes, the three men in black suits arrived at the eighth floor, heading in the direction towards room 829 as given from the front desk attendant at the lobby. Each of them glanced at the surroundings before taking out their suppressors. They were a few of those highest ranks trusted by Lord Marvolo to usually fulfill his absolute wishes, such as sending out what he called his 'presents'. As they rode on their way to this building a few minutes ago, Bella's seductive voice confirmed on their nude earphones that the second present delivery failed; she said the receiver wasn't there on his condiminium. This was another time of the men's lives where their Lord Marvolo would definitely award each of them in huge equal amount, and sexy ladies, as he promised them if they were the only ones who can successfully executed the delivery very well. Now these are among many of the luxuries and wonderful pleasures of life that makes a Lord Marvolo's Child's work the best occupation in the world, than a fucked up living everyday. These were proofs of how generous and kind their Lord Marvolo was to all of them. To think, they had just satisfied their own hunger on his award completely last night, twice, and had filled their bank accounts. He would be so glad today, and the three of them will have another great time on their own beds once again.

Unluckily, the three men arrived at room 829 to see a wide open door, and the entire room completely empty.

**# # # ~ ~ ~ # # #**

**#Author's Note:**_ Geeez, Tina was about to explain there! Aaaargh! Kuon! Anyway, I'd like to make special thanks to Lord Voldemort for accepting my invitation. Hehehe! Man it was never easy to convince You-Know-Who to be in my Encore! ;D Thanks a million for all your reviews, I love them so much! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!_

_Take good care! See you all at Chapter 16! I love you,_

_~MrAZ_


	16. Act Sixteen: Towards A Bitter End

**#Author's Note: **_Now here's chapter 16 guys. I was crying while writing it. lol! ^^ Thank you so much for supporting Encore and had fun reading it, as much as I did writing it! I'm glad that you guys stick to me until now. I should give you guys presents! (Speaking of which, I still don't know what Valentine's gift Ren gave to Kyoko! T_T It's 2012!) Enjoy chapter 16! Mwah!_

* * *

><p><strong>#<span>Disclaimer<span>:**_No copyright infringement intended. How will I ever own Skip Beat when it's not mine? :D Just guilty of being Nakamura sensei's fan and wrote a fanfic! Peace & Love** Oh by the way, a very special thanks to FF Advent Children's Reno and Rude!_

* * *

><p><strong>ACT SIXTEEN<strong>

_**TOWARDS A BITTER END**_

"He's not here, my lord," said a bald guy on his transparent speaker that was attached at the black collar of his suit. With a leather gloved hand, he raised the collar a bit closer to his mouth and continued to speak. "We arrived here approximately 10 minutes to see the front door open and the entire room empty, sir."

He walked to the center of the living room. From behind his black sunglasses, he could see two of his members stood attentively also listening to their own nude headphones.

"We also surveyed the balcony, the nearest exit, and the entrance, but there's no slightest sight of him."

"_How unfortunate," _spoke Marvolo's cold, shrill voice on each of the three men's nude headphones. _"And have you heard from your Lady Bella, Rude?"_

"She too also reported the same, my lord," Rude replied. "The other guy was not around his place."

"_He escaped, my children. . ."_ spoke Marvolo calmly on his silver phone. He sat on a leather chair behind his desk. On a carpeted floor just a few meters across from him stood a tall, slender lady smiling seductively at him. Her red manicured nails shimmered in the light as she slowly fixed her deep bottle green, wavy hair. Staring hungrily back at her lord, she slowly undress her tight silk gown. It fell slowly to the floor, and afterwards silver stiletto heels gave soft echoes on her sexy catwalk; she climbed on one of the front chairs, knelt on top of the desk, and gracefully performed a strip tease with her red lace underwear for him. Her back gave a sexy arc when she spread her thighs further. Marvolo sneered at the delight presented to him as her red lips gave a wonderful pout when she caressed and squeezed together the large bounty of her nude breasts.

It was as if nothing happened at all when Marvolo spoke calmly on his phone.

"_I am sure that kid was also with Ricky right now. . . . There is no need to dwell on this matter any longer. Abort the mission and proceed to the next order."_

The three men exchanged looks of surprise. Certainly there could still be more they could do rather than quit right away. Their report was not enough to suffice an accomplishment. Hours earlier, they even closely followed Ricky from his film shoot all the way to Kuon's condominium. They could still go and look for them. There was still time. A short, red-head ponytailed guy also in his black suit worn loosely insisted on his nude speaker.

"But my lord, they could–"

"–_Is it because you are still not satisfied with my reward that I gave you last night, Reno my child? That is why you are overexcited to give more of this CLEARLY useless report?"_

Reno grunted in defeat and furrowed his brows. There was no way his master couldn't read his mind, even in this phonecall. Plus, his lord threw it right away frankly.

"But still–"

"–_Bella had found Ricky's place empty. And you couldn't get Kuon for me. This was only to frightened the two weaklings further, no more than that! My nephew might be a little coward on this entire matter. But he's alive and well. Unless he almost lost his life then you'll surely do what you're supposed to do. . ."_

Reno nodded silently. He was right. Where in New York will they follow the two best friends now? And what for? The master didn't order them to kill them, anyway. Besides, this was not such a big deal. They were only wasting their time when they still have other bigger mission to do for him today. The main one. Reno couldn't deny though that his silver bat was itching for bloodshed right now.

As if the master had already read his mind in this little stretch of silence, Marvolo's voice spoke on his nude earphone.

_"I'm glad that you understand, Reno my child. . . . Now, I believe you couldn't wait any longer."_

Then he called the three. "_Rude! Reno! Max!"_

"Yes, my lord!" replied the three men promptly on their speakerphones.

"_It is time to go to your next order. Bella will meet you shortly. When you're done, bring back the leather box that I told you before. . . DON'T FAIL ME, MY CHILDREN."_

"Yes, my Lord!" said the three men. One of them named Max, who was silent throughout the phone conversation with their master, placed his gun back in place on his waist and darted out of the living room and towards the entrance door.

"Finally, this is it. Let's go guys!"

While Max was heading out, Reno stared at the black skull tattoo at the nape of his bald partner's neck that was visible behind the collar. "I thought you already asked our lord to have those eyes painted red yesterday?"

Rude raised an eyebrow behind his black sunglasses as he looked back at Reno. "How can I when I had a good time?"

"Hahaha, yeah sure– Just admit that you forgot to do so when Alicia walked past the stairs behind him. "

Rude grunted. "I can't help it." He held the door while waiting for Reno. "I forgot my watch. What's the time?"

While walking, Reno settled his bat on his shoulder as he looked at his silver watch. A black skull tattoo looked very visible on the back of his right hand. He gave a surprise when he saw the time. "Thirty minutes past nine! We need to hurry."

He hurried out the door and followed Max down the hallway, then Rude closed the door shut.

Inside the spacious office, Marvolo had just placed his silver receiver back on the phone. "Those children couldn't catch up to those kids."

"_Mmm– you sure you don't want them to go and kill them? That will be very easy. . ." _spoke a sweet seductive voice.

"No, there is no need for that, Dear," replied Marvolo, still staring at the phone. "Chris was doing fine right now, even if he suffered bruises. Kuon hit him very badly, but it was not that life threatening that I have to pursue killing him. . . Frightening that fool is enough for my entertainment."

The woman giggled softly as she slithered sexily up. She was now exquisitely naked, her fair skin glow under the light.

_"But. . . you're having the best entertainment right now._"

Marvolo's shrill, cold laugh echoed across the entire room. "Oh yes, Nagini. . . You're right."

Nagini's gorgeous legs straddled on him. Marvolo then pulled her closer to him as they kissed deeply, while his hand caressed the silky smooth skin of her back. Nagini moaned sexily as his experienced and hungry tongue roved up to meet hers in a loving play. Both of them devoured deeper more than Nagini could ever bear. She took off the remaining cloth on him that was his shirt and threw it away on the floor. All the more she moaned in surprise as a big strong hand stroked her big breast. The breathless french kiss and the wonderful sensation on her bounties drove her instincts in a wild whirlpool of pleasures, taking every moment with her as she gracefully grinded in hot rhythm. Marvolo felt her body suddenly afire. He then grabbed both her beautiful buttocks and thrusted hard inside her. Nagini broke off from their kiss and gasped. She cried louder, her vaginal walls crushing and throbbing in every force. Such a big hard fuck, she thought to herself. His sword was filled with so much strength that her wet sheath couldn't handle just that and begged for more of him, taking every inch of him in return, as he drove skillfully into her, drawing his shaft all the way out then moving home again. Marvolo flashed a malicious yet victorious smile as he enjoyed watching Nagini's incredulous, starved look on her face. They moved together in hot rhythm, slamming into each other as they drove deeper and deeper, faster and faster. For a moment Nagini thought she couldn't take it anymore as her mind was filled with shattered glass, but it was also very clear to her that obviously her body wasn't following her mind, as every inch of her was loving this ride and wanted more and more and more of him. Panting wildly, she almost galloped on top of him in a graceful sensuous rhythm. Why can't her husband love her so much in bed like this like Marvolo? They spend time together in their mansion, especially during the days when the man of the house was free from work. But never, not once did she ever felt such pleasure such as this moment with the great Marvolo. Bored, fed up with life that was only full of luxury, money, cotillions, mindless chatter with only the high social class society, Nagini had finally found a place to take those thorns off and breathe freedom: in the arms of Marvolo. Besides, there was no way her husband could have found out no matter what about this long time affair. Who would when Marvolo was her husband's best friend and the best man at their wedding? To capitalize everything, the most wonderful thing was that the poisonous Bella wasn't around right now. Sow how can she stop herself from enjoying this, every single day, when this was so much fun? And Marvolo was just the master, who best knew all the weaknesses and hungry parts of her body more than her husband? Shit.

"Oh Marvolo! I love this! I want more! More! Please!" Nagini cried loudly as she slammed deeper, her hungry cunt sucking everything of him. "Uuuh please!"

He just filled her with overwhelming pleasures that rose higher and higher inside of her. Every time, the more she tightened around him, the deeper he thrusted.

"Haha! I just realized it's been two weeks already since you two were in Vegas," teased Marvolo. Judging by her appearance, the hungry rhythm her sexy body gave and all the cries of pleasure, Marvolo knew all well that Akira, that damned stupid husband of hers who thought of nothing but his own organization and piles of money that he forgot to spend even a minute of this very gorgeous, sophisticated femme fatale, had never touched Nagini more than he had ever done. Every single day, he gets to enjoy this woman more than him. Plus, even when the couple hosted a party or two at their own mansion, the other ruthless leader of a mafia organization was too concentrated showing off his fame, status and hospitality with all the guests on the ballroom floor, that he failed to even notice that Marvolo and his wife Nagini had spent so many heated rides together the entire night on their own bed, sitting room and bathroom upstairs. So by the time Akira enjoys his own turn, he never knew then that his wife was already faking all those pleasures with him. Too bad. Nagini was already filled with more satisfying sex than him hours earlier. So sad. His wife had already begged hungrily on Marvolo hours earlier, so much God knows how many times and was already full then. So many instances that Marvolo just swore to take her all to himself.

"What a waste," Marvolo said. "If Akira had only told me, I would be following you guys at Vegas and devour you before he did."

"Oh no please! Marvolo please, don't stop!" Nagini cried. It was this moment when Marvolo noticed that he was thinking about them so much that he had suddenly stopped midway.

"Please continue. Don't tease me like this."

Nagini was still panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Marvolo took this moment to play with her a bit.

"Heh – see how you badly hungry you were down there, darling. Look."

She looked down and saw her own silk stream that almost filled his long hard cock. Still, Marvolo didn't move.

"Only I could ever fill you like that. Are you sure Akira never played with you?"

"Marvolo!"

Damn how he loved the way she begged him like this and her horny look. He swooped on her mouth once more. She still tasted so good, more than strawberries and chocolates. Nagini gave out a loving cry of pleasure.

"Since you wanted me so fucking much as I am to you, let me tell you something first, my Nagini."

"What is it?"

Just then, Marvolo picked her up smoothly while her legs were still wrapped in his waist. He got up from his chair and brought both of them on the carpeted floor. Swiftly, he turned her and pulled her hips up arching her back sexily. Then he slammed hard into her, pushing as he grabbed her arms up to pull her slowly towards him.

"Uuhh! Oh Marvolo!" cried Nagini.

Panting wildly in this thrilling ride of passion, Nagini leaned on him. Darts of fire shot through her fiercely that she wanted more. Deeper and faster he hit, all the more she drove again, almost galloping with fun. But the force brought her senses to the extreme that she moved down, placing her hands on the floor. His thrusts was so perfect it hit all the right walls inside her. She arched her lower back for more, welcoming more tons of pleasure that continued to slam hard into her as she hit climax after climax. Pulling her up again to hold her close to him, Marvolo spoke.

"Now darling, look down below."

This was just breathtaking. While they still loved, with Marvolo still pushing lovingly against his woman, Nagini never noticed how that small picture frame of her and Akira got placed down there on the floor, right down below her.

Marvolo teased coldly again, this time while playing her ear with his tongue. "To completely fill what has long been empty for weeks since your trip to Vegas. I'm going to love you so much you'll keep begging me for more that your body shakes, until you can't hold it any longer."

"Marvolo. . . "

She started to gasp in a whole new, wild stage of ecstasy as Marvolo thrusted his great shaft skillfully into her. All while his hand then moved from her smooth skin on the hip, down to her belly and home into her wet cunt. His knowing finger rubbed lovingly into her throbbing flesh, while the others held the numb lips open to spread them wider.

"Uuuuh Marvolo!" Nagini moaned triumphantly, grinding sexily to him. Such sex this was, Akira had never done this to her! Just as she was about to cry for more, three of his fingers from the other hand drove smoothly into her hungry mouth. He thrusted deeper and faster, while one hand playfully doing a series of loving ministrations on her wet sheath. The sensations sweeping over her one after another drove her to a muffled cry of pleasure, begging him for more and more and more.

"I'll drain every inch of you, so much that Akira could never fill it. You'll forget that you're his wife after this and want more of me."

Almost everything around her were blurred. She felt her body couldn't take it anymore, but surprisingly she answered every demand Marvolo makes in his touch. In those demands, how great she loved it so much. This was just so damn good. True to his words, she moaned sexily out loud for more while enjoying sucking those fingers that thrust in her mouth, and her kind cunt that also suck the entire great sword that kept hitting deeper inside her.

"Mmm! Mmm!"

Marvolo felt victorious again. He already knew his Nagini wanted him so much and hungered for more than just this. How could he not give his precious Nagini such an incredible gift as sweeter as honey when this woman was very hungry, completely starving for passion? Her muffled moans, her delicate body, her sexy moves. Nagini was so delicious.

More! More! Deeper! Faster! Like having such an excitement while riding on a horse, Nagini galloped sexily on top of him. She couldn't bear everything anymore, yet wanting so much more. All her holes where filled with such love. Pleasure after pleasure, climax after climax Marvolo had never stopped loving her until now. He joined her in every orgasm and filled it again with another. She felt pools of her orgasm so wild that it hit her so hard her body shuddered in a last string of wonderful ecstasy. Sobbing, she gasped and gave out loud such a beautiful cry, hearing as she broke with Marvolo taking another batch of his juices streaming inside of her.

Still panting wildly, gasping for air, Nagini held onto him and leaned her head back on his well chiseled chest.

"Just like I said, am I right?"

Marvolo chuckled coldly with her. It was very surprising that she was able to handle being loved for so many times in a row while being held upright. Exhausted, she could only move her eyes. She was able to make out his hand still on her cunt, their own juices still dripping down on her thighs and on the picture frame now laid wet on the floor. Staring at the picture, Nagini thought her husband was such a fool. She never came to her like this much. She had never enjoyed being together with him. It was only with Marvolo that she gets to feel such an exciting ride, not just him but to his dearest men too. The boys were also such great masters and very skillfull more than anyone just like their master, and they also filled her with such pleasures that Akira alone couldn't have given her.

"Such a bastard you are, Kira," muttered Nagini as she moved again in his fingers. While doing so in hot rhythm, she took off her wedding ring and threw it into the fireplace. "I'm not your wife anymore."

Marvolo chuckled. He thrusted deeper into her again, this time slamming with her.

"Mmmmmm!" she cried out loud in her stuffed mouth, grinding into him. Marvolo took his wet hand away from her mouth and stopped. He turned her around to face her. Knowing fully well what was next, Nagini wrapped her legs around her waist and hold him close to her. They kissed lovingly and thrusted again, his hands pulling her buttocks hard to him.

"Uuuh! I've never been this excited!" she chuckled.

"Hmm, excited for what?" Marvolo asked.

Just as they thrusted harder into each other, Nagini moaned and kissed him deeply, devouring him while feeling very happy playing with his tongue. They broke off and kept pushing into a wild sex. Staring back into his eyes, Nagini gave out such a mischievous smile and caressed one side of his face, panting with him.

"That you'll drain me again! So much that my body shakes for loving it, until I can't take it anymore!"

Marvolo smiled coldly with her. "You will not go back there again. You hear me, Nagini?"

"Mmm never! Uuuh! Uuh!"

"Finally, we'll be married. I've been waiting for this for a very long time!" Marvolo's voice gave out a cold shrill of laughter.

"Uuh! Yes! Yes!"

"The boys will be back soon," he said while thrusting with her. "You should greet them when they come home."

"Uuuh! Yes! Yes, I can't wait for that!"

Taking all of her with him, driving her to a sea of another ecstasy, Nagini cried out loud with pleasure, begging him as Marvolo laughed triumphantly.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>"KUON! KUON STOP! WAIT!"<p>

Kuon kept running on the small back road behind the tall buildings. A few turns ahead and he will finally reach the side street, and get his car that was parked at the basement of a store beside the pharmacy. There was no time to waste and talk to his best friend who followed him fast a couple of meters behind.

Tina was running after Ricky. "Ricky!" she cried. "Ricky! Ricky!"

She was not a good and fast runner, but she tried her best to at least catch her fiancé for a few meters. As long as she can still see him ahead of her in this long path, she would know where the heck these two guys were going.

She turned around corners, and at last she caught her breath when she stopped right when an arm held out in front of her. Panting, she looked up to see the back of Ricky standing tall.

"Ricky?"

It seemed as if Ricky didn't hear him. But his posture and utter silence in the atmosphere were telling her already not to move nor make any sound at all. She wondered what was going on, so she moved closer and poked out behind Ricky's side.

At the road far ahead, stood Kuon with his back on the couple who were watching on a corner behind him. Kuon squinted a little to his side. Ricky was there, with Tina behind him. Well this was good enough for him at least. They'll both be away from harm at all, because right in front of him here was the person Tina knew very, very well. Tina gasped in shock.

That man was the actor named Christopher, Marvolo's nephew. Although he looked handsome in his suit, a cold expression was painted on his face, no longer the usual cheerful and polite Chris that she had known. This was not that man who talked lively to her since they were children. No. This was a completely different person. He was standing in front of Kuon talking to him with a few bastards behind him, holding thick bats.

"–_You thought I was dead, Kuon?"_

Even the tone of his icy cold voice sent darts of fear in her veins.

"–_Your life is a matter that made even God bewildered," _Chris spoke. _"American? Russian? Japanese? No matter whichever, the command of a greedy God produced an irregular human that is damned unfamiliar. No, already you aren't even human–!"_

Tina's mind was blurred. What the heck was this person was talking about?

"– _with you just being there, you make us humans uncomfortable. You are an ugly, freakish mutant."_

All the guys around Chris laughed along with him. Tina couldn't make out Kuon's face clearly from a few meters away from her, since a curtain of hair was covering his face. He didn't speak at all in that encounter. Before she could comprehend what Chris was talking about there, Kuon turned his head to look back at Chris. If only she could see Kuon. Chris was never grinning so proudly now, and the guys behind him stopped laughing. Instead, they all stood there completely stunned while they stared back at Kuon. For Ricky, he already knew fully well that his younger best friend for a good brother had the god of death's bloodthirstiness within him and his eyes when Kuon faced Chris. There was no need to go closer. He knew.

In a minute, there was bloodbath right away on this road. Everything happened so quick. It was very fast and blurry that all Tina could make out was every single bad guy being thrown mercilessly on the walls, or slammed into the rows of big trash containers. This was the very first time that Tina witnessed a fight, a very brutal, ruthless fight – with only Kuon for an opponent against a bunch of wild men gathered around him with wood and bats. But instead of hitting him, those things were like mere brittle branches that were snapped into pieces. Tina couldn't bear any more and looked away. Right there ahead were pools of blood sweeping on the hard ground, moving closer towards her. Oh God not this! The sight just drove her almost breathless and her senses began to fade. Of all things, she feared fresh blood.

"Ugh!" Tina covered her entire face and turned away, leaning on a wall. If she continued to look at those pools she would definitely threw up.

"Tina, are you alright?" asked Ricky, holding her shoulders. Tina didn't respond for a moment. Afterwards, she could only nod clearly a couple of times as yes while trying to catch her breath.

"I. . . . I have . . . . already apologized to you," said a big guy. Ricky looked up to see that person was completely covered in blood. His face was disheveled, blood continued to flow from his broken nose. He was breathing hard trying to catch his breath as he struggled to stand up. A thin stream from his hand, probably due to the fact that it was cracked, dripped endlessly to the now blood-filled road. Another stream of blood also came from his left ear, and Ricky noticed that a small part of it was somehow teared off, the sparkling row of earrings that he noticed before were no longer there.

A few guys were stumbling as they moved, panting and gasping for breath. One of them was held up on each side by two of his companions who were also badly hurt. All of them looked like zombies moaning in pain. Not one of them made out alive and unharmed from the fight earlier. It seemed these men would be quickly dead the next time another hit would reach them.

"We were the ones too arrogant. . . . I said it!" continued the big guy. Every single guy was at the foot of mercy, looking up at the tall Kuon who stood calmly in front of them without any difficulty at all. He wasn't breathing hard nor panting with sweat unlike these bunch.

"We. . . . we will never get on your nerves again, ever!"

Instead, they saw Kuon tilting his head on the left and right. Next, they heard a crack and two as he relaxed himself.

"_I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD."_

Ricky just stood with wide surprise in his eyes, speechless as he stared back at his best friend. This was not what he wanted to happen ever. Kuon's anger was now boiling completely at full strength. The Devil's Fellow overtook him and all Ricky witnessed was the depth of the god of death's darkness around him and in his heart. Even in his voice. Kuon was just like him. After all, hidden deep within the abyss of Ricky's heart was The Devil.

"_I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND A DAMN FUCKING SINGLE WORD YOU SAY. . . "_

It was understandable for Ricky, judging by the sudden fear painted on each of those guys' eyes as they looked at Kuon. He flashed them such an evil smirk, a demon totally enjoying this wild game, all while trying to clear his ear with his right hand, which was so full of blood dripping from its knuckles.

"_AFTER ALL, THE BLOOD THAT FLOWS SHIT THROUGH MY VEINS, IS WHAT ALL OF YOU STUPID PEOPLE CALL 'DIRTY JAPANESE BLOOD', AM I RIGHT?"_

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND FUCKING ENGLISH VERY WELL. . . . DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW? WE JAPANESE AREN'T VERY GOOD WITH SHITTY ENGLISH."_

With swift kicks, every single one of them crashed hard on the cold road. Kuon stared mercilessly back at the hard beaten big guy now lying unconscious against the pile of broken glass and bashed cans beside a chicken wired fence that was almost destroyed by the hard impact. Not uttering a single word, Kuon quietly walked swiftly towards him.

"KUON!" shouted Ricky. Now was the time to go to him. But it seemed to him that Kuon hardly ever heard him at all. Looking down at the poor guy, Kuon raised his foot up. He's all ready to squash this pest of a creature.

"KUON–! STOP IT–!" screamed Ricky, grabbing Kuon hard. He quickly pulled him away from that guy and looked straight at his cold eyes. "He's already unconscious! Are you trying to kill him?"

For a moment, Kuon and Ricky stood in silence. Now that he's looking at Ricky's eyes, it seemed to Ricky that even in the midst of darkness that completely filled him, Kuon was still able to recognize him. At the same time, Tina stepped closer towards them.

Kuon spoke at last. But the tone of the devil's voice was still present. _"Oh."_

Yet at that point, Kuon suddenly jerked his head to his side and looked ahead. A shadow of Chris rushed swiftly away from the scene. It seemed to Kuon that all the while during the cold-blooded fight happened, he was hiding all along behind the trash.

"Move out of the way!" shouted Chris, pushing Tina hard away from him. She shrieked in fear now that she was able to make out the depth of anger his eyes. This was the real Christopher. She almost hit her head at a large trash container.

"Tina!" cried Ricky.

Staring at Chris's weak back, Kuon flash an evil grin. He swiftly moved out from Ricky's hard grip and dashed on the road, chasing after Chris who had escaped ahead.

"NO! KUON!" shouted Ricky. "WAIT! KUON!"

But Kuon never heard him at all. He kept on running. Ricky continued in haste to chase after him, calling out loudly for him.

"STOP! STOP, KUON–!"

Kuon reached the side street, rushing after Chris who had reached a park on the other side of the road.

"KUON–! _KUOOOOON–!_"

But just as he reached the other side of the street, Kuon stopped immediately. He turned right away just in time at the sudden loud jerk of tires screeching hard on the road and shattered glass as something hit hard on a speeding white car so loud the impact thundered. Fresh blood splattered onto Kuon and on the entire place as Ricky's flailing body slammed fiercely on the cold hard road in continuous swirls. Like an old ragged doll being thrown away by an angry spoiled kid, Ricky was swept mercilessly and endlessly away on the road.

"RICKY_–_!"

On one side of the street, among the shocked witnesses to this disaster, Tina was covering her face with her hand. The bright ray of sunlight just hit straight at her that she closed her eyes. But just as she could make out what the shadow was, she looked straight up and shuddered in shock. The sight was more than she could ever bear. Her wild, stunned eyes continued to stare at Ricky's broken and disheveled body sweeping continuously hard in the air and back again into the road. Her heart seemed to stop and sank deeply that air seemed to drain out from her in less than a minute, followed right away by sudden sparks of coldness that swept all over her body. Shaking madly, river of tears streaming down her face, Tina opened her mouth and screamed wildly on top of her lungs. She was screaming so loudly that she never heard other people shouting around for help.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**  
><strong>_

A hundred miles away during this very moment, at the gray half light before dawn, the same woman named Tina woke with a start screaming.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p>Heart hammering, Tina lay flat on her back, breathing hard as though she had been running for ages. She had awoken from the same vivid dream with her hands pressed on the sides of her face. Beads of sweat trickled down on her silk robe soaking over her cold skin on the chest. Still catching her breath, she sat up, one hand on her forehead wiping out tresses of her hair that was almost covering her eyes, the other reaching out in the darkness and turned on the lamp beside her. The luxurious bedroom came into clearer focus this time, lit by a faint, misty blue-gray light that was filtering through the layered draperies from the fading moon on the dawn sky outside the window. The balcony doors were open, welcoming a cold and crisp breeze that swept inside the room. Outside, lights continued to sparkle all throughout the silent city of Paris. Cool breeze had just swept on a tall facade of the prestigious and elegant Hôtel de Crillon, the world's leading and famous first class hotel overlooking the beautiful Place de la Concorde. Inside, at the top floor, two bellmen had just helped move a golden cart full with luggage, as they got out from the elevator and walked down the quiet hallway. Following closely behind them, were middle-aged couple. They had been so tired and sleeply after such a long flight. It will be a night of wonderful sleep for them now that they had just arrived the airport, and their Louis XV suite room further ahead was all ready waiting for them. Little did they knew, that inside one of these doors their friend, a famous resident of Hôtel de Crillon, had trouble sleeping.<p>

Tina ran her shaking fingers through her midlength red hair again. Though slightly unruly due to her moving about in the bed during her sleep, the wavy hair was still silky smooth. She was breathing regularly now, but she wanted to take a drink to cool her dry throat. She moved slightly under the sheets, scrambled out of bed, crossed the carpeted room and picked up a clear pitcher on a small table and poured water on the tall, thin glass. She drank it, taking full gulps as the images on her mind kept coming back and forth. Holding the glass, she paced slowly in her room. She tried to recall what she had been dreaming about before she had awoken. Everything was always very clear, it had seemed so real. It was as if she was right there. Well. . . . it really was real. In fact, it did really happened, and she knew all well who those two people were. . . . One was her friend, Kuon, the other was the most important person in her life, and that person's best friend. . . . her fiancé. . . .

"Ricky," she muttered his name softly as she sat on a big sofa in the adjoining living room. She had both her feet folded up on her side. She took a soft throw pillow and hugged it closer to her. She drank her glass of water again, and looked at a picture on a side table. She picked it up, and stared at it. Ricky looked so breathtakingly handsome in this closeup; He posed half-nude, wearing only jeans and his favorite silver necklace. He was standing tall on his side leaning a white column with a beautiful beach scenery behind him. It was as though he had got out smoothly from the water and worn his jeans, for his wet, smooth jet black hair was combed back neatly in his usual hairstyle, with water that dripped from the tips of a few tresses of his silver bangs that hung on a side of his face. A small earring sparkled on one side of his ear. His tantalizing eyes were the dark color of the deepest seas, staring seriously back at her in an expression that he always showed her when he teased her lovingly. They were fringed with long, black eyelashes that were slightly curled up on the ends. He had well arched eyebrows, long and narrow-bridged nose. His wet body was just a perfect art. It was very well-chiseled, marked with good abs and smooth skin. Something really significant was present in this picture; Ricky had a long time worn a cool small tattoo of a flower– a Lily at his left chest, right where his heart was. Back then, Ricky didn't tell her anything about that tattoo and why he chose it. He kept it secret even from her. Only Kuon knew about it. Tina had thought back then it was just a random choice, since lilies were one of the famous flowers of that year. He had told a few people that it meant something special to him that's why he chose that tattoo months before he passed away. So she hadn't pressed further to ask him. She hadn't realized it until now (and during that important conversation with Kuon) that it was because of his long time dream to have a child with Tina. He wished for a baby girl, he always wanted for a girl. . . . And name it Lily, Lily Christina. . . . Lily, because of that sweet, smart, and cute little girl whom he had met that memorable afternoon had that name. The most striking was also that slight smile. . . . a warm, gentle, romantic grin curved on his red lips, a smile that was only for her– she knew that was so, because she had been there on the studio when this picture was taken, watching him behind the photographer. . . . and both of them didn't know back then, that this would be his last picture. She felt as though her breath was taken away for a moment, and then as if an ice cube had slipped down into her stomach at the very thought. . . .

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember what that dream had looked like. All she knew was that every time that bright light appeared, the next thing would be that loud crash behind her hand that was covering her eyes– the most painful sound she had ever heard of in her entire life, and she, Tina, had exactly seen where that was from– the poor broken body of Ricky being slammed hard on the car. She watched him fall to the ground a couple of times over; his body that was swept fiercely into the air, hard into the road and back up again spontaneously in wild swirls, like a thrown ragged doll. . . . Blood scattered all over the place. . . . Everything was just so unbearable, too painful for her to handle even if it was all in her mind now.

"Oh!" gasped Tina as she covered her face with her trembling hands and cried, blocking out her bedroom, trying to keep it away the picture of Ricky's terrifying car crash, but it was like a vacuum that sucked everything back in; the details were all the more clearer the harder she kept it off from her hands. The more she hid them from the deepest depths of her mind and back to her memory, the clearer they had became, going faster as she tried to keep them away.

Ever since Ricky's sudden, traumatic and unexpected death, she always had this nightmare . . . . every single night . . . . It had been 9 years . . . . Yet that scene was still fresh in her memory, as though all those things happened just yesterday. Tina wiped hot tears away from her eyes. How could she ever forgot? That was the last time Ricky ever saw daylight, and also the last time she and him had talked. If only Kuon listened to Ricky. If only he had listened!

**{**_"NOO–! RICKY–! RICKY!"_

_Tina held Ricky close to her, caressing his head as that of a dear mother to her beloved child. Ricky was now hardly ever recognizable with all the blood on him, even a stream continued to streak down from his mouth. Blood continued to flow from Ricky. The bleeding never stopped even for a minute, sweeping slowly on the hard road. Like fingers of death, the red pool stretched on and on, far beyond the other side of the street. Breaking down, Tina cradled him, holding on to her fianc__é__ for dear life. _

"_NOOO–! NOOOOOOO!" _

_Tina's hand was still trembling as she caressed the side of his face. Tears continued to well up in her weak eyes, the unbearable pain filled all over her body and shattered heart that she too felt as though she had been sideswept like Ricky. She hugged him closer to her._

"_RICK–! DON'T–! PLEASE! PLEASE! RICK! DON'T DIE–! DON'T DIIIEE!"_

_Like a withered flower, Tina's long hair fell and covered their faces like a curtain. For ages that seemed forever, she wept. Such huge loss. . . . So unbearable. . . . Her Ricky. . . . Yet for a while she hadn't realized until now that there was still another person who saw this horrible encounter as much as she does._

_She looked up and saw a stunned and speechless Kuon standing a few meters from them. _

"_YOU. . . ."_

_He too was so pale, but not as paler as Tina's. She stared at him in this distance. Why would he ever do such things that always puts Ricky in deep trouble? Now he's dead. Their dreams that they had both planned for a very long time were now broken. Ricky's promise will never come true. All of them were gone, with her Ricky in it! Because of THIS GUY. How could he? Tina snapped at last. The calm and sweetness of her voice was long gone, replaced with a shrill, cold tone._

"_Unforgivable."_

_She continued to stare daggers at him with such piercing eyes. Her gaze was filled with anger, an anger so deep that never seemed to fade out from the darkness of evil that swept Tina while holding the dead Ricky._

"_I won't forgive you, even until the day you die. . . ."_

_Her temper continued to rise higher and higher._

"_Why. . . . Why? Why does Rick have to be the one to suffer? This is all your fault–! If only you didn't exist– then Rick wouldn't have to suffer–! If only he had nothing to do with you! If only Rick hadn't met you, then he wouldn't have to die!_

_Still shaking with fury, Tina fixed her sharp eyes at Kuon. Then a thought suddenly filled her. _

"_You murderer. . ." she cried. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN PLACE OF RICK–! MURDERER – MURDERER! MURDERER!"_**}**

Tina took a deep breath as she took her face from her hands, opened her eyes and stared around her bedroom, as though expecting to see someone to come and comfort her. Who would when the very person who always did this every time she gets to this state was long gone? As it happened, there were an extraordinary number of beautiful things in this room. Aside from beloved Ricky's picture, there were also other pictures of her. Over the years, she still modeled in the industry and remained on the topmost level higher than the other known models of today. But her eyes drifted to the rest of the pictures, which were now of her and that man called George.

Her fate turned upside down right after Ricky's death. She was caught by David's men afterwards, and David brought her to George at Mexico and reluctantly married him there. She could still feel herself in shambles, the traumatic state of her heart and an overwhelming pool of mixed emotions back then.

**{**_"This is it, the moment of our lives!" said David as he examined her sister's reflection in front of the mirror. "Glorious day isn't it? Haha!" _

_All Tina could do was scowl at her brother's retort. How could this be a glorious day when someone's dear life faded from her sight?_

"_We'll be making headlines I tell you. 'Daughter of a tycoon wed the son of one of the richest people in the world'– it'll say!"_

_David shook his head, smiling in utter disbelief yet enjoying every moment. "Man, unbelievable. Hahaha! It's a dream come true! Now Tina, walk down the aisle properly and flash those mediamen with that trademark smile of yours that turn George's knees to jelly. You'll make a great lover for him in bed, with lots of babies, and I will make fortune of the two large businesses that I hold onto myself forever from now on!"_

_Tina could speak no more. This was just crazy!_

"_Spotlight will be on me too. The most amazing man in the world of business. I need cunts to fill properly too! Hahaha! Of course, who cares if they're married or single. It's part of luxury. Money and delicious women to fuck all the time. They'll be sticking their horny asses only to me. I bet that Norma kept her attention closely in my radar these days. I should answer that and jag her in tonight, don't you think? You'll get to have that yourself from George too. By morning everything will be breeze in paradise."_

_Tina couldn't handle it anymore. She turned around and slapped his face real hard, harder than she could have ever done in her life in deep anger. What a dirty, unimaginable bastard he was! _

"_Don't you dare put me on the same level as you, BROTHER!"_

_But it looked as though David was having fun. Instead, he chuckled as he smoothed the red part of his face with his hand slowly as he straightened up. Immediately, he retaliated back and with such hard force slapped that hand on Tina's face, sending her to the nearest wall. _

"_And you need to watch your fucking mouth, SISTER. . . Careful now, you're going to walk down the aisle in a few minutes."_

_He smoothed a strand of hair away from her face, but Tina jerked her head to the side quickly, panting in disgust. "Good thing your makeup isn't ruined. Don't want such a precious effort done on your face to be left in waste."_

_Just then, there was a knock on a door. It opened afterwards, revealing a lovely maiden inside._

"_Sir David, you've been called downstairs. The ceremony is about to start in a few moments. Lady Tina must be brought down if she's all ready. The limousine is waiting."_

_David smirked and turned around. "Ah Norma, thank you. I'll be there ahead."_

"_Yes, sir," she replied, nodding her head._

"_I'll leave ahead of you, sissy," said David. "You're beautiful by the way. Congratulations, for. . . a successful agreement. I could never be prouder of you! Well, I'll be going now."_

_David walked towards the door, never keeping his eyes off the young maid. Her bounties were bulging wildly from her garment, moving up in every breath she took, sucking the long necklace in that was in between them. The lovely sight drove him to wet his lips. Norma stared him watching her breasts and down her figure. David stopped right in front of her. Norma gasped in surprise, yet inside her own voice was screaming in victory, as his strong hand grabbed her gorgeous body by the love handle and he kissed her deeply. His silken tongue parted his lips in a wild demand, roving playfully with hers. The wonderful sensation left Norma breathless that she moaned in a loving cry. His left hand seek triumph in caressing her big breast, stroking it hungrily and squeezing it. Then, they broke in a wild gasp. _

"_Well, that will be it for now. We'll move on from there tonight, after the reception. If I can still hold on by then. So be ready, darling."_

_Yet his free hands drove from her back, down her thighs and up again on the silken skin underneath her short dress, and finally cupping her buttocks hard, pulling her closer to him. He moved towards her ear and bit it softly._

"_I've been wanting you these days. I'll make sure I'll get into you really hard. Let's make it so that everything will turn out great. Trust me baby, it'll be a damn worth fuck you'll beg me for more."_

_Norma was speechless, it all seemed as if her breath was taken away. She was still gasping slowly, staring back at his cold, piercing eyes– a perfect twin of Tina's. _

_David then gave out a cold laugh, walked away and closed the door behind him with a loud shut. Norma never thought of wasting any more seconds and hurried towards the silent bride. It seemed that throughout that disgusting encounter, the lady of the house never cared to watch them. _

"_Lady Tina, I'm so sorry," apologized Norma nervously, her head low. "I promise that shameful thing wouldn't ever–"_

"–_It's alright Norma. Just forget it."_

"_Y–yes, my lady. . ."_

_Tina stood in front of the mirror, looking at her own reflection. There was no longer that usual spark in those eyes. She was more worn out even amidst the gorgeous makeup being put on her, for she never stopped crying for days and nights. The gown was just as beautiful as she was. Yet in this getup, Tina wasn't very happy with it at all. Because all she see herself right now was a poor and weak slave, with her own voice screaming inside her heart. She didn't want all this. Not with Ricky's death a few weeks ago still fresh in her mind. She could still remember Ricky standing behind her just like this, admiring her reflection back when both of them were hastily preparing for the Oscars. Ricky was then a nominee for Best Actor. . . ._

_He stood behind her looking perfectly suave in his Giorgio Armani suit. His soft, loving eyes never kept themselves away from her stunning figure in a sparkling gown. He then placed a glittering diamond necklace around her neck. His lips gave a breathtaking kiss on the white pillar of his beloved._

"_This is my gift for you," he whispered. Tina looked back at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you, Rick."_

_For a few minutes, he continued to admire at her reflection while she was putting on her earrings in utter silence. The jewels sparkled with the necklace. They're both suited with his gift perfectly. Curious, Tina asked with a chuckle._

"_Rick? What is it?"_

_All Ricky could ever do was just sigh, blinking in disbelief while he stared. "Damn. . ."_

_Tina's eyes were full of questions. "Eh?"_

_There it is, his impetuous, gentle smile. It just send darts of fire in her spine as he said, "I'm the luckiest man alive on earth. . . You're so damn beautiful, Tina. . . . Very beautiful."_

_Tina turned around and motioned closer towards him. She raised her hand and touched his face. "No. . . It's your fault. It's you that made me beautiful."_

_Swiftly, Ricky grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. The two lovers buried themselves in passionate, deep kiss. _

"_I can't let this nominee go out there with lips like this," chuckled Tina as she smoothed out a slight red tint from his lip with her slender finger. But Ricky bit it._

"_Mmm, let me take care of it," he said, snatching her hand away. He swooped down and they kissed again. . . ._

_Tina wondered what Ricky's reaction would be if he saw her in a bridal gown like this. Would he smile at her like what he did during that time? Maybe he will, if she hadn't deprived herself from sleep. If he was still alive, this wouldn't happen. She will still look just as stunning as she was during his last moments. She could see him standing instead at the altar, waiting for her while smiling like that. . . . Luckily she wore white gloves right now, because Ricky's engagement ring that he gave her was still settled around her left finger. She just couldn't take it off, that's why she faked that loving request at George to get a pair of gloves for her getup, to hide that precious ring. . . . It wouldn't be George's hand but Ricky's that would raise up to claim her, the right one to put that wedding ring on her right finger, the perfect and rightful person to push up that veil away from her face and finally giving her the most wonderful, passionate kiss that only he could drive her breathless. It must have been really unforgettable, for Ricky to tell him, "Your'e just so beautiful right now, that I just never care about other things around here anymore" during the wedding. He will really say that. . . After that celebration of a lifetime, they would be living together at the hut in the island that he mentioned, finally away from the loud buzz and spotlight flashes of the entertainment world. . . . Both of them living a simple life yet filled with so much happiness and joy, playing with their beloved children at the seashore– maybe one of them will be a girl named Lily like he said he wanted. . . ._

_The large, pretty rose bouquet fell to the floor._

"_Oh God!" cried Tina out loud as she buried her face in her cold hands. Her knees just gave their final strength away and she dropped hard to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. _

"_My lady–!" shouted Norma. She rushed towards the bride and comforted her, holding her shoulders. "Lady Tina, are you alright?"_

_Tina's heart kept sinking deeply. She's finally walking down the aisle. But how can this be such a happy day when she'll be walking towards the wrong man? It's not Ricky. Her entire self was still filled with him. All for Ricky. Like a hurt child, she cried her heart out. "God– Rick! RICKY!" _

_Norma couldn't help but stay silent as she watched with pity her heartbroken young lady in such state. There was nothing she could have ever done to cheer this woman, nor to even help her stand up. Not with the most precious person in her life now dead. Norma saw Tina's face covered in her hands, crying out loud. Her lady Tina had never cried much like this in her entire life since the death of her dear father. Her tears never stopped itself from falling down and wet her gown. Norma saw her trembling from head to foot, her hands shaking, her cracked voice calling out for the man named Ricky. Norma knew very well that this Ricky was the one she ever loved with all her heart. She still loves this man. Ricky._

"_I can't let go, Rick– I don't want to let go! Ricky! Rick! God!"_

_The wedding is waiting for her, and it will about to start. They only have 30 minutes left to linger inside the house. Though Norma wanted so much to let her lady Tina cry like this, she was also thinking about the other master who might really burst with anger if they didn't come on time. Almost all members in the high class society– patrons, government officials, businessmen, even media were all waiting for them at the church. They must leave right now. _

"_What's the problem here? . . . .Tina?"_

_Norma looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Lady Marie, the old headmistress of all housekeepers inside the mansion. She was looking down at Tina on the floor. One look at this bride and Lady Marie was fully aware of the real reason behind it. She couldn't believe the painful sight of this young woman right on her wedding day and the unbearable pain she was feeling, for she knew everything about Tina and Ricky– the last person that Lady Marie had ever spoken to. That amazing, young gentleman who only loved Tina with all his heart– as what he told her. Lady Marie's eyes were full of worry and sadness. She couldn't watch the child like this._

"_Tina, dear!"_

_Tina couldn't hold herself any longer. She quickly raised herself up a bit and hugged her old lady tight around her waist. It was all the remaining strength left on her that she couldn't even stand up._

"_Mama Marie–! Oh Marie! Marie!" cried Tina, still shaking. Lady Marie could hardly believe how cold this child was. The tremor in her hands gripping hard on her dress were a few indications of her reluctance, pain and fear. Lady Marie swept a few tresses of her wet hair away from her face._

"_My dear, you must go to your wedding right now. . ." she said lovingly, caressing her head that was still buried in her embrace. Tina shook her head, crying._

"_I can't Ma! I just can't! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"_

_Lady Marie broke from the embrace, holding her arms as she moved it away from her. She knelt low, and looked straight at the young woman's eyes. An arrow struck her heart as she stared back at Tina's face. She was breathing heavily. Her tearful eyes were red, yet they were full of unbearable pain. All the glow on her beautiful face were gone. Lady Marie caressed her cold cheek, wiping hot tears that continued to fall._

"_My dearest child, you must move on," said the old lady. "It really is painful, I know. I know. . . I've been watching you for so long. I treated and raised you like my own daughter. I also wanted to see you on your wedding day. Your father, master wouldn't want to see you like this. He would be sad out there if you're also sad. Ricky would have also wanted you to be happy, to marry someone who will take care of you. He will never be at peace if you keep being like this, Dear. Both of them will never be at peace! Let's not talk about David. George will never hurt you. You must go, Tina."_

"_Mama Marie, i_t was very much the same when Father passed away! Everything! Mama, _how can I move on and marry him? How can I. . . walk down the aisle there. . . when– when all this time, all I ever see, hear and think around me is Rick!"_

_Lady Marie couldn't also help herself. Norma also covered her mouth and blinked tears. _

"_I couldn't even take this ring off my finger, Mama! I don't want to take it off. His face appear every time I close my eyes! All I hear is his voice! Those promises that he said, the things we talked– everything, Ma! The last time I heard, was that I'm the only one he ever have. That he had nothing. He also said how much he wanted a daughter. And he wanted to name her Lily Christina."_

"_Even when I stand at that mirror, a while ago, I remember so many things! There were so many instances, from even people around me, the things they did made me remember him–! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't avoid it! I miss him so much! I really wish this wouldn't happen, Ma. . . If he was still alive, I wouldn't be hurt like this! I really wish he was still here, Ma! I still don't want him die!"_

_Tina then looked up at Marie. "Why are all the people I love so much are gone? Mother, Father, now Rick! Tell me Ma! I lost all the three people I love! I can't bear it anymore! I still love him Mama–! I still love Ricky so much! How I miss him! I can't let go– I don't want to let go! Rick! Rick! God– Marie, how I love him! Why does he have to die like that? It's so unfair, Ma!_ He didn't even say goodbye! He didn't even have the chance to talk to me!_ And I didn't even have the chance to tell him how much I love him! For one last time! I didn't even have the chance to tell him how much I wanted a daughter with him, too–! And name her Lily Christina– that I also wanted to live together on that island he said! Alone in a hut without a care in the world! No matter how simple! God I love him, Ma! So much! I love Ricky more than anything! I love Ricky!"_

_Norma wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. Lady Marie smiled tearfully at her mistress. She hugged Tina tight. "Oh Tina! My dear child!"_

"_Mama! Mama! I still love him, Mama!" cried Tina in their embrace, holding on to the old lady for dear life. Lady Marie rubbed her hand behind Tina's back tearfully, calming her down with all her strength. The only comfort she could ever give.  
><em>

_"Please Tina, hush now! That is enough!"_

_"I only love him! I couldn't love another. . I only love one man!"_**}**

She got up from the sofa and walked quietly back towards the bedroom. She placed her empty glass back into the table together with the other glasswares on the tray, crossed to the open balcony, and drew back the long soft tulle curtains that was covering the walkway to survey the street below.

There was still a slight cold breeze that kissed gently on her cheeks as she watched. Paris looked exactly breathtaking as one of the most famous and luxurious cities of the world would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. All the curtains of the buildings were closed. As far as Tina could see through the faint darkness, there wasn't any single person in sight, not even a cat.

And yet. . . . and yet. . . . Tina went relentlessly back to the bed and sat down on it, running her hand over hair again. The dream and the unforgettable pain were the things that bothered her over and over; it's been many years yet those images kept running very clearly in her memory. She was used to this feeling, unlike those years before when everything was still hard for her. Though still blurry to believe that Ricky had been long gone, it was still unacceptable for her. She still loved and missed him that very much. She stared at a picture of her and George standing in the middle of the Great Wall of China. Only last year had Tina and him went there, right during Ricky's death anniversary. She couldn't forget the date, it's been long carved in the depths of her heart. . . . She may be Mrs. Andrews today, but deep inside. . . . She'll always be Ricky's own: Takahashi Christina. . . .

Tina turned on the other lamp beside her, crossed the room again and went inside her walk-in wardrobe. She flicked a switch on a wall and walked towards a large mirror that filled the entire side of a wall. A sexy woman in her early thirties was looking back at her, yet there wasn't any hint of the usual glow in her face anymore. She had lost count how many times she cried for years for that loss of the one she truly loved with all her heart. Her bright blue eyes were now filled with a haze of sadness and loneliness, like a bird that kept itself locked inside a cage forever with no freedom to fly at all. They never sparkled anymore, its life went out right after Ricky's death. Yet her lips were just as red as a fully bloomed red rose. How she wished he was still here. She missed his touch so much. Suddenly, Tina realized that she had been staring back at her own tearful eyes. Hot tears just never stopped itself from falling down her cheeks.

While moving forward during the following years as Christina Andrews, Tina continued to amaze the public with her enchanting beauty walking the runway for almost all top A-list designers in the world. She was chosen to be their main model on the runway. Then all those connections continued to bring her to more people in the industry of actors – the world of show business. Her talent for acting grew stronger during the years that she was later asked to film as the leading lady in all sort of dramas, sometimes action films. It was all thanks to Ricky– who not only was her beloved man, but also he had been her mentor. He was her senpai, at other times ruthless and very blunt, while at the same time very gentle and caring for his kouhai. She learned so many things about acting with him. Ricky was her beginning and forever in the first place. . . . If it hadn't been for Ricky, then she wouldn't have thought at all about going to show business while modelling.

But since Ricky's death, she had completely tried hard to hold herself from staying in that world. She avoided that spotlight, because doing so would continue to torment her. For she still thought about Ricky all the time. So she tried her best to avoid acting and dismissed a mountain of scripts that were sent to her. Her manager even did all he could to dimiss calls from well-known movie companies just so they could have Tina back once more with them on the screen.

Tina looked hopelessly around her luxurious room again, and her eyes paused at the two postcards her two precious friends had sent her at the end of February. One was from Lady Marie's, the other was her dearest cousin named Genevieve. She too was among the very few people in the Van Hausen family who had met Ricky personally. Vivi had liked Ricky very much and was fond of him. She was very friendly to him, even the only cousin who truly accepted him as Tina's only man. She was the one who secretly advised and urged Tina to go and meet Ricky personally at New York right after that business awards show of the family's company. It was all thanks to dear Vivi that her plan worked. If it hadn't been for her dear cousin, she wouldn't have seen Ricky for the very last time. She wouldn't have found out that he was dead.

She surveyed her bedroom more and there they were, a small pile of film and television scripts. Tina didn't even think of reading at least one of them. On top of the pile with only its cover left open was the one that she examined a few hours ago, a television drama script. Well, only the front page that she saw and she hadn't cared to read further.

**Channel TCC, Every Friday at 10:00 PM**

_**All The Things I Do For You**_

The producers never lost hope. They still pursued after her. They never stopped calling her. For Tina, she still modelled and remained at the top above all A-list models, yet when it comes to acting, she didn't want all that anymore. . . Not with Ricky. . .

Tina caressed her forehead. What she wanted right now was to just talk to someone – someone like a parent, one who cared about her. . . . Then the solution came to her. It was so simple, and so obvious, that she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to think about other things– _Lady Marie._

Tina swiftly leapt from the bed, hurried across the room, and sat down at her desk; she turned on the switch of its lights, opened her laptop and pressed the power button. After a few moments she went to her email and began to type, _Dearest Mama Marie,_ then paused, wondering what's best to phrase her problem, still marvelling at the fact that she hadn't thought of her Lady Marie right away. But at the same time, it was hard to tell her second mother the very same problem that continued to bother her for straight nine years, and she knew clearly that the old lady will still prompt her to lay down that memory behind and move on with her life. All the more the old lady will surely get angry and rebuke her for it. Yet, Lady Marie was the only person Tina could ever talk to without any restraint. Tina had received two emails from her this very same day. It seemed the old lady was managing the new mansion very well and still had more free time to spare for her. David had never wanted to get Lady Marie. He was too indulged in the worldly desires, business and the young flesh that having an old lady in his own house was such a nuisance. So Tina gladly took her in. Although she would be sending her an email, Tina can be herself when she talked to her. Lady Marie was her only mother-like figure in her life. Tina had saved all her emails in her folder, and during her free time she would read her old lady's messages, all of them sounded cheerful, telling Tina to always take good care of herself, and all of them had reminded Tina to call on her if ever Tina needed her no matter how small the problem was. Well, she needed to now, all right. . . .

Tina's desk lights seemed to grow dimmer as the cold gray light that precedes sunrise slowly crept into the room. Finally, when the sun had risen, when her bedroom walls had turned gold, and when sounds of movement could be heard from the Louis XV suite hallway, and birds chirping at the balcony, Tina finally took an approving sigh as she leaned on her chair and reread her finished email. It took her for a long while to choose the proper words, as she kept redoing everything and deleting sentences here and there.

**To:**_ lady_marie_

**Cc:**

**Subject: **_Mama I miss you!_

_Dearest Mama Marie,_

_Thanks for your last email. It was very funny that I could hardly sit properly. I hadn't laughed so hard like that for ages. I never knew Baron actually had such a humorous side of him. He always talk so sternly and show that famous wrinkle in the middle of his eyebrows. _

_Things are the same as usual here, Ma. The Blanc couple are still out on their wedding anniversary trip. I don't know when they'll be back. I miss them. They reminded me so much of you and Baron. Oh, I do hope Madame will give me those almond chocolates, if they still have them. I love it! They taste really good. I wonder where they got it from. I have to buy it if it's just here in the city. Runway is still the same. I just received an offer from Yves Saint Laurent herself yesterday morning. She came here and wanted me to endorse her new products – and I mean a whole loot of them (I didn't know she had planned them ahead so early like that, she sounded so different from those papers I read about her). I didn't take any second thoughts so I said 'yes' to her right away, haha! I wanted to be the first one to try them, I could give up that Bossini label if I have to! Madame Yves was very glad of course, how couldn't she? Right? I'm her perfect rose. I don't know why she had to go look for someone else. I'm the only one who can ever do it. No one else. I'll prove the others wrong. I'm your precious Tina after all._

_I'm okay, Ma, no need to worry so much about me. I may be really busy as usual with modelling and such, but everything is going really well here in Paris. I really miss you a lot too. I do hope you're doing alright there. I won't be home until George arrive here by next week. I'll be there with you in Japan very soon, I promise! So please, don't get sick okay? Since I was little, and until now you're always telling me to take my vitamins, drink my milk, and eat well. This time it's my turn, so please Mama, don't skip your meals no matter how busy you are there, drink your milk too and take your vitamins. I can't go on here without knowing that you're alright there. You're the only one I ever talk to Ma. _

_Mama, another thing. I don't know why but I still don't have the interest to fully accept all these scripts that kept delivered to me. I didn't read all of them, well I only glance at the cover and that's it. . . Lee kept dismissing those calls. I don't want to go back there, Mama. You know why. . . I just can't. But, a part of me wants to act again and let characters live. I do miss acting, I really enjoyed it. I'm not so sure though if I'm ready at all. Or if I'm only denying myself from the chains that kept binding me. I have moved on now, right? I can still go on even if I'm binded from the past, right?_

_By the way, how is Lily doing, Ma? Is she alright? Did she like the new Bratz doll and my pictures from the Allure and Cosmopolitan covers that I sent there last week? Please tell her that I miss her a lot too. I will call tonight. But don't tell Lily yet Ma, okay? I want to surprise her. Both of you, are the only ones that I have. . . I miss you both. Tell Lily that I love her so much. _

_Please take care. I love you, Mama!_

_Lots of love,_

_~Tina_

Yes, thought Tina, that looked all right. There was no point putting in the dream, it will only break loose the obvious reaction of the old lady; she just didn't want it to look as though she was too worried. Even if that was just merely a lie. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes, then clicked 'S_end'. _She logged out of her mail, closed the browser, turned off the power button and closed the laptop shut. Then she got to her feet, stretched, and crossed her bedroom to the walk-in wardrobe. She opened a part of the large closet, and started to get dressed. Today, she felt like wearing something silky. So she threw in a beautiful red dress. It hugged her perfect hourglass figure tightly like a glove. In the eyes of a stranger, it would be hard to believe that she had a daughter now. She still looked just as damn sexy as ever; the dress was very short, and showed some skin at the perfect areas. It revealed a good view of her precious thighs, and the sweetheart neckline hugged her cleavage tight. She let her hair down and loose. She turned around, took a matching red Agua & Terra Brazil heels from the other side of the wall full of her shoes and wore them. Without glancing at her reflection, a habit of hers since then, Tina walked gracefully across the bedroom. She stopped midway to grab a familiar silver match and a small box of Red Stars cigarette– both were Ricky's favorites– then she headed out of her suite, just in time to greet a fellow resident who passed by and waved back at her, to head downstairs with her for breakfast.

**# # # ~~~ # # #  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#<span>Author's Note<span>:** _Whew, quite a chapter there! :D And who the heck is that Lily in the letter? O.o __You'll know when Encore comes back! Oh, Baron is the new butler in Tina's new mansion now that she's married. Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. And thank you also for putting Encore in your Favorites Story list! And me in your Authors list of course! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. It's always a pleasure to make my readers happy. I'll see you again at Chapter 17! Stay tune! _

_Love lots, mwah!_

_~MrAZzzzzziiee :D_


	17. Act Seventeen: The Arrival

**#Author's Note:**_ Tina's about to make a grand entrance! Here's chapter 17 guys! ^^ How are you? Thank you for putting Encore on your favorite story list, and me in your favorite author! *bear-hugs you tight* I'm happy that my story made your day as much as I did while writing it. Teaching's getting me busier everyday, as well as my master's. I really thank you so much for patiently waiting for me. I'll do my best to update this quickly. But if you wish. . . *lies flat on a chopping board with utensils* you can chop me raw and cook me for dinner right now! It's okay if it's you, since I'm ready for the worst for making you guys wait this long after all! hehe:D I love you! ^^ Have fun reading! Mwah!_

**#Disclaimer:**_ I wish Skip Beat is mine, then I won't have to write a fanfic! ^^ But I own my Encore. Just guilty of being one of Nakamura's loyal fans. Yeah, all her fans are just as hypnotically awesome in every way as any other fans out there! Lol ^_~ Peace and Love**_

_**ACT SEVENTEEN **_

_**THE ARRIVAL**_

Morning opened it's curtain of bright rays of warm sunlight into Château Miraval. Inside its gourmet kitchen, there was a slight hustle bustle around, yet not as busy as before, which was quite unusual for the chateau at this time of the day. At the stove, Alexander stood silent next to Valentine, who was sweating bullets looking over Ren's left side. Valentine's eyes were so intent as she nervously watched Ren cooking breakfast, with Rayford who stood calmly on the opposite side, while giving Ren step by step instructions on cooking a recipe.

"That's it, right?"

"Yes, that's perfect. . . It's ready to be turned over now, Kuon-san. Remember what I told you a while ago."

Heart hammering wildly, Ren carefully held the pan with only one ice cold hand, lifting it up slightly from the fire. Oh boy, he had to focus. Ren could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He could feel deep sense of nervousness sweeping over him. He looked at his pale hand that Ren almost thought at first it wasn't his.

"You can do it, Kuon-san!" cheered Rayford, completely confident and cheerful this early morning.

For reassurance, Ren glanced at his side at Valentine, who held on to her feather duster for dear life with trembling hands, then at Alexander and Rayford. Both men nodded at Ren silently with full assurance. Ren looked back at the pan. Slowly, Ren, Alexander and Valentine took a deep breath together at the same time. This it it. Then, swiftly yet surely, Ren flicked the pan up, sending the chocolate crepe to turn itself over in the air. It landed perfectly back on the pan, still in its perfect shape, as if it hadn't been turned over seconds ago.

"YES." Ren and Valentine sighed with relief. Alexander patted Ren's shoulder. Rayford chuckled softly. Ren had done that very well.

"Impressive. Not bad for your first time, Kuon-sama," complimented Alexander, his tiger eyes glittering yet full of fierce.

Ren then performed another batches of chocolate repes, then he did the next part of the recipe with Rayford by his side. All the remaining workers in the kitchen stood from their tasks as they now watched their young master at work for the very first time in their lives. It was hard to believe that everything done at the counter were all Ren's. Ren had just finished combining the mascarpone cheese, sour cream, confectioner's sugar and vanilla extract in a mixing bowl, and was now filling in the crepes and folded them carefully yet slowly into quarters. He then placed the filled crepes on a large baking sheet, and covered it lightly with a clear plastic wrap.

"That's it. Good! Now, we will place that in the refrigerator for an hour," said Rayford with a smile.

"For an hour? Why can't we just cook them right away with the sauce?" asked Ren with a puzzed look in his eyes.

"Mm-mm, no. Most people wait for at least thirty minutes or so and then they cook it. But not for me," replied Rayford with a wink. He took the baking sheet from Ren's hands and placed it inside the big refrigerator.

"I want it best for the filling to completely set on the crepes for a while about an hour or more. Makes the flavor come out really good."

Rayford then walked past Ren and pushed his back.

"Now. Since it's you who will make the sauce, I think we will start doing it right now," said Rayford, leading Ren towards the counter where the rest of the ingredients and materials for cooking the crepe's sauce are ready. "Come, let's do the sauce this time."

It had been an hour and a few minutes later, since Ren had finally gotten the hang of his cooking. The process of learning something like this right from Rayford himself was slow and very careful, yet not once did Ren had ever made such a big mistake nor did he had gone back all over again. No. Ren got every step right. Rayford was amazing. He hadn't even moved a hand since they started. All he did was just tell Ren every single thing and Ren got them correctly. He made sure that all the things were done by Ren's hand alone. Rayford was a good mentor.

As Ren was still concentrating in making the strawberry sauce, a fellow worker carrying a basket full of grapes couldn't take his eyes off his young master from behind a window that he put his basket to the ground. He had been watching ever since Ren had started. It was just last night at dinner that he looked stunningly handsome in his black suit playing the violin for the couple.

"Neh, that's the best, foamy strawberry sauce I've ever seen," he whispered to his friend standing beside him.

Meanwhile, a stream of confidence swept back to Ren as he continued to cook. He was almost done now. While Rayford was instructing Ren, the other workers around the kitchen watched him remove the saute pan from the heat, added the strawberry liqueur and a little brandy and ignited it with a long kitchen match. The sudden fire surprised Valentine again, as she shrieked with horror and hid her face behind the feather duster. Ren calmly shook the pan back and forth swiftly while being careful not to spill even a slightest bit of the sauce, basting the strawberries well, until the flame died out. Then, he added two crepes at a time to the pan, swirling them in the sauce to heat through and coated the crepes.

"Wah, that was incredible. It was like Rayford was doing all that work himself," said a woman holding a broom. Her workclothes looked completely different than how she was last night; she played the flute like an angel in a flowing white dress. Indeed, Chateau Miraval was just so full of bishounen and bishojos!

The first time these workers had seen a master of the house inside this kitchen was years ago, and it was Kuu who did all the cooking instead of Giovanni– Rayford's late father. Old chef Gio was the head chef of the chateau before. Gio was just the best. He can cook almost all the dishes you can name. Yet he would stop and let Kuu do his own magic whenever Kuu wanted to. Compared to Ren, Kuu was already a very good, natural cook. He had tried cooking French dishes, and they were just as great as Gio's, but most of the time while staying at Chateau Miraval, Kuu let all the members in the house tasted his fine, authentic Japanese cooking– straight from Kyoto. Now, it was finally the son who took over that place. Well, only this once. Just this morning. So why miss this once in a lifetime chance?

A few hours ago, Ren had arrived at this kitchen, when the first moment of sunrise was still visible on the clear sky, when almost all the corner lights of the entire chateau went dim, and when all workers had just started their first early morning task in the schedule.

Valentine had just taken a drink from a glass of fresh milk, placed the glass on the sink, grabbed back her feather duster from the counter, stretched a bit and yawned quite a size– obviously the cold French morning breeze still made her feel so sleepy, as she paced across the room. She was inches to hold the knob when all of a sudden the kitchen door swung quickly right in front of her. She shrieked with terror, jerking wide and fully awake. Both pigtails of her braided red hair and her bangs bolted right up.

"_UWAAAAAAAHHHH–!"_

Clearly Valentine's loud, just-gone-out-bed cracked voice alerted almost everyone to drop all their things.

"_G-G-G-G-GHOOOST–!" _screamed Valentine at the top of her lungs on the floor, her eyes visibly white, pointing her trembling finger at the tall white figure in the darkness. _"GHOOOST!"_

"Calm down, Valentine-san. It's just me," assured Ren as he stepped inside. He wore a white long sleeve shirt– with its buttons left open up to his chest, and a soft white pants. Ren was enjoying this, scaring the shit out of the poor young girl.

"Kuon-san?! You're up so early!" exclaimed Rayford with surprise. He finally dropped the box of fresh, big red tomatoes on the floor. Others also stopped from their own tasks. Now, all eyes were fixed on Ren.

"Ah– Sorry to disturb you all," said Ren with a gentle smile. "Umm, Rayford-san. I have a favor to ask you. . . . Umm well, it's not that really big. . . But, umm, I– I'd like you to do something for me."

"Uh– _ookay_? What is it?" asked Rayford. Still nervous, Ren walked towards the young handsome chef and whispered in his ear what Ren wanted Rayford to do: To teach him how to cook a good breakfast for Kyoko.

"Heh–?"

Rayford blinked with utter disbelief in silence, looking hard back at Ren's eyes; They weren't stern, yet full of commitment. Rayford thought Ren really wanted to do this. Ren sounded so serious when he whispered Rayford. Valentine and others around the kitchen were still very curious.

"I wanted it to be very special, Rayford-san. No matter what that is that you think is the right one," said Ren.

Rayford then suddenly went nervous. Not for himself, but for Ren. An undeniable scene of the kitchen stove exploded into smoke was visible in his mind right now. How he wished that nothing sort of something terrifying such as a failed recipe or a burnt dish won't ever happen. Rayford hesitated for a moment.

"Alright, Kuon-san," said Rayford at last with a sigh. "I'll teach you how to cook."

Valentine and all the others were shocked.

"_HEEEEEEHHH?!"_

"It'll take time to get the parts exactly right though if we can't afford to have mistakes, Kuon-san," said Rayford as he scratched the back of his white chef hat. "Well– I don't want any mistakes. Let me remind you first that I won't be soft and take things lightly, Kuon-san. . . We'll do it slowly, but–"

Rayford turned around to look at the clock. It was still early.

"–I promise you, we'll be done by morning before Kyoko-san wakes up. . . ."

He looked back at Ren with his confident, assuring smile. Rayford winked at the young gentleman.

"And I already know what meals are best for you today. I have confidence that you will make every one of them. All by yourself. . . . Because there's not just one that you will have to cook for your beloved wife. You will perform every step, and I will not do anything. I want all the dishes to be done by you– with your hand alone. So, is that alright with you, Kuon-san?"

What a challenge. Ren just smiled at the young chef. His sparkling look just sent shivers behind the spine of all the female in the kitchen, including Valentine, that every single one of them blushed fiercely.

"Yes, of course. Tell me what to cook."

"Alright, let's do it. Let's begin!"

Now Rayford felt so proud of himself, as he closely watched Ren successfully finished the dessert at long last. But it wasn't just the crepes that Rayford had Ren made. Laid beside the sweet and savory dessert was a dish that Rayford named it as, Lump Crabmeat Beggar's Purses with Black Truffle Vinaigrette and Microgreens. Ren wished though he'll be able to memorize that. Two glasses of cold, sparkling strawberry lemonade were garnished with mint and strawberries.

This time everyone had already gathered around the counter. They silently watched Ren as he arranged the chocolate-mascarpone crepes on a nice plate and spooned a good amount of strawberry sauce over the top. He dusted them lightly with cocoa powder, and at last garnished the dish with fresh mint on top.

"There. Finally, it's done," said Ren with an approving smile.

"_Whooaaaaah,"_ exclaimed Valentine and the others. The entire meal looked as though Rayford was the one who performed them. Everything were done according to how Ren was instructed. Hardly ever that Ren had done all this menu in one setting, for only within a few hours. The dishes and even the juice looked so enticing already.

It was only this time of his life that Rayford wasn't doing all the cooking, every single one of them. A meticulous perfectionist who was so dedicated on his job as the chateau's head chef, Rayford used this opportunity to be stern to his only student for the day– _Ren_. Even if he wasn't the one cooking, Rayford always knew whether the dish was cooked well or not. He knew very well whether there was any ingredient lacking in it or if it's all perfect even before he tasted it. He was used to being around the kitchen so much that a mere smoke coming from a pot was all he needed to get the feel and taste. If he wasn't satisfied, he would go back to zero and start all over again. An excuse or two was never in Rayford's book. All the more this means much to him now that Ren's cooking something for his beloved wife. Rayford got that attitude right from his late father. But because this breakfast was just very special to Ren, Rayford decided to loosen his knots a bit and offer Ren simple dishes yet required Ren to make them with two very special ingredients: a lot of care– and love. That's how amazing this young, natural head chef was. After all, the person who gets the first taste was still in deep sleep upstairs, who was also an exceptionally good cook as Rayford.

Ren placed his successfully cooked meals on the tray, two napkins, two forks, two knives, then the two glasses. This time, it was now Alexander's turn to give verbal instructions to Ren on how to properly arrange them on the tray so that they will all look good at the same time. For final touch, Ren placed a thin vase with a fully bloomed red rose that was freshly plucked from the garden by one of the workers. Since the recipes were not only good enough for just two people, Rayford had saved the remaining dishes and the pitcher of strawberry lemonade for the rest of them to enjoy.

"I guess we're all ready," said Ren, admiring at the great job he did. Rayford patted him on the back.

"Yep! You've done well, Kuon-san!" Rayford said. The other workers were also showing their approval. Their young master did such an excellent work. Everyone were now excited.

"Thanks for your help, Rayford-san," said Ren with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, Kuon-san. You did great!" replied Rayford.

"Wow! Kyoko-san will be surprised!" exclaimed Valentine, hugging one of the fellow workers and shaking him wildly. "She will love young master's cooking I'm sure! Right? Right?!"

"It's time to take it to Kyoko-sama, young master," reminded Alexander with his cool voice. "She might be awake right now, and is probably looking for you."

"Yeah, I think so," replied Ren. He finally took the tray and carried it skillfully with only one hand.

Ren then walked towards the door, stopped midway, and turned to look at everyone on the counter. Rayford had his arm at Alexander's shoulder, beaming and winking at Ren. Rayford then gave Ren a sure thumbs up. Alexander was still quiet, yet this time he finally smiled at his young master. His fierce tiger eyes were so gentle and sparkling. Valentine was still full of excitement that she was still hugging the co-worker tight. The rest of the workers were all giggling. This was a sure thrill for a breakfast.

"You've all been a great help," said Ren as he flashed them with a gentle, warm smile. "I'm going now. . . We'll see you all later. "

Ren began to leave. They all waved good luck and gave him thumbs up. "Hai! Take your time, Kuon-sama! Good luck!"

Upstairs, inside the masters luxurious bedroom, one special person was still very oblivious to the entire situation at the kitchen. A few clothes lay scattered and untouched on the floor. A fully bloomed red rose and a silver necklace were also at very same place on top of a shining oak round table across the room. Underneath the sheets on the king sized bed slept Kyoko. Barely covered only at the half part, Kyoko lay on her side in a good, deep sleep. There was a completely vulnerable look on her, yet utterly beautiful. So exquisite. . . She was such a perfect, sexy woman on the bed with a tight hourglass figure behind the sheets; a soft ray of sunlight swept over her naked, fair, smooth skin. Her long, silky hair billowed black on the pillows. Her love handles were well-curved to her round hips. Only her arms had covered her breasts. Part of the sheets had shown her bare thighs down to the shapely, slender legs. She had her hand across the empty side of the bed, a ring on her finger gleamed under the warm, morning light. Such a gorgeous, lovely sight could drive any man to madness. No wonder Ren devoured her completely with so much love last night. Well, he could do so right now if he were here watching her all along. . . .

With a soft moan, Kyoko stirred slightly in her sleep. Her free hand curled into a tight fist on the sheets. Slowly, her beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't holding and facing her beloved man in front of her. Now this made her wide awake. Kyoko jerked up, holding the blanket close to her chest so as to cover her completely naked body. The other side of the bed was empty.

Kyoko then turned her head to look all over the room. Her eyes were full of worry, even the tone of her voice– although it sounded so loving.

"_Kuon–? Kuon?" _

Nobody answered. The silence of an empty room was what it came back to her. She was all alone.

"_Kuon?" _called Kyoko on the bed. When there was still no answer, Kyoko had thought Ren probably had risen ahead of her and had just gone downstairs. Yet, it was only until now, that she realized how much she missed his presence right away– even for just a while. She had thought the outcome was different than what she expected. Most of all, it was completely present in her dream: that while she slept on her side peacefully, Ren would kiss her awake, his lips trailing warm, loving kisses from her arm, up on her shoulder, to the soft white pillar on a side of her neck, then to her cheek. He was holding her close to him, and she will wake up, staring into his loving eyes with a smile. Ren would also flash his gentle smile back at her, complete with a warm, "Good morning, dear" and ended up with a deep, passionate kiss.

But that didn't happen now. Instead, Kyoko woke up with an empty side where Ren was supposed to stay. Why on earth will anything like that ever happen? It was very clear that almost everything since then were completely opposite, and so unexpected when it was Ren.

With a regretful sigh, Kyoko was about to fix the blanket around herself to get out of the bed, when she caught glimpse of a big, fully bloomed red rose on Ren's pillow. She picked it up and smelled its fresh, sweet fragrance. The rose warmed her heart deeply, it was as if Ren was there with her. Then she realized how much Ren had really thought about her right when he woke up. . . . He must have been watching her asleep, that's for sure, then he got up and plucked this rose himself from the garden to put it beside her as a surprise when she wakes up. Well, she was already surprised. . . . The moment brought her to a gentle smile.

Then Kyoko saw another surprise again. A small pink note at the very place right where the rose was, laid flat on the pillow. It must have been the bright sunlight coming from the open balcony and from the windows, that's why she had never noticed it was just right under the rose. She unfolded it and read his short message.

_**Kyoko, **_

_**I'm at the kitchen preparing our breakfast. No need to go downtairs. I will take the meal up there for you. We'll eat together. ;)**_

_**I love you Dear. . . so much. **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Kuon**_

A hundred – no – more than a million flock of fairies kept flying across the room, sprinkling its glittering golden pixie dust all over the place. Since all these fairies were already born one after another, from Kyoko's shock two years ago, back when she had played Setsu– all because Ren as Cain couldn't sleep and wanted her to lie right beside him on the bed that very memorable night, the fairies would appear now in batches of gold sparks every time she gets into this mood. Each of them were full of much enthusiasm and happiness. They went very excited. Others were laughing.

"_Yeeeey–! Kuon-sama is cooking breakfast!" _cheered one water fairy, her cute cool voice echoed with so much life, as though she shouted underneath water. Her flight threw soft silver-blue dust in the air. _"The prince is cooking breakfast! He's cooking breakfast!"_

"_This is exciting! I'm sooooo happy!" _added a fairy who just twirled right around a bed post. More and more fairies were cheering happily throughout the entire room.

"_It'll taste good! It will taste reaaaaaally gooood–!"_

"_The prince is so incredible–!"_

"_Yeah–! Kuon-sama is the best!"_

Kyoko blinked repeatedly while she stared surprisingly at the pink note. Ren's words drove the color to fill Kyoko's cheeks softly. Okay, she hadn't noticed there was a paper like this in this room. It must have been on one of the drawers since this was Julie's home after all. Kyoko shook her head. Not that! Ren. . . he cooked breakfast for both of them? The only thing she remembered was that it was only one time when Ren had cooked something by himself for both of them. Maui Rice. Yet unfortunately, that fried rice turned out burnt, really burnt, and soooo spicy. That was unforgettable. Kyoko shook her head. No, this time was different. . . . . They were married now, and this whole thing must be very special, because he even let her stay inside the room. . . There was also nothing to worry about. If Ren ever wished to cook, there was Rayford-san to help him out in the kitchen any time. . . Ren must have asked Rayford to teach Ren a thing or completely, the entire recipe. Yeah, that must be it. Ren woke up especially early ahead of her, just to give his wife a wonderful surprise. Plus, he will serve the meal himself. To top it off, this was Ren's very first time to truly learn how to cook. Still holding the pink paper, Kyoko just couldn't help but smile excitedly.

How she wondered what meal Ren was probably cooking right now. Was Rayford-san a strict mentor? What were they doing right now? Did Ren cooked only one dish? Kyoko can imagine Ren sweating bullets while concentrating hard on the recipe, yet swiftly performing them correctly with such skillful hands. She looked forward to tasting it.

Finally, the beautiful rose and the simple, small note that says in it, _'Yours'_ at the end too. . . was just amazing. Kuon was definitely hers now. Forever. Her beloved husband. . . She can finally call him her husband. . . Kyoko thought this was the sweetest, most thoughtful and most loving gesture she had ever received from Ren since they were married. Right on their honeymoon. Blushing and smiling with happiness, Kyoko hugged both the rose and the pink note together close to her heart. Such an early morning surprise.

"_Whoaah! Kuon~!"_ exclaimed Kyoko's voice at the back of her head. Kyoko could hear her heart skipped a beat wildly. _"Kuon! How I love you too, Kuon!"_

With a smile, she then gave the rose and the note a gentle kiss. Her voice never stopped shouting for him as she hugged the two precious gifts. _"I love you, Kuon. I love you. . . I love you!"_

A few moments later, Kyoko heard a soft knock on the double oak doors. One of its golden levers turned, and the door opened itself. It revealed Ren at long last, looking strikingly handsome in his white shirt (why in the world were the top buttons always left unclosed?! Kyoko couldn't help but let her eyes linger on that bare chest and how those packs felt last night) and soft white pants. He held a silver tray with his one hand, with the other holding the lever and closed the door with a soft _shut_. He never took his eyes off his beloved wife in naked glory, with only the sheets that barely wrapped her. From a good few meters away, he could still see her whole bare back, and a slight view of a breast. Kyoko was looking at him with his rose and the note close to her. Yes, she must have already read it, Ren thought. Ren then flashed his most dazzling, naturally gorgeous smile so lovingly at Kyoko.

"_Did you wait that long for me?" _asked Ren softly as he walked towards her. In return, Kyoko smiled back warmly at him and shook her head.

"_Ieeh . . . Not very long," _replied Kyoko lovingly as Ren walked across the room. "I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Really? That's good, I just came right on time. . . I made something for you."

Ren placed the silver tray carefully on a side cart near the bed. Now Kyoko could already smell the great aroma of dishes at this distance, it's air of variety of flavors mingled together in one harmony. She wanted to capture the monster right now while it was still warm. She suddenly felt hungry.

"Mmm . . . It smells good," said Kyoko with a smile, her eyes closed. Ren dragged the cart towards the bed.

"Yeah, it is right?" said Ren. He sat on the bed while Kyoko moved closer towards him.

Now Kyoko can finally see his meal. It wasn't just one dish, but two. The sight of the chocolate strawberry sauce still dripping from the top layer of crepes, the pouches of pasta with crabmeat inside, plus the ice-cold strawberry lemonade looked so enticing to Kyoko that it made her feel hungrier.

"Wow. . . You made all these?" Kyoko asked.

"I asked Rayford-san to teach me, but I didn't know he would give me this much," Ren said.

"I can't wait to taste it," Kyoko said. She carefully held the sheet on her chest as she moved to grab a fork on the tray.

But Ren took a moment to first look at her at this distance. The sight of this goddess moving in front of him. . . Man, that skin. The rays of sunlight on her glowing figure. Her shining black hair. Everything.

It took her a few seconds to keep the sheet around her while taking the utensil. Kyoko settled back on the bed, still carefully holding the wrap in front of her and the fork on the other hand.

"Yosh. Okay let's eat!" said Kyoko. Then she looked at Ren. He was still staring at her.

"Hmm. . . Kuon? What is it?"

Uh-oh. . . There it is. The Emperor of the Night had gone compteley wide awake this morning. Such a surprise.

"Kuon?"

He laid a hand on the side of her soft face as he stared closely at his beloved wife. . . Then his expression changed back to his natural, warm, gentle smile. He remembered he had done this very same thing when she played Setsu. It was a simple excuse, but he just couldn't help but touch her cheek. Even right now. Damn, her lovely face still glowed like that of an angel. Last night she was also pretty. His hand still on her face, Ren greeted the velvety soft skin on her shoulder with a kiss. His lips moved up on the gorgeous white pillar of her neck, leaving Kyoko breathless. He went up and playfully bit her ear, then kissed both of her cheeks, and finally at this small red bud that was waiting for him. He kissed her passionately, lovingly demmanded the bud to welcome his silken tongue.

His beloved queen finally gave a soft moan. Damn she still tasted just as sweet as strawberries. They broke free just inches apart.

"Good morning, Dear," Ren said in his low, cool voice as he caressed her face.

But he couldn't help himself any longer. He hungrily drove his lips deeper on the arch of her neck. _"You're so beautiful. . ." _Ren thought.

The soft, loving assault drove Kyoko to sighs of pleasure. This was unexpected of him. But she smiled, as her wish finally came true. Only in a different way, yet still just as sweet. Ren was so full of surprises, and she loved them all. Kyoko stroke a bit of his silky hair and kissed him back.

"Good morning too, Dear," Kyoko said. Ren kissed those lips again.

"Had a good dream?"

"Mmm. . . I dreamed of you."

"Really. . ."

"Yes, but I won't tell you what it is."

"Mmm. So it's a secret eh. . . I won't tell you what's mine too," said Ren with a soft chuckle.

He settled properly on the bed then grabbed a knife. "Now let's eat. Or else the food will get warm."

Kyoko noticed there was still the other fork lay untouched on Ren's side of the tray. She then looked back at her empty hand and gasped with surprise.

"Heh–?"

What?! How on earth did the fork was lost on her grip, when she was holding it tightly during their kiss? Ren had taken it so easily? How?!

"_I never even felt anything!" _screamed her inner voice on the back of her mind.

Kyoko shrugged the surprise out of her head and leaned on Ren's side. She looked at the cart. "So uh, what are those?"

He started on the juice first. Then the dessert. Finally, he pointed to the main dish.

"This is Chocolate-Mascarpone Crepes with Strawberry Sauce. . . That's Strawberry Lemonade, and that's. . . umm. . . Lump Crabmeat Beggar's... umm Pouch–"

Ren scratched his head, tried hard to remember that incredibly long recipe name Rayford-san had called it. For sure Rayford had mentioned 'crabmeat', 'beggar', 'pouch' and 'microgreens' on it. A couple of times Ren had tried everything he can to guess its complete name. In the end, he finally gave up.

"uhh, Beggar's Pasta Pouch Wrapped Crabmeat with Microgreens?" Ren said. Kyoko tried hard to sit up straight as she held the stitch in her sides. What a unique name. It's not the dish that was weird, but the name and how Ren put them together. Kyoko did her best to stiffle her laughs with the blanket.

"Never mind that. As long they're all beggar's pouches with crabmeat filling inside with green veggies on it and incredibly complex sauce," Ren snapped irritably with brows furrowed and continued slicing the pouches. It amazed Ren at the same time, how he was able to successfully cooked it himself. All those sorts of sauces he doesn't know mixed together yet tasted so good, and the effort in wrapping that crabmeat with the pasta. . .

"At least they're damn better than Maui Rice. They're not burned. Oh that's far from these."

Kyoko had never giggled like this much.

Ren took the other fork and knife, then he began slicing the crepes. "I don't know why the heck this is called 'Beggar's Pouch.' It does look like mini purses but. . . Well. To name it with Beggar. Why does such a small recipe like this have to have such a long name, anyway? Did you notice those strange, tiny food on the dishes showed on tv? Drenched in that pool of sauce? They have like four to five, almost six names on it. Those crazy chefs."

Kyoko laughed all the more. She saw that Ren hadn't realized he had furiously sliced the crepes a little bit hard, that the knife almost made a screeching sound on the plate.

"Rayford-san surely named this quite long. Why can't he make it simple for common people like us to remember? All I know is this is just a set of pouches with crabmeat and veggies filling and that complex sauce. I guess mine's a lot better. . . Beggar's Pouch. . . What the heck. . . Hot Pockets are fine. But he still insisted on Pouches. "

"_Pfft–!"_

Oh God. This is crazy. The pure humor out of this one small meal. Kyoko was already rolling hard on the bed, trying to keep her voice covered on the blanket. But it does no good. Kyoko just couldn't take it anymore. Ren looked down at her for a moment and giggled with her. The two laughed for a good few minutes, each trying their best not to make fun at Rayford's "incredible talent" for naming dishes.

"Oh, let's just stop it. Rayford might hear this. I don't want him to get upset for that– wonderful name," Kyoko said as she reached back up towards the cart.

"Mm yeah, I guess you're right – which one do you like to eat first?" Ren asked. Kyoko took the fork.

"I want to try out these crepes."

"Here. Your first bite," said Ren as he gave her a good slice of crepe with a fork. The moment Kyoko bit it she closed her eyes.

"How's it?" Ren asked.

Kyoko went chibi right away. Wow. The harmonious mixture of all the ingredients at just the right amounts, plus the incredible sauce with it. The taste of the crepe was so good. Most of all, it was Ren who made it all by himself. It was hard for Kyoko to speak. The more she chew the more it became so good.

"Mm – mm – mm- m!" was all she could spoke of.

Ren liked her expression just now. Perhaps this was cuter than that hamburger scene in the past. Kyoko finally had the chance to speak clearly.

"So good Kuon! It was so delicious!"

_Maybe when your husband feeds you with the first food you both have, the taste also gets better, _Kyoko jokingly thought_._ Plus, the morning kiss they shared earlier was just as great.

"Glad you love it, Dear. I cooked this for you after all," Ren said as he gave her another slice.

"Wait -"

"Hmm?"

Kyoko grabbed the other fork from the tray and took a slice.

"Here, your turn, Dear," Kyoko said with a smile. "I know you haven't tasted your cooking. So I want you to have some."

Ren took a bite from her fork. Surprisingly, he felt amazed at his job.

"Mm, it really tastes good."

"It is, right?"

He looked warmly at her eyes.

"Yeah, especially when it's you who gave me the slice," he teased.

Now he liked that soft blush on her cheek even more and gave a soft chuckle. He noticed a small smear of the chocolate strawberry sauce just right on Kyoko's lower lip.

"Ah– wait. There is something."

Kyoko looked back at him.

"Hm? What?"

Ren placed his fork with a slice still on it back on the plate. Staring at her hazel eyes, he moved closer towards her.

"Kuon?"

Ren leaned even closer. Now at this distance, Kyoko could finally sense the Emperor's aura around him even in that natural, gentle hint on his eyes as she stared back warmly up at him. Their lips were inches apart. Ren spoke in his low, cool voice lovingly.

"I'll take it for you." he said as he gave her a soft, passionate kiss.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

Back in Paris, at the patio in Hôtel de Crillon, Tina slammed a thin booklet of script on the table in front of her.

"What the hell kind of a cast is that?!" she asked irritably.

The peaceful haven in this Summer Garden, adorned with statues, a sundial and a curtain of ivy on the walls, and overhung with a hanging garden, doesn't completely calmed the billowing fire inside Tina's heart. Just when this morning was so refreshing and cool, especially when the sunlight was this warm under the shade of the wide white parasol, came this hurricane of a news.

"Uh. . . um, Rika-san. . ."

"_Why is he acting opposite me again?!"_

Sat nervously across Tina was a film producer, Akiko Kurosawa. Though successful in his career, it was only with Tina that he always felt like he was so small even while talking to her. This must have been because Tina was well-trained by Ricky for years in the past after all. Her skills were still top notch and unrusty. Nevertheless, Kurosawa had taken good control over himself and appeared calm and collected in front of her, instead of the other annoying producers who usually talk to Tina with trembling feet or a sweaty head. Kurosawa had planned to come here in France all the way from Japan just to see Tina, and convinced her to agree to star the main role in his first ever major project of the year. He looked for other candidates in the inudstry, and most of them were also popular and big shots. But none of them were more suited to the role better than Tina herself. He heard she had worked with the late actor Ricky in the past, but at that time she was still fresh in the film industry while he was working on other projects. During that time Tina, on the other hand, was more concentrated on modelling for top agencies and became more popular on that field, so Kurosawa had put that image behind his mind. It was only until the later years that he finally remembered her. He began working with her for a long while after that. Then suddenly, everything abrupted during the time of Ricky's death. Tina may still be acting, but never like before. Nowadays, Tina only acted whenever she wanted to, whenever she felt the script was good enough, or whenever the film had an ensemble cast. Most of all, she never agreed to act on a film unless she was given a very good and highest deal. Just like right now. As what most filmmakers had mentioned, Tina was very expensive. It was never easy to encourage someone like Tina back on track again, especially when lots of things had changed over the years.

"_Tell me, Kurosawa-san!"_

Tina's voice jerked Kurosawa to raise both of his hands with a nervous smile to calm her down. Good thing both of them were the only ones here in the patio. The producer couldn't afford to let other guests in this sumptuous hotel see him like this. It's too embarassing.

"Ah – ano. . . Listen to me, the last drama got really good reviews, Rika-san," said Kurosawa as Tina grabbed a cigarette from the Red Stars pack and placed it on her gorgeous, full red lips. Still fuming, she flicked open the silver lighter and lit her cigarette.

"Especially because of your pair. So the company decided to pair you two again."

Tina closed the silver lighter with a _click _and placed it back on the table. Kurosawa waited for the woman's reply, but Tina silently folded her bare silky legs and continued to smoke. Anyone who would be sitting in this patio would admire this beauty from afar. She had chosen a perfect tight-fitting and very short outfit to expose her perfect figure and fair complexion in a bold red color. Kurosawa adjusted his gold glasses and patted the trickle on his forehead with his handkerchief. When Tina still never answered, Kurosawa continued to explain.

"Can't you just go through with it, Rika-san?"

Tina exhaled the smoke through her nose, still silent and angry. She had never been this irritated for weeks. Why can't this person understand? For Tina, she realized just now that it was a very good choice after all to have a stage name. Before, she never carefully thought about it, when Ricky was still alive. He was the one who advised her to create another name for herself for safety. So Tina decided on the name, _Takeda Rika. _She chose thisfor two reasons: one, because she wanted a female japanese version of Ricky for the given name, and two, because there was no other surname that was close to Ricky's Takahashi but Takeda alone. Ever since she started acting with him, she had kept a very low profile living as Takeda Rika for years. No one had known her a lot before. Not even her real name. Plus, after Ricky's death, she stayed away from the acting world for so long that no one had noticed her sudden change in appearance. She even changed again her entire image after Ricky's death. Until now, everyone, even this person in front of her –Kurosawa- still thought Takeda Rika was real and that she had married someone so that she became Rika Andrews now. No one had still known her real identity. The only thing that was true in this mystery, was that Tina had married that company's chairman bastard Andrews. All because of David. But playing as Rika Takeda again was interesting after all. She missed this fun for a very long time. When was the last time she had played as an actress? Tina couldn't track that anymore.

Tina put up a seriously strict face and looked back at Kurosawa with striking eyes, a perfect female twin of Ricky when irritated.

"What good reviews?! Don't you remember, Kurosawa-san? How tired that guy made me!" she replied.

"But that's because –"

"–Enough!"

Tina looked away and took this moment of silence to smoke again. This time she had calmed down a bit, yet her voice was still just as stern and convincing.

"As long as that fucking guy is around. I won't be."

"Ah, mo. What a headache," said Kurosawa as he sighed in defeat. He smiled slyly at her and took a sip of Crillon tea. "To change cast at this time will be–"

–his cellphone rang out of notice in his pocket in his pants, jerking him to hold it. Why does this have to ring just now? He looked back at Tina.

"Um, Miss Rika, please excuse me for a moment," he said as he stood up and walked a few meters away from the table. He took his Blackberry out and answered the call. Though she may looked ignorant throughout the encounter, Tina's ears were very alert as she listened intently. Every now and then she would calmly smoke.

"Yes? . . . Yeah, I am. Oh, mister Yashiro-san, good morning. Yes. . Yes. . ."

While leaning on the chair, Tina moved her arm to pat her cigarette on the ashtray in the middle of the glass table.

"I see. . . Tsuruga-san has already agreed. . ."

Tina's hand stopped just inches near the tray at the name of _Tsuruga_. Tsuruga? Who's Tsuruga? She never noticed the ash dropped on the table instead as she continued to listen.

"Okay. . . then everything's more or less settled then. . . Right. Well, I just hope this will work out. . . Uh, I still have to convince her today. . . Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry, hehehe. . . . Oh, mister president will call? Sure, I'll wait to discuss this with him. . . Yes. . . Yes. . . Right, bye."

Kurosawa placed his phone on the pocket and walked back towards the table. "Sorry, the company called."

"Just now, you mentioned Tsuruga. Who's he?" asked Tina with curiosity. Kurosawa remembered that she, along with the others in the industry, hadn't known a couple of well-known artists today in Ren's age since her very long absence from the big screens.

"Oh, yeah. You never knew him too," he replied, sitting comfortably back on the black chair. "Well, he's the undefeated top rated actor in the country until today. Tsuruga Ren. From LME."

Tina stared at his eyes as she was about to smoke. Yet, she only held the cigarette to her lips.

"_LME. . . I think I've heard of that agency before. Ricky had mentioned it to me."_

"Do you remember Tsukigomori, Miss Rika?"

"Yes, a novel made into a successful movie."

"_And godfather Kuu even played the main role_," she thoughtfully added. _"Ah! I remember now. LME __was his agency before he made a breakthrough in Hollywood."_

"Tsuruga-san played Katsuki in the remake. Dark Moon," said Kurosawa. He took a small sip of tea and spoke again. "Then the serial killer B.J. . . He's a very versatile actor. In action, romance movies and dramas, he was always the one chosen due to his talent. Recently, he did the sequel to that recent movie. He even played this time as Edmund Dantes in Count of Monte Cristo. They're almost done in production."

"Hmm. . . Sounds like he's really talented," said Tina. This guy seemed interesting. 

"Indeed. He's also currently the top model, just like you. He's married now to a very famous actress, too. I met that girl and I like her. She's very nice and kind."

"Really?" Tina looked slightly surprised.

"They married just recently. They're still in honeymoon right now, so it will be a while before we could start production."

Now Tina stopped. So if it's recently, that means he was still very young. She looked intently at his eyes as she held the cigarette with her slender fingers.

"You mean this Tsuruga Ren. He's going to be in the film?" Tina asked. Kurosawa took this as a change in momentum and grabbed the opportunity again. Hopefully this will become a success.

"Yep. He'll play the lead male role," Kurosawa said with a smile. "The company just called to inform me that he's already agreed to it. That was Tsuruga's manager on the line a while ago. So. . . he's going to be the main character in the film. Together with you."

Tina took her cup of tea.

"More importantly, I think it's great that Tsuruga-san decided not to carry on his stage name anymore."

"Why so?" she asked and was about to take a sip when Kurosawa spoke.

"Because I never thought he was actually Kuu's son after all! That kid. Haha!" he said. It was never shown in Tina's face, but it became very clear that the shock sent bolts of shiver on her spine. Now everything was all connected to one another. LME. . . Tsukigomori. . . His age in getting married was very obvious that he's perfectly younger than her for years. . . Him being the top model and most famous actor in Japan. . . Of course, who would excel the father better in that most difficult role in Tsukigomori than the son who's like him after all! AND, he has renewed his status and took his real name in place of his stage name. How could this lifetime search be this very easy! It's been a long time since she kept looking all over for him!

_And little Kuon is finally married. This is really interesting!_

Tina finally placed the cigarette on the ash tray and pressed it down to put out the light. Staring sexily back at Kurosawa, Tina flashed her gorgeous red lips in a grin.

"So. . . He'll play opposite me in the film," she said. "It's a deal then, Kurosawa-san. I'll be there."

Kurosawa felt he had finally seen a ray of hope. "Eh–? You'll also agree to it, Rika-san? You'll act again?"

Her fingers teased him as she moved them down to her cleavage, touching the beautiful soft skin on the valleys. "Why would I refuse this wonderful offer presented to me? Just make sure I get that exact amount we've talked about, Kurosawa-san. I want no more negotiations. That was final. Understood?"

"Yes, yes. Why, thank you so much, Rika-san!" said Kurosawa as he stood up, bowed and went to Tina to shake her hand. "I'm so glad you finally agreed!"

"I miss acting. Of course when I come back, my partner should be just as good. Or the film is boring. It's useless to do so if he isn't what I expected him to be. Right, Kurosawa-san?

"Yeah. Don't worry, this guy won't ever let you down," assured Kurosawa. "Thank you again, Rika-san! Please excuse me, I have to make to make a call to the company and inform them."

He began to leave the patio and walked back inside the Winter Garden. Tina remembered during their conversation that he will go back to the country that very same day, be it victorious or not.

"Wait a moment, Kurosawa-san."

Kurosawa stopped in his tracks and turned. "What is it, Rika-san?"

Tina didn't move an inch and still sat calmly on her chair, her fair skin as white as snow.

"Stay over tonight. You' re coming with me tomorrow."

"Eh?"

She finally stood up and walked sexily towards him. Her shining, red heels echoed on the pavement as she walked. Kurosawa suddenly felt the aura of the top model in the world kept burning wildly around her. Finally, she's back.

"Kurosawa-san, I'm going to Japan. We'll start filming right away, as soon as we arrive."

The immediate news drove Kurosawa slightly speechless. This was great. Rika's coming over to Japan!

"O-okay, Rika-san. May I ask. What time will we leave tomorrow? We need to get ready then."

Tina gave him a wonderful smile.

"On the first flight tomorrow morning," Tina replied. Her happiness went beyond her imagination. Her heart suddenly went afire, burning with a sensation that swept over her entire body. The voice on the back of her mind spoke in triumph.

"_At long last, I finally found you, Kuon. . . I'm so excited for this reunion to come. I can't wait to see you!"_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**


	18. Act Eighteen: Femme Fatale

**#Author's Note:**_ I honestly began to think I have become more like Nakamura sensei now, I guess lol. :) When before I could update my story in as little as two to three weeks, then every month, now I could update this when I found more time... I wish time would not run that fast, I pray that my master's will go alright. I feel like I've torn my body in two, and the most stressful is data gathering and handing out questionnaires with permission letters. Thank God all the principals approved them! There are 4 private schools I've handed out here in my community, and I got back all the answered questionnaires so now I'm back on track to encoding everything out that I've calculated. Whew! Add that my little two year old boy lol! He's so cute. He's so strong I have to add. He can easily drag the table with our room TV on top of it from a good one side of the room to the other! Maybe it has to be with all the vitamins and supplements together with his well-balanced diet lol. Nope, I have to deal with his urge to eat cereals. I think he has to adjust to finally eating 'real' foods now and not just Cerelac lol. My parents were out the country too, back in Chicago right now, so now I'll wait for my mom lol (I think it's good to have your mother, a school director and principal, to be your thesis adviser lol. I chose a thesis topic which was also hers so it's a bit easier to discuss some 'thesis' matters with her). While I'm on it, I have to deal with my story that has been waiting for me... I have to again thank you for patiently waiting for me up to this moment. I know you're excited and have been dying to know what has been going on with the characters, but be assured it won't be as that sufferable as sensei's lol. As my prize for your kindness, loyalty and loving support, here is my pack of chapters! Have fun reading and thank you so much for putting me in your author, favorites and followers list! Thank you for all your reviews! I had fun too while writing it, though I cried mostly along the way. I don't know, I pitied Tina. :) For this chapter, I must remind you that there are back to back scenes in here. Have fun reading! I love you all! Mwah mwah mwah! ~MrAZ_

**#Disclaimer:**_ I just wish I own Skip Beat, so that I won't have to write a fanfic. I've been waiting for a long time for the current chapter to be out but unfortunately it has gotten way too long that we have to instead wait for a month. And while on it we go and read fanfics lol. I just wish Ren would just get on with it and have sex with Kyoko on the bed right now. NOW! Lol! Gotta let out that little bit of steam rant. Sensei has to deal with this problem as soon as possible, because I can't help reading Ren finally snapped like that. Who knows what he will do? When now it's just the phone that he threw, maybe it's going to be worse than that but I just hope there won't be a next time like that to happen ever. So no, all I own is just this fanfic that everyone enjoys reading. :)_

_**ACT EIGHTEEN**_

_**FEMME FATALE**_

It had been past six days now since Ren and Kyoko's stay in Chateau Miraval on their first pace of honeymoon. On their next trip bound for Bali, Indonesia, cheerful pigtailed Valentine, the greatest house chef Rayford and the ever suave butler Alexander now travelled together with them. During their stay at Bali, the loving couple checked inside Lory's lavish Indonesian estate, complete with the head butler who looked spittingly similar like Sebastian, much to the couple's huge surprise. They both enjoyed watching the dolphins at the sea early in the morning during their private tour. They also followed their famous friend, Giorgio Armani's advise; they took the Nusa Dua tour and the entire adventure was well worth it. Now on their last pace of honeymoon, Kyoko thought everything was planned down to the very last detail and that Punta Cana was the perfect choice to be the final spot to visit. The lush island was miles away from Isla Saona and other islets surrounding the Altagracia province of Dominican Republic. Kyoko thought The Villa was created as closely to Punta Cana island, with its sparkling white sands, and green-blue sea. It was hard to believe that this particular island was one of the private properties of the Hizuri family. The entire getaway site was so breathtakingly beautiful and breezy. There were no other sign of a neighborhood nor houses in it other than the White Villa, as what Valentine had mentioned to them when they stayed at Paris. White, as the entire three storey villa was made of hard white stone. A gentle breeze blew over the surf as the birds up on the skies swoop across the White Villa and the island of Punta Cana in a good, bright early sunlight. A cute, snowy white bird stopped by an open balcony that welcomed fresh, crisp breeze into the soft, white tulle curtains. It seemed that there were low, hushed voices inside the room.

". . . . Never thought. . . my student learn French this fast. . . I'm surprised. . . ."

". . . . I've got. . . . an amazing teacher. . . That's why. . . . Did I make you proud?"

"Of course, anata. . ."

There were quite a few things lay untouched on the white marble floor. A comforter, pair of thin white bikinis, a long white cloth – mainly like a body wrap, a beatiful flower, a white shirt and pants. On the white king sized bed lay the happy couple barely covered with sheets, entirely immersed in their loveplay first thing in the morning. The couple buried themselves in their deep, passionate, hot kisses.

Kyoko looked seductive and so fair on the edge of the bed. Her long, silky black hair fell gorgeous and black towards the floor. Her body moved in rhythm with only her bare left leg up resting on Ren's other leg. Ren's hand held her thigh closer to him, caressing the glowing, fair white skin up to her well-curved waist. Ren's entire body as well-chiseled at the perfect parts. The only thing that wrapped him with Kyoko was just this sheet on his hips which also barely covered their feet. Anyone who would look at them right now would think they had such a small blanket wrapped around them. Kyoko felt intoxicated in this French kiss, growing deeper and stronger as their tongues enjoyed playing with one another. She finally learned to seal their kiss tighter with Ren the moment his silken tongue slid inside her beautiful rosy buds, keeping it that way while they played and just breathe on the nose together with him. It was breathtakingly addictive, that their bodies just moved instinctively with one another in perfect harmony and rhythm. The kiss was so much to bear that Kyoko kept moaning ever so lovingly. Kyoko broke off with a deep gasp, catching her breath as she panted with pleasure, moving her head up on the soft pillow to show off her pillar to her dearest husband. Ren greeted her neck with a trail of kisses and a tease of his tongue, down to her full round breasts that surprisingly had gotten a bit bigger due to his best work these past few days. He felt that deep sense of pride winning that prize – her perfect body - that only he could ever fully touch. Ren moved lower, sliding his tongue on her silken skin along the breast, down to her navel, and her thigh which he held slightly up with his hand. The caress drove Kyoko to even more sighs as Ren kissed and licked her skin. He then drove up with his tongue, sending darts of fire inside Kyoko. All the more as Ren held her thigh and rested it on his shoulder. It continued to burn even more, growing fierce until Ren reached for her inner thigh again until he arrived at her wet sheath at last. He parted the lips more and teased the skin deeper, anticipating Kyoko's sudden gasps and moan.

"Nnnnh. . . . Anata. . . ." Kyoko sighed.

Everything went in a world of sparks behind her closed eyes as Ren loved her deeper. His knowing tongue moved in slightly, so good inside that Kyoko gasped and caressed the softness of his hair with her slender fingers. It felt so good, so amazing. Ren knew Kyoko can't take it yet loving it more and more. She looked so sexy moving slowly like that on the bed. She grinded in his touch, like a snake in its dance. He drew her further until Kyoko reached her climax, gasping wildly, arching her body up while caressing his head. He was so good, so wonderful. She loved every moment he gave her. Everything. Such a sweet, slow assault with just his tongue that drove her in that deep sea of pleasure.

With that, Ren planted a kiss on her sheath and moved his tongue up to her navel again, driving Kyoko to a whirpool of another pleasure as he played on her skin. He drove up further to her breasts, caressing them with his hands and sucking on her nipples until they were hard again. Then he moved up on the pillar of her neck, to that little ear, biting it slightly and finally on her lips. Kissing her hotly, he slid his silken tongue inside the welcoming buds. With a deep moan, Kyoko greeted him back with hers. So breathtaking, they only breathe through their noses as they went deeper and deeper in their kiss. It was only about time Ren was finally ready to drive her to another wonderful world of passion as they had together last night, parting her legs while in that pleasure, when the sound of a phone ringing interrupted them. Kyoko felt alarmed that she jumped slightly and broke from their kiss. Ren chuckled softly at his little love and kissed her.

"It's just the phone, dear," said Ren, still holding her close to him while planting kisses on her lips. Damn, and her nipples were still hard as ever on his chest! Bad timing! Now where was that fucking phone?

Ren reached for the floor, never caring to get up at all and move away from Kyoko who was lying patiently on the bed below him. The phone still rang. Where the hell was it?

"Anata. . . Who is it?" Kyoko asked, her hands still caressing Ren's chest. Yes, this was how tall Ren was. He may look struggling like that while looking for the phone on the floor, yet Kyoko can still touch his chest.

"Dunno," Ren replied, rummaging through the nearby scattered things. The phone kept ringing demmandingly at him. Now this was probably Yashiro, that's for sure. It seemed Kyoko was able to read Ren's mind, because for the first time in her life Kyoko finally held him back with such loving words.

"Just ignore it," Kyoko said.

What a whining voice. Now that was unexpected of her. Ren bolted back up on the bed to look straight at the pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Damn!

"Sorry, Anata," Ren said and kissed her. "But that might be the Boss or Yashiro with something important–"

he continued to kiss.

"–to tell me. Otherwise no call would come early today."

Then he drove again to the floor. He found his pants and took out his phone. True to his words, Yashiro's name was on the screen. Ren pushed the button.

"Hello?" Ren answered.

"_Ah, good morning Ren. It's me."_

Ren moved back to the bed. Yeah, crouching like that on the bed was not a good choice at all. Kyoko might not be able to breathe beneath him.

"Ah, good morning Yashiro-san. What is it?" Ren greeted. Kyoko lay there silently beneath him, looking up at him with warm hazel eyes and caressing his arm.

"_I called to discuss something very important with you. Though this will not take long, I promise. I don't want to disturb you on your honeymoon."_

"It's alright, go ahead."

"_The office had just informed me about the script that was given to you weeks before you and Kyoko left. Have you decided yet?"_

"I haven't completely read the entire script yet, Yashiro-san," Ren answered. He settled cozily on his side so he could face Kyoko lying beside him. Looking at her, he caressed her shoulder down to her arm with his hand. "It was a good plot. But I don't think I'm the right person to be chosen of such a film like that."

"_But you have experiences in almost every genre, right? I'm only thinking that you can spread your wings further to broaden your resume. I know I don't have to say it, hehe. I mean recently you've been on action films. Don't you think it's about time you lay yourself to other stuff apart from those scenes?"_

"What, be on dramas? I told you that I have to get a break off from it."

Damn, staring at Kyoko's neck like that is tempting. Ren planted a soft kiss on her pillar and smiled at her, much to Kyoko's surprise.

"_Well, not entirely a drama. I've also read that script. It's not that bad. Although it quite give off that mature and rated atmosphere in its entirety, at least it doesn't give off hardcore action scenes as what's mostly in your scripts until now. Among the three, this one's a much better choice, Ren."_

"I can't deny that truth. Does the boss knew about this, too?"

Now that can't help it. Ren didn't know why but Kyoko's look right now was just so alluring to his Emperor eyes, and very captivating. He kissed Kyoko silently.

"Eh– Kuon?"

Yet Ren smiled and hushed her by planting a soft kiss on her cheek. He drove to kiss her again. What a man this was, Kyoko thought playfully. Kyoko then locked her arms around him. Although they had done like this on the bed, Ren was still very attentive on his phone.

"_Yes, he does. He also preferred this over the other two. As a matter of fact, he told me to convince you of this script. We have the same perspective of you. You're already in this stage, Ren. And you need this little change over what was your thing in the past. And besides, you already have remaining two slots, right?"_

Ren broke off from the kiss and went to her neck, down to her shoulder. He slightly bit her skin teasingly, moving Kyoko to give silent, loving sighs of pleasure. Ren indeed knew very well how to tame a woman while on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. After those no more."

"_I know, Ren. I know it's time for you to retire from acting and spend time with your wife after that. But for now, the perfect one to fill that first slot is this. I suggest the moment you come back here, you will finish reading the script. I have confirmation on the other members of the cast. It's an ensemble. Kijima-kun is joining in for the supportive role."_

"Do you know who's going to be the lead with me if I agree?"

Ren drove further on the other side of her neck.

"_I'm not sure yet, Ren. The office couldn't give me a confirmation yet, so it's still empty. They were still scouting the major candidates for the spot. But the president has assured me even though no actress has ever agreed to take part in the female lead role yet, it's going to be filled in at the right time. When you come back."_

"He sounds convincing."

"_Yeah, he always is. You know him. He's already taking matters for the production of this film while we're on it. I think it's only you and the other lead role that's left for this ensemble. So, what do you say, Ren? You okay with this?"_

"Alright. I'll go look into this script as soon as I get back. I'll do it."

On the other end of the phone, Yashiro smiled and stopped on a hallway of LME building. He waved silently at other workers who greeted him.

"I know you'll say Yes to this, Ren," Yashiro said. "Don't worry about other stuff regarding that, leave it all to me."

"_Thank you, Yashiro-san."_

"How's neechan doing, Ren?" Yashiro asked as he continued to walk.

"_Doing great. . . Still damn beautiful."_

"Hahaha, this is the first time I heard you saying such words like that. You never cuss for no–"

But at that moment, Yashiro was deeply convinced he heard sighs of pleasure on the other end of the phone. He thought it was merely the sound of gust of wind blowing as he was told by Lory the other day that the couple were in Punta Cana, but that sound just now was truly a voice of someone breathing hard.

"Eh? R-ren. Was that Kyoko just now?"

There was no answer. For a moment, Yashiro stood silently while waiting for Ren to reply to him. But instead of the young man that was Yashiro's client, what came back to him was another sounds of repeating sighs and words of reluctancy from Kyoko. Though that voice sounded loving. Yashiro's mind went blur all of a sudden.

On the other end, Kyoko was breathing hard, caressing her hands on Ren's muscled chest as she moved in hot rhythm with Ren on the bed. The assault was breathtaking that the world swirled into a deep sea of pleasure behind her closed eyes. Onward Ren drove her deeply, filling her to overflowing, pushing upward to reach the deepest point within the walls of her sheath as he moved his great shaft skillfully inside her. He was so huge, drawing it nearly all the way out, then thrusting home again. The sensation made her drew her thighs apart, stretching herself more to receive him, almost devouring him in her desperate hunger. The pleasure mingled about and within her, and she reached peak after peak in its neverending climax, nearly screaming aloud full of pleasure that Ren loved to hear so much. A wonderful, loving music to his ears.

"Aaaaah. . .! Aaaaahh Anata!" Kyoko cried, arching her body sexily as she trembled slightly on her sweet orgasm that was filling her completely. But just as she was about to regain calmness back on her body, she was turned over right away and amazingly her lower back, one of her weakest points was caressed gently with Ren's hands as he pushed his shaft tenderly on the hungry cunt again. He hit the right part so deep now that Kyoko arched her back longingly, begging him for more. She kept panting. Her tight, perfectly round buttocks hit his skin in every hard push. Thrust after thrust, Kyoko moaned for more. Ren took both her arms and pulled them slowly towards him as he ride with passion deeper.

"Aaaaahh Kuon! Kuon!"

On the other end, Chibi Yashiro just stood open-mouthed in surprise with wide eyes on the hallway, still holding the phone to his ear. He was completely speechless. The workers who were passing by were alarmed by the manager's sudden wild expression with his phone. Oh my God. This was an exclusive stream that was only heard once in his lifetime. The voice on the back of his mind was completely screaming.

"_Ren and Kyoko! They're. . . They're -!"_

Yashiro found it hard to put words together, as he listened Kyoko breathing hard and panting wildy on the other end of the phone. Both Yashiro's eyes were completely white and triangular. If only he could freak out loud in this hallway. He panicked in complete fangirl mode, growing chibier every second.

"Oh my God," freaked Yashiro.

For some workers staring amazingly at him, this guy must be nuts. It was hard to tell if Yashiro was either completely excited or angry. Maybe both, but it must have been the first one.

"_T–they're in hot, wild sex right now! Oh my God! Oh my God– oh my God– oh my Gooooooood! What should I do? Shall I hang up? Or should I listen more? NO–! I shouldn't! I must not listen to this private matter on the phone–! But Ren forgot to hang up! Damn you, Ren!"_

"Aaaaaaaah God, Anata! Aaaah! Kuon–! Kuon!"

"_Shiiit–! This isn't something I must hear at all right now! Ever! And Kyoko's voice on top of that!"_

He couldn't deny the feeling of excitement that began to rush in his entire body. Such an exclusive moment. Now Yashiro was chuckling tearfully, completely red on the face and still white wide eyes in shock. Suddenly a pair of cute black horns came out on top of his chibi head and a pointy tail on his back.

"_Ren you are in it! Way to go boy. Go for it, Ren!_"

And just that moment, Yashiro heard the last streak of pleasure as Kyoko moaned out loud her final, greatest climax. To the worker's surprise, it seemed as though Yashiro had completely passed out. At the same time, his soul had gone out from him, moving ever so slowly out of his body and flew across the entire hallway in happiness.

"_YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

Tokyo was still as busy as ever, yet everything had gone into a cheerful atmosphere again as this time the city was expecting someone in the film industry to arrive to her wonderful abode. People of all ages who were on the intersection stopped by for moment in their tracks to watch at the huge high definition billboard, where a well-known anchorwoman named Roxas Rika, who still looked attractive in her signature suit and wavy red hair on the screen. A graphics beside her showed a walking Tina with her manager beside her and protected by tall and well muscular bodyguards in black suits, in front of continuous flashes of lights. As expected of someone famous, the actress wore black sunglasses.

**[**_On the screen, Roxas Rika smiled as the background news music began to sound on the air after a minute break advertisement._

"_Now to our breaking entertainment news. The entire country is now in a buzz as we welcome someone from Hollywood. Famous actress and top model Rika Takarada-Andrews recently arrived at Narita International Airport this morning."_

_The screen then showed Rika walking fluidly out of the airport assisted by an LME employee towards a shining yellow company limousine. _

_The actress is going to stay here in Japan for the production of the long awaited television series remake of the year entitled, All The Things I Do For You, which comprises of an ensemble cast with Mrs. Andrews as the female lead role. Other confirmed members on the ensemble cast include Kijima Kazuki-kun, Ichinose Momose-chan, and Hiou-kun who will portray Mrs. Andrews' only child. The actor to play the male lead role with Mrs. Andrews has not yet been confirmed. According to LME CEO and owner, Takarada Lory, the production will take place very soon in August._

"_I will not give a green signal as of now, considering the male lead spot for the series is still empty," Lory said in front of the mediamen during his private media interview inside his lush mansion, complete with his royalty attire. He sat comfortably in his throne with Sebastian, who wore an arabic suit, stood silent as a statue beside him. "There are already major candidates on my list, so now I will make sure that the best man will get to portray Kira. I have one on my mind, though my heart is still not set on him as I have received no confirmation calls yet. But rest be assured this wait won't take long. Let's wait for at least a week or so. Then the production will start after that, in Mid-August."_

"_All The Things I Do For You was one of the well-known television series which had Lucifer's lead vocalist Sakuya Ookochi as the series' lead actor and Sakura Ayako as his leading lady," Roxas Rika said on the screen. "Back on track to helm the series is Date Ogatashi, who directed the famous remake Dark Moon, from which it had gone at the top of the charts for three consecutive months and was acclaimed as Japan's Most Famous Television Series of All Time. Mrs. Andrews has worked with several actors in the Japanese industry who have made a breakthrough in Hollywood, including our very own Hizuri Kuu and the late Takahashi Ricky. Now the actress is back to work on what would be the future box office hit in Japanese Television history. A live media conference with the entire cast and director will be held at the grand ballroom in Empire Hotel, Tokyo's famous hotel which had also lodged famous actors and actresses in the industry. _**]**

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

Ren and Kyoko ate in their room by the fireplace just as the sun sets down beneath the orange, purple and red horizon. Rayford had given them a simple but very tasty meal of boiled lobsters and other savory seafoods, artichokes in oil and vinegar, newly baked bread with sweet butter, whole apples baked in pastry with colored sugar sprinkled over them accompanied by clotted cream, sharp cheese and a pitcher of white wine.

Afterward, they laid back against the plump goose-down pillows on the lavender scented bed and, arms on each other, fell asleep. Kyoko woke to watch the firelight dancing against a wall. Instinctively she knew he was awake, too. Turning, she laid her head against his heart.

"Are you sure of your decision, anata?" Kyoko asked, barely in a whisper. "Isn't it all too sudden for that?"

"I'm sure, dear," Ren said softly, and stroked her hair. "I've made up my mind. The president, father and Yashiro-san knew about this, too. . . . As for my manager, I'll still have Yashiro-san to be with me. I trusted him fully not just with work, but with my personal matters, too. . . . No better manager has done his job very well and almost as perfectly as his, so he's my choice. . . . I still want you to be with me there. As God as my witness I do love you this much, and I don't want you to be left here in Japan all by yourself. I can't trust you with anyone else to take care of you while I'm away. So I'm taking you with me. You know that, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Mmm. . I do, anata," Kyoko replied lovingly, smiling at him. She looked deeper into his blue green eyes. "I support you whatever decisions you make. . . You have thought through about all this, and I don't want you to be there all by yourself. I want to go with you wherever you want to go. I'll always be with you, no matter what."

"I love you, Kyoko."

"And I love you, Kuon."

They made love tenderly, lingeringly, then slept, awakened, and made love thrice more. As Ren had promised her back in Château Miraval, the next three days in Punta Cana were spent in an orgy of deep lovemaking, eating and drinking sweet wine. And even if they had wished to change the program they would not have been able to do so, for they awoke that first morning to find a slightly chilling July rain and gust of wind swirling about them.

As gleeful as children, they piled wood upon the fire and then snuggled naked beneath the down coverlets just before Alexander arrived with a breakfast of hard-cooked eggs, thick slices of country ham, bread, cheese, and nut-brown ale. It rained cold and hard all that day and they never stirred from their bed except to feed either the fire or themselves. Kyoko could not believe how often and easily he aroused her, fulfilled her, loved her dearly. Each time she thought surely it could not happen again, and yet it did.

On the second day the rain stopped and the sun shone bright again. The couple dressed and played outdoors on the beach like youngsters, much to the amusement of Valentine, Rayford and Alexander. Kyoko's cheeks were glowing under the warm sunlight and she shrieked with surprise as Ren pelted her with continuous splashes of seawater both with hands and feet. She got back at him by teasing him into position towards the huge sandcastle they had just made earlier. It was hard for Ren to notice their creation, as the wind was softly blowing through her long, black hair. He was mesmerized by her beauty for a moment, then a slight hypnosis sent him into the piled up sand just at the right spot. He tumbled down over the sandcastle, leaving him sputtering his surprise.

That night they sat before the fire, Kyoko in her simple yet sexy white see-through caftan with her thin lace lngerie underneath and Ren in his midnight blue silk robe. They roasted chestnuts in the coals of their fire, picking the sweet, hot meats from the shells, burning their fingers in the process. He found a guitar in the common room of the villa and brought it back to their little room. To her surprise he played and sang quite well. His voice was so cool and low, almost rendering her breathless and ignited sparks in her veins. Never had she heard Ren singing in front of media nor anywhere in public, except for that memorable slow waltz back in Château Miraval where he sang softly in her ear during that dance under the moonlight. Now, Ren was playing guitar, softly plucking the strings skillfully as he would when she saw him play the piano with his slender fingers. Then he sang her several naughty ditties that he composed on the spot that left her weak with laughter, and when he saw that she was helpless as a cat on the floor he put the guitar down and pounced on her. Giggling, she fought him off, tickling him mercilessly until he too was helpless with mirth.

They lay panting on the floor, and then suddenly he was kissing her tenderly.

"Today's the last night of our honeymoon, dear. So let's make the most out of it with all our heart," Ren said chuckling with her. "Damn it! We had to face the media and fans again. I wish this would just go forever. I only had peace for a good two weeks."

"Well it was worth it. I had fun throught the entire trip," Kyoko said, smiling up at him and stroke his hair tenderly.

"Yeah, I do too," Ren replied, caressing the side of her face and stroking back a few tresses of her long, silky black hair away. At last he heard her say softly, "Ren. . . take me. . ."

With infinite care he cradled her in his arms and lay her upon their bed and gently kissed her cheeks, moving down her throat, her chest, her exquisite breasts. He worshipped at the shrine of their perfection, nursing on each nipple. Protectively she enfolded him in her embrace, holding him close to her as they loved deeper and so romantically. Only with Ren on the bed that Kyoko felt such sweet surrenders and pleasures of inifinite swirls of passion mingled about with her. Only with his sweet, breathtaking assaults that she came climax after climax, though deeply fighting off the urge to stop yet still wanting more and more from him. Ren also reciprocated that feeling, making it harder wilder than it had to be with her, as he too loved her so much, more than anything in this world. He would give everything just to possess this woman. All to him. And just this wonderful body was offered entirely to him. How that gift made him so happy and proud as a man. Cradling with each other in their arms, and exhausted, they fell asleep.

In the dark blue light of dawn she awoke to find that he had thrust gently into her. He too was also awake. The hardness within her seemed natural and so good. "I do love you so much, anata," she said quietly, and slowly he began the primitive rhythm again that would culminate in searing passion for them both. She moved deeply with him on the sheets, savoring the sweetness of him, and suddenly she knew that all the usual barriers of reluctancy and denial of this intimacy had all crumbled away. She truly loved everything about this sex with her husband, and if before she acted too shy and innocent, now she let herself openly towards Ren. When before she loathed to reach to new heights one after another, now she wanted all of it. She love him so much. Much more than she could ever bear. She belonged to him alone. Her dear beloved husband, her Ren.

Their rhythm quickened and then the blazing soft light of the dawn blended with the pulsing golden light in her mind as he brought her thrice to perfect fulfillment. She cried his name so sweetly and felt his strong arms about her, heard his voice soothing her to pieces, his lips kissing away the happy tears she hadn't even been aware of shedding.

"Just as you are mine, I am all yours, Kyoko," Ren said softly in his ear.

"Yes, anata. We belong together. I love you so much, Kuon!"

"And I love you so much, sweetheart," he answered, her warm hazel eyes shining.

His hands slid slowly from her perfect shoulders down her smooth, long, fair back, until he could cup and gently squeeze each sweetly rounded buttock. "I love you so," he sighed, softly bending his head to capture a taught nipple in his warm mouth. Teasingly his tongue encircled it again and again until he felt her quiver. Sliding downwards, his mouth moved with maddening slowness until at last his probing tongue slipped between the pouting lips of her woman's center. She wimpered deliciously, "Please!"

He raised his head and gazed at her. "Please what, Kyoko dear?"

"Oh Kuon, please! Please!" she repeated, wrapping her arms around him. Laughing softly, he joined her, pinioning her beneath him.

"Do you want me this much, anata?" he teased. "No dear, don't turn your head away from me while I'm on it. I want to see your lovely face when I take you. Ah, sweetheart, there's nothing wrong in wanting this much. Tell me love! Tell me!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she half sobbed, and he filled her full, his own excitement mounting as her beautiful eyes told him all the things she was even now too shy to say aloud. He was incredibly gentle and loving, and his very gentleness and love roused her wildly. He plunged deep with his great shaft and the pleasure that leaped into that warm gaze added to his own joy. When she finally begged him for sweet release, and he dark feathery lashes lay quivering against her pale cheeks, he felt her spasms break one after another like breakers crashing on the beach. Assured of her happiness, Ren found his own heaven, reveling in the lovely body of his beloved wife that moved so skillfully beneath his, reveling in the fingers that gently dug and slid into his back, in her cry of surrender as his aching manhood burst and flooded her with his burning tribute. Her deep passion again acted as a spur to his own desire until it exploded within her as hers exploded. She was his, and his alone. Forever.

They lay exhausted and then he pulled her into his arms, caressing her soft hair, her trembling body. "We will leave tomorrow morning, love. I'm afraid I will be back to work by then. Yashiro and the president would be discussing important matters with me on the TV series I'll be doing as soon as we get back home. I know that you too will also be back to work. Let's both do our best then, anata. Make sure you will call me, alright?"

He planted soft kisses on her wet forehead. "Yes, anata. Be sure to call me too. I don't want to miss out hearing my husband's voice," she answered. "Good luck on your new series then, anata. For sure, you'll be nominated again. I bet my whole body for it."

"You're too modest, dear. I will gladly accept that perfect gift, but I'm also sorry dear. I still want that gift right now," he teased as he laughed with her. He kissed her deeply and tickled her softly amid the plump feather pillows of their bed, without a care in the world that it was still dawn, until her happy laughter could be heard as far away as the ballroom of the quiet villa.

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

In Tokyo, right inside the grand ballroom, director Date Ogatashi, the producers including Akiko Kurosawa and the ensemble cast except from Ren were all present onstage. A huge banner bearing the new television series was at the center of the red curtain.

**ALL THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU**

**CHANNEL TCC, every weekdays at 10PM**

**Starring**

**TAKARADA RIKA**

**Directed by**

**DATE OGATASHI**

A large flat screen was at the left side of the stage, so that all mediamen can see the member's faces when their turn to be interviewed is up.

"Hai. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your support on this remake," Ogata thanked amidst the blinding flashes of lights from cameras of every reporter inside the grand ballroom. When in the past the director was still shy in front of cameras and would sometimes stutter when he spoke, this time director Ogata held the microphone in his hand, looking calm and speaking smoothly with confidence. It may have been with the added exposure to the media by the time Dark Moon skyrocketed to success in the past. He continued, "As of the production, we will start filming not later than early August. Next month, yes. . ."

"Do we already have a confirmation on the series' song themes, sir?" asked a young reporter in his early thirties, wearing golden spectacles that never hid his sparkling blue eyes. He held a small notepad and a pencil with him.

"Yes, we do," answered Ogata. "Lucifer will be playing for the soundtrack. Also, the opening and ending themes will be composed and performed by the band together with their lead vocalist, Sakuya Ookochi-kun. We already have received his music, and we think it was perfect for the series. The title of the opening theme is _Mummy_, the band's current single, and the ending theme is titled, _Until I Loved You_, which is a duet with Sakuya-kun and Utada Hikaru-chan and performed by the band."

"This question is for the lead actress, Takarada Rika-sama," a beautiful woman said in front of the microphone right at the aisle. She looked quite stern yet attractive in her suit and red lipstick on her full lips. "What can you say about the new television series, which was a remake of the famous one in the past?"

Tina gladly took the microphone Ogata had passed to her and smiled at the reporter. She began to speak in fluent Japanese before an interpreter was called, as she had definitely understood the language the reporter had spoken. "I have to say that I began to love the script even before I had finished reading it," she replied with full confidence and pride. "I think that this series will be a success, as everyone in the cast I have met were such good actors and actresses. I'm thankful for the heartfelt welcome and hospitality they all showed me. I thought I would only see such people in Hollywood. They're also here in Japan after all. Plus, director Ogata is a good film and TV director. I have watched his works and I must say they were completely different from his father's, yet captivated me with such emotional and dramatic scenes that he wishes the characters to portray. He is also very friendly and kind. I'm looking very forward to working with all of them. Rest assured that this series will also hit the charts as its predecessor."

Director Ogata and the rest of the cast were a bit flushed to the actress' compliment, that they all bowed in deep gratitude. The actress chuckled simply at them, together with the mediamen. "I mean it, sensei! I really do!"

"Can you also say something about your character, Rika-sama?" asked a man not far behind the group.

"Well. . . The main character that I will be portraying is named Shizuka Gia. Born as the only youngest rose among the thorns in the rich family who owned a huge business that gives common population in Japan employment in the industry. She also experienced mixed emotions; full of love, hatred, regret and pain in her maried life," Tina answered. "My Gia in the show will be falling in love with a mysterious younger guy, Kira, resulting in an extra marital affair. I am deeply connected with this character, since she was full of bad experiences which should not have been for her in the first place. I believe that everything happens for a reason. Plus, this character is somewhat a big turnover from the usual characters that I almost always portray in front of the screens, so I decided to lay off a bit from there and go to a different level of drama that I haven't been in. I've always wanted to portray a character that has a great sense of emotion and seriousness, as what I have mentioned, and here I was. I found Gia. Whether I can do a great job in this drama. . . Well, I am kinda worried about that. But knowing that there are so many veteran actors with me in this show, I couldn't wait for it to start shooting. I promise I will put my best effort. "

Another reporter on the far right side of the group stood up. "About the main actor in the show. The younger guy whom Rika-sama's character Gia is going to fall in love with, Kira. . . . It hasn't been announced who it will be. May we know who the actor is going to portray this character?" he asked. Now this question has raised a slight buzz in the atmosphere, as now it was Akiko Kurosawa who took a microphone near him. He chuckled to his answer. "Uh, about that. We can't announce it to the public just yet."

"Rumors has it it's going to be a really popular actor," said a woman at the far left side. Another man stood up and raised his hand up, holding his pen. "Or is it going to be a new actor?"

"Mah, I know everyone's been wanting to know," Kurosawa said with a shy smile. "When the time's ripe. We shall announce it. That will be next week."

"Next week? We can announce it now. Don't you think right now is the perfect time for us to tell them, Kurosawa-san?" Tina teased. Though she spoke in a respectful manner that was almost a whisper, the microphones in front of them were not to be toyed with as her voice was loud enough for the last reporter on the far end of the seat across the back of the ballroom. Every reporter could clearly hear her. "Everyone wants to know anyway. We're now in this live conference. I think the public oughts to know who that person is. We might as well just announce it now."

Every mediamen smiled at her. They were all looking forward to this.

"Please do tell us!" said the reporter, amidst the excited laughter.

She then grabbed a microphone near her and winked at all the mediamen. "Minasan, you're in for a big surprise," Tina said in a seductive tone, almost different from her usual cheerful voice. "This is official. Only you guys are the only ones who doesn't know yet. All of us here onstage already knew that even last week. The main actor who is going to portray Kazuki Kira, the lead character who is having an affair with my Gia, is none other than Hizuri Kuon!"

"_Waaaaaah!"_

"_Oh my God!"_

The reporters and cameramen inside the ballroom grew excited. In a few minutes, the entire ballroom was full of cheers. Others buzzed about with their phones to call their agents and companies, others scribbled happily as they wrote on their pads.

"Hizuri Kuon, son of Hizuri Kuu, the topmost actor and model in Japan going to portray the lead character of the famous remake!" said a woman as she quickly wrote the news on her notepad. "This is a huge scoop!"

"This is something to look forward to!"

Amidst all the happy buzz and excitement in the grand ballroom, Tina just stood boldly across Kurosawa, who stood open-mouthed in surprise at the sudden revelation. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face. He could hardly believe he had allowed her to say it. This one was supposed to be revealed by the president himself tomorrow! Now the cat was finally out of the bag. There was nothing he could do. What will he say to the president if he ever found this out?! How he prayed the boss will forgive him!

The voice at the back of his mind screamed, pleading at what he believed would be impossible.

"_Please don't kill me! Mister president!"_

**# # # ~~~ # # #**

**#Author's Note:**_ Lol! We're almost there, I promise you. ;) Now the song Mummy from Lucifer is now playing continuously in my pc. I couldn't believe I was able to write a whole chapter full of mostly smutty lemons and strawberries and whatnot, all in more than two settings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to stop by at the reviews section, okay? I'd love to hear what you all think about this. Take good care! I'm excited for Ren and Tina's reunion. See you at Chapter 19! It's also been a while since I gave you guys timeline of the story. So here we go._

With love,

_~MrAZ_

Full & Detailed Timeline in Chronological Order:

**Ch. 1: June 2013 – **End of Dark Moon filming; Ren's proposal after being together with Kyoko for 3 years

**Ch. 2: Tuesday, around 3- 4:00 PM of September 2013 – **Ren & Kyoko's live conference announcing they're engaged; a peek at the wedding invitation

**Ch. 3: April 2014 - **Ren & Kyoko were filming "The Count of Monte Cristo" in Europe; Christian Dior, Jelly Woods & Giorgio Armani arrived in Japan

**around 8- 10:00 AM - **Ren & Kyoko's Kyoto fangirls' most memorable and first time experience of the Hizuri-Mogami pre-wedding fever;

**10:00 PM** **-** The Insider special edition broadcast started as promised by Ren during the conference

**Ch. 4: April 2014**

** 11:05 PM – **The special broadcast continues

**12:00 Midnight – **The Insider special edition ends

**Ch. 5: April 2014 **

** 12:00 Midnight – **Advertising films of Ren and Kyoko;

**early morning, around 6:00 AM - **fangirls won a contest from LME Pop Issue magazine

**Ch. 6: week of 26 May 2014 (last week of May) –** Kuu arrived in Japan.

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014 – **

** Morning: **couple's last final discussions with Lory & Kuu

**Afternoon: **Spa visit with Kane & Yashiro

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014 – **Kyoko's full day rest; helped with Darumaya's business

**Ch. 7: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **Ren & Kyoko's grand wedding on a live coverage has finally started. A few famous stars were invited as guest on-field reporters.

**Ch. 8: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **entire bridal entourage prepared to leave from The Villa; Kanae & Kyoko vowed to finally start calling 'older sister' or _Oneesan_ in Japanese, to one another from now on; Instead of just 'Kyoko-chan', Yashiro, due to seeing himself constantly as Ren's 'elder brother', also started seeing Kyoko as his _Neechan _already from now on_._

**Ch. 9: Thursday, June 12, 2014 3:00 PM**_ (time as mentioned in Sawara's invitation on chap.2) _** - w**edding of Ren and Kyoko at Miyazu Basilica

**Ch. 10: Thursday, June 12, 2014 – **reception at The Villa, a mansion which was Lory's gift to Ren and Kyoko. All the guests partied throughout the night.

** 12:00 Midnight – **Giorgio Armani, Christian Dior, Jelly, Kuu and Lory gave their personal wedding gifts to Ren and Kyoko. The designers and Jelly gave them signature clothes with matching accessoris and footwear; Kuu gave them titles and passed the ownership of Chateau Miraval to the couple; Lory gave them passports and itinerary to the tourist spots which the couple will visit. He gave them two weeks vacation as a reward due to their achievement as his well known actors.

**Ch. 11: Early morning of Thursday, June 13, 2014 around 8:00 AM – **Ren and Kyoko began the first part of their honeymoon trip to Paris. Ren revealed his mother's past to Kyoko. Kyoko and Ren stayed at Julie's childhood home. There, Kyoko met Alexander the butler, Valentine the maid, and Rayford the house head chef.

**Ch. 12: Afternoon of Thursday, June 13, 2014 – **Ren and Kyoko spent their romantic 'honeymoon', which lasted throughout the night.

**Ch. 13: **A story of Ren, Tina and Ricky's past. It was later revealed that Tina had a bastard blacksheep in the family for a brother who killed her beloved father for money and the entire inheritance. Tina was forced to marry a board member of the family's company who was captivated by Tina's beauty. She was later revealed to be Ricky's fiancé. She escaped from L.A and flew to New York City to settle her recent relationship with Ricky, as she was arranged to be kidnapped and be married to a friend of Tina's brother. Ricky arrived at Ren's condominioum amid a misunderstanding. Ricky and Tina later reconciled. Tina was about to tell Ricky the truth when suddenly, an unexpected party showed up.

**Ch. 14: **The revelation continues. The unexpected party turns out to be Ricky and Ren's longtime private enemy, a mafia boss who offered to kill everyone in Ren's private life if he don't settle matters with the 'Godfather'. This was due to an incident in which Ren had badly hurt the godfather's nephew who was an actor. Sadly, Tina was getting mixed in with the problem and failed to tell Ricky the real reason of her escape.

**Ch. 15: **The mafia boss was shown to be full of lust towards mistresses that he rewarded his men, whom he calls 'children', with ladies for sex and a large amount of money. More past was shown and this time Ren had made a wrong choice, which left Ricky to deal the matter with his own hands.

**Ch. 16: **Along the way while chasing after Kuon, Ricky had been sideswept by a speeding car on the side street and died on the spot. Tina swore vengeance and revenge against Ren from then on. She broke her friendship with him and the scene then flashed back to the present, in which the story turns out to be Tina's horrifying dream, a memory of the past. She vowed to keep Ricky as her own real lover and husband. With that she changed her appearance and kept her stage name which Ricky had created for her in the past. She later married her brother's friend in the company. Tina decided to be back acting and chose Japan as her comeback spot by picking out a drama script that involved Ren as her leading man.

**Ch. 17: Thursday, June 27, 2014 **_(as what had appeared at the itinerary at Ch. 10) –_ Ren and Kyoko spent the last part of their honeymoon at Punta Cana island, Dominican Republic. Together with them were Alexander, Valentine and Rayford. The group stayed at the White Villa, a getaway mansion of the Hizuri family. At Japan, Tina arrived at the airport.


	19. Act Nineteen: The Meetup

**#Author's Note:**_ Here is the next chapter in my surprise reward pack, chapter 19 guys! :) I'm excited for what's to come next in here. Things are progessing in this story, I believe. I almost got confused on the names of other characters that I had to look up at the previous chapters. I had forgotten some of them, only a few. Lol! Now we're getting in there guys. Hang on! _

**#Disclaimer:**_ I wonder what it would be like if I'm a mangaka. Lol! Unfortunately I can't rewrite this Skip Beat manga even if I wanted to, no matter how I hate Sho for his foolishness and mockery, because it's not mine nor all the characters in the story. Only this Encore do I ever own. This fanfic is mine alone. :)_

_**ACT NINETEEN**_

_**THE MEETUP **_

The arrival of Japan's most favorite couple from their worthwhile two-week vacation and honeymoon was welcomed by loud cheers of fans who were waiting for them at the entrance of Narita International Airport. Ren and Kyoko, both wearing matching blue Dior attire which was the designer's wedding gift for them and who were both walking hand in hand, with Ren carrying Kyoko's hand carry luggage, greeted all the fans around them. They never took their time to talk to the mediamen, as Yashiro had easily dealt with each of them with his signature cold glance.

"How was your trip, neechan?" Yashiro asked with a warm smile. The shining yellow LME limousine drove speedily down the road towards the couple's humble abode in the city. "No jet lag, I hope."

"I'm doing alright, Yashiro-san," Kyoko answered. "I had so much fun. The flight was smooth. I never imagined the president's jet flew so fast like that. I never got dizzy at all, although the size of it was quite doubting for me."

"That's good. There are certain important matters that I have to deal with Ren, neechan," he said. "I'm totally sorry if I have to borrow your husband for a while now that you're back home. As soon as we arrive, Ren is going to come with me to the president's office. Rest assured I'll return him back to you safe and sound."

It clearly sounded as if he was borrowing a thing from her, the way he politely asked permission. Kyoko couldn't help but laugh softly with Ren.

"Don't worry, Yashiro-san," Kyoko assured. "I already know what all that was. I wish you boys good luck."

Ren held her hand tight with his. "Take a good rest, alright? Don't deny that you aren't having a jet lag, anata. 'Coz I know you are."

He then carefully held Kyoko's other side of her head and pulled her slowly to rest on his shoulder. True to his words, Kyoko closed her eyes to relieve herself from stress from the short flight, though the turbulence made her pale and utterly airsick. Kyoko couldn't escape from Ren at all. He had clearly seen right through her. No barrier attached between them. It was completely broken years ago already, and it was when she realized she fell madly in love with him. This is her dearest husband after all.

Kyoko had rested herself in Ren's arms throughout the drive while the two gentlemen conversed recent film matters. She had completely forgotten she had fallen asleep on that. After a few minutes, they finally arrived. They reached Ren's usual condominium, which was now the couple's newlywed home as of now. It was temporary, as it would come at the right time when Kyoko will be given a wonderful surprise from Ren. On Ren's part, on the other hand, he was all ready for that. He had planned that earlier during their engagement. He will reveal that gift very soon. But for now, he let that put to rest.

Yashiro and the butler had finished helping the couple with their luggages and boxes of souvenirs, which Kyoko had promised to Lory, Maria, Kanae and Kuu. For a while Yashiro sat on the spacious living room while waiting for Ren to change. Ren opened the masters room and went inside the walk-in changing room. Kyoko went inside and examined the room, looking at the entire place. Everything was still just as the same as before, except the covered sheets on the bed and the curtains. It was hard for Kyoko to believe that Ren's bedroom was now also hers. She remembered the time when Ren got sick and she had taken good care of him as his substitute manager, and their 'private' rehearsal during the Ren's Dark Moon crisis. Plus the time they spent together when Ren suddenly called her again to surprisingly cook fried rice for him, among other things. Many things had happened right in this condominium, good and sad memories. She will finally sleep together with him on this very large bed in this bedroom, at long last. Finally. Although the room was welcoming for her, Kyoko settled herself for a bit and adjusted to the atmosphere that was inviting her in. She even took the time to think about where she should place all her things in this quite empty room. This is hardly not a dream anymore. This was their room. Their very own bedroom.

From a good few meters away from her, inside the changing room Ren had read that expression on his wife. He quietly settled the hanger back on the rack with his jacket and walked towards her. He cuddled her close to him from the back. He turned her so they will face each other closely and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Home sweet home. I've always wanted to say that," Ren whispered ever so cooly in her little ear. "Are you alright?"

"Ummm. . . I think I have to adjust in this place for a while," Kyoko replied. "Don't worry, I'm fine. There are memories in this room, anata. Now I'm a part of it and making neverending memories from now on."

Ren chuckled quietly with her. "Yes, I remembered all of them too. Mhmm... This is your home now. Right here with me, anata."

"Yes. . ."

He kissed her forehead gently and lovingly. He whispered at her, "I won't take long, alright? I'll be back. Take a good rest. As soon as I'm on a break I will call you."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, letting him grab her closer. Ren held her tenderly in his arms.

"Okay. . . I'll cook something good for you when you get home," Kyoko said in their soft kiss. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I'm looking forward to it. Our very first meal together in our home," Ren whispered in her neck. He must leave something good in this pillar, otherwise his wife will long for it while he was gone. He will get to enjoy the rest of it throughout the night when he gets home. "I must go now. Yashiro-san is waiting for me."

"Mm. . . Take good care, anata. Drive safe," she said warmly. Ren gave her a passionate, loving kiss.

"I will," he said. Burying themselves in this heated kiss of a lifetime, he finally said, "I love you, anata."

"I love you so, anata," Kyoko replied.

Ren arrived at the living room while settling his suit and grabbed the keys from the glass bowl on the center table as Yashiro got up. Yashiro then took his suitcase.

"You ready, Ren?" Yashiro asked, looking at his watch. There is still much time. They can still make it to their appointment with Lory. If they get there in a good few minutes, they will still be early. Well, Ren was a good driver after all.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Kyoko opened the front door for them and bid farewell kiss back at Ren.

"Take good care, neechan," Yashiro said with a smile and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll call Kanae-chan to come over here for company and some tea." He winked at her. "Or you can go out shopping. She's free today. You ladies have a good time together."

"Oh, thank you, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said happily. "I miss Moko-neesan, and I have something for Maria that you need to give to her. You boys take good care."

Yashiro nodded and followed Ren. Kyoko remembered and patted Yashiro's shoulder.

"Oh–! I know that you two will get to be busy again today. But please see to it that Kuon gets to eat what he should, Yashiro-san," she whispered in almost a seriously commanding tone in his ear. "You know how he gets when left all by himself to choose food. Don't let him grab those packed rice and those things."

Yashiro laughed with her. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about that, neechan. I'll make sure he's not getting a diet today."

He then waved farewell to Ren's wife. Seeing that her husband and his manager had now safely entered the elevator ahead, Kyoko got back inside and closed the door.

**# # # ~~~ # # **

Ren and Yashiro arrived at Lory's mansion ahead of time, as Yashiro had calculated. Sebastian stood waiting for them at the entrance, still in his arabic robe, and silently gestured the two gentlemen inside. As expected, the entire usual pale indoor pool now turned into a carribbean setting. Palm trees stood tall below the glass ceiling, complete with tropical birds and even a small monkey, which had just swang along the vines until it reached Lory, who never looked like the company's president at all. Or perhaps in Yashiro's spectacled eyes, he looked dashingly gorgeous. And well-tanned; this was the first time Yashiro had seen Lory only in his white pants. He looked well-chiseled and muscular, with much better abs than Ren, although Ren was utterly handsome in body and looks. The president wore black sunglasses and sipping cold pineapple colada in his hand. He sat beneath a palm tree and beside him was well made huge sandcastle complete with its banners, flags, even horses and kingsmen with swords. The sound of birds chirping all over the place never felt like the two gentlemen were inside his mansion at all.

"This is bizarre," Yashiro exclaimed in amazement, his eyes never took away from all the themed decors surrounding him. Ren just stood there in silence. He had enough of this wild themes in his life since he was still a teenager, so this was not a big surprise. Although at times he would get shocked to the overboard and dazzling themes that Lory would sometimes show off.

"Come, gentlemen. Have a sit," Lory greeted and offered the men beach seats. Yashiro and Ren were confused; since a huge towel for probably a carpet was laid out on the sand beneath the seats, they either wanted to take their shoes off or just wear them.

"Take your shoes and socks off. Don't want sand to get on them," Lory said. He must have read their minds and expressions. Yashiro and Ren settled cozily in the seats and Sebastian went back with cold drinks on the tray. He settled the glasses on the center bamboo table and filled them with fresh juice.

"I see that you enjoyed your trip, son," Lory started, looking at Ren behind his sunglasses. "I had to get this setting since you guys just got from Punta Cana. I miss taking a getaway from here. I'll take a few days off. . . You got some souvenirs for me? Where are they?"

"Kyoko will give them to you when she gets back, boss," Ren answered politely. "She is still having a rest today."

"Jet lag probably," Lory said, nodding at the young man. "Send my best regards to her. . . Now I've called you today to talk to you about the recent television series that you're going to do. Have you read the script yet?"

"Not yet done, boss," Ren answered truthfully. "I'll get back to it as soon as I get home."

"News about you taking the lead role was fully out in public during the live conference at Empire Hotel. As much as I wanted to tell the media myself yesterday, your leading lady was the one who announced it instead. She's Takarada Rika."

_What?!_ Ren's eyes suddenly had gone wide with surprise. He sat there completely speechless.

"You know this actress, Kuon?" Lory asked, reading through his sudden expression just now. The president already expected that. He took that silence as a yes. He continued, "Well she recently arrived here first in Japan two days before you got here. She agreed to take on the female lead role in the series, just at the right time when I had talked to Ogata about directing it. She will be the one to play the lead opposite you. I think that with your skill, the series will be a success. As what I have assured Yashiro."

Why her! Of all people, why the heck would Tina agree on this? Are the gods playing tricks on him? When was the last time he had seen Tina, first of all? It had been ten years now. . .

"Are you sure that you agree to take part in this remake, Kuon?" Lory asked, taking the colada from his side and sipped. "You can still change your mind, if you want to. But I rather suggest you go ahead with it and take this role. It's the best one for the last two streaks that you had planned on doing. I don't have any objections for it. You have planned that very carefully. Kuu knows about it too, I have talked to him regarding this. He is ready to support you whatever decision you make. I'm on that too."

After a moment of silence, Lory added with a wink and smile, "I know Julie is also proud of you. She would have been prouder if you will agree. She would have accepted it right away if she were a guy or you. She's more gutsy for a badass actress as you are. You got the genes from her after all. "

"Did. . . Did you make any last changes on the script?" Ren asked. He knew all along that it was Lory who made last minute changes of Dark Moon script with director Ogata, so that Ren would have to deal with his character deeper and more seriously. "Director Ogata had gone back to me last night and changed his mind on the middle part of the script. So if you say yes, I will give the newly revised edition to you now."

"Yes boss. I will take the lead role," Ren said without any restrictions in his voice. For a few seconds Lory stared back into his eyes and he knew fully well that even behind this sunglasses Lory had clearly seen the same fire that lit up the young man's eyes, the same as he had when he made up his mind in coming with him to Japan. Lory smiled with triumph. "Alright then. Let's get started."

Without further ado, the president snapped his finger and ordered Sebastian to provide Ren and Yashiro the newly edited scripts. During that day, they had discussed about the series and plot. Afterwards, Lory dismissed them. As he watched from the glass window the silver Lamborghini Gallardo leaving from his mansion, Lory had this one thought that he chose not to share to Ren.

"_I chose you to take on the lead role, and had planned for Rika to agree on acting with you. . . And just as I had expected, she said yes. This is so that both of you can deal this serious matter of your past with your own hands. This needs to be finished, Kuon. . . . and Tina. . . . Everything! I had to lay it all out for you. If you will not face it you are only stretching out the time of pain that still lingers in your heart. This must end, Kuon. Or I doubt hell will break loose and she will plunge you into the deep abyss of regret and misery. Vengeance is sweeter than anything. But it can only lead to even more pain if the man will only run away from it like a coward. Now, the game has finally begun. I wonder what kind of cards you will play here, Tina. . . . And as for you Kuon, be careful."_

"May the best player wins."

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

[_. . . . After the main character Gia got married to a high society guy, they have been living happily. Until one day, she met a handsome looking young guy who has an air of mystery. It may have been fate that led them together to the same path. And then, they fell madly in love._]

Kyoko placed the script back on the coffee table and stared deeply into space in the kitchen. The pot of tea was steaming on the stove, ringing loudly for its master to take it up from the heat. As she took the pot and poured tea on the cup, Kyoko thought this television series that Ren was acting on has a more serious tone than she had expected it to be. At first she thought it was just about the same drama as with the rest that he had done, but actually the characters are involved in a world of lust, hatred, vengeance, underworld mafia and murder, all helmed into one drama. Since this was a television series, Ren would be facing the female lead almost every day. Plus, the cast was comprised of an ensemble, so it was expected that Kyoko would be left all alone in this condominium. Ever since the start of production, Ren had been calling her in every break between takes. He must have missed her that badly. Well she missed him just as much too, alright. . . . It had been a while since they got married, yet compared to before when both of them would just accidentally meet somewhere in the building, now both of them were at a distance.

At least there was something inside this home that would keep her busy. She had done piling up their freshly laundered clothes and accessories inside the closet, the luggages were kept in their compartment at the lower level of the condo, and she had just finished cleaning everything. Ren was a very meticulously neat man, so there wasn't any problem with his things that can be seen anywhere of the condo, for there was none that ever signalled an eyesore to Kyoko at all. Everything was very tidy. It was good that Kanae came later that day as Yashiro had promised. They had talked so many things, about their honeymoon and what has been going on with Kanae's career. Both of them later went shopping at the private department store of the building. It was only when Kyoko realized that there was actually a flower shop located right beside the grocery store, so the ladies went in and bought freshly picked flowers to be placed inside the house. So Kanae helped her sister with the general 'renovation' as what she named it. The usual commonly pale living room has now become inviting to a guest who would come; the gray and ivory curtains were now changed to soft apple green and white ones. Kyoko added light brown and soft apple green throw pillow covers newly bought from the department store and it matched the ivory sofa really well. She placed yellow carnations at the tall, empty glass vase she had found at one of the cabinets in the kitchen and placed it at the center table. They also added white calla lillies at the kitchen counter beside the phone. For the masters bedroom, Kyoko and Kanae decided to throw away the usual curtains the same with the living room, so now the tall windows were covered with white and soft brown layered curtains with matching gold ties. It welcomed bright sunlight that had always get blocked by the thick curtains, which brought about a gray bedroom before. Next, they had changed the silk black bed sheets and covers. The gold and white covers matched well with the curtains. Then they placed white and red roses in each side of the headboard, and added aromatherapy tea candles at the bathroom. Everything turned out cool to the eyes. The entire atmosphere of the house felt like they had been staying at a sumptuous hotel – as Kyoko bought the fine luxury and comfort from Chateau Miraval into their tokyo home. The house's new look was never girly nor 'too lacey', yet doesn't turned away from the man of the house, as Kanae had suggested the entire change must go in harmony to the man's eyes, especially that it was Ren who would also be living with her, something that the man must never feel like he was out of place or he was at a woman's house. Kyoko loved the makeover, and as final touch she had sprayed fresh air fragrance into the house.

Now that Kanae had gone back to her apartment later that afternoon, Kyoko was left thinking about the conversation they had after they had cleaned the house. . . .

"_So he's acting the young guy who fell head over heels in love with a married woman, huh," Kanae said at the kitchen counter. She put down her cup of coffee and continued, "Not bad. Though this one's much more serious. . . . The husband is the member of high society class, while at the same time the head of a mafia organization in Tokyo underworld, the female lead's parents having an affair of their own, the brother-in-law being the most wanted murderer in town. . . Great catch, and I approve of Ren playing this mysterious Kira. And, you're okay with that?"_

"_Yeah. We've talked about that, yes. . . But what do you mean, neesan?" Kyoko suddenly asked. _

"_Well, he'll be acting opposite Rika-san everyday," she replied. "Considering this script, it's expected they'd be having nude bed scenes together, that's what I'm talking about. And you're okay with that? Your beloved husband involved in such a series like that with the entire public watching mostly rated parts of them?"_

_True. Because Kyoko turned down scripts involving rated scenes regardless of its degree in exposure, even way before Ren had proposed her, Ren still agreed to take part in a series that involved him more than just kissing his leading lady. This made Kyoko very nervous. She sat silent as a cat. It didn't feel like it at all anymore to continue drinking this hot coffee. Kanae had read her expression very well._

"_Think about it, neesan," Kanae said in a low, serious tone. That of a caring sister. She placed her hands on top of Kyoko's and looked deeper into her hazel eyes. "If you will ask me, I don't trust him to be in this television series at all. I don't care how famous this was once, not even Ogata to be the one directing it. What I care about is your welfare, neesan. . . Your married life is still just as early as a period of infancy. It may become a bigger problem if any scandal would come out later during production."_

"_There wouldn't be any scandal. Kuon would never do such a thing," Kyoko said right away. There was no way in hell Ren would do something like that to her. That's far more than infidelity. Ren is a faithful husband. _

"_Yes, both of you love each other faithfully," Kanae said. "I know. But don't be oblivious to this possibility neesan, since this is a high rated series we're talking about. And the actress from Hollywood on top of that. . . . She's used to be exposed to such things. She was always the hot topic of rumors and almost in every other scandal the media can ever think to come up with. She's been with more than one guy, even though she's already married to a rich man in business world. I'm only fearing about Ren's involvement in this series, neesan. I'm always thinking about you, you know that. And I care about your husband's image too, since he's the one I ever see as my brother-in-law. Now I don't want anything bad to happen to you at all. God knows what I should do if I ever see you cry at the start of your married life. . . . Do you understand that, neesan?"_

_Kyoko nodded silently, embarassed at herself yet felt very happy for her best friend's caring and understanding words. She's more than a friend to Kyoko, a true caring friend. Kanae always thought about other sides of the coin, that's how she was. That's why it was only with Yashiro whom Kyoko doeesn't understand at all why in the world Kanae had approved of him. When it's love that conquers a human's heart, the human really would go blind. _

"_Tell me, neesan. Be open-minded to this."_

"_To be honest. . . I'm scared, neesan," Kyoko started. Her hands became cold as she held Kanae tight. "I'm scared of everything. I love Kuon very much, I really do. But this series. . . . I have been fearing for all possibilities, though I denied them anything happening in the future. Kuon has chosen this before he will retire to join Hollywood. But if this is the one he'll be doing. . I don't know, neesan. I don't know. . . I just don't want to see him on bed with someone else. I don't care if she's an actress. Just– go kiss her– but don't do bed scenes while I'm alive."_

Kyoko paced about in the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what would deviate her mind off things. She and Kanae had bought enough drinks and ingredients to cook homemade meals at the grocery store. She grabbed some of them and began to busied herself with preparing hotpot dinner for Ren, as he called just this morning that he'll be back early evening. She wore her new apron and started slicing vegetables on the board. Yet. . . A male lead character having an extra marital relationship with someone older than him was unexpecting for Kyoko, something that in the depths of her heart, she won't ever approve. Yet she respected Ren's decision, whatever that will be. Suddenly, part of her conversation with Kanae kept flashing across her mind.

"–_Considering this script, it's expected they'd be having nude bed scenes together, that's what I'm talking about. And you're okay with that? Your beloved husband involved in such a series like that with the entire public watching mostly rated parts of them?"_

"–_this is a high rated series we're talking about. And the actress from Hollywood on top of that. . . . She's used to be exposed to such things. She was always the hot topic of rumors and in almost every other scandal the media can ever think to come up with. She's been with more than one guy, even though she's already married to a rich man in business world. I'm only fearing about Ren's involvement in this series, neesan. I'm always thinking about you, you know that. And I care about your husband's image too, since he's the one I ever see as my brother-in-law. Now I don't want anything bad to happen to you at all. God knows what I should do if I ever see you cry at the start of your married life. . . . "_

Just that thought, and the knife dropped on the floor.

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

Back at the vast west wing of LME building, the entire production staff were all busy preparing the stage for another phase of filming. The team had an urgent meeting with the president during the day, so the filming schedule had been moved to late afternoon. Unfortunately for Ren, he wouldn't be home that early evening. He had to call and tell Kyoko for it, but it seemed there was no way for the staff to have long-minute breaks this time. He sat patiently inside his dressing room, waiting silently and calmly for the makeup artist to finish her work of art on the actor. How he hoped Kyoko was doing fine and alright.

"Ogata sensei, she's on her way here," a second assistant cameraman came said, rushing towards the director. Ogata stood nervous in front of Kijima, a fellow actress and Momose.

"Okay, I'll be there," Ogata said.

At the parking lot, a few workers stood open-mouthed in surprise. Just then, a silver mercedes benz stopped at the VIP spot. A bodyguard in black suit opened the door. A fair leg with shining red heels got out and the rest of the staff outside knew who was arriving early. Tina looked hot in her tight red mini dress and a purple blazer she hung behind her shoulders and black sunglasses. This was the first time for everyone to have seen the actress smoking that time.

Yashiro was humming a song as he pushed a button to get a cold drink for Ren. He had just drank a bit from it, when he saw Tina calmly walking along the hallway amidst all the buzz inside. An empty can was thrown right away at the trash bin.

"There's a guest looking for Mr. Sasaki," a receptionist said on the phone as Tina stood at the front desk, who stood smiling at her. She calmly waited and held her sunglasses with her hand in a seductive manner. Yashiro kept walking, staring at them as he hurried on his way.

"Too bad this won't be the day that you'll be seeing your Gia neh, Kira-san?" teased the makeup artist who was done with Ren's face and was now taking off a cloth away from him. Her friend had also taken Ren's costume from the rack and prepared it.

"I'm not excited for that compared to all the fans outside," Ren laughed with her. Just then, Yashiro came slamming inside the dressing room. Although the makeup and costume artists jumped from shock, Ren was already used to that surprise when something came up at the right time.

"REN–! THIS IS BAD! REAL BAD!" Yashiro shouted.

"Come on now, Yashiro-san. Calm down."

"But Ren, T-t-ta–ta–ta. . .Ta. . . ."

"Can't you string two or more letters together, Yashiro-san?"

This made the ladies staff crack up. Yashiro calmed the stitch in his sides and took a deep breath first.

"I'm saying. Takarada Rika-sama!"

Ren's brow twitched at the sudden mention of the name. Yeah, he knew that stage name. Nobody knows that except him alone, and his late best friend. Oh, and Lory.

"What about her? It's not like she's here."

Yashiro just stood looking at him calmly. Now it's Ren's turn to be surprised, though not fully shock was what Yashiro had wished.

"Mmm. She's here, Ren."

Ren finally opened his eyes at that point. The rest of the women were all stunned at the sudden announcement.

"HEEEEH?! FOR REAL?" the ladies screamed together.

"Takarada Rika-sama is here? Really?"

"It's rare that a Hollywood actress would actually come here ahead of her schedule. She's still going to come here tomorrow!"

Ogata came rushing towards the actress as soon as Tina arrived inside the studio.

"This is unexpected, Takarada-san!" Ogata greeted with a smile. Tina shook hands with him.

"Hello, Ogata sensei. I just came here to see how things are doing," Tina said. "I'm just excited about this production, that's all. I hope I'm not disturbing you today. I'm so sorry for coming here so early. I know this isn't my schedule yet."

"Ah-no that's nothing Takarada-san. That's okay. Come, have a seat here beside me," Ogata said, gesturing for the actress to an empty seat beside the monitors.

"No, I don't need to take that long here, Ogata sensei," she said, laying her hand up. "Now I'd like to meet my leading man. Where is he?"

Right at that moment, Ogata's assistant came running towards him.

"Sensei, Hizuri-sama is done."

Tina smiled seductively with an evil grin. _Hizuri. . . Hizuri Kuon. . . Mhhhhmmm. . ._

The rest of the staff made their way for the lead actor who had gone out from his dressing room and was now walking towards them. Almost all ladies went blushed and whispered at each other. Tina had been waiting for a lifetime for this moment to come. This is it.

"Ah, Ren! There you are," Ogata said happily as he saw the man walking towards him. "Takarada Rika-san is here looking for you."

But what appeared in front of her wasn't the person that she was expecting to see. Tina couldn't believe her eyes. What the fuck, had the gods gone insane and toyed with her?! Ren had stood taller than how he was before. He had gone inches taller now. But it was his appearance that greatly sent bolts in her spine; Ren's hair was black and combed back in sleek fashion so as a few of his bangs would hang naturally at the sides of his handsome face. His deep blue green eyes were now replaced with aquamarine. His deep midnight blue shirt was left unbutton and lay open, revealing a good view of his well-muscled chest. He wore designer jeans that was slightly tattered at the perfect parts on one leg. He wore Vivienne Westwood accessories on his wrists, rings and what shocked her more, was the necklace that he wore around his neck. She could have sworn that silver and black anchor pendant on his silver chain was about the same as what her fiance had always worn. It was almost his signature trademark fashion. Now the entire image of his late beloved was right here in front of her, reincarnated. The voice on the back of her mind had called his name, the one it had been dying to say for such a long time.

_RICKY?_

For Ren, hardly ever this was Tina right in front of her. She wasn't the innocent blue-eyed blondie that she was anymore. In front of him stood an alluringly fair and sexy woman in her tight red minidress and hot heels. Her red hair had been cut short, right at mid-length with wavy bangs. It had also been dyed deep black-red. When before she had always worn natural pink shade lipstick, now it had been changed to deep, luscious red. Ren could never imagine this was the woman whom Ricky had loved. Even his own voice couldn't speak clearly on his head due to its own surprise.

_TINA?_

Although the shock had come as a huge blast to their memory, both of them hid that true expression and masked that with such natural calmness. Yet at that moment, the two had uttered a cold greeting at the same time. Their eyes never bothered to send darts of shattered ice at each other.

"YOU."

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

**#Author's Note:**_ And I gotta stop just right there, lol! The reunion has finally come at last! Hmm... seems like this chapter has gotten shorter now. But I need to put the thrill at the proper place, am I right? I'll see you all in the next episode of Encore. Chapter 20 everybody! ^_^_

_I love you all, mwah mwah mwah! _

_~MrAZ_


	20. Act Twenty: The Challenge

**#Author's Note:**_ Kyoko is very disturbed, Ren is unwell, Tina is shocked, and Lory has plans of his own. What a chapter! Now I gotta put Maria somewhere in here. I miss my little girl. Now on to the continuation of the reunion of two bastards from the past lol. No, you're not a bastard Ren. Only before you were lol. _

**#Disclaimer:** _Ummm. . . what else do I got to say in here? Uhhh. . . You already know that I don't own Skip Beat and that I wish I were the writer of it, but that's not possible. And you also know that Encore is the only one that is mine. So. . . Yeah. Let's just get on with this chap! Wait, I've gotten to twenty acts in my story. That's good. Have fun reading! I love you! ^_^_

_**ACT TWENTY**_

_**THE CHALLENGE**_

The entire atmosphere inside the studio was very cold, and quite unwelcoming for any stranger who might want to get in. Ren and Tina stood a good few meters apart from each other, with curious eyes around them glued only to these two who were very surprised at their unexpected encounter. Much more like a reunion of two members from the past.

"Kuon-kun, you might not have met Takarada Rika-san during your arrival," Ogata started to break the sudden silence. "Kuon-kun, meet–"

"–Save the introduction," Tina interrupted without breaking her stare at Ren, raising a hand up to silence the young director.

"Ah. . Right," Ogata said. "I've got work to do with the other characters. Everyone, let's get started! Kuon-kun, I'll give you some time to talk with Rika-san. You'll get to your scene as soon as you're ready."

Ogata may have never bothered to ask the two if they knew each other, as this was such a personal and private matter. The second assistant cameraman then called the rest of the staff with his megaphone. "Everyone, get back to work! Don't disturb them."

Although everyone had gone back to their own duties and when the actors had went to their positions for the rehearsal before the final take, Yashiro stood silent and just witnessed what had been unfolding in front of him. Ren never bothered to call his attention at all. Yashiro would still bug him for this situation when they get home, anyway.

"It's been a long time, Kuon," Tina started, never cared enough to take off her sunglasses. This shock had to calm down. She still maintained a good calm posture in front of this man. She could hardly deny it but, "You've grown to be such a fantastic man."

"_Now what's all this about?"_ a voice on the back of Yashiro's mind kept wondering.

"What's up?" Ren answered, keeping his composure straight. He was expecting a cold hearted Tina to shout at him as when she was when Ricky died, but no, she walked towards him instead. She chuckled coldly.

"Aha! I'm just here to see you, of course," she said. "I've heard you agreed to take on the lead role oppposite me in the drama. This is such great news. So I'm here to see what's getting on, although this isn't my time to come yet. I just had to see how you're handling Kira right with my own eyes."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Ren assured. "I'm can manage Kira just as well." She'd better not look down on him like that. Who was also the best actor here?

Tina took off her sunglasses and continued quite seductively, "You're still just as cold as before. You haven't changed a single bit. Oh yeah, not quite completely."

She teasingly bit a frame of her sunglass and continued with a soft smile, "But that's why you're still so irresistable. . ."

"If there's nothing else, can you just leave?" Ren spatted. There's no way in hell, over his dead body, that he'll join in this wasteful time. A long gone lover has appeared reincarnated right before her very own eyes so it's expected that she would act this way over him. Maybe she had forgotten that this was the cold motherfucking murderer whom she had accused of that time.

"I still have lots of work to do," he said. "I don't have time for this wasteful shit."

But Tina never moved an inch. "What's this 'lots of work' all about, hmm?" she teased his eyes again and placed her sunglasses at the center of her dress, right where his cleavage revealed a good view of her fair milky white skin. "Have you been making many girls cry since then?"

What the fuck, he's now married! Bullshit!

"Ara, you're still such a naughty boy," she said, ignoring the glare in his eyes. "Well, I can understand that. All the girls just can't resist your charm. How couldn't they?"

Tina then moved towards Ren, walking slowly and fluidly as a walking cat. "It's a pity though." She got behind him and rested her head on his strong back. She raised her slender arms, reaching out and hugged him closer to her. Then her arms moved up and touched his chest. "If I've known that you'd become such a fantastic man, I wouldn't have let you go in the past."

"Huh?" What? Yashiro couldn't believe what he had just heard. Are his ears hearing them well? This woman was her ex?

All of a sudden Ren's strong grip held Tina's hand painfully, moving it away from him. "Ouch!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Please mind your manners," Ren said coldly. So this is the kind of play she was putting out, huh. Best to play along since Yashiro was present. It's highly a doubt if he will stop badgering him after this. Now he remembered a scene of the past in which he had witnessed. This line might get into her. He spoke the exact words, the same tone and manner as Ricky. "The two of us, have nothing to do with each other anymore. Leave."

A great sharp fang thrusted Tina's heart. Tina might not have shown it, yet she couldn't believe Ren had perfectly shown her a spitting image of Ricky. His voice, his appearance, his manner, everything! As Ren calmly walked back towards the stage to get to the others, she stopped him along the way without moving an inch from where she stood.

"Just a moment, Kuon."

Ren never bothered to even faced her. That straight, strong back looked cold. "Though I'm here today to see you because it had been such a long time, but now that you've become such a great man, I had a great idea."

There we go again. She just wouldn't stop, huh. Tina turned and flashed a seductive yet cold, evil smile. "For our part to show off perfectly in this series, we will live together in the hotel where I'm staying. As lovers in this drama. Just like how we used to be."

"What?" Yashiro blurted out. This can't be happening. "But he's already married!"

So there was an audience in this act after all. Perfect! "Just say no and I will tell the whole world our secret that we have kept together for a long time," Tina warned. "Otherwise, you will regret it and you might lose your wife in the process. Pity. . . I have been dying to meet her too." Ren glared daggers at her. This snake! What kind of secret was that about? What it something made up again? Or the real one? She'd better stop playing tricks on him!

"You might be married now but there are things left unspoken, am I right, Kuon?" she said. "It's not necessary for us to do our rehearsals in this studio. We will stay together in the real world."

"There is no need for rehearsals, Rika," Ren retorted. "Our characters will stay just as that. Nothing more."

"Hoooh. . . So you're scared of what news might come out later, huh," Tina teased. Then she showed off her phone. "Not if you don't mind your wife finding this out first thing today, now that I have her phone number."

Bitch! Whatever her plans were, things would turn out to be different if she didn't have her way.

"So. . . what would say you, Kuon dear?" she asked softly. She moved closer towards him, her hands reached up again and caressed Ren's chest. Yashiro was speechless throughout the encounter. In front of him, both of them were inches apart from each other. It was as if the two were about to kiss at any moment. Unfortunately they did not.

Ren never broke his sharp glare at Tina. It's useless talking to this woman. The nerve of her, motherfucker.

**# # # ~~~ # # **

"It seems she's been admiring you a long time ago!" Yashiro said, cleaning his glasses inside the dressing room. What a day this was. Though the shooting was just half day until late this evening, Ren felt exhausted. How couldn't he when that snake kept staring at his very act during the shoot?

It's best to continue this act and play along with the strings Tina had already put on him. "Ah. . . She brought that useless topic out in public," Ren replied. "She wasn't like that before."

"Maybe because you didn't get back to her and chose a different woman over her," Yashiro said. Poor him, how Ren wanted to tell him the truth, yet its good to lay things off and keep him safe. It can't be helped then what might that snake do if things didn't go her way. Tina is one of the few finest actresses out there after all. Considering the one who molded her into the great image she was now was none other than his dear best friend for a close brother.

"Probably."

"Ah – by the way, Ren. . . The president called a while ago during shooting. He says he wants to see you immediately when you're done. It seems the word of you living together with Rika-san reached him."

Now Ren knew just what to do.

That time, back inside the president's mansion, his blood was still at boiling point that Ren never bothered to put up a polite gesture and ignored greeting Lory.

"Is this your fucking plan? What's all that about?!" Ren's voice echoed throughout the hall as he walked towards the president sitting calmly at the far end of the gorgeous dining table. This was Ren's first time to see the president in his dinner late at night. There must be other unecessary things that he had done during the day that he had forgotten to eat at the right time?

"Hey hey, what's this? You didn't even care to greet me at all," Lory said, holding up his glass goblet of red wine and took a sip. "What did I do?"

"Stop with all this nonsense. Don't you dare play games with me," Ren said, banging his hand on the table hard as he neared towards the president, staring coldly at his eyes. "You fucking knew this all along, and you blew it by giving that motherfucker something to keep her busy with me."

"What are you talking about?" Lory asked, looking up at Ren with both his brows furrowed. "And you best take good care of that foul mouth of yours and roll that tongue back before I do the same damn worse thing at you. And I'm hungry as hell so don't you provoke me, son. Take a seat."

That put Ren's mouth shut for now. Fuming, Ren grabbed the nearest chair right at Lory's right and sat obediently. With Ren's fingers drumming on the table, Lory went back to his dinner and sliced a part of grilled meat and vegetables.

"Want something to eat?"

"No."

"Care for a drink?"

"No."

Lory grabbed his wine. "How about some rhum on the rocks?"

"Shit. Just get on with it, old man."

But Lory stopped chewing and placed his wine glass back on the table with a loud thud, glaring back at him silently. Uh-oh. He hit a nerve right there.

"Fine."

"Sebastian, go get him some," Lory commanded the silent butler standing on a corner behind him. If he hadn't move at all Ren would have mistaken him for an Arabic statue of old times. "I want the finest rhum you have there for him tonight. Give it to him. Best to calm this boy of mine down. The right way."

"Yes, your majesty," Sebastian said and bowed, disappearing quickly in the darkness.

For a good few moments the president ate his well cooked dinner, with Ren taking his time to calm himself down. On the back of his mind, he had been thinking about Kyoko all day. How she must have been? She must be waiting for him to come home. . . He hadn't called her once. She must be worried about him as hell right now.

Sebastian came back with the rhum just in time when Lory was done with his meal. As soon as Ren's glass was filled, Sebastian bowed and got the empty dinnerware back on the tray and left, Lory began to speak.

"Now. To start, let me remind you that I have called your manager to see how you are doing on your first day," he said. "Yashiro was the one who told me everything that happened. I've seen that you have been offered a stay at Empire Hotel by Tina?"

It would be regretful if he had not gotten the taste of the finest rhum given by the president. The liquid felt warm with just the right amount of chill in his throat. "Yes," Ren replied with a nod. "She went to the studio and watched the shooting the whole time."

"And? Have you made up your mind then?"

"You wanted me to take on her challenge?"

"Right."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because I don't want to," Ren said hotly. "Don't decide for me."

"Think about the situation you have to deal with right now, Kuon," Lory said. "She will go and make up more scandals if you will not agree to stay with her. You are already making a scandal with her. Sometimes you don't need to come out clean in front of media, Kuon."

"You wanted me to hurt my wife? I'm sorry but that's not what's on my mind, boss," Ren said. Only the gutsy, unfaithful ones can ever do such a thing. He couldn't do this to Kyoko. Over his dead body.

"Like I said, you're already starting the scandal, Kuon," Lory insisted. "You can go and make up some dirt on the perfectly clean columns about you, and this is the first and last streak that you can do. . . It would only hurt Kyoko even more if she finds out first that you are mistakenly been with someone in the past, who has gone to Hollywood and suddenly came up in Japan, when in fact everything was all fake. Plus, she doesn't know about all this, Kuon. . .You have already played along with Tina in the studio and fooled Yashiro and the others in the process. The fact that this has already begun you should go and finish this once and for all, before any one of you will get hurt."

Ren sighed deeply and leaned on the chair in deep thought. Lory continued, "Kuon, she's going to come at you full force. She took the time and effort to come here and look for you. . . Now she has finally found you. You've got to completely face your past and end all this. . .This has got to end. . .With you staying for a while at Empire Hotel might have brought a different meaning to Kyoko, but I will be the one to make her understand if this will cool your mind. . . I will talk to her. . . The public will get to know about this, yes, and right this early period in your married life. No, I don't mean that you will actually divorce her. But the scandal is a scandal that will only last for as good as a few weeks. After that, the public will forget about it once they see that you're back with your wife at once. But at that point, Kyoko already knows first hand about you two. She will forgive you , I promise you that. . . Kuu will never need to worry about it then. I will deal with him later on, too."

Ren sat silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "What must I do first?" was all Ren could ever say at the moment. Now Lory saw a deep hint of worry in his eyes. He must really and truly love Kyoko.

Lory took a deep breath in thought. Then an idea of a plan came to him. The boy took on the challenge. Good.

"I want you to go back home and deal as you would as a husband," Lory said. "Just the normal way of a married couple. Then you go back to work and that's where you will start. . . You do whatever Tina wants you both to do. You will live with Tina as lovers, just the way she wanted it to be. You will still continue to go home to your wife. Yes, you go back to back, one woman after another. For sure, and I'm betting my life on it, paparazzi will be on you two and begin with the news on every column that one could ever find. The news will be on TV, radio, billboards, magazines and newspapers. People of all ages will get to know and everything will spread, throughout Japan. This will also reach Kyoko, of course. It will go spontaneously. The manner of how things go and how this real and fake affair will end depend on how you handle this matter yourself. Then it will end and you will reconcile with Kyoko, leaving peace on that past that has finally been solved by the rightful persons. You and Tina."

Ren got up and paced through the balcony. Standing at the edge of the banister, Ren could feel the gust of wind blowing softly towards him. The breeze of the night was crisp and slightly chilly in his cheeks. The beam of moonlight up in the skies greeted him like the moment of sunrise. He could hardly take this plan at heart. The thought about Kyoko's sad and angry face was just painful to bear. . . . He will definitely get slapped hard and be called a traitor through her very own lips. . . . His beloved wife. . . . His Kyoko. . . . This was supposed to be the start of their happy marriage, yet it turned out as hell. Would Kyoko still talk to him? Hold him close and whisper sweet things in his ear? She will receive lots of threats from Tina if he will back out. . . . This is all to protect Kyoko, even if he doesn't want all this to happen. . . . This is for Kyoko. . . because he loves her. . . . so much. . . .

Lory had been looking at this young man with the same pain as he would when he saw his own son bearing a marital problem, which coincidentally, also involving an affair of his son to a beautiful hotel heiress. The only thing that was different was that with Lory's son, that was real. It had been his son's fault for being so easily tempted by such a woman of caliber. He had never seen his son looking so devastated, and his daughter-in-law so weak in health for months. Yet, his only son was able to get out from that and reconciled with his wife, the late Lina. After that, his son never did anything rash ever again. Then they had Maria. But Ren's involvement with Tina was all fake. Now, looking at Ren in this state. . . having forced to deal with this matter that wasn't supposed to happen at all, was just as hard as seeing Kyoko getting fooled for nothing. It was like she was being toyed for no particular reason at all. Lory admitted that he was also a part of fault, for he brought this up in the first place. This would really hurt Kyoko and Ren. . . All the more, Kyoko. . . . How would she handle this? Lory couldn't imagine it.

Lory saw Ren's knuckles turned white on the banister. After a good few moments of silence, Ren finally spoke. This time, his voice cracked a bit, as if he had gone with a cold. Yet Lory could feel deep pain in it.

"Boss. . . You have been like a father to me. You are my second father. . . I am grateful for everything that you have done. Everything," Ren said politely. A few of his bangs covered a part of his face like a curtain. He sounded calm now, yet with an unbearable weight. As he spoke, Lory got up from his seat and walked towards him. "You've known me through and through. My life wouldn't be enough for all the help and support you have given me ever since we met. . . I know I'm not in this rightful place to say this. . . and I must have done this for the very first time but, I do have a favor to ask of you. . ."

"What is it, Kuon?" Lory asked, now standing beside Ren.

"Please. . . Boss . . . Take good care of Kyoko for me while I'm at it," he said. "Please keep her safe. I'll leave everything of her to you."

"I will, Kuon," Lory said. "I've treated you as if you were my own son. Well, you are my second son. Only the youngest one. . . I promise you. I'll keep an eye on her."

Ren's voice at the back of his mind was also of the same painful weight as of his heart. _"I don't want her to get hurt at all. . . I love her so much. . . . more than anything. . . But everything is for the best. . . I have no choice. . . "_

Kyoko might really divorce him, that's a big possibility. Something that Ren must never turn away from and deny. There was no telling of their future. And didn't they have no children yet? Hah. . . Why did that thought come just now? It must have been wonderful to become a father. . . A son is great. . . Kyoko was right. Just even one is enough. If it's a boy, he must look like him. . . with the eyes of his dear mother. . . . Ah, but that might not happen at all. . . won't it?

There was no need for Lory to read through that. He had seen it.

"Kuon. . . How much do you love Kyoko?" Lory asked softly, looking through the man's eyes that was full of pain.

Ren looked up at the president with the very same unbearable pain that was mirrored through Lory's son back in those days.

"_More than anything, boss. . . more than anything,"_ Ren replied softly, almost a whisper. He looked down, as he couldn't help himself anymore. _"I would give my life away if it meant that nothing would ever happen to her. . . I would do anything. Anything. . . I got her to be mine. I never knew she also felt the same way I did. . . I was very happy. . . I got the most amazing woman I have ever known for a dear wife. I want to have children with her. . . grow old with her. . ."_

Lory smiled with pride on his words as he listened.

"_I have locked her away and kept myself with chains just to keep her away from me. But I couldn't do it. . . I've made biggest mistakes in the past. I won't ever make the same big mistake ever again by losing her. . . She's the only one I ever have, Boss. . . That's how important she was also to me. I– I don't know what I would do if I will lose her. . . She's my everything. . . There are not enough words. . . Not enough. . . ."_

Lory accepted the fact that this was the only time he had seen Ren lose his composure in front of him. At least he was the rightful person to be with him right now. Just hearing that was enough to confirm Ren's deep, undying love for what Lory believed was the only woman he had perfectly chosen to be a match with Ren. Lory had never regretted that. He made the perfect choice for this boy. He put an arm across Ren's shoulder and patted him, giving Ren full comfort for what seemed like it was just for a while. At least, for Lory, he was able to see a few drops of tears.

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

Later that night, Ren arrived at his condominium. He didn't ring the doorbell at the entrance and just swiped his card at the monitor. Entering inside, Ren looked around in surprise to have seen the entire house in big change. It looked wonderful, very inviting, and cool to his eyes. The entire atmosphere was calm and relaxing, he felt like he was back at Chateau Miraval at once. All this was done by Kyoko while he was away. She must have been inspired by the beauty and comfort of the Chateau. It was only until he placed his car keys on the glass bowl at the center table when he suddenly heard the sound of a slight, soft moan on the sofa. He realized Kyoko's presence. He looked at her and saw that she was in deep sleep. An open book of his, something that she had found in the bedroom cabinets while she was probably cleaning the house, lay open on the carpet. It might have fallen when she had gotten to sleep while waiting for him. Quietly, Ren took off his suit and went to the kitchen. Placing his suit at the back of the chair, he saw that Kyoko had prepared dinner for him as she had promised that morning. The sight of the precious meal lighted up Ren with a smile. He took the bowl of hotpot and heated it on the microwave, next was the side dish and the rice, grabbed a pitcher of water from the fridge, a glass from the cabinet, then he sat and began to silently and carefully ate his dinner. The food was undeniably good, he suddenly felt how hungry he was since the shooting. They didn't have any long breaks, so he hadn't eaten any snacks at all. Every bite of Kyoko's dish tasted so delicious he ate them all. When he was done, he got to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a bath, changed into his silk black sleeping wear, did his nightly face regimen and returned to the living room. For a moment, he lingered his stare down at Kyoko's vulnerable state. His wife was just so beautiful as ever, with small facial features yet utterly attractive and innocent. He caressesed her soft cheek with his hand and as if she knew he was there, her head moved to his touch, looking away and she gave a soft moan again. He could imagine her tired face doing all this cleaning in their house, plus her effort of preparing such a hearty dinner for him. Good thing Kanae went here for her. Ren then picked the book from the carpet and placed it on the center table. He turned off the lights in the kitchen and all the lamps in the living room then turned on the night lights. Slowly and carefully, he picked his sleeping beauty up from the sofa and, cradling her close to him, went to the bedroom.

He settled her cozily on the soft bed while being careful not to wake her up from moving her, then got himself up on her other side. He then covered themselves with sheets and cuddling Kyoko close to him, he continued to gaze at her. He moved a few tresses of her silky black hair away from her face. . . . It will be a while before the scandal that will change the course of their future will start tomorrow. . . . Tomorrow will be a new day for both of them, a new day where he will perform the greatest mistake he could have ever done against his beloved wife. . . . He doesn't want all this, yet he must do this. . . .

Staring at her gorgeous beauty, Ren held her closer to him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, travelling his trail of loving, tender kisses to her closed eyelids, the bridge of her nose, her soft cheeks and finally to her rosy red lips. Then softly, gazing close to her precious face, Ren uttered the most beautiful words that he longed Kyoko to hear, though that was quite impossible.

"_My Kyoko. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, dear. Please forgive me. . . I want you to know that no matter what happens. . . No matter what. With all my heart, body and soul. . . I love you. . . God knows how I love you. . . So much. . . I love you more than anything. . . More than my life. . . That child you told me you wanted? I longed for it too. . . You're my world to me, Kyoko. . . You're my everything. . . I love you, dear. . . Have a good sleep. Good night, my princess. . ."_

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

**#Author's Note:**_ Mo! Aaah, geez I cried like nuts right there! Lol! I wish someone would say this to me. Lol. Okay, I don't like Tina's plan at all. As much as I love this character, I __hate her evil side. She's totally dark and unforgiving. And I made Ren cry for the very first time of my life! How dare me! I'm so baaaaad, lol! At least I chose a perfect witness right? :D Let's move on to the next episode of Encore, and thankfully it is also part of my surprise reward pack! This is to keep up with your long time wait, as right now I'm on vacation while my parents are away. The moment they get back will also be the next start of the second term in school, so I'll be away for a while to teach again. Having this short break is good, my pressure's finally off these past few days so now I'm relaxed. I got to sleep early and wake up late lol. This is what's best when you're a teacher. You get full weekends off, plus holidays and vacation with pay. And I get to spend time with my cute baby boy and sleep at a usual routine. Life is good! ^_^ See you at Chapter 21 everybody!_

_With lots of love, hugs and kisses,_

_~MrAZ :)_


	21. Act 21: All The Things I Do For You

**#Author's Note:**_ As I continued writing the rest of the chapters, I've come to realize that Tina's getting deadlier every minute, in a slow and swift way. It may not that really big for a threat, but, things are getting dangerous when she's present. I think that's the kind of revenge that she has. Poor thing. I don't want her to turn out like this. But, I'm giving her a chance to be fully involved in the story, at least, in my fanfic. :) Thanks, Michael Corleone! I gotta borrow your father for a moment. I'll return him once I'm done, I promise! Have fun reading chapter twenty one!_

**#Disclaimer:** _I only own my Encore, which is rated R. That means this fic contains a lot of cuss appetizers, and full of huge amounts of very detailed, smutty black forest cake with a little cherry on top. :D I think this is the shortest disclaimer I've ever made since creating this fanfic, lol! :)_

_**ACT TWENTY ONE**_

_**ALL THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU**_

The following morning, Ren woke up to the surprisingly bright rays of sunlight that greeted him through the open curtains in the bedroom, as though someone had flashed a bright beam right to his eyes. He realized the usual gray curtains were changed yesterday by Kyoko. He will get used to this new feeling. In fact, Ren was thankful for it. This bedroom needs a lot of change, and good amount of brightness. Just right then, the smell of bacon, eggs and yakimeshi rice reached him. He moved beneath the sheets and got out from the bed.

Ren saw the curtains in the living room were also opened, welcoming early morning light. The slight bustle in the kitchen was inviting. Standing quietly, Ren leaned at the kitchen counter as he watched his beloved wife, busily preparing homemade breakfast. Kyoko must have woken up as early as him. Her small back looked confident while she was cooking yakimeshi rice on the stove. With one hand, she skillfully lifted the pan up and turned the rice, pork and vegetables on the air, mixing them together with the sauce that she had just poured. The other hand held a laddle and took some of the soup that was boiling generously on the pot at the other side of the stove. Seeing that the soup was at the right taste, she turned the lever off and returned to her fried rice that had already been cooked. Smiling tenderly, Ren felt so proud looking at her. No one, no woman has ever done that really good, cooking two and more dishes together in one setting. He also saw that she had prepared the bowls on the counter. Kyoko turned off the lever that was cooking the rice, and poured the yakimeshi into the two bowls, while being careful not to waste some on the counter. She placed the pan into the sink and went back to the soup. She took some batches from it, then she opened the cabinet right above her, and took out small seasoning bottles. She already knew Ren's taste buds when it comes to soup, so she lightly poured just a few amount of salt and pepper into his bowl. With her slender fingers, she took a few minced onion leaves from the chopping board and sprinkled them over the two bowls of soup. Ren never realized she had actually prepared something, probably last night and finished it this morning, as Kyoko had bent over and opened the oven, carefully taking out freshly baked garlic bread with both covered hands. It had the same aroma as the bread at the Chateau. Ren knew right then that Rayford must have taught her how to bake one. Kyoko grabbed a bread knife and carefully made two thin, diagonal slices. She placed them over the top of the soup and went back to the bread again. This time, Ren noticed Kyoko had also prepared three bento containers on the other side of the counter. Kyoko started putting some of the remaining dishes into them, then placed the thin slices of garlic bread on top of the soup bowls. Instead of bacon and eggs, Kyoko took a pan on the opposite side of the stove and poured yakiniku into the empty section. She also picked fresh shanghai egg rolls with chopsticks from the other pan and placed them into the last section. She also included a fresh sushi she had made. Finally, she placed all the needed sauces, chopsticks, and all the bento containers were at last covered with a snap.

"There! Done! Now Yashiro-san and Moko-neesan have something to eat for lunch," Kyoko said with a smile, feeling a huge amount of pride for the fine work she had done. She then wrapped each containers with soft cloths she had bought at the grocery store yesterday and tied them tightly. "I think I've made enough so they can have snacks too." It was only until she had turned and placed the other dishes on the table, when, she noticed Ren's silent presence at the end of the kitchen. The sight of her dear husband sent goosebumps all over Kyoko. Her shocked face amused Ren. He chuckled softly.

"_Waaaah! Kuon?!" _Kyoko exclaimed in immense surprise. Oh, thank God she hadn't dropped anything. "You scared me!"

"Yeah, I thought so," Ren said, still chuckling as he walked towards her at the table.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Kyoko asked, still frightened at the thought that she was never alone at the kitchen after all.

"Yes," he replied. "I've been watching you preparing breakfast."

"I also prepared lunch and snacks for Moko-neesan and Yashiro-san," Kyoko said, placing the bentos on the empty side of the long dining table. But it seemed Ren wasn't listening to her at all. Standing there quietly, he stared lovingly at his beloved wife. While Kyoko was still muttering, Ren motioned towards her. Still concentrating on placing the remaining dishes on the table, and the chopsticks, she clearly didn't noticed him bending low towards her.

"–today. I'm not sure yet where she will be on the first schedule. She only mentioned filming the recent movie at TBM Studio. That's where you'll also be going for your Cosmopolitan interview today, right? I think Yashiro-san must have known Moko-neesan's schedule. I'm sure of that. So could you please take–"

Finally. She got quiet. So it's only with a kiss that would shut those lovely, little red buds up. Ren's lips locked Kyoko's own with a deep, passionate kiss. For a moment that seemed like months, Ren and Kyoko lingered in their close embrace, wrapping their arms around each other. They both loathed to stop, sinking themselves in this heated passion that mingled about within them. Kyoko welcomed his silken tongue that lovingly demmanded entrance. The play was breathtakingly good, Kyoko felt as if her feet would give way. Ren must have read that, as he held Kyoko tightly in his strong arms. He wanted her to get swooned like this. It's still early.

The kiss was a firmly tender one. Kyoko knew fully well of the same need that he also had right now. And before she realized what it was he intended, he had her dress unlaced and was pulling it off her. She gasped in their kiss, but he paid her no mind. Loosening his grip on her slightly, he stripped her naked, watching her thin silk nightdress fall off sexily from her shoulders, revealing a good view of her big breasts, the successful work he had done on those doves, and into the floor with the other garments. Kissing her deeply again, he tucked her buttocks with his hand, lifted her into his arms, wrapping her slender legs around his waist, and carried her into their bedroom. One arm cradled her while the other hand pulled back the bedcovers. He gently tucked her into their bed.

She lay quietly, watching as he pulled his own silk garments off. Clothed, her dearest Hizuri Kuon was impressive even in his sleepwear. Naked, he was magnificent. Perfectly proportioned, he had good thighs, shapely, well-muscled arms, a lean torso, and a great broad chest. He was the most perfect, so gorgeous, amazing man she'd ever seen. And this man was her beloved husband she could devour anytime she wanted. He watched her reaction to his nudity, a faintly amused smile lit upon his sensual lips. Quickly he climbed into bed with her. Kyoko braced herself for his sweet assault, and when nothing happened she turned slightly to look up at him. He was gazing at her, and she blushed, caught in his careful scrutiny. He reached out and drew her close. The arm that held her was strong, the body against which she was pressed was warm and clean smelling. She was held warmly and tightly this way for a few minutes. This might be the only time he can spend with her today.

"My Kyoko, sweet Kyoko."

"Kuon."

His mouth was closing over hers again, and this time Kyoko felt no resistance in herself at all. His soft lips were warm and experienced, and she felt a delicious thrill run through her as she realized she was wooing her. Really seeking her favor. He covered her face with little kisses, then took her precious lips again, this time parting them masterfully, touching only the very tip of her tongue with his. The effect was devastating, and she shivered violently to the wondeful sensation. So great she wrapped her arms around him.

One hand traced gently over her jawline, her slim throat, a rounded bare shoulder, moving downward to cup her breast already firm with desire. The warm mouth followed the fingers, kissing, tasting, biting playfully. Her long, silky black hair hung beautifully behind her, with a good few tresses covering a part of her face as she breathed heavily. She was turned, her hair pushed aside, the back of her neck tenderly saluted, the long line of her back lovingly traced in fire. She gasped, then blushed pink as her buttocks were first kissed, then gently nipped.

His kisses branded each long leg at the rounded calves and slim ankles. He sucked on her toes, and Kyoko came close to fainting, so sensuous was that sensation. She was turned again to lie once more on her back while his lips began an upward sweep of loving. He inhaled the marvelous woman smell of her that was mixed with the scent of wild roses. His tongue reveled in the pure silk of her inner thighs, the moist coral flesh of her womanhood.

"I love you, Kyoko, so much," she heard him say the words, and her own voice answered just as lovingly as his, "Yes! I love you so, Kuon! I love you!"

He was unbelievably gentle, raising her just slightly, and slowly, so slowly filling her full of himself until she thought she surely would burst, just so undeniably big was he. His great body covered her slim one as snow covers the land. She was pressed deeper and deeper down into the mattress as he drove deeper and deeper into her willing and hungry flesh. He became more vigorous and she reveled in his passion.

This was not any other man seeking to crush a woman's spirit by degrading her body to pieces like a doll. This incredible man was the most precious person close to her heart that sought to give her pleasure, a pleasure she had believed possible only with true love. This was his love, and she gladly took everything of that love with her soul.

She could feel her climax rising fast, and she cried out, wanting him to know. "Oh, Kuon! It is good!" Then she was lost in a storm of passion as great as any storm Japan had ever experienced, and she heard him cry out triumphantly.

He rolled away and they lay in each other's arms, panting, and then he said quietly and lovingly, "Good morning, anata."

And she laughed with him, a wonderful warm rumble of mirth. "So much of that for a greeting! Good morning too, anata. I hope you'll greet me again before you go out first thing today!"

Ren gazed into her happy, gorgeous hazel eyes. "Of course." And he was kissing her again, _and it was good!_

**# # # ~~~ # # **

That morning, Ren and Yashiro went to TBM Studio for a magazine interview. It was a successful one, as it was expected that everyone in the media were all looking forward to talk about the anticipated television series, in which Ren will be playing the lead character named Kira. Part of the discussion also involved topics about his new stage of marriage with Kyoko, his plans for the future, and his career.

Yashiro also felt very grateful for Kyoko's affection. He loved the meal she had cooked for him, and he called Kanae who was filming a movie on the other side of the studio while they were on their way back to LME. Inside her dressing room, Kanae gladly thanked Ren, as she was hungry just in time. She thought Kyoko made too much snacks for her. They sure are a lot, yet they were enough to fill her stomach for the entire day.

"I might have the wrong bento!" Kanae exclaimed. "You sure this is mine, Kuon?"

"Yes. I'm sure of that, Kotonami-san," he replied.

"Don't worry, Kanae-chan. I also got a lot of them," Yashiro added. She then sent her best regards to Ren for Kyoko, bid farewell, and went back to work.

The two gentlemen walked down the corridor that leads to the nearest elevator, and as they turned to a corner, Tina was already leaning on a wall, waiting patiently for them. She was alone. Her skin was even fairer with her white suit and mini skirt. Still, she had painted her lips with bold red lipstick.

"Ah! Good morning, Rika-san," Yashiro greeted. But Tina kept silent and never answered. Instead, she stopped in front of Ren. There was no need for him to move at all, nor necessary to even utter a simple greeting. She stared deeply into his eyes, and just then her brows furrowed. A hand slapped hard across Ren's face, much to Yashiro's surprise.

"How dare you! I can't believe you turned down the offer!" Tina shouted. Her cold stare sent shards of fury.

"Who told you that?"

"The president! Who do you think can only talk to me personally?"

"You got that wrong. I never said anything about refusing it," Ren said, returning the cold glare that was more piercing as hers. She was making something up again. How good she put out such a great act on him in front of Yashiro today.

"Lie," she said.

"If that's what you think."

""I'd like to hear your explanation!" Tina demmanded. Inside she enjoyed this quite playfully. Looking at Ren's eyes, she was sure that he too was taking this act seriously with her. Good thing Yashiro was well attentive to this. He had better be fooled really well, and Tina got that right.

"I had none. I just don't feel like doing it," Ren replied. "It's usesless doing that shit with you."

"What are you talking about?" Tina spatted in her irritated voice. Her stare continued to shed daggers of coldness. "Didn't you used to listen to me all the time?"

"_It sounded as if he was her pet in the past," _Yashiro's voice said at the back of his wandering mind. _"This is unbelievable. Ren's a completely different person from what I've seen right through him when we first met. This isn't the kind of Ren. Why does she sound so possessive? And so manipulating? And this is so unlike Ren! What the heck is going on?"_

"I'm an adult now if you haven't noticed," Ren said, giving off a cold, teasing smirk.

"Hmph! What? And adult? You're still just pulling a childish act!" Tina said, turning her face away from him.

"What?"

Tina returned to her gaze back at him. Now she flashed her evil grin. "You're afraid of embarassing yourself. Which is why you're escaping from me. No matter how much time has passed by, you're still just a little monster!"

He put up a front as if she had hit a nerve. This is clearly bullshit, what petty act this is! Yet just as what he wanted, Yashiro had held him off strongly with his hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren looked back at him as if surprised.

"Don't," Yashiro said. He looked serious as expected of him.

Tina raised an eyebrow. "Ha! Arah, now someone got angry here too? You're indeed just a little monster."

"You're going overboard, Rika-san."

"Hmm?"

"Yashiro-san, don't get involved in this," Ren said. But Yashiro's grip held him tighter."You have the right to be angry sometimes, Ren. Of course I have to stop this."

"But, Yashiro-san–"

Yashiro paid no heed to his words.

"You've gone too far," Yashiro said, looking straight at Tina. "Rika-san, I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but I've got to say this as his manager. We are only interested in involving ourselves in this television series. Just because he refuses to act in your challenge. Please refrain from calling Hizuri Kuon names–"

"–ahahaha! This boy's friend got angry too?" Tina snorted into a hearty laugh. This guy! Oh God he's really into it! Poor thing!

"Yashiro-san!" Ren said. This would only embarrass his manager more. But Yashiro held his hand up to stop him further. He then adjusted his spectacles back up the bridge on his nose.

"–Kuon-san is one of the most respectable actors in this industry. I can't see him be degraded by anyone else as easily as that."

"Aaaah the little monster's friend had been hit on a nerve right there. And I'm just 'anyone else'? I'm from Hollywood for God's sake! What a bunch of little monsters after all!"

Yashiro's temple was already pulsing mad. This was the only time in his life that someone such as her right from Hollywood had got his blood boiling.

"The most respectable, popular actor in Japan? With this four eyes for a manager? Don't make me laugh!" Tina spatted. "You're just a nobody, Kuon! As you always are! Ahahahaha!"

"_What is she talking about, this bitch?!"_

Ren walked forward towards Tina, before Yashiro could do anything more embarassing. If only they had met at the lobby, things will get even more seriously damaging to his part, well not entirely, but to Yashiro's, considering, the other staff from his next appointment are down there waiting for him. This part right in this corridor was much better. How he wanted so much to slap that pale face! At least, this outcome turned out the one he just wanted.

"I'm not gonna just stand here letting you step all over me and my manager," Ren said. This was the first time Tina saw a dazzling smile from him. "Whether I, just a nobody for a little monster in Japan is a man who's afraid of anything. I guess I'll just have to show you then."

Tina then flashed a victorous smile up at him. "Ren!" Yashiro said. But of course, Ren was still just as stubborn as ever.

"So you agree to take on the role of that challenge then?" she asked with triumph. His face became even more sparkling.

"Yeah."

Yashiro was shocked. _"What the heck? Ren! What are you thinking! Are you stupid?"_

"Really?" Tina asked again, this time passing by and stopped right beside him. Without looking at him, she continued, "I'll be looking forward to it, sweetheart. My room is always open for you. Come anytime, Kuon."

Open-mouthed in deep surprise, Yashiro watched silently as Tina turned to the corner at the other side of the corridor.

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

Inside the LME studio, everyone was very excited for today's shooting. For Ogata, the moment finally came when their leading lady's part appeared in the series at last. The rest of the workers onstage were done with last minute polishing on the final drafts of curtain on the window. Other assistants hurried to their positions beside the cameramen, who were now ready on their dollies.

"Okay here, you'll be following Gia to her condominium," Ogata commanded Ren, pointing to a side on the hallway on the stage. Standing beside the director was Tina in her long silk, peach-colored night gown and matching slippers.

"Still. Ren-sama just look so hot!" whispered a costume assistant to her friend, placing her hands on her obviously beet red cheeks. The fire burning continued to rise to her entire face as her eyes never broke her stare at the leading actor, who nodded to the directions of Ogata onstage. Ren's white shirt, unbuttoned at the top part, leaving the flap wide open to reveal a good view of his well-muscled chest, was tucked in his good fitted faded jeans. This was the ladies' first time to have seen Ren looking best in rugged attire, complete with his light brown short boots. His hair was flicked back in sleek fashion with a few tresses of his bangs hung partly on the side of his chiseled face.

"Yeah! To think we're the only ones who assisted him in the dressing room! Oh– those abs!" her friend silently squealed in excitement with her. "I've chosen such perfect Vivienne Westwood accessories on him!"

"Now I hope you can express the deep heartache that Kira feels the moment he appeared on that spot, Kuon-kun," Ogata said onstage. "They haven't met for a few weeks, and they also haven't called each other since then. Got it?"

"Yes, director," Ren answered calmly. Tina stood silent all along since the director gave him follow-up directions. Behind this calm composure, staring up at Ren, she couldn't deny the fact that this person right in front of her was a complete reincarnation of the one she dearly loved. He looked so much like him. How can this be possible? Was this director's accidental intention? Or Ren's image preference?

"Don't take this lightly. Even if this was already the take of our second appearance in the series,"Tina teased softly, smiling an evil grin at Ren.

"Just shut your trap and just get started," Ren answered back and went out towards the wall of the stage. Tina smirked. "Alright. Sah, we're ready, director Ogata."

"Great. Focus the first scene on him," Ogata said, directing the staff that were ready at their positions, waiting for him.

"Hai!"

Leaving Ren in that hallway, Tina closed the door in front of her. She then walked towards the kitchen across the far side of the stage. Waiting as she stood still, her thoughts just never broke. Anyway, Kazuki Kira was full of this aura, an air of mystery around him. Yet, no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't just think of a possible answer. How can this man look so similar as Ricky? Even the aura around him now. The moment he got out of his dressing room, he immediately wasn't the Kuon that she had just passed by at the studio's entrance hall a while ago. He wasn't the little monster anymore, whom she had met a few hours ago at TBM. Hardly deniable but, for sure, this man. . . . was already Ricky. . . .

"Okay. Let's get started," Ogata exclaimed as he placed his earphones and sat on his silver chair. He then hand signalled the first assistant cameraman holding the slate.

"Yosh. Everyone silent!" the first assistant called. Immediately, the silence that filled the air became even more still as darkness that fills the forest. "All The Things I Do For You, Scene 35! Take one! Marker up. Speed."

"Angle one, speed," said a cameraman on the left side of the stage.

"Angle two ,speed."

"Angle three, speed."

"Sounds, speed," shouted the first assstant. Immediately, the silent studio was filled with background music. Lucifer's instrumental ballad song, an original composed by Sakuya Ookochi, filled the air. A few slow notes of its lead guitar strummed its rock sound in its first verse.

"Lights!"

Right away, the studio's lights positioned towards the stage where the two leading actors stood apart from each other.

"Cameras!"

A dolly on the right side across the stage then moved slowly. Ogata then raised his hand up, shouting loud as he stared at the huge flat screen monitor in front of him, "And– ACTION!"

**[**_On the director's monitor, beautiful Tina, in her soft peach-colored silk nightdress that touched up to her ankles, paced across the kitchen, carrying a cup of hot coffee towards the spacious living room. Although the entire house looked inviting to any visitor, the atmosphere felt cold to the only one living inside. There were a great number of wonderful things in this lovely room: gold and white layered curtains, pink carnations in short glass vases, white lace coverings on every side tables, movie theatre system with their speakers at perfect corners of the wall and a few family pictures on one side of the wall. Her character, Shizuka Gia, was an incredibly rich woman. Her family, the Shizuka Clan, was a high class member in the society. Her father, Shizuka Katstuki, was the owner of a large business, a company in Japan that gave almost all people in the country employment one could ever think of. The family was involved in almost every business in the society; phones, oil, air and land transportation, and malls. But no one knew the truth behind that luxurious image mask. Shizuka Katsuki was also in fact, the head of a huge mafia organization beneath the bellies of Japan underworld. He was called, the Godfather of Japan, Don Katsuki. Katsuki had in fact, a Sicilian blood. He was the direct descendant of Don Vito Corleone, the most feared mafia leader that all its rival families throughout the world has ever known. Gia was the hotel heiress, born as Don Katsuki's only girl and youngest in the family of three. She was her father's girl, spoiled to her own right. Yet behind that loving relationship was a slash of betrayal that greatly left a paint of red scar in Gia's heart; her father had recently gone in an extra marital affair with a rich woman, who was also involved in the underworld. She was the daughter of the close family's friend. And Gia's mother got attracted to a wealthy British mafia friend that she too flew to England with him, leaving her own three children behind to the mansion's head maid– Lina. Since then, Gia had never trusted men. She despised them to the core of her being. Gia made a vow never to fall in love ever again. _

_Yet, a man in the business industry has captured her attention. A good looking man in his thirties, Kirihara Matsumi. He was dashingly handsome, with sparkling eyes the color of the evergreen forest, and so tall he towered at a good height in front of her. A great aura of charm constantly emerged out of this incredible man. He was the one who took away all the chains she had longed put up around her heart. He understood her for who she was. Just Gia. That relationship rose to a whole new level, as they spend time together every night, deeply immersed in the orgies of lovemaking at his own hotel suite. He was passionate in bed, like a tamed wild horse. For days, they loved passionately, went back to sleep, woke up, and loved again. He rendered Gia helpless, constantly in every delicious move of passion he gave her. Gia enjoyed his touch very much, so much she begged him for more. She love all of it, so much that she can't keep it. Gia could hardly believe that a man such as he would send her to a world of pleasures she had never known. Matsumi loved this precious woman, and she loved him just the same. After eight months, just when she got pregnant with their first child, Gia and Matsumi got married, albeit to her mother's strict reluctance, for she approved of someone she had planned for her daughter since infancy. Since then, the Kirihara couple had been living happily together, while at the same time successfully managing their empire in the society. _

_But suddenly, in the blink of an eye, another pang of hatred swept Gia like a hurricane; Matsumi was recently busy with his own business in Tokyo that he failed to come home at the usual time. Gia suspected of a mysterious relationship that he had with this new employee been hired as his secretary. That must be, yet that girl was still in her late teens, and was heard of running away from her abusing parents. So it was hard to tell that Matsumi had plans of his own. Yet at the same time, her friend's behavior was weird nowadays. She never talked to her husband recently. Since she had been close to Matsumi and Gia, she dropped by the condominium in the evenings when Matsumi and Gia were present together to welcome her in. _

_Tina sat on a white sofa. Her Gia inside of her felt that the size of this sectioned furniture was a little bit huge for her slim body. She then breathed a deep sigh as she rested her head and closed her eyes. What a day! So much has happened. Her husband still hadn't visited her since her stay in this huge city. How pitiful that he took her here during his business trip when in fact she could remain at their mansion. She could relax perfectly beside their pool. . . Get a good suntan. . . And her two children must have missed her a lot. But here in this little condo? There's no telephone around. And her husband took her cellphone! What the fuck was her husband thinking? Leaving her here all by herself!_

"_I hope Hitomi and Ryu are doing alright in school," Tina muttered. She turned her head to the side and gazed at the hands of the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty in the evening. It's already getting very late. She had prepared dinner for her dear husband and, until now, in her expression that had gone to a whirlpool of loneliness right away, Tina said, "He's still not coming. . ." _

_And Kira. . . . The thought of his image hungs heavy on her mind. . . . Well, it was unexpected that they accidentally met again at that lounge. If only she decided to visit her dear friend who's also in this city, then she wouldn't have seen that guy again. When Gia finally got fed up being left all alone in the huge condominium, she went out one day for a good drink and maybe, a well relaxed smoke. She went inside this jazz bar lounge, named TJ's. There were very few costumers lingering inside, and she remembered she was greatly surprised to have seen youngsters enjoying themselves with drinks and smoke instead of the ones that were in her age. Well there were about five of them at the bar. Among the middle aged men immersed in deep conversation, was the youngest of them all. The one they called almost their own son. He had sat a good few meters away from her. During that unforgettable stare, the mysterious man stood up, completely ignoring the men's talk, and sat beside her. He offered her martini, "straight up, with a twist." They introduced themselves, his name was Kazuki Kira. They lingered in their conversation, never breaking their gazes off each other. It was almost as if Gia thought she had gone back to her foolish, usual self. His presence sent darts of fire in her spine when he talked. She gave him her number after she was teased lightly, for being "hardly anyone as lovely as you would go straight here in the middle of the day for a smoke and drink." He was about to tell her where he lived, yet his fellow friends arrived and invited him to what they mentioned was 'drift' and 'drag', whatever that thing was. It was clear to her that this Kira was involved in street racing. And right at that moment, the dreamy pleasure broke into reality and they bid farewell. It was only for a good short moment with him, yet Gia knew that she had fallen in love at first sight. She knew she would meet him again. And she was right. . . ._

_Later that night, Gia had gone back to her condominium after visiting her friend. To her amazement, her red Porsche suddenly ran out of gas, as she had forgotten to fill her baby's tank, and now she was forced to walk home. Along the way, she walked all alone, yet suddenly in that midst of mid-darkness, sitting calmly at the sidewalk steel barrier, smoking his cigarette, was Kira. To her immense surprise he had told her his flat was just a few blocks away from hers, and both knew that right at that second, they returned the same recognition they had thought about each other since they first met at that bar that morning. Kira took her in his shining, modified black Toyota Supra, and drove to the hotel suite. She was fooled at first, thinking he had lived in a flat as what he had told her, yet in fact he was actually a wealthy young man, with his father also involved the mafia world. To her shock, his father was a good friend of their family, a "brother" to Don Katsuki, which was the reason Kira had known her only in name. That night the two made delicious, incredible love in bed, deeply entwined in a passion of ecstasy that completely filled Gia to an overwhelming sea of pleasure she never known existed. She had thought all along that it was Matsumi who can give her such love. But Kira was different. He knew her very weakest points and anticipated her every move, and gladly gave her so much more. She loved all of it. More than Matsumi. It was only then that they both realized they truly loved each other to pieces. So much they couldn't live away from each other for merely just a day and two._

_Kira was indeed, an incredibly fascinating man. He was tall, dark, and very handsome. So gorgeous, those aquamarine eyes the color of the deepest seas. Sometimes deep blue, sometimes azure. The glint in those eyes was full of fire it pierced right through her, as if trying to possess her fully. . . . devouring her whole. Just that thought brought a slight color to her cheeks. Enough of that! Haaa. . . . There must be something in these papers that should keep her busy. It had been a while since she last heard of the current events. Tina picked up a newspaper from the brown rack beside the sofa, and began to read. _

_She had just barely turned a page when, all of a sudden, a doorbell rang. Tina then placed back the newspaper on the table._

"_Who might be at this hour of night? It's late," Tina muttered as she quickly took her peach night robe. The doorbell rang again. Tina wrapped the ties around her waist, rushing towards the door. "Yes! Coming."_

_Tina unbolted the locks on the door, and opened it. She stood with her eyes wide open. Right in front of her was Ren in Ricky's perfect manner. Instead of standing at the entrance, as what was written on the script, he was leaning with his back on the opposite side of the wall facing her. His head was low, with a few of his bangs covering the front of his face like a short, black curtain. Only his thumbs were slightly resting in the pockets of his jeans, and his right foot rested on that wall. A part of his white shirt bare open, leaving the flap to show off the black and silver anchor pendant on his silver chain. The silverwork gleamed against the fair skin on his well-chiseled chest. Tina stood speechless. This wasn't the one that was on the script at all! He must stand straight at the entrance. Supposed to be right here where she was standing! Yet. . . . This was how once Ricky looked every time he stopped by at her apartment back in Paris! So him. This is impossible!_

_Neither of them spoke for the space of several heartbeats. After a few moments of silence, Ren suddenly moved his head up. A sharp glint of the deepest pain a man could ever imagine flashed across Ren's aquamarine eyes. He then jerked his head to the side a little bit, keeping his gaze at Tina. Staring lovingly into her eyes, he finally spoke softly. One that was barely a whisper._

"_Gia. . ." _**]**

"My. . . Such a hurt expression on Hizuri-san's face," a male propsman whispered to his friend standing open-mouthed in front of him.

"I've never seen this type of eyes before since Dark Moon," Kijima said, watching attentively.

"Wow. . . . He looks so perfect," Ogata breathed surprisingly with excitement. His second assistant nodded silently beside him, his eyes staring at the monitor. "Yes director, it's almost as if he's hurting not seeing her even for one day," he said in his low voice.

**[**_"Kira!" Tina exclaimed softly in her immense surprise. For Tina's part, she almost forgot her lines right there! Ren was just unbelievably Ricky in her eyes. Going back to her role, deep in her heart. The neighbors will really get wide awake if she will raise her voice down the hall. "Oh my. . . How did you know I temporarily lived here?"_

"_Risa told me," Ren replied, not moving anything at all. Yet his gaze never broke from her eyes. _

"_But, Kira. . . Why are you here? It's late at night. We'll see each other again, sometime tomorrow. . . Okay?" _

_This time Ren moved. Keeping his warm gaze at her, he walked slowly towards her and leaned at the entrance, just bending his head enough to stay closer to her, barely inches apart from her now. He had towered above her, his handsome face filled with so much pain. His eyes blazed a fierce, deep blue fire, hotter than anything she had seen in those aquamarine eyes before. Real desire began moving upward in her belly, and she fought to hide it from him. In his low, cool voice he whispered, "I had to see you, Gia. . . I want to see you. . ."_

_Staring deeply into her eyes, he lay a finger on the side of her face. Stroking a hair away, he continued. "I missed you. . .You looked so lonely. . . So, I just had to–"_

_He turned his face away, slightly embarassed with himself. "–ah. . . . I'm sorry– I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble. . . ."_**]**

"Hmm. Great. Not bad at all," Ogata muttered, keeping his eyes at the monitor, studying Ren's solidly painful expression. For Ogata, this was so deep that he hadn't expected Ren to have deviated from the script yet keeping his role right on the spot. He was already used to this young actor's adlib since his act on Dark Moon.

**[**_Just as Ren was about to turn away and walked from the door, Tina held him back. _

"_Ah–Kira!" Tina said, wrapping her arms around him. She then whispered, "Please, don't let go off me. . . Don't go."_

_He pulled her closer to his arms and, looking unable to resist, brushed her soft lips with his. The two lingered in their tight embrace. Then, for a moment in this silence, they looked into each other's eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, finally, she stared back into his eyes, and spoke tenderly in her most desperate, loving whisper. "Please. . . Kira, stay with me. . ."_

_He held her face tenderly in his hands, gently caressing the softness of her skin. They were inches apart from each other. The glint in his eyes kept burning ever so fiercer. In answer he caught her chin in one hand. "Ah. . . I will."_

_He kissed her deeply. With a triumphant cry she moaned sexily. He then swept her up and locked his lips again with hers in a deep, passionate kiss. One hand cradling her, the other closed the door swiftly to a shut. She could smell his fragrant, masculine perfume in this embrace. He was indeed strong in his grip on her, with her legs wrapped in his waist. His lips were ever so soft, almost the same as Ricky's. Why his lips too?! They broke off from their deep kiss in a wild gasps just in time as they hit the wall on a living room with a soft thud. Hungrily, he drove on the fair pillar on her neck, down to her shoulder, pulling the straps of her silk gown off her. His other hand moved to caress her milky-white leg, pushing the gown up to reveal her fair thigh. He caressed her skin back and forth in his most tender touch, as light as a feather yet full with so much longing. The straps fell slowly as he continued to love her, revealing a good view of her firm, big, round breasts. She slowly moved in rhythm up on the wall, breathing heavily his mouth drove hungrily on her nipple, playing it with his tongue, nipping it and sucking it eagerly. She moaned to his sweet assault, seeking more thrill to his tender kisses that drove again to her other breast, while caressing her thigh and nipped her buttock with his hand. The sensation on her body drove her to a deep whirlpool of pleasure that left her breathless. Such wonderful loveplay this was. She looked erotic, half naked, grinding slowly on that wall as he tasted the sweetness of her doves. His mouth came up deliciously on hers, and she locked it masterfully with his. She moaned ever so longingly to his experienced, silken tongue that slid inside her welcoming, sweet mouth tenderly, teasing and fencing her with such passion that rendered her helpless. Her slender fingers moved to caress the softness of his silky black hair, wrapping her arms close to him. They broke again in a wild gasp. Catching his breath, he spoke lovingly._

"_Gia. . . I love you."_

"_And I love you so, Kira. . . Please, take me. Everything. . . All of it!"_

_With a glad cry, he swept her back into his arms and the two fell back in a whirlpool of pleasure in their deepest, hot kiss, wrapping themselves in their most heated passion as they devour each other in their tight, loving embrace. _**]**

"And – CUT!" Ogata shouted as he raised in hand up in signal. The first assistant cameraman snapped the top of his slate back down. "First take, done!"

Ren and Tina broke off from their kiss just in time, panting as they tried to catch back their breath. He released his tight grip on her, letting her stand properly on the floor. Both their eyes lingered in deepest stare, and then Ren turned to walk away. Can she still continue to call him little monster and childish now?

"Wow! Really, that amazing, Kuon-san!" Kijima exclaimed in excitement. Kijima's role in the series is Ren's character's best friend. His take on the previous scene was done. Too bad Ren hadn't caught him up and his take was done just as he arrived, thanks to Tina's sudden appearance at TBM. He then patted his shoulder. "I didn't know you were that good! Just one take. So incredible, bro!"

"Thanks for the compliment," Ren answered calmly, wiping a smear on his lips. Damnit, this fucking dirt. The pressure that still lingered in this mouth was also as hard as stone that drops on the ground. Shit.

He walked towards the dressing room. Yashiro stood a few meters ahead of him, right in front of the door. Both of them had the same faint, dark expression that could further harden the already cold ice. For Yashiro, there was no need to watch the entire take as he knew just how naturally amazing his client was. One scene was all that was just needed. Nothing more. Plus no NG's. All the more he doesn't have to watch when it's the snake of a bitch was right there acting with his little brother.

"Still a good take, Ren," Yashiro said, putting back his loose spectacles up on his nose as Ren passed him by silently. He then held a wet facial tissue up, still pissed to the core. For the very first time in his life, he can finally let out more steam of himself freely to this man and started, "Wipe that shit on your lips. You may look an experienced motherfucker out there in that scene, but I can't take how fucking disgusting you look to me right now. . ."

What the hell? This guy smooth with the shit. Yashiro looked better in this state! Who would when this was also Yashiro's first time to have met someone who had the nerve to step all over him that easily? Yashiro had never felt degraded like this in his entire life. His pride as the no. 1 manager in Japan, had indeed been shattered shamelessly. Now it's about time he had to stand firm as if that was just nothing. Ren felt impressed. This is what a manager should be. Maybe which is the reason why Kotonami Kanae said yes to him. He bet with a woman like that, for sure Yashiro would be the one to pay car notes and everything.

Smiling at him, Ren took the wet facial tissue gratefully. "Thank you, Yashiro-san. You anticipate me."

"No problem. You're welcome, Ren. I always knew you'd need one," he said. He followed Ren inside. "I don't give a damn how incredible that was. Neechan should fucking take that kiss back."

Ren chuckled to that spat. He sat on his silver chair and grabbed the soft towel. Wiping a sweat on his face, he listened to Yashiro. "By the way, neechan called while you're shooting."

"Ah– really? How was she doing?" Ren asked. As if nothing great had happened, ignoring the entire situation, Yashiro talked about his phone conversation with Kyoko, as he closed the dressing room door shut behind him.

Far back at the stage, Tina stood speechless. Slowly placing up the straps of her silk night gown back on her shoulders, Tina thought how breathtakingly amazing Ren was during the take. It all took just one scene and Ren had done the adlib perfectly. . . . All the more she felt more embarassed when during the shooting, she loosened herself and got lost in his act, thinking it was Ricky all along. . . . . Well he perfectly acted Ricky during the entire take alright. . . .

She had walked back towards her dressing room with what she hoped was great dignity. She was quite surprised that she could move at all, for her legs beneath the long silk night gown were shaking terribly. She was very confused, and not just a little frightened yet excited by her natural reaction to Ren. That man. . . . Kuon. He had indeed turned into such a fantastic man. . Now she finally understood. . . No wonder so many girls were falling all over him, even in the past. . . . He was so fascinating, thought Tina, and when their eyes met there had been a moment of deep recognition. Well, for her part alone. . . . But she must never forget that deep within the depths of her heart, still, that man was the one who put her Ricky in great danger, ending his early life to pieces. . . . That was the most unforgivable thing he could have ever done to her. . . . Yes, what he had done was the worst of all possible nightmares she could have ever imagine happening. . . . He had killed Ricky. . . . He had broken their dreams. . . . Her life got shattered. . . . Her pride as Christina Ruthgard, now Christina Takahashi, now ended in shambles. . . . She was as far worse as a dead person walking alive. . . .

"You surely know how to get a woman crazy all over for you," Tina muttered silently inside the dressing room, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. For the very first time in her life, she had gazed upon her own image again. She was still ravishingly beautiful. Yet the glint in her eyes when Ricky was all that she had was long gone.

She will definitely shatter that life of his, just the same way as what happened to her. . . .

Suddenly, at that instant, her cellphone began to ring. Tina picked it up, and pushed the button.

"Yes, Christina speaking," Tina answered, smiling at the mirror. A cold, female voice about in her early twenties spoke back.

"_Miss Tina, I have arrived at the airport just now."_

Tina felt great sparks of triumph and excitement began to fill her veins. It has finally started . . . . At last, the wait has finally come. . . .

"You called just at the right time," Tina said, flashing a cold, evil grin.

**# # # ~~~ # #**

It would be a wise decision to go and visit Ren for a while, Kyoko had thought as she arrived at the park the following cloudy morning. Production propsmen had just passed by her with a load of hose towards the other side of the park, where the rest of the team were busily preparing the set for the following take. Kyoko had just noticed her fellow friend Momose entering a white van on a parking lot far from the filming set. Right beside hers was a row of large buses probably for the rest of the production team. She then walked further towards the set and other workers had immediately recognized an incoming guest with a huge surprise in their eyes.

"Ah, it's Kyoko-sama!"

"Kyoko-sama is here?"

"My, this is unexpecting of a top actress in Japan!"

A fellow supporting actress hurried to Ogata, who was concentrating on studying the recent acting of a particular scene in one of the monitors, listening intently to his huge earphones. "Sensei! Ogata sensei!" She then placed her hand on the director to get his attention. Ogata turned and pulled off his earphones. "What is it, Natsumi-chan?"

"Excuse me Ogata sensei. . . But Hizuri Kyoko-san is here!"

"Eh–?" Ogata couldn't believe what he had just heard.

On a side right where the panel of monitors for the director's viewing were located, Yashiro had just passed Ren a bottle of cold water when he suddenly heard a slight commotion on the far end of the set. Standing cheerfully among the center of the group was his dearest little friend.

"Ren, it's neechan. She's here," Yashiro reminded. He then walked towards her as Ren turned around and placed his bottle on the ground.

"Kyoko neechan. What are you doing here?" Yashiro greeted with a happy smile.

"Ah– good morning, Yashiro-san," Kyoko replied. "I just came here to see how things are going today. How are you?"

"Doing great," Yashiro lied. That snake just didn't stop. Best not to worry Kyoko for that. It's unecessary. Just then, Ren came up behind him. Kyoko was speechless. Her dearest beloved looked utterly handsome in his attire right now: His hair had been dyed black again, this time it had done sleek and was combed back smoothly. A few tresses of his bangs hung neatly at the sides of his face. It was as if looking straight at Kuu- Otousama's signature hairstyle. His sleeves were folded up nicely, up to his well-muscled arms. The flaps lay wide open, revealing a good view of his bare, chiseled chest. A sparkling black and silver anchor pendant from Vivienne Westwood hung from his silver chain. His shirt was tucked in his fitted faded jeans, and he looked great in his hard, dark brown outdoor shoes. This was the first time in her life to have seen Ren wearing a small, silver Vivienne Westwood earring in his right ear. It suited him perfectly. It felt as if she had gone head over heels in love with him again.

Ren enjoyed the sweet surprise in his wife's eyes, moving their stares ever slowly from his head to toe. A genuine smile lit up on his lips. This was priceless. Yeah, she liked how he looked right now. He moved slowy towards her, taking her close in his arms.

"I never expect you to be here, dear," Ren said warmly. He clearly understood Yashiro's mask. It was not long ago that Tina had hit on him again as soon as they arrived at the set. He gave a loving kiss on her soft cheek and spoke softly. "You didn't called me. You should have let me known you're coming. . ."

Kyoko moved up to his soft touch on her forehead his lips gave. He liked how her hands lay on his chest as they stood this close to each other. Kyoko nodded lightly. "Mmm. . Sorry I didn't. I just want to see you today, anata," she said. She then flashed her wonderful smile. "I won't take long, I'm going back as soon as I finish watching your take."

"Well, I guess have to do NG's then. I only have one scene for today before we move to the next location," Ren answered. Yashiro chuckled, moving his head in utter disbelief. NG's, huh. What the fuck.

"No. I don't want to see unecessary bloopers," Kyoko said. "Seeing you right now is enough. Just do your best, anata." Ren smiled. Yes, this was his wife. She's encouring him to be more perfectionist. How sweet.

"Kyoko-chan! It's great to see you!" Ogata said, coming towards them. "I've never heard from you since you stayed with Kuon-kun."

"Good morning, Ogata sensei," Kyoko greeted, bowing respectfully. "Yes, I have to let you know I just stopped by to see Kuon for a while. I'm so sorry to have disturbed you. You must be filming right now–"

"Ahahaha! No none at all, Kyoko-chan!" Ogata insisted, raising both his hands up to hold back Kyoko's low bow. "You came just at the right time. We were just done with the first scene today. We'll only shoot a few scenes with Rika-san and Kuon-kun today, then we go to the city for the next shoot."

Takarada Rika. . . . One of the most finest actresses in Hollywood, now the leading lady in this television series. . . . What must she looked like?

"Come. You should stay for a while and have a good look around," Ogata said, leading Kyoko and the rest of the group further towards the other side of the set. "We'll be shooting in the next five minutes."

Inside the biggest trailer parked beside a bus, Tina sat quietly as a makeup artist had just finished styling her hair. There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's time to shoot, Takarada Rika-sama," a young, male voice called.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Okay everyone, let's get started," Ogata commanded at the center of the set. Ren and Tina stood a few meters apart from each other. "You focus your angle towards Ren's side."

"Hai, director!" a cameraman not far from Tina's left shouted. Ogata then hurried back to the huge black parasol, where his panel of monitors lined neatly to one another. His assistant handed his earphones to him. He took them and wore them, sat on his silver chair, then called on his megaphone. "Let's begin."

The first assistant cameraman fixed his blue cap down his forehead. "Yosh." He moved the slate in front of him and shouted loudly, holding the lever up. "Ready! Everyone quiet! Marker up! Scene 49, take one!"

Silence then filled the air, as thrilling as the birds that flew across the sky. His echoing voice reached everyone's ears, as far as the group of fans standing far from the park's side banister, standing attentively in anticipation as they watched the shooting ahead.

"_PROPS!"_ the first assistant cameraman shouted. Just then, a group of men on the far side of the park moved a lever and a perfect amount of water splashed across the center of the set, as if real rain had showered generously upon Ren and Tina. The voice of the first assistant echoed louder across the water.

"_CAMERAS!"_

A cameraman on Ren's right shouted. "Angle one, speed!"

A dolly slowly moved far from Tina and Ren. "Angle two, speed!"

A cameraman on Tina's left, the one whom Ogata was directed with instructions to, shouted loud. "Angle three, speed!"

A crane slowly motioned downwards. A man controlling it from below shouted. "Angle four, speed!"

Ogata then took his megaphone. Now it was his turn to call out, his voice echoing deeply in the air just as the first assistant clapped the slate. "ACTION!"

**[**_Everything went worse to Gia. She caught her dear husband with someone else right at her dear friend's apartment, her father on the move recently against the other rival families in the underworld– almost killing him with the process, and Kira was almost seen with her yesterday by her husband's man. Just as her relationship bloomed further, it withered back again._

"_Gia. Let's stop seeing each other," Ren said under the rain, standing tall, gazing at her. Gia could hardly believe what she had heard._

"_Kira–"_

"–_I can't let this go on," Ren insisted, turning his head away from her. Hidden in the shadows across the road, Kira just saw her being pulled roughly by her dear husband out from the club last night, embarassing her in front of her close friends. "I just can't bear to see you get hurt, Gia. . . ."_

_Yet Tina hurried and hugged his back close to her, stopping him just as he planned to walk away. Tina spoke softly. "Please, Kira! It's alright. . . Just don't say anything anymore. . ."_

_Ren turned around and looked deeply into her eyes. He held her chin and caressed her face inches from him. Then he swept her towards him and locked her soft lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. Tina wrapped her arms around him in this rain, letting him pull her closer to his body. On and on the passion rise further, as Gia and Kira buried themselves in this heated kiss in each other's arms._**]**

Standing silently beside Yashiro, Kyoko thought Ren's leading lady was an amazing actress. She was beautiful, and looked so elegant in her manner. . . . So this was the popular actress everyone had been talking about excitedly. . . . But why was it that even if this was just an act, a great pang of pain stabbed at her heart? The more she continued gazing at them in that delicious kiss, locked close to each other in that tight embrace, without a care in the world in that rain, the more painful her chest felt. Kyoko quickly turned her eyes away from them. This was unbearable. Even the kiss was no good at all, Kyoko realized. No kiss, no sex, not even an embrace will do. Not on her husband. Not Kuon! In this eternal silence, Kyoko waited. Her hands clutched at the handles of her leather bag tightly. Her fingers curled in a tight fist they dug deeply into her skin. The pain was nothing compared to how she felt right now. This had to hurry. . . Please hurry up with it, director Ogata. . . . Please! Please hurry and stop it!

"_AND– CUT! GOOD JOB!" _Ogata's loud voice on the megaphone shouted in the air. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief. Just in time!

The splash was turned off right away. Ren and Tina quickly broke from their kiss. Since they were standing wet in front of all the production team present in this set, Tina anticipated more grievous act. She'd better speak so as all of them could hear. "You were really cold as ever," she said, in her coolest teasing voice. "We can love each other as crazy as wild animals."

Ren pushed her arms away from her grip on his waist. "Only in this series."

Watching Ren walked away, Tina smirked in her gorgeously evil grin. _"Hmmph! You'll see. . . . I won't stop at this loveplay right when we're still on the first stage, Kuon. Hahaha. . . I can't wait until I see you torn in pieces. It has finally begun, dear."_

Yashiro picked the half-filled bottle up and handed it to Ren now coming towards them. "That was great," Yashiro said with a clean fake smile, clearly hating that fact to the deepest core of his being. What the fuck was wonderful in that scene? It was rabid. Kyoko nodded happily.

"If you feel uncomfortable, don't come to the set anymore, anata," Ren said softly in his low, cool voice as he grabbed the bottle. Damn! He hit the spot right there! Best to keep this low from him. Just smile calmly as if nothing happened.

"I know. But when I'm here I get to see my dearest husband. At least, even for a while," Kyoko said. Ren opened his bottle. "I'm sorry, anata– I can't help you much," he said. Her presence greatly inspired him. Just seeing her standing there is enough to make him happy, even for just a while. "Mmm. . . don't mind it," Kyoko said, raising her hand up. "That's okay, anata. You're busy with this series too."

Standing across her silver chair, Tina irritatingly stared at Kyoko. "Who's that little girl?" Tina spatted as her assistant placed a towel around her. "What?" her assistant asked in surprise. "I've been noticing her since I got back to the set," Tina answered hotly, her brows furrowed. "She doesn't look like one of the staff around here. And yet she keeps hanging over Kuon. It's annoying."

"I've seen her just today, Madam," her assistant replied. "She may be Hizuri Kuon's wife that everyone on the set had been talking about."

"Huh? That girl?" Tina laughed. Unbelievable. This won't be taking any further action until it's proven that she really was Kuon's wife.

"I'm free tomorrow."

"Yeah? Really, anata?" Kyoko asked in surprise. Ren smiled back at her. "Ah. . So tomorrow, we can spend the entire day together," he said. This was great. He had to pull a date back even for just one day, so he can be with his beloved wife. Staying all alone in the house must have filled her with too much loneliness. At least just this once, he can have a break off.

"I'm sorry but your day off has been cancelled, Ren," Yashiro said, breaking the thrill between the two. "You'll be busy the whole day tomorrow. Sorry for breaking that out, neechan."

"Ah– no it's alright. I understand," Kyoko said with a smile. Too bad she'll still be left alone in the house. She missed him!

"There are several promotional activities for the drama. You also have to go on interviews with Takarada Rika-san, Ren," Yashiro added. "When was that scheduled?" Ren asked. Though he had this calm composure, it was clear that deep in his heart he was irritated at this sudden change. This was Lory's doing all along. It really has begun.

As the two gentlemen were talking about the scheduled plans for tomorrow, Kyoko felt a sharp, dark aura aimed towards her. She turned her head and gazing right back at her was Tina. She now wore a warm bath robe in her silver chair, her legs folded. Hot tea steamed in the cup she was holding to warm her hands. Behind the wet curtain of her bangs, Tina's cold stare lit a piercing fire beneath her blue eyes, sending daggers of ice straight at Kyoko. For Kyoko's part, she had never felt such dark, deep loathing, as deep as the depths of the ocean, from someone in her life before. Why was this woman glaring at her? What's going on?

**# # # ~~~ # #**

**#Author's Note:**_ Wow. Tina's liking Ren's kisses. Damn! Kyoko should take that kiss back, right? She'd better be! Let's find that out when we meet again at Chapter Twenty Two guys! Take good care! I love you! Mwah mwah mwah! Oh, the timeline will appear next time. For now I'm not putting it in the next chapters. _

_Lots of hugs and kisses,_

_~MrAZ _


	22. Act 22: The Love Drama

**#Author's Note:**_ Things are getting steamier and steamier every minute here, if you know what I mean. :D I think I've spoiled you guys too much with all these bunch of black forest cakes lol! Are you guys okay with it? Just tell me. ^_~ If you feel uncomfortable with it, just let me know and I might do a little changes (Or I might not do anything with it at all lol). But if you love it then, also let me know, so I can continue giving you more of what you guys love, okay? Lol! MrAZie just loves her dearest beloveds and I like giving the readers more smutty surprises, since, we all know we have to wait for a whole month without any new chapter update. We just have to stretch our patience more before sensei's giving us chapter. . . Umm, chapter. . . Uhhh. . . Man I forgot. Oh yeah– chapter 195. So at least, there's something for us to kill time by reading fanfics, to prolong that excitement. I mean, she definitely enjoyed watching her fans suffer eh? Making us wait for a hella long time. December 5! That's too much! Well I don't like it at all if you ask me. But, since that's her finest wish, then, we have no choice but to just go along with it. At least, the latest ending on that page was undeniably and unexpectedly sexy. I don't think that's a comeback for Kyoko. Ren was lost in jealousy for a while on that chapter, and Kyoko was more surprised with that. Like,"where the heck was my dear brother in here? What's going on–?" So she go to her Setsu pulse and just "glued" him on the spot to remind him of it. I'm trying not to paint too much spoilers for others who haven't gone to the recent chapter yet lol! I'm sorry I can't resist! Lol. Am I fine with that discussion guys? Did I mention too much? I want to thank you all for adding me in your favorite authors list, for following this story and for liking it by leaving some reviews! I really enjoyed reading them all. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I'm glad I've made you guys happy for it just as much as I had so much fun while writing it. Though at times I cried along the way, too much concentration lol! I'm fine with your questions or predictions or anything regarding a particular chapter. Don't be shy lol, I like to discuss some of that with you too, so feel free to ask me in PM or at the reviews section. I'm definitely visiting there a lot to see what you all guys think after all. ^_^ And I'm definitely replying them, so feel at home and talk to me about it! As for the detailed timeline, you guys might be wondering why I haven't added that recently. I plan not to because there was no need for that, for now. Things are at a steady balance with the current chapter and I feel that I don't want to break that thrill off by putting a timeline yet. So it would have to be somewhere in the later following chapters. Do look forward to it, because I'm always giving out detailed stuff there, something of like an added bonus to things that you might have missed out or forgotten as you go along reading a particular chapter. Okay? I'll add the timeline soon. _

**A reminder: [**_Italics inside bold brackets_**] –** Scenes that particularly appear in the manner which, like for example: a dvd that you just bought, and all those scenes in it was the 'final edit' of a film. That's how those brackets **[]** should be viewed upon. (Unless I mention something like a monitor or something, imagine it like you're watching a dvd, or tv or a movie:))

**#Disclaimer:**_ I don't think I still have to mention that I have no rights whatsoever on Skip Beat, since that's not mine at all. Only my Encore, full of layered black forest cakes! ^_^_

**_#Previously on Encore:_**_ Well, Kyoko's feeling uncomfortable as you know, Ren's not fine with the schedule changes at all, and Tina's in a bad mood. I do hope Ren's going to have a day off. I want him to give some time with Kyoko. . . Well. . . we'll see, right here on Chapter 22! Have fun reading guys! Enjoy! Mwah mwah! I love you! ^_^_

_**ACT TWENTY TWO**_

_**THE LOVE DRAMA**_

At Channel TCC studio the following morning, the audience awaited in excitement for the guests they'd been looking forward to see today. It had been three weeks now since the television series remake, _All The Things I Do For You_, a rated-R, suspense, crime and action-romance drama where Tina and Ren were the leading actors, had been aired nationwide. A remake, because it had been ten years now, since Lucifer's lead vocalist, Sakuya Ookouchi and Sakura Ayako had played the leading characters in the drama. There had been many humps during that time, which was the reason why there were also a lot of scandals been placed everywhere in the media world. This time, the drama had the same impact. Since Tina came all the way from Paris to visit Japan, everyone were looking forward to her acting in this controversial drama. Added to that, it was Ren who was taking over Sakuya's place to play the male lead, Kazuki Kira. The popularity polls had risen to new heights in just those number of weeks, as soon as the drama was released, but it still yet needed a much better impact to surpass the all-time favorite drama remake, _Dark Moon_, in which Ren and Ichinose Momose were the leading actors, and Kyoko the most popular villainess.Today was the first official interview of the two leading characters of the drama.

Backstage, Tina looked ravishingly seductive in her red chinese dress. The gown fitted her tight hourglass curves of her body like a glove. Two slits on each sides revealed her fair, milky-white legs. A diamond shaped design on her neckline accentuated her big, well-rounded cleavage. Painted on her lips for a final touch, a trademark watershine diamonds red lipstick, a bold color of blood that contrasted with her smooth, fair complexion. Her red stiletto heels matched her dress perfectly. Ren stood silent beside her, looking perfect in his black Giorgio Armani designer suit. His hair was styled neatly back, as this was his hairstyle in the series, with a few bangs hung partly on the side of his face. As usual, he also wore Vivienne Westwood silver necklace, where Kira's silver and black anchor hung gleaming on the chain against his well-muscled chest, leaving the flaps of the suit wide open to reveal that wonderful smooth skin, an eyecandy for every woman falling for him at the audience.

"Please stand-by to get onstage," a second assistant floor manager spoke politely. Tina and Ren nodded in silence. Just then, the background music for the show filled the air, and the audience clapped and cheered happily as the two hosts walked toward the center of the stage. They had greeted the drama's fans for a while, and talked for a good few minutes. While waiting, Tina suddenly wrapped her arms around Ren's right arm. She leaned closer towards him and spoke tenderly, "The audience wants to see us off-screen too," she said. "Whether or not we're getting along outside the drama. To satisfy their curiousity is our job too." Ren just stood there gazing cold daggers at her. This motherfucker for a bitch.

"Our special guests today, are two leading actors of the action-romance drama, _All The Things I Do For You_," a female host said, standing happily with her partner onstage. The male host then added, "Please help us welcome them–"

"_HIZURI KUON AND TAKARADA RIKA!"_

Amidst the earsplitting cheers from the audience, so loud the studio must have collapsed the next second, Tina and Ren appeared at the entrance. Confetti was generously poured down upon them, and Tina was waving happily close to Ren. Playing along to their cheers, and teasing all the fans, she wiped a few colored foils away from Ren's hair. Ren felt disgusted. It felt entirely uncomfortable at all to smile at them when this big snake was clinging so close to him. Damnit! This woman!

"Kyaaaa! Kuon-sama was just as cold as Kira!" a fangirl in her teens squealed in excitement.

"He's so perfect to play Kira-sama!" another fangirl shouted from the back of the seats. "Kira-sama!"

"_What the fuck. Ren's still sticking close to that damn woman,"_ Yashiro thought, watching as he stood silently in similar disgust, right beside the nearest cameraman. His brown eyes sparked with irritation behind the spectacles. _"Well that's part of their acting too. . . . Even if it's just acting, it looks plain annoying." _

And to think that fucking woman tried to humiliate him and Ren. She even trampled on his pride as a manager! She may look fucking pretty and sexy as hell, _"But that ugly personality of hers is just plain gross she disgust me to pieces. . . Even though Ren has this topnotch 'Lady Killer' title. Why the hell did he choose to mix around with HER now?! He must be having fun reliving the past! As if!"_

"Ah– good morning to you two, Kuon-san! Rika-san!" the hosts greeted together as Tin and Ren sat beside each other at the opposite sofa.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Tina greeted back in her sexy grin. She heard a lot of teasing whistles in the air and she laughed. Waving at the audience, the loud cheers and whistles blew further. So there were also guys among the audience.

"Rika-sama! I love you!"

"I love you, Rika!"

Wonderful! They just love her to death!

"Hello. Good morning to you too," Ren said in his perfect Kira's cool voice. All the fangirls got swooned right away. The hosts laughed happily.

"Yah You two look so perfect! I love that dress honestly, Rika-san!" the female host said. "You look so gorgeous!"

"My, what a compliment. Hahaha!" Tina said, feeling the color rose faintly in her cheeks. "Well thank you! I like your yellow gown too!" At that sudden praise, Tina fakely wiped the bridge of her nose with her finger. How unbelievable that she was complimenting the host! Why! "_Fuck. You're blinding me with that bright color! So early in the morning and you chose a yellow strapless, empire-cut gown that drags your thin, little body to the floor with that long tail? You must be running out of curtains in your bedroom, girl! Don't choose something that shows off your skin and bones! What are you, anorexic?"_

"_She may have us this time. But Ren and I sure aren't going to just sit around and do nothing about it," _Yashiro thought in clenched teeth.

"Now to start, the two of you are leading actors in this drama," the male host began. "But, is there any relationship going on offscreen?"

This put Tina to give off a slightly shy laugh. "The things you've just said right now– I think it's going to upset so many of Kuon-san's fans here very much. I'm sure!"

Right as expected, the fans teasingly booed and laugh excitedly. "But that's not entirely impossible between us. I am aware of the fact that Kuon-san is already married," she added. "On the set, we're similar in terms of dedicating ourselves to our role. We always put in our best effort. On and off screen, we have this wonderful chemistry together that I think it greatly puts up that image to both our Kira and Gia. Sometimes, we loosen ourselves a bit and rehearse parts together with director Ogata, as there are some scenes that involve a strict prohibition for us two. Because, you know. . . Both of us are on a married level. Right, Kuon-san?"

Ren just sat quietly beside her. _"I don't know what the fuck that woman's trying to do now,"_ Ren's cold voice spoke at the back of his mind. _"It doesn't bother me a single bit. I can give my past to all those women I've been with out there. But I'm giving my present and future only to my wife that I love to pieces. . . It only belongs to Kyoko. No one else."_

Sitting on the sofa across the flat screen television, Kyoko watched Tina and Ren. It had been just in time that Kyoko felt in the mood to watch something. She had prepared a pitcher of fresh orange juice and poured some in her glass, got back to the living room and turned on the TV. She had flicked through the channels and suddenly noticed Ren and Tina on a popular show. Yashiro was right there, definitely, watching them from backstage. Kyoko immediately felt uncomfortable seeing her dear husband sitting so close to this popular actress in Hollywood. Although they looked teasingly good in front of the cameras, Kyoko wasn't the person to be fooled by anything like that at all. All the more Tina's comment on that question seemed unfitting, for someone like her who was also, in fact, married to someone of high status in the business. Why would she answered something like that? It appeared that there was indeed some kind of relationship going on with them! Was this true? Well they might have been just acting. . . . But, still. . . . They were filming the series together almost every single day. Perhaps in one setting, they acted out nude scenes together. . . . Those scenes were almost in every other setting of the script, regardless of who the characters were, not just Kira and Gia. . . . And yes, she had read the entire edited version, thanks to cleaning the dressing room and found that in one of the top drawers on Ren's walk-in closet. . . . Plus, she had watched the series right from its official release. . . . Ren, as always, perfected his Kira, and Kyoko's very first time to have seen him in such a state that she almost felt Kira's deep feelings toward Gia. And that hurts so much, to watch Ren with that painful, loving expression as deeper as his Katsuki, as if Gia was the only person whom he couldn't live without. . . . Who knows. . . . Tina might be right. Or maybe her. . . .

"_I can believe you, neh. . . . Kuon?" _Kyoko's voice asked at the back of her mind, watching Ren on the screen in his perfect Kira mannerism, sitting silently while Tina did all the answering beside him. Then all of a sudden, Tina held Ren's arm and leaned on him. This was painful to watch, yet she didn't have the urge to pick up that remote from the center glass table and turn it off. Kyoko could still remember the deep conversation they just had last night. . . .

Inside the mid-dark bedroom, with only one lampshade on, snuggled naked beneath the covers on the bed, lay Ren and Kyoko, exhausted after they had deeply immersed in their hungry loveplay a few minutes ago. Thrice, Kyoko was sent to her whirlpools of climax that kept rising further and further up that Kyoko just can't seem to keep all of it. That was such a good sensation, and although she had let Ren know that she can't bear everything that was undeniably good, "so good", she just loved the entire play Ren had given her with his heart and soul. When the moment of silence kept stretching itself further, it abrupted when Kyoko turned and lay her head on Ren's heart, listening to its wonderful heartbeat, the beat of his crazy love for her.

"Kuon?" Her soft, little voice started. Her energy was wiped out by this strong man that was her beloved husband, that she only watched the soft, deep yellow light coming from the lampshade, steadying itself on the wall. Today had been a good night; outside the open window, a generous beam of moonlight swept across the room, and although the streets had gone to a state of silence, the city of Tokyo was still wide awake at midnight. Her eyes could still see a few stars shining brightly across the dark horizon. When the stillness of this bedroom was what it had came back to her in reply, Kyoko tried calling her beloved again for the second time. Perhaps he might have gone back to sleep. His breathing became regular now.

"_. . . Kuon–?"_

Yet, unknown to her, there was a genuine hint of love that flashed in his sensual lips. Kyoko felt her smooth back was caressed tenderly by his big hand, holding her close to him. "Hmm?" came his sweet, loving voice. Oh, the emperor who was a starving beast a while ago, was still wide awake. Kyoko lay her hand across his chest, feeling those hard muscles with her slim, slender fingers.

"Uhmm. . . I hope you don't mind me asking this. . ." Kyoko said in her shy voice. His hand continued to caress her back. "That's okay, go on," he replied.

"Ummm. . . Well. About that actress playing the lead character with you in the series. . . . That Takarada Rika-san. . . Was she– was she your girlfriend in the past?" Kyoko asked. There was complete silence. It's alright if he chose not to say anything at all. She was already prepared for that. He might not want to talk about it for another thing.

Ren's eyes fluttered open. The moment he had dreaded not arriving has finally come. And her voice sounded worried. How he wished this matter won't arise. He had to think of a better answer for that. For the first time in his life, Ren had placed himself in Lory's shoes. . . . If he were in Lory's thoughts, and this came up, what would he say? He could hear him say, _"Just make up something approvable. Something that she will believe."_ It was unsure if Kyoko will dwell into this much. He'd better get prepared for that, too. And be prepared to tell her things that were not even happening. . . . Well, if indeed things actually happened with Tina, there was only one solution for that. . . . There had to be a perfect situation he had to put himself in. . . . Yes, that had to be. . . . And that was exactly right. He had to place himself in Ricky's shoes. . . . Right in his memory. . . .

For a moment, Ren just never spoke. "Um, I'm sorry for asking you that, anata," Kyoko apologized. Her fingers dug in his skin, clenching into a tight fist in shame and hid her face in his chest. She felt embarassed asking him that. No, she'd better not step further in that landmine. _"What was wrong with me? Why should I worry about that actress?"_

Just then, she felt Ren's hand wrapping themselves around her, pulling her closer towards him in his loving embrace.

"What's wrong? Does that woman bother you?" his soft voice spoke. If only she could look up she can see a loving smile there. "What's that actress to you, Kuon?" she asked sincerely, hiding the truth of her feelings deeper. Yet, that seemed unecessary. Kuon had already caught that feeling just in her fake, shy voice. "Have you. . . known each other for a long time? Yashiro had mentioned to me, that she had told you how you were the same as before. . . and how close you two were."

At last, the thing that she had longed not hear finally reached her ears. ". . . . We were in a relationship before."

Her eyes drew in a slight surprise. "Eh. . ."

"That was a long time ago," he said. Well, they were indeed in a relationship before, only as close friends who kept on arguing with each other like wild brats, because she got jealous of him being that close to Ricky all the damn time. Only he had better linked his real life to some of Ricky's own– before Ricky had met Tina, otherwise things will seem confusing.

"Even though I've got such wonderful parents, a queen in the runway and of Hollywood, and the finest action star of all time, I was a worthless kid who wandered the streets. . . ." he said. "I got fed up in that shadow behind the status of my parents that I just left. I was like a wild dog in the past. Struggling to live, depending only on myself. The only way to survive was to depend on the abilities that I have. One of them was to depend on my piano-playing skills that my father had taught me. . . . Foolish it seems, even if I was engaged in almost every fight you can imagine. I know the life of a bastard living in the streets of the most dangerous state in America. There was one of those jobs where I got fired. . . . I kept naming them to you before, right? I was ruthless, yet deep in my heart I felt I just had to let out everything I have been feeling through music, one of the only things that he had given me. I was working for a few bars. Rushing from one place to another every night. Just to earn enough money for survival. . . . It was around that time that I got to know her. . . ."

He had better make up something in Tina's life then that would sound believable to his dear beloved's ears. It won't hurt to link the real Tina to this stage person she herself and Ricky had created. "Takarada Rika was born in the rich family. Her parents owned this large family business, and at such young age, she was left with great inheritance unimaginable. Her mother died while giving birth to her, and her father was killed in a tragic accident. Her brother was a fool, with just the world of money he was obsessed with, that he had tried linking Rika to this board member of their company. She had dreams of her own, so she left and also struggled painfully as I was back then. . . . In this industry, she had found her dream, climbing the ladder to the top, both in entertainment industry and the modeling world, where no one would reach her. It's the only way that she can live. Which was the reason why a part of you had reminded me of her. . ." Just then Ren's eyes grew wide in surprise to his own words. Shit. Lie. Fucking lie! That's not it! It was his dear mother Juliella whom he was greatly reminded the most of Kyoko, but whatever, he had already said it! Good thing Kyoko continued to lay there, as still and silent as a sleeping cat.

"When we met, Takarada Rika was a fresh actress back then," he continued, caressing Kyoko's shoulders and her back while he spoke. "She had almost reached the top model stage, yet she had always wanted to become a superstar. So she kept searching for chances. The reason she hooked up with me back then may be just for fun."

"_I only knew bits from Kuon's past," _Kyoko thought in realization. She had only discovered something, but not entirely everything in that state. "Have you. . . ever loved Takarada Rika, Kuon?"

Feeling himself in Ricky's shoes, to the state back when Ricky had met this unknown woman Ricky had mentioned to Ren in the past, he answered in the same way Ricky had answered his best friend, "Well, I don't know. . . . To her I might have been just a kid who helped relieve her boredom. It could've been just a little love game for her. I broke up with her when I believed that was it. I'm not a toy for anyone. After that, she got a commercial contract and got popular really fast. And now, she's a popular actress. . . . The little boy whom she was once with grew up to be a young man now married to an amazing, most popular actress in Japan, and has appeared in her life once again. So she's probably reminiscing the past and has the urge to relive and revive it. . . . Mah, well, I guess that's what she's thinking of."

He heard Kyoko gave off a little sigh. "I haven't got much of confidence in myself recently then," she honestly said. "Speaking of Takarada Rika, she's so popular, right from Hollywood of all places in the industry, and so pretty. . . And I'm– well. . . ."

It was hard to go on with that. Kyoko couldn't speak anything more. Ren smiled. With his long fingers, he stroked a few tresses of her long, silky black hair. "Yeah, currently the most popular actress in Japan, the highest paid top model in Japan, and not just some ordinary girl. . . . The colorful butterfly whom everyone loved, was in fact, a mysterious transparent butterfly after all. The only one that can easily turn into a magnificent butterfly however and whenever she pleases. . . . And at the turn of the tide, she has captivated this fairy prince who she had met once. Since then, the fairy prince had fallen madly in love with her. "

Now that made Kyoko looked up and stare at him. There was a fiery gaze beneath those deep blue green eyes that sent thrills in Kyoko's spine. She caressed the side of his face lovingly with a tender smile. "Kuon. . ."

"And that most beautiful butterfly, was my very own princess, now my ever dearest wife. . . . who I love so much more than anything. . . . My one and only pride in my life," he said, looking up at her with the most precious love in his voice. He stroke the black curtain of hair that fell at the side of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. He spoke softly. "It doesn't matter, Kyoko. . . . I don't care what that woman's trying to do now. It doesn't bother me at all, not even a single bit. . . ."

This time, he became serious. There was a fire of truth that kept burning in his heart as he continued, "Anata, I can give my past to all those women out there. But my present and future. . . . Everything. . . . it all belongs to you alone."

"All of it?" she asked.

He caught that fine chin with his hand and just right there, Kyoko bent and caught his lips with hers. Ren locked that masterfully, kissing her deeply. With a triumphant cry she moaned in his deep kiss. He held her buttock and turned, offering the amazing shrine of her entire body with his trail of kisses, rendering her helpless with pleasure. He let his eyes wander over the new fullness of her breasts, now in perfect roundness and size. Shit, he had done a great job! He caressed the living roundness, teasing them with his mouth and teeth, playing, nipping and sucking them. Kyoko, barely breathing, prayed he would sink further in this marvelous love with her. In that state of ecstasy that Kyoko wrapped herself together with him tonight, she felt his great manhood penetrate her sweet maidenhead. She welcomed his sweet assault and reveled in his passion, ever rising further again that she just loved everything of it. Her wonderful, smooth legs wrapped around him, her lovely hips moved in sensuous rhythm with him. Ren had bent over his beautiful wife, pumping her smoothly, driving her to that world he knew she had ever wanted. Kyoko was too sensuous a woman to deny her body its exciting release. His hands stroked her tense body lovingly. Damn it! Dearest heaven, she was so beautiful! Her black cloud of hair swirling about in the white soft pillows, her hazel eyes filled with ecstasy, her incredulous face when she welcomed him deep inside, her hands sliding on his chest and then on his back. Even in her present state she was outrageously desirable than anyone he could have ever imagined! His mouth gently found hers, while he kept pressing her further. Sighing deeply she slid her arms about his neck, and gave herself over his keeping. She stretched herself to welcome more of him, taking everything with her. His lips then found her little ear and he whispered softly, "All of it, sweetheart."

He bit the little ear playfully. His lips found hers again and for a moment she pulled her lips away from him long enough to whisper in answer, "Yes, Kuon! Yes, yes. . ." breathed Kyoko. "Yes! Oh, please love me more! Kuon!" Then her mouth fused fiercely to his again, and he drove her further and deeper in sensuous rhythm. So deeper this depth of his love was! Suddenly she was lost in a burst of searing passion that swept over her body instantly, nearly rendering her unconcious. She loved how he pressed her deeper and deeper into the mattress. It was too much, yet so wonderful. His hands drove sensuously in a loving upward stroke, up to her arms on the headboard, and locked her hands with his. Moaning to beg him to drive her more, she clenched her hands in his tight grip, holding him tightly as he went further inside her. She want more and more until she couldn't held on to this amazing heaven. She let herself begin to fall away into another lovely world of sweet sensations, and she cried out her pleasure. . . .

Now as she sat quietly in this sofa, that uncomfortable feeling continued to swept over her. It was hard to keep watching her husband in close arms with Tina on that screen. _"Nothing will happen. I can believe you, right? Anata?" _Kyoko asked herself deeply in thought.

**# # # ~~~ # # **

**[ **_Along the dusty road, under the blazing heat of the sun one hot and windy day, Ren's Kira drove attentively inside his modified silver Nissan Skyline. His Toyota Supra got sold last week, as Kira felt he needed another car to suit his quenching thirst for speed. This new car had answered to that need, and Kira loved it. His team of closest friends had helped him redo the modifications that were more slammingly gorgeous as to the one they had done to the Supra. They changed the bumper's design, headlights and tail lights, the wheels' rims, even the interior design. Kira pushed the transmission to its third gear, speeding further down the road. Then his hand quickly pulled the transmission again, now in fourth gear. How swift the Skyline sped quickly down the road, avoiding cars like they were mere turtles on the sand. The Skyline drifted to a curb ever swiftly, its rear bumper nearly inches away from the railing, and got back up on the lane fast and sped up straight again. Another curb the Skyline drifted to the left, then halted right in front of a rusty gate. Squinting through the bright rays, Ren got out from his dusty car, looking deliciously handsome in his tight, white fitted sleeveless camisole, tracing the fine lines of his well-muscled arms, chest and abs. His silver Vivienne Westwood necklace gleamed in the light. He had a brown leather belt around his fitted faded jeans, and matching brown leather short boots. He walked further the open gate, and ahead on the wide lot, he watched an exciting commotion going on._

_His dear closest friends seemed not to noticed him entering the gate, as they were sitting on piled loose tires, drinking their can of beer. He saw his best friend there in his black sunglasses, Kijima's character named Katsuyuki Takashi, otherwise named by the group as 'Han', the team's second leader and Kira's business partner. He too was also wearing tight fitted sleeveless shirt, though only black in color. The group was cheering for someone practicing drifting on the empty lot with his silver Nissan 350Z. It had drifted badly, its rear end hitting the nearby pile of loose tires, then it turned back and hit another pile of large boxes on the other side of the lot. Ren saw Kijima almost choking happily on his beer._

"_Shit! That was worse, Kamata!" Kijima's Takashi shouted, wiping the beer from his chin with the back of his hand. The other peers kept laughing as he finally stood up and angrily teased, "Damn it! Oi–! Kamata! I fucking gave my days off and you still haven't learned a thing! Shit!"_

_Kira raised an eyebrow in surprise, following Kijima's gaze, looking at the poor car drifting madly ahead. Oh, so that was Kamata, Muramase's character. Kijima turned to someone familiar in the group, the girl who had played Mio's elder sister. When during that remake, Dark Moon, she had let her wavy blonde hair down, this time she had it up in a good bun. The rest of the group were still giggling through the stitch in their sides. _

"_Shit, Suki! Damnit!" Kijima shouted. Everything just didn't made any sense to Kijima's Takashi at all, to have seen his closest friend who he had treated almost like a little sister, going out with someone who can't even drive properly. To think that she came back with this guy saying that she just wanted to impress her close friend. Now it irritated Kijima even more. "Girl where the fuck did you get him from, huh? You shame me as hell, babe! What the fuck was wrong with you? This bitch. . ."_

_The character Suki giggled to his humor, she tried to explain to him. And still Kijima cut her off, "–Huh? What? I simply can't understand you. You're fucking blinded to this love you have for this motherfucker, Suki. He can't even make a good turn! –What? You're saying he's trying to impress me? Well he haven't a single thing impressed me with one bit ever since you two arrived. Girl you should've gone with me and look for someone else! I could've given you a better one! I thought you told me you liked Kurosaki! Man. . . I haven't gotten any sleep at all since yesterday and he was still dumb as shit–!"_

"–_Yo Takashi bro!" a guy from behind Suki called Kijima._

"–_Huh?!"_

"_Look who's here–" he jerked his head up. Kijima turned and there he was, his best friend walking towards them. Then, Suki and the rest were cheering and whistling loudy, deafening Kijima's ears that he covered one with his free hand, the other with his can of beer. "Man shut up!"_

"_WOOOOOO! KIRA-SAAAAAANNNN!"_

_Ren laughed at their greeting, walking towards them as he waved his hands up. _

"_How are you, Kira-san!" greeted Suki, hugging Ren. _

"_Still great, Suki," he replied. Suki hurried back to the lower tire, shouting to the guy who sat behind her. "Yo, Reiko-san! Go get him something to drink, will you!" she ordered. "Hai hai!" Reiko said as he jumped down and went inside the huge warehouse. Kira walked further. Takashi came up towards him, holding his hand up._

"_Man, it's been a while bro!" Kijima greeted. Ren got his hand and did a handshake with him. Their clenched fists then slammed on their shoulder in a hug. "You haven't called, Kira. What happened, hmm?"_

"_Sorry, Takashi, I got busy," Ren replied, now sitting on the hood of Kijima's modified 1970 Plymouth Satellite, parked at the shade outside the warehouse, not far from the pile of tires the group were sitting at. This place had more privacy, as no one dared to go near The Han's Hammer, the most respectable car in the racing and crime world, nor Kira's Skyline. Because every one feared these two cars, known as The Kings, as soon as one ever sees either one or both on the road. _

"_So, how are things going with your father?" Kijima asked, taking a sip of the cold beer from his can. "Is old man Don Michael alright?"_

"_Yeah, dad's fine," Ren nodded. "I had to stop him– but he still wants to go to Venice."_

_That news sent Kijima to a wide surprise. He could hardly believe this. "No. . . He couldn't– It'll be your sister's birthday tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, I know. . . But this Italian job they're doing seems dangerous to me," Ren said, feeling nervous. The two men silenced for a bit, as Reiko had found Ren and handed him the beer. "Thanks, Reiko-san." he thanked, taking the beer._

"_You're welcome, Kira-san!" Reiko replied, and left. Then Ren and Kijima went back to their important conversation._

"_Then? He hadn't called you since then?" Kijima asked. Ren shook his head. "No. Ever since he left."_

"_Well, he'll be alright," Kijima said, patting Ren's back. "Don't worry about that, hmm? He'll be fine. He's strong as hell. And you know that." Ren just nodded and smiled. He finally felt the comfort of drinking his beer in assurance. The cold alcohol soothed his dry throat. Then he spoke. "Thanks, bro. Thanks for being here for me."_

"_No problem. So– uhh. . . what about your chick?" Kijima started, his teasing smile lit up. "Man you never bring her here at all. Not once. You're the worst. I can't believe you."_

_Ren finally smiled. "Well, she's alright."_

"_Alright? How did you know she's alright right now?" he teased again. "One moment she arrived at your suite bruised as shit on the face, now she might be raped by that asshole any minute! We can kill him, man. "_

"_No. She's staying at my suite."_

_That choked Kijima on his can. "Pffft–! What the fuck– When!"_

"_About today."_

"_Man, you're crazy," Kijima said. It was the worst, the can was now empty. He had only taken a few sips from it. He threw it perfectly to the farthest trash bin. The can clinked as it hit inside. "You're pulling off this shit, bro. That's dangerous. It's too risky."_

"_I don't give a fuck. It doesn't matter now. I don't care what that guy thinks," Ren replied with brows furrowed. "It doesn't bother me at all."_

"_What if he kills you?"_

"_Or I kill him," mused Ren quietly. Kijima stared deeply into his aquamarine eyes, and he saw the hint of coldness beneath them. He was really serious. Kijima mused back and laughed. "Shit, man! It's always unsafe with you!" Then they stood up and walked towards the warehouse. Small cloud of dust appear at their feet in every step they took._

"_I can live through that," Ren said._

"_Yeah yeah– and why didn't you take her here with you? I could've met her, bro."_

"_She's busy with the company."_

"_Hmmm? Some rich girl you got there," Kijima said. "Does she know you're here?"_

"_No. I can't tell her."_

_Just right on time, the Nissan poorly drifted to a stop and out was Muramasa in his Kamata character. He wore dark green shirt and light khaki colored cargo pants, with matching dark brown leather short boots. For driving that badly, his wavy hair was all messed up in every angle. The rest of the group laughed with him, teasing his appearance and poor drifting skills. This Kamata surely can't drive at all._

"_Yo, Kira-san! You've seen him drive a while ago," Suki asked him, still laughing as Muramase grabbed her, pulling her by the waist, stopping her. "What can you say about that!"_

"_Fuck, Suki, you need to sometimes shut up and protect me from them stepping all over me!" Muramase said. The group silenced and held to themselves as Ren stopped a few meters apart from Muramasa. He stood staring at him, a hint of serious humour on his lips. "Uh -well Kamata. . . You have Takashi-san as your mentor. Be proud of that, we're closest friends. No one has ever dared gotten him that close to let alone allow himself to teach someone like you. You understand that right?"_

_Muramasa felt ashamed of himself, as though a big brother had reprimanded him, and nodded quietly. "Don't take it for granted 'right? And that drift. . . You gotta practice more. That was fucking shit as hell you embarrass me."_

_Suki and the rest of the group snorted reluctantly. Yet Reiko tried hard not to giggle with Suki. "Uh-oh. . . looks like someone's getting punished again," he whispered at Suki's ear. "This time I bet, he'll be grounded."_

"_Don't drive with them tonight. Listen to Takashi next time. That's final." _

_Suki hit Reiko on his side. Damn he got that right!_

_Then Kijima led Ren from the group and got inside the warehouse. Compared to the heat and dust outside, this time, inside this wide warehouse everything looked very spacious, cool and inviting. Across the center was a custom basketball ring placed on a steel barrier that hung from the ceiling. There were more shining modified cars inside; two shining white Jaguar, a fiery red Lamborghini Diablo, a midnight blue and blue green Nissan ZX, a silver, and a violet-pink Mitsubishi Spider and a black convertible Mercedes Benz, parked neatly at one side of the warehouse. Across form it, on the other side, were another three cars being held up on a lever; a yellow-black Camaro, a dark blue modified Mitsubishi Evo X, and a light green Lamborghini Gallardo with only its hood still open. Probably these cars were still in the state of being fixed, as there were unclosed toolboxes, screwdrivers and other tools underneath them. A large steel shelf contained rows of new tires on the bottom row, shining wheel rims on the upper level, and other car parts on the top row. On the far corner ahead was a wooden platform with three flights of steps. Right there was a panel of black, flat-screened computer monitors. One of the screens on the upper left monitor showed a foreign country's traffic, probably hacked by a genius of the group, the other monitor was an active view of all parts of the house, in which two guards can be seen kept walking back and forth on the front gate, with huge dogs walking with them. Such a big, black leather chair this was across the wide computer table. On the opposite corner of the warehouse, was a section of custom made explosives and weapons across the wall. At the far end was a kitchen, with the only thing that separated this room from the others was a half open wall with clear glass on it. A winding steel stairs lead to the second floor of the warehouse, to the open master bedroom, with walk-in dressing room and master bath, and the hangout lounge on the other side._

_Ren and Kijima walked further across the warehouse. Kijima's voice echoed in the air as he talked. "Neh– Did Reira ever phoned you?"_

"_No, she didn't reach through me," Ren answered in surprise. "She had your number, right?"_

"_Yeah I know." Kijima led Ren up the staircase and into the wide bar. Ren sat on the tall lounge chair, watching Kijima grabbed two glasses from the topsection and a drink from the shelf behind him. As he prepared drinks for the group, now thinly slicing some lemons, Kijima continued. "But for two days I haven't gotten any calls from her. I bet she lost some battery power–" He winked at Kira as he smiled. "You know that girl."_

_Now Kijima poured the new drink on the glasses from his shaker. The ice clinked generously as the glass was filled up. The sound of ball dribbling reminded the gentlemen that the rest of the group, Suki, Reiko and Muramase, were inside the warehouse. They now deviated themselves from outside drift play and were now playing basketball. Their noises echoed as they laughed. _

"_I feel somehow worried how she was right now," Kijima said. He drank his own glass as he passed the filled one to Ren on the counter._

_Ren grabbed the glass and took a drink. "Don't worry, Takashi. She'll fine," Ren assured his best friend. "You know that. Man, you're such a worrywart, bro. Everything will be alright."_

_Kijima nodded to his support, and continued his drink. The two gentlemen leaned on the steel banister, watching their friends playing happily downstairs, Ren spoke. "Neh, bro. . ."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I don't feel like going back right now. . Umm, can I stay here with you guys?"_

"_Hahahaha! This was very much welcome for you, bro. As always, man. . . Yeah– sure." And the two glasses clinked in a toast._

_But not everything was right from then on. Bad news filled the atmosphere as Ren had received a call from a family's most loyal right hand man later during the day. _

"_Yo, Kira-san! Someone's looking for you," Muramase called out to Ren from the platform, holding up a black cordreceiver with his hand. His other hand skillfully typed on the keyboard without him even looking at the screen. Curious yet attentive to any signal of risk, Ren stopped from his job at the hood of the light green Lamborghini Gallardo. Still bending over towards it, he just looked up and asked, "Who is it?"_

_Muramase just shrugged in his leather chair. "He doesn't want to tell his name. But he says he knows you," he said. _

_Ren then turned to his right and stared back at Kijima across from him, who had just taken a shining wheel rim from the shelf and looked at him with serious recognition. _

"_He says it's urgent that he needs to talk to you. Right now," Murasame said. Without blinking back, Kijima nod at Ren silently. "Go pick it up."_

_Ren then dropped his screwdriver on the toolbox, and wiped his hands with a cloth beside it. Walking towards the platform, he threw back the cloth at Kijima. He then patted Murasame's shoulder as a silent thanks, then grabbed the reciever._

"_Yes?" Ren asked._

"_Master Kira," replied a familiar deep, cool male voice. His tone was that of a man probably in his late thirties. Ren knew this man. He was his dear father's close consigliere, the next man whom Kira looked up to like an older brother in the mafia family._

"_Kurosaki-san. What is it?" Ren said._

"_It's important Kira-kun. About your father," Kurosaki replied. He was wearing a neat black suit and looked handsome with his well-combed back blonde hair. He stood beside a wooden desk inside a spacious office. This must have been Don Michael's main study, where all members in his family gathered for the day's usual meeting. A few members were present seating silently at the leather furniture, looking hard at Kurosaki with worried, urgent expression._

"_Kurosaki-san. . ." demanded Ren's voice on the other line. Kurosaki held the gold reciever with a cold hand. He wiped a sweat from his forehead, staring hard at the open tall window beside him. The red layered drape was drawn back in its gold ties. Outside, guards in black suits with big german sheperds walked attentively across the wide lawn under the moonlight. Kurosaki took a deep breath and began to speak._

"_Kira-kun. Before I tell you this important matter, I have to first beg you to calm yourself down," Kurosaki said, staring back at the other members across from him with his serious, piercing brown eyes. He sounded commanding and powerful. "Alright?"_

"_Okay. . . What is it, Dave?"_

_Kurosaki Dave held the golden reciever tightly. "Kira-kun. Your father, the Don. He's dead."_

_On the other line, Ren could hardly believe Kurosaki. He gripped the reciever tighty with his sudden cold hand, listening attentively. "Don Michael is dead, Kira-kun." Murasame turned from his monitor and glanced at Ren, only stopping from his current job and stared at his friend with urgency and surprise. Kijima had climbed at the platform. _

"_So. What is it?" whispered Kijima behind Murasame. Instead, Murasame just shrugged silently. Looking back at Ren, Kijima had a feeling this phonecall was not good news at all. Ren stood still and silent as a statue, yet his aquamarine eyes bore a piercing shock for the first time Kijima had seen him. His face was so pale. At that moment, it seemed all the strength had slowly sucked out of Ren's feet. Kijima watched him breathed deeply, his hand holding reciever shook slightly, and he turned and leaned on the banister as if that was the only one left for him to lean on. Why can't there be a wall on this thing?_

"_No. No it can't be, Kurosaki-san," Ren's cold shrill voice spoke. His voice barely a whisper. "How– how did it–?"_

"–_Everything just went smoothly as planned, Kira-kun," answered Kurosaki, now bearing the last remaining ounce of strength needed for him to comfort his younger, most closest family member, who he held dear and saw as if he was Kurosaki's younger brother. "But still. It's unexpected. It never occurred to us at all, even from the beginning. That while we're driving off the coast of Venice, on our way home, with all the gold, barely crossing through a thin line from the police and the gang, we were stopped in the middle of the road. . . . The garbage men were with their guns. We don't know where the hell they got those weapons from. They went to our van, and Frazelli-san aimed his gun at Ramon-san. Good thing he didn't pulled the trigger. Yet."_

_Ren held the banister with his other cold hand tightly. Now Kijima stood across from him, looking at him with deep concern. "What?!" Ren breathed. "He was the one?"_

"_He went out of the van and joined the garbage men who were taking out all the gold," replied Kurosaki. He paced across the room with the wireless golden reciever. "Don Katsuki tried to stop him, and he shot him twice before he could even say anything, straight at his heart."_

_Now more bolts of shock was added in Ren's spine. "Don Katsuki–? He was with you too?"_

"_He and Godfather Michael had a conversation in Tokyo weeks before we left," Kurosaki said. "He convinced your father he was still that energetic to be a part of the team once again, to join his dear family brother in their usual job they once did always before. Your father agreed of course. And while we were on our first stage that morning, on our way to the target, Don Katsuki called Gia-san. Gia thought he was coming over for breakfast, and he told her he was with Godfather at Venice. He said he was sending off a diamond necklace for her. As a gift for her wedding anniversary with Matsumi. At least he had convinced his daughter. He promised this was his final streak with his dear brother and not do heists ever again. As of your father, he had almost stopped Frazelli-san. But he never listened to Godfather."_

"_What did he told him?" Ren asked._

"_His last words were, 'There was no way in hell nor earth were we couldn't find you, Frazelli-kun'," Kurosaki's voice said. "And Frazelli-san told him, 'I bet you couldn't tell that, Godfather.' Then he shot him three times, straight at his heart–"_

_Reiko and Suki climbed on the platform._

"_What's going on?" Suki whispered. Kijima held his hand up to silence her._

_Ren's feet gave way. Still leaning on the banister, Ren slowly dropped himself on the platform, holding the reciever close to him as Kurosaki's voice continued, "–I held Godfather close to me. Frazelli-san and the garbage men kept firing shots at us, and Ramon tried to keep away from them. . . We drove on, yet two of the tires were hit, and our van was hit with more bullets. We were swept against the railing and we fell off from the bridge. The river was very deep, and they still kept firing at us. Keisuke-kun got the oxygen and we were able to breath through it. . . Yet it was too late for Godfather. From the lopsided car, I knew that they must have stopped, but were still up there. We had no choice, but to release the two Dons from us. . . It seems Frazelli-san had took that for assurance that all of us were already dead, seeing the two Dons and our suit jackets afloat on the surface of the river. . . Then they left–"_

_Now it was Kurosaki's turn. Sitting on the brown leather furniture with the others inside the ever silent room, Kurosaki blinked hard, and placed his free hand on his mouth, trying to hold himself back. He wanted to continue talking, but he couldn't resist. His cold hand holding the reciever shivered in its grip. He pulled the reciever away from him and covered his eyes with his free hand, bending over with grief._

"_David-san. . . calm yourself," a member on Kurosaki's left whispered. The other man on Kurosaki's right patted his back and nodded. _

"_He's right, Dave-san. . . come on," he said. He patted along on his back. Kurosaki felt that assurance of comfort. He breathed deeply, sniffed and placed the reciever back in his ear. His state of shock and grief was completely mirrored through Ren on the other side._

"–_The two Dons, Kira-kun. . . Godfather, he– he was so cold! They were so cold– their face so white!" Dave breathed. He kept blinking hot tears that just never stopped itself from falling from his eyes. The two men kept comforting him. "I held Godfather close to me, caressing his head and kept reminding myself that he was just sleeping–! But his face– he was hard as ice!"_

_On the other side of line, Ren bowed his head low. Kijima already felt he got what he wanted to know, and sank beside him in disbelief. Ren continued to held on silently to the last remaining strength that was his hand on the reciever._

"–_We couldn't take them back with us, because we knew the officials were still looking for them everywhere. . And the news might reach Japan. We can't let that happen," Kurosaki said. He breathed hard. "We have no choice, Kira-kun. . . Even if I don't want it. We burried the two Dons deep in the mountains and left. I – I can't just leave easily, but– we had to. We got back here in Japan safely. But to think we were easily double crossed like that, right in our family–!"_

_Suki knelt in front of Ren, full of worry in her eyes. She caressed Ren's arm silently, trying to comfort him at least with her presence together with the others. _

"_It's compeletely unforgivable, young master!" cried the consigliere on the phone. "If I ever see him again I will definitely kill him–!"_

_That entire day, Kira was left in a state of shock to the core of his being. His father had died, just after Ren had received his phonecall early that morning. . . . Neither of them hadn't known that would be their final talk, father and son. . . . And Don Katsuki's gift must have arrived here in Japan a few days from now. And Gia's going to receive that gift. . . . Yet not her dear father. . . . They were on the same boat now. . . . For Kijima's Takashi's part, Don Micheal was almost his father. He and Kira had been close almost as brothers since they were naughty children. They were still naughty until now. . . Takashi lost his parents when he was still very young, and he understood his best friend, for his own family were killed in a vicious massacre, killing all of them brutally, including his little twin sisters, each member hanged up and butchered mercilessly like wild animals, just because his parents had failed to pay the rent to this abusive landlord. It was Don Michael who took him in, welcoming Takashi into the family with open arms as if he was his own son. From then on he was able to successfully avenge his family, by being a part of the Kazuki mafia famillia. . . Now it was Kira's turn to feel that pain, the loss of someone dear to him. With the death of his father, Kira knew nothing what to do anymore. . . His own mother had her affair with someone and now he never knew where he fuck she was. . . Her own sister got raped by her unfaithful boyfriend of two years, abusing her to pieces, and now he lost his dear father, the only person who was ever faithful and loyal to his own family. . . Kira's strength and pillar of hope. . . . His own confidence and pride. . . Now lost. . . Killed by his own man whom he trusted with his life. . . . And that man was the candidate for the next consigliere! _

_Ren never felt doing anything further outside for the next few weeks. Everyone mourned silently with him at the warehouse, comforting him and assuring him of their presence in his life as his most trusted friends._

"_Thanks. . . Really, thank you," Ren's coarse voice spoke, barely in a whisper. He looked groggy in the face as though he hadn't slept for days. Indeed, he didn't feel like sleeping, nor eat anything at all. It was only with Kijima's worried, forceful talk, losing his patience, that he finally ate something. It was later one day that the group had a deep, serious discussion. Kijima and Ren realized they had thought about the same thing. . . ._

"_Avenge Don Michael and Don Katsuki's death," Kijima said, his brows furrowed in fury. The tone of his voice was so cold it sent shivers down everyone's spine. He sat on a table with one leg on the floor for support, yet his gaze was focused to Ren, who surprisingly had the same glint of hatred in his eyes. Kijima continued, "Without involving any weapons at all, without involving any bloodshed at all, by taking back what both of them had lost. The only one thing that evil guy had been obsessed with and had been enjoying fully right now. . . . The Dons' gold. . . . Kira-kun, what do you say?"_

_The rest of the group felt fear and had shown that expression in their faces. Yet, it was Ren who was just as calm and angry as Kijima. His eyes mirrored his own._

"_I want all the gold, Takashi," Ren said with hint of coldness in his aquamarine eyes. "All of it." Everyone nodded in agreement to this plan. Kijima mused quietly, staring back at Ren. _

"_Alright, good. Now that's settled then," Takashi said._ _"We'll begin tomorrow."_**]**

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

**#Author's Note:** Wow. What a chapter! Kyoko's not feeling well with Ren's interview at all. The series is getting good, yum! I'll see you guys at Chapter 23. For now there are no timelines yet. I'll put that very soon as I have reminded you at the previous chapter. Things are not doing good here at all. And Tina doesn't want me to patch this up. She just won't stop. What am I going to do with you Tina? You're so stubborn, you know that? You didn't listen to me too! Say that again to me and I will burst your insides out! I'm your boss! Lol! -.-


	23. Act 23: Bonds of Passion

**#Author's Note:**_ I like how the T.V series went here. Things are going to get interesting! I have to focus back to the main story, but I just couldn't resist. I have to keep in mind that I miss Maria and she has to appear again here! Where will I place you Maria-chan? Lol! Oh, thank you so much for your support on Encore! I'm glad that you enjoyed the story as much as I did while writing it. I'm happy that I put you guys through mixed emotions, which was I'm targetting. If you have anything you wanted to say, be it regarding the story or a particular chapter, just let me know in reviews sections, or you can PM me if you like. That's okay, I will still open and read your reviews anyway, and I will reply to all of them. How are you all? I miss you guys! How is your high school life? College life? I'm currently busy, yet I'm doing great here. Fifth monthly exams are coming up, and I'm happy that I'm done with all my test questions! Yessssss! I'm done with the study guide. Yesss! I'm done with sending off the schedules. Yesss! Now it's the grades. Wheeeeew! Gotta hang in there! I must finish encoding all grades before the last day of this week ends. I can do thiiiiiis! I wish I can lol T_T I hate grading week! I don't know yet who my achievers are! At least my consolation prize would be, that my kindergarten students knew all the lessons we have discussed and were so energetic in all of the activities that I gave them. Even if very few of them were struggling, they got back on track and kept studying. They love so much to study! I'm doing great in there, thank you God! ^_^ _

* * *

><p><strong>#Encore Fan Acknowledgement:<strong>_I'd like to send my best regards and a big thank you to Voidy-san. Hi Voidy-san! Yeah, I've began to notice the length of it, too. Sometimes I concentrated too much with it that I never noticed I've written that long lol! :) There are things that need to stay as they are, as I also feel not to cut off the thrill in it. And wow, what a compliment. . . It's the first time someone has told me I've written such strong phrases. Yet complicated things lol! Waaaah! T_T I'm sorry guys if I ache your head too much with all my strong detailing. Lol I'm sorry! It's because when I begin to write, my mind just went off to a vivid, really vivid imagination. It's like I'm right there, and I can't help but give the exact scene and character's movements to you. Like I wanted you to be with me in that place. I just don't want to leave anything, no matter how little detail, behind. I'll do my best though to write a simple description. To put it, for me, I simply write in a spontaneous, natural way. But readers have their own way to imagine things differently. Each reader is different. They take things and emotions of a story in an imaginative way that is not the same as the other reader. That's okay lol– I'm glad that you like the story. I'll try my best not to keep you too long in a chapter. ~_^ My second reply as the next chapter. I'll see you again! I love you, too! Mwah!_

_To Mrs. Zala: Hi! Kyoko's not feeling right with what's going on with her and Ren. She's in this state of doubt within herself , because she got this big competition in the industry, and that is Tina. Tina is somehow reminiscing the past, and felt there's more than just mourning for almost ten years. She has become like the female Edmund Dantes from the Count of Monte Cristo. She doesn't want to only grieve for Ricky's death, she wants to extract vengeance on Ren who was present in Ricky's death. Like she wants him to pay for what was lost. It's hard on Tina. But I hope things will be resolved, depending on how Kyoko deal with this matter. She got caught up in this problem from the past. I agree, trust is the most important value in marriage. The couple trusted each other. It's just that here in the story, there are many reasons why Ren had to lie to her. And we all know Ren doesn't want that to happen. He couldn't tell Kyoko why, but he got no choice. We'll see how he deals that problem himself as what Lory said. Thanks for your wonderful review! Don't worry, I'm putting more and more love scenes into my chapters. I love you too!_

_And to Frenchesca, Xxsturzen into phantasiexX, Moons-chan, LeprechaunVomitxD, EmilyF.6, WitchMagicCat, , Zerandomness, and I forgot the rest of them :D :I know, I also feel the same way, and I'm glad you put yourself in Kyoko's shoes and felt her emotions exactly how I wanted her to feel and think. Yes, Tina's actions made me kind of irritated somehow. Her vengeance is very deep and not easy to perform on someone she mistakenly thought of as a traitor. As for Ren, he has some things on his mind that he doesn't want Kyoko to be involved in, but in the end Kyoko was still affected by it. Ren has to face his past in front of him, regardless along the way he's hurting Kyoko in the process. He has to, otherwise Tina will be torn forever and be inhuman. At least this is his way of honoring Ricky's death. For Lory, he's got a lot of connections, but this time he has one of the major supporting roles here in the story. If not for him, maybe Japan in Encore will view Ren differently. As Ren's boss, he of course doesn't want all that. Thank you for your love and support! I love you guys too! ^_^_

_Keep writing guys! I'd love to hear more from you! To all readers, thank you for spending time with me on Encore. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it that much. Thank you also for your eternal support on all the characters. I love you too! Take good care! ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>A reminder: [<strong>_Italics inside bold brackets_**] –** Scenes that particularly appear in the manner which, like for example: a dvd that you just bought, and all those scenes in it was the 'final edit' of a film. That's how those brackets **[ ]** should be viewed upon. (Unless I mention something like a monitor or something, imagine it like you're watching a dvd, or tv or a movie:))

* * *

><p><strong>#Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't need to mention that I have no rights whatsoever on Skip Beat, since it's Nakamura sensei who owns that and not me. Only my Encore, which is officially stamped with a seal of R+. Full of layered black forest cakes with cherry on top! Exclusively made just for my beloved readers alone– no one else! ^_^_

**_#Previously on Encore:_**_ Kyoko started having doubts, Tina enjoyed the interview, but Ren hates it. Now Tina plots to get Ricky back– or was that mistakably Ren? No, it's Ricky. His past that was present in Ren. The series went well, yet a conflict just suddenly happened unexpectedly. Let's find out if this problem in Kyoko and Ren's marriage rise again. Where will Kyoko's love go from here in their marriage life? Only here in Chapter twenty three of Encore. Have fun reading. Enjoy everyone! Mwah! I love you all! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACT TWENTY THREE<strong>_

_**BONDS OF PASSION**_

**[**_Tina stood in front of a small wall safe inside a quiet, dark room. She concentrated hard on drilling, with only a small light on her upper left ear for support. She had drilled it perfectly, stopping to see her fine, clean work on the hard canvas. She bent over, took a small monitor from a black duffel bag on the wooden floor, and stuck the monitor neatly against the safe, just right beside the hole. It suddenly scanned the safe and revealed the framework from the inside. She inserted a small, wired bullet camera through the hole. Watching the small monitor, she moved the wired camera inside. At last, she finally found the white wire of the safe's locks and stopped. She grabbed a small silver tool from her pocket and inserted it inside. Swiftly with the tool, she hooked the wire. Quickly, she pulled it out from the hole and stuck the end of the control lever's clips with it. She went back to working the safe again, holding the control lever, moving it ever so carefully and slowly this time, while her brown eyes concentrated on the small monitor. She had to look for the bolt. She kept scanning, and finally there it was. She then pulled the lever and heard a soft click from the inside. She quickly opened the safe. The dark room began to lit up once again, alarming Tina to stop._

"_Good job, Gia-chan!" a male officer exclaimed. He stood smiling against a wall. He raised his hand and looked at his watch. More officers went inside and investigated the room, which happened to be a part of a crime scene inside a highly luxurious condominium. "Mmm, 2 minutes and 45 seconds. Not bad. Not bad, Gia-chan!"_

"_Damn! Mizuki-san couldn't crack that safe," a female officer added, walking passed him and knelt across Tina. "Neither could Rin-san and Shusuke-kun, hehehe!" said the male officer. _

"_Now you know who to call first," Tina teased, gathering all her tools back inside the duffel bag. The female officer squinted at her camera and flashed good photos of it. "You always work this way, Gia-san. Sometimes this creeps me out a bit, you know."_

"_Why do you always have to turn the lights off, anyway?" asked the male officer. "You always work in the dark, you know. And the entire place quiet? We have to wait for you outside–"_

"–_and you're with your headphones on," the female officer said, chuckling with him. Gia just smiled silently at them. "I like it. Makes me feel like I'm alone." She then grabbed her duffel bag and walked out of the room._

"_Heeh ~ really?" the female officer chuckled with her. The male officer grabbed his latex gloves. "You know you're so expensive, Gia-chan," the male officer said, putting his hand into the first glove. "Those guys cost breakage painting jobs, goodwill, community service. . ." _

_Tina zipped the bag, carried it and passed him. "I didn't do it for the money, Harvey-san," Tina said, smiling. She then patted his back. "I'll be sending you the bill."_

_Officer Harvey chuckled softly with her, and moved towards the safe. The female officer watched Tina walking to the living room. "Oi– Gia-san, where are you going?"_

"_Back to the office, Lina-san!" Tina's voice called out from the hallway. Tina passed by a few law enforcers in the spacious living room, greeting them along the way. _

"_Hey, George-san?" greeted Tina._

"_Hey, Gia-chan! Good morning!" a fellow officer greeted her back, holding a clean wiper with his gloved hands. _

"_Gia-san! Don't you want to see what's inside?" Lina called out from the bedroom. Tina kept walking down the flight of stairs. "I never looked inside," Tina answered, holding the banister as she walked along the steps. She looked up and saw Lina leaning down at her from the banister. Lina breathed a sigh and held her hands up. "Oh! Okay, okay fine." Tina blew her kisses goodbye to her dear friend. "I'll see you later. Good luck with that, though! Have a good day!"_

"_Hai, hai! Arigatou! See you later!"_

_Down the road, the shining red Porsche swiftly got through the tight traffic along the road, moving in and out of the slow moving cars, vans and trucks. Grinning with pride, Tina calmly pushed the transmission to its third gear, driving with such speed that the Porsche seemed to pass by the vehicles in a red blur. The Porsche turned on a curb at the next intersection just as the traffic light turned green. It halted perfectly to a stop between the two cars parked at a good distance from each other. She had parallel-parked the Porsche with such skill, and so neat that the two men from a sidewalk stopped. They stared open-mouthed in deep surprise as Tina got out from the red Porsche. She looked so sexy in her tight black pants, fitted black blouse that showed off her good cleavage and a matching brown leather short sleeved blazer. She noticed the men staring hard at her, and she winked at their shock, passing by them and entered inside the glass doors of a tall building._

_At the lobby, workers greeted her cheerfully. She got inside the elevator just in time for the doors to close, much to her colleagues' surprise for the day, as usual, when it was their Gia-san. The elevator 'dinged', signalling the fifth floor, and Tina walked out. Across the front desk, a beautiful young woman in her early twenties gave off a hearty laugh of surprise as she saw Tina walking in._

"_Oh, boy– that was fast!" the receptionist said, clapping her hands. Tina smiled at her as she asked, "How long was your drive?"_

"_Just four minutes flat, Yuki-chan!" Tina replied._

"_And how long to crack it?"_

_Tina threw her car keys swiftly at her assistant. _

"_Two minutes and forty-five seconds."_

"_Ah– Damn, you're the man, Gia-san!" Yuki grabbed it with her hands. Tina placed her duffel bag on the floor. "So what's in the lineup today?" she asked. Yuki took a mail and gave it to her. "Matsumoto Akira called. He has the prototype combination lock– he wants you to test out. He says he added two false contact points on the tumb."_

_Tina chuckled softly with her, and placed the mail on one of the desk mail holders. "I'd pretend to be stumped for a couple of seconds to give him the thrill," she said._

"_And– Gia-san. . ." Yuki said teasingly, smiling at Tina as she sat back on her leather chair. "There's a tall and handsome Kazuki Kira inside your office. Says you two know each other."_

_Tina raised her brow in surprise. "Who–?" she asked. Yuki ignored that. For Yuki, her boss acting she wasn't aware of it was a totally useless trick she pulled on her secretary._

"_He's inside there, waiting for you for about an hour now," Yuki replied, smiling at her._

"_Oh, okay. . . Well, thanks, Yuki-chan," she said. Gripping her duffel bag tightly, Tina opened the door._

_She never showed it, yet Tina held her breath. Inside her pretty neat office, half-sitting on her desk, turning the silver safe lock over and over again making noises to kill time, was Ren. The receptionist had undeniably confirmed her recognition. He indeed looked so tall and handsome in his black Giorgio Armani suit, which was Gia's first time to have seen him with such elegance, yet rugged in style. Instead of a gorgeous tie, Ren's Kira just let the collar flaps of his suit wide open, revealing a good view of his chiseled chest and his silver Viviene Westwood anchor necklace. The jewelry gleamed against his fair skin. He had his small earring on his right ear, and a few rings on his fingers. His hair was still combed back, but this time his hair was now a bit wavy, as though wind was blowing softly through it, with a few tresses of his bangs hung partly on the sides of his face. Ren looked up, his aquamarine eyes still piercing through her, possessing her. Tina closed the door behind her with a shut. Both of them kept staring hard at each other. Somehow, Tina's Gia felt irritated of his presence. _

"_Kazuki Kira. Been a while," she greeted through the long silence. She never smiled, as a memory of the past flashed across her mind, a vivid scene she didn't want to imagine. _

"_It's good to see you, Gia," Ren replied in his dashingly cool, low voice. It bore a faint softness that was almost a whisper as he spoke, "It's been two years since the last time we talked." _

_Tina arrogantly rolled her eyes and paced the room, passing Kira and placed her duffel bag loudly on top of a shelf at the right side of the wall, across the desk. She took her blazer away and placed it on a jacket rack. She turned to face him again. Her eyes never blinked as she spoke in a hard tone. "Didn't I tell you I never want to see you again?"_

_Ren's Kira knew she wouldn't be this accomodating. Not after what had happened to her dear father. "I just came here to see you. . . I've got information that you need to know. It's important–"_

"–_I think it was when you told me that my father died in front of your dad's consigliere's eyes, after your father pulled him in for a one last job." Tina interrupted. She folded her arms and leaned on the shelf, facing hard at Kira standing across the desk. "And how important was it that you have to come here, so early in the morning– just to see me?"_

_Ren placed the silver lock back on the desk and stood up. Placing his hands on his pockets, he took a deep breath. He watched Tina for a while pulling out the small drill from the duffel bag. After a few moments of silence, Ren found the chance to speak. "We found him, Gia. . ."_

_Tina glanced behind her. It was unecessary to look at him, yet she somehow paid attention to his words. "He's here in Japan," he said. Ren moved further towards the desk. "Gold bricks he stole from our fathers had the Egyptian queen stamped on them. . . He's got work from a contact to Michael Skinny Pete that the gold's in Japan and he's having him buy those bricks."_

"_Yeah?" Tina said, taking out the wired bullet camera. "How do you know it's him?"_

_Ren took a photo from his pocket. "Skinny Pete sent me this."_

_He placed the photo on top of her desk. "Frazelli changed his last name to Hideyuki."_

_It's hard not to take a look at the photo. Tina turned and, reluctantly, slowed towards the desk. Her eyes kept staring at the photo. _

"_Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked harshly. _

"_They're checking out the databases behind safe companies," he said. "We found out Frazelli had a Worthington 2000 delivered to his home office. . ."_

_Now Tina finally understood what his purpose. She's not going to be pulled into this shit. Ever. Tina turned back to the window. Outside, Tina could see the slight bustle on the road and into the intersection ahead. A few people passed by, walking from one side of the street to the other. Behind her, Ren looked at her tall back. There was a sign of weakness on her posture. He continued, never moving an inch._

"_We stole the Worthington 2000 we would be getting something of a good deal–"_

"–_No you don't."_

"_The problem we're having right now is that our crew couldn't handle cracking the safe," he said, watching Tina finally completing taking out all her things from the duffel bag. If only there were more for her to take out and kept herself busy! _

"_I need somebody I can trust."_

_Tina turned around. She raised the tone of her voice coldly. "Look, Kira. I'm a professional vault and safe technician for the law enforement squad– I'm not a thief."_

"_Hey. It's not about the gold, Gia– Okay? Don Katsuki was like a father to me too," he said. She had probably hit a small nerve in there. Of course, his father was also a mafia boss, Don Michael. . . . Don Katsuki's dearest mafia family brother, as what her father always mentioned to her. Even though it had been two years since the two Dons' death, Gia could still hardly take the loss of her father to heart, unlike Kira who had gotten back the strength and moved on quietly with his life. Don Katsuki's death had put a hard blow on Gia like a hurricane. He was the only one left for her, and now that he was gone Gia could hardly accept it. She had never met Kira again after that, and moved away from him. Yet, Kira still found her. There was no way in hell he could have known that happening, but there was no finding out for it why. _

_Although the city was bright outside, the rays hit softly against the one-way tinted glass at Tina's office. After the long stretch of silence, she spoke softly. "That morning, after father called, I knew something will go wrong. . . I feared for it coming. . . Matsumi never cared to be with me anymore, so I went home all by myself. . . I went back to my estate, and to my surprise, a group of father's men were there. . . Lina-san was crying hard. She never said anything when I asked about the kids. She kept shaking terribly. . . I hurried to my bedroom. And there they were. . . Barely teenagers. . . Ryu was tied tightly on a chair. . . Bruised so badly all over his body, his shirt was slightly torn. His neck slashed off. . . Right across from him, on my bed was Hitomi. . . both arms and legs tied on the bed. . . I could hardly recognize her– butchered, like a wild animal. . . . My two dear children taken away from me. They were innocent, yet they were pulled into this mess they shouldn't be involved in–! And now it was father. . ."_

_Ren walked silently towards Tina, who has trying hard to hold herself from losing her composure. "Look– I'm sorry alright? I just can't move on until I set things right."_

_Tina turned to face him. She spoke tearfully. "You know that getting the gold doesn't bring my father and children back, Kira–!" She breathed heavily and turned away from him. It was no use talking to him. "You go out there, and there's no telling he will kill you . . . "_

_Now he understood. What if she will lose him this time? Who would be left to be with her? Ren walked quietly towards Gia. Standing close to her, he stroked her cold arms tenderly. Both of them never spoke. Tina never moved an inch, and Kira knew his Gia needed all the comfort she can get. He planted soft, loving kisses on her shoulder, sweeping up to her white pillar, to her ear. He then whispered lovingly, "I know. . . I'll not force you into it, Gia."_

_Gia turned her head to look up at Kira. He saw a deep cloud of worry in her eyes, and in her tone, "He will kill you, Kira. . ." _

"_Not if I get to him first." He held her tightly in his arms and found her lips. They kissed tenderly, their lips making soft, tender noises, and broke apart. He whispered, "I'll not take long here. I have to get to the others," Ren planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then to her lips again. He paced back across the room. Before he could reach the door, Tina's voice called out._

"_Kira."_

_Ren turned to face her. He watched Tina walked towards her desk, and pushed the photo towards him. "I've moved on." She turned and went back to her shelf again. This time, she concentrated on a safe she always used for safe cracking practice. _

_He knew she was just denying it. Ren walked back towards her desk, and instead of taking the photo with him, he pushed it back towards her. "It's yours. Just call me whenever you feel ready for it, Gia. . . I'll be waiting." He then walked back. He opened the door and got out. As soon as she heard the door to a shut, Tina turned around hoping he was still there. Holding on to her feelings, she paced towards her desk. She stared deeply into the photo. The culprit of all this, Frazelli, was a slim man in his late thirties– tall, about six-foot-four, with slender arms and legs; fair, pale skin, short, thin beard above his mouth, snapping blue eyes, and a mop of dark hair that was just getting a sprinkling of silver. This was the man who double-crossed his own team for gold, and killed the two Dons. This was Frazelli, the man who killed her father._

_Later that night, inside her condominium, Tina was sitting quietly on her sectioned sofa in the living room, completely deep in thought. She had just taken a good shower tonight, and the silk bathrobe felt comfortable against her fair skin. She thought about her conversation with Ren back at her office. He wanted her to be on the team, to fill in the place as the safe cracker. Don Katsuki was the master of safe cracking. He was more prominent to using his genius skill– by touch alone. His beloved daughter Gia, on the other hand, used technology to open safes and vaults. For her, technology guarantees speed and accuracy. But she also hid that skill she got from her father– yet she would only use the talent of touch when needed or during emergencies. This invitation from Kira, was not she had wanted in her life. Yet her father was dead now. His loss was just unacceptable. Tina gripped the wireless phone tightly. Part of her wanted to make the call, part of her don't want it. She glanced at the photos across the wall on her right. Photos of her childhood were there, along with her father in his early middle age. Don Katsuki looked handsome with his midlength, black hair during those days. He was smiling happily in all of them, even up the topmost photos, where his hair was cut short and it had already gone silver white. Yet in his old age, he was still very energetic, like having a strong body with a stamina of a young man. . . ._

_Tina stared at the open leather jewelry box on a side table right beside her. The diamond stone gleamed through the mid-darkness in her fingers. It was slightly heavy, this must be really expensive. It must be wonderful to wear this on a formal gathering. . . . But it was useless now. Her father won't be present to see how she must have looked with it. . . . That phonecall he made was his last. Still. . . . Both of them didn't know that would be the Don's last. . . ._

_A decision came to Tina. It was not surprising. It was more fitting, and the best choice. She picked up the phone and dialed a number._

_At a basketball court on a park that evening, Ren and Kijima fought one on one. An actor who played Reiko, Muramase and the actress who played Suki, sat on the bleachers, eating quarter pounder burger with cheese while watching the two on the court. Ren and Kijima were still tied at the second quarter. Just as Ren was able to block Kijima's shot, a cellphone beside Reiko suddenly rang. Its blue screen kept on blinking._

"_Kira-san! Your phone!" Reiko called out. Panting, Ren wiped his forehead and walked towards his friend. He grabbed the cellphone and looked at the screen. Ren glanced back at Kijima on the court and nodded. He pressed the button and placed the phone on his ear._

"_Hello?"_

_Tina stared tearfully at Don Katsuki's photo on a side table, right where her diamond necklace was laid. Yet, it was more with anger that kept burning inside her heart. "I want to see the look on that man's face when his gold is gone."_

_Ren paid attention on his phone. He nodded to Tina's low, serious voice, "–He took my father from me, I'm taking this."_

"_Okay," he said softly. "Alright. . . . I'll see you then."_

_On the other end, Tina hung up the phone. This time, tears began to fall from her eyes. _

_Ren placed his phone back inside his bag. "She's in," he called out. _

"_Mm, good," Suki said, wiping a smear of ketchup on her lips with a napkin. Muramase and Reiko nodded at him, sipping a can of Pepsi. _

_Ren went back to the court, where Kijima was dribbling the ball. "Well, Kira. Unless that is a good thing?" Kijima said with curiosity. _

"_Yeah it's a very good thing," Ren replied calmly. He held his right ankle behind him and stetched. "She cracked a Worthington 2000 without even flinching."_

"_You sure having a civilian on the crew is a good idea, Kira?" asked Kijima as he quickly passed the ball. Ren took it. "She got the skill, she got the motivation," Ren said. He returned the ball back to him. Kijima dribbled it once. "Exactly, bro. She's emotional," Kijima said, worried. "You know what happens when emotion gets up to man."_

"_Look– don't kid yourself, alright?" Ren said as the ball bounced back towards him. He caught it without even blinking, staring hard back at Kijima. "We're all emotional on this one. Let's go. " _

_He threw the ball back at Kijima, who easily handled it. He raised his brows in acceptance and sighed. He was right, the two Dons were dead, and the gold was taken away. But the culprit was still here in Japan. They can still pay him back, the same way he did to the Dons. Silently, he returned the ball back to Ren._

"_Okay. Are you ready?" Ren asked, looking hard at Kijima as he dribbled the ball. _

"_Go Kira-saaann!" Suki and Reiko cheered loudly from the bleachers. Seemed like the other three were now done eating._

_Kijima looked at Ren. "Go same–"_

"_Crush Kira-san, Takashi-san!" Muramase shouted, louder than the two. "Crush him–!"_

_Kijima bent low, his eyes were challenging Ren. He teased him, "You heard him. Hehehe!"_

_Ren smirked back at him. Dribbling the ball, he then quickly went to a fake drive. He was fast, but Kijima wasn't quick enough to answer that. Kijima laughed at him. Ren shook his head. "No. You're not ready–"_

"–_Ahahaha! You think so–"_

–_With Reiko, Muramase and Suki cheering them on, Ren rushed past Kijima towards the basket, and broke the tie of the second quarter in a swift slam dunk._** ]**

"That looks good," Ogata said, nodding to his staff member inside the editing room. He was glad of the scene on the monitor, and patted the young man's back. "I I like how Kuon-kun's dunk shot was taken on this angle. I preferred this than set C. Continue this with the final cut we have planned, together with the rest of the team. And don't forget to pass it to the office once you're done, so we can reschedule the airing of the episode with the president."

"Hai, Ogata-sensei!" the young man said and moved on with his work.

"_I wonder now how Kuon-kun is doing right now with the interview?" _Ogata thought worriedly as he walked silently out of the room and into the corridor. This morning had been a great editing process, that he was proud of his staff's job on it. The rest of the day was his free time. It was great that his dear friend, a fellow director named Haruki– the sexy bespectacled director of Sho's Prisoner PV, also had a free time today. They could discuss each other about their latest works.

Inside a dressing room, Ren threw his suit on the table and got dressed into a more comfortable, stylish clothes. Yashiro was waiting for him outside. He took some drinks for both of them at the lobby on the other side of the corridor as usual. For others might be a good interview on that show, but for Ren, that was the latest worst so far with Tina. She really put a great fake act there with the two hosts. Bullshit. Oh well at least he never said anything– well, about a line or two. . . . Last night, he had made up a story he never wanted to right at Kyoko. The game has already begun; Lory had laid out the sheets, and Ren had understood completely everything between the lines. He had read completely before Tina even made her move. But no matter how hard he tried to think, there was no possible reason as to why she minded herself with other people's business. Okay, for one thing– revenge. Yes, he was aware of that. She had a lot of reasons for it, and chose Ren after all. . Then after that, what? Ren's mind went completely blank for that part. . . . He bent low and tied his shoes first on the chair. . . . There was just no answer, no matter how hard he raked his brains out. . . . What he just feared the most deep inside his heart was Kyoko. As long as everything will hit back to him, that's fine. As long as not Kyoko. . . . God knows what he will do if she will get hurt. . . . Some time soon, but not later, he will definitely be driven into a trap where he would have no choice but to go to Tina at Imperial Hotel. Well, if that would be the case, and if indeed that will happen, there had to be someone from the media, right? Ren sighed. . . He had to put up another act again, and another reason for an excuse to keep Kyoko away from harm. . . . He will lie to her again, that's for sure. But enough of that, Ren thought, as he stood up and went to the closet for his new clothes. It was time not to think about such things as of now. Today had to be a great day, plus Yashiro knew that. During that interview, it was good for Ren to think silently about many plans for today, anyway. He had to thank Tina for that.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock. The door opened to show Tina in her new dress. She didn't wear that elaborately showy, red chinese dress. This time she wore something flowing and flowery; orange-peach soft short layered dress, with matching white heels. Instead of a red lipstick, she opted to wear her face nude and had colored her lips in a shade of cool tangerine rose. She had her arms to herself, standing against the door and leaning to it.

"And what are you doing here, Takarada Rika-san?" Yashiro's cold voice asked from the corridor. Ren knew his manager's presence was standing near Tina outside, probably staring daggers at her. Without looking at Yashiro, Tina then smiled at Ren in that glittering, fake smile she always showed to that host– a smile he knew long ago, one of such deep loathing and mockery.

"Am I not allowed to see my ex, then. Yashiro-san?" she teased.

Ren could hardly believe what he had just heard, though his expression was calm and cool. Here she was this time! Whose woman was he again? It was actually his wife who officially owned him, snake! You're Ricky's, for Pete's sake!

But a sudden thought appeared Ren's mind. He clenched his teeth. Oh– so now he became Ricky! Good, alright!

"Can I talk to you for moment– Kuon?" Tina asked lovingly. Yashiro nodded silently at Ren, taking the cue to go outside and wait for him. But it was Tina who stopped him from further moving anything at all. Just as he reached the door, Tina walked towards Ren, her hand closed the door behind her.

"AAH–!"

Yashiro felt completely shocked to the door slammed hard to his face in a loud shut, preventing him from going out. He gripped the cold cans of Pepsi Zero in his hands. Yashiro may look calm on the outside to any onlooker that might be present in the corridor, but inside, his soul screamed loud to its hot temper. His hands suddenly went cold, and the feeling rose to his entire body. Any minute longer and the cans would burst if he gripped them tighter. Nobody in the industry had done such a thing to him, not even once. Not once did a person had ever slammed a door in front of him! And this actress easily–

"_FUCK THIS BITCH!"_ Yashiro's voice screamed as he breathed heavily, gritting through clenched teeth. Who would want to face Ren after that!

Ren stared coldly at Tina, silently gripping the closet door with clenched fist. Damn this motherfucker for showing such a behavior to Yashiro! Wait – does she recognize his manager at all?! Barely, that's for sure!

"Are you free later tonight Kuon?" Tina asked softly, in her cool voice as she stopped in front of Ren. Her hand stroke the fair muscles on his arm. "Will you keep me company?"

"I've got a date," Ren replied coldly.

"Cancel it."

"_And I'm not in a better mood to listen to such tactic! How demanding!" _Yashiro's voice spoke angrily. Without looking, he then paced across the room and placed the two cans on the dark, wooden center table. He sat on the soft furniture. _"Is this bitch aware at all that he's already married?!"_

Ren lifted a hanger with his navy blue shirt, when Tina held him from behind. Her hands on his bare chiseled chest. She laid her head on his back as she spoke, "What kind of a man have you grown up to be? I'd love to find out."

This was another of her pointless act. Sure enough, as expected, her right hand slowly moved down against his skin, sweeping further until her fingers reached below his abdomen, to his open jeans. Ren felt that and quickly broke away from her.

"It's a date with someone who's important to me," Ren said with a glaring hint in his eyes. "Or do you need me to tell you further again I'm not a single man anymore? I'm not gonna easily cancel it."

Yes. He got the bait. Well, he'd better be! "Is it that high school girl!" Tina asked irritatingly. Her brows furrowed to her fury. Ren ignored her and continued to wear his navy blue shirt. Tina thought, it's better to be back on the personality stage of the past. Damn, this was so childish. But no matter. It's fun to play this act.

"I don't think both of you are compatible at all, Kuon!" Tina spatted. "And is that any of your business?" he retorted. Tina never moved an inch, nor turning to look at him. Yet she gritted through clenched teeth. She stood quiet and straight, with both hands folded to herself.

Now fully clothed, Ren walked across the spacious room. Yashiro grabbed the cans and hurried outside, holding the doorknob for him.

Ren stopped and glanced back. "I don't think it's a matter for you to deal with what schedule I'm having, RIKA," he said. "You're well aware of that better than anyone– since you're MARRIED too." Then he walked out of the door. Looking at Yashiro, he spoke, "Let's go, Yashiro-san. I can't be late for my next interview. I don't want to go home late again today."

Tina stared blankly at the gardenias on a vase right at the dresser. She was shaking with supressed fury. She spoke in her cold voice. "You'd better not provoke me. Kuon."

Just in time, Yashiro paid the same insult back as a man. Without uttering a single word nor looking at her, as if she wasn't inside the dressing room at all, Yashiro swiftly slammed the door hard. The sudden loud shut jumped Tina to a slight surprise that she turned around, looking at the door.

"_FUCK–! That bastard!"_ Tina hissed in fury.

**# # # ~~~ # # **

* * *

><p>It was a bit of a hassle for Kyoko's part, to be carrying all these shopping bags while walking on the sidewalk. A few cars passed by the road, and the streetlamps went dim against the bright moonlight. A few shops began to close for its ending time of the day. The whole place was unusually quiet this Thursday evening.<p>

A few thoughts crept at the back of Kyoko's mind while kept walking. Her head had been fighting off a long battle way before she was buying all the stuff needed from the grocery store. . . . The television series had made good progess. There was slightest hint of pride in her, as it was her former director who helmed behind it. Director Ogata was just an amazing director, and really creative. No director in the industry has ever focused a car racing scene in a close angle before. Kyoko felt like she was inside Takashi's car on a particular car chase scene. She felt the sudden thrill of speed, yet she also feared the bad guys might caught Kijima's character along the way. The director had let the viewers get that special seat right at the passenger side, with only the rearview and side mirrors for the camera angles. It felt like the viewer was right there itself. . . . The drama behind Kira and Gia was also perfect. There had been many flashbacks to their past, when they first met, how they got together and how things went to the current situation. . . . Their expressions showed a lot of pain, lust, anger and loneliness. Somehow those expressions struck Kyoko's heart playfully, as if teasing her emotions. It was true she had trusted Ren with her heart and soul.

"_But maybe, not completely,"_ a voice spoke. Until now, Ren hadn't arrived home at the usual time. Probably, the shooting schedule must have gotten tighter and more demanding now. That's expected, because the series had risen to the top of the polls now. Her husband was still undefeated at the favorite actor's spot. At least, she can have his confidence, because he ate all the meals she prepared for him. He arrives home late at night since then. So when she wakes up ahead of him, she can see all the empty dishes on the table. He must have thought about not worrying her about his health. He really loved her, and always thought about her. . . .

But at the same time. To think he had to film with that actress, Rika almost the entire time of the day. . . . Was Ren adding parts of his real self during the take or not? He's a great actor, but it cannot be denied at the same time that he might did. . . .

"_No, of course he didn't!"_ her own voice denied._ "He knows his place. There was no way there could be any real thing present in all of those scenes with her."_

"_Who knows, they could be. . . Remember what he said? He admitted to you that they were lovers before."_

"_But still, he won't ever do such a thing!" _her voice fought.

"_An ex appearing in front of her, what kind of woman wouldn't relive the past to a man such as him–?"_

"–_No, don't. Kuon won't–"_

"–_And say yes in bed when it was of course, been a VERY long time she hadn't done it with–"_

"–STOOOP-!"

Two owners of a shop bolted to a shock, the man holding her grandmother who dropped her keys and were dumbfounded at Kyoko, who had her hands on both of her ears. A few shopping bags were on the ground, yet its owner never moved from her spot at all.

"Miss? Are you alright?" the man asked, looking worried at Kyoko. He had picked the keys up for his grandmother while he held her shoulder with the other hand.

Kyoko suddenly felt cold, her hands shaking with fear. For a moment the man's voice sounded a bit blurry, as though someone had turned down an invisible volume. She could hear her heart pounding. Then a slight ringing noise crept in her ears. A heavy weight pounded hard at her temples. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Dear God, help–! Just clear your mind. . . . Calm down. . . . _calm down. . . . breathe. . . . breathe. . . . clear your mind. . . ._

"Miss–? Miss!"

After a few moments, Kyoko got back to normal and picked up the bags from the ground. The man and the old woman were still staring at her. Who would want to leave this place when someone here might need help?!

Yet, Kyoko smiled warmly at them. "Don't worry, I'm all fine."

"Demo– you just dropped your things a while ago, dear," the old woman said, walking towards her. Her grandson followed closely behind her.

"Yeah, you didn't looked right," the man said. "You shouted out loud just before."

She didn't looked pale or whatever. She might be hearing things? But still, "You sure you're alright?" he asked. Kyoko nodded kindly, and waved at them. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The old woman nodded, still feeling unconvinced. "Ah– okay. But be careful this time, dear."

"Hai, I will. Thank you! I'm going now!"

Looking at Kyoko's back, the old woman whispered, "I have a feeling she's not doing well."

Her grandson nodded in agreement with her. "Some problems, I doubt. Let's go, grandma–"

"–But the poor girl might faint on the other side of the street, dear! She was shaking terribly and looked pale–!"

But her grandson didn't seem to listen, as usual. It was only until the man realized who he was talking to. He turned around and watched Kyoko's back from afar, hurrying towards the other side of the road just as the traffic light turned red. Now it was his turn to dropped his bag, rooted on the spot with shaking feet with immense surprise in his eyes.

"Shusuke!"

"Grandma– grandma, that was Kyoko!" the man named Shusuke exclaimed. His hands both on his head, shock to the core. "I can't believe it. I have to tell Yumi! My dear Lord– she actually lives nearby?"

"Who?"

"Kyoko, grandma! HIZURI KYOKO! YOUR FAVORITE ACTRESS, GRANDMA!"

"Unbelievable, I greatly embarassed myself in front of onlookers!" Kyoko said to herself. She felt color rise to her cheeks. "I should never do that ever again! But every time I think about him– that actress keeps popping up in my mind. . . ."

At that same time, as she was hurrying along the sidewalk, a silver Lamborghini Gallardo rushed past and stopped. Kyoko looked up to the familiar car with surprise. She walked nearer towards it. The driver's door opened and out stood Ren, smiling warmly at her.

"Eh– Kuon!" Kyoko exclaimed in surprise. "You're early. . . . Is something wrong at the set?"

Ren chuckled. Seeing his beloved wife just made his day. "Ieh– Even though I promised to spend some time with you. I totally messed up huh? Gomen, anata. . . ."

"Don't say that, you've been really busy yourself," Kyoko said, slowly walking towards the car. "You don't have to say things to justify yourself, when you really want it," Ren insisted as he closed his door and walked towards her. Now standing in front of her, he stroked her cheek with his hand. His tender eyes gazing softly at her. With a genuine smile, he spoke tenderly. "I'm not forcing myself. I want to see you. . . ."

The remainder of that night was spent with a nice dinner prepared by Kyoko. Even if today was getting late, the two enjoyed their hearty meal wearing their sleepwear. There was no use to being for formal with just both of them looking at each other anymore. Kyoko chose to wear something short this time, and she looked so ravishingly lovely in her silk, red nightdress. The lace, low sweetheart neckline revealed a good view of the deep valley of her wonderful breast. The length of her nightdress was short it showed her best thighs and slender, milky white legs. Ren, on the other hand, chose a good silk, black nightwear. Kyoko had never seen him looked taller with it, as the color suited him perfectly compared to the usual midnight blue. The silk shirt had buttons starting at the lower chest this time, so the flaps laid wide open to show his well muscled chest. Nice choice of Kyoko though, to forget to wear a night robe. While waiting her inside the kitchen, Ren had a wonderful view in secret, watching his wife bend so low like that while she took care of baking chicken on the oven very attentively. He can keep that secret and more of the silent pleasures to come, all to himself, by himself. For Kyoko, up her cooking sleeve was another of Rayford's recipes he had given her; baked chicken with his special homemade grill sauce, french salad and red wine. The dining table at the kitchen suddenly felt too large for both of them, so they decided to eat at the living room. They used the glass center table. Both of them never turned on the T.V, as what they usually did back when there was nothing else to do while eating. But now was a good time to talk about many things that happened while filming for the series, and Kyoko had fun listening to Ren's stories, including Kijima's wild tactics for getting Tina's autograph, Yashiro's pent up anger for all the scenes he had watched not fitting for his taste– yet perfect for Ogata's eyes, and their bloopers with Kijima and the group for the very first time at the airport.

"Really? Muramase-san's old friend called him during the take?" Kyoko could hardly believe it, laughing with Ren. Muramase never took his phone with him to the set before. "With many people watching at the airport?"

"Yeah, but that friend never believed him still filming with us," Ren answered, trying hard to control himself as he grabbed his goblet of wine. "I think for a couple of times he kept saying he's filming."

Kyoko could imagine the shock on Muramase's face while holding his phone, trying to convince his friend to call him back. "He kept saying to call him back at seven o'clock, that he can't speak to Muramase-san at all. Then Muramase-san gave the phone to Inuoe-san, then to Kijima-san–"

Kyoko held the stitch in her side. "He still doesn't believe! Then Muramase-san gave the phone again to Akiko-san, finally to me–"

"–Oh he's talking to you!"

"Muramase-san gave up and gave the phone to me to do all the remaining convincing. I told his friend who I am. He was so shocked, you should hear his voice."

"Maybe you're his idol, anata–"

"Yes, he told me– "

Kyoko buried her face in a throw pillow.

"I told him he can't call ever again for wasting the entire film of that hour!"

"You're too harsh, anata!"

"We did have an entire hour just for that phone call alone! We could have made more scenes together with it–"

"–and Ogata sensei?"

"All of us were laughing. I mean right until Muramase-san hanged up the phone? Ogata-sensei and everyone else clapped for us. The film kept running the entire time since that call and sensei didn't called cut until Muramase-san walked out. Just that scene and he never even got the chance to speak his lines after Kijima-san. He was about to talk when that phone rang! He was so funny! We watched that scene together– so natural. Sensei said he'll add that in the blooper reel for the DVD!"

"You should see his face afterwards, anata. So priceless. I could never forget that. I was supposed to feel sorry for him, you know– but why should I? I had a good laugh that time."

Kyoko enjoyed their spontaneous conversation. She too also shared her feelings about how lonely she was at their house, making fun of herself in the process instead of being so serious about it to her husband. Inside, Ren knew and he understood that. He could imagine how that must feel to stay the entire day. It was good that Kyoko find humor in sharing her experience that was supposed to be sad, yet both of them found something funny with it to laugh at. . . . It had been a good talk, until they got the dessert. . . . a sweet one. . . . Maybe if Ren didn't stare that close to her then it wouldn't happen at all. . . . To think that they sat really close to each other tonight, with their feet barely touching at the sides under the short table. . . .

His lips brushed hers tenderly, and he locked it masterfully to own the lovely buds completely tonight. She answered his loving demand and opened her mouth ever slightly in their deep kiss, finally welcoming his silken tongue. It had been a while since that smooth part visited her. She greeted it longingly, playing with him– the passion so fierce the overwhelming feeling made her feel so restless and breathless. He went further, teasing her weak tongue. He felt very glad how the weak one played along with him very well. It hungrily demanded him to fence her more. Kyoko gave out a loving moan. So high this ecstasy was, and Ren anticipated that. They only breathe heavily through their noses. Kyoko felt suddenly weak through this deep kiss, so much the world inside her closed eyes spin. She was about to faint. She wanted so much to lie down, and Ren must have felt that through his hands that were holding her gorgeous body. She placed her arms around his neck and moved towards him, letting him pull her waist closer. She gave in to his sweetest keeping. It was only then that she immediately realized how much she missed him. Her Kuon. . . His touch. . . His silky smooth hair through her slender fingers. . . His masculine perfume. . . It still bore the familiar fresh, woody, strong scent around him. She opened her mouth, gladly seeking more of him. He answered her sweetest request, and he grabbed her small waist. She gasped in his kiss, surprised to his sudden assault as he pulled her closer to him. She instinctively straddled her dearest husband and, holding Ren's head between her hands, she kissed him fervently, slowly. This time it was her turn to return the greeting and did the same thing. She slid her tongue back into his welcoming mouth and teased the tip gently, leaving him to moan in a soft low growl and played with her. She felt the silent invitation and, moving slowly, she leisurely explored the warm flesh. They broke the kiss with a heavy gasp, and Kyoko let Ren knew how much she had felt recently for him. She let out all her loneliness, doubts and happiness out from her heart. Her own voice at the back of her mind spoke at the wilderness inside her.

"_Anata, you're so important to my life. . ."_

Her soft lips left a trail of loving kisses on the bridge of his nose, to his forehead, his fluttering eyelids, his cheeks.

"_You treated me so kind. . . Always. . . You never even laid a hand on me. Ever."_

She slid down further to the strong pillar of his neck, still holding him. She swept further up, kissing his fine chin, and lastly, to his fine lips.

"_He was still the same from the very beginning he gave his first kiss. . . These hands bound around me so tight still bore the very same strength and possessiveness. . . So why did more and more things come to my mind then? Why can't I trust the truth in him, right in this kiss?"_

He suddenly felt her lips quivering slightly to its touch. Then he felt a wet drop on his right cheek, and the slender fingers dug deeper in his back. Reaching up, he cupped her head with his hands and broke off the kiss inches apart. It was from there he noticed tears falling from her eyes. She was staring deeply down at him full of pain– yet the depths of those eyes showed she had fought hard with her feelings. Stroking the curtain away from her precious face, Ren spoke softly.

"Kyoko?" his tender voice said. He held her face with his strong hands, looking at her with worried eyes. Still, Kyoko bowed her head. _"There was no sign of infidelity in his touch– how worst am I? To have thought of you so differently–"_

"Kyoko–"

"–_Just because I'm alone in this house. . . But just for this moment, I don't want the time tonight to stop! Please, let me hold him more. Let be with him longer–!"_

She was still silently crying. Caressing her face, and stroking every fall away with his thumb, Ren called her again. "Anata. . . Please tell me, love, what is it?"

Kyoko breathe heavily and looked up. Looking deeply into his eyes, she spoke huskily, "You're all mine, right, Kuon?"

"Of course, Kyoko. . ."

She stroke his hands holding her face, to his strong arms. She held on to them. Her voice barely a whisper when she spoke. More tears fell. "I. . . I can't say it–"

"–Go on, love. . ."

Her cold hands went up to hold his. "I–I know you're busy with work. . . But– recently, I– the series. . ."

Ren stroke her cheek tenderly. He tucked a few tresses of her hair behind the ear. "What about it, dear?"

"I can't complain– I have to understand. . . This is so unlike me. But–!"

"It's alright, anata. . . Tell me your feelings. Just say it, dear. . ." Ren said softly and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on. . ."

"Anata. . . I've always wanted to see you coming home. . . I looked forward all the time to waiting for you and greet you when you arrive. But instead. . I wake up to see you right beside me, already home. And I see you go out again for work the next day. . . I want you to stay for a while, to talk for a bit. . . . This house. . . It's so quiet without you–"

Ren smiled. He understood those feelings so clearly. "And that series is making me sick. . . I'm so sorry to say this, anata, but to be honest– maybe– maybe Kira was just so lucky to at least see Gia and hold her close all the time. . He can talk to her however he wanted to. . Sometimes. . . Sometimes I'd wish I could be Gia for just one minute, and just go and hold you close!"

Now he couldn't take much more. He grabbed her, and planted gentle kisses to her face. It felt good to see her slightly jealous of his character. Yet he couldn't deny the truth inside him, that he wanted her to feel this way. So that he will know how much she too, loved him so much. He held her close to him, and kissed her face tenderly.

"I can't help but think about you all the time–!" Kyoko cried. "I miss you! I want to hold you more! To talk to you more– but I don't want to disturb you at work."

Kyoko's silent outburst added to his fulfillment. She too also felt lonely without him. He had been wanting to tell her first how lonely he felt without her, that he had been wanting a day off or two just to keep her company for even just a while before going back to work. Why did he became even more demanding in this world? He could call her, but the break only lasted from five to fifteen minutes most– that was barely enough for Kyoko to hear the phone ring and off again just when she would pick it up. Calling her would still be useless. He never wanted to call her like that, hearing the phone's ringtone wasn't even enough. They had been married for two months now, yet there was no progress in the new relationship they should have built after being officially wedded to one another. He missed her, too. So much that he wanted to flew off and just head straight here, grab her, and take her to bed. But he stayed for almost the whole day with Tina! That snake of a bitch who wanted so much to enjoy watching everyone get fooled by the fake relationship she had built around with him, in order for them to believe that they were lovers! In the end, as what Lory had told him, he had inflicted so much pain to Kyoko. . . Things weren't supposed to be with way. . . No, not his Kyoko. . . Not her. . . .

Kyoko looked straight into his eyes as Ren held her face again between his hands. "I want you all to myself, anata," Kyoko said softly, holding on to his arms. "I can't bear watching another woman to fling to you so easily. Not even a kiss, not even a scene in bed with both of you. I don't want any woman to lay her hands on you–!"

He stroke her hair, then to her cheeks. "You've told me everything I want to say to you, anata. . ."

He kissed her wet eyes, her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, then to her lovely lips. "I want you to tell me how much you missed me! I want to call you– but I only got a few minutes to barely even dial the number and hear the phone ring."

Kyoko smiled warmly to his kiss on her neck and shivered feverishly to the sweet assault of his generous lips. "All I think about at work, is just you. . . That's why I only took one take, love. . . I only need one. . . So I could finish earlier and come here to see you."

He went up to her little ear and bit it playfully. She gasped softly to his teasing. "I want to go home right away to you," he whispered in her ear. He laid his head on her shoulder. Kyoko hugged him closer. He held her tighter in his warmest embrace. His hands reaching up beneath her silk, short nightdress behind her, and felt the smooth skin of her back. Stroking it, he pulled her closer. "I can't wait to go home," he said softly. "God– I miss you, Kyoko– I miss you so much!"

She shivered deliciously as his tongue explored her ear, and shivered again as he moved downward along the scented length of her precious neck. He breathed through her sweetest scent of roses, biting gently at her silken shoulder. Kyoko soon forgot the warm light coming from the lamps in the living room. With his left hand, he swiftly pulled down the zipper on her back. The short nightgown slipped down, and his lips swept at the base of her throat– driving her to a wild gasp. Then he buried his kisses down to the sweet valley of her breasts. He caressed the other while he played the nipple on the other with his teeth and tongue, circling it and nipping it teasingly, before sucking it and going back again on the other breast. Kyoko began to feel the sudden stirrings of desire sweeping all over her body, rising to her belly. Without a word, she slid her lush body down Ren's until his lips were buried in her soft skin and their bellies met. She bent her head low, catching his lips as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled it away at the shoulders, letting the rest of the silk slip down his body. Now gorgeously naked for her, he gently turned her on the feathery carpet. Ren's hands were on her hips, stroking and stroking the fires of her passions. He kissed her deeply, and with great swiftness he pulled the lace undergarment, slipping it slowly from her hips and down her slender legs. He suckled at her perfect breasts, drawing a cry of pleasure. "Damn, these doves were smaller than my fists before," he sighed, taking the good view of her breasts as he caressed them. "I've made them bigger." Kyoko chuckled softly with him. "You did a great job on them, anata." She softly drew a surprise as he took her whole breast on his mouth, sucking it with tender love, and kissed her lips. "Open your legs for me now, my love," he murmured barely a whisper. "That's it, my darling. . ." She gladly took him into her fiery sweetness, stretching her body to receive more of him. "Ahh. . . Kyoko, your little honey-oven is made for me-!"

"Mmmm– I'm all yours Kuon! Don't I always, darling? Take more of me!" she moaned in her fierce, urgent, yet loving request. Her dear husband spoke huskily, "Hold me tightly, my love! Ahh!"

His soft words aroused her greatly. "Ahh– Kuon!" His hands never stopped loving her wonderful body, and when his great rod entered further deep, so deeply into her she felt to overflowing with him. His body movement was so strong and rhythmic, each hard stroke bringing her nearer and nearer into immense, sweet oblivion. She climbed higher and higher with him. Then she was caught in a jeweled whirlpool, and she heard her own long soft woman's cry with Ren's great masculine sob. Her next conscious thought was that the light coming from the lamp near them was slightly bright on her face, which bore trickles of sweat on her forehead, and she felt the feathery softness of the carpet beneath her. She opened her beautiful hazel eyes, and looked about. He lay on his back beside her, eyes closed, but his voice brought a furious blush to her cheeks. "You were made to pleasure a man. I can't awfully deny that, anata," he said, "and I am grateful to the heavens that that man is me. After we have breakfast tomorrow, I should let you know then that I'm free the rest of the day. I went and talked to Director Ogata about it, and it took him a while before he finally agreed to my request. I never disappointed him during the shooting, after all. So he must have felt he owed me a break. Kijima-san too. I guess he missed Momose-san. But I have to be back by late afternoon for the next shoot on the schedule."

He then opened his handsome eyes, and looked back at her with a warm smile. "Sorry I can't help but tell you right now. That's my surprise for you. I'm all yours until tomorrow, as what you've always wanted, Anata."

She pressed herself into the curve of his arm. "Oh, Kuon, you are so kind to me! I swear I shall make you a good wife even Kijima-san will envy!"

He smiled and caressed her. "You don't have to tell me that, Kyoko. I know you will, my love," he answered her. He pressed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. "I can finally spend time with you."

**## # # ~~~ # # #**

* * *

><p><strong><span>#Author's Note:<span>** Waaaah. . . Quite the night! Lol! I know, don't hit me. I gotta put up more love scenes there, should I? But I gotta stop right here, otherwise I'll take forever to end twenty three. Let's go to twenty four this time. Hmm. . . who knows, maybe the continuation is on there lol! Now move it, Tina! Hurry up! :D I'll see you guys at the next chapter! I love you all! Mwah mwah mwah!


End file.
